Naruto: Look to the Stars
by Beastrider9
Summary: While in the Orphanage Naruto comes across a strange book. This Book holds ancient forbidden knowledge no man was meant to know. The Necronomicon has entered the ninja world.
1. The Book

This story is something I have wanted to do for quite some time. The idea was a crossover between Naruto and the Cthulhu Mythos. Where the things in cannon happen alongside something more sinister and Naruto is stuck in the middle of it. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: I am saying this only once I do not own Naruto. As for the Cthulhu Mythos well some elements are in the public domain so technically I do own a bit of it.

**Chapter 1 The Book**

Long ago when the cosmos was entering its first flicker of existence there lived the Outer Gods, from these Eldritch Beasts formed the multiverse. These vile entities were amung the first true living things. Though few were much more than madness and chaos given physical form. From the Outer Gods spawned the Great Old Ones, these beings lived as mindless driving forces of madness and insanity. The knowledge of these beings that should not be was collected and placed into a book, a book that was just as strange as the knowledge it held. This book would be sought after by the mortal races of the multiverse, for the book contained the truth this truth was forsaken knowledge on the inner workings of the world in which the book resided. The books infinite pages containing great power and greater consequence. Rarely does the book stay in one universe for to long, moving through the walls of reality from one to the other. Searching for the one to complete its sinister purpose. This tale is one of many in which a mortal finds the book, believing it the key to untold knowledge but knowledge has its price. And this Book, The Necronomicon is one to make shure the price is paid.

It is a night like most, the streets are empty, its denizens beginning to enter the nocturnal slumber to await a new day. The night is calm and the wind is silent. However this night will change the world, like most change it can come from the most unlikely of places, in this case a simple orphanage. While most of the children in this orphanage can find companionship with those who find themselves in a similar situation, that is not the case for one child. This child is young Naruto Uzumaki, a young child of three with blond hair and azure eyes. This Child is unusual to most, for he is a container for a being of pure energy with curious fox-like traits. This creature called a demon by many is locked within the small child after a great battle. While this entity is contained within the child safely, the ignorant masses do not see it as such. The child is a mere scapegoat for the torment of the masses who in their grief have sunk so low as to attack the container believing him to be the fox-like entity incarnate. Their misguided hate directed to one so young is bound to have consequences on a developing child, but the child is strong and steadfast in his beliefs. Tourture him as they may but to break this childs spirit would require much effort.

An effort most would not be willing to waste on such a child, but every child has their limits and this one however extraordinary is no different, so he does what any child would do in his situation he runs and he hides. Currently the other children of the orphanage are searching for young Naruto, so he hides, beneath the stairs. This hiding spot will bring a change to the world in ways none can imagine.

Naruto peaks between the cracks in the stairs hoping to not be found by those who bully and torment him day in and day out. Silent tears streak down his face. He can hear the footsteps getting closer. He leans against the wall to better hide. As he does the wall gives away, with a startled gasp he falls into a crawl space. Slowly he looks around the darkness. Seeing a much better place to hide he crawls through, replacing the pannel hiding this new area.

Curiosity gets the best of the child. He wipes his tears and begins to explore. rotted wood and cobwebs adorns the walls. As he crawls deeper into the darknes a low ringing in his ear can be heard. Ignoring it for the time being he crawls deeper within. Then he stops. The ringing begins to grow in sound becoming a whisper of many voices speaking in alien language.

"Hello", Says Naruto.

The whispers come to an abrupt stop. Thinking it over the child convinces himself they are the voices of the neglectful caretakers talking to one another behind the walls. He decides to crawl deeper. As he does the whispers continue. Keeping to his theory he ignores the sound. As he reaches the end a small door just large enough for him to walk through appears in front Naruto. He reaches for the knob and slowly turns it. The whispers quiet themselves as the small door creaks open. Crawling through Naruto can see a dimly lit room with molded paper and rotted wood adorning the walls. A decomposing wood desk against the wall. Naruto walks to the desk inspecting this new curiosity. He reaches out and brushes the dust and grime aside. Looking to the drawers of the desk he begins to open them. The first drawer reveals a collection of papers in a better condition than the ones on the walls. He closes it before reaching the next drawer. As he pulls the whispers begin again causing Naruto to pause. As such he lets go of the handle and looks around a shiver creeping up his spine as the once alien voices become recognizable.

"_Look Inside_", whispers a small voice, so low it could have been a trick of the mind.

Never the less Naruto obeys and opens the drawer. A single item inside. A large black book. Curious Naruto takes the book out, the voices silence. Naruto looks at the Silver decorations adorning the cover of the book. The metal insignia attached to it's front appears as the top half of a skull with circling tentacles coming out the bottom of the skull. The holes for eyes hold blood red gems staring back at Naruto. A sudden feeling of calm flows over him as he stares back at the eyes.

"_Open it_", whispers a small voice.

Not put off by the voice Naruto opens the book to it's first page. He stares at the symbols within. Symbold impossible in nature. A Flat Square Sphere, Trianguler Octogons, and other such impossible symbols. A headache begins to form in Narutos head and his vision blurs. Then the world goes dark.

Unconscious the impressionable mind of the child rips and grows. Changing. Giving him the tools to use the book in the future. Unseen tendrils emerge from the pages wrapping around the young childs unconscious head. Unusually the mind heals the damage but the change is done.

"This one will be most interesting", speaks a disembodies voice emanating from the shadows.

As the unseen tendrils retract into the book it shuts itself of it's own accord, waiting for the child to awaken.

Several minutes later Naruto awakens from a restless sleep. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and looks back at the Book. Suddenly captivated. He picks it up inspecting its cover before shoving the large book in his small pocket, still too young to know such things are not possible. He exits the room back to the crawlspace. As he exits he stares out the window. Captivated by the night sky he stares at the stars. He breaks his stare walking down the hall. Not consciously aware of the world around him. As he regains himself he sees he has made his way to the orphanages library. A sudden curiosity comes over him. He reaches out to a small blue book and looks at it's title.

"Cryptography, How to translate secrets codes", speaks Naruto out loud.

For a moment he ponders the title before a realization hits.

"I can read", says Naruto mostly to himself.

Shocked by this realization, Naruto who is only three was never taught to read, and no teacher would be willing to teach him either. Yet somehow he could understand the title. Shrugging he opens the book while moving to a chair near a lit candle and he begins reading. As he reads a familiar headache passes in his head but quickly passes.

As the morning sun greets her face one of the orphanages caretakers awaken. Quickly dressing she makes her way in the halls. As she does she notices the library door is open. Sure she closed it last night she peaks inside. Sitting in a chair a Young naruto sits with his nose in a book, What is unusual of this scene is the book he is reading. It is an advanced book mostly there as a curiosity for the caretakers. Next to Naruto is several other books sitting on the desk, each one just as complex. Not something a child should be capable of reading. She walks in and clears her throught. Naruto looks up at her.

"Oh, Hi Yuki-San", says Naruto.

"Naruto what are you reading", asks Yuki.

"Just a book on The Human brain", says Naruto.

"Naruto those books are very advances, do you expect me to believe you can read them "asks Yuki with disbelief in her voice.

Naruto Smiles.

"Wanna see", asks Naruto.

"Verry well, humor me", says Yuki with a shrug.

Naruto clears his throught in an overly dramatic fassion.

"The Human Cerebral cortex is nearly symmetrical, with the left and the right hemispheres being approximate mirror images of each other. The Brain is divided into four lobes, the Frontal Lobe, Parietal Lobe, Occipital Lobe, and Temporal Lobe. Each lobe is named after the bones of the skull that override it, the Frontal Bone, Parietal Bone, Temporal Bone, and Occipital Bone. The borders between the lobes lie beneath the sutures that link the skull bones together. The exception is the border between the frontal and parietal lobes, which lies behind the corresponding sutures, instead it follows the anatomical boundary of the central sulcus, a deep fold in the brain's structure where the primary somatosensory cortex and primary motor cortex meet", reads Naruto.

Not a stutter was said nor were the words mispronounced. Naruto looks from the book staring at Yuki as if waiting for approval.

"B-But, You're only three", says Yuki disbelievingly.

She shakes her head and collects herself.

"How did you learn to read Naruto", asks Yuki.

"I don't know I just picked up a book and then BAM! it was easy to understand. I just could read it, so I did", says Naruto.

"I see, that. Well that makes no since, but I'll take your word for it", says Yuki.

She walks up to Naruto.

"Just put the books back when you are done, Ok", asks Yuki.

"I will don't worry", says Naruto as he continues reading.

Yuki leaves the room heading down the hall. Stepping through a door she looks to the face of a much older woman.

"Headmistress I have to speak to you", says Yuki.

The old woman turns to Yuki and smiles.

"Ahh Yuki-chan what can I do for you", asks the woman.

"Yes well I woke up and found Naruto in the library...", says Yuki before being interrupted.

"The Demon child, what has he done, burned the Books", asks the Headmistress with venom in her voice and mistrust in her eyes.

"Demon?", questions Yuki.

"Oh thats right Yuki-Chan you are not from Konoha, I'm sorry but I cannot say more, continue with your story", says the Headmistress.

"Yes well I found Naruto in the library and he was reading a few books, most of them much more advanced than a three year old could possibly read, I dismissed it at first but he read the book outloud and shown that he could understand the book, I thought is strange so I decided to bring it to your attention", says Yuki.

The Older woman's

eyes begin to narrow.

"I see you were right to bring this to me Yuki-chan, I shall take care of this situation", says the head mistress.

Yuki bows.

"Yes mam", says Yuki as she departs.

The old woman laces he fingers laying them on the desk. She takes a deep breath. She looks out the window for a moment before getting up. She makes her way down the hall before stopping at the library. Slowly she opens the door. She looks at the child sitting in the corner reading a very advanced book. Her eyes narrow.

"Demon", says the woman.

Naruto's head shoots up staring at the woman as he slowly backs into his chair with a fearful look on his face. The woman walks up to Naruto before swatting the book from his hand.

"Get out of here you petulant child", says the Woman.

Naruto stands up before quickly fleeing the room.

"And stay out of the Library", she says as he leaves the room.

She turns her gaze down to the boon he was reading. Then to the books on the table. She walks out the room to go back to her office.

Yuki starts walking around the orphanage before Naruto bumps into her sending himself tumbling to the ground as she merely sways for a moment.

"Naruto, what are you doing, I thought you were reading", says Yuki.

Naruto looks at her for a moment. He wipes his face on his sleve looks up at her and smiles lightly.

"I'm sorry Yuki-san, I won't do it again", says Naruto as he runs off.

She looks at him slightly confused.

"What a strange child", says Yuki as she continues down the hall.

Naruto runs to his room. As he sits on his bed he begins to think to himself unknowingly speaking out loud.

"Demon, why do they call Me Demon, They don't call the other kids that", says Naruto to himself.

He lays down for a moment as he slowly falls asleep.

**2 Years later**

Naruto wakes from his sleep. Yawning he stares at the pile of books he left by his bed forgetting to hide them. He stretches his arms as he grabs a few shoving them under his bed. He cracks his knuckles and neck to further awaken himself. He walks out the room into the hallway. As he does he can hear voices coming from down the hall, he walks up close as the voices of Yuki and the Third Hokage speaking to each other He stops walking to listen in on the conversation.

"I hope he will be fine on his own, he is only five", says Yuki.

"Yes but he is very bright for his age, and he will be closely watched. Staying here will only stunt his development, I will visit him when I can, but he cannot be raised here", says the Hokage.

"I know but he has a hard enough time making friends here, he will be ostracized in the village just as bad out there as in here", says Yuki.

"Yes, most likely but he will be closer to the village I can keep an eye on him better there, it's bad enough here when the headmistress tried to poison him, if it wasn't for his remarkable healing and immune system he would surely have died", says the Hokage.

"Ok, Ok I can understand your reasoning but she was sent to the asylum, It won't be quite as bad once I take over", says Yuki.

"You are much to young Yuki, by the time you take over Naruto will already be in the academy, this is the best we can do for him. Besides you will be out of the village as you visit your father, how is he by the way", asks the Hokage.

"Not well, I-I don't know if he will make it, but I will be there for him", says yuki.

"Good to hear", says the Hokage.

Naruto begins walking again turning the corner.

"Oh hey old man", says Naruto.

"Hello Naruto, I have some news for you", says the Old man.

He puts away his pipe and walks up to Naruto leaning and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I have decided to get you your own apartment, we will move you in at the end of the week, After seeing how you had to live here I thought it would be for the best, It is being stacked with a months worth of food, and you will have more room to yourself, I will stop by while I can", says the Hokage with a smile.

Naruto begins smiling as well.

"Wow! my own place I can't wait", says Naruto.

The Old man chuckles.

"Good to hear, but anyway back to business, Naruto I understand you wish to be a shinobi, and I believe you would make a fine ninja indeed. I was going to allow you to start the ninja program two years early, but I have decided to instead allow you to live on your own for that time. If I believe you responsible you may stay there, if not we may have to send you back here, but I have faith in you Naruto", says the old man.

"Don't worry about it Hokage-sama, I can be frugal, save a bit of money here, set up the place with a study, trust me you won't find a more responsible five year old", says Naruto.

The Hokage nods.

"Very good, prepare your things for when it is time to go, I will leave you in the care of Yuki-san She will be heading back to the Land of Vegetables, but she will be here before you leave", says The Hokage.

Naruto nods before heading back to his room.

"Are you sure of this Hokage-sama?, asks Yuki.

"I have the boy's best interests at heart, I would not do this if it wasn't necessary, but unfortunately roots run deep", Muses the old man.

"Roots?", asks Yuki.

"Just a figure of speech Yuki-san", says the old man.

Naruto runs back to his room quickly packing his clothing as he lifts an old pair of pants mostly for sentimental reasons a large black books falls out. Naruto looks at the book for a moment. He lifts it opening and flipping through the pages. As he flips them not really concentrating on the words he notices the pages never seem to end. As the pages quickly turn a piece of paper falls to the ground. He puts the book in his suitcase slipping it in a hidden pocket. Then lifts the page. He begins to read.

The Knowledge of the Necronomicon takes it's toll on my mind. I find myself obsessed with it's contents. Why Dr. H. West desided to rid of it I will never know. There is truth in this book, an unbelievable truth beyond my current comprehension. I must know it's secrets, even if it kills me.

As he finishes the passage he turns the page to the other side. More writing can be seen this writing sloppy obviously done in haste. It is the same words over and over again. From the top of the page to the bottom.

"Look to the stars, what does that mean", asks Naruto to himself.

He slips the page back into the book. As he does small voices barely a whisper emanate from the corners of the room. The voices startle Naruto but slowly they begin to comfort him.

"_Not ready, read later_", says a small voice.

The whispers stop. Naruto looks around the room before looking back into his suitcase. The book was gone. Shaking the fearful thought from his head he closes the case before leaving the room again.

**2 years later**

Naruto wakes up. He looks around his apartment. He leaves his bed walking to a calendar and begins to smile.

"Alright, only one week till ninja academy", says Naruto. He walks to his closet sorting through a pile of clothing. He selects a plain black outfit and walks to the bathroom. He observes himself in the mirror. Many would look at his outfit and find it fitting to be worn to a funeral, but those were not the thoughts of the seven year old. He leaves the bathroom before going to his cabinets. Moving piles of books off the floor and onto a nearby desk he grabs an unopened pack of instant Ramen and prepares to begin fixing it to eat when he clenches his head slowly a headache begins to form in his mind. He puts the Ramen on a table before laying on his bed trying to will the headache away. Then the whispers begin. He looks around the room trying to locate the voices.

"_It is time_", speaks a small voice.

Naruto stops what he is doing fearfully looking around the room. He turns his head to the false bottom in his floor where he hides his most precious treasures. He walks up to it and removes the plank. Underneath he sees a familiar black book that was not there before. As he reaches out to touch it the voices stop. He looks around the room and then back to the book. He lifts it up taking it to a nearby desk. He opens it. Looking at the alien symbols he turns the pages. The alien language confusing him. As he continues to go through the book he begins to recognize patterns.

"Hmmm, seems to be written in some kind of code or cipher", says Naruto.

He looks around his room pulling a pile of paper and a pen from the drawers of the desk. He smiles to himself.

"Translating it should be fun", says Naruto to himself.


	2. The Reagent and First Day

**Chapter 2 The Reagent and First Day**

Naruto continued to flip through the pages of the Necronomicon, deciphering what he could. Looking at the familiar symbols and corresponding it to a language he was able to piece together bits and pieces of the knowledge contained in the book. Smiling as he wrote down the translated message he laid down his pen and inspected his work.

"Ok lets see. Hmmmm"

As Naruto read the text it became apparently clear he was reading what seemed to be a list of ingredients needed to create a type of serum. Some of the items needed were known to Naruto, Most were not. He skimmed through the pages upon pages of his days work. Noticing it was getting dark out and he had yet to eat, Naruto went back to the opened cup of ramen he had yet to make. He began boiling water as he prepared to dump the contents into the pot. As he cooked his eyes were drawn back to his notes. He tried to ignore it in favor of eating but he could not shake the thoughts from his mind. Before he knew it the Ramen was finished cooking. Puting the food in a bowl he started to eat. He began to think to himself.

Well several ingredients are poisonous perhaps when mixed a certain way the toxicity is lowered into a manageable level, What could the serum be used for, the list is simple enough it's mostly plants and herbs. What was even the title of the passage.

As he thought to himself he put his food down to go and get his notes. He looked at them reading the title.

"Ok,The Reagent, couldn't translate much else other than a name, and not a very good name, Lets see. Well A reagent is something used to cause a chemical reaction, ok well the instructions make it seem as if it is ment to be injected into humans to do anything. I wonder what the reaction would be", says Naruto to himself.

He continues eating the last bites of the food before going back to the book. Flipping through it he comes across a familier sight. Hiding between two pages is the notes of the previous owner of the book. He stares at the writing the words 'Look to The Stars' written frantacally over and over and over again from the top of the page to the bottom. He flipped it back to the other side rereading it's short entry.

"So I guess this Book is called the Necronomicon, well at least I got a title", Naruto pauses and slowly looks up.

"I really have to got to stop talking to myself", Ironically he says to himself.

He sets the paper down before flipping through the Necronomicon, hoping more pages would fall out. As he does three loose pages fall out all written in the same handwriting as the first page. Naruto takes one of the pages and read it to himself. As he goes down the page his eyes widen at the implications of what it says.

Subject: John Doe

Age: between 25-27

Weight: 165 pounds

Cause of Death: Cardiac Arrest

Results: After injecting the subject with the Reagent movement occurred after 15 seconds with full reanimation in 35 seconds. While awake John Doe showed signs of increased aggression. Subject terminated after 2 minutes 26 seconds via electrocution. Subject showed no cognitive functions. increased strength viewed after awakening possibly due to the subject working on instict, bypassing the mental limitations of human strength.

Notes: While The Necronomicon's information on the reanimation of dead tissue is amazing without further translation of the book higher levels of thinking are a pipe dream. Dr. Wests additions allow it to be possible but only if the subject has been reanimated before permanent brain death, and even then the subject still shows heightened states of aggression, otherwise the result is little more than an intelligent yet violent walking corpse rather then a mindless one.

As Naruto finished the note he quickly grabbed the next one and began to read it slowly making sure he makes no mistakes.

Herberts Obsession with bringing the dead back to life is beggining to cause fear and hessitation amungst the staff. West may be brilliant and driven but his narrsisism leaves much to be desired. We have walked into a quarentine area just to use the bodies of those who surcumb to Typhoid. I am begginning to wonder how far his obsession will go. Never the less I will continue to help him, reluctantly.

Naruto puts it down grabbing the last page.

West has lost intrest in science, now he has used the reagent for sheer perversity, I feel like a slave to him, too afraid to leave out of fear for what he will do to me. Yesterday We were attacked by a group of reanimated corpses not properly euthinized. Luckly no one was seriously injured but it is only a matter of time. I do not care what other secrets are held in the Necronomicon, If what has happened to West is just a taste from a single page then the risk of translating more of it is out of the question. We havent even fully translated the reagent formula and it cost us greatly. I can only hope that whoever reads this takes the warning do not read from the book It is dangerous. It will consume your very soul leving you a husk of what you once were. I have translated a passage to use, it should allow me to force West to give the book to someone else. Then I am going to kill him. I don't know if I can live with myself for all that I have done but I will at least take out that bastard, I cannot risk him continuing his experaments.

Naruto dropped the page. Slowly he turned back to the book. He walks up to it looking at the page with information to revive the dead.

Should I listen to the warning, the implications. Should I be the one to beat death itself. I have to do it, but not like West. No I won't even attempt using it untill the entire thing has been translated. This could change everything.

He brushes dust from the book staring at it's pages. He smiles to himself.

"And that is only one page".

Naruto quickly sits back down looking for familier patterns in the language to translate the book. He does so quickly and excitedly. Translating what he can. As He goes down the list his face faulters. One of the ingrediants needed was not easy to attain.

"Devine Flower, but it's almost extinct, and I don't even know where it's grown", says Naruto.

With a sigh he closes the book. He would have to research the Devine Flower another time.

For now it is best to get some sleep.

After a week of study no information on the Devine Flower would come up. All those wasted hours reading books at the civilian library turned up nothing and the owners would not allow Naruto to check out the books, but it wasn't all bad. Today was the first day of Ninja Academy. With a smile Naruto dresses in his traditional black as he makes his way to the Academy. Looking at it with the exception of a training ground it looks no different from a normal school. Naruto walks inside checking his surroundings, noticing the halls are empty Naruto decides to wait in class reading to pass the time. As he enters the empty classroom he pulls out a simple book on different species of plants, while there was no information on the Deline flower it was still interesting to know about wild plants, some safe to consume others deadly poisonous. As he turns the page the door opens. In walks a boy wearing sunglasses and a coat with a high collar. The boy momentarily inspects the room seeing only Naruto before he quietly walks up the steps to a vacant desk in the back. Naruto marks his page before turning to the boy.

"Hey there, My names Naruto Uzumaki, is this your first day", asks Naruto.

The boy looks at him.

"Yes, I am Shino Aburame", he says.

Naruto nods.

"Aburame huh, the ninja who use the Kikaichu beetles. I have always found such a level of symbiosis impressive, as are the combat tactics of using the Kikaichu in silent ambushes draining Chakra from your enemies with them none the wiser", says Naruto.

Shino looks at the boy for a moment.

"You are quite knowledgable Uzumaki-san", says Shino.

"I fancy myself a scolar, though I also wish to become a great ninja. I spend a large portion of my time reading and doing experaments, nothing major but it helps pass the time. Intrests in many different fields of science lead me to reading many books on the subject of Biology, that includes Entomology, it was only by coincidence I came across several books with relation to the Kikaichu and as such the Aburame clan. I have always found them facinating in there reguard, normally Kikaichu are a parasitic species, your clan must have great skill to form a Symbiotic relationship with them", says Naruto.

"The tequniques are a clan secret, but It is a difficult process", says Shino.

"Yes, but one with many benifits to a Shinobi", says Naruto.

Shino nods. Naruto smiles at him noding his head before continuing on reading. As he does several more students enter the class. Naruto chooses to ignore them for the time the class fills up a Naruto decides to look to his classmate sitting next to him. It is a tired looking boy with drooping eyes and a hunched posture. Quickly the boy folds his arms and proceeds to nap in class. Naruto pays him no mind before putting his book away. He reches in his back fishing for another book. He pulls out a book on human anatomy. He begins to read the book waiting for the teacher to show. As he reads the book he begins mumbling quietly to himself.

"Hmmm lets see after death the brain continues to function for only a few minutes. Hmmm that's a small window of time to really do anything. So how does it work. How does it combat rigor mortis. Memories don't come back acording to the notes so maybe it affects the hippocampus no ability to form memories, maybe a regenerative agen added to it could help", mumbles Naruto to himself.

"What are you talking about", asks the previously sleeping boy sitting next to him.

"Oh sorry did I wake you, I didn't mean to I tend to talk to myself to figure out a problem, I was just reading about a new scientific study that shows that there is a small window of time after death to fully ressessitat the patient, while he is somewhat functional, capable of movement, he is technically brain dead. I have been trying to figure out how it works", says Naruto.

The boy lifts his head from the desk looking at Naruto.

"So you want to be a medic-nin or something", asks the boy.

"No I am just curious, I have been known to study diferent fields of science From Biology to physics, after hearing about this incident I have been trying to figure out what they did", says Naruto.

"Sounds troublesome", says the Boy.

"It's just one of my interests, anyway I'm Naurto Uzumaki".

"I'm Shikamaru Nara", says the Boy.

Naruto smiles.

"One of the Nara Clan huh, sounds cool manipulating your shadow and all to dangerous effect" says Naruto.

"I guess so, truth be told I just want to be an average ninja with nothing extraordinary about me. Anything else would be too troublesome", says Shikamaru.

"I see, I have heard that one of your families quirks is being o a bit on the lazy side, never the less it had been a pleasure speaking to you", says Naruto.

"Likewise, now if you can keep it down so I can get some rest before class begins", says Shikamaru as he lies down on the table. Naruto continues to read the book making a conscious effort not to mummble. Minutes latter the door is flung violently open.

"Ha take that Ino-pig I was here first, looks like I get to sit next to Sauske-kun", says a pink haired girl.

"What! No way I was here first forehead, see my foot is in front of yours", screams a blond haired girl.

Naruto confusingly looks at the comotion as the two girls continue to fight one another.

"Keep it down", says a bow wearing a jacket with a small dog on his desk.

Naruto sighs as the pink haired girl hits the boy on the head. He looks around the room to see who this Sauske is. He looks he sees a boy with raven hair siting with his fingers laced in front his face and his eyes closed. He notices the two girls seem to be heading in his direction. Naruto closes his book.

"Excuse me ladies", Says Naruto as the two girls begin to glare at him.

"If that boy up there is this Sauske you are talking about you can both sit next to him. Both chairs by him are empty", says Naruto.

The two girls look back at the boy. Quickly each take a position on either side of him. Naruto shakes his head as he goes back to his book.

"You actually got them to stop talking, you are a miracle worker", says Shikamaru.

"No just observant, not even overly observant it should have been obvious. Who are those girls anyway", asks Naruto.

"The pink haired girl is Sakura Haruno, the blond is Ino Yamanaka. My Dad is close friends with Ino's dad, and Ino was once a close friend to Sakura now they have this Sauske rivalry thing going on", says Shikumaru.

"Ino Yamanaka, one of the mind walkers, hmm cool. Wait a minute doesn't her family work a flower shop?", asks Naruto.

"Yeah, Why", asks Shikamaru.

"I have been doing some research and have been trying to find information on a certain flower, it's very rare and I haven't even come close to finding it, maybe she would know", says Naruto.

"Troublesome", says Shikamaru as he drifts back to sleep.

After a few moments a plump boy eating potato chips sits next to Shikamaru. Each exchange a greeting before Shikamaru falls back asleep. Naruto looks at the students around the class, noting the unusually large number of clan heirs in the room. He looks to the boy from earlier with the small dog. Obviously an Inuzuka. He looks around a bit more before looking at a girl with dark blue hair and pupiless eyes a Hyuuga. He Waves at each when there atention focuses on him. The Inuzuka boy smirks while the Huuga girl nervously nods back. Naruto then returns to his book waiting for his teacher. After the class quiets down the door opens. Walking through the door is a silver haired chunin. He looks around the class.

"Good morning students, and welcome to Ninja Academy. I am Mizuki, I am to be one of your instructors, now unfortunately your other instructor Iruka Umino shall be joining us until tommorow. Well I think we best get started introducing ourselves. We will start at the bottom row", says Mizuki.

He points toward Naruto.

"Why don't you start us off", asks Mizuki.

Naruto smiles before begining his introduction.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, My interests are reading, research, experimentation, and ramen. I dislike willful ignorance, My dream is to be a great ninja, and a greater scholar", says Naruto.

Mizuki chuckles to himself. Naruto narrows his eyes.

"Excuse me Mizuki what is so funny", asks Naruto.

"Nothing, nothing Its just you don't look like the Scolar type", says Mizuki.

"Really is that so", says Naruto.

Naruto takes a deep breath calming himself as he stands from his dest smirking.

"As an object in motion approaches faster speeds the pressure waves in front of it become scrunched together while the sound waves behind it move further apart, this is known as the doppler effect. While it does happen with sound it also happens with light. As light moves toward you it becomes blue as it moves away from you it becomes red This is known as blueshift and redshift respectfully. When viewing far off galaxies we can see them entering redshift meaning they are moving away from us. This shows that the universe we inhabit is expanding and growing. Now getting back to sound when the object moves at a certain speed enough to break the sound barrier the pressure waves in from it can become so close together that when they touch or move behind the object. This causes a phenomena known as a sonic boom, a deafening sound emanating from that which breaks the sound barrier. The first human invention capable of breaking the sound barrier is the bullwhip. Still don't think I am the scholar type Mizuki-san", asks Naruto.

Mizuki chuckles a bit.

"Well looks like I was wrong I apologize Uzumaki-san, it appears as if what they say is true. Looks can be deceiving, but I expect great things from you", says Mizuki.

"Fine by me just don't underestimate me I worked hard to memorize a vast amount of information and even more effort to turn information into knowledge ", says Naruto as he takes his seat.

"Is there really a difference between the two", asks Mizuki with a small smile.

"Anyone can memorize facts or information, even an idiot can do it, only true intellectuals can find a way to use that information practically", says Naruto smirking back.

"Very well Uzumaki-san but lets not waste time, please wake the student next to you to allow him his introductions", says Mizuki glaring at Naruto but not losing his smile, no doubt believing Naruto called him an idiot.

As the class bregins to introduce itself Naruto gets a feeling he is being watched. He slightly turns his head peering out the corner of his eye. Looking around he sees no one looking at him. He turns his head ever so slightly until he sees that he is being stared at by the Huuga girl. He fully turns his head to her. The moment he does she quickly looks back to Mizuki. Naruto shrugs before laying back and listening to the class.

Elsewhere back at Naruto's home the Necronomicon begins to open on its own quickly flipping through the pages before coming to an abrupt stop. unseen tendrils and feelers emerge from the page feeling the world around it. Altering it's contents to better fit with this new universe it now rests in. As the unseen tendrils suck back into the book it shuts itself. It then sits and waits.


	3. New Discoveries

**Chapter 3 New Discoveries**

While the first day of the academy was relatively uneventful, mostly bogging down to introductions and a slow integration into the new school environment, Naruto was pleased with the atmosphere. The introductions for the students proved interesting, the different personalities working off each other should ensure the slow days would at least be memorable.

After a while of inspecting the school grounds Naruto decided to go and check out the Yamanaka flower shop, while it is doubtful they would have the Devine Flower, at least some information on it would be of use, perhaps even a site to find it. Noting the hateful glares cast at him, Naruto decides to pull his hood up.

While only hiding his face in a miniscule way it was effective, and useful. As just another face in the crowd it was amazing the things you could discover, especially with an astute mind. The original purpose for this was so Naruto could try and learn why was it the citizens of Konoha called him a demon, so far no such luck either he would arrive to late into a conversation or not have enough details behind it to accurately deduce the meaning of what was said.

Naruto continues walking the street idly listening into different conversations.

"So have you heard that the last Uchiha has started ninja school", speaks a young Woman.

"I hear he already has quite the little fan club", says another woman.

Naruto softly giggles to himself, remembering the events before class.

"I heard the Demon brat is also in the class", says a third woman.

Naruto slows himself before turning to a nearby wall leaning on it with his head down listening in to the conversation.

"I know, could you believe they would allow that monster be a ninja", says another.

"I believe it, and it is clever. If he becomes a Genin then he is pretty much in the military, harming a military soldier regardless of rank is grounds for immediate imprisonment or worse if the soldier is badly harmed or dies. The Demon brat is covering his ass", says a large man standing next to the third woman.

Naruto ponders this new information.

"What is the council even thinking letting it become a ninja, as if it hasn't done enough seven years ago", says the first woman.

Seven years ago, I would have been a newborn. Maybe it's because the day of my birth is the same day the Kyuubi attacked. No that makes no sense, why should that matter, millions of children are born each day. Do they think I'm the fox, but it's dead. At least that's what everyone says. How do you kill sapient chakra.

"It would be best if we don't continue this conversation, it is against the law", says the man.

Naruto walks from the wall continuing to ponder the question. He ignores the other conversations around him.

Obviously they believe me to be the fox, or related in some way to the fox, the question is why.

As he continues to walk he nears the Yamanaka Flower shop. He lowers his hood and heads inside. Behind tho counter is Ino reading a magazine. Naruto walks up to her.

"Excuse me", says Naruto.

Ino lifts her head to him.

"Your that Naruto boy huh, I remember you, you called the teacher an idiot", says Ino with a smirk.

"I did not, I was merely explaining the difference between Information and knowledge, but if he was somehow insulted by that then he is an idiot, besides I am a bit of a show off, he just gave me the perfect excuse to show off", says Naruto.

"Whatever, ok anyway how can I help you", asks Ino.

Naruto straightens himself and crosses his arms.

"I was wondering if you know anything about Devine Flowers", asked Naruto.

"Only that there crazy rare, why", asks Ino.

"Well you see as I said in class I enjoy to research, I came across some information related to Devine Flowers and found almost nothing on it, I got curious I was hoping someone here might know something about it", says Naruto.

"Well Ok, let me think. If I remember correctly Devine Flowers were named for their gold color and light glow, the only place they grow is in Wave Country and even there you'd be lucky to find one. They are almost all gone, really they might all be gone by now, we used to have a few when I was little but after becoming so rare there was no way we could afford one especially considering they don't exactly live that long", says Ino.

"Really well that's something, I never could find any pictures of them, or even some clue to where they grew. I thank you for your time", says Naruto.

"No problem, if you want to see what it looks like, the last person to buy the flower a couple years back was the Huuga Girl in our class, Hinata I think that's her name. I think she presses flowers or something", says Ino as she turns back to her magazine.

"Really well that's something, thanks Ino", says Naruto as he heads out the door.

Naruto leaves the shop pondering to himself on the information. Holding his hand to his chin he leaves down the road heading back home. Going over the information Naruto concludes that creating the Reagent now without Devine Flowers would do more harm than good. After several minutes he enters his home. Walking over to the Necronomicon and begins flipping through pages.

"Well the Reagent is a no go for now, what else is in this book", asks Naruto to himself.

Flipping through pages using the pictures as a guide to at least understand what the topic of the page is about Naruto stops on a drawing of a most unusual creature. The drawing is of nothing more than what appears to be a mass of many mouths, eyes, and tentacles surrounded by other such creatures. Curious as to the identity of this creature Naruto grabs some fresh paper to begin translating the passage.

Hours pass as he continues his translations looking back to old notes to better decipher the language. Finally after Hours of work he begins to read the translated page.

Azathoth the Daemon Sultan, the blight of nethermost confusion which blasphemies and bubbles outside order, beyond the universe at the center of infinity. He who gnaws hungrily in inconceivable chambers amidst the lesser deities who dance around his terror to the maddening beating of drums and the monotonous pipings of unseen flutes. Azathoth who birthed the stars at the beginning of time, and who shall devour them at the end of all things. A body composed of bright stars, but whose face is shrouded in darkness. Azathoth is the greatest of all gods, for from him the others were born.

Reading the passage Naruto looked back to the picture. Continuing to flip through the pages drawings of other strange beings appear. A large mass of spheres, many tentacled monsters, Large cone shaped creatures with four tentacles emerging from its tip, And other such creatures alien in nature.

Deciding to skip past the strange almost praise of creatures that sound as if they would rather eat you than accept your praise, Naruto continues flipping through the book. Suddenly he comes to a stop. Looking at these new pages in front of him, Naruto stares in disbelief at what appears to be drawings and writings for ninjutsu abilities he has never heard of. turning page after page he counts dozens of them. Smiling Naruto quickly runs to another room to grab more paper. As he does this he does not see the book continue to add to itself. Naruto quickly runs back and begins translating these new Jutsu.

* * *

I just want to let you all know with a few exceptions most Jutsu will be in English, my dyslexia is bad enough without trying to spell words in another language. For a while I want the Necronomicon seem to be giving Naruto power without cost, but that will change after few chapters. I am hoping to go straight up David Cronenberg later, after all Body horror and Lovecraft go together like a fish to water. I would also like to mention that while Naruto knows the hatred toward him is related to the Kyuubi, he is not aware that Tailed Beasts or even living things can be sealed. After all it would be a little awkward talking to Naruto and bring up jinchuuriki, so I believe no one would even tell him it is possible or even bring it up.


	4. Genius vs Genius

**Chapter 4 Genius vs Genius**

"Tentacle whip Jutsu", screams Naruto.

As he does a long dark green tentacle lash from his hand. Wrapping around a nearby post the tentacle begin to squeeze the post causing a low crack of wood. Naruto pulls his hand back the tentacle disappears in a puff of grey smoke.

Naruto looks at the small crack in the post, while not very big it is impressive for squeezing the wood rather than lashing out at it as he did before. He does a few hand signs molding his Chakra before whipping his hand out again.

"Tentacle whip Jutsu", he screams.

The Long appendage lashes out again this time striking the post with a loud crack much like a bullwhip followed by the sound of wood being scraped. A deep cut appears in the post. Naruto smiles as he walks up to the post breathing heavily.

"Wow, not bad for a B-Rank Jutsu. And that was supposed to be one of the hardest Jutsu in the book, I wonder why it was so easy", asks Naruto to himself.

It has been several weeks since the translation of the few dozen Jutsu in the Necronomicon. While only able to do two at the moment, the Tentacle Whip and an advanced chakra control exercise to massage the ligaments and joints in the body to acquire unbelievable levels of flexibility. While the supposed easy Jutsu were difficult to even create, two of the supposed hardest ones was as simple as could be. After the first successful cast of Tentacle whip Jutsu Naruto has been training in his free time attempting to cast it without seals or words. So far no such luck, as several times the jutsu was cast so many times Naruto passed out, but the uses of an attack that can both be used for offense and to detain enemies was looking promising.

Laying against the post with his hands behind his head Naruto looks to the sky. Deciding a much needed break is in order he closes his eyes listening to the forest around him. As he does this he hears the sound of feet crushing grass. Opening one eye to scan the area Naruto sees a familier sight of the Huuga girl from his class. For the past few days when he trained with the Jutsu descovered in the Necronomicon the girl would watch as Naruto trained.

Naruto chose to ignore her while he would begin normal taijutsu training so as not to give away his tentacle whip jutsu. Naruto believed that she wanted to ask him something apparently however the girl suffered from a crippling shyness, and it was starting to get creepy. Deciding that he no longer wanted to be watched from the shadows, Naruto decided to take the situation in his own hands.

"You can come out you know", says Naruto.

A soft shriek escapes the girls lips after being discovered.

"Might as well come out, I know you have been following me. I respect your privacy, please respect mine. I know you are shy don't be. I promise I will be pleasant company", says Naruto.

After a few moments the young girl walks out from behind a tree. Closing her arms in her jacket as if trying to hide in it she slowly walks up to Naruto.

"I-I'm S-Sorry for f-following you", says the girl stuttering on her words.

"Don't worry about it, so tell me why have you been following me, Is there something you want to ask me?".

The girl sinks deeper into her jacket.

"W-well I...", she says before turning a deep shade of red, she stops talking.

"That shy huh, it's not all bad. I read on human behavior. Shyness does have a few advantages going for it. People who are shy tend to criticise themselves, while that sounds bad it tends to make them high achievers in life. Shy people also tend to be more sensitive and nicer. While people who are to bold tend to be a little blunt. I'm blunt and look at the classroom incident, I think Mizuki thinks I called him an idiot", says Naruto.

Naruto scoots upright from his slouched posture against the post. Noting the deepening blush and small smile on the girl.

"Anyway I forgot to introduce myself I'm Naruto"

"I-I'm Hinata"

Naruto smiles causing her to blush.

"Well it is good to meet you Hinata", says Naruto offering his hand.

Hinata slowly reaches for it in a shake.

"Y-you t-to", says Hinata.

Naruto looks to the sky for a second before turning back to Hinata.

"Hey I know this is a bit wierd, but I heard from Ino that you press flowers, I was wondering if you have a pressed Devine Flower, I have been reading on them for a while but can't find any pictures on them", says Naruto.

Hinata sinks into her jacket.

"Well I-I have a f-few flowers p-pressed in b-books at my house, I c-can bring the D-Devine Flower to the Academy t-tommorow", says Hinata turning the brightest shade of red yet.

"That sounds good, I would appreciate it, anyway it's getting late we should probably Get home, I have some work to do anyway", says Naruto.

He stands up stretches for a second before helping Hinata stand as well.

"It was good meeting you", said Naruto as he leaves for his home.

"Y-you to", says Hinata.

He watches for a moment as Hinata slowly walks back to hers seeming reluctant about it. slightly confused at this Naruto continues to his home. Once home Naruto grabs the Necronomicon. He returns to a page viewed earlier and one that confuses him. The page has no words to translate only a set of instruction to create some kind of seal in 3 dimensions rather than a flat 2 dimensional paper.

While the information on the seal was vague at best, what it was made out as was some way to allow him to understand the Necronomicon without having to translate it, which was becoming a problem as time went on. Almost as if the symbols in the book were changing to become more complex.

After hours of trying to figure out how it could be done Naruto thought of a possible way. Nailing twine almost to small to see to the wall, he ties it to thick black string, repeating the process he is able to tie the string and twine in such a way he completes what appears to be a floating circle of string when it is the twine that is used to keep it both in shape and in the air. Continuing the painstaking process he continues to nail twine to the wall on one end while tieing it to the black string. After several more hours he creates a rough image of the Symbol outlined in the Necronomicon. While only a tenth done the seemingly floating ball of string is already an impressive shape. Bending and curving around the original circle. Feeling tired Naruto decides to go to sleep. As he lowers his head to fall into the nocturnal peace, the unseen tendrils and feelers of the Necronomicon reach out to the seal of string and twine. Knotting it into a more streamline shape, leaving no room for even the slightest error. once finished the book slowly shuts itself waiting and watching.

The next day Naruto awakens from a restless sleep, still feeling tired he lumbers toward a nearby sink splashing water in his face. He carefully maneuvers around the string and twine so as not to disturb the seal. Changing outfits Naruto goes out ready for a new day of the academy. Walking down the road Naruto ignores those around him as they glare a him with hate and mistrust. After a brief walk Naruto enters the classroom, once again being the first one there. Taking the time to read Naruto skims through the book. After a minute He sees the Door open. Turning his eyes to the door, he watches as Shikamaru and Choji enters the room.

"Hey Naruto, up for a game of Shogi", asks Shikamaru.

"Why not my losing streak cant get much worse", says Naruto.

"You did beat him once", says Choji.

"He fell asleep, I don't count disqualification by laziness", says Naruto.

Shikamaru shrugs. He takes out the board and begins setting it up.

"Look on the bright side, at least you come close to winning", says Shikamaru.

"Speaking on that you must be a mind reader or something, I think 3 moves ahead you thing 5, I think 5 you think 10. How do you even do that", asks Naruto.

"Don't get me wrong Naruto you're good but in strategy games your impulsive, outside of them even I can only guess what you're going to do. It's a good thing you aim to be a ninja scholar, because you would not make a good ninja general, no offence", says Shikamaru.

"None taken", says Naruto.

As they play Choji gives a few chips to Naruto, who thanks him for the gesture. As the class begins to fill Naruto sees Hinata enter the room.

"Can you excuse me for a minute I'll be right back. And no looking at the board for more than two seconds, otherwise you'll find some way to destroy me when I come back", says Naruto.

"Too late", says Shikamaru.

Naruto sighs. He shakes his head and walks over to Hinata who begins blushing as he walks by.

"Hi Hinata, sorry to bother you. Did you bring the flower", asks Naruto.

She nods her head before taking out a book. Flipping through it She hands it to Naruto shaking as she does. Naruto thanks her again as he takes it. Taped to the page is the Devine Flower. While flat and dried out, it's gold color still is a thing to be admired. Almost like looking at a Gold colored Tulip buy much more narrow.

"W-when I first g-got it, the flower w-would glow a s-soft yellow light", says Hinata barely above a whisper.

Naruto stares at the flower for a few minutes before smiling and handing the book back to Hinata.

"It is a beautiful flower, thanks Hinata, If I am ever out in wave country I'll at least know what I'm looking for, if I find any more I'll give one to you", says Naruto.

As the thought of Naruto giving Hinata a flower, a rather rare flower at that she begins to blush into the deep red color she displayed yesterday.

"I-It was n-no p-problem, and T-thank you Naruto-kun", says Hinata.

As she walks over to her seat Naruto turns back to Shikamaru puzzling the honorific choice Hinata made. Thinking nothing of it he continues the game with Shikumaru, only to be beat in two turns.

"Well that makes 32 to 0", says Naruto.

"You are getting better at least", says Choji.

Naruto shrugs.

"I guess", says Naruto.

After Shikamaru picks up the board Naruto continues to read his book waiting for his teacher. After only a few seconds the door opens revealing the much more pleasant Iruka. After a moment of using a giant head jutsu and scream to quiet the classroom Iruka takes his place at the front of the class.

"Alright class after a few weeks of you all reading the materials I think it's time to go outside to see if you can perform the transformation technique Mizuki and I showed you last week as well as have our first full contact spars", says Iruka.

Leaving the class Naruto follows Shikamaru and Choji. After a leisurely walk to the outside training ground They stop.

"Ok as I call your name come to the circle to begin your spar, first up Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara", says Iruka.

Watching the fight Naruto silently goes over the 3 dimensional seal in his apartment. Trying to come up with a timeframe on when it would be completed.

Lets see, after six hours of work I am just about ten percent finished, so baring any unusual circumstances it should be complete in eight to ten days. Not going to be fin maneuvering around string for over a week. Maybe I should practice those easy Jutsu in the book. After all I only can do two right now and the other one is more of a chakra control exercise than anything else. Still being near inhumanly flexible with using chakra to massage the ligaments that hold bones together is quite the work out, really you'd think that doing that to every single joint would be harder, why is it that the supposed harder ones come to me so naturally.

After a while Naruto tunes back into the spars just as Choji and Shino finish theres. Looking at that he diserns who his probable opponent is.

"Next up Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha", says Iruka.

Naruto turns his head to a smirking Sauske. Both enter the ring at the same time.

"Ready to lose", asks Sasuke.

"Mind games don't work on me", says Naruto.

Sasuke Narrows his eyes ever so slightly before giving a faint nod. He says nothing more.

"Begin", says Iruka.

Sasuke immediately charges Naruto. As he throws a punch right for his chest, Naruto uses the flexibility exercise to bend back from the punch. As each punch and kick comes at Naruto he bends and twists around them. Not getting hit but not able to hit back. Arching his back at a seemingly uncomfortable degree he slightly twists and spins behind Sasuke. He throws his firt Punch but it is immediately deflected by Sasuke who spins delivering a hard kick to Naruto's abdomen. Rolling with it Naruto is able to reduce the damage taken.

Naruto pumps chakra in his legs and leaps back. Seeing Sasuke charge him fist ready to go Naruto twists down below the punch before coming up with a punch toward Sasukes chest. However Sasuke leans back punching Naruto in the ribs as he does. Naruto again rolls with it but the hit causes a slightly painful bruse. Twisting back Naruto swings his arm around aiming for Sasuke's shoulder. This time it hits. In the second that sauske uses trying to will the pain away Naruto grabs his Shoulders bringing his knee right to his stomach. Out of breath Naruto does not let up, delivering hit after hit. Using his high stamina and flexibility to make sure Sauske does not get a moment to collect himself. He attacks the spots already hit several times maximizing the damage.

After a few seconds of this however Sasuke gets his second wind and dodges the incoming attack. Going by Naruto's strategy he attacks spots already hit. While Naruto rolls with the punches using his flexibility Sasuke waits for his opening. After a heayw swing to his head Naruto ducks. Sasuke immediately brings his foot up kicking him directly upward into his chest knocking the wind form Naruto's lungs. Sasuke immediately dashes forward and punches Naruto to the ground. Naruto gasps for air before falling down.

"The winner is Sasuke Uchiha", says Iruka.

As Naruto begins to inhale deeply Iruka walks by him helping him to his feet.

"Not bad Naruto, you fight a little to dirty for my tastes but it is effective. Just add a bit of agility to your flexibility and stamina and you'd be a force to be reckoned with. Improvement to your strength and speed also won't hurt" says Iruka.

"Thank's Iruka sensei", says Naruto as he begins to breathe normally again.

He walks next to Shikamaru and Choji.

"That was good, but how do you bend like that. Some of it looked painful?", asks Choji.

"Genetics and practice maneuvering around my apartment. I put up twine all over the place to practice my flexibility, it feels odd contorting like that, but doesn't really hurt", says Naruto coming up with a plausible excuse should anyone discover the 3 dimensional seal in his apartment.

"Sounds troublesome", says Shikamaru.

"Everything is troublesome with you", says Naruto.

Shikamaru gives a lazy shrug before everyone walks back toward the classroom. On the way Naruto notices Sasuke smirking at him. He turns to Sasuke returning the smirk.

"Feel superior if you must, I still got a few good shots on you", said Naruto.

"Hnn"

Raising an eyebrow at the curious remark Naruto just ignores him. Once back in the class Iruka begins calling students up front to show there progress with the Transformation technique while giving tips on how to improve it. Naruto keeps an ear out for his name as he pulls out a book to start reading. Ater he finishes a chapter he hears Iruka call his name. Naruto marks his page and walks up to the front. Creating the necessary hand signs he prepares his illusion.

"Transformation Jutsu", he says.

He turns into a perfect copy of Iruka.

"Wow, no bluring around the edges or anything That may be the best I have ever seen. Very good Naruto", says Iruka.

Naruto transforms back thanking Iruka before returning to his seat. He gets back to his book as the class continues with the lesson. As the day Draws to a close Naruto heads home immediately. He continues to unwind string and twine adding to the seal. As it begins to take a strange geometric pattern Naruto adds the finishing touches before heading off to bed. Once again as he sleeps the unseen tendrils refine his work on the seal. However as Naruto slumbers Minds from beyond time and space pull at his consciousness.

Naruto awakens in a strange room one he had never seen before. As he lifts his head he notices he is much, much taller. He looks down but sees no legs. He inspects his body and realizes it is not his. He looks at his arm which is now a strange tentacled appendage ending is a strange almost insectoid claw. Fear encompasses him.

"Welcome", speaks a voice that seemingly enters his mind directally.

Turning his head Naruto looks at this creature in morbid fascination. It is a large cone-shaped being. The point of the cone ended in four long appendages. The creature had similar 'hands' to what Naruto Now possessed. One appendage ended in what could only be called four blood red trumpets. The last appendage was a large circular lobe with tendrils hanging from the bottom and three eyes. On top of it's 'head' were flower shaped sensory organs, possibly ears. Fearful Naruto backs away from the creature.

"You have no need to fear me Naruto, I am a representative of The Great Race of Yith, and we have much to discuss"


	5. Conversations with the Old

**Chapter 5 Conversations with the Old**

"What the hell are you and what did you do to me?", asks Naruto as he notes the words leave his mind but no mouth.

"We have done nothing to your body, all we have done is transfer your mind through time and space into this body. While its original mind resides in yours for the time being", says the Yithian.

"Why, how, what. Ok I take it there is a reason you mind jacked me trough time", says Naruto trying to put on a brave show in front the strange alien being.

The creature slithers closer, in a way akin to a slug.

"We only wish to talk Naruto, we wish to understand, and warn you".

"Warn me?", asks Naruto obviously not calming down.

"Your possession of the Necronomicon is unusual, for a human. Not so much that you possess the true tome, it has happened before. What is unusual is your immunity to it's effects on sanity. This has drawn Unwanted attention", says the Yithian.

"What do you mean?"

"Your activities with the book are most interesting, especially considering you have read such words with your sanity intact. We still do not know why, which is what my colleague is doing in your body. We will not change anything we merely will attempt to understand why you seem immune".

"So let me get this straight, you swap my minds with some tentacled, cone-shaped gastropod to see why I haven't lost my mind?", asks Naruto.

"Yes, in return we have decided to issue you a warning, one you will only remember subconciously when you return to your body".

"So you are going to issue me a warning that I won't even remember properly, great. Fine what is this warning".

"As I said your reading of the book has drawn unwanted attention to yourself young Naruto, The Gaze of the Outer Gods and the Great Old Ones has shifted to you, something about what you either have done, what you are doing, or what you will do has caught their attention. Trust me when I say for a human this is not good in the slightest", says the Creature as it begins to circle and inspect Naruto.

"If what little I read on the Outer Gods and Great Old Ones is true, saying it's not good in the slightest is a massive understatement", says Naruto as he attempts to move in his new body.

"Indeed, but we wanted to let you know. It seems as if the very day you discovered the book something has had a hand in shaping your life to become what it is now. We do not yet know whom or what this unseen force is, but it has plans for you. I would be wary before reading from the book again. In any event Whatever this force is, it is sufficiently powerful enough to block itself from our memories, considering we are a race capable of mentally traveling through the veil of time, this speaks greatly of it's power".

"Fine what do I do?", asks Naruto.

"I am not here to tell you what must be done. I merely am paying you for allowing us use of your body so we may understand this unusual phenomena"

"Saying a person keeping there sanity is an unusual phenomena does not inspire much confidence", says Naruto.

"In cases of humans retaining their sanity after reading from the Necronomicon, keeping your mind intact is much worse than losing it considering what now watches you" Says the Yithian.

Naruto attempts to shrug in the Yithian body but finds the action difficult.

"You are a bit of a pessimist, you know that right, whatever can you tell me anything about the Necronomicon, some information on it would help?", Asks Naruto.

"Very well, There are many copies of the Necronomicon, what you hold is the first, written by the Outer Gods themselves. While it does contain untold knowledge that is both valuable and useful it is also knowledge of a sinister nature. what it's true purpose is, I do not know but it travels from one universe to another to complete it".

"Ok is there anything else you wish to tell me?", asks Naruto.

"Only this the very presence of the Necronomicon is changing your world at a fundamental level, what these changes are we do not yet know. Also The book may make you powerful, but all power has it's price".

"Just one more question, I have wondered something for quite some time, there was this note in the book one side of it just had the words 'Look to the Stars' written over and over, what does that mean?", asks Naruto.

The creature remains silent. Seemingly attempting to find the best way to answer the question.

"I am afraid it means nothing good, the answer is within the Necronomicon itself, you may want to read more on the beings who now watch you, be wary but if you do this, you will understand".

The creature looks up for a moment.

"It seems as if we have concluded our research, the price for allowing this knowledge has been paid, goodbye young Naruto, we shall not meet again".

As the creature finishes Naruto's vision blurs, then goes black. His mind is pulled across both space and time to return home.

Naruto wakes on the floor of his bedroom. As he does he rubs his head in pain. As he does this he gets the strange feeling as if he has forgotten something important. After a few minutes trying to figure out what it is he gets up and heads off to the bathroom to clean up. As he heads there he looks out the window and notices it is still night. After the shower Naruto feels strangely aware, as if he has slept for days, though the clock reveals he barely slept at all.

Ignoring this Naruto decides to go back to the seal of twine and string adding to it. Noting the instruction in the book he continues working on the most difficult part of the seal, a large twenty sided geometric shape. Attaching it to the circle in the center of the room by bits of dark string, Naruto steps back to admire his work. Already over half way done Naruto decides to go back to the Necronomicon.

Using a loose pice of string to mark his page He flips through the book. Feeling as if something is pulling him to a certain page he stops on a page with another detailed drawing, this one appears to be a drawing of constellations in the night's sky. Looking at it he recognized the placement of stars to seemingly match that of the stars position as they always are, but as he looks at the drawing he notes several stars seem to be in slightly different location, as if they had moved.

Naruto looks at the pictures confusingly, while most of the stars are spot on where they should be the ones that are in different spots confuses him further. Grabbing a blank piece of paper he marks the page to read it later. Putting the book down Naruto returns to tying and perfecting the seal. After hours of doing this he watches as the sun begins to rise. Standing back to admire his work on the 3 dimensional seal, Naruto returns to his room to prepare for a new day at the academy. As he does this the unseen tendrils again fix and perfect the seal.

As Naruto dresses he again tries to figure out what it is he had seem to have forgotten that seems so important now. After finishing getting dressed and noting that he has over 2 hours until the academy opens Naruto decides to go pay the Hokage a visit. carefully moving around the string Naruto heads out toward the Hokage tower.

Pulling his hood up to both not bring attention to himself and listen to the conversations going on around him, Naruto takes the shortest path to the tower.

After an uneventful walk due to the streets having little to no people in them Naruto enters the tower to head toward the Hokage's office. On his way up the spiraling stairs he hears voices coming from the office. He focuses his attention on the sound to hear better.

" Come now Hiruzen, surely nothing could interfere with the crystal ball", speaks a voice.

"Danzo I have not been able to use it to see anything, it's as if there is a shroud all around Konoha, I cannot view anything within the village, If you are not responsible who is", asks the Hokage.

"Hiruzen I understand your worry, but I wan not even aware the telescope technique could be interfered with is such a manner", says Danzo.

"Fine Danzo, I believe you, for now. But I will get to the bottom of why this is happening", says the Hokage.

"See that you do, I do not appreciate these accusations Hokage-sama, and the news worries me just as much as you".

The sound of a cane hitting the floor is heard, as if the man is moving closer to the door. When he opens the door Naruto looks up at the bandaged form of a man around the Hokage's age. Naruto accidentally bumps into him as he opens the door.

"Excuse me, I am just here to speak to the Hokage", says Naruto.

The man looks at Naruto for a moment his face unreadable, he gives the slightest nod before walking away. Naruto enters the room.

"Hey old man, how's life", asks Naruto.

"Ahh Naruto, good to see you. Don't you have to be at the academy soon", asks the Hokage.

"I woke up a bit early so I decided to pay you a visit, it had been a while", says Naruto.

He nods taking a puff from his pipe.

"So how goes your academy work".

"It's simple enough to understand, some of the history on ninja we have had to read is material I have already read, but I find ways to pass the time. Usually I bring a book with me in that event, but I am running out of books. Cant wait untill I am a genin, access to the Ninja Library will give me more to read on off days", say's Naruto.

"Glad to hear it", says the Hokage as he straightens himself causing several audible pops of bone.

"I'm getting to old for this", says the Hokage to himself.

"You really should find a successor, you work to much. Hell if it wasn't for the kyuubi attack you'd be enjoying your retirement right now", says Naruto.

Hiruzen smiles letting out a soft giggle, while the act was genuine Naruto notices the man's eyes widen ever so slightly at the mention of the Kyuubi, but the act is so small Naruto is not sure he seen it.

"perhaps you are right, I remember when you wanted to be the Hokage once, only two years ago. You were only five. Sure you wouldn't want the job some day", asks the Hokage in jest.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I still remember the day I changed my mind. I was sitting in here all day while you worked reading those books you got me. The paperwork just kept coming and coming. I may like to read but even I have a limit", says Naruto with a smile.

Hiruzen laughs at Naruto remembering that day.

"Well when you put it that way you are smarter than I was at your age, much smarter. I didn't realize the power of the foe that is paperwork until I actually got the job", says the Hokage with a smile.

Naruto giggles at the words.

"Yeah, still don't get me wrong. I know it's an important job and everything, I just don't think it is the job for me, at least not how I am now. Besides there are probably a hundred ninja better suited to the job than I am or probably will be", says Naruto.

"Well at least you know your limits. It's a good trait to have".

Naruto nods. He turns to the clock on the wall.

"Well I should get going, I only got about half an hour to get to class, and for me to arrive even five minutes early that's too late. They might even mark me absent before the time is up. I'll catch ya later Old Man, take care", Says Naruto as he leaves the room.

The Hokage gives a small wave as he leaves. Then he turns his head to the unfinished paperwork, he gives off a sigh before grabbing the top sheet.

Naruto makes his way to the academy. Pulling his Hood up he idly listens to the conversations around him, an old habit he gained from the first days of hiding his identity. As the people talk to each other about life, their day, or other such uninteresting topics. Naruto's mind wanders back to the seal he has been working on. While it is a slow process he can't help but wonder how such a thing would somehow allow him to read from the Necronomicon without translating it.

Going over possibilities his mind wanders further as he thinks about the reagent. While it would be highly unstable with unpredictable results without the Devine Flower, he finds himself tempted to create the unfinished formula, to test on mice. As he does he is reminded of the events that happened to Dr. West and puts those thoughts aside as best he can.

After a while of contemplation he finds he is already at the academy and walks inside. Heading toward his class room, he notes that for the first time, he is not the first student there. Shrugging slightly, he walks to his seat and begins to read.


	6. The Secret of the Seal

**Chapter 6 The Secret of the Seal**

After a relatively uneventful day, Naruto heads back home. Overzealous, Naruto who now has a day off from the academy tomorrow decides to spend his free time completing the seal. Walking inside moving carefully through the twine, Naruto nails and end of the twine to the wall. Tying it to the black string Naruto continues to create the geometric patterns tieing them to one another. Following the instructions of the Necronomicon to the letter.

As the black string begins to form an unusual shape that is difficult to see, Naruto applies the finishing touches to the newest shape. Moving over to another side of the room, Naruto begins to use the near sightless twine to link the string together. Creating a 3 dimensional pattern Naruto takes great care creating the paterns. Before he knows it it is past midnight. Grabbing a quick bit to eat, Naruto decides to finally finish the Seal tomorrow.

As he sleeps the unseen tendrils from the Necronomicon once again fix the seal. During the night Naruto dreams of strange creatures that move as slugs with four long appendages streaming from the top of their cone-like bodies. Tossing and turning Naruto's dreams continue to change. He stands in a black endless void, ataring at a solitary lone glowing sphere. vibrating at such speeds it appears to phase from reality.

Naruto Wakes just as dawn approaches. He immediately readies himself as he grabs the last of the twine and string preparing to finish the Seal. Hours pass as Naruto carefully places each and every knot and turn of string in the correct spot, untill finally the seal is complete. Looking at the pattern Naruto notes it is symmetrical in nature appearing as an elaborate floating throne With several Spheres, Cubes, and Diamond shapes all encompassing a single circle. Satisfied with his work Naruto maneuvers around the string to his front door. He heads off to gather the necessary items to activate the seal.

For the final time. The unseen feelers and tendrils fix the seal. Making sure it is perfect in every way. Naruto walks through a ninja supply shop. Grabbing many containers of ink and brushes. Using every bit of money he brought with him, Naruto runs home, excited to finally finish the seal.

Once home, Naruto removes the caps from the jars of ink. Taking a thin brush He begins to inc the string making sure not a single drop hits the twine holding the seal in place. Slowly he goes over every inch of string not moving until the Ink soaks completely into it. Hours pass as he does this. Not stopping even to eat or rest. As the string is soaked to such a point that it completely colors the strung without dripping Naruto prepares the final part. Biting his thumb until it bleeds, he lets a single drop of blood hit the Sphere of string in the center of the 'throne'.

Naruto backs up and waits. Seconds pass and Naruto slowly starts to lose hope. Then the string begins to glow. Naruto perks up as the glow follows down the seal. After a moment Naruto notes it is getting hotter. Suddenly the twine holding the seal in place snaps. As each bit of twine nailed to the wall breaks Naruto is amazed that the seal made from string does not fall to the floor. The Sphere of string begind to turn clockwise. Slowly at first then faster and faster. The other pieces of the seal react as they are seemingly pulled into the glowing sphere. Quicker than the eye can see The rest of the seal is sucked up into itself leaving only the rotating sphere, which turns a curious blue color. It Grows in size as a blue mist emanates from it. Then abruptly the slowing sphere stops spinning.

Naruto stares at the Sphere, it appears to now be a sphere made of some glowing blue liquid. Naruto in awe touches the sphere. It causes ripples to emanate through it. Mazmerized by the sight before him, Naruto cannot help but let his eyes take in the beauty of the impossible object before him. Then without warning A giant Tentacle emerges from the sphere Wrapping around Naruto before he even seen it. Arms pined to his sides Naruto squirms trying to free himself of the tentacle, but it's grip only tightens.

Two smaller tentacles grow from the shere rubbing themselves against Naruto's face as if scanning for something. Frozen in fear Naruto can only stare as the two tentacles shoot themselves at both his eyes. Then the world goes black.

Naruto wakes up on the floor. Staring around at the room he rubs his eyes. Seeing bits of twine all over the room Naruto turns his head looking for any signs of the Seal. Seeing none Naruto stands up. Feeling as if he had fallen off a mountain. Naruto looks to the floor where the Necronomicon lay. He stares at it for a moment before scanning the room one more time.

He shakes his head letting out a heavy sigh. He turns back to the book to pick it up when he freezes. Naruto begins to smile. He trembles with anticipation as he slowly picks up the book. Bringing it to his eyes Naruto looks at the words on the page.

"I can understand it", says Naruto with a smile. Naruto stops as he looks down. As the words left his lips he noted streams of color flowing out.

"What", says Naruto watching the waves of color exit his lips.

Naruto walks to the window, noting that each step he takes causes color to shoot up from the ground. Naruto looks at his hands for a moment before snapping. A sharp purple color appears for a second. Then He cracks his knuckles. Each pop sending wave after wave of different colors. Finally Naruto takes out a small unused bruch and drops it to the ground, as expected the waves of color again come from it as it hits the ground.

"Synesthesia. I can see sound", says Naruto smiling to himself as he watches the colorful sound waves exit his lips.

He turns back to the Necronomicon, reading it's passages without having to translate them.

"The seal, it worked", say's Naruto.

He flips through the book trying to find out what the seal exactly did to him. As he found the string used to mark the page with the seals instructions on it, Naruto is confused when in place of that is a drawing of a strange alien eye. Looking above the image he begins to read the passage below it.

The Eyes of Azathoth, the eyes that see only Truth.

Naruto looks back up at the strange picture before dropping the book. He bolts toward the bathroom to stare in the mirror. Naruto freezes as he inspects his eyes. Gone were the azure and white eyes he was familiar with. It there place were the blackest orbs, His once blue iris turned a bright yellow-orange color, it was shaped like a five-pointed star with rounded points. His pupil was shaped similar to that of a squid or octopus. As he leaned in closer at the very center of his pupil was a small glowing spot of red, almost unoticable from even a small distance. Staring at his new eyes thoughts raced through Naruto's mind.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes fall down. On his stomach he see's what appears to be a complex seal, one which does not appear as anything shown in the Necronomicon. Looking one last time at his eyes Naruto quickly runs out of the bathroom. Grabbing the Necronomicon Naruto hides it under the floorboards. He yanks out drawer after drawer around his home until he finds a pair of goggles. He puts them on before bolting out the door running as fast as his legs would carry him.

Hiruzen continues reading the last of the paperwork. Smiling as he signs his name on the final piece, he stands and stretches. He grabs the paperwork and puts it all to the side of his desk before lighting his pipe. He prepares to leave when he hears the sound of running coming up the steps. He backs away from the door as the ANBU hidden in the room tense. After only a moment he watches as the door slams open. Naruto runs up to the Hokage before being stopped by several ANBU ninja coming seemingly from nowhere.

He notices Naruto is wearing goggles and seems to have a frantic look on his face. Calmly he nods at the ANBU who release Naruto. The chile who while only seven in age was remarkable mature for his age seems to be gibbering words faster than the Hokage can understand.

"Naruto calm down, What happened", asks the Hokage.

"I I I I, I just woke up. I had to use the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and, and I saw, I saw", Naruto freezes up not going any further.

He begins shaking as if in fear. Hiruzen leans down and pulls the boy into a soft hug. Slowly Naruto calms down.

"It's ok Naruto, I'm here", says Hiruzen as he rubs Naruto's back.

The boy Slowly calms down and looks up to the Hokage.

"It's my eyes, they changed", said Naruto.

Hiruzen flinched in surprize. Naruto Slowly removes the goggles and looks up at the Hokage. Hiruzen stares into Naruto's eyes seemingly calming down before the look of shock and confusion enters his face.

"Naruto, what happened", asked the Hokage.

"I don't know, I just looked in the mirror and my eyes were like this", says Naruto.

Hiruzen Nods, he turns to one of the ANBU in the room.

"Get me a doctor in here right away, and notify Homura and Koharu", says the Hokage.

The ANBU members disappear from the room before the Hokage walks up to Naruto. He sits next to the boy trying to calm him down. Black tears streak down Naruto's cheek as Hiruzen pulls him into another hug.

"It's ok Naruto, it's ok. Don't be scared it's nothing bad", he says as he rubs the boys back.

Naruto cries into the Hokage's arms for several minutes before drifting into sleep.

After a while The council of Homura and Koharu walk in. They note Naruto sleeping on the counch before going to the Hokage's side.

"Why have you called us Hiruzen, it is past midnight. And what is Naruto doing here", asks Koharu.

"Something important has come up, it involves Naruto. Before you ask it has nothing to do with his tenant", says the Hokage.

"What is it then", asks Homura.

"Naruto came running in my office as I was about to leave. The boy was frantic. After calming down he removed a pair of goggles he was wearing. It appears as if Naruto has some kind of Dojutsu I have never seen. I called a doctor, he is waiting outside. He will test Naruto's eyes, but I called you here to hear your council on what matters should be taken", asked Hiruzen.

"The child has a Kekkei Genkai, and a Dojutsu no less, but how", asks Koharu.

"I do not know, based on what Naruto has told me, he merely awoke in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror he saw his eyes and Quickly ran here", says Hiruzen.

"I see, with that cleared up I think it best we show Naruto's Dojutsu to the clan heads and civilian council members, it would be best if we wait until after we know what his Dojutsu is capable of", says Homura.

"I agree, if we show Naruto with a Kekkei Genkai with no knowledge on what it is capable of, the civilians will degenerate into a hate filled mess", says Koharu.

Hiruzen nods.

"I can accept that, anything else", asks the Hokage.

"In relation to the boys ninja training, it would probably be best if we notify the teachers of the boys absence, it may take a week before we are fully aware of the abilities he now has", says Homura.

"Also we should speak to the Doctor who will examine Naruto, make sure he does not release the secret until the Civilian council and clan heads have been notified", says Koharu.

"Yes, don't worry, the only ones who know are the tree in this room an a select group of my most trusted ANBU operatives, The doctor called is also a friend of the family, we should be able to keep this under wraps for now, thank you Homura and Koharu. That will be all. Go home and get some rest, we will begin making the preparations in the morning", says the Hokage.

Each one nod before leaving the office. The Hokage lays back in his chair looking at Naruto as he sleeps soundly.

* * *

The Cover image for this story show The Eyes of Azathoth, the eyes Naruto now possesses.


	7. The Truth

**Chapter 7 The Truth**

Naruto sat on a small bed in the Doctors office. He held a small hand mirror to his face looking at his eyes. Not paying attention to the world around him. As time went by he noticed colors of sound emerging from the door. While not paying attention to it he knew the door had been opened.

He turned as the Doctor walked in.

"Good morning Uzumaki-san, how are you feeling", asks the Doctor.

"Creeped out, tired, and hungry. So what do you think these eyes can do?", asked Naruto.

The Doctor walked up to Naruto taking out a small flashlight shining the light in his eyes.

"Not sure yet. Other than your synesthesia, most Dojutsu allow some resistance against genjutsu, we will have a genjutsu expert come in to test that. Other than that we will check to see your field of vision, clarity, and enhancements. After that you can name this new Dojutsu if you want, theres no record of it", says the Doctor.

"They are called the Eyes of Azathoth", says Naruto.

"Interesting name, how do you know it", asks the Doctor.

"I don't know I just do", says Naruto.

The Doctor nods his head in understanding.

"Knowledge on the name might be given to those who possess it, I have heard stranger things. Anything else", asks the doctor.

"Only that they are eyes that see only truth, whatever that means", says Naruto.

"Hmmm, I see. Alright time for the first few tests, it won't be anything difficult just a normal eye examination", says the doctor.

Naruto nods before turning down to his stomach looking at the seal. While Naruto's knowledge in seals is minimal, he can guess what the seal is for. In truth his freak out the other day was not over just his new eyes, but this seal that from design alone could not come from the Necronomicon.

As the doctor does tests ranging from reading letters on a poster to examining his eyes thoroughly, Naruto went on with the test for little under 45 minutes.

"Well it seems as if the eyes give you superb vision, on top of that your visual radius extends to the side of your head. Not as good as the Byakugan but then again it is hard to beat full 360 degree vision, it is a little unusual your eyes are constantly active with no way to shut them off, perhaps that's just how this Dojutsu works. Either way we won't know if this is a good or bad thing. It really depends on how much chakra your eyes use to be active", says the doctor.

"Any idea on why my tears are black", asks Naruto.

"I sent a sample to the lab. So far they cant find anything unusual with them other than color. Probably just a quirk of your new eyes".

"I see, well at least it's not an acid", says Naruto.

"That would probably be painful", says the doctor with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, so while we wait for this genjutsu specialist, want to talk", asks Naruto.

"I don't see why not", says the doctor.

Naruto nods.

"So do I get a name from my doctor, I'd hate to just call you that", says Naruto.

"You can call me Nobutoshi. I may not be a midic-nin but I am one of the beat doctors in the village, Who do you think helps Hiruzen. I spent my youth helping research bloodlines. I think Hiruzen gave you one of my books".

"Really that was you, wow you got to study the Dead Bone Pulse before the purge didn't you?", asks Naruto.

"Yes I did, lets just say the Kaguya clan was not happy when that book came out. I didn't even reveal any of there techniques, just a few notes on the chemical makeup of there skeletal structure. In truth the only reason I wrote that book was for there to be better information on the Kaguya for medical treatment, that's why I even started researching bloodlines, when you're body is different from most you need specialized treatment. I was lucky to get what little I did."

"If they were still around they might find that information quite useful", says Naruto.

"Or they might flay me alive, they were on the savage side", says Nobutoshi.

As they continue to talk among each other a knock can be heard at the door. Nobutoshi walks to the door and opens it. Standing there is a tall woman with black hair and red eyes.

"Ah, Kurenai welcome", says Nobutoshi as he lets her in.

"The Hokage asked me to be here something about some kind of test", asks Kurenai.

She turns her head to look at Naruto before staring at his eyes for a moment.

"Kurenai this is Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto this is Kurenai Yuhi", says Nobutoshi.

"A pleasure to meet you Kurenai", says Naruto.

"Likewise", says Kurenai with a smile.

She continues to look at his eyes.

"So as you can probably tell Naruto here has developed a never before seen Dojutsu. Unlike most Dojutsu it is constantly active, Hiruzen asks you here to see it's level to detect Genjutsu", says Nobutoshi.

"I see, ok then", says Kurenai as she walks over to Naruto.

"I promise not to use anything to bad", says Kurenai.

Naruto nods. Kurenai looks at Naruto for a moment. Waiting to see if he notices anything. Naruto looks around the room.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary", says Naruto.

"Really, tell me can you see flower pedals falling from the ceiling", asks Kurenai.

Naruto looks up.

"No"

"Ok I'm going to use more advanced Genjutsu until you see one of them, the moment you see anything let me know, ok"

"Sure", says Naruto as he sits up.

Time passes, Kurenai uses more complex illusion after illusion. Naruto scans the room looking for anything.

"Nothing", says Naruto.

Kurenai looks at Naruto impressed.

"Ok I didn't want to do this but I am going to use my most powerful Genjutsu, just let me know when to stop ok", says Kurenai.

"You sound reluctant, is this illusion that bad", asked Naruto.

"The last person I used it on became brain-dead after only a minute, it affects all senses simultaneously", says Kurenai.

Naruto stares at her if a confused fear before thinking it over.

"Ok, I'm good with that, just don't let it last more than a few seconds, I like my brain", says Naruto.

Kurenai smiles applying the Genjutsu. Naruto again seems unfazed.

"Did you cast it yet", asks Naruto.

Kurenai flinches looking at naruto with a face of surprize and shock.

"You didn't see anything, feel anything, hear anything, nothing", asks Kurenai.

"No", says Naruto.

Kurenai Turns to Nobutosi. His eyebrow raised as he inspects Naruto.

"I have never heard of anything like this, the boy is immune to even my most powerful Genjutsu", says Kurenai.

"No not immune, he is physically unable to be deceived by them. Nauto you say that the only thing you know about the Eyes of Azathoth is they see only truth correct", asks Nobutoshi.

Naruto nods.

"I see, can you make a clone for me Naruto", asks Nobutoshi.

Naruto complies. After feeling the chakra leave him He looks around the room for it. Nobutoshi and Kurenai stare at an empty spot on the floor, comical looks on there face.

"Your clone looks dead", says Kurenai.

"What clone?", asks Naruto.

Kurenai points to an empty spot on the floor.

"I can't see it", says Naruto.

"As I thought, He can not even see his own illusions, he can cast them but nothing more. This might be a problem, isn't the Clone and Transformation technique needed to pass the academy", asks Nobutoshi.

"They are", says Naruto a small bit of dread in his voice.

Nobutoshi nods.

"Naruto try the transformation Jutsu", asks Nobutoshi.

Naruto complies Turning into a copy of Nobutoshi.

"I can see this one", says Naruto.

Kurenai's eyes widen. She walks up to Naruto and touches his head.

"It's not an illusion", she says in disbelief.

"What really", says Nobutoshi as he runs to Naruto touching his shoulder.

They both stare at him for a moment.

"An actual transformation, remarkable", says Nobutoshi.

Naruto turns back to himself. Looking at the two. He takes a seat as the two compose themselves.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you Naruto", says Kurenai.

He smiles.

"Indeed, in any event there are still some tests that need to be done, thank you Kurenai", says Nobutoshi.

She gives him a small bow before leaving, looking at Naruto one last time in mild concern and confusion as she leaves.

"Well, it looks as if your eyes are quite useful, I am not yet sure if your physical transformation is related to your eyes but I will continue to study your eyes. I have to give my report to Hiruzen. Until the tests are done you will stay here with him."

Naruto looks up at the man about to complain before slowly lowering his head.

"I understand", says Naruto.

In truth Naruto had no problem staying with his surrogate grandfather, but he wanted to use his eyes to read from the Necronomicon. He lays in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He makes noises with his mouth and watches waves of color come out to pass the time. As he lays he feels himself slowly drift into sleep.

The days pass by as test after test is done to see how the eyes work. So far the only other thing of interest his eyes did was alow Naruto to read any language. Even codes and ciphers. An entire new secret code was created to test Naruto's abilities. He could understand the secret message as soon as he was handed the paper.

Naruto's mind continued to wonder to the seal on his stomach. As he went over the possibilities as to it's purpose he came to the same conclusion, but he could not be entirely sure. He decided to ask the Hokage on the subject tomorrow after the next test.

Naruto stared at the eyes of Nobutoshi. the looks of disbelief and shock painted on his face.

"I don't believe it, your Dojutsu uses absolutely no Chakra. I don't even know how that is possible", says Nobutoshi.

"What do you think that means", asks Naruto.

Nobutoshi shakes his head.

"I don't know Naruto, but it does explain why your eyes are constantly activated. Other Dojutsu can be activated on a whim and deactivated just as much to concerve chakra. Since your eyes do not consume any chakra there is no need to be deactivated ever, the disadvantage there seems to be, is being distracted by the colors of sound, but apparently they do not distract you unless you want them to."

"Well that's good, these eyes are still a little creepy, but hey what Dojutsu isn't", says Naruto.

Nobutoshi shrugs.

"I have to say the Eyes of Azathoth are quite amazing. Everything about them revolves around seeing through deception, people can still lie to you, but alot of the time you can tell you are being lied to. They are quite remarkable", says Nobutoshi.

"I still think the Byakugan and Sharringan are much more useful, the ability to copy any move you see is cool, and 360 X-ray vision is awesome. Still I wish there was something I can do a little something extra", says Naruto.

"Maybe they can. While this is the last test, chances are that your eyes have one or two surprises for you in the future, only time will tell" says Nobutoshi.

Naruto shruggs.

" suppose, but I'd much rather know there full capabilities before I become a ninja, I'd hate to go into my first mission blind. Pardon the pun", says Naruto.

Nobutoshi laughs.

"yes I can see that reasoning, still I hope if you find out anything interesting I'd love to hear about it", says Nobutoshi.

"Tell you what. Let me read a few more of your books on Kekkei Genkai and you have my word", says Naruto.

"All you have to do is ask", says Nobutoshi as he reaches into his doctor's bad pulling out a book and handing it to Naruto.

"That book is one of mine, I have been using it while dealing with your Dojutsu. It is specifically on Dojutsu. Considering the circumstances I thought you would like to have it. Since These are the last tests I don't need it anymore, and I have a few extra at my house".

"Thanks Nobutoshi, I learn anything interesting you'd be the first to hear about it", says Naruto.

He pockets the book as he gets ready for the final tests.

Later that day after the test Naruto walks through the Hokage estate searching for the old man. As he searches the grounds he finds Hiruzen at his study writing on notes.

"Hey old man", says Naruto.

Hiruzen looks up and smiles.

"Oh hello Naruto what can I do for you", asks Hiruzen.

"There is something I wanted to ask you about", says Naruto.

Hiruzen puts down his pen.

"Very well, I'm here. What is it you wish to talk about", asks Hiruzen.

Naruto sits down at a nearby chair and inhales deeply.

"Ever since I got these eyes I have been able to see this seal on my stomach", says Naruto.

Hiruzen Straightens his spine.

"I see, and you came to ask me what it is", asks Hiruzen.

"I think I know what it is, and what it holds", says Naruto.

Hiruzen puts down his pipe.

"Then I suppose I should tell you the story, I was going to wait untill you were older but I believe you are responsible enough to handle this information", says Hiruzen.

Naruto focuses his attention to the Hokage.

"When the None tailed Fox attacked the Fourth Hokage fought it valiantly, this you already know. What is not so well known outside Konoha is he could not kill the beast. He created a seal, the very seal on your stomach to contain the Fox. After the battle I forbade it from talking about this, It was my wish that you have a normal childhood. In the end I was already to late. The damage had already been done. Everyone around at that time seen him seal the fox in you. Maybe I was foolish to believe the citizens of Konoha would look past that but I did all I could Naruto. I am sorry you have to bear this burden", says Hiruzen.

Naruto absorbs the information.

"So thats it huh. I have to say I have known for years that the citizens have thought I was the fox, I never knew why. It never occurred to me living things could be sealed.", says Naruto.

"You are smart for your age Naruto, no one can say otherwise. There is some other information I have it is also a secret that not many know, but If you prefer I can tell you what it is. I trust you are mature enough to be let known", says Hiruzen.

"Before I ask what that information is, can you answer one thing for me", asks Naruto.

"Anything Naruto, just ask", says Hirozen.

Naruto looks at the man for a moment.

"Why did the Fourth choose me", asks Naruto.

"That is related to the other bit of information I had", says Hiruzen.

Naruto nods.

"I see. I'd like to hear the secret", says Naruto.

Hiruzen takes in a deep breath. He reaches into his desk and pulls out an envelope.

"This was to be given to you when you made 18 or Jonin, the answer to your question is in this envelope."

Naruto takes the Envelope. He stares at it for a moment before slowly opening it. Inside are several documents. One of which is a picture. Naruto pulls it out first. He stares at the picture of the Fourth Hokage standing next to a bed where a woman with long red hair lays holding a newborn with spiky blond hair. Naruto stares at the picture before black tears fall from his eyes. He carefully puts the picture aside before removing a birth certificate.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Father: Minato Namikaze. Mother: Kushina Uzumaki", says Naruto outloud.

Hiruzen looks on with sad eyes as the black tears stain the certificate. Naruto looks up at the old man smiling as the tears flow.

"Thanks old man", says Naruto as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

Hiruzen gets up and walks up to Naruto. He places a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looks up again before jumping up sobbing into his robe. After a few seconds he backs away.

"You know, I actually feel better. I thought that when I came here this conversation would go differently. I'm glad I was wrong. I don't care about the Kyuubi. It's just good to know who they were", says Naruto.

He picks up the picture staring at it.

"The contents of that envelope are yours to keep Naruto, As for Kyuubi. The rule applies only to the citizens of Konoha, it does not apply to you. You may tell who you wish", says Hiruzen.

Naruto nods. He takes a deep breath putting the contents back into the envelope. He begins to leave the office before turning around.

"I'm glad you told me Hiruzen, I know why you kept this information from me, and I understand. No hard feeling", says Naruto as he leaves the room.

Hiruzen looks at Naruto and smiles before turning back to his desk.


	8. New Power

**Chapter 8 New Power**

Naruto stood outside the council room. As he waited he looked at the picture of his parents. So many questions answered in a single night. A weight lifted from his shoulders. His parents looked so happy in the picture. After getting over the shock him learning of his parents and the identity of his father. Naruto thought of the fox within him. A constant companion he had never known of. perhaps one who he may never speak to. Naruto felt odd atmitting this, but he was always curious. He wished to know the fox within him, a being of unimaginable age who was obviously sapient must hold untold knowlege, much like the Necronomicon, but to a lesser degree.

Naruto pockets the picture continuing to muse on the secrets revealed to him. The council meeting was quiet. Naruto knew what they might be saying. It was on the lines of how his eyes worked. After all the civilian members while ignorant, were only human, and Humans fear the unknown. A notion that always confused young Naruto. He believed the Unkown was something to be sought out and discovered. perhaps this was why he planed on continuing to read from the Necronomicon.

As the thoughts raced through his mind the doors opened. An ANBU ninja motioned for Naruto to follow. As he walked through the room where the council sat eyeing Naruto. He merely Stood straight, playing on his manners so as not to start an incident.

"Greetings Council, I as you know am Naruto Uzumaki. I take it that you have been informed on the Eyes of Azathoth, and undoubtably have some questions from me. I would be honored to answer any questions to the best of my ability", says Naruto with a small bow.

The council seem to ease up (At least the Clan Heads Do) as they fire question after question. Curiously most of the questions from the clan heads seem to come from a Hyuuga. No doubt due to the Dojutsu of there own. Naruto wonders if he feels threatened by an emerging bloodline with an as of yet unknown potential. Naruto answers the Questions to the best of his abilities but as the minutes turn to hours. He finds himself answering the same questions over and over again with only slightly different wording.

All the questions revolve around Naruto's experience since gaining the eyes. Most likely trying to find out any information Naruto may be hiding. An understandable tactic, but one that would not work on a mind as astute as Naruto's. After the clan heads finish there questions, for the first time a civilian council member speaks. Naruto recognizes this particular man, while he hides it well Naruto glares at the man.

This man heads the merchants of Konoha, and is one of the main reasons food other than ramen is so difficult to bye. Making sure that Naruto was always overcharged or given goods of poor quality.

"So the boys eyes give him some interesting abilities, What I want to know is who are the boys parents. Where did this bloodline come from, surely they do not just pop out of nowhere. I say the boy is hiding something", says the man.

"Naruto is not aware of how he came to possess the Eyes of Azathoth. As for his parentage that is a secret to the village, only a select few may know of it. You have only been a council member for littly over six months. Precautions must be taken to ensure Naruto's safety, and you have not been a council member long enough to be trusted with that information ", says Hiruzen.

"Fine, The boy's mother was probably some whore anyway", says the man.

Naruto stares at the man in his eyes clenching his teeth.

"What. Did. You. Say", says Naruto as calm as he can, making an effort not to gut the man.

"Enough foolishness Tomi, this is not the place to throw around accusations out of ignorance and spire", says the Hokage Sternly.

Tomi silences himself as he looks back at Naruto. The look of barley contained rage on his face.

"Calm down boy", says Tomi.

As Tomi meets Naruto's eyes the world freezes. Naruto feels himself fade into a back endless void where he sees the old man Tomi floating in an expansive nothingness. The man looks around confused. Suddenly he sees as a massive creature of tendrils, eyes and Mouths floats above him. This creature much bigger than the entirety of the Land of Fire moves around some strange shape. Only moments later does Tomi see this shape is a creature much like the one he had just seen, only much bigger. The first crature is but a grain of sand compared to what can only be described as living chaos. Other such smaller creatures move around the massive beast. The sounds of Flutes and Drums can be heard. Tomi stares at this creature before screaming. Naruto sees this all as if he is some outside observer. Then The world goes black. An instant later Naruto is standing in the council room, looking at Tomi. He stares at Naruto with uncontained fear. He releases a massive scream as he runs off his stool. The other council members back away from him as he attempts to attack everyone who gets to close. He lifts his hands to his own eyes and begins to claw them out.

Amongst the screams of terror Naruto turns his head and closes his eyes as tight as he could. He begins to shake.

"Get him out of here", screams the Hokage.

Naruto looks as a shadow on the floor leading from Tomi to a black haired bearded man, no doubt a Nara. Several men walk in the room forcing the now frozen man into a straightjacket.

"It was chaos, chaos given form", screams Tomi as he lets out the most maddening of screams.

As he is pulled from the room by several ANBU. The council takes there seats. Everyone of them wide eyed looking at the seat where Tomi once sat.

"What the hell happened to him", speaks a man with a long pale blond ponytail, A Yamanaka from the looks of him.

"Some kind of nervous breakdown. He just snapped", says the Hyuuga.

Turning there head to a small sound they look at a whimpering Naruto curled into the fetal position on the floor.

"This is to much for a child, take him to my office", says Hiruzen.

As an ANBU carries Naruto away the room remains silent for a moment.

"C-Can anyone remember what happened before Tomi lost his mind", asks A large armored man, an Akimichi.

Everyone looks around for a moment.

"I am not sure he just looked at Naruto's eyes for a split second before he seemed to snap", says the Yamanaka.

"Do you think that's an ability of the eyes make men insane", asks the Nara.

"There was no sign he did anything, they made eye contact multiple times after Tomi's accusation, it could be he just snapped but I don't know", says a woman, an Inuzuka.

" He was old, he is the oldest member here, it could have just been nerves, combined with the news as of late", says a civilian concil woman.

"It could have been anything, but why take chances, I think that when Naruto goes home we have some ANBU watch him see if a repeat happens", says the Akimichi.

"I don't want a repeat to happen, if it was Naruto it appeared to be an accident. If we take him in and it turns out it was just dementia then we scared a seven year old for no reason. If it was Naruto, then we find some way to train or block the ability. Until then I will have ANBU watch Naruto for several weeks", says Hiruzen.

The other councilors nod to each other.

"I think it best if you return home. It has been a long day, everyone may go, but Inoichi, there is something I need to ask you", says Hiruzen.

The Yamanaka turns to Hiruzen face showing him being uncomfortable.

"I know what you are going to ask Hokage-sama, but viewing the mind of the insane is not safe even for me", says Inoichi.

"I see, very well take him to Ibiki, see what you can find out. I want to be sure before I do anything rash", says the Hokage.

Inoichi nods leaving the room.

"What a mess", says the Hokage as he sinks in his chair.

Back at Naruto's house the unseen tendrils emerge from the pages of the Necronomicon, they begin to reach out through unseen portals, gaining power as they do. Then the tendrils weave together the shape of an elaborate scroll. They set this scroll on top itself before going back into the book.

"_The time draws near_" speaks the hollow whispers eminating from the book as they chuckle lightly.

Naruto lays on the couch in the Hokage's office, still trying to will the image of the creature he saw as only an outside observer, imagining viewing it from the way Tomi did he shutters. He looks at the colors of sound in an attempt to take such thoughts from his mind, but is unsuccessful. Naruto recognized the creature he saw, it was Azathoth. While obviously not the real thing, that only makes it worse. How alien could such a creature be that merely seeing what is but a shadow of it cause the reaction Tomi had.

As he thinks this more thoughts went through Naruto's mind. If it was an illusion, how could he see it. Obviously he stayed in that room and not even a second passed in that time. Thinking it over, Naruto's mind wanders to the only thing that could answer his questions. The Necronomicon. Believing it would have the answers he begins to calm. He sits up on the couch waiting for the Hokage.

Finally the colors of sound begin to have it's previous calming effect on Naruto as the door opens. Hiruzen walks in sitting next to Naruto.

"Are you ok", asks Hiruzen.

"I don't know Hokage-sama, what happened to him, it was like he lost his mind", says Naruto.

"Tomi was old, older than me even. The only reason he even had the job was because he was the only one with enough experience after the last councilor of the merchants died", says the Hokage.

Naruto nods.

"Do you think he'll be ok, I mean he was an ass, but still"

"I don't know Naruto, I just don't know", says Hiruzen.

Naruto shakes his head before getting up from the couch.

"I think I will go home, I should get back to the academy tomorrow, It would be nice to be around them again, hope they take the eye thing well", says Naruto.

"I will let Iruka and Mizuki know you are going to show up tomorrow, they have already been briefed on the situation, they know you have a Dojutsu, and they know it's one never before seen. They were instructed not to tell your classmates, that I left up to you, It should not cause any problems I hope", says Hiruzen.

"No I prefer it that way, best hear about it from the source, thanks old man, I'm off to bed", says Naruto.

"If you want, I can walk you home Naruto", says the old man.

"That would be nice, but I have allot to think about. I'd like to be with my thoughts for a while, the last week has taken its toll, I just need to be in my own bed again", says Naruto.

Hiruzen nods. Watching as Naruto walks off.

Naruto makes his way through the streets, He wears a hood to hide his eyes from the civilians. He can see the colors of sound coming from the trees indicating he is being followed, probably by ANBU. Makes sence, after all they probably still don't know whats going on. I may have to not be able to use the Necronomicon until they stop Following me.

Naruto makes his way into his home, looking to see the sun still in the sky Naruto decides instead of going immediately to bed he begins to clean up the twine still decorating the floor. As he cleans his eyes turn to the loose floorboards where the Necronomicon hides. Turning away he continues to clean. Still seeing the ANBU outside his home through the windows. After only a few hours, Naruto finishes his cleaning before removing each nail from his wall. The process takes hours, he looks at the clock.

With only several minutes till midnight he does one last thing. He walks to a drawer and pulls out a picture frame. He sets the picture of of his parents in it before hanging it on the one nail he did not pull out. Noting the holes in his walls are unnoticeable Naruto smiles at his work and smiles harder at the picture of his parents now hanging on the wall. He stretches before going to bed, with thoughts of what the looks on the faces of his peers will be when he reveals his eyes.

Naruto awakens much earlyer than usual. He seems to sleep less and less as time goes on. with over three hours until this he must go to the academy, Naruto scans his surroundings. He notes the colors of ANBU there from the night before are gone. Seeing as this would be his chance to read from the Necronomicon for quite some time, he goes to the loose floor boards. He lifts them when he is greeted by a curious sight. Laying on top the Necronomicon is a large black scroll. Naruto grabs it before opening it. As he looks at it for a moment he begins to take on the face of shock and awe. He reads the words at the top of the scroll out loud.

"The Eldritch Beast Summoning Contract"


	9. Summons

**Chapter 9 Summons**

Naruto looks at the scroll before him. He turns his head back to the Necronomicon, then back to the scroll, wondering how such a thing got here. The question was easy to understand, the scroll came from the Necronomicon, that much was obvious, but leaving the scroll in such a way was a conscious act. Despite the book acting on alien laws of physics, Naruto never considered if there was some intelligence behind the book.

He shrugs. Scrolls were rare in the world of shinobi, and most were lost. Thinking over the idea of signing the contract, Naruto thinks to himself what could be summoned. Outer Gods were out immediately, such mindless beings could not be controlled so why even bother, same went for Great Old Ones. While summoning such beasts would be impressive, the collateral damage alone would make the scroll useless for any competent ninja, there was the idea of the words Eldritch Beast, no specification on a particular being it could summon.

However in the end Naruto bit his thumb. Naruto may be a cautious child, but his curiosity was always greater. Applying the blood to the page Naruto signed the scroll slowly and carefully. As he backed away the scroll began to glow. Then a cloud of smoke.

Naruto could not breathe. Nor was his feet touching the ground. Some long webbed hand grasped his neck. As the smoke cleared Naruto stared at the Grayish-green being before him. It was some horrid hybrid of fish and frog. It's bulging eyes never blinked. It's belly white, and the palpitating of its neck suggested it had gills. It has long needle like teeth, almost as long and thin as a senbon.

"Who dares to summon Xel, keeper of the scroll".

The creature now identified as Xel looks closer to Naruto. As it inspects him it quickly puts him down.

"The eyes", it says as it bows to Naruto.

"Forgive my foolishness lord", says the creature as it gives it's rather unusual bow.

Naruto looks at the creature before him rubbing his neck.

"What. What are you", asks Naruto.

"I am Xel, and I am a Deep One, we are the children of Lord Dagon and Mother Hydra", says the Creature.

Naruto looks at the creature, he recognizes the name.

"Deep One, the immortal amphibious race, wow", says Naruto.

The creature stands, towering over naruto by nearly four feet.

"You possess the Eyes of Azathoth, this can only mean you also possess the true Necronomicon. Written many aeons ago by the crawling chaos. I am the keeper of the contract you now have signed. Should you have any questions for me oh lord all you have to do is but ask", says Xel.

Naruto looks at the scroll.

"Who else can I summon with it?", asks Naruto.

"The scroll allows you to summon those beings who are loyal to the Old Ones and Gods, The Deep Ones are but one race that can be summoned, the others are a mystery to us the only one I know of is the Shoggoth, anything else is yours to discover,oh lord", says Xel.

"Shoggoth?",says Naruto in surprize.

The Shoggoth were one of the creatures mentioned in the book that always intrigued Naruto. Built as slaves, before overthrowing their masters there tale was something Naruto admired both for their convictions and tenacity.

"There are others that may be called on but this scroll is young, and we know very little of it's true limits", says Xel.

Naruto nods.

"I can understand that, but if the scroll is so young do you know who made it", asks Naruto.

"Only one of the Great Old Ones or Outer Gods could do so. If they have chosen you to be our master, then we will obey our Gods".

"What do you know about the Eyes of Azathoth, I was angry at this man, and I think I showed him the true form of Azathoth, he went mad was it an illusion of some kind?" asks Naruto.

"No, it was not an illusion, just as the eyes allow you to see truth, so to can you show truth to others and Truth is a powerful thing. At your will you can reveal a number of things, all of it is truth. In essence based on what you show them, it will have different effects depending on there own sanity and what you decide to show them. I can only guess you used the power unconsciously and were thinking of Azathoth at the time", says Xel.

"That, makes allot of sence", says Naruto.

Naruto inspects the scroll before him one last time.

"Ok Xel, I thank you for your help. If there is anything else I need I shall call on you", says Naruto.

"Thy will be done, my lord", says Xel.

He picks up the contract and disappears in a haze of dark grey smoke. He looks to his clock seeing as time for the academy draws near Naruto prepares himself. He grabs his goggles facing them over the his eyes. Let it not be said Naruto cannot enjoy a good laugh, keep the secret until someone brings it up and then show them. Oh the looks on there face when they see Naruto has his own Dojutsu. Priceless.

Naruto places the loose board back on top the Necronomicon. The answes to his questions on the eyes has been answered so there is no need to read from it, at least not yet. Who knows when the ANBU sent to tail him would return.

Naruto walks through the streets His hood up, and his goggles on. He once again sees the colors of sound emerging from the trees. He ignores his followers and heads off to the academy. While he does so he begins to read the book Nobutoshi gave him. As he reads on the Sharringan he notes that to activate it, the user must be put in a life or death situation. Naruto turns the pages as his mind thinks back to the summoning contract. He would have to test it later. The ideas on what could be summoned flowed through his mind, thinking back on it, he begins to wonder if signing the contract was the right thing to do.

With his curiosity fulfilled he had been thinking it over again and again, but alas it was to late. All he could do now was test it. Making his way in the classroom Naruto drops his hood. He takes his seat as he waits for the day to begin. He waits for a while until both Iruka and Mizuki walk in.

"Ah, Naruto you're back. So how have you been", asks Iruka.

"Never better", says Naruto.

"Good to hear it", says Iruka.

"Naruto, I was wondering if you could show my your new eyes", asks Mizuki.

"I see no problem with it", says Naruto.

He removes his goggles noting the shocked reactions on both teachers faces.

"Impressive, but I have to ask. What were your plans on revealing it to the class", asks Iruka.

"Yes, you would not want them to be kept guessing all day as to the reason for the goggles", says Mizuki.

Naruto smiles.

"Well for a laugh, I thought I would ask if you would let me reveal it once everyone is here. I would love to see their reactions first hand. Besides I never was one to lie to people", says Naruto.

The two teachers chuckle.

"I'm not against it, and it would be a good lesson for the students that the Ninja World is full of surprises", says Mizuki.

"Well when you put it like that, I guess it is alright. Ok Naruto once everyone is seated we will call you to the front of the class to show them", says Iruka.

Naruto nods as he returns to his book. Slowly as the day passes the classroom fills several students look at Naruto with mild confusion. More than likely brought on by the week of absence and the goggles he now wore. Several even questioned Naruto. His answer was always the same.

"Just wait and all will be revealed", he said cryptically in an over dramatic manner.

When the final student entered the room all was quiet for a moment. Iruka was the first to speak.

"Now I know some of you have been more than a little curious over Naruto's absence. Well Naruto has something he'd like to show you all", says Iruka.

He motions for Naruto to come over which he does. He turns around to the front of the class.

"Over the past week I have had some tests on me done after I developed a completely unknown Dojutsu", says Naruto as he removes his goggles.

Looking at the gasps and looks ranging from impresses, shocked, to envy even Naruto continues his speech.

"They are Called the Eyes of Azathoth, they make me completely immune to Genjutsu, allow me to read any language, see sound, and they consume no chakra. The doctors say it may have other abilities but they do not know", says Naruto.

He was not lying. They didn't know. He did, but best to hold that information for now.

"Umm, how can you see sound", asks Sakura.

"I see sound as waves of color, it's called Synesthesia, I'm not the first to have it. Anyone can have Synesthesia, really it's just something my eyes gave me. Some people can taste sound, others like me can see it", says Naruto.

"How did you get those eyes", asks a voice in the back belonging to Sauske.

"I just woke up and there they were", says Naruto.

He notes Sauske look at him for a moment before turning back to the window.

Naruto smiles for a moment at the levels of tension coming from the room. There reactions were almost comical.

"So you have some new super cool eye thing, how did you get it. Did one of your parents have it or something", asks the Inuzuka, Kiba I believe.

Naruto looks to the ground for a moment, his shoulders slouch.

"I'm an orphan Kiba", says Naruto solemnly.

Looking up Naruto notes Kibas expression as he tenses up.

"Umm, sorry Naruto", says Kiba.

Naruto takes in a deep breath.

"No it's fine you didn't know, I won't hold it against you", says Naruto.

He puts his goggles back on as he walks to his seat no longer caring to see the reactions on there face. He pulls out his book and begins to read. He can feel several eyes staring at him. He just ignores it and continues on with his book.

Throughout the day many students question Naruto on his eyes, or ask to see it more clearly. He would remove his goggles letting them see it for a moment and put them back on. It was nice being the center of attention among his peers for once. He still noticed Hinata blushing everytime he came near. The shy girl wanted to ask Naruto about his eyes, or how he's been but could not muster up the courage. Naruto did not approach her, after all it would ony send the girl into a shy nervous state, something Naruto tried to help her with, but so far with no luck.

Sauske also seemed mindful of Naruto, the emergence of a new Dojutsu, one no one really knew a whole lot about was troubling. Naruto contemplated this, he didn't want Sauske to feel threatened by him, perhaps threatened is too strong a word. perhaps if he were wo unlock his Sharringan all would go well, and Naruto had an idea how to do just that, but he had to be sure of many things before he even attempted such a thing.

As the students went home Naruto left towards a nearby training ground. He looked around for a moment, seeing the coast was clear he bit his thumb and slammed it on the ground. Concentrating on the image of a Shoggoth his mind did not focus on the idea long enough. He stared into the grey smoke where he was greeted with a curious sight. It was a strange creature best described as an Insectoid Horse, with membranous wings and what appeared to be a dragons head. Naruto looked at the strange creature trying to think of what it could be. Thinking of the passages in the Necronomicon he comes to a conclusion and blinks.

"Its a. A Byakhee", says Naruto.

Naruto looked at the strange creature. This flying animal was capable of flying through the vacuum of space at speeds exceeding light speed. This was accomplished by an organ called a 'hune' located in the creatures insectoid thorax. Not wishing to see if humans could survive such speed Naruto just watches as the creature moves around. It walks up to Naruto smelling him. After a few moments it kneels down. Naruto slowly climbs on the creatures back. After all the Byakhee does not have to go quite so fast right now. After bracing himself the creature takes flight.

Naruto stares at the ground as the creature flies around in circles above the field. Feeling the childlike sence of wonder as the creature flies with the grace and fluidity of an acrobat. Naruto flies higher and higher just above the clouds.

The air is thin and it is cold but Naruto does not care. He looks down on Konoha as the creatures wings flap. Then he commands the creature to land. It enters in a nose dive heading down toward the ground at impossible speeds. Then curves up to slow itself. It lands gracefully and Naruto gets off the creature, petting it's head. It dispels in a cloud of grey smoke. Naruto heads home feeling like he was untouchable. The hood stayed down. He did not care for the glares right now, they could not dampen his spirits. For the first time in a long time Naruto is care free.


	10. The Opinions of Immortals

**Chapter 10 The Opinions of Immortals**

The days turned to weeks, and the weeks turned to months, and still the ever-present of the ANBU following Naruto was there. So far ever since signing the Eldritch Beast contract Naruto has been unable to safely read from the Necronomicon, now was he able to practice the Tentacle Whip Jutsu until no words or hand seals were needed.

Naruto watched day after day as the colors of sound emanating from the ANBU betrayed their presence. He did what he could for that time, he studied and he experamented. Attempting to use his Physical Transformation Justsu as Naruto called it, Naruto found the possibilities endless. He could fool the eyes of a Hyuuga according to Hinata.

The news on Naruto's physical Transformation spread like wildfire amung the students. Even amung the civilians. Many believed the abilaty to come from the fox. To Naruto that hypothosis may be correct. Legends told of the shapeshifting abilaties of Kitsune, parhaps the physical transformation diverged from the fox. It was the most likely explanation at the moment. After researching the containers of the tailed beasts thanks to books provided by Hiruzen, who in his wisdom allowed Naruto to read them to know what he was in for. They told of abilaties granted to the containers that diverged from the beasts within. Parhaps the physical transformation was one of Naruto's abilaties gained from the fox.

When Naruto had the time He would summon Xel, the Keeper of the Summoning Scroll, Without the Necronomicon Xel was a treasure trove of information. As an Immortal child of Dagon, Xel knew much of the workings of things behind the scenes of the universe. So to speak. While large, Xel was small enough to summon in Naruto's Bathroom where no windows were. Away from the prying eyes of the ANBU outside, they could safely speak to one another.

"Listen Xel we are friends right", asks Naruto.

"No my Lord we are not", says Xel.

Naruto raises an eyebrow at this statement.

"What do you mean", asks Naruto.

"I am a keeper of forbidden truth my lord. I see the world as not a hierarchy but a broken chain of differing albeit simple command structures. You are either a follower or a leader, there is no time for friends", says Xel.

"I disagree, but going on your theory what if two followers wish to be friends with one another, or two leaders", asks Naruto.

"It remains the same, the two followers will backstab one another to reach higher in the broken chain. Two leaders will do the same until only one remains. I am very old my lord, and I have seen this happen many times", says Xel.

"Very well you are free to have your opinion, but I still disagree. Then again humans are social creatures I don't know much about Deep Ones to make such a judgement call", says Naruto.

"Deep Ones follow or lord Dagon, we will do as he says even if we should die. We have no concepts on friendship, companionship, or any form of such social needs. We merely exist to serve our master and father Lord Dagon, and those above him", says Xel.

"Sounds like a rather if you will excuse the simple term, boring life", says Naruto.

"Not at all, boredom is a concept mortals have. With such short lives you try so hard to cram as much trivial matters into as little time as possible. When you run out of things to do you spend the rest of the day thinking on what new to do, this is boredom. The Immortal Deep Ones have only one goal, serve Lord Dagon and Mother Hydra. To put it in human words, we are simply to busy serving our lords to become bored", says Xel.

Naruto shrugs deciding to drop the subject.

"Well anyway I thought I might ask, Where does the Necronomicon come from", asks Naruto.

"An interesting question. The Necronomicon was not written so much as created through ways no mortal can ever truely understand, the best way to put it is it separated from one of the Outer Gods. According to Lord Dagon, the book was once apart of the Crawling Chaos, better Known as Nyarlathotep. After it's creation it was passed between many Outer Gods such as Yog-Sothoth and Shub-Niggurath. Then it passed between many Great Old Ones including Yig Father of serpents, Nyogtha, Aphoom-Zhah, Lord Cthulhu, and even Lord Dagon Himself. They would copy there essence into the book, a simple task for the Great Old Ones. All Great Old Ones live in some form in every universe simultaneously. The results of them copying there essence bore the book known as the Necronomicon. More would be added to the book by the other races within the multiverse, but very little of what additions they made is clear".

"Quite the history for the book", says Naruto.

"The Necronomicon is no mere book my lord, it is so much more. So powerful that even copies of it behave strangely, as the first man to copy the book, known as Abdul Alhazred quickly found out", says Xel.

"You know allot about the book Xel, I'm surprized"

"Do not be my lord, I am the Keeper of Forbidden Knowledge, I know many things that even other Deep Ones do not know, and what I know is but a drop in the ocean compared to the infinite pages of the Necronimicon", says Xel.

Naruto nods.

"Ok Xel, I think I should get some rest, I'll talk to you later", says Naruto.

"Thy will be done, my lord"

Xel dispels in a puff of grey smoke. Naruto leaves the bathroom to rest for the night, still waiting for the colors of sound coming from the ANBU to leave.

Naruto slept that night. However this night would be quite different. Naruto awoke laying in a puddle of water. He slowly raised himself up as he looked through an expansive sewer. Looking around through the Eyes of Azathoth Naruto found the area strange. While sound could be heard no Colors emerged from them. As he stood and walked down the sewer the world around him began to change so slowly it was almost unnoticeable. It was only after the changes were complete did Naruto find himself standing in a library of sorts. The architecture of the library was alien. Books and scrolls adorned the walls.

Naruto continued through the sewer turned library. Then he made his way to a pair of old stairs spiraling down. Walking down what could only be called Binary stairs Naruto found himself exiting what appeared to be an arena. The stone floors carved with alien symbols his eyes could not translate, as if they were not even there. Looking towards the back of the arena Naruto sees large metal bars. These bars mimicked the bars of a prison. Behind the bars only blackness. As Naruto walked toward the bars he noted a strange locking mechanism. A piece of paper with the word 'seal' written on it. immediately Naruto smiled as he walked toward the cage. Looking at the faint reflection in the bars, Naruto notes his eyes were a familiar blue, but the thought as to why was not asked, this place was not reality.

Naruto looked into the black room listening to the low breathing of some giant animal. Naruto waited patiently as a pair of enormous eyes opened beneath them a wide smile.

"And so the Prisoner meets his Jailer", says the creature.

"The nine tailed fox I presume, it is a pleasure to meet you", says Naruto.

The fox laughs at Naruto's greeting as it stares at him intently.

"A curious greeting from such a small mortal, come closer", says the fox.

Naruto does. As he nears the bars large claws emerge from the darkness through the bars attempting to kill Naruto. The claws mere inches away from Naruto's face.

"I think you will find intimidating me in such an obvious manner to be difficult. By looking at your eyes and mouth I was able to calculate the length of your claws based on the normal size of claws on normal foxes, then compare it to your size. As well as use descriptions of your appearance to make sure your claws were not abnormally long based on your body size compared to a normal fox. With the exception of you possessing fingers they are not, and I knew only your claws could fit through the bars.", says Naruto.

The eyes of the fox narrow as it bares it's fangs at Naruto.

"Insolent whelp, If I were free I would tear you to pieces before devouring the remains", says the fox.

"But you are not free, so I have nothing to worry about. Now you can sit there and get angry at me, or we can have a reasonable discussion like civilized sentient beings", says Naruto.

The fox looks at Naruto for a moment before smiling.

"You are most curious whelp", says the fox.

"No I just have seen and heard of things much stranger than a giant fox with nine tails composed primarily from chakra", says Naruto.

"I highly doubt that", says the fox.

"I understand your point of view, but truth be told you are relatively normal compared to entities that are so alien and strange the minds of man snap at only seeing them", says Naruto.

"That, I can believe", says the fox.

Naruto chuckles for a moment.

"I take it you have a low opinion of humans?"

"Your pathetic race has sealed me within the body of a child where I am forever trapped, why would I hold such filth in any positive regard"

"Well how about the fact that said boy you are sealed within is an intellectual who does not judge one man or in your case fox by the sins of the past, at least not without knowing them first", says Naruto.

The fox moves closer to the bars revealing it's full head, an inquisitive look on its face.

"Then parhaps they have granted me some amusement, but that is as far as I will go", says the fox.

Naruto nods.

"I see, well your opinion is your own, I just came to talk", says Naruto.

"Very well, speak", says the Fox.

"I have always wondered much about the tailed beasts even before I found out you were inside me, so I was wondering exactly what are the views and opinions of creatures over several millennia years old. I have always thought such creatures would hold great wisdom", says Naruto.

The fox, for the first time smiles a true smile.

"Quite the request, one I never expected from one of your race. Those who I were sealed in before only wanted to use my power", says the fox.

"Well if that is what you are more comfortable with knowledge is a power, one far greater than even the sharpest sword or the quickest bow. All I really care about is truth", says Naruto.

"You surprize me whelp, for one so young you are quite wise", says the fox.

Naruto shrugs.

"I try"

"Very well, Just open the seal and we can talk face to face", asks the fox.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, I have not yet done enough research on seals to even attempt such a thing. The results could range anywhere from making us a gestalt entity, to destroying us both. You might gain control of my body but it would be no guarantee. Besides, I have so much more to do before I would even consider something so suicidal", says Naruto.

"Not the answer I was expected. I expected no, but not quite that reasoning", says the fox confused.

"If my answer is no I will explain why it is, I may have a habit of withholding information, but I detest lies", says Naruto.

The fox looks at Naruto for a moment.

"Very well then ask your questions and lets be done with this", says the fox.

As Naruto bombards the fox with question after question the fox grows to find the boy an entertaining distraction from its normal days of merely existing in a cage. The fox tells Naruto stories of great battles between the tailed beasts and men. It tells him of many tales it has experienced in it's long life. As the fox shares it's stories Naruto listens on with a child like sense of fascination. It has been much to long since the fox could ever use it's gift of speech for much more than threats and curses. As it finishes it's last tale Naruto stands up preparing to leave.

"Well I should go, I may stop by again in the future. Oh before I forget I am Naruto Uzumaki, what is your name, I doubt your name is nine tails"

The fox looks at Naruto for a moment, considering what the boy had said.

"My name is Kurama"

Naruto smiles and nods.

"Well, it was pleasant speaking to you Kurama, lets do it again sometime", says Naruto.

"Yes, lets", says Kurama as the boy disappears.

After he is gone Kurama begins to think about the enigma that is the boy before leaving those thoughts for another day, for now he rested.

Naruto Woke in his bed. He yawned as he made his way to the bathroom, looking at the familiar Eyes of Azathoth. Naruto thinks to himself on the day ahead. He had little else to do with the ANBU watching him, so he thought today would be the day to try a little experiment.


	11. Serpents and Clones

**Chapter 11 Serpents and Clones**

The experiment was quite simple, test the Eyes of Azathoth. Using them on mice Naruto was able to slowly learn the limits of his eyes. They required eye contact and depending on what was shown it would have a veriety of effects from fear and uncomforting paranoia to mind shattering insanity. The only problem Naruto had was he would view what they did as well. so why did not Naruto go insane. Naruto pondered this much, he felt as if he knew the answe to this question, but he did not. It was confusing to Naruto. Either way Naruto continued to test the eyes against mice. With the ANBU watching him there was little else Naruto could do. Maybe they did not quite understand that they could not hide from Naruto's eyes, not the way they were anyway. It was becoming nerve wrecking being watched day in and day out. All Naruto could test were his eyes as they would not even pay attention to the animals as they lose there mind.

Naruto wondered if he was needlessly taking out his frustrations on the creatures around him, but the constant watching was getting too him. He was looking for some form of mental stimuli and without the Necronomicon he was getting very little. Most of Naruto's free days were spent talking to Xel or visiting Nobutoshi. While his days at the academy were spent playing strategy games against Shikamaru, talking with Choji, Hinata, or rarely Shino, and listening to history he already knew about. It was a good way to pass the time while being watched but as the day would end and he found himself out of things to do all he could do was sleep.

It had been over a year and the ANBU were still there, and Naruto was running out of reading material. Thinking it over Naruto began to think of some way to do something. The ANBU made using the Physical Transformation difficult. They did not know Naruto could see them, and that was helpful to Naruto. Thinking it over Naruto wonders if he is going to be watched until graduation. Would they needlessly waste manpower on such a thing. Even in times of peace. If so then Naruto was going to have to find something to occupy his time with. So he trained. Training his body was something Naruto neglected in favor of training his mind, but it was a good distraction.

Using the chakra control excercise first learned in the Necronomicon Naruto worked on his flexibility. Particularly in the spine. Working such flexibility into a fighting style was difficult. There were no taijutsu experts with Naruto's levels of flexibility at least none Naruto were completely sane. and as such Naruto had to build a fighting style from the ground up. The Style was good for dodging and distracting before, as evident of the one on one fight with Sauske when it was first used. Though its offensive capabilities were minimal. attempting to work flexible attacks into the fighting style. Naruto notes a new color of sound coming from a nearby tree. Naruto stops his practicing and looks up to the tree. The sound of wood embedding in wood and the short breaks in between were telling. It was wooden sticks being thrown at a tree.

Naruto looked up to see one of he few taijutsu experts who was probably just as flexible as him. Sitting up in a tree eating Dango was the inappropriately dressed, purple haired, and possibly insane Anko Mitarashi. She appeared to be looking at Naruto with varying levels of interest and what seemed to be disgust.

"You're that Naruto kid everyone has been talking about. The one who is supposed to be some super genius who studies and shit, am I right", asks Anko.

"You could say that, I do consider myself an intellectual and have been known to perform a few experiments here an there, usually to pass the time", says Naruto.

Anko gives a short nod.

"Yep, thought so. I heard allot about you kid. You remind me of someone, someone I hate alot. Hell your whole bendy fighting style reminds me of him even more", says Anko twirling a kunai in her hand.

Naruto flinches at that. When he would wear his hood much could be heard, Anko was a popular subject one that was always talked of like a traitor. It took some deduction and a being in the right place at the right time, but Naruto eventually found out why Anko was treated in such a way, but he didn't like the implications.

"I can respect your opinion of me it is yours to have, but I do not respect you to compare me to such a traitor as Orochimaru", says Naruto.

Imediatly after the name is said Naruto finds a Kunai heading for him. Thrown slightly to the side. The kunai passes next to Naruto cutting a small gash in the side of his face. He looks back up to Anko who is glaring at Naruto.

"You know alot for such a small brat", says Anko.

"When you can just be another face in the croud, you can hear a great deal of information. I have heard allot about you Anko. Very little of it is good, but I was never one to judge people based on rumors", says Naruto.

Anko smirks as she jumps down from the tree.

"Really, so you think you know a lot about me. Alright brat tell me what you have heard", asks Anko leaning against the tree.

"Your name is Anko Mitarashi, special Jonin who's missions usually revolve around Infiltration, Reconnaissance and assassination. Ex student of Orochimaru. You are known for being brash and more than a little eccentric. Thats about all I was able to compile. It is not always easy to separate fact from fiction when it comes to rumors", says Naruto.

For the first time Anko smiles.

"Not bad kid, not a lot of information but I'm impressed", says Anko.

Naruto looks at Anko confused for a moment. Wanting to say the words 'You may also be bipolar and insane', but that was probably not a very wise thing to do. As Naruto thought it over in his mind what he was going to ask, considering if it was a smart idea, but truth be told without the Necronomicon he had so few things to do. Naruto took a deep breath.

"Excuse me Anko, I was wondering. Well I have developed my fighting style to revolve around flexibility, while it is good for dodging it is not quite as good for full on offense. I hear your fighting style also uses flexibility but for offence instead. Do you think you could give me a few pointers", says Naruto slowly.

Anko smiles again a smile that makes Naruto have second thoughts.

"You want me to train you", asks Anko.

"What, no no your a Jonin you have much beter things to do than train some academy student. Just a few pointers is all I ask", says Naruto quickly.

Anko walks up to Naruto smile still on her face.

"I'm not doing anything right now, I could train you no problem. Call it a gift", says Anko.

Naruto closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Fine", says Naruto.

He did not notice the roundhouse kick coming to his head. The rest of the day was filled with a torturous training regiment that resulted in three broken ribs, an arm broken in three spots, a fracture in his left shin, and more pain than any eight year old should have to go through. Apparently Anko still saw a lot of Orochimaru in Naruto, but she was good to her word. Somehow showing him how to use attacks in a flexible manner mid battle. It did help in Naruto's fighting style, but it was the single most painful experience in Naruto's young life. If Naruto didn't heal so fast he would be a mess for at least a few months. The main problem was Anko wanted to continue training Naruto. A prospect that Naruto was not exactly happy with, but there were still four years to go until graduation, and until the ANBU leave Naruto was stuck on a state of boredom.

After several days of 'training', Naruto found himself walking to the Hokage's office. Apparently they found a solution to his clone problem. Without being able to see clones, and clones being a requirement for graduation the Hokage was trying to think up some way to help Naruto. At first the idea of earth and water clones was used, only to find that all Naruto say was vaguely humanoid bipedal standing mud men or men made of water. The henge to allow the clones to appear as others was invisible to Naruo's eyes and they were running out of safe ideas.

That was until the Hokage asked several Medic-nin to try and figure out how much Chakra Naruto had. Apparently it was alot. Now that that was over and done with Naruto waited until he was at the Hokage's office. On his desk was the Scroll of Seals. He looked at Naruto while smoking from his pipe.

"Ah, Naruto I am glad you made it", says the Hokage.

"No problem old man, I got a lot of free time. So what is it you wanted to show me", asks Naruto.

"Well, I have gone over your clone problem, since the elemental clones don't work on you I thought you would have to find some way to pass the academy without even seeing your progress, but I wasn't ready to give up hope. So I asked to see how much chakra you had. You have Kage level reserves. Most likely from the fox", says the Hokage.

"Kurama, the foxes name is Kurama", says Naruto.

The Hokage's eyes widen at that.

"You spoke to the fox", asks the Hokage.

"Yes, Kurama had many stories to tell, he has a very dark sence of humor and is the single most hateful individual I have ever met. That aside he finds me entertaining and is willing to humor me with his stories", says Naruto.

"I. I honestly don't know how to respond to that. In any event I found a solution to your clone problem. I wanted to measure your chakra to see if you could safely do this Jutsu. I will let you learn it, but only if you promise me something", says the Hokage.

"Name it", says Naruto.

"This is a jonin level clone Jutsu, it is called Shadow Clone. It is much like the normal clones, but rather than an illusion it is a physical clone. The details of the clone are written in the scroll. If you promise me to not use it at least until you make genin or in the event of an emergency. If you promise me that, I will let you read from the scroll, but only that one jutsu", says the Hokage.

Naruto thinks that over before smiling.

"Hokage-sama, You have my word I will not use it until Genin or in an absolute emergency", says Naruto.

Hiruzen smiles.

"Good, I know you are good to your word, now come here this scroll will let explain everything", says Hiruzen.

Naruto looks at the Scroll for a moment. He reads the scrolls description. He stops before reading a single sentence several times.

"I take memories from my clones, that is going to be really useful", says Naruto.

"Indeed, now then. When you are ready see if you can prefrorm the Jutsu", says Hiruzen.

Naruto looks it over one more time. He stands up and concentrates.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu", says Naruto.

immediately the room is filled with countless clones.

"I may have overdone it", says Naruto.

"Well at least it works", says Hiruzen as he stares wide eyed at the clones around the room.

"It's a little crowded in here, ok everyone dispel", says Naruto.

"No not all at once", screams Hiruzen.

The room is filled with smoke. Hiruzen frantically searches the room.

"Whats wrong", asks Naruto.

The smoke clears. Hiruzen looks at Naruto who appears to be unaffected by all the memories.

"Naruto. Do. Are you ok", asks the Hokage with a shocked look on his face.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask"

"Well, usually when dispelling so many clones there is an overload of memories. It can cause anything from a simple headache to brain death", says the Hokage.

Naruto thinks that over for a minute. That was interesting information indeed. perhaps it is linked to why Naruto did not go insane when viewing truth through The Eyes of Azathoth.

"Maybe it has something to do with my intellect", says Naruto.

"No it is something else. I knew of many intelligent ninja who have died using that jutsu. Either way it is still a very dangerous technique, remember our deal Naruto"

"I'm a man of my word", says Naruto with a bow.

The Hokage smiled and nodded. Naruto left the room thinking over that bit of information. Wondering why it was his mind was seemingly immune to such things. As he thought this over he began thinking on ways he could test it. He promised the old man he would not use the jutsu, and Naruto was nothing if not a man of his word. He thought over different possibilities.

There had to be one way to test it. Well there was always Ino. No the dangers were to great for both Me and Ino considering my rather unusual mind. perhaps Xel might know, but those thoughts were for another time. Next on the agenda was the study of seals. Then more of Anko's 'training'.


	12. Multiverse Theory

**Chapter 12 Multiverse Theory**

Naruto had entered his final year in the academy. He was feeling rather good about his progress. Sure the ANBU still watched him but he found ways to keep himself busy. His work with seals had gone nowhere as they were usually interrupted by Anko for her 'training'. Though she did stop treating Naruto like a scapegoat for her anger against Orochimaru (Mostly). With his work in seals minimal, Naruto had purchased several books on the sealing arts. Xel was summoned in an attempt to use his knowledge of the Necronomicon version of seals, called rituals to better understand the science behind seals. They had the books strewn around the bathroom. While reading several books Xel seemed to become more and more irate.

"How is it that you humans can use such complex designs and know nothing about how they work. It's all ideas and hypothesis, not a single theory.", says Xel.

"What do you mean", asks Naruto.

"The description of what seals do makes it obvious, they are similar to rituals but very different", says Xel.

Naruto looks at Xel confused.

"You have read on seals for less than an hour, and you already think you know how they work", says Naruto.

"Think, no my lord, I know", says Xel.

"Alright Xel how do seals work in comparison to your rituals", asks Naruto.

"Look at the explosive tag, from the strokes described in the book most of it inhibits the explosion", says Xel.

"I don't think I follow", says Naruto.

"Seals are connections to put it into a way you can understand. They essentially connect to another universe and borrow their laws of physics. The explosive tag takes a single particle from an anti-matter universe. The explosion is inhibited to a controllable level. Storage scrolls create a link into a pocket dimension, there are an infinite number of these pocket dimensions throughout the multiverse. In essence all your seals really are, are connections. Rituals from the Necronomicon are different, they literally create new laws of physics", says Xel.

"Wait, then when I made the seal that gave me my eyes, did I mess up this universe in some way", asks Naruto fearfully.

Xel ponders it for a moment.

"It is possible, but the Ritual of Azathoth may have more than likely added or taken away laws of physics for you to obey, but it is doubtful", says Xel.

"Provide an example please", asks Naruto.

"Certainly, the seal is a focus of sorts. It makes sure it only affects it's intended target, so long as the seal is correctly arranged. I must say using string was clever, but I am surprized you made it perfectly. To get back on track lets say you activate the seal, it could add a law that makes you capable of living in the angles of time, rather than the curves. It could also take away your ability to obey the law of gravity. Obviously neither of those have happened, nothing could have happened at all. Considering how perfect the seal was I doubt anything would be taken away, and anything gained would have destroyed your corporeal form completely", says Xel.

"Well, good thing that didn't happen", says Naruto.

"Indeed", says Xel.

Naruto pushes his books aside.

"So what about the seal that holds Kurama", asks Naruto.

"The seal is surprisingly complex, it works very similar to the storage scrolls, but instead of connecting to a pocket dimension it connects to your mind. It is impressive that it connects not to another universe but to an abstract idea. It uses existing laws in this universe to its advantage. I would love to meet the one who made it", says Xel.

"He was my father", says Naruto with a smile.

"Well now I understand where you get your intellect my lord", says Xel.

"I have a picture of him and my mother if you want to see what he looks like", says Naruto.

Xel looks at Naruto for a moment as if trying to find the words to say.

"It is not necessary my lord. In fact for us it is not recommended", says Xel.

"What do you mean", asks Naruto.

"As a Deep One we are the children of Lord Dagon. Lord Dagon is who we worship, his father lord Cthulhu is a minor deity, and his parents are not even recognized. As you go up the chain of Great Old Ones you eventually enter the Outer Gods. We worship only one and it's mate. Dagon accepts our worship Cthulhu is apathetic to it. Some others are offended by it. It is our ways. In essence you are my lord, your ancestors are not", says Xel.

Naruto puts his hand to his chin leaning back.

"Deep Ones have a wierd religion", says Naruto.

"The same could be said by us compared to yours. It has been like this for us since the Esoteric Order of Dagon began", says Xel.

Naruto shrugs at Xels comment.

"Have it your way", says Naruto.

After a bit more reading Naruto hears his door kicked in.

"Anko's here, you better dispel Xel", says Naruto.

Xel nods and dispels immediately. After several seconds Anko walks in on Naruto reading.

"You always read in the bathroom", asks Anko twirling a Kunai.

"Not really, it's just quiet in here", says Naruto.

Anko throws the Kunai at Narutos book. Naruto drops it.

"Hey, do you have any idea how much I had to pay for that", screams Naruto.

"Don't care. Now then I was thinking, why not get some extra help in your taijutsu training. So I went round Konoha until I found just the guy", says Anko giving a rather creepy smile.

"Why are you smiling like that", asks Naruto.

Anko chuckles and drags Naruto outside.

"Naruto I'd like you to meet Might Guy and his students Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten", says Anko.

"Hello young Naruto, are you ready to train and fan out your Flames of Youth", speaks a man wearing spandex with a jonin vest bowl cut and most ridiculous eyebrows ever seen.

"Yes Guy-sensei, we will train until our flames burn bright as the sun, and If we cannot we will do five hundred laps around Konoha, and if we cannot do that We will climb the Hokage Monument using only our hands", says what could only be described as a younger clone of Guy.

Naruto looks at the two as they embrace in a hug while calling each others name.

Tenten looks at Naruto for a moment.

"You're Naruto right", asks the Girl.

Naruto nods.

"Your eyes makes it where you can't see genjutsu right", asks Tenten.

Naruto nods again.

"Consider yourself lucky you can't see their sunset genjutsu", says Tenten.

"I don't even feel like asking", says Naruto.

He turns his head to the Hyuuga as he looks at Naruto with a look of superiority.

"Can I help you", asks Naruto.

"I sincerely doubt that", says Neji.

Naruto turns back to the hug of the two spandex clad men, then he stares at Anko with a face of annoyance. Anko smiles at Naruto as he does.

"Anko, why do you hate me", asks Naruto.

Anko only laughs.

The following hours Naruto is put through the most rigorous workout of his life. The idea that this five hundred laps was only a workout had Naruto regretting the fact he decided to wake up today. After the workout as Guy looks at his students and Naruto.

"Yes, a break will be most helpful now. It will allow us to regain our stamina and rekindle our flames of Youth", says Guy with a smile and thumbs up. A blinding sparkle coming from his teeth.

"Hey Naruto?", asks Tenten.

"Yes"

"Did you see a sparkle coming from Guys teeth", asks Tenten.

"Yes Tenten, yes I did", says Naruto.

Tenten looks back for a moment.

"Really, I always thought it was a Ginjutsu", says Tenten.

"I see, Tenten is this training every day", asks Naruto.

"Yeah, but only Lee does it all. Neji and I stop after the workout", says Tenten.

Naruto nods looking at Guy and Lee who were now running in place. Then he looks at Neji, with the same look on his face as before.

"Would you stop looking at me like that", says Naruto.

Neji scoffs as he glares at Naruto.

"As if you can talk to me like that, you who are still an academy student, who is probably fated to be one forever", says Neji.

"Fate huh, and here I thought you were a genius", says Naruto.

"You dare mock me", says Neji.

"Not you, only your belief of fate. Fate is the ideas of solipsists and the arrogant", says Naruto.

Neji glares at Naruto again. Naruto shakes his head.

"The very idea of fate ignores the ideas of scholars and philosophists. Fate makes the assumption there is only one universe, and it ignore multiverse theory", says Naruto.

Neji raises an eyebrow.

"And what is multiverse theory", asks Neji.

Naruto puts his hand to his chin.

"Ok well lets say you make a decision. Even a simple one. According to multiverse theory when you make a decision other universes are created where you made different decisions. Flip a coin. Congrats you made two universes one where it landed heads and one where it landed tails. Maybe even a third where it landed on its side. In essence this is multiverse theory. Also it goes beyond that. There can be worlds where things happened differently. A world where everything is the same but a man did not light a cigarette at that time. While this may seem irrelevant it turns out by that very act he did not incinerate an airborne mutant bacteria that was just born and would one day evolve into a new species that could wipe out humanity. All because he didn't light a cigarette. Every action could cause a new universe where the circumstances may seem similar but are in fact wildly different with time. Hell go back far enough and there would be universes where the beginning of the universe was different. There could be a universe where there was no gravity and as such planets and stars did not form. Instead it is a universe where only particles exist that stay put without ever being pulled together by gravity. Or a universe composed of anti-matter. Humans were wrong when we thought the only planet was this one. Then we were wrong when we thought there was only one solar system. Then we were wrong when we thought there was only one galaxy. We are more than likely wrong about their being only one universe if our track record is to be believed. Fate makes it where there is only one universe where everything is predetermined and free will is an illusion, and I can see through any illusion", says Naruto.

Neji glares at Naruto with a mixture of contained anger and confusion. Tenten holds back a laugh as she sees his face. They Guy and Lee come over.

"Rest is over, time to let our flames grow tall. Come my most youthful students, let us let Naruto's flames rise high", says Guy.

"Ye Guy-sensei, we will show Naruto that a Genius of hard work, can become much stronger that a born Genius. Yosh", says Lee as he runs in place.

"But I am a genius, and it took hard work to get like that", says Naruto.

"Then show us your youthful flames burn bright Naruto", says Guy smiling.

Naruto looks at the speed Lee and Guy move as Naruto tries to keep up, cursing himself for not training his body more. Sure he had unusual levels of stamina and Anko's torture sessions thinly disguised as training helped, buy Guy was insane with training.

How the hell can they move so fast. They have got to be related to the Byakhee. I mean seriously. I think Lee is wearing training weights. Very heavy ones if his movement is to be believed.

As the exercise leaves Naruto feeling like a pile of jelly or a shoggoth in a pile of jelly. Naruto lays on the ground breathing heavy. He opens his eyes to see the smiling face of Anko.

"So how did it go", asks Anko.

"I hate you", says Naruto.

Anko smirks as she drags Naruto to her 'training'. On the way Naruto begins to scratch his cheeks. They have been itching a lot lately.


	13. Mutation

**Chapter 13 Mutation**

Training with Anko proved to be effective if a little crude. While training was going smoothly Naruto's cheeks continued to itch, and itch a lot. Nobutoshi did not see anything wrong with them and suggested that the effects might be psychological. Naruto would accept this if his whisker like birthmarks didn't turn into scars. It was a strange thing to see. To wake up and have your birthmarks turn into scars. Luckly no one seemed to notice. Scratching his cheeks while reading a few more books Nobutoshi gave him Naruto made his way to the academy. While there he had accidentally bumped into Sauske.

"Oh, sorry about that Sauske", says Naruto as he picks himself up and dusts off his clothes.

"Whatever, just watch where you're going while reading", says Sauske as he walks off.

Naruto raises an eyebrow at that. Usually Sauske was more condescending than that.

"Something on your mind Sauske. You seem. Destracted", asks Naruto.

"It's none of your business", says Sauske.

"I know just thought I could help", says Naruto.

"You can't", says Sauske.

Naruto puts his book away and crosses his arms.

"Sauske, I am a scientific genius. I have studied everything from biology to physics, from culture to psychology. If what you need help with is academic or personal you won't find anyone with my specialties. You might find someone who specializes in it and is better than me in one subject, but not all", says Naruto.

Sauske narrows his eyes at Naruto. Then he sighs.

"Look, I know you are trying to help, but trust me when I say I don't want or need any of it", says Sauske.

"If you say so Sauske", says Naruto.

Naruto turns around walking to class trying to forget about Sauske. As he does Sauske walks to the training field to practice his taijutsu.

Damn, it's the last year of graduation and I still haven't activated the Sharringan. How am I supposed to avenge my clan if I progress this slow. Then Naruto comes up out of the blue with a Dojutsu of his own. One that makes him immune to an entire school of jutsu. Those would have been useful when that man forced me to watch...

Sauske stopped that thought.

No I will find a way to activate my sharringan.

Naruto walks into the classroom still scratching at his cheeks every now and again. He takes a seat next to Shikamaru.

"So wanna play shogi", asks Shikamaru.

"my score is 754 losses, 0 wins, 12 disqualifications by you falling asleep, and 1 draw", says Naruto.

"At least you got that far", says Shikamaru.

"Well I got nothing better to do", says Naruto.

Shikamaru sets up the board. as he does this Choji enters and sits next to Shikamaru.

"Hey Naruto", says Choji.

"Morning Choji, hows life", asks Naruto as he moves his first piece.

"Can't complain. Want a few chips", asks Choji.

"No thanks, I ate a few bowls of ramen before coming in", says Naruto.

Choji shrugs.

"So anyone got any ideas on who the teams will be", asks Naruto.

"Graduation is months away", says Shikamaru as he begins to move his piece.

"Doesn't mean we can't Guess", says Naruto.

"Well, Ino-Shika-Cho is a given, They will probably team up clan heads together so there's that. Other than that I do not know", says Shikamaru.

"I think that makes sense, personally I believe Sauske is a given for Rookie of the Year, Sakura is nearly as smart as me so she will probably be on his team you know how they always put the best male and female students on the same team. They would put the lowest scoring student on that team for balance, but I did over here Iruka and Mizuki talking about that team doing something different something about that teams sensei requesting a certain student. After that I got nothing", says Naruto.

"What team do you think you will be on Naruto", asks Choji.

Naruto shruggs.

"Probably a team with the members being composed of students from civilian families.", says Naruto.

"Makes since, but you never know. Oh by the way you will lose in three turns", says Shikamaru.

"Why am I not surprised", says Naruto scratching his cheek.

Shikamaru puts up the board and pieces as Naruto pulls out another book. Naruto begins to read while he waits. The Day is more of the same, learning of history already known to Naruto. Naruto does note that Sauske did not come to class this day. A little confused by that He continues with his day. As Naruto leaves the school he notes that the colors of sound indicate there is no ANBU following him now. It has happened before, but these moments were a godsend to Naruto. It gave him time to think without being watched. He still did not perform any of the Necronomicons Jutsu or even tested his eyes in a while, and even with these off days as he called them he was still wary to read from the book.

After the academy let out Naruto walked to the training grounds, As he got there he noticed Sauske training. Naruto walked up to him.

"Hey Sauske", says Naruto.

"Hnn"

Sauske turns around to look at Naruto. Narruto notes his features. Covered in sweat and dirt is a heavily breathing Sauske with burn marks on the tip of his fingers.

"You look exausted", says Naruto.

"I been busy", says Sauske.

Naruto walks up to Sauske putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Look Sauske I...", that is all Naruto says.

After touching Sauske He begins to see images.

A Young boy surrounded by the bodies of his family. An emotionless man slaughtering his own parents with no remorse, being forced to relive tragedy over and over and over and over and over and over and...Narut takes his hand from Sauske. He looks up at Sauske who looks at Naruto confused. Naruto shakes his head. Willing the thoughts that brought a small shiver up Naruto's spine he takes a deep breath and turns back to Sauske.

"Look Sauske, I think I get your problem. I want to help", says Naruto.

"You can't help me", says Sauske.

"I can activate your Sharringan.

Sauske stops his thinking. He turns to Naruto eyes narrow but not in agitation, in confusion.

"How", asks Sauske.

"It won't be easy, and I won't lie it will scare the hell out of you. It's an ability I discovered my eyes have, If you really want to see that which no mortal man was ment to know, look in my eyes", says Naruto.

Sauske's eyes moe about for a moment contemplating the odd request.

"Fine", he says.

Sauske looks into Naruto's eyes. Suddenly he finds himself standing in a cave The huge expansive cave seems empty. Sauske walks down the cave. As he gets further and further his mind tells him to turn around, to run away, but his feet do not let him. He makes his way to a long narrow path in a room big enough to hold all of Konoha.

"Hello, anyone there", asks Sauske.

His voice echos off the walls. He walks through the cave, noting that something always seems to be in the corner of his eye, but it disappears. Sauske begins to move cautiously. Strange sounds poor from the cave. then Sauske falls. He looks to his foot and sees a tendril holding it. Shaking away the appendage he notices that it seems to fade in and out of his vision. Fearfully he crawls away trying to stand up. The sounds of horrid roars and growls not animal could make freeze him in place. Hovering above him fading in and out of his vision is a kind of worm, a flying worm. Covered in tendrils, mouths, and eyes. Each time the creature faded from vision it reappeared closer. The creature flew without wings and created whistling noises. The tendrils each with five digits moved towards Sauske.

Sauske was breathing heavy as he tried to throw a kunai at it but to no effect. He tried Jutsu but the same results. It ignored the fire of his strongest attack. Then it lunged forward mouth open. Sauske screamed.

Sauske opened his eyes in the training fields staring at Naruto. The look of terror painted on his face. He notices that things seemed to be moving slow. As he looked around he could understand every movement of the world around him.

"success, congratulations Sauske you now have a sharringan", says Naruto.

"Wha. What was that thing", asks Sauske staring at Naruto.

"It's called a Flying Polyp, they are utterly alien creatures they have a habit of experiencing momentary lapses in visibility and control winds to use as a weapon", says Naruto.

Sauske collects himself as he tries to stop shaking.

"I, I could feel like my sanity was leaving me", says Sauske.

"It happens, don't worry it was completely safe I was in total control", says Naruto.

Sauske looks at the world around him through his sharringan.

"Thanks. I-I'll see ya around", he says.

Sauske walks off toward his house still visibly shaking. Naruto leaves him as he heads home. Naruto scratches his cheeks furiously, they itch like never before.

He paces his house scratching and scratching. They itch so much he can barely think. Naruto walks in the bathroom. He looks at the scars on his face. He notes that they seem like perfect lines of scar. No jagged edges or curves. He reaches up to touch his whiskers and immediately wish he didn't. The scars open as he pulls his fingers away. They open not like scars, but like eyelids.

Underneath each whisker like scar is the Eyes of Azathoth. Naruto screams.


	14. Metamorphosis

**Chapter 14 Metamorphosis**

Naruto covered his mouth to stop his screaming. He knew the ANBU were outside. Luckly they didn't seem to hear him. Or care. Either way it was a good thing. Naruto bit his thumb. As he slammed it down a thick smoke clouded the Bathroom. Xel stood looking down on Naruto.

"Why do you summon me my lord", asks Xel.

"Something's happening to me", says Naruto.

His 'Whiskers open revealing the eyes underneath.

"Ahh, so it has begun", says Xel.

Naruto backs away from Xel.

"You knew this would happen"

"Yes, you signed the contract. It was only a matter of time before your metamorphosis began", says Xel.

"What metamorphosis"

Xel sits on the ground. He looks up an Naruto with his unblinking eyes focused on Naruto's face.

"The Eldritch Beast contract is not like other summoning scrolls. You may have heard of Sage Mode am I correct", asks Xel.

"Yeah, so what is this some kind of perversion of Sage Mode", asks Naruto.

"In a way yes, and no. Sage mode is attained by using Natural Energy. This will not the case for you my Lord", says Xel.

Xel lifts his arm. immediately Naruto floats upwards in the air.

"Istead of Natural energy you will use Psionic Energy", says Xel.

Xel slowly lowers Naruto to the ground.

"The problem with psionic energy is the human mind and body cannot handle its power. So the energy will mutate your body to accept it. You will be unable to use chakra for new chakra coils will grow within you causing your chakra to behave erratically", says Xel.

"You mean to tell me I will never be able to do any Jutsu again", asks Naruto frantacally.

"Once the Metamorphosis is complete you will be able to return to Normal, the Eyes of Azathoth will contain the energy. You will not be able to show truth while in human form, but you can in Eldritch Mode. The thing to remember is between Sage Mode and Eldritch Mode, Sage Mode must be taught. Eldritch Mode must be forced", says Xel.

"Ok so Why am I changing now", asks Naruto.

"You have been using your eyes and tactile telepathy this kickstarted the mutation", says Xel.

"How do you know about me seeing Sauske's thoughts", asks Naruto.

"It is a condition of Eldritch Mode that you must first perform a psionic ability, Tactile telepathy is the first to develop. Slowly your body will mutate in ways that allow you to use your power. It is gradual, but to ever use it your body must be conditioned slowly to accept the power of Psionics. That is why the metamorphosis happens. Once complete if you survive the transformation you may turn at will", says Xel.

"If I survive"

"Make no mistakes my lord, the process will be both painful and deadly. It will take one month before you are done with the process", says Xel.

"How could this happen, why didn't you tell me about this", asks Naruto.

"You did not honestly believe I would refer to a simple human as lord did you. You are gaining powers of our gods. That is why I called you lord. If the metamorphosis did not happen, I would kill you", says Xel.

Naruto sits on the ground breathing heavy.

"Kill me", repeats Naruto.

"If you did not transform all your summons would turn on you. Power has a price my lord, remember that. I told you once before I am not your friend. No summon is your friend, we are servants for those greater than us, and only now is that coming true", says Xel.

Naruto shakes his head.

"A month huh", Naruto asks sounding dead.

"Yes, I do not know what all the mutations will be, but I do know one. Show me your wrists", says Xel.

Not even looking up Naruto raises his hands to Xel. He takes his claws and slits each one.

"What the hell", screams Naruto.

"Look", says Xel.

Naruro looks at his wrists. No blood comes out. Instead two foot long tentacles emerge from each of his wrists. They are tipped with sharp bone.

"What is it", asks Naruto.

"They are the Blooddrinker Tendrils. Your body is not as strong as a Great Old One, it never will be, but your body is attempting to do so it will fail but you will benefit from it. These tendrils drink blood. They give you power by doing so. Once the transformation is complete I do not recommend you using Eldritch Mode for a while, your body will still get used to it using it to early will undoubtably kill you. After a while you may train to use it at will", says Xel.

"So I have to go through this and not even be able to use it. How long will it take before I can use it at will", asks Naruto.

"At least five years", says Xel.

The Tendrils retract Back into Naruto's wrist.

"Ok Xel, thanks. If I survive this. Remind me to kick your ass", says Naruto as he stares at the floor.

"Thy will be done, my lord", says Xel as he disappears.

Naruto closes the eyes on his cheeks. He stands up and goes to bed. On his way there he hears a knock at the door. Naruto walks up to it and sees the last person he expected.

"Ummm, Hi Sakura", says Naruto.

Sakura's glares hateful eyes at Naruto.

"What did you do to Sauske-kun", she asks as calm as she can.

"I'm sorry", says Naruto surprized.

"I was watching you talk to him, he left shaking like he seen a ghost", says Sakura.

Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Where were you when you saw this. I didn't see anyone hiding", says Naruto.

"Thats not important", says Sakura.

"I think it is", says Naruto.

Sakura suddenly blushes.

"I may have seen something while looking through my binoculars", says Sakura.

"Ok, so stalker got it alright I helped Sauske activate his Sharringan", says Naruto.

Sakura flinched at the stalker comment before she hears the rest of the sentence.

"Wait, thats all you. wait how", asks Sakura.

Naruto sighs.

"I knew Sauske wouldn't say anything but I guess if you saw that you might as well come in, it may take a while to explain", says Naruto.

Sakura hesitates but her curiosity gets the best of her. She walks inside the small apartment. She looks around for a moment before sitting at a table.

"Would you like something to drink", asks Naruto.

"No thank you", says Sakura.

Naruto nods before sitting at the table.

"Ok, I recently learned of another thing my eyes can do. If you promise not to tell anyone I will share it with you", says Naruto.

"Ok, fine I promise", says Sakura.

"You already Know the Eyes of Azathoth basically let me see truth right", says Naruto.

Sakura nods.

"It turns out they can show people things, horrible things. They range from things that cause fear to insanity. Sauske was not in the best of spirits so I thought I would help him out. I told him the dangers but he agreed. I showed him something ment to inspire fear, real fear. That fear triggered his Sharringan. He will be a bit jumpy for a while, but he'll be fine", says Naruto.

"What did you show him", asks Sakura.

"I can't say, it was something that for a lesser mind would have left someone irreversibly insane. I would show you, but I don't think your mind could handle it. Sauske had a lot happen to him enough that I had faith it would work the way I intended", says Naruto.

"Ok, if you say so. Umm Sorry for barging in", says Sakura.

"Not at all, I seldom get visitors", says Naruto.

Sakura gets up to leave as she does her eyes focus on a picture on the wall. Sakura takes a step closer to the picture. Her face turns to shock. She turns to Naruto, then back to the Picture. Then back to Naruto. Naruto looks up before going wide eyed.

"You're the son of the...", she gets as far as that before Naruto jumps up and covers her mouth.

"Shhhh. Crap, I forgot I left that up", says Naruto.

He looks back to Sakura.

"Ok listen to me, I'm going to take my hand away from your face. Do not scream the rest of that sentence", says Naruto.

Sakura nods. Naruto slowly takes his hand away from her. Her face an emotionless mask.

"Sakura are you ok", asks Naruto.

She says nothing. Naruto waves his hand in front of her face.

"Sakura, hello anyone there", asks Naruto.

She falls to the ground. Naruto looks at her as she lays there.

"I do not need this right now. Any other time when I wasn't mutating into some wierd psycic monster, but right now. The Universe hates me. Plain and simple, it hates my guts", says Naruto to himself.

He goes to his cupboards. Reaching in he pulls out a small thin packet. He opens it. He places the packet under Sakuras nose. Her eyes shoot open.

"What just happened", asks Sakura.

"You fainted, I grabbed some smelling salts to wake you up", says Naruto.

Sakura clences her head. She looked up at Naruto.

"So you now know one of my secrets. Only a handful of people know who my parents are. The Hokage, Clan Heads, a few ANBU, and the Council. Now, you can add that to the list of things not to tell anyone ever got it", says Naruto.

"But, you're the son of the Fourth Hokage, the man who saved the village from the Nine Tailed Fox, why would you hide that. I didn't even know he had a son", asks Sakura.

"Well, first of all I didn't find out until I was seven. Second, my father was not exactly popular in some of the other countries. Some People are going to want revenge, and with him dead I'm the next best thing", says Naruto.

Sakura gulped.

"Ok, I won't tell anyone I promise", says Sakura.

"Good, now I think you should get off the floor", says Naruto.

Sakura looks down befoe quickly jumping up.

"Ok, now you were never here got it", says Naruto.

Sakura nods.

"Good, now you should get home", says Naruto.

"Yeah. Right. Home", says Sakura.

She walks to the door. She turns around.

"Sorry again for. Umm, Sorry", says Sakura.

Naruto waves her off.

"Don't worry about it. Look I got some stuff to do, Just act normal at the academy and we will call it even, got it", asks Naruto.

"Sure, got it", says Sakura.

She gives him a bow before walking off. Naruto shuts the door.

"Well great she bows now, I swear if she calls me Naruto-sama I'm going to drop a shoggoth on her house", says Naruto as he walks to his bed.

As Naruto lays in his bed. He goes through more pain than any of Anko's or Guys trainings. The feeling of dipping he had been dipped in acid. His shoulders begin to contort unconformably as his body grows new appendages. His screams of pains are muted by a swelling throat. He cannot move, only feel as his bones stretch, twist, and break under there own accord. As the pain slowly fades he notes the pain in his neck is gone. He puts his hand to his neck. He feels slits. He walks to the bathroom. On his neck several parallel thin red lines on both sides of his neck. His skin a sickly gray. His other eyes open. He looks as the stains of the black tears trail from each of his eight eyes. He turns away from the reflection before going back to his bed.

The next day at the academy passes, using his Physical Transformation Naruto is able to hide his appearance. He notes that Sakura and Ino fight over who sits next to Sauske. Naruto lets out a calming breath thankful Sakura is not acting any differently. Naruto periodically leaves the class to turn back to normal and regain his chakra. It was looking to be a long and hectic month.


	15. Stars

**Chapter 15 Stars**

Pain. Right now that was the only thing on Naruto's mind. The red lines on his neck tore open. They were gills. Opening and closing in tune with Narutos breathing. His muscles tore and rearranged themselves over and over again. It had been a week and still the pain never faltered. It would fade, but never leave. Sharp teeth filed to a point grew from his gums. They interlocked with one another after closing. After a while the pain looked like it would let up.

Naruto sat on the ground of his apartment. Scratching his bed with claws. Pain rippled through his body focused on his upper back. Finally the pain stoped once more. As the sun rose the pain left. It was as if the pain was intelligent only coming at night and leaving at dawn. The Physical Transformation was hard to maintain. Day by day Naruto found Chakra harder and harder to mold. Thankfully the Jutsu from the Necronomicon were easier to cast than any others. The control excercise massaging the joints allowed Naruto to have the pain fade quicker but they to were becoming harder to use.

It would not be long until the Physical Transformation would be useless. Once that happened then going anywhere would be difficult. So Naruto waited for the dreaded day that casting it was impossible. It was coming slowly. Summoning was completely unaffected why, I do not know. Xel was a godsend. He may have known and planed for this, and kept it secret like a bastard, but even he knew of the benefits of secrecy. He was able to muffle the screams that escaped Naruto as the changes happened using rituals taken from copies of the Necronomicon. During the night he would sneak off to a nearby hospital and grab several dozen doses of morphine to help keep Naruto's mind from faltering from pain. It was surprizing that a Deep One could sneak past Ninja disguised as a fisherman. Oh the irony.

The next night Naruto's arms went limp. the confused with pain and in that pain Naruto let out an agonising squeel. His arms were violently ripped in two. From between the middle and ring finger to the shoulder. Looking on as the two pices healed into thin arms. The pain still did not end.

Nine tumors grew from Naruto's back four on the left side of his back four on the right and one in the center. During the day they would move as if something was inside them waiting to come out. The sun rose. Naruto inspected his four arms. They were unnaturally long and thin, though the hands seemed normal. It was as if the hands were to big for the arms attached, but only by a little. They split from the socket, emerging slightly under the armpit.

"How much longer", asks Naruto as he stares at his new set of arms.

"Two weeks", says Xel.

Naruto lays on the bed to tired and broken to move.

"I think I'll just get some sleep", says Naruto weakly.

It had been two weeks .

"You have class today", says Xel.

Naruto turns his eyes to Xel, in to much pain to move his head.

"I can barely move", says Naruto.

"What will you do", asks Xel.

"I have just enough chakra to make one Shadow Clone, I promised I'd only use it after graduation or during an emergency. I think this qualifies as an emergency", says Naruto.

Naruto uses all his remaining strength to bring his hands into the seal.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu", says Naruto weakly.

Naruto looks at the clone. It looks Normal. However something was missing.

"He needs the Eyes of Azathoth". says Naruto.

The clone transforms his blue eyes into the black and yellow eyes of Azathoth.

"The clone will not last long enough my lord, maybe two days at the most", says Xel.

"It will buy me time to come up with a plan", says Naruto.

Xel nods. lifting a syringe in his webbed hands he injects Morphine into Naruto. The pain would leave if only for a moment, but it was never enough for Naruto to fall to sleep.

"There is something you can do", says Xel.

Naruto caughs blood spilling from his mouth and gills.

"What"

"Speed up the process", says Xel.

Naruto looks at Xel.

"How", asks Naruto.

"It will not be easy, but I can help", says Xel.

Xel puts his hand on Naruto's head. A sharp pain explodes in the back of Naruto's mind and the world goes black. Naruto awakens in a massive library surrounded by books and strange symbols.

"So this is your mindscape, I have to say my lord the Library design suits you", says a familiar voice behind Naruto.

"Xel how did you get here", asks Naruto.

"Tactile telepathy", says Xel.

"Ok Why didn't we do this sooner if it shortens the transformation", asks Naruto.

"I had to wait until your psionic powers grew strong enough, and I did not want to get your hopes up should you have perished my lord", says Xel.

Naruto nods. He notes he only has two arms and is in no pain.

"Why do I look human in here", asks Naruto.

"That will be answered later, for now let us explore. Take me to the fox", says Xel.

Naruto nods. He leads Xel through the library to the large spiraling staircase. They enter the arena. Walking to the cage they look as eyes open.

"Naruto I see you have returned. Tell me who is your friend", asks Kurama.

"This is Xel, he is one of my summons. He's a Deep One", says Naruto.

Kurama's eyes focus on Xel.

"Deep One, never heard of such a thing, but I will take your word on it. Tell me Xel, why are you here", asks Kurama.

"It is a pleasure to meet with you fox, I am here for a simple reason. My lord and your vessel id dying", says Xel.

"What a shame. There goes my entertainment", says Kurama.

"Thanks Kurama, I feel much better with that", says Naruto.

"Mortals die Naruto, though rarely so young. Oh well since death is upon you, why not letting me out. I could use a stretch", says Kurama.

"Funny Kurama really funny", says Naruto.

Kurama snorts.

"Worth a shot, don't worry I've died before. It's not that bad", says Kurama.

"As entertaining as this conversation is that is not why we are here", says Xel.

"Entertaining! But-I. I hate you both so much right now", says Naruto.

"Anyway, fox I have studied the seal extensively if Naruto dies so do you, permanently", says Xel.

The fox stares at Xel wide eyed for a moment.

"What", says the fox with slight fear in it's voice.

"It seems as if the seal is essentially a life line. As Naruto ages you two will become one. It will take many decades, but it will happen. Already you are both close enough that is Naruto dies. So do you", says Xel.

Kurama looks at Naruto then back to Xel.

"Save the child now", screams Kurama.

"Oh, now it's serious when it's your life on the line. Great, just great", says Naruto.

"In any event, we need your help. While during the Metamorphosis Naruto cannot use chakra, he will still heal. That is the only reason he still lives. It also appears as if your presence is altering the process", says Xel.

"Metamorphosis, what the hell has he been doing out there", asks Kurama.

"Long story short, book of the gods, summoning contract from hell, turning into a monster,painfully if I may add, and everyone is an asshole in the face of my death", says Naruto.

"That actually explains a lot", says Kurama.

"Good now we are all on the same page, so Xel says he can speed up the process. I want to know how", asks Naruto.

Xel looks to Naruto.

"Did you wonder why you appear human in your mind, it is because the powers you are getting is not yours. They belong to something else. It is a physical representation of your growing powers. It lives here, in your mindscape. If we can find it and gain an audience with it, we can ask it to speed the process", says Xel.

"There's another Demon in here, it's starting to get crowded in your head Naruto", says Kurama.

"Demon may not be the right word. it is essentially a physical representation of Naruto's growing powers. An avatar of sorts, may be the right word", says Xel.

"Ok, so why do we need Kurama", asks Naruto.

"Kurama is in many ways apart of you, he is going to be part of this as well", says Xel.

"I'm stuck in a cage, how do you expect me to help", asks Kurama.

"That is why I am here. I am not apart of this. I will allow your mind to use my form in this mindscape, if the talks go nowhere, you may need to fight the Avatar, but I doubt it. It will simply request that you do it a task. If you accept the process will be not well I would perfer if you were at full power, but releasing the seal now at this stage will only do more harm than good", says Xel.

"You mean I get to walk from this cage once more. As a fish", screams Kurama.

"It is our only choice", says Xel.

Kurama shakes his head.

"Very well, lets get this over with", says Kurama.

Xel falls to the ground. He begins to glow a bright red color as he gets back up. He turns to Naruto.

"If you say anything about this I swear on my life you will not live to see genin", says Kurama in Xels Body.

"Kurama I would not dream of such a thing", says Naruto smiling.

"Ok now where is this avatar", asks Kurama.

"I do not know", says Naruto.

"You know Naruto I think I hate you", says Kurama.

"Right now the feelings mutual", says Naruto.

They asend the spiral staircase to the library.

"A library, how very boring", says Kurama.

"Better than the sewer", says Naruto.

"Well of course your mind would go right to the gutter", says Kurama.

"Not funny Kurama, not funny", says Naruto.

They inspect the library searching the seemingly infinite shelves.

"What is it we are even looking for", asks Kurama.

"I think it would be something out of place", says Naruto.

"Do you know anything at all that is remotely useful to our current situation", asks Kurama

"I'm sorry that the thoughts of a painful agonizing death has clouded my mind Kurama, what about you, you actually live here", says Naruto.

"I'm stuck in a cage. I didn't even know of the library until just now", says Kurama.

Naruto looks at Kurama for a moment.

"And now you do, see isn't it fun walking around again fish face", says Naruto with a smile.

"Call me that again and see if I don't rip out your still beating heart and feed it to you", says Kurama.

"Fiesty", says Naruto.

"Stop acting foolish, it does not suit you", says Kurama.

"I know, just trying to pass the time. I still don't know what we are looking for. I still got to kick Xels ass for all this", says Naruto.

"Hey Naruto", says Kurama.

"Yes"

There was no answer. Naruto looks back to Kurama/Xel who holds out a finger. Following it Naruto sees a massive floating metal polygon cage. Many smaller connecting spheres of varying color come from the cage like polygon. They move around as tendrils with the spheres fusing and splitting at random.

"What is that", asks Kurama.

"Well it's a twenty sided polygon, so that makes it an Icosahedron. One of the five platonic solids, the fused spheres seem to behave similar to tentacles. I think that's what we are looking for", says Naruto.

"How long have you had to deal with this stuff that you say it so casually", asks Kurama.

"To long", says Naruto.

The 'cage' lowers itself revealing it to be the 'body' of the 'creature'.

"My host, and the other", speaks the strange figure.

"Hi, I'm Naruto this is Kurama. We were wondering if you could speed up the metamorphosis so I can get back to my life", asks Naruto.

"I just want to get this over with and go back to my cage where things made sense", says Kurama.

"A fox wears the form of the children of Dagon, A child who's mind is strong. A request must be had, one that will forever change the world", says the figure.

"What is your request", asks Naruto.

One of the tendrils shoots forth. It envelops a one of the book cases covered in chains. Violently it rips the chains. Naruto falls to the ground memories once forgotten flood into his mind.

_"We have done nothing to your body, all we have done is transfer your mind through time and space into this body. While it's original mind resides in yours for the time being"_

The thoughs pour through.

_"We only wish to talk Naruto, we wish to understand, and warn you"._

The memories of another time, in another body. The warning.

_"Your activities with the book are most interesting, especially considering you have read such words with your sanity intact. We still do not know why, which is what my colleague is doing in your body. We will not change anything we merely will attempt to understand why you seem immune"._

The familier cone shaped slugs with four appendages emerging from he point, the Yithians.

_"The Gaze of the Outer Gods and the Great Old Ones has shifted to you"_

They stole me, tested my mind.

_"Just one more question, I have wondered something for quite some time, there was this note in the book one side of it just had the words 'Look to the Stars' written over and over, what does that mean?"_

Those are my words. Look to the Stars.

_"I am afraid it means nothing good, the answer is within the Necronomicon itself, you may want to read more on the beings who now watch you, be wary but if you do this, you will understand"._

The talks with the Race of Yith. How could I forget. The answer. What is the answer. The thought stop. Naruto stands up breathing heavily.

"That is my request. Look to the Stars. Do this and the Metamorphosis will hasten", says the figure.

"Once the ANBU stop tailing me, consider it done", says Naruto.

"A city will rise, and all nations shall fall", says the figure.

The world disappears in a bright light. Naruto is back to the cage with the Fox. Xel's body is nowhere to be seen.

"What does Look to the Stars even mean", asks Kurama.

"I don't know, yet. But I will find out", says Naruto.

"Whatever it is it sounds important, I suggest you make haste Naruto. There's something going on out there. And I do not like it", says Kurama.

"I know. On the bright side, things have gone back to normal. Now, I got to get out of here. I'm going to see what I look like now", says Naruto.

"See you around Naruto. Just don't forget this time", says Kurama.

Naruto nods. He closes his eyes and wakes. Hovering above him is the form of Xel.

"I see that the transformation was successful. Come my lord and gaze at your form", says Xel.

Naruto gets out of his bed. His feet now only three long toes. Purple energy emanates from his body allowing him to hover off the ground. On his back, from where the tumors once were nine long tentacles covered in the Eyes of Azathoth swung freely. Naruto holds out his four arms, a sickly purple aura of energy swirls around each hand. Naruto floats over to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror.. His form, thin and emaciated. His hair a sickly gray color stood in spikes. His ears pointed with bits of fur emerging from there tip. His teeth like a sharks teeth with multaple rows. The eyes on his cheeks now could be moved in sync with Naruto's other eyes. Thin bone like 'whiskers' emerges from Naruto's jaw. He touched one and breaks it off. immediately it regrows. Like a senbon He threw it into his wall where it embeds itself melting a small portion of the wall like acid.

"I could get used to this", says Naruto as he creates a swirling Psionic energy in his hand.

"Not now my lord, you must recall the transformation. Once in your human body, your chakra coils will be back to normal. It will take years before you can use this form willingly", says Xel.

Naruto nods. Closing his eyes his body shriks back down to normal as he stands looking at his form, his Eyes of Azathoth still remain.

"Why don't my eyes change to", asks Naruto.

"You had them before signing the scroll. You cannot show truth so easily, but the other effects remain", says Xel.

Naruto nods his head.

"I still can't look in the Necronomicon, but I have to ask something Xel. What does look to the Stars mean", asks Naruto.

If Xel had eyelids, they would be open wide now.

"It means that the time of man is coming to its end", says Xel.

"What do you mean", asks Naruto.

"R'lyeh will rise", says Xel.

* * *

For those of you who want to see what Naruto looks like in his Eldritch form. I have the picture on my DeviantART account links on my profile page.


	16. The Meaning of the Stars

**Chapter 16 The Meaning of the Stars**

"R'lyeh?", questions Naruto.

"Yes, was Look to the Stars the request the avatar gave you", asks Xel.

Naruto nods.

"Then it is afraid, as should you be. R'lyeh is the home of Cthulhu, where he waits in his death like slumber. I told you before that The Great Old Ones exist in all universes simultaneously. Cthulhu is a Great Old One. While I doubt that R'lyeh is going to rise now, it will rise soon", says Xel.

"Cthulhu is going to awaken. We have to stop him. How do we kill him", asks Naruto.

Xel laughs. It is a low cackling laugh.

"You cannot kill Cthulhu, he is a god. Even if you were to use every bit of the Necronimicons power you would not even reach a small percentage of his power", says Xel.

"There has to be a way to stop him, how long do we have", asks Naruto.

"R'lyeh rises every 50,000 years. I do not know when it was last raised here. If you let me read from the Necronimicon to see what the formation of stars will be at the time I can guess", says Xel.

Naruto walks to his window. He can see no colors of sound emerge from the trees Indicating the ANBU. No doubt following his clone.

"It's still to dangerous to use it now, the ANBU will take it. At least if they barge in, I can just dispel you. I cannot do that with the book, but they are gone now. If I don't see anything after a while then we take out the book", says Naruto.

"Then let us hope that after we have the time to spare", says Xel.

"Ok fine, but is there a way to stop Cthulhu", asks Naruto.

"In a way. R'lyeh will rise when the Stars are Right. Once they are no longer right the city will sink. Should Cthulhu be within the city he will fall back into his slumber. Even if you succeed you only break even. Water blocks the telepathic powers of Cthulhu. Once that is no more, all his dreams will seep into the minds of mortals. Many will die, more will go insane, and Cthulhu will be known to your world. Cults will spring up that worship Cthulhu and forbidden knowledge will be revealed. Make no mistake my lord, the best you can do is break even. This is not a fight you can truly win, and one day Cthulhu will rise. One day he will succeed. He only has to win once", says Xel.

"Maybe, but if I fail then we are doomed. If I succeed at least the human race will still live", says Naruto.

"You speak like it will be simple. The city will rise, and the moment it does the world will forever change, this will be true nomatter the result. In the end your world will come out of it for the worst", says Xel.

Naruto takes a deep breath.

"Then I will become a great ninja, I will master the Necronomicon, I will get every ally I can. I will do all I could and if it is not enough, I will make sure the human race goes down fighting", says Naruto.

"Why, I have seen how they treat you. You owe them nothing, if not for you this village you hold dear would perish under the power of nine tails. You are far removed from humanity anyway. You cannot even be called human", says Xel.

"That may be so", says Naruto as he turns to the picture of his parents on the wall.

"But I will not let them fade into oblivion, not without trying. I only need time", says Naruto.

"Time may be something you do not have. Regardless the summons are at your command. None of us can match Cthulhu but we do have one thing that will help you", says Xel.

"And what would that be", asks Naruto.

Xel smiles.

"Tell me my lord. Have you ever wondered what the Boss Summons are for your Contract", asked Xel.

Naruto allows that information to sink in before he smiles.

"I'm listening", says Naruto.

"It is my father and Mother", says Xel.

Naruto falls to the Ground as he begins to laugh.

"I can Summon Dagon and Hydra", Says Naruto through his laughs.

"Indeed, the Son and Daughter of Cthulhu, oldest of the Deep Ones. Infinintly weaker, and yet they know more on him than any other creature alive. Excluding the Outer Gods of course", says Xel.

"Well it's not much of they are infinitely weaker, but it's a start. Ok now then Lets see how much time we got", says Naruto.

He walks over to the floor boards. Lifting it to see the familiar book he had not read from in years. Reaching in he removes the book and brushes the dust and grime from its cover. He hands it to Xel.

"In all my long life I never though I would hold this book. An infinite number of pages of forbidden lore and power. To fall into your hands, it has never really sunk in until now", says Xel.

He opens the book carefully. Flipping through the pages he stops mid way. He begins to read from it silently. After a few minutes he closes the book.

"The stars are close but we do have time. At the moment it seems as if we have ten years. It is more time than I had ever expected, but what's done is done. This will give us the time for you to master your Eldritch Mode. We should be done with that when you reach the age of sixteen. That leaves us six more years to prepare. It will be close, but it might just be enough to slow down Cthulhu", says Xel.

"Ten years id more than enough time. Graduation is soon and I think we can pull this off. Let's just hope that everything works out", says Naruto.

"You have been lucky up to now. You still have your sanity, the village is none the wiser to your abilities, and we have the Necronomicon. I hope your luck does not run out", says Xel.

Naruto nods.

"Alright now lets see what we can get from the book before my clone has to come back", says Naruto.

Xel hands Naruto the Book. He reads from it going through pages as fast as he can. Xel reads it with him.

"You are going to need every advantage you can get. The reagent is a good place to start. Also there are schematics for Yithian weaponry we can use. Building the power source will be time consuming, but it will be worth it", sas Xel.

"We need some place to work on all this. Somewhere better than my home", says Naruto.

"Leave that to me. I can swim through the lakes and rivers to find something. A good sized cave maybe. Either way once you graduate you can use your clones to speed the process. You can do your ninja training while creating and experimenting. I recommend that once you become a ninja, keep an eye out for missions to wave. We need the Devine flower to stabilize the reagent", says Xel.

"I'll keep that in mind. Ok go see what you can find as far as bases go. I'm going to hide the Necronimicon", says Naruto.

"It is day my lord how do you propose I do that", asks Xel.

"Remember when I said I was going to kick your ass Xel", asks Naruto.

Xel looks at Naruto confused.

"Yes I do lord I fail to see how that is relevant", says Xel.

"I changed my mind, I have a better idea. You can leave Konoha through the sewer", says Naruto.

Xel backs away from Naruto.

"The sewer, with the filth", asks Xel.

"Yep", says Naruto.

Xel looks to the window for a moment before looking back at Naruto almost angry.

"As you wish, my lord", says Xel as he quickly leaps outside.

Quickly he picks up a manhole and jumps into the sewer replacing it as he does. Naruto leans back and laughs as he begins to imagine what it must look like down there.

Hours pass when Naruto's clone arrives home.

"So how did the transformation go", asks the clone.

"Well enough, dispel and lets see what we did today", asks Naruto.

The clone immediately dispels. Images of the class and students flow through Naruto's mind. It appeared as if no one was aware of the clone. Then there was a low knock at the door. Appearances can be deceiving. Naruto opens the door to find Hinata.

"Hello Hinata how may I help you", asks Naruto.

"W-well. I. I was", Hinata blushes to nervous to say anything more.

Naruto sighs.

"Come in", says Naruto.

As she does Naruto walks over to the wall taking the picture of his parents down.

"W-what Is t-that N-naruto-kun", asks Hinata.

"Nothing", says Naruto as he puts the picture in a nearby drawer.

Naruto motions for Hinata to follow him.

"Would you like some tea", asks Naruto.

Hinata nods her head.

Naruto begins to set up the tea kettle. As he does Hinata silently activates her Byakugan. She focuses on the drawer Naruto was just at. As she notices the picture she lets out a tiny shriek. Naruto turns around and sees the veins in her temples bulge.

"Couldn't resist could you", says Naruto.

"I-i-i-i'm s-s-s-so s-s-s-sor-r-ry", says Hinata stuttering more than ususal.

"Figures even when I hide it someone has to see it. Well now you know, I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage. Now listen to me Hinata this is a secret ok. No one and I mean no one can know about this. The only ones who kow are me, the Hokage, the Clan Heads, and a few ANBU. Also Sakura but that was by accident. You cannot tell anyone got it", says Naruto.

Hinata nods again.

"Good, now I doubt you cane over here to spy on me. So what is it you want",, asks Naruto.

Hinata blushes again.

"I-I was j-just. W-well I. I mean I", Hinata stops and takes a deep breath.

"I was w-wondering why y-you had so l-little chakra today in class. I-I realized it w-was a c-clone. It i-is not like you t-to miss class", says Hinata.

"I see, Byakugan. Well I was feeling ill, so I used a clone so I would not miss the academy. I must have used to little chakra if you could tell it was just a clone", says Naruto.

"I-I was i-impressed that y-you know the Shadow C-clone", says Hinata before blushing at her words.

"Well with my the Eyes of Azathoth I can't see illusions so I can't see normal clones. The Hokage showed me how to do the shadow clone so I could pass. It was a risk but it worked out fine", said Naruto.

The tea kettle whistles. Naruto walks back to it and begins to prepare the drink. He pours two cups, handing one to Hinata.

"T-thank you", she says as she begins to drink.

"Don't worry about it. Now tell me is there any other reason you came", asks Naruto.

Noting the deepening blush on Hinatas face as she shakes her head he shrugs and drinks from his own cup.

"Ok then, anything else you want to talk about. My parents, or something. I'm sure you have a lot of questions", asks Naruto.

"A-are you ok. I-if you are s-still feeling s-sick I mean", Says Hinata before Naruto cuts her off.

"No no I am fine, I just needed some rest", says Naruto.

He finds it strange that was her first question. Taking another drink of tea Naruto puts down his cup.

"You know you never did answer my question before. When you were following me I mean I asked you what it was you wanted to ask me I said you didn't have to answer me now, but I still find myself curious as to what it is. If you are feeling brave to it you can ask now", says Naruto.

Hinata promptly faints. Naruto raises an eyebrow at this.

"That is the second time a girl has fainted in my house. I might be able to go for a record at this rate", says Naruto as he walks to his cupboard to grab another packet of smelling salts.

Placing the open packet under her nose Hinata immediately awakens.

"I lov...", what ever else was to be said was stopped when Hinata looked up at Naruto.

Blushing some more and nearly fainting again she looks as he analyses her sentence before a look of realization hits. Seeing as she is looking down Naruto pretends not to have heard her.

"Oh, well. Ummm. You know, you should probably get home. I'm sure they miss you and. You know what I think I should get back to bed, I think I still need some rest and I wouldn't wasn't you to get sick you're already fainting and that can't be good", says Naruto nervously.

Hinata looks up and nods. As Naruto caries her to the door noticing her current inability to stand straight he waits next to her nervously as she steadys herself.

"See you around Hinata. I'm going to get a bit of rest you should do the same", says Naruto.

Hinata smiles a bit as she walks off blushing as she does. Naruto closes the door.

"Ok, now then. Lets look at this differently, my life is going to hell, I have to slow down an alien god, and there is a girl who is with a crush on me who happens to be the next heir of the most powerful clan in Konoha. Analyzing that all together the only conclusion I get is I'm going to die of stress before I hit twenty, alright good now that that's settled I'm going to take a nap", says Naruto as he faints.

* * *

The most difficult challenge of this story is combining the horrid aspects of the Cthulhu Mythos with the light-hearted comedy of Naruto. Now before anyone asks about pairings, ignore them. They are not important to the story. Will Naruto end up with Hinata in this, it doesn't matter it's not the focus, never will be, but the situations of the possibilities can lead to mixing the humor. Now the real reason I am finally talking to you as an audience is simple. Next chapter will officially begin where Naruto Cannon began. You can expect the updates to slow down. I had all the chapters up until now already finished as soon as the first one was published but I wanted to go through them one at a time to make sure everything was good. I hope you have enjoyed the story up until now and I do look forward to your reviews. I am also open to suggestions on things that you want to see, if it does not interfere with the my notes and I like the idea i will see what I can do. Keep in mind that this is a Cthulhu Mythos story as well as Naruto and as such do not expect a happy ending.


	17. Graduation

**Chapter 17 Graduation**

The day of graduation was drawing here. It was the final day of the academy and so far everything was going well. The first part was a simple spar. Naruto's opponent was a civilian who did not take ninja training seriously, an easy win and quick one. The sparing was par for the course for Sauske. It seemed as if he was smart enough to keep his sharringan secret, well they don't call him genius for nothing. Sakura and Hinata never told anyone about Naruto's parentage so all was good. Then again Hinata was to shy to really speak to anyone, and Naruto found it a little uncomfortable being around her. Emotions was one thing Naruto was no genius at.

The next part of the test came the Transformation. As the names were called Naruto patiently waited for his to come up. This would be simple, everyone knew of Naruto's physical transformation testing him at this point was merely a fomality.

"Naruto Uzumaki", says Iruka.

Naruto walks up to the two teachers. Giving a ned to both Iruka and Mizuki he transforms into Iruka. Then Mizuki. Then the Hokage. Then back to normal. In those years he had perfected the sealess use of his Transformation and could switch on the fly.

"Good job Naruto, perfect score then again you do have an advantage", says Iruka.

"Ninja do need every advantage they can get", says Naruto.

"Good to know you are taking this seriously, please take your seat", says Mizuki.

Naruto walks back towards his seat next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru siting up for a change looks at Naruto.

"Was showing off necessary, you only needed to turn into Iruka", says Shikamaru.

"What, I have a gift. Share it with the world I say. Besides no harm no foul", says Naruto.

"Troublesome", says Shikamaru.

"Of course it is. Everything is troublesome for you", says Naruto.

Shikamaru shakes his head before laying it on the table for a nap.

The next test is the Body Replacement Jutsu. They call the names once again as Naruto patiently waits for his. His mind thinks back to the idea of having to fight a literal god in ten years time. Thinking it over he knew his chances were slim. Every single S-ranked ninja who ever lived united in fighting Cthulhu would be as effective as trying to crumble a mountain with a leaf. Not an encouraging thought, but this was there only chance. Thinking back to it Xels comment that even should Naruto master everything the Necronomicon teaches and still being considered little more than an annoyance was not helping matters. Naruto pushed those thoughts from his mind. Lucky for him he only needed to slow Cthulhu, compared to killing him, it was a much better prospect. Not easy but better.

Naruto realized his main problem was how to warn people in a way that this would be taken seriously without giving himself away and ending up interrogated and imprisoned for the rest of his natural life. Even using an agent or clone, even a transformed clone would do little. The chances of discovery were to great. Summons could help but who would take the word of a Deep One to heart, and if anyone found out they were summoned by Naruto then the whole thing went to hell.

"Naruto Uzumaki, your up", says Mizuki.

Naruto walks back dawn to the front of the class. He replaces himself with a nearby log brought in for the test. After marking down his score Naruto goes back to his seat to think some more waiting for the clone test. Thinking back to his summons he realizes he still does not know all of what they are. He knows of the Deep Ones, Byakhee, Shoggoths, and apparently Dagon and Hydra, but little else. Maybe it would be best if after the first mission to reveal them and act as if he found them there. It was highly unlikely but plausable. A never before seen summoning contract could be played up as a never before discovered summoning contract. Reveal the truth slowly. After all Naruto was never big on lies. He despised them in fact. Also lying to ninja was very hard to do.

Naruto's mind began to wander again, he wondered how Xel was doing with finding a base of operations. Then Naruto hears his name called. He walks up to the front of the class again.

"Ok Naruto just make a successful clone and you're golden", says Iruka.

Naruto nods, he places his hand in the seal. Noting the confused looks on both Iruka and Mizuki's face he concentrates harder.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu", Naruto says.

Standing there in the class are ten Naruto's.

"So How did we do", they all ask in unison.

"Naruto was that the shadow clone", asks Iruka.

The Narutos nod.

"Well I'm sold I say that counts as a pass. congratulations Naruto", says Iruka.

"That's rather impressive Naruto. I can't wait to see what you will do once you hit jonin", says Mizuki.

Iruka hands him his Forehead Protector. Tieing it around his forehead Naruto goes back to his seat smiling. After a moment Iruka begins a long lecture on the strength of shinobi, the importance, and other such stuff Naruto already knew. He told them to be there tomorrow for team placements. As class departed Naruto headed home. As he opened the door he was greeted by Xel.

"My lord I found the perfect place, let us be quick", says Xel. Naruto nods he grabs a pack and puts the Necronomicon and notes in it. Making shure no ANBU are around he heads out the door. Xel walks out the door to a nearby manhole. Removing it He motions for Naruto to follow him.

"You want me to follow you in the sewer", asks Naruto.

"It will be worth it my lord", says Xel.

Naruto climbs down the hole putting the manhole lid back. Going down he notes the sewers are rather large.

"Wow, big sewer", says Naruto.

"Indeed, the sewer system is built into a subterranean cave just under Konoha.", says Xel.

Naruto follows Xel down the sewers covering his nose to block the smell. After a while they turn down a small hallway that seems to go to a gate. Xel opens it and walks through. It is a small room that seems to have never had anyone enter. Even the scratches where the door opened looked old, it must have been years since anyone came here.

"Whats above us", asks Naruto.

"The forest, the sewers of Konoha go deep within the forest to dispose if the waste", says Xel.

"Xel this is way to small", says Naruto.

Xel lifts a false tile revealing a button. Intrigued Naruto presses it. A large door disguised in the walls opens. excitedly Naruto walks through. Hidden behind the door is a massive room with a dozen other rooms.

"How did you find this place", asks Naruto.

"It was a happy coincidence", says Xel.

Naruto explores the rooms. All or them contain old medical equipment and notes. As Naruto goes through the Notes his eyes widened.

"This place is one of Orochimaru's old labs", says Naruto.

"It has been abandoned for years now. The odor of men and experiments has long faded. It seems as if he left never to return. Judging from the state of the door when I first found it, he attempted to destroy it. He burned most of his papers but after sealing the door the fire must have been put out without him noticing. He more than likely left in haste", says Xel.

Naruto nods.

"This will be perfect, it's relatively far away from Konoha, but close enough that I can disappear for hours and make it back in no time. Its entrance is a manhole meaning I can go from any point in the city. And to top it all off no Ninja will come down here. It's perfect Xel. We even have some of Orochimaru's old notes and equipment. Who knows what we could learn", says Naruto.

"Ok lets get this place cleaned up", says Naruto as he creates hundreds of clones.

"Now all of you, clean this place out any notes you find is to be organized into piles on that old desk no matter the subject or how insignificant they seem. Salvage any useable equipment you can. I want this place spotless before we leave", says Naruto.

The clones immediately begin there duties.

"At this rate we should have this place up and running in a few hours. We can use the extra rooms for a variety of experaments separated for safety reasons. Some defenses should also be built", says Naruto.

"I recommend Yithian plasma turrets, they are capable of automated defence. Using the medical equipment we can set it up to scan biometrics programmed into them. It will take years to build, but with your clones we can have it done in half the time", says Xel.

"What about a power source", asked Naruto.

"The lights and door still works. This lab is probably wired right into Konoha's power grid. A few modifications we can set up whatever we want undetected", says Xel.

"I'll get to work on mapping the grid. Might be best to create a clone and transform it to work for the company that supplies power. The extra money will come in handy as well", says Naruto.

Xel nods. He looks around the room until he finds a console.

"My lord come and see this", says Xel.

Naruto walks over to the device. Looking it over he opens a panel.

"Simple design I can probably have it working in seconds. All that's wrong is a few loose wires", says Naruto.

After a moment the console activates. Naruto looks at the buttons. He begins to type on a few watching the screen.

"It seems as if Orochimaru tried to wipe the database before he left, but he could not destroy the black box built within. From the looks of it its results from his experiments", says Naruto.

He begins working his way through the data. After a moment he stops.

"Well I know where to hide the Necronomicon", says Naruto.

"Where", asks Xel.

Naruto types a few more keys. immediately a metal unseen hatch six feet thick on the floor slides opens and a long rectangular platform raises from below. Naruto walks up to it and reveals the top is a door to a hollow inside.

"apparently Orochimaru built this platform to be indestructible. It is a containment module", says Naruto.

He looks inside the platform. Seeing an object at the bottom Naruto reaches for it and pulls out a small metal cylinder. Naruto examines the cylinder as a smile grows across his face.

"I can't believe Orochimaru forgot this", says Naruto smiling his widest smile.

"What is it my lord", asks Xel.

"It's a vial of blood but not just any blood", says Naruto,

Naruto shows Xel the cylinder. Written on the cylinder is the words 'Mokuton Sample'.

"Luck is still on our side my lord", says Xel.

"Indeed, maybe I should go to a casino", says Naruto.

Naruto puts the cylinder back, he also places the Necronomicon with it.

"What if Orochimaru comes for it", asks Xel.

"Already thought of that. I am going to put the console on a biometric scammer that is tuned only to me. Untill I get it operational the console will be broken in such a way only I can fix it. It should not be hard just remove the most important and hardest to obtain piece and put it back when I want to use it. He can always dig it out, but it will take him months to dig through six feet of solid steel", says Naruto smiling.

"Your genius knows no bounds my lord", says Xel.

Naruto lets the platform lower back into the ground.

"The man was a genius, I wonder why he made so many mistakes", asks Naruto mostly to himself.

"perhaps this was at the time he was discovered", says Xel.

"That does sound most likely, but better safe than sorry. I'm leaving the clones here to begin construction of the biometric scanners. I'll add your template to the scanners we put on the door. I'm getting rid of that button", says Naruto.

"Understood sir, I will return to my realm, I have much to discuss with my kin", says Xel.

Naruto nods as Xel dispels. After a few hours The lab looks like an actual lab, the sterile white walls visible. Though much of the salvaged material is mostly Bits and pieces Naruto is pleased.

"Ok those of you not busy cleaning use the medical equipment to begin construction of biometric scanners, our main focus is the console and door, build a few extra just in case.", says Naruto.

As expected the clones obey. Naruto leaves the hidden base and returns home. As Naruto enters his house he leaves his lights off and feels really good about his chances in the future. He could not have asked for a better start. Naruto begins to get ready for sleep. While the water is boiling Naruto hears his door open and violently close. He hears heavy panting. Narut walks up to the door to see a winded Mizuki.

"Mizuki, what are you doing here", asks Naruto.

Mizuki opens his eyes and looks at Naruto as he does he silently curses himself.

"I thought this place was empty. Listen Naruto I'm being followed I need a place to hide", says Mizuki.

Naruto looks at the bundle on Mizuki's back as he does he turns back to him.

"What do you have there", asks Naruto.

Mizuki finches.

"It's none of your concern", says Mizuki.

Naruto slowly walks toward Mizuki to get a better view of the object on his back. As Naruto stares at it his eyes open wide.

"Is that what I think it is", asks Naruto looking at the scroll on Mizuki's back. The Scroll of Sealing.

Mizuki clenches his teeth. He glares at Naruto.

"Listen either you stay out of my way or I will kill you got it", says Mizuki.

As Mizuki watches Naruto, he becomes confused as Naruto begins to laugh.

"Oh I see whats going on here, you stole it", says Naruto while he laughs.

Mizuki clenches his teeth harder until his eyes move to the side. His gaze turn to one of surprize. Naruto follows his eyes to the familiar picture on the wall.

"Oh come on, you have got to be kidding me. Every time someone comes here they see the picture. Then again Mizuki did barge in", says Naruto to himself.

Mizuki goes wide-eyed.

"You. You're the son of the fourth", says Mizuki in shock.

"Well now you know, so now what. Actually you wanna know something I'm tired of this", says Naruto.

He whips his hand outward. His Tentacle Whip Jutsu ensnares Mizuki.

"What the hell is this", screams Mizuki.

"Just a little jutsu I developed", says Naruto.

Naruto summons another tentacle and grabs the scroll. He creates a clone and passes it to him. The clone takes the scroll away as Naruto looks back at Mizuki.

"So, how do you want to end this", asks Naruto.

"You wouldn't dare", says Mizuki glaring at Naruto.

Naruto tightens his grip.

"Try me", says Naruto.

Mizuki tries to breathe in but the tentacles grip is too strong. After Naruto loosens the grip Mizuki smirks at Naruto.

"Naruto, tell me have you ever wondered why everyone hates you", asks Mizuki with a smile.

Naruto smiles back.

"Because the nine tailed fox is sealed within me. I know, the third Hokage already told me", says Naruto.

Mizuki stares at Naruto as he finishes his words. The look of fear in his eyes.

"Let me go now demon", says Mizuki.

Naruto tightened his grip tighter and tighter until Mizuki passes out. The clone runs back into the room with the scroll. Naruto takes it away from him before turning back to his clone.

"Did you copy everything on the scroll", whispers Naruto.

The clone nods.

"Everything", says the clone.

"Good now, bring the copy to the lab. I'll study it later. For now lets get this trash to the ANBU, scroll to", says Naruto. Naruto dispels his tentacle as he ties up Mizuki. He steps outside as Iruka and several ANBU jump from the shadows. They see Mizuki tied up and the scroll on Naruto's back.

"I take it this trash goes with you", says Naruto pointing at Mizuki.

The ANBU nods before taking both Mizuki and the scroll.

"Naruto are you ok", asks Iruka as he leans into Naruto's face inspecting him.

"No worries Iruka, Mizuki didn't even see me coming, I held him down and used a few shadow clones. He never stood a chance. In fact he was kind of a pushover", says Naruto.

Iruka smiles.

"Well at least you didn't get hurt. Glad to see you earned that headband. What were you doing before he came", asks Iruka.

"I was just about to go to sleep, now I'm to amped up for sleep. Maybe I'll make some ramen", says Naruto.

"You like ramen huh", asks Iruka.

"It's my favorite food", says Naruto.

Iruka smiles.

"Come on I know this ramen stand that has the best ramen you will ever taste", says Iruka.

Naruto smiles as he follows Iruka to a ramen stand that Naruto will by the end of the day forever refer to the 'Home of the Gods of Ramen'.


	18. Team 7

**Chapter 18 Team 7**

Looking around the now cleaned lab Naruto got to work with he immediately began the construction of the biometric scanners. Tuning it to scan the veins in the body which were more different from others than even fingerprints he smiled.

"We should have the scanners ready in about three months at this rate", says A clone.

"Good, what about the team working on the turrets", asks Naruto.

"That will take at least a year and a half, not counting a reliable power source", says the clone.

Naruto nods.

"Alright. leave the turrets alone for now. Get a team to collect the ingredients for the reagent. I plan on turning the back room into a green house and grow as much as we can. If we can get Devine Flower seeds We will effectively mass produce the Reagent. I want to beat Death Before we fight Cthulhu. Also if possible try and capture test subjects for the Mokuton project. No humans we'll try with mice", says Naruto.

The clone nods before going off.

"What information have we copied from the scroll", asks Xel.

"We copied the while thing. Allot of the Jutsu are deadly to use. But all of it is useful. I hesitate to begin studying it now until we know the dangers. Several of the Jutsu are last resort type moves. The ones that are not require so much training it might as well be suicide. I'm put the copy in the containment module with the Necronomicon and Mokuton blood sample", says Naruto.

"I see. Well we are off to a good start. I have sent some cf your extra clones outside into the forest as a way to map the area for possible training grounds. I hear that they have found many discarded items and weapons that could be useful. This lab is quite large, but I recommend enlarging it, you do not even need to use clones. The Shoggoth were originally created by the Elder Things to act as tools. Summon only one and we can expand the lab to half the size of Konoha in six months. We can effectively turn it into a combination of Research and Development, Armory, Foundry, and engendering base. essentially you will have your own secret army", says Xel.

"Sounds good, like an advanced technological version of ANBU", says Naruto.

Naruto walks to the back wall. He bites his thumb slamming it on the ground. After a moment he looks at the giant black amoeba like creature looking like living tar. Eyes 'floated' on it's surface. Naruto smiled at the creature that he had wanted to summon since he learned of the summoning contract.

"Hello, I'm Naruto"

Naruto reaches out with his hand. All of the eyes on the Shoggoth focus on it. After understanding what Naruto was doing a Tentacle forms on the blob and grabs Naruto's hand shaking it.

"An unusual greeting my lord", says Xel.

Naruto ignores Xel looking at the Shoggoth.

"I have to say I have read the history of your race, I find you and the other Shoggoth amazing creatures, I am glad you were able to shake off the bonds of slavery and an honored to have you as a summon", says Naruto.

The creature pulsates and ripples its answer.

"He says it is an honor for him as well", says Xel.

Naruto nods.

"Well now that the pleasantries are out-of-the-way I have a task for you. We plan on stopping Cthulhu", says Naruto.

The Shoggoth ripples violently. immediately Naruto understands the action. It was laughing.

"We don't plan on killing him. Such a task would be impossible. We plan on slowing him until he sinks back below the ocean. We have ten years until R'lyeh rises. We plan on being ready. This area is our base of operations. While it is large enough for now we need to expand. I was hoping you could help in expanding the base. You can use materials buried to help with construction", says Naruto.

The creature bubbles it's answer.

"He says he will help, all you had to do was ask", says Xel.

Naruto smiles as the Shoggoth beging forming tentacles from its body Shapeshifting them into tools to tear down the wall. As it digs Naruto thanks the creature.

"You have an interesting view of the Shoggoth my lord", says Xel.

"I find them an inspiration", says Naruto.

Naruto walks back to the area where the clones were building the labs for research using the remains of the equipment.

"We should find a way to get better materials other than scrap. I'll send some clones out and see what they can do. If we are lucky Orochimaru may have more labs down here. I still cannot believe some of this equipment, I'm pretty sure Orochimaru invented half of this stuff, I knew the man was a genius but most of this stuff is beyond anything I have ever read. If I didn't know half of what I do, I would never have a chance to get this place in working order. Either way, Xel how goes mapping the power grid", asks Naruto.

"It goes well, but it seems as if we are only getting minimal power from Konoha, most likely a way for Orochimaru to stay further hidden. To satisfy out power needs I suggest we build our own generators. There may be some information in the Necronomicon that will help. I believe that the Yithians, Elder Things, and Mi-go all had there own sources of power that could last for centuries. The schematics may be within the book, but building them will take far to long. several years I say. We have to find a better and quicker solution", says Xel.

"I'll draw up some notes to see what we can do, for now CDA is progressing smoothly", says Naruto.

"CDA?", asks Xel.

"Cosmic Defense Agency. We needed a name, and we can use it to prepare the ninja world. They won't believe any one person. But they might believe an Organization.", says Naruto.

"I see. This project of yours is ambitious to say the least, but In any event, I can handle the work here. I believe today is when you will become acquainted with your new team", says Xel.

"I know, I have half an hour but might as well get there early. Make sure everything runs smoothly Xel", says Naruto.

Naruto exits the sewer breathing in fresh air. Puting the manhole cover back on Naruto leaves toward the academy. Smiling at the progress of his ambitious project as Xel called it he was happy that Xel had found the place. Making Xel use the sewers to get around was the best thing that could possibly happen to Naruto. As Naruto walked into the academy he pulled out a book on mechanical engineering. Lately he had been reading new books creating a clone and then dispelling it so the clones at the lab would get the information and work better.

Shikamaru slept next to Naruto and Choji quietly ate chips as they waited. The class was more than half empty most of the students who dropped out were at home. After a while Iruka walked into the room. He smiled at his class as he began to repeat the words from yesterday about the harsh realities of ninja life. Judging from the faces of the graduates the message was not taken to heart by many. After the conversation Iruka began to reveal the teams.

Naruto ignored the teams of one through six as no one put on those teams were anyone Naruto knew.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha", says Iruka.

Naruto lowers his book as he looks at his two team mates. Sakura seems happy with the placement judging by the eyes she kept throwing at Sasuke. Sasuke seemed nervous but it was hard to read his emotions. Naruto listened to the other team placements. As expected Ino-Shika-Cho was recreated, much to Ino's disappointment. Hinata was put on Teams with Kiba and Shino. Hinata seemed disappointed and Naruto knew why. He nervously put his eyes back in his book as he continued to read. Slowly the class became empty until only team 7 remained. After ten minutes of being alone Saskue walked down the steps ignoring Sakura to sit next to Naruto.

Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Something you need Sasuke", asks Naruto.

Sasuke looks at Naruto for a moment before he shakes his head lightly.

"There is something I have meant to ask you, when you helped activate my sharringan that. Creature that you showed me. Is it real", asks Sasuke.

Naruto looks at Sasuke. He closes his book.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question Sasuke", asks Naruto.

"Yes", says Sasuke quickly.

Naruto nods.

"Well then, yes they are real why do you ask"

Sasuke closes his eyes for a moment.

"Well after seeing it I felt strange for a while. I felt weak, weaker than I ever felt in my life. I do not say those words lightly. I thought that if such a creature were real then no matter what I did nothing mattered. I did not and still do not know why I think that, I felt small. insignificant. Like there were thing out there that could obliterate anything with out even trying. Ever since that day I convinced myself that such a creature couldn't be real it was to alien", says Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke, If I would have known it would affect you like this I would not have even tried it", says Naruto.

"Don't apologize. I appreciate it. I just. I don't know.", says Sasuke.

Naruto nods.

"I see. Listen Sasuke and take these words to heart. Compared to what else is out there the Flying Polyp is as frightening as a puppy", says Naruto.

Sasuke noticeably pales at that.

"Naruto you sould stop freaking out Sasuke", says Sakura with a concerned look on her face.

"Listen Sakura, I don't say these things lightly, and I never lie. I know you feel like a real ninja now, but the fact of the matter is there are things in this world more powerful than the greatest Ninja. Our world is as fragile as a leaf , and right now a storm is coming" says Naruto.

They drop the subject. Sasuke and Sakura think over the conversation to themselves. Naruto reads his book. After about three hours the door opens. A man with silver hair that stands straight up in defiance of gravity walks in. Most of his face is covered. Only one eye is visible. He looks at his students. Noting the slight fear showing on two of there faces and the blank inquisitive look on the other.

"My first thoughts on you three. You're a little depressing", says the man.

There faces falter after that.

"I'm your Jonin sensei, meet me on the roof and we'll get started"

Then the man disappears in a puff of smoke and leaves.

"Well, he seems nice", says Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura look at him for a moment before leaving the room. Several moment later they sit on the ground as they watch Kakashi look them over.

"Alright why don't you introduce yourselves. Just the usual stuff. Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that.", says Kakashi.

"Why don't you go first", says Naruto.

"Me. Hmmm. I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate. I don't feel like telling you that. Dreams for the future. Never really though about it. As for hobbies. I have lots of hobbies", says Kakashi.

"Thats it. All we got is your name", says Sakura imitated.

"Not necessarily, he also revealed he is secretive", says Naruto.

Sakura shrugs agreeing.

"Yes well, anyway why don't you start of off blondie", says Kakashi.

"Alright I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like talking and listening to people with varying ideas on a number of subjects and philosophies, I also like ramen, and science. General term I know but there is no particular field I am interested in. I hate willful ignorance, liars. My dreams for the future are to become one of the foremost authorities on scientific advancement and be known as a great scholar and ninja. My hobbies include research, experimentation, and training", says Naruto.

"Interesting goals, but from what I heard about you not entirely impossible, ok pinky your next", says Kakashi.

Sakura still slightly off after Naruto's words earlier takes a moment to answer.

"Well I'm Sakura Haruno. I like."

She begins to blush as she looks over at Sasuke, but she shakes her head. Truth be told Naruto's words were getting to her.

"I like syrup coated anko dumplings. I don't really dislike anything. My dreams. I never really thought about it beyond. well"

Sakura shoots Sasuke another glance and softly giggles to herself.

"My hobbies are playing trivia games and shopping", says Sakura.

"Ok good to hear Sakura", says Kakashi lazily.

Kakashi turns his eyes to Sasuke.

"You're last", says Kakashi.

Sasuke looks up for a moment.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have many likes. I dislike things that should not even exist that do. My dreams well I don't really have a dream, more like an ambition. I'm going to kill a certain man", says Sasuke.

Kakashi looks at Sasuke colnfused over his dislike but chooses to ignore it for now.

"Ok well then, with that out of they way, meet me at the training ground 3 tommorrow morning", says Kakashi.

"What are we going to do there I thought now that we are ninja we get to do real missons", says Sakura.

Kakashi lets out a light laugh.

"Not just yet. In fact right now you are not even Genin", says Kakashi.

With that information the three look at Kakashi with worry.

"What do you mean, we passed why are we not Genin yet", asks Naruto.

"The Academy is just to see who has a chance to become Genin. After that the Jonin sensei assigned to the hopefuls tests to see if they have potential. Out of the 27 students who passed only 9 will become genin. And the test failure rate is 66%", says Kakashi.

The three look at each other for a moment.

"Fine, we'll take your test and pass it easy", says Naruto.

"Good, like I said meet me at The third training ground before the sun comes up. Oh and if I were you I wouldn't eat breakfast, you'll only throw it up", says Kakashi.

With that he disappears once again in a cloud of smoke and leaves.

"Well great", says Naruto.

"What do you mean great", asks Sakura sounding irritated.

"Look on the bright side we still have a chance. Each of us are some of the smartest students from the academy. We'll figure this out. Until then I'm going to read some on this Kakashi, try to learn as much as I can. He recommended we not eat breakfast which is not really an order, but just incase I'm going to at least eat a big dinner tonight", says Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke nod in agreement.

"Just let us know what you find", says Sasuke.

"No worries, you two take care I gotta go", says Naruto.

As Naruto walks away Sasuke and Sakura stay behind.

"You know Naruto is right, we should have a big dinner. Why don't we go out and eat at a resturant or something just you and me?", asks Sakura.

"Pass", says Sasuke.

They each leave Sasuke contemplating the day while Saskura goes home slightly depressed about Sasuke rejecting her date proposal.

Meanwhile after sending several clones to research Kakashi, Naruto is back at the lab,He and Xel talk with each other.

"So there will only be nine genin this year, I plan on introducing them all to the CDA but I will first see who passes. I can't do this alone and I need help. If I can explain the situation to them we could have some help to get the message out there. What do you think", asks Xel.

"I doubt that it will go so well and the risks are great", says Xel.

"That is why I have a plan. I have looked over all the teams only two others will pass if my team does. I need their help. I will wait for a while but I am confident enough in my guess of who will graduate fully to begin the newest project. I have composed a list of all known Summoning Contracts and there last know location. Right now I am going to send out clone teams of ten to find the scrolls. ", says Naruto.

"You can only sign one contract my lord why collect them all", asks Xel.

"When I invite the other teams I will need a peace-offering, I thought these gifts will be good for them. The other scrolls will be held in the module until we find someone trusting to give them to", says Naruto.

"I see, but my lord if any of the other eight tell Konoha of this place then the village will undoubtably use your technology and knowledge against their fellow man", says Xel.

"I know, that will be counter productive for when Cthulhu rises. That is why I will make them understand the circumstances and the need for secrecy. Officially we will still be soldiers of the leaf. Unofficially we will be CDA agents researching and training to be as strong as possible for when Cthulhu raises. If they do not agree or let it slip, well then we use your psionic powers to wipe their mind of it", says Naruto.

"It sounds manipulative", says Xel.

"I will let them all know of everything. Even the possibility of the mind wipe. I am not manipulative Xel, I am careful", says Naruto angrily.

"I understand my lord, still I recommend you wait. We can use transformed clones to keep tabs on them. I trust that is suitable", asks Xel.

"Already one step ahead of you Xel. I have kept tabs on all the graduates the moment they met there sensei. This is why I am so confident I know which of the other teams will become genin", says Naruto.

Xel nods.

"Good to hear, never the less I have some news. Lord Dagon and Mother Hydra wish to meet you. The shoggoth has already excavated a large cave big enough to summon them both. Shall we", asks Xel.

Naruto smiles.

"Yes it will be good to see the son and daughter of Cthulhu", says Naruto.


	19. Visions of the Future

**Chapter 19 Visions of the Future**

Naruto looked at the huge cave before him. It was massive. He looked to see the Shoggoth using numerous tentacles to dig at the walls. Already strange architecture could be seen carves into the cave. Creating an unusual support structure. The Shoggoth dragged the excess dirt and stone into itself before stretching a long tentacle depositing dirt into the giant sewer. Looking around Naruto was awed at the creatures work.

"He works fast", says Naruto.

"Yes they were built as tools my lord. He has created an opening to the sewer to dispose of unneeded materials. He can rebuild the wall just as quickly as he can demolish it", says Xel.

"Impressive", says Naruto.

Xel nods.

"In any event there is an area over here that is large enough to hold both Father Dagon and Mother Hydra", says Xel.

Xel leads Naruto over to a massive cavern. Looking around Naruto nods to himself. It is a large area with the ceiling over one hundred feet above.

"So are you ready Xel", asks Naruto.

"Yes my lord", says Xel.

Naruto takes out a kunai and slices his palm. Concentrating he holds his palm outward for a moment before slamming his hand to the ground. A huge cloud of mist appears. Naruto shivers. It feels as though the temperature of the cave was forcibly sucked out. After a moment Naruto notes he can see his own breath. The mist condenses on the floor creating a shallow pool of water that fills the entire cave. Two massive creatures emerge from the pool as if it were as deep as the ocean. Naruto examines the two creatures before him.

One who appears more masculine looks like a giant Deep One, but with many long tentacles instead of legs. Smaller tentacles emerge from his face in a strange beard with Whiskers much like a catfish. Long fins on his back curve outward resembling wings but look like they would have more use for swimming. His body is covered in barnacles and algae.

The other creature appears also as a giant Deep One, just as large as the other but more slender in appearance. moving tentacles in place of hair. It has a single long Tail, no legs. Appearing like a giant horrible parody of a mermaid. It has a disturbingly human like face but covered in scales, only when it's mouth is open does the Maw of a Deep One appear.

"And so the child who braved the book has summoned the Eldest of Deep Ones", says the many tentacled Creature.

"Hush Dagon, I wish to hear the child speak", says the mermaid like creature.

Naruto stares at the massive creatures before him.

"I have heard much about you, It is an Honor to meet Lord Dagon and Lady Hydra", says Naruto with a bow.

If reading has taught Naruto anything, it as not to piss off gods. It never ended well.

"Yes it is an honor. There have been whispers that you plan to stop our father from awakening. Tell me mortal, is this foolishness true", asks Dagon.

"My goal is to slow Cthulhu until the stars are no longer right", says Naruto.

"A difficult task. Father is much more powerful than both me and my mate combined. I don't think you quite understand the danger you suggest", says Hydra.

Dagon nods.

"I believe it best if we show him", says Dagon.

"How", asks Naruto.

"Your eyes cannot see illusions but they can see truth. We can both peer into the veil of time to see the future I can implant the vision of fathers attack directly in your mind. Maybe then you will Understand what you are truly up against", says Dagon.

Dagon look at Naruto as his eyes begin to glow. After a moment Naruto finds himself in the rubble of Konoha The skies are red and the world is burning. Surrounded by the screams of pain and watching as the remaining populace kill themselves and each other. Strange creatures roam the land destroying eyerything in sight. Watching as men and women rip out their own eyes and slit their own throat with rusty knives or their own fingernails. To look away from the horrible images Naruto turns away. He stares up to see a massive beast whose head pierces the clouds. It is a monstrous caricature of Octopus, Man, and Dragon. With a single hand it clutches the Hokage monument ripping it from the ground before throwing it far beyond the horizon.

The creature who's wings flap causing storms and hurricanes. It's many tentacles which extend where it's face should be lash out in some blasphemous form of laughter as it is attacked by ninja but they do little to slow the beast. It's arms stretch and move as if it's body were made of mud. Attacks that do hit the beast cause it to rain green slime which moves back to the giant mass of madness and horror made flesh. The village and surrounding forest burns as animals who run from the fire only stop as they look at the chaos before them and begin to tear off chunks of flesh with their own teeth and eat themselves, going mad just like the men and women of the village. Blood and gore flow from above the ground like a river. The ninja fighting the creatures do not last long and go mad from the massive beasts form. They fling themselves into crowds of the deranged to be torn to pieces or leap into the fires surrounding the village to end their torment.

Building crumble as the massive beast flaps its wings giving out a low roar that causes those still unlucky enough to be sane to violently mutilate themselves with whatever is near. the bodies of the young and old, the weak and strong, and the rich and poor litter the streets, and like a masochistic nightmare the still living cut and tear off their own skin and rip out their organs not seeming to die or feel pain as they begin to resemble corpses. Durring the chaos several men bow before the creature chanting praises in alien tounges.

"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn"

"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn"

"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn"

They praise and chant to the monster as they are slaughters slow. They are impaled on tentacles and devoured by the creatures that destroy all. Naruto tries to run but he cannot move. He takes one last look at the massive creature. Cthulhu looks down at the world before walking away uncaring. The cultists stop. Then a meek voice can be heard. Naruto looks to the side where an eyeless Hinata whispers praise to Cthulhu. This language is Understandable.

"In his house at R'lyeh, dead Cthulhu waits dreaming", she chants.

She turns her head to Naruto as if she knows he was there, and she smiles.

"That is not dead which can eternal lie. And with strange aeons even death may die", she says as she listens to the sounds of destruction and laugh.

Naruto runs he trips over the body of Shikamaru whose skin is slowly melting off. senbon needles shoved into his eyes. Self inflicted. As Naruto backs away from the body that he just noticed is still breathing He turns to see as Kiba rips dogs to pieces shoving there flesh into his mouth. A hole in his stomach from putting to much for it to hold, and yet he still lives on.

Looking around he sees the destruction continue. Choji feasts on his own discarded flesh. Ino rips her eyelids and lips from her face and getting rid of what she keeps calling loose skin. Shino commands his insects to feast on both the living and the dead while they also eat at his own flesh. Sasuke in vain tries shoving a kunai into his chest over and over in his attempts to end his own life. Sakura carves into her face with her bare hands carving a a smile as tears of blood flow from her eyes she grasps the corners of the smile and tears her own face from her skull. Iruka slaughters children with a smile while scratching at his own face leaving deep gashes. No one is safe as Cthulhu walks away from the village gives one final blood curdling roar louder than any sound ever heard by human ears. Naruto watches as his classmates and friends heads pulsate sickeningly and explode around him giving way to a crimson shower.

The visions end and Naruto finds himself back in the cave. He breathes heavy before grabbing his head in pain. Naruto falls on his knees and vomits. He coughs and gags as black tears fall from his eyes. Sobbing to himself Dagon and Hydra merely watch. After nearly half an hour Naruto composes himself. The black tears still streaming. Naruto does not say anything for a moment. Then he takes a deep breath and shivers.

"I-I never tought it would be that bad", says Naruto.

"That was just a vision of things to come should father escape, the real thing will be much, much worse. Father is an uncaring entity. He does what he does not out of spite or for entertainment. But because it is what he is. He is proof of the bleak existence mortals have, that the universe is truly uncaring for your kind. Many other worlds in the multiverse where humans lived found themselves being eradicated simply because other creatures wanted their planet and the life of those planets were in the way for their plans. Do not treat father like an enemy that can be defeated, treat him as a natural disaster given flesh", says Dagon.

"I don't know how", says Naruto weakly.

"Of corse you don't. As much as you have changed you are still only human. You can never reach our level of power, much less fathers level", says Dagon.

"Even with the Necronomicon your chances of slowing father is so small it may as well be irrelevant", says Hydra.

Naruto looks at the Son and Daughter of Cthulhu.

"That does not mean I won't try", says Naruto.

"Do as you wish child, but do not expect to win. It would be best if you spent your remaining days in harmony. But I won't stop you", says Dagon.

"Neither shall I. We will help however you wish, for you are keeper of the Forbidden Book and the Eyes of Azathoth. However we know full well we cannot do anything against father. Should it come down to it, we will flee. Father is one of the few beings that can permanently destroy us", says Hydra.

"Well I thank you for your help. I hope we meet again soon", says Naruto.

The two nod before their bodies melt into water before Naruto's very eyes. The shallow pool sinks into the earth with no signs it had even been there. Naruto turns to Xel.

"Come on Xel, I think I could use something to eat. I already got clones out looking for information of Kakashi and the clone teams are searching the entire elemental nations for the lost summoning contracts. We don't really have anything else to do right now", says Naruto.

"As you wish my lord", says Xel with a bow.

Naruto slept very little that night. The images shown by Dagon bored forever in his mind. He did eventually sleep though the nightmares made him restless once more. Naruto woke several hours before the sun would rise. The memories of the clones sent to research Kakashi entered his mind. He smiled at some good news. Naruto decided to eat today, but very little. He walked to Training ground 3. He met Sasuke and Sakura only moments later as they arrived each coming from different directions.

"Well, what did you find out Naruto", asks Saukura.

Sasuke looks to Naruto. Naruto pushes the thoughts of Cthulhu from his mind before remembering the memories of the clones.

"A lot surprisingly. Kakashi also known as Copy Cat Kakashi or the Copy nin, has an interesting history. He is rumored to have copied over one thousand jutsus. Here is something you might find interesting Sasuke, Kakashi has the Sharingan", says Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes widen. As if reading Sasukes mind Naruto answers the unanswered question.

"No he is not an Uchiha. Apparently he received his eye through a transplant. Probably from his teammate Obito Uchiha who died during a mission. What is really interesting was his sensei, the Fouth Hokage", says Naruto.

Sakura looks at Naruto and opens her mouth before quickly shutting it. Naruto smiles at her before continuing.

"His other teammate was a girl named Rin Nohara, She is also dead but I couldn't find out how she died. His father was disgraced and killed himself as well. According to what I read and my deduction, the guy is an emotional mess. I got some clones to follow him. He spends a lot of time at the Memorial Stone for KIA ninja not far from here", says Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura absorb the words Naruto said. They begin to think it over.

"A lot of that stuff is personal Naruto, I don't think it was such a good idea to do all that", says Sakura.

"What do you mean", asks Naruto.

Sakura looks at Naruto confused.

"What do you mean, what do I mean", asks Sakura.

"I did a lot of research for this. I thought information on his past would allow us to learn his behavior and pass his test", says Naruto.

"That's not the point It's just personal stuff we have no business knowing", says Sakura.

"I suppose everyone is entitled to their privacy, but this was just a consequence of the research done", says Naruro.

Sakura shakes her head trying to figure out a better way to explain it. She didn't want to have to hit the son of the Fourth Hokage after all.

"Are you stupid or something", asks Sakura sarcastically.

"No, I have been called a genius. Though there was this one man did once describe me as 'Emotionally Retarded' I think that may be why there is a disconnect in this conversation", says Naruto.

"Naruto, let me ask you something. What if I told everyone your secret", asks Sakura.

Naruto thinks on that for a moment.

"Well, when you put it like that. Yeah I can see the problem. I guess I was to caught up with my work to think like that. I have been under a lot of stress lately", says Naruto.

"What secret", asks Sasuke.

Naruto turns his head to Sasuke. Then he turns it back to Sakura. seeing the look of surprize on her face Naruto sighs. He was beginning to see why the Hokage did not trust him with the information on his family until he was older. Naruto looks at Sakura before nodding. Sakura looks back at him with a look saying 'Are you sure'. To which Naruto only nods again.

"Well, since you are my teammate Sasuke I guess trust is an important thing to have so a secret of mine would be good to know. Sakura found out by accident so why not you to", says Naruto.

Sasuke looks confused at Sakura. She slowly approaches Sasuke. Leaning down to whisper the secret in his ear (And generally be close to him) she whispers the secret in his ear.

"Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage", whispers Sakura.

Sasuke looks at Naruto waiting for a confirmation. Naruto only nods. After a moment they notice Sasuke has not yet moved. Naruto waves his hand in front of his face.

"Hello, Sasuke anyone there", asks Naruto.

There was no response. Naruto snaps his fingers in front of Sasuke's face. Naruto places his hand on his chin as he begins to think. Then he smiles. He turns his head to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura why don't you kiss him to see if he wakes up", says Naruto.

Sakura only blushes and smiles.

"I'm up, I'm fine", says Sasuke quickly.

Sakura turns her head down in a slightly depressing manner. Naruto begins to laugh. After laughing he wipes the black tear from his eye with a single finger.

"Ok, so yeah What she said is true", says Naruto.

Sasuke inspects Naruto for a moment.

"You know I never really noticed but you do look a lot like him", says Sasuke.

"Good genes", says Naruto.

Sasuke smirks. Shaking his head slowly.

"So any other secrets you are keeping from us", asks Sasuke.

"Maybe but all good things come to those who wait", says Naruto.

Sakura shrug and Sasuke grunts.

"So what kind of test do you think Kakashi will give us", asks Sakura.

"Given his history it will probably be something related to teamwork and not individual strength. For a man who lost all his teammates, teamwork would be important to him as a person. Also Teamwork has always been important to the village", says Naruto.

"Makes since", says Sasuke.

Naruto nods.

"Well I think we might be here for a while. I think him being late is a common occurence", says Naruto.

"I hope not", says Sakura.

Sasuke gets up and begins practicing his taijutsu. Naruto looks at the sky while the sun was out faint lights of the stars could be seen. The stars were on Naruto's mind quite a lot lately. Ten years, that was all he had. After that, who knows. Even seeing Cthulhu in Dagons vision made it seem as if Cthulhu was unstoppable. In many ways he was. Naruto's eyes were capable of seeing truth but that truth was not something he wanted to see. Before Naruto did not take Cthulhu seriously enough. Now he did, he was going to have to get more powerful to even think about attempting to slow Cthulhu. He was going to have to master his Eldritch Form. Xel said he would train him with it so Naruto could activate it at will. However that does raise the question if Naruto could not activate it at will how would he activate it to train with it, or was the training itself how to activate it. He would have to ask Xel on that information later. Now he had to pass. If all went well and Naruto was correct in his guess of Team 8 and 10 passing then everything else would fall into place so long as those teams would accept Naruto's proposal. He would have to watch them for a long time before he even implemented his plan into action.

"Hey Naruto"

Naruto turns his head. Sasuke was standing next to him.

"Since our sensei is taking so long, why don't we spar", asks Sasuke.

"Why not", says Naruto.

Naruto stands up cracking his knuckles. Gettig his mind off Cthulhu could do him good, and a spar was a good way to do that.

"I should warn you, I have trained with Psycho's", says Naruto.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that but ignores it. Each of them gets in a fighting stance.

"Hand to hand only", says Naruto.

Sasuke nods.

Sasuke is the first to attack. Like before Naruto bends around his attacks but does it much more fluidly. Watching Sasuke come forward Naruto spins around. Dislocating his own shoulder Naruto hits Sasuke's head with the back of his lame arm before using momentum to spin the opposite direction popping it back into place and bringing the once dislocated arm into Sasukes chest. Sasuke jumps back taking minimal damage but stares at Naruto confused.

"Sorry, my fighting style uses psychological tactics to cause discomfort for my enemy. It may look like it hurts, but really. My fast healing and flexibility make it really effective, It doesn't even feel weird", says Naruto.

"That. Is so gross", says Sakura still of put by the sickening popping sound of the arm going back into it's socket.

"Well it works", says Sasuke looking at Sakura for a moment before turning back to Naruto.

He jumps forward Naruto again bends and twists around Sasukes attacks, but a fist catches Naruto off guard and hits Naruto in the shoulder that was dislocated.

"Doesn't even hurt", says Naruto as he uses Sasukes belief that the punch hurt more than it really to catch him off guard and kick him in his chest in the same spot he once punched.

Sasuke ignores the pain as he begins sending a flurry of punches and kicks at Naruto. Naruto jumps in the air twisting his body unnaturally like a snake before bringing his foot down on Sasuke's Shoulder. However Sasuke grabs the foot and slams Naruto into the ground.

"Not bad, but not good enough", says Sasuke as he brings down his foot onto the back of Naruto's shoulder while holds his arm. Naruto dislocates it again and squirms out from Sasuke's foot before getting on his feet. The sickening pop of the shoulder going back in causes Sakura to turn green.

Sasuke jumps up in the air before landing behind Naruto. He grabs both of his arms and pulls them behind Naruto. Sasuke puts his foot on Naruto's back puching away with his foot while pulling back Naruto's arms. Naruto only smiled as he dislocates both shoulders flipping behind Sasuke who lets go of the arms. Popping them back in while in mid air Naruto lands before dropping prone to the ground. Naruto grabs Sasuke's feet with his legs and twists his body to send Sasuke face first into the ground. Naruto gets back to his feet and hops back as Sasuke gets back on his as well. Sasuke jumps forward to deliver a right hook To Naruto's stomach But Naruto bends Backwards kicking the fist up dropping prone again and then slips between Sasuke's legs.

Once behind Sasuke Naruto quickly squirms to his feet and attempts to kick Sasuke in the back but Sasuke jumps away making the kick miss him. Sasuke quickly turns back around watching as Naruto uses both flexibility and Agility to close the gap. Sasuke dodges and blocks Naruto's attacks but his arms and legs bend at odd angles making predicting his attacks difficult.

"Why don't you use your Sharingan, you are going to need it", says Naruto smiling.

While Naruto tried to distract Sasuke with a quip Sasuke instead used the moment it took to say it to land a good hard punch right into Naruto's face.

"Don't need it to beat you", says Sasuke.

Naruto quickly gets up. Each one takes punch after punch, kick after kick and attack after attack. After a while Sasuke begins to feel winded. He notices Naruto is not even breathing heavy. attempting to end the fight quickly Sasuke Blocks all of Naruto's attacks waiting for an opening. Then it happens, Naruto dislocates his shoulder yet again to swing around and backhand him with the dead arm in Sasuke's head. Sasuke ducks and as soon as Sasuke sees Naruto is about to pop the joint back into place Sasuke quickly grabs hold of the arm attempting to keep it out of its socket.

However Naruto Smiles. Shifting his weight Naruto pops the joint back in and uses his free hand to send a powerful punch right in Sasuke's face. Sasuke does not let go of Naruto's arm in time as he flies back. Sasuke breathes heavily for a moment before standing up.

"Like I said the style is meant to convey discomfort to the enemy, but it is also meant to trick the opponent. Do the same move more than once and your opponent expects it and tries to counter, but at the same time I know they will try and counter it. All I have to do is alter the move to essentially counter a counter", says Naruto.

"Not bad, and you aren't even winded", says Sasuke.

"I got good stamina", says Naruto shrugging.

Sasuke nods. They both sit down to gain back some of their stamina. After almost an hour Kakashi finally shows up.

"Yo", says Kakashi casually.

"You're late", says Sakura sounding irritated.

"Well there was this black cat that crossed my path and I had to take the long way around to get here", says Kakashi.

Naruto sighs shaking his head.

"So sensei whats the test", asks Naruto.

Kakashi takes out an alarm clock and sits it on a nearby stump. Then he takes out two silver bells. Holding them up for the three to see.

"All you have to do is get these bells from me, do that and you will officially become Genin", says Kakashi.

"Umm, sensei there are only two bells", says Sakura.

"I know, that's because whoever doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy. They will also get tied to that post over there", says Kakashi pointing to 3 nearby posts.

"And watch the ones who did get a bell eat lunch in front of them", says Kakashi.

Kakshi notes that Sakura's and Sasuke's face show obvious duress, but Naruto merely takes on a thinking pose for a moment.

"I see", says Naruto to himself.

Kakashi waits a moment. He could almost see the gears in Naruto's head turning.

"Ok, the alarm clock is set for noon, you have until then to get a bell. The test starts when I say go", says Kakashi.

Kakashi waits for a moment. Examining his students.

"Go!", says Kakashi.


	20. Bells

**Chapter 20 Bells**

Sasuke, and Sakura were hiding. Sasuke in a tree, while Sakura was under a bush. Naruto was within the nearby forest. Quickly creating Shadow clones he commands them to take up various points of the field. Some Transform into copies of Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto moves as quickly and quietly through the forest. He watches as Kakashi looks at each of them not moving from his starting spot. Naruto thinks over the possibilities for the test. Thinking it over he wonders if the bells are even important. Really there existance solely was ment to drive them apart and create conflict, but he could not be sure.

Naruto crept slowly around the field. He waited for his chance. He turned his gaze to a shadow clone making it's way to Sasuke then to one making it's way to Sakura. Then Naruto looked at Kakashi. He was not really moving just looking around. Naruto waited for the Other shadow clones to circle around the Forest. Satisfied he created one more shadow clone and dispelled it for the other clones to get his data on his slowly forming plan.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's clones hid all around the edge of the forest. Sasuke merely waited for his moment to strike. After a moment a clone transformed to look like Sasuke sneaks around. Sasuke looks at the clone for a moment.

"Use me for a replacement if it comes down to it, but Naruto has a message. The test is..", says the Sasuke clone before it is dispelled by a kunai. Looking around Sasuke sees that Kakashi is gone. He puts his back against the tree trying to find out where Kakashi is.

Naruto thinks over his plan carefully as the memories of the Sasuke clone come to him. He saw Kakashi throw the Kunai almost to quick for his eye to see. While Naruto sorted through the memories he realized Kakashi was gone. He hoped he could at least get the message to Sakura.

Sakura was under some bushes when a clone of her grabbed her ankle. Giving a soft shriek she turns to see its, hers. The clones face.

"Message from Naruto, the test is a farce", says the clone quickly.

Sakur looks at the clone for a moment when a kunai dispels it. Sakura looks around trying to see where it came from but is unsuccessful. She crawls from the bushes to find a better spot to hide. As she carefully looks around she see's Naruto.

"Hey", she says.

"Got the message, good. We need to wars Sasuke. Sensei dispelled him before I could tell him", says Naruto.

"Whats the plan", asks Sakura.

"War of attrition. I'm going to send Shadow clone after Shadow clone after him to tire him out. I'll have a few transformed to look like you and Sasuke to confuse him", says Naruto.

Sakura nods.

"I'll get the message to Sasuke-kun, we'll try and sneak behind him", says Sakura.

"Good, now we just have to get him out in the open. So far I can't find him", says Naruto.

Then Naruto dispels. Sakura stares at the spot he was just at surprized it was a clone. Then she see's the Kunai used to dispel him.

Naruto feels the memories from the most recent clone to dispel. He looks around trying to find the colors of sound from Kakashi to find his location but the ambient noise makes it difficult. He curses the fact that the clones Eyes of Azathoth are merely transformations to look like his. Naruto watches as Sakura attemps to sneak over to Sasuke. Naruto then see's a flash of color for only a moment. He realized it is headed for Sakura. Naruto runs straight towards her.

Sasuke holds Shuruken and Kunai in his hand preparing to wait for Kakashi to come into view. He notices Naruto running towards Sakura. Sasuke looks at Sakura to see if Kakashi was near her. He sees a flash of silver hair before it quickly disappears into the trees. Sasuke watches intently for the moment to strike. As Sakura makes her way to him slowly she stops for a moment to look around. Kakashi stands right behind her seemingly coming out of nowhere. Sakura doesn't even notice. Sasuke readies his weapons. He waits for Sakura to move.

Skura looks around her for a moment. She tries to locate Kakashi or Sasuke to tell him the plan.

"Where could he be", asks Sakura to herself.

"Behind you", whispers Kakashi's Voice.

Sakura quickly turns around.

"Sakura get down", screams Sasuke.

Sakura obeys the command and ducks as Kunai and shrunken fly over her head. They embed themselves into Kakashi. As Sakura processes this Kakashi turns into a log in a puff of smoke. Sakura no longer moving slow runs toward Sasuke. After a moment they meet each other.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun", says Sakura breathing heavy.

Sakura takes one more deep breath.

"Naruto says the test is a farce, he's going to try and tire out Kakashi with clones. We sneak around and grab the bells", says Sakura.

"I already figured the test was a fake. Ok where is Naruto", asks Sasuke.

After looking around Naruto jumps down and lands not far from the two.

"Right here", says Naruto.

Sasuke nods.

"Ok I got clones all over the place. They heve been commanded to dispel the moment they see Kakashi. Then the others make there way there they already attacked him but most were dispelled", says Naruto.

"How do you want to get the bells", asks Sakura.

Naruto smiles.

"I do have a way to keep him still. Sasuke if you distract Kakashi while he's pined Sakura can sneak in and grab the bells" says Naruto.

"Where is he", asks Sasuke.

"I lost him, but I do know he is not using genjutsu to hide because I have a hard time finding him", says Naruto.

"Ok that's good to know, You say you can hold him down right", asks Sasuke.

Naruto nods.

"Keep him still for as long as possible. I have a move that might help as well, just get out of the way as soon as I call out the Jutsu's name, The hand sign alone will distract him long enough for Sakura to get the balls", says Sasuke.

"Got it", says Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto's eyes widen for a moment.

"Ok, one of my clones just found him. He was reading. I think he is waiting for us to go to him", says Naruto.

"Good lets go", says Sasuke.

Kakashi holds a small orange book in his hand. His senses alow him to keep track of the other three. he had already realized they saw through his test, this pleasantly surprized him and he was eager to see what they had come up with. After a moment more droves of clones run toward Kakashi. Without even letting his eye leave the book he dispels them easily. He notices Naruto, probably the real one sneaking behind him. He does not move to see what happens. Then he sees Sasuke Cone at him from in front. His eye sees Sakura coming from the side.

He puts away his book to concentrate when suddenly He is wrapped by a long green Tentacle. He turns his head to see the Tentacle coming from Naruo's head. He is shocked by this Jutsu but turns his attention toward Sasuke who was doing hand signs. Hie eyes widen slightly as he looks at the signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu", says Sasuke.

As Kakashi is engulfed by the flames they wait patiently. As the flames disappear they only see the smouldering remains of a log. Then Kakashi jumps from the forest.

"Not bad, but not good enough", says Kakashi.

The he hears giggling. Kakashi raises an eyebrow as he looks at Sakura who has both bells in her hand.

"Looks like we pass", says Sakura as she tosses a bell to each Naruto and Sasuke.

"You spent o much time looking at us you completely forgot about Sakura", says Naruto.

They watch as Kakashi slowly walks up to his new students.

"Not bad, so which of you goes back to the academy", asks Kakashi.

The three look around for a moment.

"You, if you think we are stupid enough to fall for that. Don't forget Kakashi we three are some of the smartest students from the academy", says Naruto.

Kakashi shakes his head.

"Now then, can anyone tell me the purpose of the test", asks Kakashi.

"Teamwork", says Sakura.

"Yes, but why", asks Kakashi.

Kakashi motions for the two students to follow him. After a moment they stand before the Memorial Stone.

"This memorial holds the names of ninja who have died in the line of duty to protect this village. The names of my best friends are on here. As are the names of Farhers, Mothers, Sisters, Brothers, Sons, and Daughters. It is a reminder of their sacrifice to this village", says Kakashi.

He turns to his students.

"individual strength would only get you so far, you will one day fight a superior opponent and teamwork would be needed to defeat that opponent. Every mission we go on can end in your death, if you don't work together to protect one another then your name will end up on this monument as well", says Kakashi.

He takes a deep breath as his eyes go back to the monument once more.

"those who abandon their mission are trash but those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash", says Kakasi.

Kakashi looks to his students as they all absorb the words.

"You three are the first to ever pass my test", says Kakashi.

He smiles as he looks at their faces. Naruto smiles to himself. Sakura cheers. Sauske smirks.

"We'll meet tomorrow at the Hokage tower for our first mission and see if we can get some training in there. For now who's up for lunch", asks Kakashi.

Hearing the stomaches of the team collectively growl at the same time he gets his answer.

After eating then sending them home Kakashi asks Naruto to wait behind.

"Something you need sensei", asks Naruto.

"That jutsu you used, what was it", asks Kakashi.

"Oh it's the Tentacle Whip Jutsu. I made it myself. It is not a difficult move. Almost the same principle as the Shadow Clone. Create a physical construct out of chakra. However unlike the shadow clone there is no reason to split your chakra just mold it, best part is since it is still attached to me, I get some of the Chakra back", says Naruto.

Kakashi looks disbelievingly at Naruto.

"So made it yourself huh", asks Kakashi.

Naruto nods.

"Well it works really well. Are there any more surprises I should be on the lookout for Naruto", asks Kakashi.

"Only that my Taijutsu is really disturbing to watch", says Naruto.

"Whys that", asks Kakashi.

"Anko helped trained me when I was still in the accademy", says Naruto.

"Ah, I see" says Kakashi.

"Actually trained isn't the right word it was more like torture. To torture me further she made me do one of Might Guys morning warm-up", says Naruto.

Kakashi nods.

"Well, sorry to hear that Naruto", says Kakashi as he pats Naruto on the shoulder.

Naruto laughs a bit.

"Anyway is there anything else you need", asks Naruto.

"No that will be all", says Kakashi.

Narto walks off towards his house. Kakashi waits for a moment before taking out his book and walking away. He would have to keep his eye on Naruto for a while.

Later that day after eating Naruto returns to his lab. He walks through as the clones around him begin to prepare the equipment. Naruto enters the massive cave the Shoggoth was making. Already the creature created the foundation and pillars for the new area. Several clones were in a completed area building a foundry to mass produce weaponry once they began prototyping them, but that was far off. Still the short amount of time things were progressing was turning out rather well. After a moment Naruto finds Xel who is watching the clones work.

"We are ahead of schedule my lord, you work quickly", says Xel.

"We can't really afford to be slow can we", says Naruto.

Xel turns his head to Naruto.

"No I suppose we cannot. Tell me is there something you need of me", asks Xel.

"How do I train to use the Eldritch Form", asks Naruto.

Xel remains quiet. He turns back to the clones.

"You cannot train yet. our body is slowly adapting to your powers", says Xel.

"How long until I can start training", asks Naruto.

"Not long, the fox has allowed the process to speed. With your body already used to adapting to alien forces such as the fox I believe you will be able to use the Eldritch form quite soon. I can forcibly activate it, but without giving your body time to adapt it would cause untold damage. More than likely you would die", says Xel.

"Alright, I can wait. We are ahead of schedule. I'm going to experiment with what I can summon", says Naruto.

Xel nods.

Naruto walks deeper into the cave. He bites his finger and slams his hand to the ground. As the black smoke clears Naruto stares at the creature before him. It is a demonic creature with oil colored skin and inward facing horns. It had long wings and a long tail. It's most disturbing feature as the lack of a face.

"A Nightgaunt, quite useful for spies. No matter how they move they make no sound. They use there tail to tickle others into submission then drag them to it's realm the Dreamlands", says Xel.

Naruto looks as the creature moves. What Naruto finds creepy is no colors of sound emanate from its form even as it moves. It is as if it were incapable of making sound, and Naruto had long ago grown used to seeing sound. Not seeing it was disturbing. Then Naruto raises an eyebrow, he turns to Xel.

"Tickle?", asks Naruto.

Xel only nods.

Naruto looks back to the creature that could only be described as a demons shadow come to life. While it was unsettling the idea that it tickled others was comical, the idea that it dragged those it tickles to it's world was not. The creature was almost invisible in the dark cave. It flew forward landing before Naruto not making a single sound.

"Well I could use it for training. I have grown used to using sound to find my enemies. If I can catch this thing in the dark I doubt anything could hide from me", says Naruto.

As the words leave his lips the creature disappears in the shadow. Naruto looks around trying to find the creature but doesn't even catch a glimpse. Then it emerges from the shadows and tickles Naruto with his tail. Naruto laughs with his eyes closed. When he opens them the creature is gone. He looks around for a while. He sees no signs. He turns around only to come face to no face with the creature. Naruto gives out a light scream in shock and falls to the ground.

"They are very stealthy my lord", says Xel.

"Can they attack instead of tickle", asks Naruto.

"If you command it to do so, I see no reason it would not", says Xel.

Naruto looks at the creature. He creates a clone.

"Ok Nightgaunt eviscerate that clone without it knowing", says Naruto.

"What", screams the clone.

The creature disappears. The clone looks around frantically. Then suddenly it dispels. The Nightgaunt standing where the clone once was.

"They may not be as fast fliers as the Byakhee my lord, but they more than make up for it with stealth", says Xel.

"No kidding", says Naruto.

The Nightgaunt dispels.

Naruto walks toward the containment module. Reaching in he removes the Necronomicon. He walks back to Xel as he begins to read. He flips through pages until he finds one that catches his eye.

"Xel, what is this", asks Naruto.

Xel looks at the picture on the book. It moves of it's own accord. It is a giant mushroom cloud growing while massive eyes peer through the cloud.

"It is a nuclear explosion", says Xel.

"Why doe it have eyes", asks Naruto.

"Those are the eyes of Azathoth not like your eyes. The picture is ment to show the relationship between Azathoth and nuclear radiation. Azathoth is also known as the Nuclear Chaos. He is know as that for two reasons. One, he is at the center of the multiverse, like a nucleus. Two, Azathoth is nuclear radiation. Azathoth sleeps, as he always has. The drums and flutes that lull him to sleep keep him in sleep. The moment he awakens the multiverse ends. All of it, everywhere, every time, every entity, every sentient being, every place, every non place, everything down to the smallest atom and to the largest of all realities end. No not end, never existed. We are but a dream of Azathoth. It is the ultimate entropic force. The reason I say this is every nuclear reaction bring Azathoth closer to awakening", says Xel.

Naruto listens to the words. He looks back at the picture.

"Does life mean anything", asks Naruto.

"No"

Naruto turns to the voice. Standing near the doorway is Konohamaru the grandchild of the Hokage. Naruto's eyes widen as he walks forward.

"Life means nothing, but we live it all the same. So we finally meet face to face. It has been a while", says Konohamaru.

"What are you doing here", asks Naruto the fear of being discovered present in his face.

"You spoke to my colleague once. We are acquainted. I once wore your body", says Konohamaru.

Naruto leaps to his feet.

"What, no you don't mean"

"Yes I was the yithian who took control of your body. I am here to observe you", says Konohamaru as he smiles.

"We will get to know each other quite well for these next ten years", says Konohamaru.


	21. Old Friends

**Chapter 21 Old Friends**

Naruto stared at the child before him. Konohamaru stood back straight, arms behind his back. Konohamaru walked forward examining the lab around him.

"Much has changed since our tests on you young Naruto", says Konohamaru.

"Where is Konahamaru", asks Naruto slightly angry.

"Konohamaru is in my body much like you were. He will be given freedom to read our knowledge in the Library of Yith. As with you his mind will be erased upon returning to his body", says Konohamaru.

"You just said you will get to know me for ten years. You plan on returning him to his body when Cthulhu rises. He is young. With Cthulhu on the horizon Konohamaru should not have a ten year gap in his memories followed by waking up in the middle of an agonizing death", says Naruto.

"Please, there are more important matters to attend to other than your young friend. I have taken over this body to study you further. It seems not long after you awakened our memories your future changed. We have come to observe your changes. Originally I was to keep to the shadows. However with you staying here for so much of your time it became nessisary that I reveal myself. Seeing as you would discover me down here anyway I simply came forward. All I can do is observe you. I am not permitted to act in any way. Nor can I reveal your future", says Konohamaru.

"Fine, but if you are doing this you have to do something", says Naruto.

"I am listening", says Konohamaru.

"You will go to the academy train to be a ninja and find some way for Konohamaru to get those memories. He is going to need them. Do that and I won't have to telepathically rip your mind from Konohamarus body", says Naruto.

"I am no fool young Naruto. I know full well you have yet to master your psionic powers. However I will do as you say. It would be counter productive should I be brought under suspicion for behaving differently. It was difficult enough avoiding those who followed me", says Konohamaru.

"Of course they were following you, you're the grandson of the Hokage. You are a target for Konoha's enemies", says Naruto.

"Even in this form I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Though the child's brain is human. My mind is Yithian", says Konohamaru.

Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Are you saying you can use psionics in that body", asks Naruto.

"Yes, my mind is alien enough to put off a mutation into an Eldritch form. Konohamaru as you call him will remain untouched physically by the mutations that you have recently went through. I have learned long ago through trial and error to do this, you have nothing to fear", says Konohamaru.

"Trial and Error", asks Naruto.

"We were not always aware of the effects of psionic power on humans. Some became misshapen creatures before death took them. To my knowledge you are the first to survive the metamorphosis", says Konohamaru.

Naruto though on that for a moment before turning to Xel. He noticed Xel was looking angry.

"You ok Xel", asks Naruto.

"I was hoping to never have the displeasure of meeting a Yithian again, even in mind", says Xel.

Konohamaru glares at Xel.

"Ahhh, a Deep One. The feeling is mutual, I had hoped never to see your vile species ever again", says Konohamaru.

"What are you two talking about", asks Naruto.

"You see my lord, in another reality on a young world that would eventually house the human race there were many races that fought control of the world. The Deep Ones and our once allies the Star Spawn of Cthulhu against the Elder Things, Mi-go, and the Great race of Yith", says Xel speaking with venom on the word 'great'.

"Ours is an ancient feud that lasted for millions of years, until the Flying Polyps came. We were in a constant struggle to claim the world", says Konohamaru.

"We are ancient enemies, but I see little harm in letting this filth walk around. The Yithians are a race obsessed with attaining knowledge. They will not interfere with your plans my lord they are to single-minded had it not been for the Elder Things and Mi-go we would have easily exterminated them", says Xel reluctantly.

Naruto shakes his head.

"Just don't kill each other, we have enough problems without setbacks", says Naruto.

"As I said I am here merely to observe", says Konohamaru.

"Let the filth watch, he is weak anyway.", says Xel.

Naruto shakes his head again. This was going to be interesting.

Naruto returned to the surface with Konohamaru. It was an unexpected event but Naruto could adapt. perhaps even use help in the construction of Yithian weaponry. While Xel did not admit it in front of Konohamaru alone he did say the Yithians were masters of weapon crafting. Naruto lead Konohamaru to the park in an attempt to help him act like a child. It was an interesting sight to watch a Yithian try and behave like a child. At first it was awkward when he played in a park with the face that screamed 'I really do not want to do this' but he had appearances to keep up. Though he did not seem to care 'playing' with other children. Though whatever it was Konohamaru was doing it was not playing. That would imply he was enjoying it.

Naruto did not sleep well that night. tomorrow was to be his first mission. While he knew it would not be a grand mission he did hope it would be at least a distraction of the recent events that have happened. Having a Yithian in the body of someone he considered a friend was not something Naruto was enjoying. As annoying as he found Konohamaru during the few times Naruto met him, he was just a child. It was to be expected. Now though a time traveling body snatcher was wearing him like a suit and the though of whatever the real Konohamaru was going through made Naruto worry.

Naruto now remembered his short time in the Yithian body. It was not pleasent waking up in a strange place not knowing how to use the sluglike cone shaped body. Had it not been so short and had Naruto's memories not have been erased it would have been taxing on his mind. Speaking on that at least Naruto could later ask the Yithian why he was immune to insanity. As long as it would not effect the future he would answer, unless forbiden to do so. It really depended on what the answer was.

As Naruto got dressed and headed for the Hokage Tower he was thinking on how events were changing drastically. Konohamaru was mentally replaced by an alien, Naruto had to find a way to prepare the world to hold back a literal God, and there was still no word on how the clones sent out were doing in there attempts to find the other summoning contracts. It hadn't been long but he hoped news of something would reach his mind eventually. Thogh the fact that he gained no memories ment they were all still alive.

Naruto stopped his thoughts as he entered the Tower. Sakura and Sasuke were already waiting. Kakashi was nowhere in sight.

"So he's not here. Maybe we should get him a watch", said Naruto.

"I don't think it would help. I almost think he does it just to mess with us", says Sakura.

Naruto rubbed his chin.

"Maybe he does, it would explain allot", says Naruto.

As the minutes passed the three began there usual rituals while waiting for Kakashi. Naruto read, Sakura pestered Sasuke for a date, and Sasuke ignored her. As time went by another team came into view. It was team 8. They were heading right to the tower.

"Hello Kurenai, been a while", said Naruto.

Kurenai smiled.

"Hello Naruto, so you passed Kakashi's test. Thats a first", says Kurenai.

"You two know each other", asks Sakura.

"I was one of the people who helped find out what Naruto's eyes could do", said Kurenai.

"Kurenai is one of the best Genjutsu experts in Konoha", said Naruto.

"Didn't help, nothing I did had any effect on you", said Kurenai.

"Well good thing we're on the same side", says Naruto.

Kurenai laughs. Naruto turns his eyes to a blushing Hinata. He quickly puts his eyes back into his book. It was still a bit strange being around her.

"So where is Kakasi", asks Kurenai.

"Late, as usual", says Sakura iritated.

"Yeah sounds like Kakashi", says Kurenai while shaking her head.

Naruto looked up from his book.

"So he is known for this behavior", asks Naruto.

Kurenai nods.

"Pretty much, he has been late to so many meetings we usually just tell him the wrong time by a few hours just so he will show up on time", says Kurenai.

"Does it work", asks Sakura.

"At first, he still somehow manages to show up late though", says Kurenai.

Naruto smiles.

"Good to know, maybe we should use Kakashi time when he asks us to be somewhere", says Naruto.

"He'd probably still be late", says Sakura.

They all laugh.

Naruto looks at Shino noting he was almost invisible until he looked at him.

"Hey Shino, hows life. Anything interesting happen recently", asks Naruto.

"I became a genin, was placed on Team 8, have practiced with my clan, and have catalogued three subspecies of mantis", says Shino.

"Sounds like fun. Let me know if you need any help. I could always use the distraction", says Naruto.

"Distraction, from what. It's not like you do anything other than read boring books", says Kiba.

"Contrary to what you believe Kiba I do have a social life. Anti social it may be but social none the less. Even I have a bad day every now and then", says Naruto.

Kida looks at Naruto for a moment. Akamaru pants on his head giving out a small bark.

"It's alright Akamaru, we'll get our mission soon. And it's going to be a hundred times better than theirs", says Kiba.

"Somehow I highly doubt that will be the case given the circumstances", says Naruto.

"What do you mean", asks Kiba.

"Well have you ever noticed that Genin sometimes do manual labor, at first I thought it was for extra money. Then when I noticed that they were always in the same teams. I thought about it some more and realized that even though we're ninja our experience level is much to low to really do anything dangerous just yet", says Naruto.

Kiba quickly turns his head to Kurenai.

"Is that true", asks Kiba frantically.

"Kiba, this is our first mission. I expect you to treat it as such regardless of its contents", says Kurenai.

Kiba slumps his shoulders.

"Wait, so our first mission is going to be chores", asks Sasuke speaking for the first time today.

"In a way, these missions probably have some meaning behind them. More than likely teamwork exercises", says Naruto.

Sasuke puts his head in his palm, Sakura tries to comfort him but has little success.

"I-It isn't t-that bad", says Hinata.

Kiba turns to her with his eyebrow raised.

"She's right Kiba, remember all good things come to those who wait", says Naruto.

It does not escape Naruto that Hinata blushes deepen after that. He turns his eyes back into his book not knowing how to react.

"Yeah whatever, well lets go get our chore", says Kiba with his shoulders still slumped.

Team 8 head inside together. Naruto and company wait for their sensei to arrive. It isn;t long after Team 8 leaves that Team 10 approaches the tower, he idly notes Ino and Sakura glaring at the less Naruto smiles as they do.

"Hey Shikamaru, hey Choji. It's been a while, glad you passed. Not that there was any doubt I'm just saying", says Naruto.

Shikamaru grumbles his greeting looking like he just woke up. Considering who it was it was most likely.

"Yeah first mission, troublesome", says Shikamaru to no one in particular.

"So Naruto why are you out here", asks Choji.

"Oh you know, catching up on some reading, waiting on the latest man in the multiverse, the usual", says Naruto.

"Multiverse?", questions Choji.

"Sorry Choji, it would take forever to explain. The short version is that there are an infinite number of universes and everything that can or can't happen, has happened in one of them. It's theoretical right now, but The possibility is there", says Naruto.

"Sounds interesting, maybe later you can explain how it works", says Asuma their Sensei.

"You do would have to read books on theoretical physics to understand anything he would tell you", says Shikamaru lazily.

Asuma raises an eyebrow for a moment shifting the cigarette in his mouth.

"On second though maybe I could live without knowing", says Asuma.

Naruto Shrugs.

"Suit yourself", says Naruto.

He turns his head to look at Ino who was practically hanging onto Sasuke while Sakura was attempting pushing her away. Laughing to himself over their antics he continues to read as Asuma motions for them to go inside.

"So how long has it been", asks Sakura.

Naruto looks at his the sky then his shadow.

"Two hours", he says.

"Ughhhhh" moans Sakura in annoyance.

As the day winds down Naruto finishes his book. He puts it away and idly examines the people around him. He turns to his teamates.

"So how everyone been doing with their training", asks Naruto in an attempt to pass the time.

"Good, nothing much has changed. Still practicing with the Sharringan", says Sasuke.

Naruto nods.

"What about you Sakura", asks Naruto.

Sakura shifts uncomfortably.

"I haven't really trained much", says Sakura.

"Why not", asks Naruto.

"Not enough time in the day", says Sakura.

"Sakura, you do realize the dangers of being a ninja. And the other dangers of being a Kunoichi", asks Naruto.

Sakura shifts again realizing what he was saying but she didn't speak.

"Sakure You should be aware that the death rate for Genin is very high, mostly do to overestimation of ones own abilities. The Death rate of female genin is even higher. It really only evens out for chunin and jonin. It is theorized that not enough female ninja take the job seriously or become a ninja for the wrong reasons. Remember we are a team, We count on you just as much as you count on us", says Naruto.

"I know, I just. look I'd rather not talk about it. It's not like we have anything dangerous to do right now", says Sakura.

"No I suppose you are right, but tell me something Sakura what kind of ninja do you plan on being", asks Naruto.

Sakura thinks it over for a moment.

"Well I have been told I have a bit of skill in Genjutsu, maybe I could be like Kurenai", says Sakura.

"Not bad, Genjutsu takes a good amount of chakra control. Why not expand on that", sas Naruto.

"What do you mean", asks Sakura.

"Well looking at our team formation we appear to focus on assault tactics. Between my clones and Sasuke's fire jutsu it really is best applied their. You could try to fit into that mindset, but perhaps it would be better if you came up with something to make us adaptable", says Naruto.

Sakura began thinking to herself.

"Well, I still think I will train in genjutsu, but I could always branch out to something else. Maybe I could become a Medic-nin, that could work", says Sakura.

"Not a bad idea, you do have the control for it. Tell you what if you want to do that I have some books on Human anatomy you can borrow", says Naruto.

Sakura smiles.

"Thanks. I'd like that", says Sakura.

Naruto waves his hand to dismiss her.

"No worries, it's just me helping a teammate", says Naruto.

After the conversation Naruto thinks back to it. He silently curses himself. Xel was right he was being manipulative, he realized that. He was already preparing his team to combat Cthulhu when he still did not know if they even would. He didn't like manipulating people, even accidentally, but whats done is day continues, luckily it is not long after Naruto's talk with Sakura that Kakashi shows up.

"You're late again", says Sakura.

"Yeah sorry my alarm clock broke and I overslept", says Kakashi.

"By three hours", says Naruto adding rather pointless information now that he though about it.

"Yes well, lets go get our first mission", says Kakashi.

After retrieving there mission scroll to find and capture a cat of all things, they set out. Kakashi had given them each a headset to communicate with each other. Naruto would idly examine the headset looking for ways to build such a device or even improve it. Never the less they set out.

They split up around the field the cat was most often seen at. Apparently this Tora was quite infamous for escaping capture and torturing Genin. Either way they searched the field.

"I have just found some cat droppings, looks fresh the feline can't be far off", says Naruto through his headset.

"Naruto, that is gross", says Sakura.

"Which way is it headed", asks Sasuke.

Naruto looks at the ground.

"It's headed straight to you Sasuke, looks like it is going toward the stream. She might be thirsty", said Naruto.

"Got it", says Sasuke.

Naruto followed the trail left by the cat. It wasn't long until he found the stream. Following it he turned his head up to a tree where he saw the cat resting.

"I found the cat, she's sleeping in a tree. Looks like she might be stuck. I'm going to see if I can get her down", says Naruto.

"Good luck with that", says Kakashi with a hint of humor in his voice.

Naruto turns off his headset. He climbs the tree with minor difficulty. After a moment Naruto makes it to the branch. He seats himself next to the sleeping feline. A pink bow tied around it. Naruto turns his headset back on.

"It has the pink bow, this is the cat", says Naruto.

As Naruto speaks the cat wakes up. It looks at Naruto for a moment. Naruto raises an eyebrow as he sweaes the cat was glaring at him. Thinking nothing of it he reatches toward the cat and scratches behind its ear. The cat seems to enjoy itself.

"I don't see why everyone says you are so bad", says Naruto.

The cat purrs. Naruto pets the cat some more before attempting to pick her up. Apparently the cat did not like this as she quickly clawed at Naruto's hand as he reached under her. And with a speed unusual to cats it jumps for Naruto's face. It doesn't gat far. The cat hovers griped by a green Tentacle attached to Naruto's arm.

"Apparently I was wrong, you are quite violent", says Naruto.

He leaps down the tree as the cat thrashed to escape the tentacle. It is not long until Sakura and Sasuke reach Naruto. Sakura shrieks slightly at the sight.

"Naruto how could you treat a poor cat like that", asks Sakura.

"It attempted to attack me. So I grabbed it with the Tentacle whip. Don't worry I'm only holding her tight enough to keep her still", says Naruto.

Sakura shakes her head. She looks at the cat as it trashes around angrily.

"Maybe you could carry it normally", says Sakura.

"I would prefer not to, she can be quite vicious", says Naruto as he shows Sakura the scratches on his free hand.

"Just let me hold her", says Sakura.

"I do not think that would be a good idea Sakura", says Naruto.

She glares at him for a moment.

"Fine, but whatever happens is not my fault", says Naruto.

He hands her the cat dispelling the tendril as soon as she grabs hold of the feline. Immediately the cat scratches her arm. As a reflex she drops the cat only for Naruto to grab it in the tentacle before she hits the ground.

"Told you", says Naruto.

Sakura glares at the cat then to Naruto.

"Lets just get this over with", says Sakura as she walks off.

After returning the cat to its violently affectionate owner Sasuke looks at Naruto's hand.

"The scars are gone", says Sasuke.

They look at his hand. There was not even a hint he had been scratched. He looks at his hand for a moment.

"I heal fast", says Naruto.

"To fast", says Sasuke.

Naruto puts his hands in his pocket.

"It's nothing Sasuke, I've always healed quickly", says Naruto.

Sasuke realizing he was not getting any more information drops the subject for now. Sakura on the other hand begins thinking it over. Naruto did tell them he had many secrets, the only one she knew was who his father was, and that was a big one. Was his healing another one, it seemed small in comparison but perhaps it was only part of the secret. Sasuke was thinking much on the same lines. As they walk away Naruto looks at Kakashi his eyes in his book.

"Something on your mind Naruto", asks Kakashi eyes never leaving his book.

"Not much, just wondering if we were going to train today", asks Naruto.

Kakshi looks from his book for a moment.

"As a matter of fact we are, but not today first there is something I need to ask you three", says Kakashi.

They stop for a moment as Kakashi puts away his book.

"Nothing major, just tell me what you want to specialize in so I can help you there", asks Kakashi.

"Well I want to be a combination genjutsu user and medic-nin", says Sakura.

Kakashi was slightly surprized by this, he knew the girl had good control but he did not know she wanted to become proficient in two skills. She rarely showed any real desire to become a ninja. Though both classes were mostly non combative he knew enough of both to know that they could be quite powerful.

"Sounds good Sakura, I'm not much of a medic but I could teach you the basics, same for genjutsu but I do have a few advanced skills that could help you once you get the basics", says Kakasi.

Sakura smiles.

"What about you Sasuke", asks Kakashi.

"I want to be a sharringan master, proficient in all my clans styles and jutsu. With a few extra moves thrown in to mix it up", says Sasuke.

Kakashi thinks for a moment.

"Well, I can help you there. I'll see what you are best at and help you there. Later I could do something to help you with your fire styles, but we'll wait a while before using elemental Jutsu", says Kakashi.

He turns to Naruto.

"And you Naruto", asks Kakashi.

Naruto thinks for a moment. Truly he was mostly using the skills shown in the Necronomicon, though he had yet to use anything other than the Tantacle Whip and the flexibility exercise. Putting that together with the copied Scroll of Seals he could easily become a powerhouse. It would take a while before he could do that so it would be best to branch out to prepare for the future when Cthulhu awakens.

"Right now, in terms of being a ninja I am not really sure. I do like the idea of being adaptable though. Maybe a Jack of all Trades, Master of None thing until can figure out what to focus on. Though I won't ever really be able to be any good with Genjutsu since I can't see them so I can throw that out right now", says Naruto.

Kakashi puts his hand to his chin.

"Alright I suppose that could come up with something to help you there", says Kakashi.

Kakashi takes out his familiar book.

"Alright, you three go home. I'm going to try and think up some training exercises to help you in those fields. So rest up and meet me at seven at the Hokage tower. After our mission we will get started", says Kakashi.

He disappears in a puff of smoke and leaves.

"Maybe we should ask him how he does that, looks useful", says Naruto.

Sasuke nods slightly in agreement.

"I guess we go home now. It's kind of early though. It's only four", says Sakura.

"What do you suggest", asks Naruto.

"Well, why not hang out. As a team I mean", says Sakura as she looks to Sasuke to see his reaction.

"I wouldn't mind. I could use a break", says Naruto.

Sasuke looks at the two before giving out a sigh. He was probably going to hate this but there was a few things he wanted to ask Naruto such as his fast healing.

"Fine", says Sasuke.

Sakura does a small cheer when Sasuke turns his back.

"So where do you want to go", asks Sakura.

Naruto thinks for a moment.

"Well I do know this place that serves the best Ramen I've ever tasted", says Naruto.

"I was thinking of something a little more interesting", says Sakura.

Naruto shrugs.

"Why don't we go to the top of the Hokage Monument then. The view of the Village is good", says Naruto.

Sakura smiles.

"Thats not a bad idea Naruto", says Sakura.

Naruto smiles. They make there way to the top of the monument. Sitting on a nearby bench the three look over the village. While it was a beautiful view Naruto's mind wandered back to the vision Dagon showed him. It was hard to imagine how much would change when Cthulhu awoke from his slumber. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Sasuke.

"So Naruto, mind talking a bit on why you heal so fast. Do you have two bloodlines", asks Sasuke.

Naruto turned his eyes to him for a moment before giving out a sigh. They were probably going to figure it out sooner or later, and the secret wasn't much compared to stopping Cthulhu. If he was lucky the answer would satisfy here curiosity on him., and Both were smart enough to both understand and keep the secret. How they felt about it was none of Naruto's concern.

"Well, not really. Tell me have any of you noticed that people glare at me when we walk together with sensei", asks Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke look at each other for a moment. While they had noticed that the villagers would glare at Naruto, they didn't know why. It was another thing Sasuke wanted to ask him.

"Ok now do you know what my birthday is", asks Naruto.

They look at Naruto confused.

"October tenth", says Naruto.

They widen there eyes a bit at that.

"You were born on the day your dad defeated the None tailed Fox", asks Sakura.

Naruto only nods.

"Now, you both know I heal fast, and I have a lot of stamina. What you don't know is I have Chakra levels that are near the same as a Kage. It is why I have such difficulty performing low level Jutsu that use so little chakra and can perform the shadow clone with ease", says Naruto.

"What does that have to do with anything", asks Sakura.

"Take all you know about me and put it together, then tell me what your conclusion is", says Naruto looking over the village.

They both think it over for a moment. Naruto smiles as he watches the gears in there head turn.

"So what are you saying That the village thinks you're the fox, because that's stupid", says Sakura.

"Or maybe he is saying he is in some way related to the fox", says Sasuke.

"You are both close, might as well tell you the answer otherwise you might come to the wrong conclusion", says Naruto.

Naruto stands up. He pumps chakra into his stomach. While he could see the seal, he knew they could not. They both watched as the seal formed on his stomach.

"You can't kill a tailed beast, they just come back after a while. So to stop the monster he sealed it in me. He is trapped inside of me and cannot get out. Normally seal like this free the beast if I should die. This one is different. If I die, the fox dies, permanently. It's chakra is slowly pumped and filtered into me, this means that we are both connected", says Naruto.

He lowers his shirt as he looks at both Sakura and Sasuke for their reaction. Sasuke only crosses his arms and smirks. Sakura follows suit.

"That explains alot actually, especially the whiskers", says Sasuke.

"Just a little side effect", says Naruto.

"So your dad sealed it in his own son. Why would he do that", asks Sakura.

"From what the Hokage has told me his wish was for me to be viewed as a hero, the problem was not many seen it like that. To be honest I don't see myself as a hero, all I did was be born. Besides, what other person could he ask to hold a demon. More importantly who would agree with it", Says Naruto.

"Point taken", says Sakura.

"You should both know that like who my father is this is an S-rank secret. Revealing it to anyone is calls for your execution", says Naruto.

He looks at them as they pale a bit.

"See why I'm not big on talking about it. But you were curious and deserved to know. Especially if we have to work together", says Naruto.

Sasuke stands up.

"Not exactally what I expected but I always figured there was something off with you, no offence", says Sasuke.

"None taken. Besides, you two are both geniuses in your own right. You would have figured it out anyway, or come to the conclusion that I was the fox. I thought is best you know the truth", says Naruto.

"Whatever, I'm going home. See ya tomorrow", says Sasuke.

He walked off.

"I'm going. Oh hell I don't feel like lying, I'm going to follow Sasuke", says Sakura as she chased after him.

Naruto laughed lightly to himself. He walked toward his home where he immediately turned to head to the sewer. He climbed down the ladder and headed to the lab. He could hear yelling coming from the lab.

"I'm telling you that it won't work the energy source to build one is to great for the power we have", says the voice of Konohamaru.

"Well maybe if you actually helped us build the damn generator we could actually use your plasma turrets", says Xel.

"And I said I cannot interfere, but I would not appreciate you using faulty equipment that would literally blow up in your face and probably take me and a tenth of the village with it", screams Konohamaru.

"The lord need to have the defenses up to protect his lab should the snake human return. You are a yithian, do something useful", screams Xel.

Naruto walks in.

"Still arguing over the Plasma Turrets I see, I'm impressed I have never heard someone argue on the same subject for ten hours", says Naruto.

" I am merely ensuring time remains normal and making sure my observation does not end with my death, which your Deep One seems hard pressed to cause. They are a destructive race, why you keep him summoned is beyond me", says Konohamaru.

"How dare you speak to the lord like that, If he had not asked me to calm myself I would rip your eyes out and feed them to you", says Xel.

"Please, like a lowly Deep One could harm me, you would have lost long ago had you not allied with the star spawn", says Konohamaru.

"And we would have brung your race to extinction had we not been distracted by the others. Even the Mi-go was more of a threat to us than your race", says Xel as he smashes his fist into a nearby table breaking it.

Naruto sighed.

"Yep, it's going to be a long decade", he says to himself.


	22. C-rank Mission

**Chapter 22 C-Rank Mission**

It had been a month since the Yithian Konohamaru revealed himself. So far there were many who found his behavior odd, though no one confronted him about this change in personality. The Hokage himself believed that Naruto was having an effect on his grandson so there was not much suspicion. The main difficulty was that ANBU would follow Konohamaru to protect him. Thus making it to the sewer quite difficult. Though he found a way around that. A rather painful looking way of erasing memories that looked like the ANBU were having a seizure. It was disturbing to watch as a child looks at the sight with a look of detached apathy. While Naruto was aware it was not truely Konohamaru it was still quite unsettling to see.

"So to the lab then", asks Konohamaru.

"Yeah, you know that can't be good for them", says Naruto pointing at the passed out ANBU.

"They will be fine, the false memories are implanted. Let us leave", says Konohamaru.

They make their way to the sewers to head toward the lab.

"So can I ask you something", asks Naruto.

"You may, though whether I answer or not is dependent on the question", says Konohamaru.

"I was wondering, why don't I go insane from everything going on around me", asks Naruto.

Konohamaru puts his hand to his chin.

"Well that is not really important information compared to my mission, I suppose I could reveal it", says Konohamaru.

They open the lab door walk in passing the clones and sit at a nearby table.

"The simple way of explaining it is that your mind is different form others, we noticed this quite quickly. While we are not aware how this happened we do know it was deliberate and that it happened very early in your life. Possibly when you first read from the Necronomicon. Despite the oddities of the book it does not have a will of it's own, not like life does anyway. It is aware but also apathetic. We believe that there is another force at work that has caused this", says Konohamaru.

Naruto crosses his arms thinking on that for a moment.

"I suppose that makes sense, I remember when I first found the book I fainted. When I woke up I was able to read. So logically who or whatever caused that is the force that caused this. Any ideas", asks Naruto.

"I'm sorry but we cannot disclose that information, I will say that we have several theories on what it might be. All of them are bad for you", says Konohamaru.

"Well at least I know something about what is going on with me, though I have to wonder why whatever did this would do it. It doesn't get easier does it, first Cthulhu now this. I'm basically an experiment for it", says Naruto.

"Or a pawn, many beings and entities out there are quite adept at manipulating events to further there plans", says Konohamaru.

"Comforting. Well thanks for sharing that bit of information", says Naruto.

"That was an old plan, with the changes to th future happening there was no reason not to tell you other than spite, which as a Yithian I do not have", says Konohamaru.

"They why argue with Xel", asks Naruto.

"I do not argue with him I disagree on an academic level. As intelligent as the Deep One is he is still a child compared to the most foolish yithian to exist he is also violent and impatient. A hazardous combination", says Konohamaru.

"I didn't know Yithians were so arrogant", says Naruto.

"We are not arrogant we are merely self-aware", says Konohamaru.

Naruto nods.

"Right tell me is any race as intelligent as yours", asks Naruto.

"Only the Great Old Ones and Outer Gods who can actually think and are not mindless beasts can be called such, though they are omniscient so it is hardly a fair comparison", says Konohamaru.

"I see, so how is that not arrogance", asks Naruto.

"If you do not see it then I will not explain it, believe what you want but in the end our race has compiled knowledge far beyond your understanding", says Konohamaru.

"You forget the difference between Knowledge and Intelligence", says Naruto with a smile.

Konohamaru glares at Naruto.

"This discussion is over", says Konohamaru.

Naruto softly laughs to himself. Naruto watches as Xel laughs as well causing Konohamaru to glare at him as well.

"As entertaining it is watching the filth squirm I have news", says Xel.

Naruto turns his head to him.

"What is it", asks Naruto.

"There is talks of an old man from Wave in Konoha requesting a C-rank mission for Konoha ninja to escort him back to wave. This could be our chance to get the Devine Flower for the reagent", says Xel.

"How did you find this out", asks Naruto.

"You would be surprized what people say while you listen below them", says Xel.

"He trudges around a sewer spying on the populace, and he calls me filth", says Konhaaru.

Xel growls at Konohamaru before Naruto begins speaking.

"I'm not sure Kakashi will believe us ready for a mission but I think I can try and get it. I am going to need some information on the mission. What are the details", asks Naruto.

"Not much, all I know is he paid the bare minimum for such a mission. Taking that into account it is possible a genin team will be chosen", says Xel.

Naruto nods.

"Well looks like we have a chance, I hope that we just get that one. Kakashi has been training us long enough and Sakura is taking her training seriously. Hopefully we can convince him to get us a C-rank", says Naruto.

"So you are going to manipulate them again", asks Konohamaru.

"I am not manipulating them. I'm just leading the conversation to help us get the mission", says Naruto.

"So Manipulation then", says a Nearby clone which promptly dispels as Naruto throws a kunai at it.

"I am not manipulative", says Naruto angrily.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks", says another clone.

Naruto shakes his head.

"I'm going home, I'll drop the hints to Kakashi on getting us a better mission", says Naruto.

On his way out he hears one clone speaking to him.

"Good luck with your manipulations", says the Clone.

Naruto only groans.

That night Naruto lays down for a moment to think on what he knows on the Devine Flower. While he knows what it looks like thanks to Hinata he knows very little on where it grows other than at wave. Should he search areas more dry or wet. He decided he would just leave those thoughts for another time. At least the thing glows. How hard could it be to find.

Naruto walks toward the Hokage Tower. His teammates already are waiting there.

"Hey", says Naruto.

"Hi Naruto", says Sakura.

Sasuke only nods.

"So another mission huh. You think we should try and get one that actually poses a challenge", asks Naruto.

"I don't think Kakashi-sensei thinks we're ready", says Sakura.

"Come on Sakura, we have been training all month, each of us are some of the most intelligent students among our peers, and our teammate is the rookie of the year, I think we should at least try", says Naruto.

"Can't hurt", says Sasuke.

Apparently tat was all the motivation Sakura needed.

"Alright we can at least try", says Sakura with vigor.

Naruto smiles as she literally leapt into the air. Then his smile faltered. No this was not manipulation, they have to be as bored from our missions as me. Thought Naruto to himself. They waited for about thirty minutes for Kakashi to arrive. They had all taken to arriving several hours after whenever he would say. Though he still arrives at least half an hour late. Naruto was beginning to wonder if he did it on purpose.

"Yo", says Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei", says Sakura.

"So ready for your mission for today", asks Kakashi.

"Actually I was wondering, do you think we can get a mission a little more challenging. Something that will actually feel like we are doing some good for some reason other than chores and busy work", asks Naruto.

"We have only been a team for little over a month Naruto, do you really think you are ready for something more advanced", asks Kakashi.

"Do you really have to ask if I am sure on anything I think about", asks Naruto.

"Hmm, good point", says Kakashi.

"Come on sensei, it's not like we aren't good ninja", says Sakura.

"She's right sensei, We got Sasuke a genius ninja, rookie of the year to boot, Who has some of the best Taijutsu and Ninjutsu I have ever seen for a genin and he had that as an accademy student. Sakura who kows everything academic about ninja life and would know what to do in an emergency situation better than the guy who wrote the book, and me I know more about almost every single field of science than anyone in this village and could probably identify every single toxin and poison just by looking.", says Naruto.

"Also these D rank missions are tedious and annoying", says Sasuke.

"That to", says Naruto agreeing.

Kakashi thought about it for a moment. Most C-rank missions would be dangerous to genin but the worst they would have to look forward to was bandits and even that was a low chance. Even if they did run into something worse Kakashi was more than capable of handling it.

"Alright, you convinced me. We'll try for our first C ranked mission", says Kakashi.

They head to the Hokage's office watching as the old man does paperwork looking like he would rather be anywhere else. He looked up at team 7 and smiled.

"Ahh, Kakashi, I see you have come for your mission, so what will it be. I hear that cat Tora escaped again", says The Hokage.

"Actually I think my team is ready for their first C-ranked mission", says Kakashi.

The Hokage looks at him for a moment then to the team.

"Are you sure of this Kakashi they have only been your pupils for a month", says The Hokage.

"Actually One month, Two weeks, and Six days. And in that time we have learned quite a lot", says Naruto.

The Hokage smiles at Naruto. He reaches into his desk and pulls out a simple scroll.

"As luck would have it we do have a mission that should suit your talents, It's an escort mission to wave", says the Hokage.

Naruto only smiles.

After a moment the door opens revealing an old man with a bottle of sake in his hand. He looks at the three before stopping at Naruto.

"What the hell is wrong with your eyes", asks the man.

Naruto sighs. Well at least he was going to wave.

"This is Tazuna, he is a bridge builder from wave, he is here for an escort back to his home so he may complete his bridge", says The Hokage.

Immediately Naruto was suspicious, he thought for a moment. why would the guy leave Wave unguarded but want to go back guarded, why leave at all. There were better places than Konoha to collect materials for building. Closer areas to. There was the possibility he was attacked by bandits on the way here and wanted some form of protection. Though Tazuna did not appear to have been attacked in such a manner. However Naruto did not voice his thoughts. He was going to go where he needed and putting suspicion on the man would probably get them a different mission. This was his chance to get the Devine Flower and he was not going to let it pass him by.

After the meeting Kakashi informed them the would leave the next day. This gave Naruto time to prepare. Sneaking into the sewer to get to the old lab. Once there he found Konohamaru and Xel arguing about the Plasma Turrets once again. It was remarkable how long they could argue on a single topic. Then again as they were both immortals they would most likely care little for time. They stopped there argument as Naruto walked in.

"Did you get the mission my lord", asks Xel.

"I did. We leave to wave tomorrow. I came here to get some supplies. I brought several storage scrolls to hold the chemistry equipment. It's for analysis of the flower but I can always pass it off as a way to make some low level medicine should they find it odd I brought it. Also Xel, I wan't you to dispel tomorrow. If I am in Wave I may need your help", says Naruto.

"Good, it will be refreshing to be rid of the Deep One", says Konohamaru.

Xel glares at him for a moment before turning to Naruto.

"I understand my lord. I will help you however I can", says Xel.

"Good, how goes the Shoggoth's work", asks Naruto.

"The lab has been expanded to the size requested and he is almost finished making it a worthy laboratory. The old room no longer looks like a cave. Though the architecture is to Elder Thing for my tastes", says Xel.

"That race at least had a culture and art worth appreciating, unlike the foul places you called home", says Konohamaru.

"Be silent Yithian, I tire of your voice. Perhaps I should rip your vocal chords out", says Xel.

"Behave you two. That's another reason I need you to come with me Xel. Who knows what would happen if you two were both here alone", says Naruto.

Konohamaru crosses his arms.

"Believe what you wish, though I could control myself quite easily. Unlike the Deep Ones. Either way I shal depart to my home. I need to bathe the stink of the Deep One from me", says Konohamaru.

Xel growls again.

"Xel, be nice. He is just a little cranky. Let him get to his nap", says Naruto.

Konohamaru glares at Naruto before leaving with his nose in the air.

"You have more patience than I, my lord. In any event I shall fetch your equipment. once in wave. If we are lucky We can begin training you to use your Eldritch form. Your body has already adapted quite well with the help of the fox. We shall see if it is enough", says Xel.

Naruto nods as Xel leaves to gather the equipment.

"Is there any other news Xel", asks Naruto.

"There is some news, the Biometric scanner for the door and containment module are almost complete. It seems as if your clones have sped up the process considerably. They tell me it will be complete soon, then only those you wish can enter that door", says Xel.

"That's great news. I'll add yours, Konohamarus, and my biometrics to the machine", says Naruto.

"Or just yours and mine my lord", says Xel.

"Xel Konohamaru can still help, while he can't tell us things to come he is more than willing to reveal useful information that can help us", says Naruto.

"Information that is more than likely in the Necronomicon", says Xel.

"Even if that is true, The Necronomicon has an infinite number of pages. I flipped through it yesterday and got to the hundred thousandth page. I wasn't even reading it I just hoped that the pages would end. It would take years to find out important information that Konohamaru probably already knows", says Naruto.

"Very well my lord", says Xel reluctantly.

"Besides with there being another player at work other than Cthulhu and no one knowing who or what it is we need all the help we can get", says Naruto.

"I understand my lord, I just cannot stand that pathetic Great race. To this day I wish for their extinction. If only the flying Polyps could have finished their job", says Xel.

Naruto only shakes his head.

The next morning as they prepared for there departure Naruto was reading books on botany hoping some information on the Devine flower could be found. They waited for a good thirty minutes before Kakashi and Tazuna came into view.

"So are you ready to head out", asks Kakashi.

"Yes we are", says Naruto looking at his team.

Then they head out the gates to head for wave.


	23. Misranked

Notes: Apparently the demon brothers turning into water is not an illusion. Essentially they are using a technique that lets them hide flawlessly in water no matter how deep it is. So yeah the Eyes of Azathoth can't see them just standing in the middle of the road

**Chapter 23 Misranked**

Team 7 and Tazuna headed down the road. Naruto was reading his botany book most of the way but was mindful of his surroundings. Kakashi was reading from his orange book as well. Naruto stood in front of Tazuna with Sakura to his left and Sasuke to his right. Kakashi stood in the back.

As they made their way down the road Naruto's mind began to fly. He couldn't help it. If he found the flower he was searching for he would have the reagent. A formula to bring the dead to life. It was the first thing he read in the Necronomicon and it held much promise. The ability to flawlessly revive the dead no matter how long they had been possibilities. If he chose so he could effectively revive every single ninja that had ever lived. Though that would be grotesque. Apparently the reagent was quite unpredictable according to Xel. Use to little and you either end up with a mindless shambling corpse or nothing happens. Use to much and the individual organs of a body mutate into their own living creatures. The idea of some guys mutant organs moving around was not a present thought. The problem was while the Necronomicon showed how to make the reagent it did not show the dosage. It was understandable after all the dosage would differ between species and the book was not written by human hands so why would it show the dosage for them. Testing it was probably going to be messy.

Naruto skimmed through his book. Flipping through the pages he found little he did not already know. Thus his mind wandered further. He began to think on the possible identity of what this other force at work was. Cthulhu was hard enough but now there was some unseen puppet master pulling his strings waiting for his opportunity to strike. What or Whoever it is was anyones guess. Xel said that it could be anything from some psionic force to an Outer God. Naruto hoped it was not an Outer God. The Outer Gods were much, much more powerful than Cthulhu, they were as powerful to Cthulhu as Cthulhu was to humans. The Gods of Gods. Attracting their attention was not good to anyone involved. Luckly most Outer Gods rarely, if ever interact to such a degree with humans, If lucky chances were it was some weak Psionic entity that could be easily disabled by Xel. So far luck was on their side, but eventually that luck would run out. On the bright side if Naruto had time during this mission he could finally start practicing his Eldritch form. It would still take years before he could switch form at will, but just being able to use it for now was a plus. Though Xel was unusually quiet on exactly how Naruto was going to activate it.

Naruto pushed away those thoughts and returned to his book. He turned the page as they passed two puddles. It was only after thinking on it that Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. He looked up to the sky. There was no sign it had rained for days. He looked at the puddle cautiously. Idly he glanced at the others in his group. He noticed that Sakura and Sasuke ignored it, but Kakashi seemed to focus on it slightly. It was only a hint but Naruto could tell Kakashi was wary of the puddles. It was only after they passed it when two figures leaped out. They wore bladed gauntlets where shuriken chains between them flew forward wraping Kakashi.

"Well that takes care of the difficult one", says one of the ninja.

The chains constricted and tore him to pieces. In an adrenaline filled Moment Naruto lashed out at the two ninja. His tentacle whip slashing leaving deep cuts. Though the two ninja were quite good at evading the appendage.

"What is this Brother, a child with star eyes", says One of the ninja. His forehead protector had a single horn on it and the symbol for the hidden mist village.

"Forget the child, get the Old Man", says the other ninja this one with two horns.

Naruto continued to lash out with his tentacle it was only after a moment that Sasuke jumped in. Going through Handsigns. He placed his hand to his mouth.

"Fire Style: Giant Fire Ball Jutsu", said Sauske as a huge ball of flames flew from his mouth.

Reacting quickly the two ninja dodged. Only for a kunai to be thrown at them. It slashed the two horned ninja's shoulder. Naruto looked at Sakura who was preparing another kunai. Thinking quickly he created a clone. Sasuke was continuing to fight the ninja using Taijutsu to keep the one horned one busy while avoiding the claws on the gauntlet. As one of Naruto's clones came out They each began slashing at the ninja with there Tentacle Whips. Between the constant onslaught of kunai Tentacles and the occasional fire ball the two ninja were on the defensive. Sasuke activated his sharingan to watch the two and not get hit by Naruto's tentacles.

It was only after a moment that Kakashi jumped from the bushes to take the ninja out leaving them out cold. The fighting stopped he turned to his students.

"I'm impressed, those two had to be chunin and you held them off quite easily", says Kakashi.

"You're alive", says Naruto and Sakura disbelieving.

Kakashi points to where his body once lay. It was a pile of splintered wood.

"I wanted to see who their target was and how you would handle the situation, you exceeded my expectations", says Kakashi.

Kakashi turns to Sasuke.

"And I see you activated your sharingan. Congradulations, we can train on that later", says Kakashi.

Sasuke smirks.

"I'm glad you all were able to keep your head on in danger", says Kakashi.

"They weren't that strong", says Naruto.

"He's right. That was a textbook tactic. Naruto and Sasuke kept them busy, I give support while guarding the client", says Sakura.

"Do you know the textbook inside and out", asks Naruto.

"Maybe", says Sakura with a small smile and a shrug.

Kakashi shakes his head smiling under his mask.

"Also I've seen worse", says Sasuke.

Sasuke looks at Naruto as he says that. Naruto raises an eyebrow for a moment before realizing he was talking about the flying polyp Naruto showed him.

"Either way you three put my fears to rest now tie up these two I'll send one of my summons to inform the village. Now Tazuna I'd like to have a word with you", says Kakashi.

Noticing him sweat a bit Tazuna follows Kakashi into the forest. Naruto beging tying the two knocked out chunin He looks at there Gauntlest and Gas masks.

"I'll be taking these", says Naruto as he removes there equipment.

"What are you going to do with that stuff", asks Sakura.

Naruto shrugs.

"I'm going to see how these work and replicate them. Might even add a few improvements here and there", says Naruto.

"So who are these guys, other than Mist Nins I mean", asks Sakura.

"Don't know, but they got some interesting stuff. Looks like they are carying a few vials probably poison. Looks like the gauntlet's claws were covered in the stuff", says Naruto as he takes out a storage scroll.

He seals the gauntlets, poisons, and gas masks.

"Well that should keep me busy when we gat back home", says Naruto.

Naruto puts away the scroll and patiently waits for Kakashi. It wasn't a long wait for once. Kakashi walks back to them with Tazuna looking to the ground.

"So whats the story", asks Sasuke.

"Apparently Tazuna is building a bridge to connect Wave to the mainland. The problem is that a shipping magnate named Gato has a strangle hold on the country and does not want the bridge built otherwise he loses his hold over the country. He uses his company as a front for smuggling illegal goods and drug dealing and the bridge would ruin that so he has hired missing nins to kill Tazuna", says Kakashi.

"Really, well this is going to be easy", says Naruto.

Everyone looks at him. There was no sarcasm in his voice. It was serious.

"Oh come on this Gato guy is an idiot. He doesn't want a bridge built, that's fine but why higher missing nins when you could just blow up the bridge with Tazuna on it none the wiser. Explosives are cheaper that missing nins anyway, so yeah idiot", says Naruto.

"Thanks kid I fell much better", says Tazuna sarcastically.

"Naruto does have a point, for a guy who is so rich a few explosives would be more reliable and cost-effective if he is that greedy", says Kakashi.

"Yeah he's so much of an idiot that it overwhelms his greed", says Sakura.

"That's some powerful stupid", says Sasuke.

"So this mission just became B-ranked maybe A if there are stronger missing nins ahead. We should head back home", says Kakashi.

Naruto flinched. This was his chance to get the Devine Flower and now it might slip through his fingers. Lucky Tazuna started giving them a sob story about his daughter and fatherless grandchild. Looking at the others faces it had the desired effect.

"Come on Kakashi you saw what we did, we can take anything the idiot throws at us", says Naruto.

"And if we do run into anything to much for us to handle you can take care of that", says Sakura.

Kakashi thinks for a moment.

"You saw how well we handled chunin", says Sasuke.

Kakashi looks at his students for a moment then turns to Tazuna.

"Ok we are going to complete this mission, but once its done I am going to have to talk to the Hokage about you misranked a mission that could have gotten my students killed. We'll work something out. Got it", says Kakashi.

"Yes, thank you you don't know how much this means to Wave", says Tazuna bowing.

Naruto smiles. They were back on track. What was the worse that Gato could throw at them.

"Good, now because of the situation we now find ourselves in you three will do what I say. I say run you run", says Kakashi.

The three nod.

"Good, lets get going", says Kakashi.

They once again head down the road. As the day winds down the sun begins to set. Kakashi decides to set up camp and leave early in the morning. Once camp had been set they sat around a campfire to warm up. Sitting around it Naruto was awestricken by the combination of the fire's light and the colors of sound coming from it.

"Staring at a fire like that can't be good for you're eyes", said Kakashi.

"Sorry, it's just the colors coming off the fire are amazing. I almost with I could show you", says Naruto.

"What are you talking about", asks Tazuna.

"Naruto's eyes let him see sound. They have some other effects as well. Such as complete immunity to illusions and allow him to read any written language. Also he can instinctively know when he is being lied to. Speeking of which Naruto did you know that Tazuna had misranked his mission", asks Kakashi.

"I had my suspicions but decided not to voice them", sais Naruto.

"Naruto if something like that ever happens again at he very least let me know of your suspicions", asks Kakashi.

"Ok, sorry I'm still not used to discerning lies all that well", says Naruto.

Kakashi nods.

"Thats some useful abilities those eyes got", says Tazuna.

"The Eyes of Azathoth can be quite useful if you know how to use them", says Naruto.

"Whats an Azathoth". asks Tazuna.

Everyones eyes fall on Naruto.

"I'm not entirely sure", says Naruto.

It was true, no one knew much of anything about Azathoth. Not even the Great Old Ones or other Outer Gods knew much about him.

"Either way I got them now so might as well use them", says Naruto.

"Well they sound useful, but they creep me out", says Tazuna.

"Duly noted", says Naruto.

Back in Konoha at an Insane Asylum the familier bandaged figure of Danzo walked through the halls. He walked to the final room.

"Open the door", says Danzo.

The doctor opened the door for him.

"Be careful, he is passive now and it took a long time to get his mind as lucid as it is now but his mind can snap at any minute", says The Doctor.

Danzo looked at the man in a straightjacket strapped to the bed. His eyes bandaged. The scars visible under the bandages showed the self-inflicted marks where he clawed them out.

"Tomi, I have a few questions I wish to ask you", says Danzo.

The man begins to laugh.

"Questions, Answers, ask away, Now a stranger comes to play"

Danzo glares at the man sings to himself.

"What did you see when the Uzumaki boy looked into your eyes", asks Danzo.

"Can you hear them, The flutes and drums playing. I can, do you hear them. They keep him asleep. Chaos. I seen Chaos"

"What chaos", asks Danzo.

"Not a chaos or some chaos, the chaos. Eyes and ears, limbs and teeth. All of us are simply beneath. Big and strong, lulled to sleep, by the drums and flutes that beat"

"What did you see Tomi", asks Danzo sternly.

Tomi only laughs.

"I saw the center of it all. I saw that which the Kami worship. I saw Gods God", says Tomi as he laughs.

Danzo left the room.

"If he says anything that may lead us to determine what he saw let me know", asks Danzo.

The doctor nods.

Danzo left the asylum. He was no fool. Despite what the Hokage believed Danzo knew that Tomi lost his mind because of The Uzumaki child. Hiruzens emotions would not let him see the truth. Danzo would not make that mistake. He wanted to know what the boy did, and how he did it. People just don't spontaneously go insane. Nor do they just wake up with an unknown bloodline, something changed with the child. At first Danzo thought he could find out something, anything. His ROOT would follow the child with Hiruzen's ANBU, but it became clear to Danzo that somehow the child knew he was being watched. How was not yet known, but Danzo suspected the childs eyes.

Even if it took Danzo years he was going to find out exactly what Naruto Uzumaki is. He knew very little, but he did know whatever it was had nothing to do with the fox, and Danzo did not like that fact. He was going to find out what Naruto was, one way or another. For the good of Konoha, he had to act.


	24. The Trick

**Chapter 24 The Trick**

Naruto snuck off while the others slept. Leaving a few clones behind, he could always say that he was making sure the camp was safe. He walked out to the woods. There he checked his surroundings. Seeing no colors of sound he quickly summoned Xel.

"My lord, I see you have finally summoned me. Listen I have formulated a plan to allow you to use your summons more freely", says Xel.

"What do you mean Xel", asks Naruto.

"It was a plan I formulated, I will explain the details later. First why have you summoned me my lord", asks Xel.

"I was wondering when I could start training with the Eldritch form", asks Naruto.

"Your body is nearing a point where you can safely use the form with help. We will practice with it once we find a spot far away from prying eyes, this spot will not do", says Xel.

"Fine, what is this plan of yours to let me use my summons in front of everyone", asks Naruto.

Xel smiled as he explained his plan. It was ambitious and had to go perfectly to work. Though Naruto hated the plan. It required him to actually manipulate his teammates, but it would be necessary. Naruto headed back to camp dispeling the clones. He started to pack as the others awoke. After a few minutes they headed out.

Naruto looked at the waves and the colors they made as the boat rocked. The whole fact that Wave was an island was the main reason he could not send clones here like he had with the possible locations of the summoning contracts. Looking out into the mist as the driver cut the motor. He began to row the boat. It made sence when Gato had the entire country under his thumb being careful was important for your continued existence. At least that was true for civilians.

The mist began to clear a bit. The bridge came into view. This caused Naruto to chuckle to himself. The bridge was more than half way finished.

"You know for a guy who is so focused on making sure this bridge is not completed he didn't even destroy what was already built. And there is alot of it built already. Like I said before, Gato is an idiot", says Naruto.

The look of confused realization on the rowers face was priceless as he thought about it, but it quickly returned to his paranoid face he wore before.

"I take back the powerful stupid comment, this is full blown brain damaged", says Sasuke.

"I know right", says Naruto.

"How the hell did Gato get so rich anyway if he won't even attempt to destroy the one thing that will make his hold on the country practacally nonexistant", asks Sakura to no one in particular.

Kakashi shrugs.

"Maybe he inherited it", says Kakashi.

"Then he's running his company into the ground he he is this inept", says Naruto.

"Gato is a vile excuse for a human being, still I never thought of it like that", says Tazuna.

"Still he may be an idiot but if he is hiring missing-nins he is dangerous", says Kakashi.

"Stupidity has always been dangerous", says Naruto.

The boat comes to rest at the bank of the island.

"Well this is our stop, enjoy stopping the moron", says the Rower.

He rows away.

"Is it just me or has no one seemed to have realized Gato's stupidity", asks Naruto.

"To be fair the guy has probably destroyed there hope long before the bridge was even thought of", says Sakura.

"Well at least they have an excuse. What's Gato's", asks Naruto.

"Dropped on his head as an infant", says Sakura.

Naruto laughed a bit at that.

"No that would be an improvement", says Naruto.

"Ok enough joking around, we have a job to do. Everyone take point around Tazuna", says Kakashi.

As they got back on track with the mission Naruto begins to wonder what was happening back home. How far along were the clones with the projects. Was Konohamaru still going to the lab. How many ANBU had there memories forcible extracted and altered by Konohamaru. How long until that caused brain damage. When Naruto thought about his progress he began to wonder how long until the clones collected the first of the lost Summoning contracts. A few dispelled every now and again but Naruto knew they were on track. Investigating rumors and the like to find the first batch. If Naruto was foing to invite any of his peers into the group he would need at least eight contracts before he would even attempt to invite them. Either way at least he knew that things were going according to plan. The contracts may be a bit behind but progress was progress. He had yet to begin building anything other than the labs and foundry to begin with creation. On the bright side he had a few items to study and improve curtsy of the demon brothers. He was already thinking on ways to improve the gauntlets. One of the problems was the chain connected to the other gauntlets, it was an interesting idea but should any one using one side of the gauntlet be incapacitated it basically made the gauntlet a liability. Though there was a mechanism to detach one end from the other it would mess with the point of hooking the two gauntlets together meaning new strategies had to be used due to the new way to use the weapon. Other than that there were ways to improve the weapon. For one thing electrified chain.

As he was thinking about this Naruto began to think over Xel's plan where he would no longer have to hide his summons from everyone. He did not want to have to explain it should he ever need to summon one. He did not like the plan it was manipulative, but it had to be done. He only had to wait for either them to make it to Tazuna's then wait for a moment, or wait for them to be attacked by whoever Gato sent.

As Naruto thought on this he was distracted by a flash of color to his side. Reaching for his side he quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it at the sound. A small shriek of some animal followed by a thump of the kunai imbedding in the tree could be heard.

Naruto's teammates were shocked. Looking to where he threw the kunai. It was imbedded in a white rabbit.

"Naruto what did you do that for. You killed the poor thing", says Sakura.

" It's only a rabbit, but why is it white. It's the middle of spring", says Naruto.

"Get down", screams Kakashi.

As they dive down a massive sword flies overhead like a boomerang and imbeds itself in a tree. Within a moment a man stands on the blades handle.

"Well, Kakashi the copy nin. no wonder the Demon Brothers lost", says the man.

"Zabuza Momochi, Ex-leader of the hidden mist assassination unit", says Kakashi.

Naruto looks at Zabuza.

"As entertaining as it would be to fight you, I'm only here for the old man", says Zabuza.

"Protect the bridge builder, and stay out of the way. This guy is leagues above the other ninja", says Kakashi.

As Naruto quickly makes his way to Tazuna with his team he looks around for a moment. Trying to think of something to do. He creates several shadow clones, several transform into Sakura and Sasuke to further surround Tazuna.

"Shadow Clones Jutsu, not bad for a kid", says Zabuza.

Kakashi reaches slowly for his headband. Lifting it up he looks at Zabuza.

"I'm ready"

Zabuza turns his head to Kakashi. Faster than any could see Zabuza grabs his sword and removes it from the tree. They look around to see where he went. As they do a thick mist appears seemingly from nowhere. It gets thicker and thicker until they cannot even see Kakashi.

"Be careful, Zabuza is a master of the silent killing technique", says Kakashi.

After a moment Zabuza could be heard.

"Eight points. Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Now which will be my kill point", says Zabuza.

Naruto idly thought of several other points in the human body that Zabuza failed to mention, but he shook those thoughts from his head. Best not to think of other ways someone can kill you. As this was happening Naruto thought on the concept of a killing tequnique that was silent and got an idea. He quickly cut his finger on the kunai he was holding making sure no one could see him. He put a small bit of blood on one of his clones hands. It left quickly to perform the summon nessisary. There was no sound as the clone disappeared. Naruto watched as for only a moment a black shadow quickly flew through the trees. There was no one more silent then a Nightgaunt.

After a moment Naruto saw the faintest color of sound coming from behind him, passing the corner of his eyes, it was so small Naruto almost ignored it, almost. Turning around slowly he looked at a humanoid shape of water standing behind him holing a sword made of water. The figure looked right in Naruto's eye. Then as Naruto blinked suddenly another humanoid shape of water was there with a kunai into the other water clones side.

Another water clone appears behind the figure of water that stabbed the first.

"Die", screams the clone in Zabuza's voice as he slashes at the water clone.

It falls into a puddle of water. Naruto is confused as this happens. He has a hard time telling which clone belongs to who. Kakashi appears behind the figure of water holding a kunai to where it's throat would be.

"Sensei it's a clone to", says Naruto.

Kakash cuts the clone as the real Zabuza slashes with his sword Kakashi ducks underneath the sword but Zabuza kicks him. Zabuza glares at Naruto for a moment be he charges for Kakashi. Then Zabuza silently is tackled to the side as a shadow tackles him into a nearby forest. No sound other than a grunt from Zabuza is heard. Kakashi jumps forward looking at where Zabuza once was.

"Did anyone see what took him out", asks Kakashi.

Before they can answer they here the sound of Zabuza laughing.

"Hahaha, no, haha, stop tickle ha ha ha, stop tickling me you hahaha you", then the laughing stops.

"What the hell are you", screams Zabuza no longer laughing.

He leaps from the trees sword in hand. His full attention on the spot where he jumped from, he has an almost scared look in his eyes. Then Kakashi appears behind him.

"You should never drop you're guard", says Kakashi.

Zabuza swings his arm behind him. Kakashi quickly jumps backwards as he does. What Kakashi finds interesting is Zabuza would keep shifing his eyes to the spot he once was.

"What was that thing", asks Zabuza as he points his sword to Kakashi.

Then as the words leave his lips a creature stands behind Zabuza. Kakashi's eye widens as he stares at the faceless demonic being that made no sound. Zabuza notices the look in Kakashi's eyes and jumps away. The creatures tail swings where Zabuza once stood. The shadow creature silently flies upward going right for the trees to hide.

Kakashi turns his attention back to Zabuza who turns back to Kakashi.

"I think we have a problem", says Zabuza.

Sasuke and Sakura stand still as they try and process what they just seen. Then Naruto slowly shifts his eyes to a clone. Passing it a few drops of blood from a freshly cut wound, the clone disappears while everyone does not even notice. Naruto smiles as it goes off to summon Xel far off. Naruto watches as Zabuza and Kakashi try to find the creature. Then suddenly it appears before Naruto. Tazuna jumps back and falls to the ground as it does. Sakura and Sasuke ready themselves as the creature stands before them. In it's hands a large scroll. It slowly hands the scroll to Naruto. Naruto pretends to look confused as he reaches for the scroll.

"Naruto stay back", says Kakashi.

Nauto does not even flinch. As if in a trance they watch as Naruto open the scroll. With no one seeing Naruto bites his thumb. He traces over his name with a not bloodied finger and watches as the wound he made disapears with a single drop of blood hitting the page. Naruto shakes his head as if awaken from his trance as The creature disappears with the scroll in hand. He looks to the side slowly and carefully as he sees the Nightgaunt and the scroll to Xel who nods and dispels himself.

"What just happened", asks Naruto.

Everyone stares at him confused. Naruto inwardly frowns. There were no excuses here, he could not lie to himself and claim this was not him manipulating his team but at least he would be able to summon freely, he just hoped he could put this memory behind him.

"Naruto", says Sakura with a tinge of fear in her voice.

"What, what just happened", asks Naruto trying to sound frantic.

They look around for a moment.

"Hey where did Zabuza go", asks Naruto.

Everyone turns, true to Naruto's word Zabuza is gone.

"Forget him, lets get Tazuna home. I'll explain everything later Naruto", says Kakashi.

Naruto frowns a bit. He did not like manipulating people but this was necessary, It was Xels plan anyway and it would allow him to freely summon. They continued on there way. Naruto kept his head to the ground. This was going to be the last time he would ever listen to Xel.

Zabuza quickly jumped from tree to tree. It was not long until a masked ninja jumped alongside him.

"What do we do now Zabuza-sama", asks the masked ninja.

"That kid with the eyes, I'm not sure but I think that was a summoning contract the demon gave him. I was hired to kill an old man, not demons and the copy nin. We go to Gato and we ask for more money, or we leave. Simple as that. If the kid can summon that thing I want to know was much about the summons as possible", says Zabuza.

"Do you want me to watch the boy", asks the masked ninja.

Zabuza only nods.


	25. The Shadowed Man

**Chapter 25 The Shadowed Man**

It did not take long for them to reach Tazuna's house. No one spoke the whole way. Though It did not escape Kakashi that Naruto had his head down. He supposed that the boy was confused about what had happened, it certainly looked like it. Either way the events with the faceless demon was an interesting one to say the least. Kakashi had never heard of summons searching for a summoner, though so little was known about summons, even by the summons themselves it was certainly possible. The boy appeared to be in a trance as he signed the contract, and immediately as soon as the demon disappeared he snapped out of it. It was strange, why give someone a contract if they would not know they had it. Or did these summons act differently. There was something off about the situation, though Kakashi would not know until he could speak to one of the summons, but these summons were different. Who knew what they could do or why they chose Naruto. There would be an interesting conversation later.

Once they finally made it to the house the silence was broken by Tazuna's Daughter Tsunami. She was happy to see her father alive and greeted each of the team. Though she seemed wary of Naruto, possibly his eyes. They were off putting at times. Once inside Kakasi told Naruto what had happened. Naruto seemed genuinely confused by what was said. Though only Naruto knew it was an act, he could not tell what Kakashi thought of the situation.

"So, I have a summoning contract?", asks Naruto.

"It appears that way, though why they chose you and put you in a trance is beyond me", says Kakashi.

"So, what do I do", asks Naruto.

Kakashi thinks for a moment.

"Well, tomorrow I want you to try and summon something, if they sought you out then I doubt they will harm you. But just incase I will be there to Hopefully I can talk to one of the summons to figure out what happened", said Kakashi.

Naruto nodded.

"What was that thing anyway, it looked like a demon", said Sasuke.

"I'm not sure, but it did not make any sounds no matter how it moved. It was unsettling", says Kakashi.

"Ok, what I want to know is why it tickled Zabuza", asks Sakura.

"That is a good question", said Kakashi.

"Anyway, we should head in and get some sleep. Zabuza is still out there and I want you all training to get to a suitable level. He is going to be waiting for a while. He will more than likely be watching us from afar, the fact that Naruto has summons was not good for him, he will probably see what they can do first", says Kakashi.

The others nodded. As they slept Naruto woke in the middle of the night. He did not rise from his spot. tomorrow he could begin his search for the divine flower to complete the reagent. He laid there staring to the ceiling.

When the next day came they all met in a simple field filled with ample trees dotting the landscape.

"Ok, Sasuke, Sakura you two are going to do some chakra control exercises. This is also a practical exercise. You will be climbing trees", said Kakashi.

"Climbing trees", repeated Sakura confused.

"Yep, and you will do it without hands", said Kakashi as he walked to the tree.

He placed a foot on the tree and walked up it in defiance of gravity.

"Ok, I have got to learn that", said Naruto.

"You will, but first I want to speak to one of your summons. Now Sakura, Sasuke. When climbing do not use to much or to little chakra, you need the perfect amount. Do this long enough and it will become second nature to you", said Kakashi.

He reached into his kunai pouch and tossed each one a kunai.

"Use those to mark your progress", said Kakashi.

As they picked up the kunai Kakashi started to leave when he heard cheering. He turned around. Sakura was already to the top of the tree.

"Well, that didn't take long", said Kakashi.

Sakura jumped down.

"That was fun", said Sakura.

"Ok, you keep doing that for a while. See how long you can go before I return. Once I'm done with Naruto I will show you a low level Genjutsu you can use", said Kakashi.

Sakura nodded as she headed to the tree. Naruto followed Kakashi deeper into the forest.

"Ok Naruto see if you can summon something. I'm not sure what hand signs are needed so try it without them. If it doesn't work we'll figure something out", said Kakashi.

Naruto nodded. He bit his thumb and slamed his hand on the ground. A puff of smoke could be seen. Standing where the smoke once was was a large fish-frog like creature.

"Who summons Xel, keeper of the scroll", says the creature.

Kakashi stared at the creature before him confused. This was nothing like the faceless demon from before. Xel turns to Naruto and bows.

"What is thy bidding, my lord", asks Xel.

"Uhh, answer his questions", said Naruto while pointing at Kakashi.

Xel turns to Kakashi.

"Very well, speak brief mortal", says Xel.

Kakashi narrows his eye at the 'brief mortal' comment but says nothing of it.

"Yes well, I was wondering why are you different from that faceless creature from before", asks Kakashi.

"The Eldritch Beast Contract holds many creatures who mortal minds cannot comprehend. The faceless creature you refer to is a Nightgaunt, a beast who cannot make sound. They tickle their prey with their tails then drag them to their realm, the Dreamlands", said Xel.

"Ok whell what are you then",asks Kakashi.

"I am a Deep One, we are the children of Father Dagon and Mother Hydra", said Xel.

Kakashi nods.

"What else can Naruto summon", asks Kakashi.

"He can Summon Dagon and Hydra, the Nightgaunts, Deep Ones, Shoggoths the formless black ooze who can change their shape to become tools, The Byakhee flying creatures who can move fast as light, and many other creatures that you have undoubtedly never heard of", says Xel.

"Ok why did you choose Naruto", asks Kakashi.

"He has the eyes", said Xel.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that.

"What does his eyes have to do with anything", asks Kakashi.

"We have waited for many aeons for the one who bears the eyes to awaken. Those eyes are the eyes of the god Azathoth", says Xel.

"Ok why put Naruto in a trance", ask Kakshi.

"It is a side effect of the eyes, they long for us as we long for them. With my young lord now in possession of the contract it will not happen again", said Xel.

"Ok last question what is Azathoth", asks Kakashi.

Xel smiles.

"Azathoth is a false name for the first being to ever exist, it's true name has a power far greater and more terrible than anything you can possibly imagine. He is a sleeping God who resides at the center of infinity. Lesser gods dance around him to the sounds of drums and flutes that keep him asleep", says Xel.

"Ok well that answers nothing, but thats all I wanted to know, thanks", says Kakashi.

Xel turns to Naruto.

"Do you require anything else my lord", asks Xel.

"No i'm good, enjoy your day Xel", said Naruto.

Xel bows before dispelling.

"So what do you think I should do Kakashi-sensei", asks Naruto.

"Well if your summons are attracted to you for your eyes, then I have to say don't lose those eyes. Other than that just be careful when you summon something, I had no idea of any of the creatures he said you can summon. Only use them if the situation calls for it", said Kakashi.

Naruto nods.

"Don't worry sensei I'm always careful", says Naruto.

They head back to the others. After a moment Kakashi lets Naruto train in treewalking as he takes Sakura away to teach her the genjutsu.

"So what happened", asks Sasuke as he runs up the tree.

"Apparently I can summon some creatures Kakashi has never heard of, they came to me because of my eyes", said Naruto.

Sasuke shrugs.

"You can't summon that, thing you showed me can you", asks Sasuke.

"You know what, I don't know", said Naruto genuinely curious if he could do such a thing.

He watches Sasuke pale as Naruto ignores him to concentrate of tree walking. Naruto creates dozens of shadow clones and instructs them to search for the Devine flower. He continues with the exercise. Sasuke was already fifteen steps up the tree. Naruto was only nine.

After Sasuke left feeling he was making good progress Naruto decided to summon Xel. He waited until night when he was the only one up.

"Yes my lord", asks Xel.

"I think I am ready to begin practice with my Eldritch form", says Naruto.

"Very well, first you must know that should you transform now you would most likely be torn apart. It is not uncommon. That is why I am here. Your body is not yet ready to deal with the strain of the transformation, however I can use a kind of psionic tether. I will mentally become one with your subconscious and make sure the transformation is seamless from within your own mind. I will watch for irregularities and correct them with my psionic powers. The disadvantage of this is that I must remain in constant contact with your mind otherwise the tether will be broken and you will be forcibly returned to human form, that will be painful", says Xel.

Naruto nods.

"Ok lets go", says Naruto.

Xel concentrated his body glows a soft purple light. A tendril of this light extends from Xel hitting Naruto in the chest. Then Naruto's body begins to change. The nine eye covered tentacles emerge from his back. His whisker opens like eyes his arms split in two and his skin changes color. Finally the bone like whiskers emerge from his jaw. Naruto notices a few thing in this form he did not before. The eyes that cover his tentacles are functional and he can see through them, though not by much the world was blurry through these eyes.

Naruto floats upwards flying with psionic energy.

"Wow, I feel strong. Really strong", says Naruto.

"And this is but a taste of the power you will one day have", says Xel inside Naruto's head.

"How strong will I get", asks Naruto.

"With enough practice your psionic powers can rip the bonds that hold atoms together apart", says Xel.

"So I will literally be able to disintegrate matter with my mind", asks Naruto.

"Indeed, but that is a long way off, first practice telekinesis", says Xel.

Naruto looks around. Seeing a small tree he wills it to move. Slowly the tree floats upwards tearing it's roots from the ground. With a flick of his wrist the tree shoots into the forest like an arrow.

"Impressive my lord", says Xel.

"Thank you Xel, now what else can I do", asks Naruto.

"Your powers are constantly evolving my lord, however you can control this evolution with the Blood drinker Tendrils on your wrist, They will give you power by feasting on blood", says Xel.

Naruto looks to his hands. From his four wrists a long narrow tendril emerges from each. The tendril is tipped with a small was a small hole at the tip to suck blood.

"How do the blood drinker tendrils work", asks Naruto.

"Pierce the flesh with there tip, they will extract blood and give it to you, you will incorporate certain traits into yourself by doing this", says Xel.

"So lets say I use them to drink the Mokuton sample at the lab. What happens", asks Naruto.

"I am not sure, but you will gain some traits from it. The trait you gain is dependant on how much blood is sucked and what you are gaining", says Xel.

"Can I use these traits as a human", asks Naruto.

"The traits you gain is always a weaker version of the original, really it depends on what you are getting in the first place, the traits may not always be the same. For example say you drink the blood of someone who can exhale fire at will, well you might get a weaker version of that, or your skin may become fireproof, or it could be as simple as having a higher body temperature than normal. The traits may not always be useful but they can lead to some interesting results", says Xel.

"Well at least it will help against Cthulhu", says Naruto.

"Indeed. Now let me see what you can do my lord", says Xel.

Naruto lifts his upper left arm in his palm a chaotic ball of energy swirls it lets off purple waves of energy. Naruto throws the ball into a nearby tree. Slowly the tree seems to be forced inward toward the ball. When the ball dissipates the tree is bent inward as if it was being sucked into the ball.

"That is the Rift Sphere, it is a condensed orb of psionic energy, it has a strong gravitational pull. Objects bend slightly into the orb, with enough training it becomes a miniature black hole capable of unimaginable powers of destruction. It is a simple power, Cthulhu himself can do something similar. As a being with complete self molecular manipulation Cthulhu can transform himself into a black hole then turn back", says Xel.

Naruto's many eyes open wide.

"What?", Naruto asked with his voice devoid of emotion.

"Indeed, you continue to underestimate Cthulhu, he is much more powerful than you can possibly imagine. Becoming a black hole is but a simple task for him", says Xel.

"Xel, how can I slow that down", asks Naruto angrily.

"Why do you think many have so little faith you will succeed", asks Xel.

Naruto lets out a breath.

"I can still try", says Naruto.

"And I will stand by your side, for now we train", says Xel.

As Naruto trains he is unaware of the tall shadowed man whose whispers have lead Naruto since he first discovered the book. He watches Naruto from afar speaking in whispers.

"_Merely a decade_".

It's form shifts through that which cannot be described in mortal tongue as it fades from view watching the child as it returns to its house of chaos.


	26. The Divine Flower

**Chapter 26 The Divine Flower**

Naruto was siting at the table as Tsunami prepared the food. While that was happening he was thinking to himself so for he had little luck finding he Divine Flower. His clones searched far and wide though they could not find it. As Tsunami prepared the table a young child came to the table. His demeanor was that of a child who had little to no emotions, he reminded Naruto of Konohamaru after the Yithian took over his body. The boy glared at them. Tazuna introduced the child as his grandson Inari. Inari said nothing to anyone while he ate. However It did not escape Naruto that Inari would look at him. Naruto looked at Inari.

"Yes, can I help you", asks Naruto.

"Whats wrong with your eyes", asks Inari.

"Inari, don't be rude", says Tsunami.

"No it's fine. My eyes are not like yours. They have special attributes that are unique to me", says Naruto.

Inari narrows his eyes.

"Like what", asks Inari.

"Well, I can't see illusions for one, I can read any language, and I can see sound. Right now I can see your heart beating as small waves of different colors. I can see a trail of small sounds coming from that fly buzzing behind you, I can see the howl of the wind just outside the window, all at the same time", says Naruto.

"Sounds wierd", says Inari.

Inari pushes his food away. Without saying a word he walks away upstairs.

"Is he ok", asks Sakura.

"He just has gone through a lot for one so young", says Tazuna.

"What happened to him", asks Naruto.

Tazuna told a story of Inari's father figure. Who was killed by Gato's men. It was an interesting story, told as if the death was the last acts to stomp out hope for wave country.

"Poor kid", says Sakura.

Naruto thinks over the story. He still thought Gato was a fool of a man, though he was very dangerous. Whatever the reason he wanted to rule a country in some fassion. As if he could handle the responsibility or work necessary to do so. There was no other reason to put this country under his thumb. Though his methods were atrocious the ends were pitiful, his work may have led him to become quite rich but eventually his grip on wave would kill everyone here, and he would be a leader without followers other than those who he had to pay to do so. Taking this theory into account it became clear Gato was ambitious though he was no more fit to rule a country as a fish was to swim in ammonia, the results could only hurt him.

Naruto pushed those thoughts from his mind. He had more pressing matters to deal with. Finding the Divine Flower, preparing for Zabuza, and protecting Tazuna. The only saving grace was Naruto could literally be in many places at once. He finished the last of his food.

"I'm going to go out and train some more", says Naruto.

"Just watch out don't forget Zabuza is still out there", says Kakashi.

"Don't forget sensei I'm always careful", says Naruto.

Naruto walks out the door walking back to the field he bites his thumb. Slamming it to the ground a Byakhee appears. Naruto walks up to the creature and pets it's head.

"What is that"

Naruto turns to see Sakura staring at the Byakhee. Naruto sighs.

"This is a Byakhee, a flying creature that can fly through space fast as light", says Naruto.

Sakura looks at the winged horse like creature.

"Be careful, they are predators", says Naruto.

Sakura backs off for a moment.

"You have some weird summons", says Sakura.

"You should see the Shoggoth", says Naruto.

Sakura raises an eyebrow at that.

"Yeah, not going to ask", says Sakura.

"So why did you come here", asks Naruto.

Sakura shifts her feet for a moment.

"Nothing", says Sakura.

Naruto sighs. He bites his thumbs he summons another Byakhee.

"If it's privacy you want for this conversation there is nowhere more private than the sky", says Naruto.

Sakura looks at the winged creature before her. Reluctant at first she walks up to it. She pets it's head.

"Looks like a dragon mixed with a bug", says Sakura.

"I suppose, still it is fun to fly", says Naruto.

Sakura gets on the second Byakhee. Naruto walks to his and climbs it's back.

"Hold on tight", says Naruto.

The two Byakhee flies into the sky. Smiling a bit as Sakura screams Naruto makes her Byakhee follow his. Fling above the clouds the two Byakhee hovers off the ground. Naruto turns to see Sakura holding around her Byakhee's neck with her eyes closed.

"Its ok to open your eyes", says Naruto.

Reluctantly Sakura opens her eyes. looking around she begins to calm.

"See, you can't get much more private than several thousand feet above the ground so whats wrong", asks Naruto.

Sakura loosens her grip around her Byakhee but still holds on tight. Taking in a beep breath she looks at Naruto.

"It's just, well it's Sasuke", says Sakura.

"I see, what about him", asks Naruto.

"Well, he rarely talks to me no matter what I do, but he talks a lot to you. Do you know what he thinks about me", asks Sakura.

Naruto shakes his head.

"The main reason Sasuke tolerates me is because I helped him unlock his sharingan. He's antisocial to a fault Sakura, you do know what happened to his family", says Naruto.

"Yeah but", she doesn't get any further.

"Sakura, why ask me. I'm socially retarded remember, hell I don't even know what to do about the girl that likes me", says Naruto.

Sakura looks at Naruto smiling.

"Oh whats this, does someone have a crush on little Naruto", asks Sakura teasing.

"You know I could tell that Byakhee to let you drop", says Naruto.

"Yeah right that'll happen, so tell me who is it", asks Sakura.

Naruto looks at her.

"Hinata", says Naruto.

Instantly he regrets telling her as she lets out a high-pitched squee.

"Please do that again, I think I can still hear correctly", says Naruto.

"I'm sorry but that is so adorable, your crush is shy little Hinata. So what are you doing about it, dates, holding hands, kissing maybe", asks Sakura mischievously.

"Sakura, look down", says Naruto.

Confusingly she does. After a moment she realizes just how high up she is. She grabs tighter to her Byakhee.

"Now that we got that out of your system, I haven't done anything. She doesn't even know that I know she likes me", says Naruto.

"Why don't you ask her out", asks Sakura.

"I'm the Jailor for a demon fox, have the social instinct of a sloth, and have never had anyone who liked me in such a way. Forgive me if I am inept in this field", says Naruto.

"That's your problem Naruto, you are always so serious. Loosen up a little, your going to have a heart attack if you don't", says Sakura.

"Enough with me, why don't we continue with your Sasuke problem", says Naruto.

Sakura pets her Byakhee as she thinks of what to say.

"Well, I was wondering what I could do to get him to notice me. You are at least a friend with him. I thought you could help", says Sakura.

"Well in some psychology books I've read I have learned a bit on how people act. Given Sasuke's attitude suggest a superiority complex, paradoxically he also seems to show symptoms of an inferiority complex when it comes to people he believes stronger than himself. This is obvious when he looks at Kakashi, I think I am exempt from this because he thinks I care more for studying and research than I do for ninja work, which is not entirely true I give each equal attention but that is what I think he thinks. My best Jutsu other than Shadow clones is a tentacle that others may find grotesque so I am not surprized by this. It's my opinion that if you want Sasuke to be your boyfriend as you call it, it would be best to have an evolving relationship", says Naruto.

"What do you mean", asks Sakura.

"You can stop chasing him like he's some prize and view him as a teammate, then a friend. Whatever happens after that is just the progression of of that relationship. Relationships can evolve in a myriad of ways, right now you are young, you may not really want Sasuke as a boyfriend latter in your life, then again maybe you do I don't know. The important thing to remember is the foundation of that relationship, how it evolves is up to both of you and how you interact with each other", says Naruto.

Sakura smiles and chuckles a bit.

"Emotionally retarded huh?", says Sakura jokingly.

"To be honest, all of that was from one of those psychology books, I have yet to apply it to how I deal with people. Hopefully you will fair better", says Naruto.

Sakura laughs.

"Ok, well lets get down, I'm a little light-headed up here", says Sakura.

The Byakhee flies Quickly in a nosedive. Naruto notices Sakura smiles as they fly down. The Byakhee slows its decent and lands softly on the ground.

"That was fun", says Sakura.

"I like riding them, it's a good way to calm down and get your mind off things", says Naruto.

Sakura nods.

"Anyway, thanks for the talk Naruto, I'm going to practice that genjutsu on Kakashi, I'd ask you but it wouldn't work", says Sakura as she walks off.

Naruto waves as one of the Byakhee dispels. He gets back on his.

"Alright lets go see if we can find that flower", says Naruto as the Byakhee takes off.

A feminine figure watches Naruto as he takes off.

"Those things are fast", says the feminine figure as it follows Naruto.

Naruto lands in a of flowers. He dispels his Byakhee. He begins going throught the flowers looking for any that glow. As he searches he becomes aware of a faint color of sound coming from the trees.

"You can come out now", says Naruto.

As soon as he says that a feminine figure walks out of the forest. Wearing an elaborate kimono and carying a basket.

"Sorry, I saw you coming on that animal, I was curious"

Naruto looks at the figure. Examining it for a moment he believes the figure to be a girl, but as it approaches he can see an adams apple. The boy walks forward.

"It's fine", says Naruto.

The boy smiles.

"I'm Naruto who are you"

"My name is Haku"

Naruto nods.

"So what are you doing here", asks Naruto.

Looking at the boy and his style of dress, Naruto can tell that Haku is not from the village, for one the elaborate clothing and the smile showed that this boy was not down in spirits like the other villagers.

"I was just picking flowers to make some medicine, you never know when you need some", says Haku.

Naruto looks at the basket. He analizes the plants.

"So, you are a ninja I presume", asks Naruto

"Why do you say that", asks Haku.

Naruto points to the basket.

"Typha latifolia the Common Cattail can be used for wounds and burns, Aloe Vera usually used in burns also useful in wounds, Equisetum arvense the horse tail used to stop bleeding, Lavandula angustifolia or lavender used as an antiseptic, and Calendula officalis or Marigold used for treating Wounds and soothing skin. All of your plants are used more for wounds than for illness, and only ninja get wounded enough to justify all those plants. In fact Judging from the amount of plants collected you are preparing for something big", says Naruto.

"Honestly you lost me at the wierd names you called the plants", says Haku.

"Not my fault, I just read a lot", says Naruto.

"So you are a ninja as well", asks Haku looking at Naruto's headband.

"I am, though I see myself as a scholar as well", says Naruto.

Haku smiles.

"I can see that", says Haku.

"So can I ask you something Naruto"

Naruto looks up.

"Sure go ahead"

"What are you looking for", asks Haku.

"Divine flower, you'd think a bioluminescent flower would stick out", says Naruto.

Haku smiles he reaches into his basket. He pulls out a glowing flower.

"This what you are looking for", asks Haku.

Naruto runs over to him.

"Yes, where did you find it", asks Naruto.

Haku points toward a nearby pond.

"Over there, but this was the only one I found", says Haku.

Naruto nods.

"Well at least I know the habitat they grow in", says Naruto.

Haku hands Naruto the flower.

"Here I don't mind, I only use it to prevent infection, and there are better plants to use for that", says Haku.

Naruto carefully takes the flower.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how important this flower is", says Naruto.

Haku shrugs.

"So Naruto tell me why do you need that flower", asks Haku.

"It is not well known that the divine flower can prevent necrosis and has beneficial effects on the mind even after death, let me just leave it at that. I am working on a powerful medicine, with this plant hopefully I can grow more. It does seem as if a few small seeds on this flower, that will be useful. Thank you again Haku I don't know how I can repay you", says Naruto.

"Think nothing of it Nauto", says Haku.

Naruto smiles.

"So what village do you belong to", asks Naruto.

"I don't have a village, I only follow one man who is precious to me", says Haku.

"I see, so you are a missing nin", says Naruto.

"Technically I have never had official ninja training", says Haku.

"Implying you had unofficial ninja training, don't worry your secret is safe with me", says Naruto.

Haku smiles and nods.

"So who is this man who is precious to you, he must be great for you to refer to him as such", asks Naruto.

"I'd love to tell you but he is very secretive, and I would never betray his trust", says Haku.

"I understand", says Naruto.

Haku nods.

"So Naruto do you have anyone precious to you", asks Haku.

Naruto thinks for a moment.

"Strictly speaking I have never got along with many people, It may be my eyes, I don't know. However I recently I do have a friend, at least I consider her a friend. As for my other friends, well they are a bit crazy, not to mention they hate each other and one is a fish. Why do you ask", says Naruto.

Haku raises an eyebrow at the fish line but smiles none the less.

"I believe that people are strongest when they protect someone precious to them", says Haku.

Naruto nods.

"I like that, and considering what I know about people it is true. When someone you love is in danger you will do all you can to help them", says Naruto.

They continue to talk to each other. As the day slowly becomes night Haku leaves. As he does Naruto takes out the Divine flower. Smiling he takes out a scroll unsealing his chemistry equipment. Placing the flower in a sealed container to keep it safe he reseals the equipment. Finally after this he could work on the reagent. The power to bring the dead to life would be his.


	27. Boredom

**Chapter 27 Boredom**

Naruto was bored, plain and simple. He desperately wanted to start creating the Reagent, however all the other ingredients were back at his lab. He had so little to do that he was starting to wish he brought the Necronomicon with him. Sitting in the forest he summoned Xel to talk to.

"Why have you summoned me my lord", asks Xel.

"I have the divine flower, now it seems as if I have more time on my hands. You have a copy of some of the Necronomicon right?", asks Naruto.

"Yes I do, however the copied text is merely rituals and knowledge", says Xel.

Naruto sighs.

"To bad, I was hoping I could train in some Jutsu in the book", says Naruto.

"What of the ones you have not yet practiced enough with", asks Xel.

"No progress there, the Jutsu sap my stamina like crazy, it's powerful but I can only use it so much in one day, it makes training difficult with a limitation like that", says Naruto.

"Why not show me, perhaps I can be of some help", says Xel.

"Xel you have practically raised me for the past five years,in retrospect being practically raised by a Deep One cannot be good for me but I digress. What I have learned in that time is your knowledge of jutsu is limited, how could you help", asks Naruto.

Xel sits down.

"Humor me", says Xel.

Naruto shrugs. He cracks his knuckles. He does different one handed signs with each hand before grabbing his right forearm with his left hand pointing his palm at a tree.

"Y'Golonac Scream Jutsu", screams Naruto.

As the words leave his lips his hand violently rips causing a fanged mouth to appear on his right palm. The mouth screams a sound who's colors make Naruto sick. The tree begins to shatter from the sonic attack. Naruto lets go of his forearm and the mouth disappears from his palm. He breathes heavy as he sits down to catch his breath.

"Impressive, though I would prefer Y'Golonacs Bite Jutsu, much more quiet", says Xel.

"Xel, to use Y'Golonacs Bite I have touch them for the mouth to bite them, plus it creates a wound that can never heal and will bleed forever, not a pleasant thought", says Naruto.

"Parhaps, but since when has anything in the Necronomicon been pleasant. In any event It will be difficult to do either of the moves without the handseals, I recommend using clones. You will need to create many, the stamina sap will instantly dispel them, but at least it will be some progress", says Xel.

"Both moves as they are now are a last resort type move. I lose too much stamina to train with it constantly. For now I have no other Jutsu to practice. Maybe some more training in Eldritch form", says Naruto.

"It is much to early for that, the chances of being spotted are to great, perhaps you can simply practice your normal moves rather than those shown by the book", says Xel.

"I'm well enough in those Jutsu, I literally have nothing to train with. Kakashi is still teaching Sakura the Genjutsu, Sasuke is still training with treewalking and his fire Jutsu and I'm bored out of my mind", says Naruto.

Naruto slumps his head.

"It's my own damn fault, I asked for less training to practice with my summons, but really I just needed time to find the flower which I now have, I didn't think I would have it by now", says Naruto.

Xel nods.

Then Naruto flinched. The memories of his clones hit him. Naruto smiles.

"Looks like a few of the summoning contracts have been found", says Naruto.

"Good, how many", asks Xel.

"Seven, the teams have converged into a single group of seventy clones all transformed to look like a caravan and are on their way back to get the scrolls back to Komoha", says Naruto.

"Good, but how do you know, they should not have dispelled until they made it back, they need the protection should someone attack", says Xel.

Naruto looks at Xel nervously.

"Well one dispelled after he tripped over a brick, apparently they are very tired", says Naruto.

Xel looks up at Naruto. Maw open.

"A brick, you tripped over a brick and died", said Xel disbelieving what he heard.

"Hey, it was a clone who was exhausted, at least they weren't attacked", said Naruto.

"Well yes but a brick", says Xel putting emphasis on the last word.

Naruto shakes his head.

"Yes Xel, a brick", says Naruto.

"Maybe you should practice your agility and balance, it's not jutsu you should worry about if you die tripping over bricks", says Xel.

"Xel shut up", said Naruto.

Xel shakes his head.

"Fine, I will be silent, but should you ever die in such a humiliating fashion I will personally resurrect you and kill you myself", says Xel.

"Duly noted Xel", says Naruto eyes narrowed.

Naruto lays on the forest floor, completely bored. Hours pass as his boredom increases.

"Whats the point of my intelligence if I can't think of anything to do", says Naruto.

"You know when on a mission you should not let your guard down"

Naruto looks up to see Kakashi.

"I know, but that's the problem with those with large intelligence. We need a lot of mental stimulation", says Naruto.

"Well if that's the what you think maybe I can help", says Kakashi.

"I thought you were helping Sakura", says Naruto.

"I am, you are not the only one who can use Shadow clones", says Kakashi.

"Why didn't you do it earlier", asks Naruto.

"You wanted to get better acquainted with your summons, how's that going", asks Kakashi.

Naruto looks to Xel catching fish in the ocean.

"Xel got hungry, he's just hunting now", says Naruto.

Kakashi nods.

"What about your other summons", asks Kakashi.

"They are some of the strangest creatures I have ever seen, and don't talk hard to get to know them", says Naruto.

Kakashi nods.

"Mind showing me", asks Kakashi.

Naruto gets up. Biting his thumb he slams it to the ground. Within the smoke stands a tall figure with four arms that split at the elbow.

"Thats new", said Naruto.

It is a huge beast covered in black fur. It had four arms each with long tallons on each of it's paws. It had a vertical mouth filled with yellow fangs. On either side of it's mouth were two pink eyes. It was twice as tall as Kakashi. Xel comes to shore.

"A Gug, useful in large battles quite adept at taking down enemies quickly, while at the same time they are very difficult to take down, though they have difficulties against large crowds", says Xel.

The Gug walks forward. Kakashi looks at the strange creature.

"Naruto, please tell me this is as wierd as your summons get", asks Kakashi.

"No sensei, they get much stranger. You should see a shoggoth", says Naruto.

The Gug roars before it dispels.

"I think I can wait before you show me whatever that is", says Kakashi.

"I understand completely", says Naruto.

Kakshi nods.

"So what have you been teaching Sakura", asks Naruto.

"Just a genjutsu called Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu", said Kakashi.

Naruto turns to Kakashi.

"What the hell kind of name is that", asks Naruto.

"It's a simple D-rank supplementary jutsu, has a short range but can be quite useful", says Kakashi.

"Really because it sounds like something a demon would use", says Naruto.

Kakashi chuckles.

"So, you want to be a jack of all trades type ninja right", asks Kakashi.

"Yeah, why what are you gonna teach me", asks Naruto.

"Well, after thinking it over I desides to get you trained in some supplementary Jutsu before anything offensive", said Kakashi.

"Seems good, what were you thinking", asks Naruto.

"Well at first I was hard pressed on what to give you, so I thought what would be useful. I wanted to keep it simple with a D rank jutsu, so I though why not something that is close to what your father and my sensei did", says Kakashi.

Naruto looks up at Kakashi and smiles. Kakashi smiles back.

"If you are as smart as your old man. Which you are, maybe even smarter when you reach his age. I have no doubt you will one day figure out how he did his famous Flying Thunder God Jutsu, I have no idea how he did it, but I do know something that is pretty close to it to let you play around with", said Kakashi.

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves.

"It's not really like his technique, it is just moving faster than the eye can see while using something like smoke to act as a distraction, I use leaves as well to show my pride in my village. It's not a space time jutsu, but it's the closest thing I know to it, and I wanted to teach it to you. It's called Body Flicker", said Kakshi.

"When can we start", asks Naruto.

Kakashi smiles.

Meanwhile back in Konoha. Konohamaru was working in the lab with several dozen shadow clones.

"Listen we can put up the scanners when Naruto returns, for now we should begin the Yithian power source", says a clone.

"I can have it up and running before Naruto returns. I don't trust you not to get me blown up", says Konohamaru.

"Fine, but what about the plasma turrets", asks the clones.

"With a stable power source you can build it safely, but that's your problem", says Konohamaru.

The clone nods.

"Alright, next order of business, what to do about the summoning contracts, who gets what contract", asks the clone.

"That's easy. The Panther goes to Sasuke, the Horse to Sakura, the Rabbits to Ino, The Boar to Choji, the Owl to Shikamaru, The Scorpion to Shino and the Wolf to Kiba, so that leaves Hinata who should get the as of yet undiscovered Dove Contract. The summons fit their personalities and attributes, so whats the next order of business", asks another clone.

"We need to decide when we introduce the others into CDA, I hear that the Chunin exams are coming soon. If all are entered it will be a good time to see if they can be introduced to CDA or not", says a clone standing at the wall.

"I have no objections to that", says a clone wearing a lab coat.

"Well with that settled we need to begin with more pressing matters. Some of our transformed clones gathering supplies has told us of an underground building used by the supposed disbanded ROOT, the base is located closer to the center of the village. Available information suggests they have become suspicious of Naruto, we have to be much more careful. Right now our only defense is the Shoggoth that is helping put the equipment together, I think we should take them out", says a clone next to Konohamaru.

Konohamaru smiles.

"I have a better idea", says Konohamaru.

"Lets hear it then"

"It's simple, we find their leader, kill or kidnap him, and use transformed clones to effectivly take ROOT for ourselves, clones can only get us so far with an army on par with the ANBU imagine what can be done", says Konohamaru.

"I thought you were not going to get involved", says a clone.

"I'm not, but I can voice my opinion. Simply watching events is not good mental stimulation for me, so I may voice my thoughts from time to time", says Konohamaru.

The clones nod.

"We will run this information to Naruto when he gets back, for now we need as many men as we can. Our goal is to complete the labs before Naruto returns how far along are we", asks the clone.

"The greenhouse is completed and the plants for the reagent are beginning to grow, the foundry is finished as is the medical labs and computer room for holding all our collected information. The labs for analyzing equipment and training room is nearing it's final stages. So far the only things we need to concentrate on is the Armory, Generator room, workshop for coming up with new inventions, and testing room. Once all those are done we will move on to necessities such as sleeping quarters and mess hall", says a clone.

"We are still behind out projections, but not by much. In the mean time let us get more information on ROOT", says another clone.

The clones all nod as they go to their respective jobs.


	28. A Shoggoth on the Roof

**Chapter 28 A Shoggoth on the Roof**

The body flicker was one of the greatest things that could have happened to Naruto. The technique was simple, use chakra to boost speeds beyond what the eye can see. What made it so useful was that Naruto and Naruto specifically could use it in many different ways other than what it was normally used for. With access to inhuman levels of chakra thanks to Kurama Naruto was able to use it quite often. Not one for doing anything fancy Naruto simply used smoke when using the Body Flicker. Then he started to experiment with the move. Using the same principals as the Body Flicker he realized that instead of moving at blinding speeds to get from point A to point B, why not use it to increase the reflexes. That was what he was doing now with Sasuke's help.

"I'm sorry I think I have something stupid caught in my ear, If I heard you right. You want me. Me who is had the best accuracy at the academy to hurl kunai at you with the intent to kill you", asked Sasuke.

"I think I have this down If I'm right I can use the technique to dodge each and every one of the attacks. But to do that I need a simulated situation that keeps my mind sharp, so yes I am asking you to try and kill me", says Naruto.

"No no, just checking if you were still sane. Ok I'll do it, but if you die I'm not going to take the blame for it", says Sasuke.

"Duly noted, now lets begin", says Naruto.

Sasuke throws a Kunai at Naruto aiming right for his heart. As soon as the kunai is merely inches away Naruto disappears and reappears slightly to the left of where he was standing leaning away from the kunai. Then Sasuke throws more kunai. As Naruto seems to teleport only inches away from the blades it looks almost as if a blur of Naruto is dancing faster than can be seen around the blades. While seemingly teleporting Naruto also bends unnaturally around the kunai as they become harder and harder to dodge. After several minutes Sasuke runs out of Kunai and stares at Naruto.

"Success", screams Naruto happily.

Naruto creates dozens of clones who pick up and return the blades to Sasuke.

"No need for smoke just a boost of reflexes to move very short distances to avoid projectiles while combining it with my ability to bend around the blades. Combine that with my ability to see sound which always travels faster than the kunai and I can tell where they are going. In reality I am not dodging the kunai, but the sound waves that are projected in front of them as they move", says Naruto.

"So you are dodging sound?", asks Sasuke.

"Essentially that is a good way of putting it, with the trail of sound it leaves behind it is much easier to tell the kunai's trajectory and buys me microsecond it would take to figure it out without being able to see sound. It may not seem like a lot of time but those microsecond can be the difference between life and death. And with no smoke to obscure my vision it's even better. Moving such short distances without using the chakra to create the smoke also wastes less chakra than it normally would", says Naruto.

"Alright makes since, so what are you going to do now", asks Sasuke.

Naruto's smile fell.

"Well, back to having nothing to do", says Naruto as he falls to the ground.

"Why not teach it to me", asks Sasuke.

Naruto looks up.

"Well, ok but only the normal Body Flicker. I'm still going to mess around with the dodging thing later, what you do with it is up to you", says Naruto.

Meanwhile at a certain hideout Zabuza carefully inspects his sword. Haku sits quietly next to him while the door opens revealing a short stout man.

"How long is this going to take, It's been over a week and you still haven't gone to take out the Bridge builder. What am I paying you for", says the man.

"Listen here Gato, I don't go into battle without knowing what my enemy is fully capable of, and until I can figure out more about those summons the kid has we are going to bide our time", says Zabuza.

Gato glares at Zabuza.

"You have until tomorrow, once the time comes you will complete your contract or I will find someone who can", says Gato.

Zabuza walks up to Gato with his sword pointed at Gato's neck. As Gato sweats Zabuza swings the sword behind his back fixing it in place. The two body guards standing behind Gato hold carefully to their own swords.

"Fine, tomorrow we strike, but I expect more money, I ain't running a charity here and I don't like dealing with unknowns", says Zabuza.

"Why should I give you more money", asks Gato.

"Simple, if I'm going to stick my neck out I better damn well have the incentive to do it", says Zabuza.

"Will negotiate later, for now just do your damn job", says Gato.

Gato leaves the room.

"What an asshole", says Zabuza.

"So tomorrow", asks Haku.

Zabuza looks at Haku noting the hesitance in his eyes.

" I'll take care of Kakashi, you get the runts, don't play around with them. If the kid summons anything you take him out quickly", says Zabuza.

Reluctantly Haku nods.

Outside the door several rooms away Gato complains on the situation.

"Who the hell does he think he is", says Gato.

His bodyguards say nothing.

"Ok you two, tomorrow you go and kidnap one of the old mans family. See if a little incentive will get him to back down", says Gato.

"But if Zabuza is going to take out the bridge builder anyway why send us to do anything that could harm that", asks one of the bodyguards.

"Because I am hoping all the ninja kill each other, I'm going to get as many men as I can and show up on the bridge. If anyone is still alive they can take them out", says Gato.

"Well yeah but I thought you wanted the builder out of the picture, why care about the ninja", asks the other bodyguard.

"Don't question me, just do it", says Gato.

The two bodyguards nods. They turn around to leave the room when Gato speaks up again.

"I will be their personally to watch Zabuza die, I want also want to see the builder dead before me", says Gato.

His henchmen turn around.

"But we can just bring their body's here for you to see, don't you think it's dangerous for you to show up their, I mean it's not like you will know how the fight went or whether it is just starting or already ended If they see you, you could get killed", says one of the body guards.

"I know what I'm doing, just do as you are told", says Gato.

The henchmen leave his office.

"What an idiot", says one.

"Hey as long as he's paying he can be as stupid as he wants", says the other.

Inari watches from his roof as the fish/frog creature talks to the blond boy with the strange eyes. Truthfully he wanted to tell them they stood no chance at defeating Gato and was angry they talked about the man like he was a joke. Gato had killed the man who practically raised him as a son, how could such a man be a joke. He wanted to tell them to give up but the blond boy's eyes had frightened him, and the creatures he could call on did not help matters. He stayed quiet, truthfully looking at what ninja could do as they trained he almost held out hope that they would succeed, but his experiences made that hope die out like a candle that had been snuffed out.

Looking on as Naruto trained he was caught by surprize when Naruto looked at him then disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke.

"It's not polite to stare at people", says the boy.

Inari turns around to see Naruto standing behind him. Inari looks back and only sees the fish/frog looking at the environment as a small wisp of grey smoke begins to disappear.

"It's called body flicker, I move to fast for you to see", says Naruto.

Inari closes his eyes trying his best to look unimpressed.

"There is something bothering you, you have been trying to tell me something but seem to timid to do so, why?", asks Naruto.

"Your eyes are scary", says Inari.

Naruto nods. Before a small sound can be heard. Inari looks back as Naruto's eyes have been changed into normal blue eyes.

"Is this better", asks Naruto.

"How did you do that", asks Inari.

"Transformation, I am unique when it comes to the technique, so without that distraction tell me whats on your mind", asks Naruto.

"You know Gato's going to kill you all right", says Inari.

"Gato is a fool, a dangerous fool but a fool none the less. He couldn't kill me if he tried. He has people to do that for him, and they are ineffective against ninja. The only thing we have to worry about is ninja he highers", says Naruto.

Inari glares at Naruto.

"What do you know"

Naruto raises an eyebrow as he sits next to Inari.

"Quite a lot actually. Either way it's not important. You may believe me unable to defeat Gato, but do you think Gato can handle the creatures I can summon at will", asks Naruto.

Inari looks back at the Fish/Frog sitting down.

"They don't look that tough", says Inari.

"Really", says Naruto smirking.

He stands up to bit his thumb. He slams it on the roof. Suddenly a massive multi-eyed black blob appears on the roof.

"Well would you look at that, A Shoggoth on the roof", says Naruto smiling.

Inari recoils and backs away from the massive beast as it moves unnaturally around. It's many eyes shifting around. Naruto snaps his fingers causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Still think that they aren't so tough", asks Naruto.

Inari slowly backs away from Naruto. Mindful of what to say but no words come out his mouth.

"Don't be scared, he's gone now. And the only thing I plan on using it against is whoever plans on killing your grandfather. They are quite resilient. It is difficult to kill an amorphous creature", says Naruto.

Inari put on a brave face as he turns to Naruto, the hesitation obvious in his eyes.

"Ok maybe you can stop Gato", says Inari.

"And I can summon creatures much more powerful than that. Even if I didn't use them, I have many tricks that no one will see coming", said Naruto.

Inari looks back up at Naruto not believing him based on his features.

"And thats not counting the things my teammates and sensei can do, you can believe me when I say you are in good hands", says Naruto.

And with that Naruto disappears in a cloud of smoke reappearing next to the Fish/frog. Inari waits for a moment before heading inside, still scared of the creature he saw but feeling like even Gato could not do anything about it, and for the first time in a long time Inari smiled.

The next day was much different. A thick mist formed all around the island and the mood was somber. There was little doubt that Zabuza would show his face today. Naruto looked out the window as the others were eating Tsunami's breakfast.

"Seems like the atmosphere is perfect for when things start to go to hell", says Naruto.

Tazuna pales at this. Kakashi notices.

"Don't worry, we are here to protect you. You have nothing to fear", says Kakashi.

Tazuna does calm a bit.

"I think we should all go out to the bridge today, something is strange with this mist. It's different from the one Zabuza used", says Naruto.

"What do you mean Naruto", asks Sakura.

"There is something about this mist I don't like. I feel like something is watching me through it, but not Zabuza", says Naruto.

Kakashi looks up.

"Don't worry Naruto, just protect Tazuna and leave everything to me when Zabuza comes, but there is something off about this mist. I just don't know what it is", says Kakashi.

Naruto nods.

Meanwhile out in the Mist a shadowed man watches on as the team prepares itself.

"_Don't disappoint me, my puppet_", speaks an inhuman voice as the shadowed man fades into the mist.

As Team 7 heads to the bridge they become mindful of their surroundings. They watch Tazuna carefully as he begins his work.

After only moments Naruto begins to feel uneasy. Then they hear the familiar sound of a blade cutting air. They all duck with Kakashi grabbing Tazuna as the massive sword flies overhead. It is then caught in the hand of Zabuza while a masked figure stands next to him.

"Take out the brats, don't hold back. I'll deal with Kakashi", says Zabuza.

The masked figure nods as it jumps to the bridge. Zabuza charges Kakashi.


	29. The Bridge Fight

**Chapter 29 The Bridge Fight**

Naruto and Sasuke run forward with Sakura readying her kunai. The masked figure throws Kunai at the two with each dodging them easily. Naruto seems to move unnaturally as he does making Haku feel slightly uneasy, but Haku wastes no time. As soon as they are close enough he begins making hand signs. Then they are surrounded by what appears to be a dome of mirrors.

Naruto and Sasuke get back to back as they each look at the mirrors before them.

Then the masked figure walks into one of the mirrors. The figure appears in all the reflections of each mirror as he walks into it.

"Surrender now and hand over the bridge builder. I do not want to hurt you", says the masked figure.

Naruto looks around at the mirrors in the dome.

"Well I can see it so it's no genjutsu", says Naruto.

"Well it's ice, lets see how it deals with fire", says Sasuke as he goes through hand seals.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu"

A ball of fire hits one of the mirrors. After it dissipates they look at the mirror of ice that appears to have suffered no damage.

"Shit", says Sasuke.

"The Mirrors are indestructible, you cannot win, give up now", says The Figure.

Each one look around the mirror as they weigh there chances.

"Well, I got nothing, you", asks Naruto.

"It's ice that won't melt. I already tried", says Sasuke.

"Well then, lets look for a weak point or something", says Naruto.

He sends our a tentacle whip slashing at the mirrors as Sasuke throws Kunai.

Then Senbon needles begin to fly at them as Haku moves between mirrors faster than they can see. Naruto dashes around the senbon needles as they hit the ground.

"You are fast", says Haku.

Naruto creates several clones and sends them at the mirrors with their tentacle whips lashing out but they are easily dispelled by Senbon coming from various mirrors as Haku moves around the mirrors as fast as he can.

Needles begin to flow from everywhere as Naruto and Sasuke try to dodge them. Sasuke using his Sharringan to keep track of them and Haku. While Naruto flickers around, but the limited room proves to be a major problem. Naruto bends around the needles in such a way he cannot see the needles coming from behind him. Sasuke pushes Naruto out of the way and gets hit by several of them. He falls to the ground seemingly dead.

The needles stop flying at that moment. Naruto's eyes widen as he checks Sasuke's pulse.

"Still alive, but barely", he says to himself relieved Sasuke still lived.

He looks at the mirrors. Trying to find the real masked figure. Then the mist grows thick. It is at this time that parts of the world seem to slow down. Then the Mist freezes Naruto to the bone. Naruto looks around cold and confused.

"_And so the puppet master pulls his string_", says an inhuman whisper.

Naruto finds he cannot move. To scared to face the voice. Then he hears a sound coming from behind him and his arms and legs are held in place by Tentacles. This snaps him out of his daze and he tries to turn his head, only for a tentacle to keep it held in place. Fearfully Naruto begins to speak.

"What are you", asks Naruto.

A soft laugh of amusement can be heard from deep within the mist but seems to resonate all around it.

"_I was the one who was there when you first opened the book_", says the whispers.

Naruto looks as the tentacles sink into his flesh and fuses to him. The tentacles work him like a puppet. Then his body begins to grow a soft purple light.

Haku looks at Naruto confused. He asked What are you, not who are you. That and he seems to be frozen in place by some unseen force that only Naruto seems to see. Confused he just watches the event play out. Naruto moved as if against his will. Then his skin gave off a purple glow. Haku watched in confusion as he glowed brighter, then in revulsion as his arms split into two. Haku watched as Naruto now seemed to have four arms, but he was to shocked to move.

Eldritch form. What ever this creature holding Naruto was it was forcing him into his Eldritch form. Though several of it's tentacles sunk into Naruto's back preventing his own eye covered tentacles from emerging. It became clear that the creature did not want Naruto to see it.

"What are you doing, why won't you let me see you", asks Naruto his full attention on the whipers.

"_It is not the business of the puppet to know what the one who pulls the strings wishes, he merely does as his master commands_", said the whispers.

More of the creatures tentacles then reaches into one of the ice mirrors.

Haku was afraid, something he could not see was pulling him out of his mirrors against his will. The mist was to thick to see Zabuza. So thick it was impossible to see anything outside the Dome of Mirrors. Haku tried to scream but some unseen thing was clamped over his mouth. He looked down at Naruto as tendrils emerged from each of his wrists. They plunged into his shoulders and chest. Haku could feel as they drank his blood.

Naruto felt sick as he watched the creatures tentacles held the masked figure in place. The Blood drinker tendrils moved against Naruto's will drinking blood of his enemy. What Naruto found sick was he could taste the blood as it flowed through the tendril. The creatured Tentacles dropped the masked figure causing the mask to fall off. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked into Haku's face. Then the Blood drinker Tendrils made their way to the unconscious Sasuke. He tried to fight it but he was not in control of his body. As he tasted Sasuke's blood through the tendrils Naruto felt like throwing up. Then the mist began to move normally but was just as thick.

"_Do not disapoint me child_", says the Whispers.

Naruto drops to the ground. He watches as his claws turn black in color. The skin around him fells as if they were frozen solid. Then the skin on his fingertips turns black as if they had frost bite. the pain ebbs away but then the Eyes on Naruto's cheeks begin to burn like they had been lit on fire. The pain is too much and Naruto screams. He can see Haku as he tries to get up and escape into his mirrors. Naruto reaches forward to grab him and stop him. To ask why, but he grabs to hard. His claws sink into Haku's leg. The skin around the wound to appears to get frostbite. If Haku felt it he hid it well. Naruto let go. Naruto watched as Haku crawled to the ice mirrors but they melt before they are touched by him. He was confused that to one pair of eyes on his cheek Haku appeared to move slower.

Laying in a pool of blood and water Haku lays down. He watches Zabuza fight Kakashi as if they did not see what had happened and truthfully Haku saw nothing that could have grabbed him It was as if some unseen force did the impossible and dragged him out the Demonic ice mirrors. Haku watches as several Dogs were holding Zabuza down. Haku's eyes Widen as Kakashi runs toward Zabuza with a hand covered in lightning. With what strength he can muster he gets up and runs toward the attack. The last thing Haku sees is the face of a shocked Kakashi with his hand piercing his chest.

Naruto crawled back to Sasuke, he checks his pulse again relieves that although fain it was still there. He closes his eyes and falls unconcious slowly turning back to normal.

Sakura saw both Naruto and Sasuke laying on the ground. Desperately she wanted to run up to help them but she did not leave Tazuna's side. She looks on as Haku falls to the ground. It was then that she heard a sound coming up the road. Turning around she see's two men holding Tsunami. Tazuna begins breathing heavy as they approach.

"Bridge builder, we got your bitch of a daughter. If you want her to live you should come with us", says the man holding Tsunami.

Tazuna looks back at the bridge only for a second then turns to Sakura. Sakura looks up to the bridge builder nodding before turning her eyes back to the two men. Then she does hand seals hidden by the mist.

"Tsunami close your eyes", says Sakura.

Tsunami closes her eyes as she hears Sakura speak.

"Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu", says Sakura as she looks at the men.

They let go of Tsunami and begin to look around them is fear. Tsunami breaks from their grasp and runs to Sakura who throws a Kunai at each men, hitting one in their knee causing him to fall down screaming. The other is hit in his side and falls down. Copious amounts of blood gushing from his wound. It only bothered Sakura a small amount as he bled to death. After being subjected to the Hell Viewing Jutsu by Kakashi to learn how to use it she had already seen worse. That was when she turned back as Naruto groaned.

"Naruto", screams Sakura.

Naruto awakens just in time to see Sakura take down two men in what should be a psychologically scarring way for Sakura. He groaned as he got to his feet. When he heard Sakura call his name he lifted his arm to show her he was alright.

"I'm fine", says Naruto.

He uses what chakra he has as he uses some blood from a wound made when the tentacles dropped him to summon something.

When the smoke clears aShoggoth appears as it oozed around the bridge. It grabs Sasuke with a black tentacle and moves him next to Sakura. Then it's gelatinous form oozes as it tentacles head toward Zabuza.

Zabuza broke away from the dogs after Haku saved his life, his arms were numb but the creature set him in a state of fear that he was able to wield his sword, though his movements were sluggish. He was back to attacking Kakashi in a rage when he saw the black tentacles move toward him. He slices at them, only for the pieces to move back to the main mass. He backs away trying his best to keep both the creature and Kakashi at bay. The creature then swiped the sword from Zabuza's hand. It was at this time he heard the sounds of small murmurs coming from behind him. He turned his head to see beyond the mist were several men holding various weaponry standing around Gato. Zabuza turns back around and sees that the Shoggoth was gone. Kakashi was looking at the men as well.

"Well, look what we have here. You couldn't even kill a simple bridge builder. Consider your contract terminated", says Gato.

It was at this point that Naruto walked up.

"Hey, are you Gato", asks Naruto weakly.

Gato looks at the blond boy as he limps out the mist.

"What's it to you brat", says Gato.

"I'll take that as a yes. I wanted to say this to you since I heard about you", says Naruto as he limps next to Kakashi.

"You are a fucking dumbass. More so if you actually came here", says Naruto weakly.

Gato glares at the child.

"Kill them all, make it slow for the boy", says Gato as he crosses his arms. He didn't notice the black tentacles coming from the mist behind him.

Zabuza was pissed, he was beyond pissed. Haku was dead, he was tired as shit, and now he wasn't even going to get paid for his trouble.

"Looks like my contract is over Kakashi, our fight is over", says Zabuza as he lifts his sword.

Zabuza in a rage rushed toward Gato. The men threw weapon after weapon at Zabuza but he ignored the pain. He was in a tunnel vision state as he rushed Gato. He could see the black creature behind Gato but he didn't care. He was going to be the one to kill the bastard if it was the last thing he did. He lifted his sword limply as he sliced Gato's arm off. Black tentacles reached for the arm pulling it into the main mass. Gato screamed in pain as he stumbled backwards. He realized to late that he could not move. He was stuck in a black mass that pulled him into itself. Zabuza walks forward looking at Gato in his eyes.

"I want to look at you in the eyes as that thing kills you", says Zabuza weakly.

Gato tries to scream but his mouth is enveloped by black tendrils. He looks as multiple eyes on the tendril look into his eyes. Then he turns back to Zabuza. Zabuza's eyes were the last thing he saw before he oh so slowly slid his sword into Gato's stomach, just enough for him to still be alive as he was digested.

Zabuza took out his sword when Gato was completely enveloped. He breathed heavy as he collapsed to the ground. With what strength he had he crawled toward Haku as Goto's men were impaled by black tentacles. They ran and screamed trying to kill the beast but it had no effect on the eldritch monstrosity. Black tendrils whipped around slicing the men in half before drawing there corpses into it's mass and maws to devour them. Several were still alive as the creature digested them in moments. Living in a pain for which no man could live through for mere moments before suffocating or succumbing to the digestive acids. Zabuza tried hard to drag himself next to Haku but he was fading to fast. He ignored Naruto as he limped next to Zabuza. Naruto offered Zabuza a hand. Zabuza with to much blood loss did not think as to why, he only took the hand. Naruto dragged Zabuza down the bridge next to Haku. Zabuza looked at Haku.

"I'm sorry Haku", says Zabuza.

"Thank you", said Zabuza without looking away from Haku. It was his last words as his eyes shut for the last time.

Kakashi walked next to Naruto weakly putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. They ignored the carnage the Shoggoth was making before it killed the last of the men. Then the Shoggoth, now tinted a slight red from the gallons of blood it was absorbing, dispelled. Sakura and Tazuna walked up to them. Tsunami had already left to go to her son. Tazuna held an semiconcious Sasuke in his arms, to tired to move.

"Did we win", asked Sasuke weakly.

Kakasi looked at the carnage on the bridge.

"Yeah, yeah we won", said Kakashi solemnly.

"Good, I think. I think I'll rest now", said Sasuke as he went back into unconsciousness.

The following days of recovery were simple compared to the bridge battle. Naruto healed fast as usual. He was reluctant to speak with anyone after the events on the bridge, more so the creature that made him a puppet. Naruto looked at the graves of Haku and Zabuza before leaving. After reaching his destination Naruto sat in the small meadow he had first met Haku. He bit his thumb slaming his hand on the ground to summon Xel. Then he begins to tell Xel What happened at the bridge, leaving no detail unsaid.

"So what do you think", asks Naruto.

Xel brings a clawed hand up to his chin in contemplation.

"Whatever it was it was powerful, with both this and Cthulhu we have our hands full. The creature claimed that it was there when you first opened the book. I don't know what it is, but it is no simple creature with psionic power. It is defiantly either a Great Old one, or an Outer God. Both are not good to take on, and it is not mindless like Cthulhu, that makes it infinitely more dangerous", says Xel.

Naruto nods solemnly before a small sad smile graces his face..

"Well, at least we can start with the reagent", says Naruto.

"Indeed, but we do not return home for a few days. What to do until then", asks Xel.

"Well, I do owe someone for giving me the flower", says Naruto.

Naruto stands up as Xel slides back giving Naruto some room. The he creates a dozen clones.

"Alright, I want you to wait here, once we leave I want you to dig out both Haku's and Zabuza's bodies, then seal them is a scroll", says Naruto.

The clones leave into the forest, but are stopped when Naruto says one last thing.

"Oh and don't forget the sword", says Naruto.


	30. Back Home

**Chapter 30 Back Home**

During those last days Naruto went over every Great Old One and Outer God he knew. He was able to throw out a few possibilities but the majority still stayed. There were many of the Eldritch deities that Naruto knew of but he did not know which were mindless or which were not. That was his main clue to finding out the identity of whatever was manipulating his life for it's own ends. There wasn't much he could do no matter what it was. He could not hope to stop a Great Old One, let alone an Outer God. Either way Naruto figured it was best to put off the thoughts. Whatever it was it had plans for him, so it wasn't an immediate threat, at least not one Naruto could handle.

It was during the trip back that that Naruto began to realize just how little humanity ment in the grand scheme of things, really the dawning realization that should humanity go extinct and the universe would not care in the slightest should have been obvious, but the human mind rarely thought on those terms. It was easy to believe that humanity was in some way special, weather it was because of what we as a species has accomplished, whether for good or ill. In reality humanity was nothing more than another thing floating around the uncaring and dangerous universe. Either way there was little Naruto could do about that so best not to dwell on it. As uncaring as the universe was, it was in just as much trouble when Azathoth awakens. Naruto did not know why but he found that thought comforting in a small way.

The thoughts did not last long when Naruto and company made it back to Konoha. The trip back was just as calm as the days following the fight at the bridge. However they were back, and Naruto had some work to do. All he had to do was get debriefed and all would be well. The debriefing process went as well as one would expect, with a retelling of the events with the occasional question asked by the Hokage. Though there were a lot of questions asked around the time they revealed that Naruto acquired a Summoning Contract. The Hokage was surprized to hear such news. When they finished thee tale and they were dismissed the Hokage asked Naruto to stay behind to ask further questions. Not to Naruto, instead they asked to speak to the summons directally. So Naruto summoned Xel.

All the questions asked to Xel were much the same ones Kakashi asked when he first spoke to Xel. Though there were a few extra questions. The Hokage was much more thourough than Kakashi when it came to how the questions were asked and listening to the answers. Either way Naruto, while he did not show it was only concentrating to get to the lad and begin the reaget. In the middle of questioning he felt the memories of the clones who had Haku's and Zabuza's body make it to the labs with there copses sealed. He went over their memories for a second before continuing with the questioning.

Naruto was not good at reading people, he knew when they wee lying thanks to his eyes but only knew subconciously. Despite this he could tell that the Hokage seemed happy that a new summoning contract was found. One that he had never heard of with creatures he could not imagine in his wildest dreams or his most terrable nightmares. When he dismissed Naruto he was smiling at the way Xel spoke to Naruto as if he were royalty. It was an interesting sight considering the boys history. he went back to his paperwork as Naruto left.

Naruto quickly became aware that he was being followed by ANBU, though there was something slightly different in the way these ones behaved. They were much more quiet than the others. Naruto had tried to find a way to lose them and it was a simple endeavor. One that he did often when younger. He simply walked through large crowds with his hood up. Naruto always wore simple clothing, no use in wasting brainpower on what to wear when there was more important thing to worry about. As such combined with Naruto's short stature it was easy to lose others in the crowds of others who wore just as simple clothing. He performed a body flicker without smoke as soon as he was surrounded by a fairly large crowd. It did not matter how good you were, there were limitations humans had, and one was how the mind worked. Even the strange ANBU following Naruto was no problem.

Moving faster than the human eye could follow Naruto made it to a nearby manhole and quickly made his way down. Replacing the lid he headed off to his lab, confident he escaped the strange ANBU that were following him. He finally made his way to the lab. He nodded to Konohamaru as he entered.

Naruto was surprized by the size of his new lab. The expansions were amazing. In roughly a month and a few weeks the once small lab was increased to triple it's original size. The shoggoth was now putting equipment together while a multitude of clones were studying the gauntlets of the demon brothers. Naruto made his way to the medic room. Laying on the tables were the bodies of Haku and Zabuza, with Zabuza's blade leaning against a wall. Several clones were looking over the two checking everything they could.

"What is the state of them", asks Naruto.

A clone wearing a lab coat walked up to Haku.

"Interestingly Haku appears to be the most intact, despite the fist sized hole in his chest. We have found a few strange things in his anatomy. For one, while still a corpse he is much colder than a corpse should be. What remains of his blood has essentially tuned to red snow though no signs of frost bite with the aception of claw marks on his leg, what is strange is that according to some of our studies, Haku should theoretically be immune to the cold temperature. How he got frostbite on his leg is beyond me", said the clone.

The clone moved to Zabuza.

"Zabuza is much worse off, the amount of damage done to him is staggering. Several organs are going to be useless if he is brought back. That could be a problem, or so we thought", said the clone.

"What do you men or so you thought", asked Naruto.

"Well, we have been studying the reagent after we gained memories that you got the needed flower. What we found is that it does not work how we thought it did. It turns out that it does not bring the dead back to life, rather it bring the dead back to a state resembling life. Technically they would still be dead. Without the devine flower they would not regain their memories and would decompose naturally. What I mean is that while we can bring them back, they would still be dead, as such they would be unable to regenerate wounds, or age", says the clone.

Naruto sat in a chair.

"So even if we bring them back they would still look like this, great. Well we will have to try something to simulate regeneration. I will work on a few things. Until then keep their bodies in the pods to prevent decomposition before we have a chance to try", says Naruto.

The clones nod.

Naruto goes to the green house where several clones were already planting the seeds of the divine flower.

"Won't be long now. Get the plant itself ready, we are going to create the reagent as soon as we can", says Naruto.

The clones nod as they plant the last seed. Then another clone walks up to Naruto.

"I thought you might want to know we have our own power source now, as well as have the biometric scanners built. We merely need to add yours and Konohamarus template to it and then no one other than who you want can come through that door. The same is true for the module where the Necronomicon lays. The clones have also arrived yesterday with the summoning contracts, and they have been added to the moduel. We have started analyzing the Mokuton sample and have read through the copy of the forbidden scroll. We have not trained with it yet but there are over a hundred techniques with several that can be called safe to learn, at least safe for us. We also have some more to discuss in the meeting room on events that have occurred while you were away", says a clone.

Naruto nods as he leaves toward the room. There he meets several clones talking to one another. After a moment they inform Naruto on the plans to wait until after the chunin exams to tell the others and see if they can be trusted as well an the information on ROOT and there sudden intrest in him and reveal Konohamaru's idea to take them over by replacing there leader. Naruto thinks on it for a minute.

"We can try that, however I don't want to rush it. With the Chunin exams coming up I want everything to be in order before we do anything rash. We'll bide our time for now. However I do want as many clones to figure out what are ROOTs activities and the identity of their leader", said Naruto.

The other clones nod. When the meeting ends Naruto tells Konohamaru the infomation on the creature that had stoped there fight against Haku and other information such as it's identity as a Great Old One or Outer God.

"It's my opinion that whatever it is isn't worth compromising your plans, you can't stop them. Hell you only have a small chance against Cthulhu and that is because you are only trying to slow him down. A fully awake Outer God or Great Old One is not something we can do anything about, at least not without summoning one ourselves, and that would only do more harm than good", says Kohohamaru.

"I'm well aware of that, I just wanted you to know the situation", says Naruto.

"Well it is interesting, but my knowledge of the future did say that there was something else at work, I assume that this was that something. In any event I don't know it's identity and would not tell you even if I did", says Konohamaru.

"Noted, anyway I have some work to do. Thanks by the way for getting us our own power", says Naruto.

Konohamaru dismissed Naruto.

Naruto walks to the chemistry room where over a dozen clones were already preparing the reagent. One walked up to Naruto.

"Good you are here, I have news. The reagent will be finished by tomorrow at the rate we are going, most of tht time is letting certain ingredients ferment, it won't be long now, how do you want to proceed once it is finished", asked the clone.

"Test it on mice, inject it to both living and dead ones. Then kill the ones still alive and see it they come back. Make sure you take everything into account, we need to know the dosage for when we use it on Haku or Zabuza", says Naruto.

he clone walks away. Now was time to learn more on exactly what happened when Naruto drank Haku's and Sasuke's blood. With a bite of his finger he summons Xel. After explaining the situation Xel forms the Psionic tether to send Naruto into his Eldritch form. Naruto looks at his blackened claws.

"So what do you think", ask Naruto.

"Obviously related to cold in some way, scratch one of my fins see what happens. Do not worry I have had worse", says Xel in Naruto's mind.

Naruto floats over to Xel. With a single finger he scratches his palm. immediately Naruto scratches a fin on Xels arm. It turns black around the wound.

"It seems as if you did not get the ice boys abilities, instead you created your own. Whatever you scratch while in eldritch form gets immediate frostbite around the wound. Painful and deadly", says Xel.

Naruto goes over to a nearby glass window on a door. He looks at the eyes on his whiskers. Looking at the middle pair he finds it unusual that they are slightly red in color. Looking around he feels strange as for those eyes the world seems to move slower while it moves normally for his other eyes. It takes some getting used to but eventually he does.

"Not enough of the blood was taken from your teammate. Things move slower, and you can better understand the way things move, but you will find it hard pressed to copy them perfectly. Without Chakra in your eldritch form quite yet, its uses are limited for now, though after you become able to change at your own power you will be able to use them much like he can, though you would need more of his blood", says Xel.

"I don't think Sasuke would appreciate me stealing his powers Xel", says Naruto.

"And why care, is that not what his eyes do", says Xel.

"Good point, but I think they are good for now. Ok Xel lets go back to normal", says Naruto.

Xel releases the psionic tether and his mind returns to his body. Naruto begins to shift back to normal.

"Well that was fun, maybe after some moe tests I'll drink a bit of the Mokuton sample", says Naruto.

"Interesting decision my lord, I look forward to seeing what you gain afterwards", says Xel.

Naruto Shrugs.

"It can wait, though I will do it before the Chunin exams, but I want that stuff fully analyzed before I do in case I accidentally drink it all or something", says Naruto.

Xel nods.

"Alright, things are progressing smoothly, we still have some trouble out there but for now at least we should be good, I'm going to add my template to the biometric scanners, look over a few things, then return home", says Naruto.

Meanwhile not far away the ROOT agents sent to follow Naruto go back to Danzo. They all bow before him as they give there report.

"Danzo-sama, we lost the child. It seems as if he disappeared in the crowds with the use of a smokeless body flicker", says an agent.

Danzo leans back in his chair as he thinks over the information.

"So he knew he was being followed, impressive for a genin", says Danzo.

He gets out of his chair.

"Keep an eye on the boy, I want to know what he does, where he goes, and who he associates with", says Danzo.

The agents all nods before leavin Danzo's office. Danzo looks at a file before him. Opening it he begins to read.

"So the boy has summons now, impressive", says Danzo as he reads through the file.

Naruto looks at the Gauntlets the Demon Brothers had. Looking for ways to improve it in any way. He detaches the chain from one of the gauntlets. He looks at a clone wearing a labcoat and goggles.

"Ok I'm thinking electrify the chain, Make it where the chain can retract and shoot out. I like the idea of creating a tether between two people, but instaed of that I have a better idea. Bigin making schematics on a small drone to place on the end of the chain. Make sure it can fly. It will replace the other person. Make sure the drone is remote controled in some way to direct it. We might have to run a cable through the chain. Keep the detaching mechanism, never know when the chain will be rendered inert and become a liability, though the chances are low, I still don't want to take any chances", says Naruto.

The clone looks at the Gauntlets for a moment.

"I can do that, in fact I can do better. I was looking over the material used in Zabuza's sword. What is amazing is the sword can regenerate by cutting others and using the iron in the blood to fix itself. Give me a few months and I can have the gauntlet doing the same", said the clone.

"You got it, six months good", asks Naruto.

"I'll have it ready in four", says the clone smiling.

Naruto nods.

"Good, make it so. Create a few out of normal materials and mass produce them in the foundry, the regenerating ones will be kept safe. I'd like one of those", says Nauto.

"I can have a normal one in six weeks and begin mass producing them in eight", says the clone.

Nauto smiles.

"Good, that's what I like to hear. What about the gas masks", asks Naruto.

"They are well made, nothing mush can be changed to make it better. However I did have an idea. I though why not make a full face gas mask with a nozel at the side of it that can expel a poisonous gas. You'll have to wear a canister on your back to use it but It will be light. Other than that, anything else would only be additions", says the clone.

"Clone, I like the way you think. From now on, I'm calling you Brainiac", says Naruto.

Brainiac gives off an evil maniacal laugh.

"Yes, Brainiac, perfect. My enemies will run in terror from the name as they fall to my scientific genius, Muhahahahahahaaa", says Brainiac laughing maniacally.

Naruto slowly backs away from Brainiac.

"Yeah, you do that. Just don't blow the place up", says Naruto.

Brainiac stops laughing and looks at Naruto.

"You're no fun", says Brainiac.

"Right, you know what I'm going to go. Please don't do anything rash", says Naruto.

Brainiac nods. Naruto leaves the labs with Konohamaru in tow.

"So, now your clones are insane", says Konohamaru.

Naruto narrows his eyes looking at Konohamaru.

"No not insane, just enthusiastic", says Naruto.

"Whatever you say"


	31. It's Alive

**Chapter 31 It's Alive**

Brainiac cackled as he took the syringe of green glowing fluid to the vein. He slowly injected the reagent into the subject stepping back as the thunder rumbled.

"Yes, Yes. Rise. Rise", says Brainiac cackling madly.

There was a small twitch from the subject causing Brainiac to laugh as the thunder bellowed.

"It's alive, It's alive", screamed Brainiac.

Then Naruto turned off the stereo playing the sounds of thunder for ominous effect. While Xel only looked on with curiosity.

"Calm down Brainiac, it's just a mouse", said Naruto.

"What's the point of using mad science if you won't let me have my fun", asks Brainiac as he adjusts his goggles.

They look at the mouse as they put it's convulsing body back in it's cage.

"So which experiment is this", asks Naruto.

"This mouse was intentionally overdosed on the Reagent while dead. With this we should see the full effects and dangers of overdosing", says Brainiac.

They looked as the mouse began moving around it's cage. There was another mouse not moving as the subject walked around.

"Looks fine to me", says Naruto.

"Shhh, this is the best part", says Brainiac.

Suddenly the reanimated mouse's body began to convulse unnaturally. The skin on its stomach violently ripped open as it's intestines slithered to the other mouse grabbing it around the neck. Brainiac laughed as this happened.

"Yes, feed my pet, feed", said Brainiac.

The intestines dragged the struggling mouse back to the reanimated one. It Once it was close the reanimated rat began chewing on the still living mouse. Brainiac laughed happily. Naruto slowly backed away and turned to Xel.

"I pray to every Outer God and Great Old one I know that he never dispels. I do not want his memories in my head", says Naruto.

"I like him", says Xel.

Naruto's eyes narrow as he turns back to the mouse. It's guts squirm out of it's belly behaving as worms. Then his other organs began doing the same. Even it's skin is ripped from it's bones and begins crawling around the cage. Brainiac stops laughing and presses a button next to the cage. Flames shoot from the bottom of the cage incinerating the living organs.

"Well, another successful test", says Brainiac.

"How is that successful", asks Naruto.

"Well, now we know that overdosing is very bad. Can you imagine what that would do to a human. Speaking of which. Which of the corpses you collected do you like least. I have been thinking on creating an army of living human skin that envelop others to become a living disguise", says Brainiac.

"Brainiac, we can transform. Why would we need that", asks Naruto.

"Scientific curiosity", says Brainiac shrugging.

"Brainiac, if you keep this up, I'm moving you to a janitorial job", says Naruto.

"You're no fun", says Brainiac.

Naruto rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Please stop saying that", says Naruto annoyed.

Brainiac crosses his arms.

"Fine, anyway I have finished the gas masks you requested. The Gauntlets will take some time, but I expect that I will have a prototype in a week. Though the drone will take considerably longer. Also the reagent has been tested to the best of my abilities, I have a list of the dosage to use based on weight, height, and other such stuff. We are preparing the newest batch of reagent. There is enough of the Divine flower to make a little over half a gallon of Reagent", says Brainiac.

Naruto nods.

"Good. We will revive the two as soon as the autopsy is done. What else have you found out", asks Naruto.

Brainiac smiles.

"Haku as you call him was fun to examine. After a blood sample from the red snow was taken we learned that his bloodline effectively makes him immune to being frozen so long as he is alive, when dead he is nearly frozen solid. There is no way to heal the fist sized hole in the chest. To fix what we could we used a glass porthole to cover the hole over his heart the glass is very hard to even scratch so it wont be a problem", says Brainiac.

"Why not just cover it completely, why use a glass porthole", asks Naruto.

Brainiac smiles.

"Because I look forward to getting to see his heart beat when he is resurrected, also as I am the worlds greatest scientist I have to go with the rule of cool, and visible hearts are cool", says Brainiac.

Naruto's palm smacks his own face.

"I really like this one my lord", says Xel.

Naruto glances at Xel curiously before turning back to Brainiac hand not leaving his face.

"At least tell me that the glass wont break", asks Naruto through his hand.

"As I said it is difficult to even smash the glass, nothing short of an exploding tag could shatter it", says Brainiac.

Naruto's hand falls to his side.

"Well thats something, anything else", asks Naruto.

"Well, some of the clones studying both the Necronomicon and the copy of the scroll of seals has been working on a seal that is inked into my skin", says Brainiac as he lifts his shirt to reveal a complex seal on his chest. It almost looked like the design seen on a computers motherboard.

"This seal was designed to allow me to absorb chakra around me as you know everything except your summons has chakra so there is no short supply, effectivly I cannot be dispelled no matter how hard I'm hit. I am now a real person. Mostly", said Brainiac.

Naruto looks at the complex seal on Brainiacs chest.

"Also while no clone can inherit your eldritch powers, we do get the transformation abilities you have thanks to the fox. So I have decided to change how I look to suit my job", says Brainiac as he transformed.

Brainiac transformation is not much of a change, in fact the only difference was his hair was jet black and hung messily from his head and his skin unnaturally pale yet was slightly green. He had blue eyes but with black bags under them.

"Not much of a change", says Naruto.

"Yes but I like it, I already asked the clones to create a seal to make this how I will really look from now on", says Brainiac.

"Ok why are you green", asked Naruto.

"Because green is cool", says Brainiac smiling.

Naruto's eyes narrow.

"Of course it is", says Naruto not really feeling like arguing.

Naruto shakes his head.

"Well with that seal we can create an army of clones quite easily, Having an army of clones that cannot be dispelled will come in use", says Naruto.

"Unfortunately no, with to many seals like this in one area there would be no chakra to spare, and we go back to normal clones. Right now I am the only one with the seal and that was because you named me", said Brainiac.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"Strange reason, but so long as you cannot ever dispel I'm good with it", says Naruto.

"Who says I can't dispel. I may be human in a way, but I can still die, just not as easy as before. And I am still a clone so when I do die, I will dispel. Also if you die I will also die", says Brainiac.

"Well just be careful. You are the head of the R&D department so I expect you to be arond to examine and reverse engineer any equipment I recover", says Naruto.

"I understand. Do not wory. With the power of Science at my side I can become effectively immortal. In fact, I was thinking about doing a few experiments on myself to become a cyborg. I will become the worlds first Cyborg Mad Scientist, then those fools who laughed at me, and called me insane will pay for their treachery oh yes. All shall fear the name Brainiac"

"Who laughed at you or called you insane", asked Naruto confused.

Brainiac looks up for a moment with a hand on his chin.

"I don't know, but I'm going to show them" says Brainiac.

There was a short pause.

"I'm going to go now Brainiac, don't destroy anything", says Naruto.

"Awww, but I wanted to test the reagent on a rabbit. I wanted to see both ears crawl around like snakes", whined Brainiac.

"No using the reagent, we have a limited amount until the flowers grow, and I want there to be enough for when we resurrect Haku and Zabuza after testing is done", said Naruto.

Brainiac nods.

"Fine fine, I'll start work on the gauntlets. Be sure to watch the test on the mask. It's in the testing room for now being used by a clone, but I am going to begin mass producing them later for the armory", said Brainiac.

Naruto nods as he leaves the room with Xel.

"See that you do", says Naruto.

While leaving Naruto turns to Xel.

"Remind me to be careful about who I pick for research. One Brainiac is more than enough", said Naruto.

"I disagree, he is clever. And at least he didn't die by tripping over a brick", said Xel.

Naruto glared at Xel.

"Are you still on about that", asked Naruto rhetorically.

Xel said nothing more. Naruto looks at the labs around him. He steps up to the long glass to watch as the clone uses the gas mask. It was full face unlike before and in true mad scientist fashion was rather intimidating to see. On both sides of the mask were the mouth was, were tubes connected to a canister strapped to the back. Then the clone pressed a small button was on the side of the mask. A spray of green gas shot out nearly thirty feet before clouding around the clone wearing the mask. It was invisible in the poisonous mist.

"Impressive", said Naruto.

"Indeed, though it may be hard to see with the poisonous cloud", said Xel.

"I'm sure Brainiacs already thought of that", said Naruto. It was then that the masks eyes glowed red.

"Thermal vision, now that is interesting way around it", says Naruto.

Naruto turns to Xel.

"That will come in handy later. Combined with the gauntlet we will have quite the equipment for when Cthulhu rises", says Naruto.

Xel looks down at Naruto.

"You expect this to stop Cthulhu", asks Xel.

Naruto shakes his head.

"No, but I saw the vision, those smaller creatures, the Star Spawn. With this equipment we can hold them back while heavy hitters deal with Cthulhu", says Naruto.

Xel nods.

"Perhaps, though I do not expect such weaponry to be effective against them", said Xel.

"We will need every advantage we can get. Besides this is just our first creation other than the reagent. We will create better weaponry", says Naruto.

Xel looks on as the green cloud disappears.

"Well it's a step, a small one but a step none the less", says Xel.

"Let me worry about that. Hows Konohamaru", asks Naruto.

"If I had my way he would be dead. He was simply walking around the Lab to see our progress. He was not impressed but did not voice it", says Xel.

Naruto nods.

"Let him be Xel. We will do all we can. I don't plan on letting any advantage slip through my fingers", says Naruto.

"Good, In the mean time I am off. I will keep in the sewers listening to the conversations above for anything interesting", said Xel.

Naruto waves as Xel walks off. He turns around and heads off to see what the other clones were doing. Hopefully they would be more sane that Brainiac.

After the events in the Lab Naruto and Konohamaru were walking above ground speaking to each other. They were talking to each other about a violent cult that had been discovered while being careful not to let others hear what they were saying.

"So if Outer Gods and Great Old Ones go by many names why can't Jashin be one", asks Naruto.

"I never said Jashin was not one, I merely said that they are to violent to even attempt to figure out. Though there are a few that come to mind based off Jashins worshipers", says Konohamaru.

Naruto nods.

"Could Jashin be the entity ruling my life", asks Naruto.

"Anything is possible, though there is no way to actually test that theory just yet. Even if it is it won't help us, we may identify the entity but there is no real reason to belive we will find out what it's plans are. I say that we ignore them until they become a nuisance. If it turns out they worship nothing then we put ourselves in great risk for nothing", says Konohamaru.

Naruto thinks on that for a moment. He looks up to see Sakura walking towards them.

"Hey Sakura", says Naruto.

Sakura waves as she walks forward.

"Hey Naruto, who's your friend", asks Sakura.

"Sakura this is Konohamaru, Konohamaru this is Sakura", says Naruto.

Konohamaru looks up.

"Pleasure to meet you", says Konohamaru.

"Likewise", says Sakura smiling.

She looks to Naruto.

"So what are you talking about", asks Sakura.

"Nothing much just a few current events", says Naruto.

"Mostly in relation to the Jashinist cult discovered a while back", says Konohamaru.

Sakura looks at Konohamaru.

"Aren't you a bit young to be thinking about those psychos", asks Sakura.

Konohamaru waves off her words.

"Not at all, it is a reality to our world we must learn to accept. Sometimes there are madmen lurking out there. It's not like ignoring them makes them go away", says Konohamaru.

Sakura lifts an eyebrow.

"Oh god it's an miniature Naruto"., says Sakura to herself.

"Not necessarily", says Konohamaru.

"Indeed, Konohamaru here is indeed intelligent, but at the same time he is not one to go outside of the box, like I am. Though he has a better understanding of certain subjects that I do", says Naruto.

Sakura shakes her head.

"Would you like to come for a walk with us", asks Naruto.

Sakura looks around for a moment.

"Well, sure why not", says Sakura.

They walk for a while before heading into an alley. While having there conversation Konohamaru accidentally bumps into a mysterious person.

"Excuse me", says Konohamaru before he is hoisted into the air by a boy clad in black wearing face paint with a wrapped up bundle on his back. Before the boy could say anything Konohamaru spoke.

"Great a mental Neanderthal, resorting to violence almost immediately", says Konohamaru.

That caused the boy to freeze while a girl with blond hair and what appeared to be a huge fan on her back, laughed at Konohamarus Remark.

"What did you call me", asks the boy.

"A mental Neanderthal. I'm not surprized you do not know of the evolutionary history of humanity", says Konohamaru.

The boy growls and lifts Konohamaru higher.

"As much as it would make you probably feel better, hitting a child, the grandson of the Hokage no less would not be good for your reputation. Also he did say excuse me", said Naruto.

The boy turned to Naruto to protest but said nothing as soon as he saw his eyes. Konohamaru fell from his grip as he stared at them.

"Please do not do that, it is rude", says Naruto.

The boy collects himself.

"Whatever, freak", says the boy as he looks at Naruto's eyes.

"Thats something coming from a man wearing makeup", says Naruto.

The boy growls at that.

"As entertaining as this is, can you please not growl, you are only giving Konohamarus statement of your mentality credence", says Naruto.

The blond girl with the fan laughs again.

"Who the hell are you anyway", asks the boy.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Ninja, scholar, scientist, and general intellectual at your service. May I ask your name"

The boy looks at Naruto for a moment.

"Kankuro", says the boy.

Naruto nods.

"I see, well welcome to Konoha Kankuro and...", Naruto asks as he lets out his hand asking the blond girl her name.

"Temari", says the girl.

"Well I welcome you", says Naruto as he sniffs the wind for a moment. He narrows his eyes in confusion when he smells the odor of blood, old blood.

"What reeks of blood", asks Naruto to himslef.

He does note that Kankuro and Temari seem hesitant. Naruto raises his eyebrow as a bow dressed oddly with a large gourd on his back and a blood-red symbol on his forehead saying 'love' back walked up. Naruto looked over this new boy for a moment when he noticed he saw something about this boy. Instantly he went over his knowledge he collected over his life. He remembered the information of the tailed beasts for some reason as he walked up to the boy, ignoring the stares of fear coming from both Kankuro and Temari. He watched as the eyes of the boy narrowed. Naruto examined the boy talking to himself.

"Hmm. Your skin is covered in sand. Bloodline maybe. No not a blood line something is off. Smell of blood. Sand, why does that sound familier. Wait a minute", said Naruto as his face lit up.

What happened next was confusing to everyone around but frightening for Kankuro and Temari. Naruto stuck his hand out as if asking the boy to shake it. He only stared at the hand confused.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I never thought I'd get to meet someone like me", says Naruto.

The boy just stares at him fo a moment. Seeing as nothing was happening Naruto lowered his hand. He lets out a sigh. He let his excitement on meeting a fellow Jinchuriki get to him and he immediately realized that in his zeal he had let loose a secret that no one was ment to know. Then again compared to his other secrets the fox was a relatively minor it wouldn't be to bad to elaborate. After all a conversation with this boy could be enlightening for Naruto and would have been stimulating. Unfortunately he did not think on how this boy would act as he spoke.

"Well to further elaborate, I, like you have a certain creature sealed within me", says Naruto smiling.

At that Kankuro and Temari slowly backed off as the boy just stared at Naruto.

"I'm Gaara", says the boy.

Naruto nods.

"Well it's nice to meet you Gaara", says Naruto.

The next words were unexpected.

"I look forward to killing you and validating my existence", says Gaara with no humor or sarcasm in his voice, it sounded serious.

Naruto stops talking and just stares at Gaara.

"Uhhhh, ok, this conversation went much differently than I believed it would", says Naruto.

It was at that point that a cloud of smoke appeared and cleared to reveal Sasuke standing next to Naruto.

"Who's this guy", asks Sasuke.

"Some guy who wants to kill me. So yeah there is that", says Naruto.

"Well that sucks", says Sasuke.

"If I may", says Konohamaru.

Everyone turns to see him walking away from Sakura who stood frozen.

"You should be more cautious to who you reveal certain information to Naruto. I understand your curiosity to others, especially others who are as unique as you. But do remember that we have plans for the future and your death would put a rather large damper on those plans", says Konohamaru.

"I know, I was just over zealous", says Naruto.

He turns back to the others who were looking at Naruto and Kankuro confused. Gaara simply stood staring at Naruto and Sasuke with what could only be called bloodlust in his eyes.

"You two will confirm I exist", says Gaara.

"Existence doesn't work like that, you either do or you don't exist. And if you don't exist than you can't do anything because you don't exist", says Konohamaru.

Naruto mentally sighed. Expect a yithian to always think logically never understanding allegory or metaphors. Gaara only glared at Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru, we have to talk latter", says Naruto.

Konohamaru nods. Gaara walks past them all.

"Lets go", he says as a skittish Kankuro and Temari follow.

"They seem nice", said Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke just look at Naruto. Naruto looks to Sasuke.

"You know, you need to ease up on the flicker entrance", says Naruto.

"I consider it practice", says Sasuke.

Naruto shrugs.

"I'd hate to interupt but how can you two be so calm. Someone just said they were going to kill Naruto", said Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke looked to each other.

"I've seen worse, and I've Shown Sasuke worse to help him unlock his eyes. He's not that bad comparatively", said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded.

"And I'm pretty sure we don't have to worry, they wouldn't risk a diplomatic incident", says Naruto.

"Why are sand nonja here anyway", asks Sasuke.

"Oh you didn't hear. The chunin exams are being held in Konoha this year", said Naruto.

Sasuke looks at Naruto for a moment.

"Really, wonder if we'll participate", says Sakura.

"Maybe, hard to say. Though at our age we would need our Jonin-senseis permission", says Naruto.

"Well lets go get it", says Sasuke as he walks off. Naruto and Sakura follow. Konohamaru simply leaves, confused as to exactly what had happened. Either way he didn't have anything to do for now. His observation were interesting, but human behavior still eluded him.

As it turned out Kakasi had already entered them in the exams. After the meeting Naruto walked back into his lab. He looked at the corpses of Haku and Zabuza as they floated in the glass containers filled with liquid. True to Brainiacs Word a metal and glass pothole was on his chest, with Haku's heart visible behind the glass. Zabuza on the other hand was only covered in scars held together by stitches. Brainiac walked up to the glass container holing two screws in his hand. He pressed a button on it causing a fluid to drain from the container. It pops open. Brainiac grabbed Zabuza's body and hefted him over to a table. Once laid down he positioned the screws to the side of Zabuza's neck and seemed ready to put them into his neck.

"What are you doing", asks Naruto.

"What, they go with the look", said Brainiac pointing at Zabuza.

"Just. Just get Haku", said Naruto as his palm smacked his face.

Brainiac scowled as he dropped the screws. Pressing the button the fluid drained from Haku's container. He brings the corpse over to another table. Then Brainiac grabs two syringes of glowing green fluid. He holds one with slightly less liquid in it and hands it to Naruto.

"That one is for Haku", said Brainiac.

Naruto nods.

"Ok, be sure to inject it slightly above the upper most vertebrae of in the cervical curve. The brain needs to revive first", said Brainiac.

Naruto lifts Haku's head while Brainiac does the same to Zabuza. Slowly they inject the green fluid into them. Once the fluid is fully injected They lay the body's down and wait.


	32. Zombies

**Chapter 32 Zombies**

As soon as the Reagent was injected, the needles were disposed and Haku and Zabuza were bound to the table. Naruto watched patiently for something to happen, Brainiac watched the time as it passed. The corpses do not move or show any signs of movement.

"Fifteen Seconds", says Brainiac.

They continue to wait. Though nothing seems to happen.

"Are you sure the dosage was right Brainiac", asks Naruto.

"Positive, there was no way it could have been wrong. One Minute, forty five seconds besides if the dosage was wrong then we'd only have to worry about them eating our brains", says Brainiac.

"What", screamed Naruto.

Then they look as Zabuza's fingers begin to twitch. His eyes slowly open. Then he convulses like having a heart attack. Naruto and Brainiac hold him down as he attempts to make sure he does not cause further damage to himself against the bonds, though he cuts his wrists on the bonds. He screams as time goes on. After fighting with him for nearly five minutes Zabuza stops moving and just looks around. Several stitches had come undone and were leaking blood to the ground.

"Where the hell am I, what happened", asked Zabuza none to happy.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Zabuza", says Brainiac.

"Brainiac watch Haku", says Naruto.

"You're no fun", says Brainiac.

"Stop saying that", says Naruto.

Brainiac turns around to check up on Haku. Naruto looks at Zabuza for a while.

"You, you are that kid with the wierd summons. Where am I", asks Zabuza.

Naruto takes a deep breath.

"Zabuza I don't know how to tell you this, but..", said Naruto before being interupted.

"You died and we brought you back to life, congratulations you are a zombie", says Brainiac.

"Shut up, sorry about him. But you did die and I did bring you back", says Naruto.

Zabuza looked at Naruto with eyes wide.

"What, brought back to. I'm a zombie,", screams Zabuza.

Before Naruto could say anything he was interrupted.

"Naruto, we seem to have a small problem with Haku", says Brainiac.

Naruto quickly moved over to Brainiac. Looking down he saw that Haku's heard was beating uselessly. Though he did not move. His eyes were open and scanning the room.

"What's wrong with Haku", asks Zabuza.

Brainiac inspects Haku for a moment while Hakus eyes look at Naruto and widen. It became increasingly clear that Haku was incapable of movement in any way except for his eyes, which looked around the room frantically.

"The reagent has had an adverse effect on his bloodline. The reagent worked like Zabuza's did, but Haku is still a corpse. The problem is that his lower body temperature combined with being dead effectively makes him frozen, but alive. Well undead really but who's keeping track", says Braniac.

Naruto looks fearfully at Haku then turns to Brainiac.

"Can we do something. Anything", asks Naruto.

Brainiac nods.

"Well, we could use him as a decoration to liven up the place, Maybe as a coat rack", says Brainiac.

"This is not the time for jokes Brainiac, help Haku now", demanded Naruto sounding quite angry at Brainiac.

"Fine, just give me a moment. I mean Alien God science isn't an exact science. Or is it the other way around, after all I'd think that alien gods would know more about the universe than us mere mortals with our limited lives, and our weak minds, and our 'Oh no we see the alien gods that live beyond the veil of time and space that's made of tentacles and snot and now we go crazy'", says Brainiac mostly to himself.

Brainiac begins testing Haku further while his visible heart beats faster.

"What the hell is going on, and don't lie to me boy", asks Zabuza.

Naruto looks at Zabuza. He begins fixing his stitches as he explains.

"I have a lot to explain ans little time to explain it, so listen here. You both died at the bridge. I sent clones to collect your corpses to bring you both back to a state resembling life. Though only your Brain, nervous system, and Muscles work as they once did. though your feeling to pain has been muted. Your Cardiovascular and Digestive system are functional, though completely useless for your continued survival. Everything else is effectively dead. You cannot regenerate but for all intents and purposes you both are alive. We fixed you up as best we could but Haku is having complications due to his bloodline. My clone Brainiac is currently looking into helping Haku. We are in my secret lab underneath Konoha. Our mission is to stop Cthulhu a Great Old One who's power is so alien and horrible that no mere man can even so much as look at him without going insane. We are also in possession of a book filled with arcane Knowledge called the Necronomicon, which is a book that was written by the Outer Gods, strange creatures who's power is as great to Cthulhu as Cthulhu's is to ours. We are Trying to save the world from a most horrifying death", says Naruto.

Zabuza only looks confused at Naruto as he processes that information. He then looks at his body as Naruto fixes the stitches.

"There good as new", says Naruto.

Naruto turns to Haku who's eyes were fixed on Zabuza. Naruto's eyes go soft as he looks at the immobile Haku.

"I'm so sorry, I will do everything in my power to help you move again", says Naruto.

Brainiac completes his tests.

"Well, I can fix Haku, though i need time to research. Until then as long as we keep the room at temperatures of at least ninety-eight degrees then Haku should be able to move albeit with some difficulty, though room temperature is not good for him", says Brainiac.

"Increase the temperature in the room as hot as it goes", says Naruto.

"Sure whatever, by the way if someone spontaneously combust please let me know so I can watch", says Brainiac as he goes to a console and increases room temperature. After a few minutes Haku moves around sluggishly. He looks at Naruto.

"What happened on the bridge", asks Haku.

Naruto looks around the room fearfully reluctant to speak, but after a moment he does.

"Something attacked me and forced me into. Well we call it my Eldritch form. I'm not human, not anymore anyway. Whatever attacked me forced me to use my powers against you while it dragged you out of your mirrors. Did you see it, what did it look like", asked Naruto.

Haku looks at the porthole on his chest and stares as his heart beats before him.

"Whatever it was I could not see it, though I could feel it once it dragged me out of the mirrors", said Haku.

"Maybe only I could see it with my eyes. I'm sorry Haku, I never ment for any of that to happen. Whatever it is it has been messing with my life since I was three", said Naruto.

At that Zabuza raised an eyebrow.

"Why can I see my heart", asks Haku.

"Brainiacs idea, he though it would look cool", says Naruto.

"Oh", says Haku not looking away from the porthole.

"Kid tell me everything", says Zabuza.

Naruto sits as he explains everything in his life. Fom the discovery of the Necronomicon, how he had the summoning contract far longer than they though, about cthulhu, about the fox, even his parentage the conversation took over an hour. Then he simply looked at them.

"Well, quite a story. So I take it you want my help against the giant squid headed monster", asks Zabuza.

"You could say that, though truly I did have some other ideas. I did a little research on you Zabuza. I heard about your attempted Coup against the Mizukage. I had an idea, a proposition I'd like you to hear", said Naruto.

"Fine, I'm listening", says Zabuza.

"I will help you overthrow Kirigakure, give you access to some of my technology we are developing by improving the tech we get from our missions. So far we have a unique mask built from improving and weaponising the mask the demon brothers mask and are working on improving their gauntlet. Once you take over you make a treaty with Konoha. When Cthulhu comes I want as many alliances as possible, also I want you to personally give me some of the unique equipment of Kiriakure to alter and improve in my labs. I also request you not let the Hokage or anyone else know of this place, this is secret for now and I don't want my technology to be used against our fellow man, this will be an exception a calculated risk", says Naruto.

Zabuza looks at Naruto for a while.

"Deal", says Zabuza.

Naruto smiles as he walks next to Zabuza.

"Good", says Naruto as he undoes Zabuza's binds.

Once freed Zabuza rubs his wrists. He then turns to Haku.

"Will he be alright", asks Zabuza fearful.

That was when Brainiac walked in.

"He'll be fine he won't be able to move normally. I have found a procedure detailed in the Necronomicon that should help, the process my have side effects, it is evasive and Haku will not be able to sleep through it, because you know. Dead and all that jazz. Either way it should not take long, though I ask you leave the room", says Brainiac.

Naruto nods.

"What do you need", asks Naruto.

Brainiac smiles.

"Standard medical equipment, samples of the reagent, the Necronomicon, access to Orochimaru's documents, and a team of clones", says Brainiac as he adjusts his goggles.

Naruto nods.

"You got it, now how long will it take", asks Naruto.

Brainiac smiles.

"Only a few hours", says Brainiac.

Naruto shows Zabuza around the labs while Brainiac works on Haku. Occasional screams do not help with Zabuza's mood. Nor do the occasional sounds of maniacal laughter.

"Whats with that guy", asks Zabuza.

"I don't know, either way he may be a little off, but he is still a clone of me", says Naruto.

Zabuza looks down at Naruto for a moment.

"That says all kinds of things about you I dodn't want or need to know", says Zabuza.

"Brainiac is a result of being a clone used to research equipment for way too long. And apparently my clones do not have my insanity immunity, and well you see the results. I just hope I don't become insane whenever he dispels. Luckily he is working on that himself", says Naruto.

Then the door opens. Brainiac walks out of the room covered in red snow and blood.

"So how did it go", asks Naruto.

Brainiac smiles.

"It was a complete success, there have been some alterations to Haku's appearance but he will be able to handle room temperature and below without becoming a popsicle", says Brainiac.

Zabuza stands up.

"Take me to him", he demanded.

Brainiac walks back into the room motioning for them to follow. When they walk in they see Haku. His skin was covered in frost making him appear very pale, though as he moved the ice cracked and healed eyes were glowing an unearthly blue color, his heart was still visible through the porthole though it glowed red as if on fire. Haku's fingers were the most interesting. They were long claws that looked like icicles that clacked together when Haku moved his hand.

"Wow", says Naruto.

"I feel a bit different, but not much", says Haku with his breath visible as he spoke.

He looked at his ice clawed hands and clacked them together.

"Thats to be expected, after all you are dead, and because the procedure should have killed you, but being already dead made it easy to throw away the humane parts of the procedure and saved time. After all you can't be inhumane to a corpse", said Brainiac.

Haku stared wide eyed at Brainiac.

"Anyway you should know that your body will naturally absorb heat around you so you will not freeze. Your core temperature is actually very hot. Hotter than a normal human, but because there is no heat around you as it is being absorbed quickly it will be forever cold outside your body. Your bloodline remains. Heat will also have no effect on you as you absorb it much to quick. In cold weather your body uses stored head to keep you moving, so even though you are effectively an ice person, the cold is more dangerous to you than the heat. Though it will never kill you, just make you a statue. Though I do not recommend staying in cold environments longer than necessary, unless the prospect of being a still living statue appeals to you. Your stored head can only last so long", says Brainiac.

"That's all a bit weird", says Haku.

Brainiac smiles.

"Of course it's weird, I'm a mad scientist. We use science in ways no scientist would ever think of, we take science behind the shed and beat the crap out of it until it does what we say. We live out side the box my dear. And the Necronomicon was created outside that box, it is every Mad Scientist dream come true", says Brainiac.

"The Necronomicon is weird", says Haku.

"Yes, yes it is. Beautiful and strange. If I could marry a book it would be that one. Unfortunately there are 'laws' against that kind of thing. Bah, they will never understand our love", says Brainiac as he pets the Necronomicon.

"Behave Brainiac, or you are not going to get to use the book for a while", said Naruto.

"What. How could you say such things in front of my love", says Brainiac while hugging the book.

"Fine forget it, just get back to work", says Naruto.

Brainiac nods.

"Come my love, we have delicious, beautiful, magical science to do", says Brainiac as he leaves.

"Please don't let him near me again", says Haku.

"I can't promise that, but I will do my best", says Naruto.

Zabuza coughs.

"So I get that I'm dead and all. When do I have to start worrying about falling apart", asks Zabuza.

"You don't, the Divine flower not only helps in memory reconstruction, but prevents decomposition as well. The only problem is you will not heal any wound ever. But a few stitches should patch you up, just don't lose anything to big", says Naruto.

"Good, I think. Ok now down to business. Where is my sword", asks Zabuza.

Naruto smiles as he leads Zabuza over to the armory. Zabuza inspects his blade before putting it on his back.

"Good, so Naruto right", asks Zabuza.

Naruto nods.

"Alright, Naruto. When can I get back in business", asks Zabuza.

"Soon, we are outside of Konoha right under a forest, and An emergency escape hatch does exist, but the eject function is not yet installed so you will have to climb out. memorize the landscape, we will use it as a way to communicate back and forth until we get a more reliable communication system up. I will use disguised clone caravans to send you some equipment I approve you using and we will agree on a drop off point on a later date. Also remember to keep yourselves hidden, you both are technically dead", says Naruto.

"Not bad, alright show us the exit", Asks Zabuza.

Naruto leads them to a large room with a closed door. When the door is open Zabuza sees that it goes straight up.

"The shaft is over a hundred feet high, it leads to a hollowed out tree. Be sure to cover up the hatch when you get out", says Naruto.

Zabuza nods.

"Well, see ya kid, and Thanks", says Zabuza.

He looks to Haku.

"Ready", asks Zabuza.

Haku looks back at Naruto for a moment before giving him a smile.

"Thank you Naruto for everything you done, and while I will still have to get used to my new appearance, I will always think of you as a friend and someone precious to me", says Haku.

Naruto nods.

Haku follows behind Zabuza as they climb the shaft. Naruto closes the door and walks back to the labs.

"So you bring them to life, make one into a creature of ice, and then let them go. After all that hard work to create popsicle, bah. Why are you the leader again", asks Brainiac.

"We have allies now, ones we can trust, and ones who I trust as well", says Naruto.

"Yes trust a ninja that betrayed his own village, smart move boss", says Brainiac.

"I know what I'm doing Brainiac", says Naruto.

Brainiac simply waves him off.

"Fine, fine, ninja zombies roaming the country side. Already our world is a little stranger because of you. Wait why am I complaining, there are zombies in the world. Oh happy day", says Brainiac.

Naruto shakes his head.

"Anyway I'm out, Just make sure you update Xel when he gets back", says Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah, tell the fish man spying in the sewers that zombies are real and I made a super zombie", says Brainiac.

Naruto only shakes his head as he leaves.


	33. The Things in the Sewers

**Chapter 33 The Things in the Sewers**

Naruto sat in his lab as the clones worked around him, he was reading the Necronomicon. He read the pages trying to identify the being that stalks him. So far no such luck. There were literally hundreds of possibilities on it's identity and Naruto had so little information on it. Whatever it was it was not afraid to interfere in Naruto's life when that suited it's purpose. Whatever that purpose was Naruto felt as if he would never truly find out it's plans until it had been identified. Whatever it was it was either equal or greater to Cthulhu in power and that scared Naruto. He knew the Chunin exams would start tomorrow but he had to figure something out. Looking over the information of the Great Old Ones and Outer Gods he could find nothing. Naruto was ablt to throw out a few, the ones who slept like Cthulhu were out, as were the apathetic beings they cared little for schemes against mortals and anything humanity perceived as bad was usually our fault of an accidental reaction of whatever it was doing at the time.

While reading Naruto came to a most unusual passage on Azathoth, one that was shocking to say the least. While Naruto knew that when Azathoth awakened all would end, what was shocking is just how much would end. Every single Outer God and Great Old one would end as well, no matter how powerful.

That was disturbing news. A god so powerful that other gods would never have even existed when it does something as simple as waking up. Azathoth was powerful indeed and the Outer Gods had many reasons to keep it sleeping, though when humans would attempt to summon Azathoth the Outer Gods or Great Old Ones never stopped them. Were they so apathetic they did not even care for their own existence.

Either way that was not important. Azathoth was sleeping in a death like slumber, he was not a problem. At least not yet. Though there was the idea of never existing. It was one thing to end, it was another to never have existed. What was the point of it all if existence was so fragile and meaningless. Naruto did not pretend to know the answers, might as well enjoy what you have now before it slips away into oblivion.

"What are you thinking of my lord", asks Xel.

Naruto looks up as Xel crawls toward him.

"Just thinking about Azathoth waking", says Naruto.

"You should not fear death my lord", says Xel.

"Thats easy for you to say, you are immortal. Besides I am not afraid of death. I was dead before I was born, for trillions of years. It's nothing new. Death does not make he shiver in fear, but never existing does", says Naruto.

Xel nods as he sits next to Naruto.

"I see, it is a concept hard to understand even for the spawn of Azathoth", says Xel.

"Well what hope do I have if gods can't even understand the concept", says Naruto.

"Azathoth will awaken one day, it is inevitable. It would be best not to think on those lines, it could drive even the Outer Gods mad", says Xel.

"I suppose so, though this whole thing is confusing, whats the point of it all Xel, I mean I get it, I really do. We are born we live then we die, but we still live. Why exist in the first place if it was not only temporary, but would never happen", asks Naruto.

"perhaps existence itself was some cosmic accident. Not necessary life but existence itself, that's not the point my lord. Right now you live so enjoy it while you can", says Xel.

"Cosmic accident, well could be worse", says Naruto.

Xel nods.

"Either way tomorrow you begin the exams, I suggest you rest", says Xel.

"Yeah, I suppose you are right. Thanks Xel, talk to you later", says Naruto as he closes the book and heads out.

It was not long after he made it to the door that he was stopped by Konohamaru.

"Well, seems we have a new problem", says Konohamaru.

Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"I'm listening", says Naruto.

"Well, it seems as if the entire reason I chose this body is failing", says Konohamaru.

"What do you mean", asks Naruto.

"I chose Konohamaru for several reasons. One he knew you and thus me being around you would not appear strange. Two Konohamaru is an important historical figure, thus I believed that using him would deter the Hounds of Tindalos, who have a habit of hunting down time travelers. It seems as if I may have been wrong", says Konohamru.

"Why are the Hounds coming for you", asks Naruto fearfully.

The Hounds were not creatures to be messed with. Unlike most life the Hounds descended from the angles of time, rather than the curves like humas or other life had. They hunted Time Travelers and destroyed them. Capable of emerging from any sharp angle such as the corner of a room.

"I am not sure, but there have been a few dimensional anomalies as of late. It may be the Hounds, which means they could be after me. It may be something else completely unrelated but I cannot be sure. Whatever it is it is in our sewer", says Konohamaru.

Naruto looked down at Konohamaru nodding. Then he called his clones to him. Once several clones emergen Naruto began to explain the situation.

"It seems as if we have visiters. I want everyone outfitted with whatever weaponry we have. We are going to search for what ever is causing the dimentional disturbance. We suspect the Hounds of Tindalos but we can't be sure. I want a squad to protect Konohamaru in a room with no corners, The meeting room has circular curves for corners rather than sharp ones. Hide him there", says Naruto.

The clones do as he says. Naruto goes to the armory where he grabs special kunai that had gone through a chemical bath to repair them with blood like Zabuza's sword an a gas mask. He puts the kunai in his hidden pouch and gas mask on his face while fastening the canister of poison on his back before heading out. When all the clones were outfitted Naruto looked at them one last time.

"Ok split up in teams of five, if you run into trouble make some clones or call for help. There is a built in radio in the mask use it", says Naruto.

The clones all nod as they leave the lab. They explore the sewers for several minutes. So far nothing was out of the ordinary. Then they heard the sound of shuffling. Slowly they approach the sound. As they near it Naruto begins to see the colors of sound.

"I can see the sound, whatever it is, it looks. Humanoid", says Naruto.

"Well it's not a hound then", says a clone.

"That just makes it an unkown, keep your guard up", says Naruto.

Then the figure disappears.

"Shit, it's gone", says a clone.

"See what you can find" says Naruto.

They begin to search the area for a moment. Then they hear the shuffling again from behind them. Several clones turn on the thermal vision on there masks while other clones begin searching the ground for clues. then one clone calls Naruto.

"I found something", says The clone.

"What is it", asks Naruto.

"Hair, but it's not from anyone here", says the clone.

Naruto looks at the small pile of hair on the ground. It was black with what appeared to be dirt on it. The shuffling sound then comes from another direction.

"Theres more than one", says a clone.

"Why are they here", asks Naruto to himself.

They wait with kunai in hand. Surrounding the area as best they can. Naruto puts his hand to his mask pressing the radio button.

"This is Alpha Squad, we have encountered some evidence of the creature, not a hound repeat not a hound. Subject is humanoid Capable of possible teleportation, more than one. They are heading for us, get here ASAP. Be cautious, we don't know what we are dealing with. Over", says Naruto.

He waits for a moment for the other teams to respond.

"This is Delta Squad, we read you loud and clear. Heading to your location. ETA two "

"This is Beta Squad, we have run into one of the creatures. Poison gas was used. Had no effect. Whatever it was it looked like a gorilla, target disapeared after a few seconds, heading to Alpha Squad, ETA five minutes"

"Gamma Squad, heading to Alpha's location, ETA three minutes"

Naruto nodded.

"Roger that, be cautious, anyone sees one use kunai, try to identify them", says Naruto.

The shuffling sound gets closer and closer still.

"There are at least five, maybe more", says a clone.

Then they heard screaming. Memories flooded through Naruto's mind as he got a look at the creaure from the last memeories af the clone. He reaches to his halment to activate the radio.

"This is Alpha Squad, we are dealing with Dimensional Shamblers", says Naruto.

Then the creatures move from the Darkness. Covered in black dirty on their fur. They shamble towards the team. Kunai was thrown but had no effect on the creatures. As they are attacked the claws of the beasts kill clone after clone.

"Shit, ok stand back", says Naruto.

Naruto slashes his thumb on his kunai. Then he slams his hand on the ground. Smoke billows from the ground. Standing in the middle of the sewers towering above Naruto was the Gug. It's vertical mouth opens giving out a scream. It claws and bites the shamblers. Several disappear, the rest step forward to fight.

"Retreat, let the Gug handle this", says Naruto. The clones run back to the labs. Naruto stays behind as the Gug rips and tears at the soon becomes apparent that there were just to many Shamblers for the Gug to last. Naruto breathes in heavily. Then he reaches to his radio.

"I'm going to try something, make sure there is a team nearby to pick me up incase I go down", says naruto.

Several Shamblers manage to crawl up the Gug and begin to claw and bite into it's flesh. Naruto does several one handed seals. Different for each hand. Then he grabs his forearm. His palm painfully rips open revealing a fanged mouth on his palm. The Gug dispels.

"Y'Golonac Scream", says Naruto.

The fanged mouth on his hand lets loose a powerful scream who's colors makes Naruto sick. The shambilers use the claws on there feet to stay on the ground while the ones on the Gug are violently thrown back. Naruto can feel his stamina getting lower as the mouth on his palm screams colors so sick Naruto could swear he was rotting inside just by viewing it. The Shamblers begin to disapear one by one. Those who remain become emaciated and thin as if the scream was sucking the very life from there vody. With the sewer walls there was no way for the shambers to get out of the wat from the attack. It was not long before the last of the shamblers disappeared from the universe to enter another. Naruto fell to his knees. He vomited black ooze as his palm closed once more. His vision blurry. He could hear the muffled screams of his clones as they made there way toward him. Then the World went black.

Further in the sewer a tall man hidden in shadows watched as Naruto was dragged off. His face while covered in shadows could not contain his smile. When the clones walked off with Naruto the shadowed man walked forward. He moved to the black ooze. He looked down at it, and smiled once more.

"_You are a worthy puppet_", speaks the whispers as they leave his lips.

As he speaks the Shadows on the walls seemed to come alive and lean towards the shadowed man as he walked as if they were children trying to return to there master. After only a moment he turned back disappearing from sight to return to his palace of chaos. The shadows return to normal.

Naruto awoke on a slab with Brainiac hovering over him.

"Oh you are alive, oh well, I'll make you an undead cyborg later", says Brainiac.

Naruto groans as he sits up.

"What happened", asks Naruto.

"Oh the pan-dimensional gorrilla bears attacked you. Then you summoned the bigger Gorilla bear with the sideways mouth that is not pan-dimensional. That didn't work so you used the scream of the God of perversion and depravity to eliminate the pan-dimensional gorilla bears. So yeah that happened", said Brainiac as he grabs a hammer

"What, nevermind. Where is everyone", asks Naruto.

"Oh they all left to do there own thing and left you here. I was about to do a few experiments on you but then you woke up. So I'm just going to hit you with this hammer to knock you out and do those experiments, is that good with you", asks Brainiac.

Naruto sighs.

"No Brainiac, that is not good with me", says Naruto.

"You're no fun", says Brainiac.

"Stop saying that", says Naruto.

Brainiac shrugs.

"Whatever, anyway everyone is fine and dandy", says Brainiac.

"How long was I out", asks Naruto.

"About three hours", says Brainiac.

"Ok, thats good. Anyway I'm out. I need to be rested for when the testing takes place tomorrow", says Naruto.

Brainiac nods.

"Yeah you do that, I'm going to study some of the Shamblers fur and that black stuff you puked out", says Brainiac.

"Black Stuff?", question Naruto.

"I'll let you know when the tests are done", says Brainiac.

Naruto nods.

"Good, I'm out", says Naruto.

"Ok, don't talk to any strange pan-dimensional Gorilla Bears, just kill them and give me there remains", says Brainiac.

Naruto shakes his head as he leaves.

Meanwhile in Konoha the streets were empty, or at least they appeared to be. A cloaked figure walked the streets.

"Ah, it's been so long, hasn't it", says the figure as he stares at the Hokage monument.

He walked towards the monument for a moment before stopping. He hears the faint sound of metal dragging on rock. Slowly he looks around the corner. He sees a boy emerge from the sewers.

"An urchin. No a ninja, well what was he doing down there", says the figure.

He looks at the child with silted yellow eyes. For a moment he waits. Once the child is gone he walks to the sewers. Looking down he smiles as he remembers his old days. He looks back to the child and decides to follow him.

Naruto was walking home. He was tired and it was late. It was only half way until he saw the colors indicating he was being followed. Naruto stops walking and turns around. He sees nothing there. Deciding to pass it off as the ANBU he shrugs and continues walking home.

The cloaked figure walks from the nearby tree.

"Impressive for one so young to realize he was being followed. I'll have to keep an eye on this one", says the cloaked figure.

A small snake exits his sleeve. It looks to his master. The cloaked figure pets the snake with his pale hand.

"Watch the boy, he appears most interesting", says the figure.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru" speaks the snake as it' hisses.


	34. The First Exam

**Chapter 34 The First Exam **

Naruto stood at the gates of the village. Walking around he saw that it was completely empty. Broken glass riddled the street while rust and decay took the still crumbling buildings. Exploring building after building he finds himself alone. Then it becomes dark. Decayed human arms rose from the ground as there fingers became branches and took the look of dead trees. Looking up he sees a black mass creeping across the sky blocking out the sun and sky. Naruto runs to the top of the Hokage Monument who's faces were eroded into featureless blank faces. He looks over the village as a thick putrid mist forms over the village. The buildings rot quickly and fall to the ground as the foest of arms and black trees take it's place. Naruto looks as a figure walks through the mist and trees. A man hidden in shadows. Naruto runs down the remains of the monument, heading towards the shadowed man. He freezes. The man is hidden in the mist and darkness. Naruto sees the smile on the shadowed man's face. Then he disappears, fading into the fog as if he and the fog were the same turns around to the monument It's faces now appear as different multi-eyed eldritch beasts vaguely humanoid. Then a large mass emerges from behind the monument. The horrific visage of Cthulhu towers over the monument staring down at the earth while facial tentacles move unnaturally around it's head. Tendrils lash out causing the Hokage Monument to crumble leaving only a flattened mountain. Above Cthulhu almost flying was the shadowed man. Thread made of decayed flesh that drip blood came from the fingers on his left hand. connecting to Cthulhu as if the massive beast were but a puppet. More threads came from his right hand and wrapped around Naruto as if he were also a puppet. Before Naruto could see anything on the mans face Cthulhu's tentacles lash at Naruto, who was unable to move due to the strings of flesh and blood. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the end to come but it never did. When Naruto opened his eyes he saw he was standing in a black void surrounded by nothing but mist. Whispers could be heard all around him almost masking the sounds of slow deliberate footsteps. The Shadowed Man walked toward Naruto. His face still hidden.

"_You will fail_", spoke the whispers.

A smile graced the shadowed mans face, the only part of his face that was visible.

"Who are you", asked Naruto.

His smile fell as he just stared at Naruto for minutes. Then the man walked away. Naruto ran to the man but no matter how fast he ran, his feet never left the same spot. The shadowed man disappeared from sight into the putrid mist. Naruto stopped running. Tendrils of shadows enveloped him as Naruto screamed, though no sound came from his mouth. Then the black tendrils wrapped his head and squeezed, the sounds of laughter could be heard. It was not the laugh of madness but of glee. Naruto realized the laugh sounded like his voice but it did not come from his own lips. The last thing that was heard was the sound of crunching bone, ripping skin, and overjoyed laughter.

Naruto wakes up in his bed. Breathing heavy he takes a moment to calm himself. He stares at his alarm clock. He woke up earlier than usual. Once his breath was back to normal he quickly got dressed. While dressing he looked at the clock. He headed was bathed in warm sunlight, which calmed Naruto moe after his dream. Walking down the street he met up with Sasuke and Sakura as they heded off to the Chunin exams. Naruto ran to catch up with them. When he ran up to them they nodded as he slowed to match their pace.

"So the chunin exams, this should be interesting", says Naruto.

"Yeah, I guess", says Sakura looking to the ground.

"You ok Sakura, you seem reserved", asks Naruto.

She only nods.

"Are you sure, we're going to need you at your best", says Sasuke.

"Yeah just a litte nervous", says Sakura.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Between the three of us, we have a good chance at least", says Naruto.

Sakura smiles.

"Thanks Naruto", says Sakura.

They didn't notice the pale snake that was following them slithering away. They walk inside the building as the snake slithers away. Opening the door they are greeted by Kakashi.

"Yo", says Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei", says Naruto.

"Just seeing how my students are doing, glad you all could make it", says Kakashi.

"Wouldn't miss it", says Sakura.

Kakashi smiles beneath his mask.

"Well, I just wanted to say good luck, you are going to need it", says Kakashi.

The three nods as they walk into the building, Naruto and Sakura turn while walking to thank Kakashi. Once inside they were greeted by the sounds of srguing students. Naruto recognized Rock Lee arguing with two chunin at the door. What confused Naruto was why so many were standing around the wrong door. Naruto continues walking toward the stairs.

"Naruto, where are you going", asks Sakura.

"To the exams, it's on the next floor", says Naruto.

"No it's not, it's right there", says Sakura.

Naruto raises an eyebrow. He looks back at the door. Sasuke walks up to the two.

"Genjutsu, Naruto can't see it", says Sasuke.

The look of realization crossed Sakura's face.

"Oh", says Sakura.

"Well we better go up stairs, let them figure it out on there own", says Naruto.

As they made there way upstairs several others noticed them leaving and decided to follow, though not all did. The ones that did were careful not to get seen leaving the crowd.

Naruto waited in a room where fewer people were standing and waiting than those downstairs. It was a few moments when they leaned against a wall.

"So, the thing hasn't even started and we are already being tested. Well this should be fun", says Naruto.

"Yeah, not the word I would choose, but still", says Sakura.

Sasuke shrugs.

After a few minutes the room piles with different people. After a while the other rookies from Naruto's academy days walk in. The first was Team 10. It took about a second before Ino was quite litterally hanging off Sasuke, much to his annoyance.

"Hey Naruto", says Shikamaru lazily.

"Hi Shika, so you made it. Here I though you'd just be sleeping before it even started", says Naruto.

"It would have been more troublesome not to come, Ino would never have shut up", says Shikamaru.

Ino glares at Shikamaru but was to busy hanging off Sasuke while Sakura tried to ignore it, but was failing. She tried to remember what Naruto had told her when flying on the Byakhee, but when she looked for another moment her eyes narrowed.

"Get off of him Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled, shaking her fist at the blonde girl.

Ino sticks out her tongue. Naruto chuckles at the looks on both his teammates faces. After he composes himself he turns to Shikamaru,

"So how's life", asked Naruto.

"Troublesome"

"Of course it is", says Naruto with a small smile.

After a brief exchange of words Team 8 walks in. Naruto was still quiet around Hinata, still not sure how to handle the situation. Luckly he did not have to. The talking of the others caused another chunin hopeful to walk up.

"You know, you should be quiet, your making the others nervous", says the boy.

Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean", asked Sakura.

"Well, the nine of you aren't particularly liked, being rookies and all. Take a look for yourselves" he said, gesturing behind him.

They all look at the other ninja in the room. All were glaring at them. Naruto looked back to the silver haired boy ignoring the glares.

"And who are you", asks Naruto.

"Just call me Kabuto"

Naruto shrugs and ignores the situation. He closes his eyes as he relays the dream ha had last night over and over in his head. Continuing to think on what the shadowed man could have been. After a moment he opened his eyes when his ears caught the words ninja info cards. He looks at Kabuto holding a deck of cards to the others. Naruto reaches out.

"Can I see those", asks Naruto.

"I can show you, but only my chakra will reveal the information", says Kabuto as he holds out what to everyone else seemed like a blank card. Though Naruto saw a map of the shinobi nations on it.

"If you say so, but I can see the map on that card", says Naruto.

Kabuto seems to smirk as he raises an eyebrow.

"I have heard that your eyes had interesting abilities", says Kabuto as he pushes up his glasses.

"If you say so, mind if I at least see my card", asks Naruto.

Kabuto shuffles the cards a bit.

"I don't see why not", says Kabuto.

He plucks a single card. Reaching out Naruto grabs it while he shows the others different cards in his deck. Naruto reads over the card. It was surprisingly accurate. It didn't have everything, but it did show he had a summoning contract. Naruto flipped the card between his fingers for a moment. He then looks at Kabuto. Naruto hands the card back to Kabuto.

"You are very thorough", says Naruto.

"I do my best, I have taken the exams quite a few times", Says Kabuto as he takes the card back.

"How many", asks Ino.

"Well, i'm a bit embarrassed to say it, but this is my seventh time", says Kabuto.

"Wow, seven. You must suck", says Kiba while he laughs.

Kabuto chuckles a bit as he puts the cards away. Naruto silently walks up to Kabuto and creates a Tentacle whip. The tentacle reaches into his pocket and carefully take the deck of cards out of his pocket while Naruto walks in front of Kabuto. The tentacle recedes and Naruto palms the deck. He puts both hands in his pocket as he stands next to Choji.

"Seven huh, well good luck this time", says Naruto.

"Thanks", says Kabuto.

Naruto walks over to Sakura and Sasuke. He stands next to them while taking his hands out his pocket leaving the deck within. Then he crosses his arms. Naruto smiles. He almost felt bad for Kabuto, but if he wanted to keep his cards, he shouldn't have revealed them to potential enemies. Besides Naruto kept feeling a bit strange as Kabuto spoke. After a moment Naruto spaces out again. He continues to think on the dream. The words of the shadowed man continue to play in his mind. He opens them when he hears the faintest unusual sound. He looks as a boy wrapped in bandages swings his arm at Kabuto who dodges it, but Naruto looks at the colors of sound that escape from a metal gauntlet on the boys hand. Kabuto does not seem to realize what happened as he fell over and began to vomit.

Naruto smiles a bit. If he would ever get the chance, that gauntlet was going right to Brainiac. Sonic technology could come in handy. He was already thinking on ways to improve it. It wasn't long until the doors opened.

"Alright quiet down", scream a man who's face was covered in scars. He pointed to the sound ninja.

"You three, any more fighting and you will be disqualified", said the man.

As the sound ninja backed off he looked at the others in the room before smirking.

I am Ibiki Morino, the proctor of the first exam of the Chunin Exams! Now please enter this room, your names have been put on the seats so just find it, sit down, and be quiet !" he motioned to a door behind him.

They all stepped into the room searching for there seat. After Naruto found his seat he relaxed. The Hinata sat next to him. Immediately he began to feel nervous. He looked to Hinata.

"Umm. Good luck Hinata", said Naruto.

Hinata blushed as he spoke.

"Y-you to, N-Naruto-Kun", she says weakly.

Naruto's eyes slowly look to the front of the class. He realized he could not think of anything to say. He looked as Ibiki stood to the front of the room.

"Look on you desk, there should be a sheet of paper. The fist test is a written one", says Ibiki as several of the ninja groan causing Ibiki to smirk.

"Now before we begin I will go over the rules. Do not get caught cheating, you begin with ten points, for every wrong answer you lose a point. If you are caught cheating three times you and your entie team will be disqualified, got it", asks Ibiki.

He looks as several of the chunin hopefuls nods.

"Good, now there are ten questions, but the final question will be revealed forty five minutes after the written portion", says Ibiki.

Ibiki stood in front of his desk scanning the room around him.

"You may begin", he says.

Naruto flipped his test over. Reading down he smiles. The questions would be difficult but Naruto found he didn't even hve to think on it as he systematically answered question after question. It took less than five minutes before he flipped his test back over.

"That was easy", says Naruto quietly to himself.

It wasn't difficult to figure out that cheating was necessary to pass the test for those not capable of answering the test. In fact the boy next to Naruto was finished but did not flip his test, obviously a plant. He idly looked around the room as inconspicuosly as possible. He saw several obvious attempts at cheating from several others. It was almost comical as kunai hit there table and they would leave with two others who were quite pissed. It was almost like a game for Ibiki.

Keeping himself occupied the forty five minutes passed quickly.

"Pencils down, time for the final question", says Ibiki.

The clacking of pencils can be heard. Naruto sits arms crossed.

"Now, before I reveal the third question there are a few new rules I need to lay down", says Ibiki.

"Now anyone can leave if you don't want to take the final question, you can just try again next time", says Ibiki.

"And why would we do that", asks the familiar voice of Temari.

"Well, you see it's because If you decide to stay and get the question wrong then you and your team not only fail, but you will be banned from taking the chunin exams ever again", he says.

Ibiki smiles as the complaining emanates from the room. Naruto only surveys the room as he thinks over that tidbit of information. He doubted there was any truth to it. After all convincing Konoha to go through with such a request would be difficult, but convincing any other village would be down right impossible. He looks at his own teammates who seem to have worried expressions on their faces. Sakura looks to Sasuke then to Naruto. She was surprized that Naruto was looking at her. He only smiles and shakes his head. When he sees her nod he turns back around. The room began to empty relatively quickly as teams left fearful of the possibility of losing.

"This is your last chance to leave, anyone else want to go", asks Ibiki.

Naruto looks next to him. He sees Hinata with her head down and hand shaking, as if she was about to raise it. Naruto began to think over what to do in the end it was obvious.

"He's lying", Naruto whispers to Hinata.

She turns to look at Naruto, a slight blush on her face. Naruto looked at her at the corner of his eye. The he slowly turned them to her.

"Trust me", says Naruto.

Hinata's blush darkens as she smiles and gives a small nod. Naruto smiles back before looking back to Ibiki. He surveys the room. It was now nearly half empty.

"Anyone else", he asks.

After a moment he sees no one else was leaving. He nods sharply.

"Congratulations, you all pass", says Ibiki.

"What, we pass. What about the final question", asks Temari.

"There is no final question, this test was ment to try and find out two things. One your information gathering skills, if your skills were subpar then you would could get you or a teammate killed, which is whi if you were caught to many times both you and your team failed", said Ibiki.

"And the other thing", asks Temari.

Ibiki begins to slowly remove the wrappings around his head.

"The reason for the tenth question was simple, as shinobi you will be asked to be put into life or death situations, you can not just give up, and turn around. Which is why if you decided to give up for a simple question regardless of it's concequences, you were not yet ready to become a chunin where the stakes would be much higher. As a shinobi you may be asked to gather intel for from enemies without getting caught", says Ibiki.

He removed his bandana to reveal the top of his head was covered in scars, burns, and cuts, no doubt from severe torture.

"Failure is not an option", says Ibiki as he begins to wrap the scars back up.

That was when the windows exploded. Naruto raised his arms to protect himself from the blast. A humanoid figure jumps through the broken window as a banner suddenly reveals itself.

"Alright brats, listen up. It's time for the second exam to begin", speaks a familiar voice.

Naruto's eyes open wide. He slowly turns to the voice, then he sees her he shivers a bit.

"Oh god no", says Naruto as he looks ahead with fear.

"The names Anko, I'll be the Procter for the second stage of the exam", she says with a smile.


	35. The Serpent

**Chapter 35 The Serpent**

Everyone followed Anko as she led them to the area where the next exam would be taken. Some place called the Forest of Death. Either way Naruto's main concern was for Anko not to see him. He could still remember her so called training sessions. Though they did help Naruto in the long run, it was at the cost of near constant pain and humiliation. It was not exactly something Naruto wanted to do again or even remember. She stopped in front of a huge forest where the sounds of various animals could be heard just in the distance. Anko began to explain the rules for the next part of the exam. Every team would get a scroll, either a heaven or an earth scroll. You had five days to find the other scroll on another team and get to the center tower. To pass, you could not look in the scroll and the entire team had to make it to the tower. Anything was allowed. At that mention several murmurs of the other chunin hopefuls expressing the idea of outright murdering the competition could be heard.

As the rules were being said Naruto noticed Konohamaru and two other children his age coming into view.

"What is he doing here", asked Naruto.

Sakura ans Sasuke looked as the three young ones walked up to Naruto.

"Hey Konohamaru, why are you here", asked Naruto.

Konohamaru shrugged.

"Well we are here for an interview for an article, but there was something Important I need to tell you", said Konohamaru.

Konohamaru motioned for Naruto to follow him. Naruto looked back to Sakura and Sasuke.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go see what Konohamaru wants", says Naruto.

Sasuke nodded.

"Just don't be to long", says Sakura.

"This will only take a second", says Naruto.

Naruto turns back around and follows Konohamaru a good distance out.

"Ok so what is it", asks Naruto.

Konohamaru looks at Naruto inquisitively for a moment before relaxing his posture.

"Do you remember that black material you vomited up", asked Konohamaru.

"Yeah, did Brainiac finish his analysis", asked Naruto.

Konohamaru nodded.

"What was it", asked Naruto.

Konohamaru was silent as he tried to think of the right words to say. He looked back to Naruto and took a small breath.

"It was you, or parts of you. The analysis shown that you literally vomited human flesh, your own flesh", said Konohamaru.

Naruto stared at Konohamaru silent for a moment. No words came out for almost a minute. The look on Naruto's face was one of confusion and Naruto shook his head.

"What, flesh. Whats going on", asked Naruto.

"Well, the Deep One seems to believe that since you are no fully longer human, you are expelling the parts of you that is human, or once was human. We aren't to sure. The scientist believes differently, though I doubt his beliefs are anything more than insanity", said Konohamaru.

"What do you mean", asks Naruto.

"Well, you see he seems to believe that you have committed auto cannibalism on yourself and using your regeneration to survive it while you eat pieces of yourself. He also says if that is true he has never felt closer to you", said Konohamaru.

Naruto actually turned a little green at that.

"Theres something wrong with Brainiac, tell him I have not done anything of the sort. That is disgusting. Anyway what do you believe", asked Naruto.

Konohamaru crosses his arms as he leans against a tree.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I have to agree with the Deep One. The fact that you threw up after using a technique from the Necronomicon makes it possible. We believe that when you do something, you will adapt faster than normal, but you will expel the human parts faster rather than burn them off your body. Either way just something to look out for in the future", says Konohamaru.

Naruto nods.

"Other than that the summoning contracts are near. By tomorrow they will drop the scrolls down the escape hatch. So far the Dove scroll has not been found, we believe it to be lost", says Konohamaru.

"Great, that was ment to be Hinatas scroll. Either way at least we have the others. Once the exams are over we will know who to invite into the CDA", says Naruto.

"If you say so, anyway I have some work to finish after this. Be careful, while time has changed a bit, I do remember something bad happening in that forest in your history. All I know is it involved one of your teammates. Though that was an old timeline the danger could still happen", says Konohamaru.

"Alright, good to know, thanks. Anyway I should be getting back to the others", says Naruto.

"Yeah I still have to interview some one, this should be uneventful", says Konohamaru with out so much as a hint of emotion.

Naruto smiled as he went back to his team.

"Sorry about that", says Naruto.

"What was that about", asked Sakura.

Naruto shrugged.

"A few questions for the interview, nothing much", says Naruto.

Sakura shrugs. They wait for a while as Konohamaru and the other two children interview several people. Naruto sat on the ground and went over what Konohamaru tole him. He did not know whether it was good news or bad news. He did not get a chance to think for long when a kunai flew towards Naruto. Slicing a small cut on his cheek. He rubbed the cheek then his eyes widened when he saw who threw it.

"Umm, hi Anko", says Naruto.

Anko smirked as she grabbed Naruto by his neck under her arm.

"Where have you been, I have wanted to test out your new moves for like, forever now", said Anko.

While choking Naruto answers her.

"I've been busy. Please stop choking me", says Naruto.

He doesnt, if anything she sqeezes harder. Sakura looks at the scene giggling a bit.

"You know Naruto", asks Sakura.

Anoko looks up to Sakura while still holding a now blue Naruto.

"Yep, trained him my self before he graduated", said Anko.

"That wasn't training. That was torture", said Naruto now purple as he struggled to free himself.

Anko released her grasp and Naruto fell to the ground sucking in as much air as he could. He look to his teammates. Sakura was suppressing a giggle, while Sasuke only smirked. Naruto coughed for a few moments.

"Anko, helped me in my taijutsu style, most of it involved breaking my bones in different places. You broke my arm twenty-three times, never in the same spot", said Naruto.

"Crybaby, you heal fast anyway", said Anko smirking.

"You broke my arm repeatedly, in the exact same spots, for three hours straight. Then you chased me down with a kunai", said Naruto.

"Hey it worked didn't it", asked Anko.

Naruto only sighed. Anko smirked.

"Thats what I thought", said Anko.

Anko patted Naruto on the back, a little hard and left back to the front of the gates. Sakura walked up to Naruto smiling. Naruto didn't like that smile, he really didn't like that smile.

"So she trained you huh", asked Sakura.

"Say anything, and I will end you", says Naruto.

Sakura laughed.

"I'm not going to say anything", says Sakura as she walks off smiling.

That was when Sasuke walked up.

"So she was the one who taught you that weird style huh", asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, that she did. I still feel sore sometimes. I swear she was going to kill me", says Naruto.

Sasuke nods.

"I see", says Sasuke as he looks back at Anko.

"Sasuke trust me, don't just don't. You will die. If it wasn't for a certain multi tailed fox I'd still be in the hospital", says Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged while Sakura giggled.

After a while everyone was handed a consent form to sign. Naruto took a look at the fearful look on Sakura as she stared at the paper.

"Whats wrong, afraid of a little dismemberment", said Naruto through a smirk.

Sakura glared at Naruto.

"Thats not funny", says Sakura.

"Neither is Anko's training", says Naruto.

Sakura's glared intensified as she signed the paper quickly. She smirked at Naruto as she handed it in. They waited patiently as the others gave in their forms. That was when team 8 walked up.

"So ready to get your ass handed to you", asked Kiba.

"I sincerely doubt that's going to happen", said Naruto.

He took a brief glance at Hinata before turning nervously back to Kiba. It didn't escape him. He smirked and narrowed his eyes.

"What was that", asked Kiba.

"What was what", asked Naruto.

Kiba only laughed. Hinata was blushing slightly. That was when Naruto felt an elbow in his side. Sakura leaned in.

"Talk to her", she whispered.

Naruto leaned in slightly.

"Now is not a good time", whispers Naruto back.

"Come on, you can do it", says Sakura.

"We can hear you you know", says Kiba.

The air was silent for a few seconds. Naruto began to sweat as he looked at the shadows on the ground. Suddenly finding them very interesting.

"Well", said Kiba.

Naruto's eyes did not move.

"How much do you weigh shadow", says Naruto as he stares at the ground in an attempt to confuse Kiba into leaving.

Apparently it had worked as Kiba's face turned confused. He shakes his head.

"Whatever", says Kiba as he walks off with the rest of team 8 following though Hinata did stay still for a second before walking off head down.

Naruto chose that moment to look up. He turned to Sakura who was looking at him with narrowed eyes that said 'idiot'.

"What", says Naruto.

Sakura only shakes her head.

"Idiot", she says.

"What, listen I have too much on my plate to care for romantic relationships at this stage of my life. And lets not forget that she is the heir to the most powerful clan in the village and I am an ostracized orphan", says Naruto.

Sakura only looks to the sky with a mock romantic expression on her face.

"Just like the fairy tales", she says overly dramatic.

"Laugh it up Sakura, laugh it up", says Naruto.

"Come on Naruto, it wont hurt. As long as I known you you have never shown any interests in girls, your hormones are going to explode. Hell back at the accademy some of us girls thought you were gay, until we noticed you never really looked at anything other than books", says Sakura through a smirk.

The reaction was one not expected. Naruto was actually thinking it over and that caused Sakura to pause. Her mind was actually going blank, apparently she believed he was thinking over his sexuality.

"No I don't think I care for either gender in such a way, and am uncomfortable with the subject. Obviously it's something to be looked into, after all I don't have a problem speaking to girls, as you are attractive and I speak to you and I was fine talking to Hinata just fine until I discovered her feelings", said Naruto.

He turned his head to see Sakura blushing.

"You think I'm attractive", she said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't hear anything I said did you", he asked with only irritation in his voice.

"No I heard what you said, it's just I never expected you of all people to call anyone attractive. Anyway you have some problems with romanticism Naruto. Maybe I can help you with that", she said.

Naruto only raised an eyebrow.

"As I said I find the concept of anything like that an alien concept. Strictly speaking I consider myself asexual", says Naruto.

Sakura only slapped her forehead.

"You're hopeless"

Naruto only shrugged.

"Well as someone who can create thousands of exact copies of himself does it surprise you that I am asexual", said Naruto grinning.

"Your not a germ Naruto", says Sakura irritated.

It was only a few seconds when Sasuke came walking back.

"I got the scroll, lets get to our gate", he says.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow when he sees Sakura's face.

"Something wrong", he asks.

"Apparently, Naruto is asexual", says Sakura.

Sasuke only glances at Naruto for a second before turning back to Sakura.

"Really, huh. Well I'm not surprised. Anyway we have a heaven scroll", said Sasuke.

"Well then we'll keep our eyes peeled for an earth scroll", says Naruto as he got up.

Sakura let out a sigh.

"My teammates are morons in the romance department", says Sakura to herself as she gets up.

They head off to there gate. Waiting for the buzzer to go off. Naruto turns to his teammates.

"Oh yeah, I got something", he says as he fiddles in his pockets. He pulls out a deck of cards.

Sakura looks at it in confusion.

"Is that Kabuto's deck", asked Sakura.

"Indeed, we now have information on everyone here. He shouldn't have revealed them, he may be from our village but information is quite useful. I couldn't let him have it all for himself", said Naruto.

"Not bad, looks like we got a good start", says Sasuke.

"Yep, only I can see them but we have five days. I'll go over the information with you both latter", said Naruto as he put the deck back in his pocket.

"Well, at least we can know what we are going to be dealing with", says Sakura.

They patiently wait. After only a few seconds the door opens and the buzzer goes off. They jump and leap from tree to tree, but Naruto stops them after only a minute.

"What is it", asks Sakura.

"Now that we are alone I have something for you both", says Naruto.

He reaches in his pocket and pulls out two Kunai.

"These are special Kunai I have been working on", says Naruto.

"They don't look special", says Sasuke.

Naruto walks up to a tree and after a bit of struggling breaks the blade. He walks back to them. They look at him with confusion as he cuts himself on the blade. He dripps his blood on it. After only a second the Kunai repairs itself until it looks brand new. They both stare at the blade eyes wide.

"These Kunai can use the iron in human blood to fix themselves", says Naruto.

They each take the blade and put it in there kunai pouch.

"Wow, how did you come up with something like this", asks Sakura.

"Well I was doing some research on Zabuza, apparently his sword does the same thing, after some trial and error I found a way to copy it. Now these are not ment to be thrown, they are to be used as melee weapons. Blood will heal even small scratches so they can never be damaged", says Naruto.

"Have I told you lately you are a genius", asked Sakura as she examined the blade..

Naruto smiled.

"You don't say it enough", says Naruto.

"These will come in handy later. Not bad Naruto", says Sasuke.

Naruto nods.

"Alright, so I say before we continue we find a nice secluded spot and go through the cards. They will let us know who are pushovers, or who to avoid. Needless to say we should stay away from the sand ninja. I really don't want to fight a psychotic Jinchuuriki who probably has better control over his tailed beast than I do", says Naruto.

They walk for a while until they find a small area to hide while they look over the cards. Unfortunately since only Naruto was capable of seeing there information he had to relay it to them verbally. Some of the cards were useless such as those who failed the first test though they were still kept. Never know when the information would be useful. The process took a while. Before they got a chance to finish a low howl came from the forest. Then a great wind. Naruto created a tentacle with each hand to wrap around Sakura and Sasuke so they would not be separated. Though Sakura was obviously repulsed by it she did not voice her concerns. Then the wind suddenly stopped. Naruto dispelled the tentacles. Each got ready in a battle stance. Back to back they all looked at there surroundings. There was a low rumbling. Naruto creates a dozen clones who go out to explore the surrounding area.

"Keep your eyes peeled. I got a bad feeling", says Naruto.

"What have we here, cornered prey that meets it's predator", speaks a creepy feminine voice.

Then Naruto is flooded with memories. All of his clones were taken out at the same time. Going through his memories Naruto did not even see who killed them.

"Who ever this is just took out my clones at the same time, and I didn't even see their face", said Naruto.

"Great, alright just watch for anything", says Sasuke.

That was when, ever so calmly a female ninja walked from the forest. The headband showed she was a Grass Ninja.

"Who are you", asked Naruto.

A long tongue came from the ninjas mouth as she grinned. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Something about that was, for lack of a better term familiar. She looked up smiling with a smile that could creep out even Naruto to a miniscule degree. It was creepy, but it was no Cthulhu.

"Brave aren't we", says the girl.

Naruto looked to Sasuke for a second and nodded. Sasuke nodded back. He turned to Sakura. He gave her a nod as well, which she returned. They turned back to the grass ninja. She reached behind her back and pulled out an earth scroll. They wasted no time.

"Now", said Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke both disappeared in a puff of smoke while Sakura jumped into the forest running from tree to tree throwing kunai at the grass ninja who effortlessly dodged them. Naruto had emerged from a puff of smoke next to the Ninja, first lashing out with a tentacle. The grass ninja dodged by bending in a way much like Naruto did. Sasuke appeared on the other side of the ninja attempting to grab the earth scroll. Then suddenly the Ninja turned into a mound of human shaped mud. It continued moving with only Naruto aware of the change.

"She replaced herself with an earth clone", said Naruto.

As the words left his lips the clone melted.

"Interesting, your eyes even let you see when something is an elemental clone. I'm impressed", said the voice.

Sakura leaped back to her teammates. They all went back to back again to see the forest around them.

"There's something about this ninja that is really familiar", says Naruto.

"We can discuss that later, right now concentrate on finding her", said Sasuke.

There was not even a hint that the ninja was ever there. They waited for a while for a hint of her existence when a low hissing sound could be heard. They looked to the source of the sound as their eyes all went wide. Slithering toward them was a massive snake.

"That is one big ass snake", says Sasuke.

"Biggest damn snake I ever seen in my life, kill it", screams Sakura as she launches all manner of weapons at the beast. Obviously she was no fan of snakes judging by the hysterics in her voice.

Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke before immediately appearing next to it. Using a kunai he stabs the snake in the eye before disappearing again. When he appeared next to Naruto and Sakura he was breathing heavy.

"I should lay off on that move", said Sasuke.

"Burn the damn thing Sasuke", said Sakura.

"You really hate snakes don't you", asked Naruto.

"It's fifty fucking feet long", screamed Sakura.

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. He stabbed the snake in it's other eye, blinding it. He appeared by Sasuke. As soon as he did Sasuke ran up to the blinded serpent. It thrashed around. Sasuke did several hand signs before bringing his hand to his mouth.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu", said Sasuke.

The larges ball of fire flew from Sasuke's mouth as it burned the snake to a crisp. He jumped back to the others.

"Well thats one problem, wheres the grass ninja", asked Sasuke.

"I think she is still hiding", said Naruto.

Then the flames around the chared snake died. A small bump appeared on the creature. The grass ninja slowly emerged from it's corpse. Sakura turned green.

"That is just wrong", she said as the ninja crawled out of the serpent.

"So that was a summon. That settles it. You are Orochimaru", said Naruto.

The ninja began to laugh.

"Well, you figured it out", said the ninja as the voice turned more masculine, though it still had a level of creepiness to it, more so than even the voice before.

The Ninja pried off his own face revealing a man who's face was as pale as a corpse and hair as black as shadows. He walked up to them slowly.

"So you are just as smart as I have heard. You impress me Naruto. Though right now I have more pressing matters to attend to", said Orochimaru.

In a flash Orochimaru disappeared in a blur. Running so fast that he left after images he ran toward Naruto. The next thing Naruto knew Orochimaru's knee was slamed into his stomach. Naruto fell to the ground out of breath. Sasuke attacked Orochimaru with taijutsu but Orochimaru only blocked the attacks with ease.

"You also impress. Yes, you will make a fine body", said Orochimaru.

Hearing that Sasuke actually froze for a second. In the blink of an eye Sasuke found himself flying toward a large tree. Sakura attempted to cast a genjutsu on Orochimaru, though he merely ignored it. Sakura then seen her own death play before her very eyes. She was frozen in fear. Naruto was the first to get up. He sent clones afer clone at Orochimaru who took them out without even looking at them. Naruto was getting frustrated. He lashed out with a tentacle which was grabbed by Orochimaru. He yanked on it before Naruto had time to dispel the tentacle. He flew right into Orochimaru's out reached fist.

"If this is the best you can do I am not impressed, perhaps you were not as interesting as I believed", said Orochimaru.

Orochimaru turned to Sasuke who just sent a ball of flame right toward Orochimaru. It hit him dead on. When the attack ended Orochimaru stood smiling. There was not even a hint he was just engulfed in fire. He slowly walked toward Sasuke as he cast the same Genjustu on him that he casted on Sakura. Naruto got up. He ran up to Orochimaru creating different hand seal with each hand.

"Y'Golonac Bite", said Naruto.

A fanged mouth appears on Naruto's hand much to Orochimaru's surprise. Naruto grabbed Orochimaru's arm. He could feel the teeth on Naruto's palm sinking into his flesh. The bite burned. Orochimaru flung Naruto into a tree as he breathed heavily. Orochimaru calmly looked at the chunk of flesh taken out of his forearm. It bled constantly. He concentrated a simple jutsu in an attempt to heal the wound but he froze solid. No matter what he did the wound would not heal. The blood did not even dry it just continued to bleed. A small snake came from his clothing and wrapped around the wound. He turned toward Naruto. He walked up to him.

"What was that boy", asked Orochimaru with venom in his voice.

Naruto began to laugh.

"Y'Golonac's bite. it takes a lot out of me. It creates a wound that can never heal. It will bleed untill you are out of blood", said Naruto.

The snake wrapping the wound gripped tighter. Orochimaru lifted Naruto by his colar.

"Is that so, well I think I should show you what happens when the prey attacks it's predator", said Orochimaru as he lifted Naruto with one arm.

To his continued confusion Naruto only laughed.

"You like snakes huh", asked Naruto.

Orochimaru said nothing.

"You know you just lost right", said Naruto.

Orochimaru just smiled.

"And why is that", asked Orochimaru.

Naruto lifted his head to look right into Orochimaru's eyes.

"Because you just looked in my eyes", said Naruto.

As soon as Naruto said those words Orochimaru felt himself being sucked into Naruto's eyes.

When Orochimaru opened his eyes he found himself in the middle of what appeared to be a jungle and a large temple. He could see various snakes of all shapes and sizes slithering around the temple. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at these snakes. He knew much about snakes, but he could not identify a single one of the snakes that slithered around. He walked toward the temple. Once inside the number of snakes began to grow as did their size. He could see snakes over thirty feet long as they slithered around the ground. After walking through the temple of snakes Orochimaru came to stand in a massive room with only a huge well in the center of the floor. He walked up to the well. There was only darkness in the well and the sound of hissing. As he leaned in closer the hissing got louder and louder until he saw massive yellow eyes staring at him. Orochimaru jumped back as a huge snake with arms crawled out of the well. Orochimaru was in awe of its size. It was bigger than any summon he had bar none. The creature had a mane much like a lion, but instead of hair it was made of small individual snakes. The massive beast reached out with fingers like serpents. Orochimaru jumped back as the massive creature began to attack.

Every thing Orochimaru did only resulted in the massive creature to get a small wound that would bleed snakes. These snakes would only slither back into the wounds and heal it from within. The massive beast hissed. This caused every snake in the temple to slither toward it. They would slither into open wounds on the massuve beast increasing its already impressive size. It crawled out of the well to stand on very human like legs coveren in scales. It walked toward Orochimaru hissing at him. When it attempted to attack again Orochimaru threw everything he had at the creature. Though the snakes it bled would always return. For the first time in his life Orochimaru found himself fighting a creature he could not possibly win against. He closed his eyes.

Naruto threw up more of the black vomit as his eyes burned from using his power on Orochimaru. He felt in pain again. He could not move an inch without feeling like he was on fire. His only solice was that Orochimaru was still trapped within the truth Naruto decided to show him. Though it did not last long. Orochimaru snapped out of it an only stared at Naruto. The anger in his eyes were obvious. Naruto was beginning to question whether the truth he chose was a good idea.

"What was that creature", asked Orochimaru.

Naruto was shocked, it seemed as if it had no effect on Orochimaru. Needless to say Naruto decided to remain quiet. He walked over to a unconscious Sakura.

"Tell me it's name or I kill her in front of your eyes", said Orochimaru.

Naruto sighed in defeat. He weakly looked up to Orochimaru.

"Yig, The father of Serpents", said Naruto.

Orochimaru dropped Sakura unceremoniously causing her to wake up she crawled away from Orochimaru. There was a serene smile on his face and a far off look in his eye. It was the look of a man who was truly at peace.

"Yes, a fitting name for such a noble creature, no not creature. God, it was the face of God itself", said Orochimaru.

Naruot's eyes widened. There was an effect on Orochimaru. He was literally going to worship the creature. Naruto had no idea how to take that. What happened next was unusual. Orochimaru, with the same serene smile on his face turned around and walked away. Naruto could swear he heard him say a prayer. His eyes widened as he watched the snake wrapped around Orochimaru's arm healing the bite wound by fusing with his flesh.

Orochimaru turned around to face a now conscious Sasuke while Sakura was looking over him. He looked down at them before doing a few simple hand seals. His neck extended and his head shot off toward Sasuke.

"No", screamed Sakura. She leaped in front of the head.

Orochimaru's teeth sank into her flesh. Sasuke tried to get up to help her but as she fell he found Orochimaru's fangs sink into his neck. Naruto was in too much pain to even Move. Both of his teammates were screaming in pain. Orochimaru turned back around.

"I am a disciple of Yig, the father of serpents. I shall spread his teachings to the faithful. With the body of the Uchiha I shall live forever. Praise the Father of serpents", said Orochimaru as he left seemingly ignorant to also infecting Sakura.

Naruto with what energy he had left limped over to his teammates. Both were out cold. Sasuke had an unusual seal on his neck. Sakura had a similar seal on hers. Naruto sat down next to them. Slicing his thumb he summoned a Shoggoth to protect them. He then meditated to enter his mind. If he was going to do anything he first needed to be energized in the event someone came upon them. Hopefully the fox was feeling generous.


	36. The Fox Comes

**Chapter 36 The Fox Comes**

Naruto entered his mindscape. No longer was his body in pain and for that he was thankful. He looked Around the Library for a few minutes before turning his head to the ceiling. He saw the Icosahedron figure. It's metal cage like form and sphere like tendrils. Though it looked different. Several of the spheres looked frozen like ice with a visible cold white smoke coming from them While others looked like eyes, the eyes of the Sharingan. He realized he was seeing the bloodlines he drank when in wave. He looked at the being, the physical representation of his Eldritch powers given sentience. Several of the Sharingan eyes turned to look at Naruto, but the being never spoke It just continued to watch the world around it. Naruto shrugged as he turned his head to the back of the Library. Naruto walked through the library heading toward the spiral staircase. He headed to Kurama's cage.

Once there Kurama looked up at Naruto for a moment before yawning.

"What do you want", asked Kurama.

"I was wondering if I can have a little chakra. I'm nearly out and my teammates are in trouble", said Naruto.

Kurama looked at Naruto for a moment thinking of what to say. Then it smiled.

"Very well, I will let you have some, but only under one condition", said Kurama.

"I'm willing to consider it if the request is manageable, but I will not open the seal", said Naruto.

Kurama growled at Naruto.

"I have no intrest in such a move at this time. As the Deep One said we are linked. I have no way of knowing whether such an event would kill me or not. My request is simple. Let me out, not out of the seal. No I only ask that in your next battle I be allowed to have some form of freedom", said Kurama.

Naruto put his hand to his chin with his eyes focused on the floor as he thought over the request. After only moments he turned them back to Kurama.

"Can you promise me you won't harm anyone other than my enemies", asked Naruto.

Kurama smiled it' toothy grin at Naruto.

"I will not harm your allies, though if they get in the way I will not be held responsible for my actions", said Kurama.

"Very well, should I be in a battle I will allow you some freedom, but do not betray my trust", said Naruto.

"Whatever, now then do you know how to access my chakra", asked Kurama.

Naruto Nodded.

" In theory I do, though most of that was through research on the hosts for tailed beasts and the beasts themselves. I understand the science behind it, but have been far to busy to train with it to a satisfactory level, which is the only reason I am asking you to give me chakra directly", said Naruto.

Kurama scoffed.

"It will have to do. Now releasing me is simple. Just draw even more of my chakra than you normally would", said Kurama.

"Simple enough, now then I need that chakra", said Naruto.

A red glowing mist of chakra flowed through the bars before spiraling around Naruto. It was not much, but it was enough.

"Remember our deal", said Kurama.

Naruto nodded as he exited his mindscape. He awoke looking at the struggling forms of both Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto felt more energized than normal. He watched as the Shoggoth protecting him sunk into the ground to hide. Several very small black stalks too small to be seen from more than a few feet away came from the ground. Each stalk had eyes on them to watch for anything coming. Naruto nodded to the Shoggoth as he reached into his pockets before pulling out a scroll. He opened it and unwrapped it. Pouring some chakra into the scroll he unsealed a small lab set. It was all he had at the moment, mostly for use in the event of discovering poisons, unique plant life, or minor medical problems, but there was just enough equipment to help his teammates. He set the equipment on a large stone that acted as a table. Naruto took out two syringes filled with a colorless liquid and injected it into both Sasuke and Sakura. After a moment they stopped struggling. He grabbed a small scalpel and a pair of glasses with a loupe attached to the lenses. It was the closest thing he had to a microscope. He adjusted it's magnification before turning to Sasuke. He examined the outer skin of the seal before carefully taking the scalpel to it. He sliced open a small cut right on the seal. Looking inside the cut he increased magnification to it's highest level. He could actually see cells at this level. And from appearances Sasuke's cells were mutating. It was currently concentrated on the nervous system likely the reason for such pain. Naruto then went over to Sakura. The same mark was on her neck as well though the opposite side when compared to Sasuke. The same effects were happening. Naruto took off his glasses before standing up to create a clone. Immediately the clone dispelled. The reason for this was so that the other clones at Naruto's lab would give a message to Xel asking him to dispel so that Naruto could summon him. After a minute he got a confirmation from them, as well as over a month of memories. He shook his head. He bit his thumb and in a cloud of smoke Xel stood.

"What is the emergency my lord", asked Xel.

Naruto pointed to his teammates.

"That seal on their necks are causing an unusual mutation. It could prove fatal. They need serious attention which I cannot give them here", said Naruto.

"But if you leave you will be disqualified", said Xel.

"They do not have to know we left", said Naruto through a smile.

"What is your plan", asked Xel.

"There a a few of my blood samples at the lab. You can dispel then the clones can use that blood to summon you there. Once there you bring them to Brainiac to fix them up. Then once they are stable you dispel again while holding them and I summon you back here. No one will know", said Naruto.

"That can work, very well anything else I should do", asked Xel.

"Make sure they do not wake up and defiantly make sure Brainiac does not break the laws of nature. Just stabilize them, provide proper medical attention, and remove the seal if possible", said Naruto.

Xel nodded before dispelling. Naruto created another clone to send the ones at the lab his message. Sasuke still had the heaven scroll so he did not need to worry about that. For now he was alone in the forest. He looked at the ground and snapped his fingers. The Shoggoth's eyes oozed from the ground but it still stayed under. Naruto smiled.

"Lets find us an earth scroll", said Naruto.

Then Naruto jumped to a nearby tree. The Shoggoth following him underground as Naruto jumped through the forest. It wasn't long before he came upon a group. Looking down he saw what appeared to be ninja wearing yellow. Naruto smiled when he saw them wearing rebreathers. Their forehead protectors showed them to be from Amegakure, the rain village. Naruto just hoped that after he was done with them their masks would not be damaged. He jumped from a tree. Landing just in front of them they turned around. They did not have a chance to speak when Naruto sighed.

"Sorry about this, but a deal is a deal", said Naruto.

A cloak of red chakra began to flow around him. Naruto's eyes of Azathoth began to glow red as he took on a more feral visage. His fingers grew claws, his fangs became sharp, and his whiskers became more pronounced. He shot off toward one of the rain nin throwing him into a tree. Naruto began to laugh, though it was not his own laugh.

"Finally freedom, now who is next", said Naruto as he turned to another ninja.

Like a wild animal Naruto systematically beat and clawed each of the ninja. Occasionally they would attempt a genjustu but the Eyes of Azathoth still could not see them. Clones of earth and water were destroyed as he concentrated on the ninja. Naruto watched his body move and to with the ninja against his will. though the sight was not pleasant he was a man of his word. Kurama tore through the Genin with reckless abandon. Kurama was clawing, slashing, biting, hitting, and kicking the ninja leaving them a literal mess. Though he left no mortal damage. He was toying with them, it wasn't even a real fight so much as physical and psychological torture. It was his first taste of freedom in twelve years and he was going to relish in it. To distract himself from the images before him Naruto's mind traveled to Orochimaru.

His plan had backfired, horribly. Yig was a Great Old One, just as powerful and strange as Cthulhu. Orochimaru should have been left a gibbering madman who posed no real threat. Why Naruto chose Yig was simple. His truths that he showed were based off what he was thinking at the time. Fighting Orochimaru obviously snakes would pop up, as such Yig was used. But the effect was not what was hoped. Unlike most other Great Old Ones, Yig was not mindless and is just as easy to please as he is to anger. He listened to his prayers and protected snakes fiercely. Those who were kind to snakes were given gifts by Yig, those who harmed snakes in his presence were cursed. In short there was no worse being for Orochimaru to worship. He would undoubtably become very powerful. In many ways Orochimaru himself was more snake than a man if some stories about him were true.

Yig himself was a rather creative God. He commanded an army of snake like minions. One of his more grotesque creations were a species of parasitic snakes. These snakes traveled in groups when they would find a host hundreds of them would bore into human flesh to work them like a puppet, and they were careful to keep the host alive through this. Luckly Yig used that particular creation rarely. Only using them when someone did something very bad to a snake. If Yig took a liking to Orochimaru, which was possible there would be no telling what gifts the Father of Serpents would give him. Yig could grant Orochimaru immortality, not the kind Orochimaru was looking for though. Yigs gift of immortality was more focused on Oroboros. The gift of immortality he granted was infinite rebirth. Orochimaru would live his life from birth to death over and over again until Azathoth woke up.

Either way it would not effect Naruto. Orochimaru would simple be born in another universe where his choices and actions would change the history of that particular universe if the Necronomicon was correct, which it so far always was. The only good thing was that Orochimaru may have seen Yig but he undoubtedly knew nothing about the snake gods history so if luck was on his side Yig would ignore Orochimaru's prayers. Yig was rather fickle when it came to that. Only time would tell.

Naruto waited for Kurama to finish it's fun. It was already night when the rain ninja laid on the ground. They were not dead, but their injuries would cripple them for life if not treated soon. The one who had both eyes covered was in a bad shape. His legs bent at odd angles and his arms were twisted in such a way they would never properly heal. His yellow clothing was now brown and red. He was missing his left hand and three fingers on his right. Only his thumb and index finger remained. It looked like they were bitten off. The One with only one eye covered was on no better condition but he was only missing his right leg just under the knee. His arms were bent just as bad though. The one with both eyes showing had all his limbs but he was missing his left ear and there was a huge gash in his cheek showing teeth underneath. His ribs were obviously broken but could still be healed. his arms had all manner of bones sticking out. He was never going to be able to use his arms again, not normally anyway.

"I enjoyed my freedom, I'll let you decide their fate. I had my fun", said Kurama.

Naruto was in control of his body once more. He took their masks and searched for their scroll. After a few minutes he found it and luckly it was an earth scroll. He looked down at the broken remains of the rain ninja on the ground. He felt bad for them though the life of a ninja was a hard one their only crime was being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Naruto reached into his pack to get out some equipment. The least he could do was allow there bones to settle properly. Using some of the equipment the rain ninja brought with them and some nearby sticks he was able to form a temporary splint until they could receive proper medical attention. If they were lucky they would live through this with some ability to move normally, thogh their ninja carrers were over. Once done Naruto left to find an area to set up camp. He found a large hollow tree that would work. He could see the small eye stalks of his Shoggoth underground. He would be able to sleep with that protecting him, but he had to stay up when Sasuke and Sakura were fully healed. He sat in the hollow tree as he waited.

It was late. Over six hours had passed since Sakura and Sasuke were taken by Xel. He was hoping that both their mutations would not kill them. As he sat there he began to doze off. he fought against sleep as hard as he could. It was during this time that memories entered his mind. Naruto shot up. He bit his thumb and quickly summoned Xel. When the smoke cleared Xel was standing holding both of his unconscious teammates.

"So how did it go", asked Naruto.

"The scientist did all he could but the marks cannot be removed. He studied them intently. The seals have an unusual effect on brain chemistry. A suggestive mind control. It is weak but tenacious. The mark promises power and a want to use that power. We were capable of removing this but the other effects remain. There mutation is incomplete but they both will be more powerful. The scientist says he can complete there mutation artificially but it would take longer than the time he had", said Xel as he lowered both onto the ground.

"So what are the effects", asked Naruto.

"Secondary form of chakra that is quite potent, improvements to the human body notably strength and speed. Essentially the mark makes them better, genetically speaking. However the second stage appears to be an actual transformation if what we found is any hint. There was a new introduction of strands of DNA that are dormant, we can activate it but not now. So far we were capable of removing the negative effects on the mind but not the body. Over use of the marks power speeds up mutation gradually though the physical mutations need some outside source to activate the domant areas of the DNA. Being that DNA is changed to such a degree sterility is a possibility though we cannot know at this time. There was a period during the experiment where the seal seemed to grow into jagged spots on the skin though we suppressed that for the operation", said Xel.

Naruto nodded.

"Well I guess this changes things. If we can get rid of the negative effects we can activate further mutation for them if they choose. Once this is over I guess we have to let them in on everything. Maybe I can show them my eldritch form. it might let them know that whatever they change into I have been through something similar and can understand what they are going through. Either way it's their choice", said Naruto.

"If that is what you wish I will not stop you, in any event Brainiac has compiled this information at the lab. He believes he can copy the changes of the seal for our own uses", said Xel.

"Thats a plus", said Naruto.

"Indeed, I shall take my leave my lord", said Xel as he dispelled.

Naruto sat next to his teammates. He almost laughed when he though on the second form thing. With his eldritch form and whatever they could potentially become they could be known as Team Monster. He shook his head. Yawning Naruto closed his eyes and fell to sleep. They had both scrolls they could head off to the tower when they all woke up.


	37. The King in Yellow

**Chapter 37 The King in Yellow**

Naruto stood in a blackened forest. The sky was dark and the moon was gone from the sky. Yellow silk was tied around the trees and littered the ground. No piece of yellow silk was disconnected from the others. Naruto looked down. He was standing on the Yellow silk. Behind him the black forest, in front of him miles and miles of Yellow silk of the finest make and quality. The silk flowed in a wind that was not there. In truth no matter what the silk always seemed clean. Naruto walked through the silk. It was tied sround trees or blanketed the forest floor. Hours seemed to pass and still the silk showed no end. The blackened forest was out of Naruto's sight. Faint whispers could be heard, but these were not the whispers of the Shadowed Man. These whispers were not nearly as alien. They were still strange aliens tongues but for some reason Naruto nor any mortal could truely understand these whispers to put in words mortal minds could understand these whispers were weaker than the Shadowed mans but more ethereal.

Walking through the yellow field of silk days, weeks, months, years, even decades seemed to pass in an instant as the ground was blanketed by the yellow silk. There was no end to the eternal yellow. As days seemed to pass with the moon never moving nor the wind ever blowing there was finally a glimpse of something. A massive ornate throne of beautiful stones and metals. Sitting on the throne was a seemingly humanoid being wearing the yellow cloak that stretched on for infinity. Though the figure itself stood no taller than a man. Under it's hood was a face covered completely in a yellow veil.

"And so we meet at last child", said the figure.

"Who are you", asked Naruto.

The figure dressed in yellow was still like a statue. Never moving nor breahing.

"I have many names. In this form I am known as The King in Yellow"

Naruto's eyes widened. He knew that name.

"Hastur, the Unspeakable One. Half brother and eternal enemy to Cthulhu"

Yellow silk wrapped around Naruto's neck choking him. The air grew denser and the light dimed.

"Do not speak that name in my presence", said Hastur.

Naruto only nodded as the yellow silk loosened and fell back to the ground.

"Where are we", asked Naruto while rubbing his neck.

"We are in the Dreamlands", said Hastur.

Naruto looked around.

"So the Dreamlands, I take it I am asleep", asked Naruto.

"Your body rests, your mind is active. We stand to the south, far south. Far from the isle of Oriab and its cities. I have claimed this land temporarily so that we may speak", said Hastur

"For a Great Old One to go so far just to speak with me, I would be honored to hear you out", said Naruto.

The still form that was Hastur stood. Wile still still as stone he moved to Naruto without the use of legs or any similar appendages hidden beneath the yellow silk.

"The Gaze of my kin has been turned on you for quite some time child, ever since you discovered the book. Many have stopped their observations, others continue to watch you. I have opted to speak with you. You merely must listen", said Hastur.

Naruto nodded.

"Your actions have created havoc for beings such as myself. My petulant half sibling has begun to stir, and Yig has taken minor interest on a human from your world. There buisness is none of my concern, however the order in our chaotic ways are changing. Soon we will be nothing but chaos with no order, or order with no chaos. Though order without chaos leaves no order left just as the reverse is true. The fundamental aspects of existence itself for us is changing by no fault of your own, though you are a major player in these events", said Hastur.

"So who's fault is it", asked Naruto.

"One more powerful than I or my half sibling. You have already met him. You call him the Shadowed man. Who or whatever he is is sufficiently powerful enough to block its identity from me and the other Great Old Ones", said Hastur.

"So then that means..."

Hastur nodded before Naruto could finish.

"Correct, by default the Shadowed man is an Outer God. Though with the countless Outer Gods I cannot truly say anything else. he is using you for some grand scheme. One that will change our nature. This includes mine. There are many ways I can deal with this. One would be your destruction. A simple task but I do not want to attract this beings attention. I am infinitely inferior to any Outer God", said Hastur.

"So what do you plan on doing", asked Naruto.

"Truthfully I do not wish my nature to change. Despite what others may believe I am content with my place in the multiverse, though should this Outer God succede I will have no choice. My only choice is obvious. I must cut the strings though being as I cannot do that so I shall do the next best thing and reveal them.", said Hatsur.

"Cut the strings?", questioned Naruto.

"A metaphor, since finding the book your choices has been taken from you. You are the property of an unseen puppet master. One who knows how the story will end so long as the strings that bind you remain. This Shadowed Man holds all the cards. He has a plan for you, what that plan is I hazard to guess. Though considering the Necronomicons involvement, then it's plan is quite clear. To understand this I will have to tell you the true purpose of the Necronomicon", said Hastur.

"I'm listening", said Naruto.

"Long ago when Azathoth first slept the Outer Gods were born. From them spawned the Great Old Ones. In our infancy before we acquired enough power on our own the Necronomicon was created by Nyarlathotep and given the essence of the other Outer Gods and Great Old Ones. Every single one of us used the book, though not directly. The Necronomicon would pass from deity to deity not to use ourselves but for that deity to use the necronomicon on others. The book would be left all over the multiverse and we would wait for some being to find it. Once that being would use the book it was only a matter of time before it or someone else use it's eldritch science and magics to change themselves. That was when we would strike. We would assimilate their form into ourselves and that creatures power and form would be added to our library of forms. This is how The Outer Gods and Great Old Ones gained more forms to use as we so wished. Once we became sufficiently powerful enough we could create or own forms from nothing. Eventually our children no longer needed the book to do this as we changed to do it naturally. The Necronomicon is nothing more than a relic of a history and practice no longer used", said Hastur.

Naruto did not speak. He looked to Hastur who moved back to his throne and sat.

"What I am saying is that the Necronomicon, the true one that you possess is no longer needed by us. However one of the Outer Gods now has resurrected that ancient practice, why I do not know. Though I believe this shadowed man plans on assimilating you once you become sufficiently powerful", said Hastur.

"Why, I mean if what you say is true The Necronomicon no longer serves that purpose, why need it at all. Any Outer God can do what I can do, why assimilate me", asked Naruto.

"And that is what I cannot grasp. This practice has long since died among my kind. Though it can still be preformed we simply have chosen not to. We no longer need to", said Hastur.

"Ok but why is Cthulhu...", That was as far as Naruto got when the yellow silk began to strangle him again.

"S-Sorry", he said weakly.

The silk loosened.

"Sorry Hastur, it was a slip of the tongue. I won't say his name again", said Naruto.

"See that you don't", commanded Hastur.

"But why is he involved", asked Naruto.

"It is my belief that the Shadowed Man is using my half sibling as some form of test against you", said Hastur.

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Test, a test. I am expected to halt a Great Old One as some form of test", screamed Naruto in anger.

"This being is an Outer God, my half sibling is but an annoyance compared to himself, much the same way my half sibling would be considered to a mortal", said Hastur.

"So everything in my life that has happened, has been the work of some Outer God", asked Naruto.

"Indeed, since finding the book you have no real free will", said Hastur.

"We'll see about that", said Naruto.

"Remember child, your luck so far in your life has been this being leading you to where he wants you", said Hastur.

Naruto crossed his arms.

"You can lead a horse to water, but you cannot make it drink", said Naruto.

"In this case the water is the sunken city, and the drink is to face my half sibling. To not drink would equal the destruction of your race", said Hastur.

Naruto turned to Hastur before his eyes fell.

"So I don't have any choice. EIther I listen to the puppet master, or I damn my entire species", said Naruto.

"He has made it where you have no choice but to drink", said Hastur.

"Well, I guess I lose", said Naruto.

"You have lost against an Outer God, there is no shame in it. You still can defeat a Great Old One", said Hastur.

Naruto sat down idly playing with the yellow silk.

"So no matter what, in ten years time either I stop your half brother and become just another form for some Outer God to use. Or I ignore it and destroy my entire race in the process", said Naruto.

"Life was never ment to win. The best it can do is break even. The universe is truly an uncaring place. And when Azathoth awakens nothing will have ever mattered for it never will have happened", said Hastur.

Naruto took a deep breath.

"There is no point to life. But we live it all the same", said Naruto with a small smile on his face.

Naruto stood up and bowed to Hastur.

"Thank you for telling me this, I understand you have your own reasons but I cannot show my true gratitude. I may be a puppet, but I won't doom an entire species just because no matter what I will lose", said Naruto.

Hastur nodded. And Naruto stood straight.

"Besides who's to say I won't be the first mortal in existence to out smart an Outer God", said Naruto.

"Stronger have tried and they all have failed", said Hastur.

"Like we Mortals say, there is a first time for everything", said Naruto.

Hastur did not move this time.

"Belive what you wish", said Hastur.

Then the world went black.

Naruto awoke in the hollow tree. Sasuke and Sakura were still sleeping, and his Shoggoth's eye stalks still watched from below. Naruto stood to stretch. Yawning he turned his head up. Rubbing his eyes he stared at something tied around one of the branches. It was a strip of yellow silk. Naruto raised an eyebrow as the strip of yellow silk then flew away in a gust of wind that was not there. Then a sound caught his attention.

The rustling of leaves and the colors of whispers could be heard. This were the voices of humans. Naruto got out of the hollow cavity in the tree. He saw the sound ninja trying to hide bt no one was silent. The heartbeat, it's colors of light red and orange visible through the trees. Three. There were three of them all set up preparing an ambush. Quite foolish considering what watches beneath Naruto's feet. Though Naruto did not hold it against them. They were only human after all.

Naruto's eyes trailed around the field. He had watchers. Old class mates were not far. Naruto ignored them. He had more pressing matters.

"You can come out now, I know you are there", said Naruto.

Three ninja came from the trees. The leader, covered in bandages was the first to appear.

"If you are here for our scrolls I have to say fighting me would be a detriment to your continued existence, as well as sanity", said Naruto.

"Oh is that so, and what could a brat like you do to us", asked the one who's face was covered in bandages.

"Me, I wouldn't have to lift a finger. It's what you have yet to see that will be your downfall", said Naruto.

The boy. The one with holes in his hands was the first to strike. He ran toward Naruto. The mad smile on his face betrayed his utter delight on the prospect of killing. He was the first to see that which lied unseen. A black tentacle busted violently from the ground. Wrapping around the boy. His screams of fear and terror echoed through the forest. The shoggoth oozed from the ground revealing it's many eyes and mouths. The boy pointed his palm at the Shoggoth and blew compressed air at it. There was no effect.

The girl, who's eyes were wide was the first to attempt to help. She put up more of a fight. Though no mortal could do much to the amorphous Shoggoth. His black tendrils oozed around her and held her high. All that was left was the one with bandages. He was cautious. His eye looking over the black blob. A thinker, coming up with some possible plan to save his teammates from the Shoggoth. Though his exposed eye showed fear at the beast. Naruto looked to the bushes. This battle had spectators. They were the classmates from the accademy as well as Rock Lee and his team. Naruto turned his head back to the boy in wraps. He had yet to move.

"Killing a Shoggoth is an impossible task. As an amorphous blob physical attacks are useless and pass right through it. I suggest you leave. Otherwise your teammates would be devoured. Slowly I might add", said Naruto.

Then there was a burst of energy. Naruto turned around. A Purple Haze of chakra poured from the hollow tree. Sasuke was the first to step out. His body covered in jagged black marks. Sakura was next. Her marks were the same, though were on the opposite side.

"Well, glad to see you are awake", said Naruto.

"What happened to me", asked Sasuke.

"Orochimaru marked both of you. You were the original target but Sakura jumped in the way to save you. She was marked, then he turned back to you. Once that was done he left", said Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Sakura who had the same purple aura and black marks on her.

"I was able too alter the process. The effects on the mind are weakened. So you should have some level of control over this state, though my equipment was limited", said Naruto.

There was a sound. The familiar sound. Naruto turned around to see the one in bandages use the device on his arm to cause the Shoggoth to ripple. His teammates fell.

"Lets go", he said.

They disappeared into the forest.

"I guess a Shoggoth and two others whith potent chakra were too much for them", said Naruto.

He put his hands behind his back and walked over to Sasuke and Sakura.

"How do you two feel", asked Naruto.

"Powerful", said Sasuke while he looked at his hand.

"This state seems to be addictive. I believe it activates endorphins while in use. However it is also a mutation. It will undoubtably make you powerful, but over use can result in sterility", said Naruto.

Both of their eyes widened.

"How do we turn it off", asked Sakura.

"I am not sure, I'll explain everything for now try and stay calm", said Naruto.

They both closed their eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly the black marks receded and the purple aura disipated.

"Well that worked. With what little information I could find on these marks they seem to cause a gradual mutation that will lead into a secondary form. One that requires outside stimuli to activate. The mutation has several dormant abilaties that activate when this stimuli is used and will cause spontanious mutation. What this mutation will look like I do not know", said Naruto.

"Can we remove the marks", asked Sakura.

"The damage has been done. Once a mutation is acquired It cannot be deleted without your death. I'm afraid you are both stuck like this", said Naruto.

"So what do we do", asked Sasuke.

"We will discuss that later, for now we should deal with our visitors", said Naruto.

He turned to a spot in the bushes.

"You all can come out now", said Naruto.

"I am not coming out with that thing right there", screamed the voice of Ino.

Naruto turned to his Shoggoth and nodded. It dispelled in a cloud of smoke.

"He's gone", said Naruto.

Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru stepped out of the bushes. Naruto turned to a tall tree.

"You as well", said Naruto.

Jumping from the tree was Lee, Neji, and Tenten.

"Well I take it you all saw everything", asked Naruto.

Team 10 all had there heads down not willing to speak. It was Neji who broke the silence.

"What was that creature, I have never seen anything like it", asked Neji, his face stoic.

"A Shoggoth, a shapeshifting black amorphous being. It is one of my summons", said Naruto.

"You have a summoning contract", asked Shikamaru.

Naruto nodded.

"Naruto got it when we were in Wave, this faceless demon looking thing gave it to him", said Sakura.

"Why would they do that", asked Neji.

Naruto put his hands in his pockets. Looking to his teammates and then to Neji.

"It is because of my eyes, apparently they have roamed the lands to find the one who had the Eyes of Azathoth. Azathoth is a deity for them", said Naruto.

"And what is Azathoth", asked Shikamaru.

"Azathoth is a deity of Chaos, eternally sleeping. They say when he awakens the multiverse will end", said Naruto.

"Sounds hard to believe", said Lee.

Naruto nodded.

"Do you expect Gods to be understandable to us in any shape or form. Azathoth is described as a creature bigger than any universe whose form is so alien that to even learn to much about him would cause you to go insane", said Naruto.

"I sincerely doubt such a creature could exist", said Neji.

Naruto shrugged.

"Believe what you want but my summons believe he exists. They also speak on his progeny The Outer Gods and their Progeny the Great Old Ones", said Naruto.

"Why are you telling us this stuff anyway", asked Tenten.

"I have no reason not to. The only thing I am really revealing about myself if that I can summon, which you could have guessed by noticing the Shoggoth did not attack me", said Naruto.

"Are you always this parinoid", asked Ino.

"No just cautious. I also didn't want you to come up with strange theories about me and follow me around in an attempt to figure out what was going on. I am not a fan of being followed", said Naruto.

"Whatever", said Ino.

"If we can get back on track we still have a test to complete", said Sasuke.

Naruto smiled.

"Do you still have the heaven scroll", asked Naruto.

Sasuke pulled it out to show Naruto.

Naruto reached in his pocket.

"While you were out I came across a team. I got their earth scroll. We can just head to the tower and get you both looked at", said Naruto.

"And what if we wanted those scrolls", asked Neji.

His teammates glared at him.

"Then you can take them, after dealing with a Shoggoth, or maybe a Gug, a giant four armed hairy beast with a sideways mouth, maybe a Nightgaunt, faceless demon like creatures that can make no sound. Or would you perfer to meet a Deep One. Half Fish beasts whose temper knows no limits", asked Naruto.

"Fine, then be off. We have to find a scroll ourselves", said Neji.

"Good, I suggest you all take your leave", said Naruto.

It took only a minute before they were alone.

"Not bad", said Sasuke.

Naruto shrugged.

"I try, now to the tower. I have just the thing to get there", said Naruto.

He bit his thumb. Slaming his hand on the ground a large cloud of smoke appeared. Hidden in the smoke were three Byakhee. Naruto smiled as did Sakura.

"We get to fly them again, this will be fun", said Sakura.

"What are these things", asked Sasuke.

"Byakhee, they can fly quickly, even in the vacuum of space. Everyone get on. We are going to fly in style", said Naruto.

"I call the green one with yellow spots", said Sakura as she ran to said Byakhee.

Naruto chuckled.

They each mounted their respective Byakhee and took off for the tower.

Standing not far away watching them take off was the Shadowed man with a strip of yellow silk in his hand.


	38. Not Alone

**Chapter 38 Not Alone**

Team 7 made short time getting to the tower. Byakhee were unbelievably fast. Less than five minutes and they landed at the base of the tower. They dismonted their respective Byakhee. And they dispelled.

"Man those things are fast", said Sasuke.

" Think that's fast, in space they can move the speed of light", said Naruto.

Sasuke whistled impressed.

"That is impressive", said Sakura.

"We should get inside, someone probably had the bright idea for an ambush", said Sasuke.

They all nodded their heads before they walked into the tower.

Orochimaru was ecstatic, happy even. Never before had he felt so full. It was as if his whole life there was a question of great beauty that he did not even know exist and he was provided with both the Question and the answer. Part of it anyway. He had so much to do and so little time. His plans had changed was a new target. Naruto, he knew of Yig. God Naruto could show him god. Everyday the boy who holds the fox could show him the glorious face of God. Orochimaru would not dare give him the curse mark. No he was much to valuable to risk dying. He had the power to show him God. It was a thought that made Orochimaru shutter with glee. The peaceful smile remained on his face as he raised his arms.

As he prayed Orochimaru did not dare to move. He waited perfectly still. He whispered a small prayer to Yig once more when his chest began to burn. A fain yellow glow could be seen under his robes. He clutched his chest in pain, but the burning was also soothing. It was hard to describe. Then as quickly as it came it had left. Orochimaru examined his chest. It was the image of twin serpents facing each other that had been burned into his chest. The brough his hand up to touch it. As soon as his hand made contact his mind was filled with images. Orochimaru took out a kunai and sliced a deep cut into his palm. He looked at his blood that now stained the ground. It began to change shape. From the pool of his blood emerged a single copper colored snake It slithered back up Orochimaru onto his arm and entered the gash on his hand. As soon as it did he was healed as if the cut had never been laughed. This would be his first gift, The Blood of Yig.

Naruto sat down outside the medical wing. They were the third team to arrive at the Tower. Garra's team and Team 8 were already here. He waited as his two teammates were being checked on by all manner of doctors and seal masters. In truth Naruto knew there was nothing that they could do. In fact he hoped he would be able to use Orochimaru's seal for his own purposes. Find some way to safely allow them to use the powers without the effects. In either case all he had left to do was wait. As he did he was suddenly assaulted with memories of dozens and dozens of clones. Images flashed in his mind. Months of memories form almost seventy clones. he remembered searching for summoning contracts finding them and coming back. He remembered seeing the Land of the Sky, a massive city that could fly. He remembered the land of snow. Where men wore impressive armor and a massive machine stood frozen in the mountains. He remembered seeing a village built into a crater and a meteor that gave amazing powers. He remembered seeing men dressed in shining armor not unlike the tales of knights. Naruto absorbed these memories and smiled.

This information was useful. The power and technology would be invaluable against Cthulhu. These areas must be explored. Plans grew in Naruto's mind. It was simple. Send clones who would transform and blend in. Sending back schematics, information, and such. Finding ways to replicate the technology. Create a weapon that could acctually handle Cthulhu. Naruto quickly created a clone and dispelled it to send his thoughts to the others. If anyone could put this information to use it was Brainiac. Naruto would not be surprized if Brainiac has already started to build a force to infiltrate these villages. Then Naruto got a reply. It was a message from Brainiac. The thought was simple.

What. But I wanted to take over these countries with my power over science.

Naruto sighed as he put his face into his palm. He created another clone and dispelled it to send Brainiac his message to infiltrate these villages. Brainiac responded quickly with the familiar message that annoyed him.

You're no fun.

Naruto nearly screamed through his palm. He was starting to hate Brainiac. Naruto decided to distract himself. He remembered he finally had the Summoning Contracts.

Naruto smiled. The Summoning contracts had finally been delivered safely and stored in the module. It was a shame the contract he wanted to give to Hinata could not be found. It appeared as if the dove scroll was forever lost. Actually since Hinata was here he could talk to her. With everything going on at the moment, the thoughts of talking with a girl that had a crush on him was rather inconsequential. He really didn't have to wait in this lobby. He already knew Sasuke and Sakura would be ok. He had made sure of that. This day was beggining to be rather interesting. Not only had he gained an advantage thanks to Orochimaru. His clones that were sent out came across a goldmine of opportunities for Naruto to create weapons of mass destruction, which were possibly the only things that could halt Cthulhu. Be it momentarily.

Naruto shifted to his memories gained. The implications were staggering. Then he froze. Something stuck in his mind. That meteor. Something about it was familiar. It was hidden in Hoshigakure, the hidden star village. a lesser known country. But the meteor itself was the most interesting thing. There was something about it that was oddly familier but what was...

Naruto's eyes shot open.

"No. No it couldn't be. Could it", said Naruto to himself.

His eyes remained wide. Could it be related in some way.

"A sub species, a corpse", he said.

He racked his memory as he though it over.

"Could the metor be related to the Color", said Naruto lowly.

Obviously this meteor was not exactly the same as the color, but it was hauntingly familiar. The Color was the only name for the creature more alien than any other being in existance, excluding Great Old Ones and Outer Gods. The color did not fall into the range of the visible spectrum and the only way to really see it was through colors no man had ever seen. The meteorite in Hoshigakure could not grow plants. The Color was known for it's unusual effects on plants. Could that meteorite at the village, be a Color from space. It was too familiar not to consider. It could be a dead Color or a subspecies.

Naruto's mind was flowing as he recalled everything about the Color that he could remember. The strange properties of the meteor it's effects on life. In the end he came to only one conclusion.

"Hoshigakure houses a Color from out of Space, and they don't even know it", said Naruto.

This was either very good or very bad. The Color's actions were not one that humans could understand, they were alien. More so than any other extraterrestrial being, and that was saying something considering what lived beyond the stars. Naruto's choice was clear. He had to know for sure, if it was indeed a Color, he had to capture it, consequences be damned. This was not something anyone without some level of knowledge of the Color could handle. Who knows what it has been doing since it became the villages secret. Killing it was an option, but a live specimen, if it was alive was preferable. Naruto created a clone for the last time and sent the message and tried as hard as he could to make it obvious this was urgent.

This was it. Proof, physical proof that humanity was not alone in the universe. Not a summon, not a dream an actual alien life form. If it was a Color, the possibilities. Naruto smiled. He was both excited and afraid. This meteor was reminiscent of the Color, but different. It could be dangerous, He would have to talk to Konohamaru on possible ways of containing it if it was a Color or something similar. Things were bound to get interesting later.

It was an hour when both Sasuke and Sakura came out of there respective rooms. A secondary seal to block the Curse mark was used. not surprizing.

"So how do you guys feel", asked Naruto.

"Same, I don't really feel different", said Sakura with her eyes wide looking forward with a red blush on her face.

"Hn"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's response. It had been a while since he heard that. And Sakura seemed to be spaced out. Actually she started to drool.

"You guys ok", asked Naruto.

"Fine, just. Well lets just say the process was awkward", said Sasuke trying to brush off the question.

Naruto turned to Sakura. She had a blush on her face that only continued to turn deeper red.

"Why was it awkward", asked Naruto genuinely confused.

They did not speak. In fact they did not even look at each other. Both seemed to find the ceiling and walls very interesting though.

"Come on I'm your teammate you can tell me", said Naruto.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck before he sighed.

"We had to be in the same room when they put the seal over the curse mark", said Sasuke.

Naruto crossed his arms.

"So, I don't see a problem", said Naruto.

Sasuke mumbled something Naruto could not hear.

"Pardon", asked Naruto.

"We were both topless", said Sasuke sounding embarased.

Sakura's blush deepened and now Sasuke sported one as well. They looked to Naruto who merely stared at both for a second. He only blinked. Then he blinked again. He looked up to the ceiling as well as he tried to come up with a response. He turned his head back to them.

"I'm going to give you two some alone time, I have to go and research why that is causing your reactions", said Naruto.

They only stared at him as he walked off calmly. It was a full minute before either of them spoke.

"He can't be that clueless", said Sakura.

Sasuke didnt say anything. He turned to Sakura, turned a shade of red before walking off. Sakura just sat down with a far off grin on her face and a glint in her eyes.

Orochimaru prayed to Yig while he adorned his robes. They were snake themed with the symbol for Yig on his back. He gained many boons from Yig as he prayed. His host body no longer rejected him. It was a miracle from the Great Father of Serpents. He blessed his chosen and he watched them. Never before has Orochimaru felt at peace. But he wanted to see his God again. He needed to. He would have Naruto show him the face of Yig everyday. And if he could not have him, then Orochimaru was prepared to take him. But orochimaru was nothing if not patient. He had to protect the one who could show him God. He had to nurture him. Orochimaru prayed once more before standing. In front of Orochimaru was what could only be described as a tear in reality. Etherial snakes swayed around the Tear as an unblinking snake eye looked to Orochimaru. Orochimaru only bowed. The eye followed him. Then snakes shot out of the tear. they bit into Orochimarus arm but it did not hurt. It was soothing. They sank into his flesh becoming tattoos that bonded with the summoning tattoo on his arm. Orochimaru watched as his Arm turned into a Single Snake of inhuman length. He could feel the venom in the teeth of the snake. It was not normal Venom. When the ethereal eye stared back to Orochimaru He was assaulted with Visions of his arm biting others. The bite would rot and decay before snakes slithered from the wound. The corpse left behind would become a nest where snakes would hatch and emerge eating the body inside out. It had it's weakness. The venom of the snake, should it be removed would be harmless, but that did not matter. Yis blessed Orochimaru with it and Orochimaru was grateful. The tear in space closed and Orochimaru turned around.

"Do you understand now Kabuto", said Orochimaru.

Kabuto stood there wide-eyed at the spectacle he just witnessed. After only a moment he smiled.

"Yes, I do Orochimaru-sama, Yig is a great asset", said Kabuto smiling.

Orochimaru glared at Kabuto. He almost wrapped his hand around Kabuto's neck but resisted. Kabuto did not understand yet.

"Yig is no asset kabuto, he is greater than I or you, he is not a means to power but a means to truth. Truth we cannot fully grasp. I will learn all I can about Yig, but I need Naruto. We will have to change our plans a bit. The invasion is still on, but We have another target. One who knows about Yig. I will have him one way or another", said Orochimaru.

Kabuto bowed.

"As you wish Orochimaru-sama", said Kabuto.

Naruto was reading a book on Human behavior trying to figure out why Sakura and Sasuke acted the way they did. he could understand wanting to keep clothed in front of others but they were both only partly naked. He flipped through his book. In truth the meteorite was still on his mind. He didn't know how to take the news. So he tried to ignore it for now. He had an exam to finish. As he read he suddenly remembered something.

He had wanted to speak with Hinata. It was about time he tried to speak with her on her feelings. He has though of it for a long time. He realized he did love Hinata, though it was platonic. He supposed it would be love in the same way friends loved each other or siblings. He wasn't sure. Admittingly it was her own feelings that had lead him to this realization. If it wasn't for him finding out he would not have spent so much time analysing his emotions, the reading and trying to figure out what those emotions even were. With the exception of Apathy, happiness, sadness, and anger he really could not figure out what emotion he was feeling at any given time when it was not those four. Lust, passion, envy, and other such emotions and feelings were an alien concept to Naruto.

"I guess that's what happens when you are practically raised by a Deep One for five years", said Naruto lowly.

He also realized his obsession with researching different subjects was a factor but that was to be expected. Either way he would have to speak to Hinata eventually, and now was as good a time as any. So he put his book away and walked off to find her.


	39. Conversations between Friends

**Chapter 39 Conversations between Friends**

Under the outlining forest of Konoha a certain self proclaimed mad scientist was working on his newest project. He had a clone dealing with the infiltration since some people thought the whole cloak and dagger gambit was oh so impressive. See how well that works against a tactical nuclear strike or a giant radioactive labradoodle. He was pretty sure some equipment would survive. Mostly sure. Ok not entirely positive but the resulting explosion would be nice.

In any event Brainiac was busy reading the Necronomicon. If he was going to be the worlds first cyborg mad scientist, he first needed a body. Even as a slightly more resilient clone. He was still a poofer, and he did not like the idea of poofing. To much smoke not enough explosions. He finally found a chapter that he could work with. It was a chapter on how to summon objects and creatures from parallel Universes.

"What about this", asked Brainiac as he handed the Necronomicon to Konohamaru.

Konohamaru took the book and began reading. His eyes narrowed as he thought on the implications.

"It could work, but you never know what you could get. It might be useless", said Konohamaru.

"Well we have grade A Naruto DNA contained in vomit, at the very least it could act as a focus", said Brainiac.

"I suppose so, but how would you switch your mind into the resulting body. After all if you did a brain transplant then your brain would just dispels as soon as we took it out", asked Konohamaru.

"Memory transfer, we use the fish guys psychic powers to mind switch permanently. Then we kill it", said Brainiac.

"Technically if we do that then whatever we summon will be turned into a shadow clone and you into a real person, The subject would need to be a parallel Naruto so the mind can handle your brainwaves or else you would cease to exist. Do you realize how dangerous this all is", asked Konohamaru.

"Not in the slightest, remember I'm a mad scientist. We don't think ahead. If I were to have the opportunity to make a killer mutant bunny rabbit you can bet your ass I wouldn't give two shits for the consequences", said Brainiac smiling.

"What I am saying is that if we do this and dispel the other then you, the clones, and Naruto get those memories. Years of memories from a different Naruto, who lived in an entirely different universe. Most men would go insane from that", said Konohamaru.

"We're immune to insanity remember", said Brainiac.

"Naruto is immune, you...Well thats debateable",Said Konohamaru.

"Then we only add fuel to the fire that is my mind, I get to be even more insane. I fail to see any bad side here", said Brainiac.

Konohamaru sighed as he shook his head.

"Fine, try if you want, but I refuse to help if that Deep One does. I have the sufficient level of psionic power to do the process myself. But don't conjure anything we cannot handle", said Konohamaru.

"Oh don't worry about that. Once we are done I will have a real body to experiment with. Then all shall know why I Dr. Brainiac is a name to be feared", said Brainiac as he lifted his fist to the air overdramatically.

Konohamaru blinked. Though it was not for the slightly mad comment at the end of that sentence.

"You're not a doctor", said Konohamaru.

"And you're short", retorted Brainiac.

"I'll have you know that my Yithian body is a healthy eighteen feet tall", said Konohamaru.

"You apart of a race of time traveling body snatchers, I'll bet that isn't even your original body", said Brainiac.

"That's not the point", said Konohamaru.

"Oh I'm sorry I couldn't hear you over my science", said Brainiac.

Confused by the statement, Konohamaru looked to Brainiac to see he was writing mathematical formulas on a chalk board he got from...Somewhere.

"Where did that come from", asked Konohamaru.

"I don't know, but thats not important. Come Igor we have work to do. I will have a real body and become cyborg of great power.

Konohamaru sighed.

"Fine, just don't call me Igor", said Konohamaru.

"I make no promises", said Brainiac as he continued with his equations.

Naruto explored the tower in his search for Hinata. so far he had little luck. He was walking down a hallway when he seen the last person he wanted to see at the time. Gaara. Naruto tried to ignore him but Gaara smiled at Naruto, a psychotic look in his eyes. Naruto glared at Gaara and just walked past. He did not see the contorted face of anger on Gaaras face as he left.

"No, not now mother. Soon, very soon we will have his blood", said Gaara to himself.

"You know I can hear you. And did you just call a demon mother", asked Naruto.

Gaaras hateful eyes turned once more to Naruto.

"I will kill you and prove my existence", said Gaara.

Naruto shook his head.

"Gaara, it was Gaara right", asked Naruto.

Gaara gave a small nod though his glare remained.

"Anyway Gaara, trust me when I say that compared to what I have seen in my life, you are about as threatening as a newborn kitten. I mean no disrespect but I have stared into the faces of beings that would drive you mad.. Well for you..madder just by looking at them", said Naruto realizing Gaara was already quite mad, he didn't need the help of Great Old Ones or Outer Gods for that.

Gaara once again glared at Naruto. His sand shifting around him as his gaze intensified. Naruto looked at the sight with detached amusement. In truth Naruto realized Gaara was quite dangerous, but compared to what else was out there in the universe he was barely a blip, not even worth noting. Though he was still a danger, one that had to be dealt with quickly.

Gaara turned around and walked away. Naruto stood still for a second before he turned back around to find Hinata. To his relief he found her sitting at a table eating with her teammates. She blushed as soon as she saw him. And it only deepened as he walked to her.

"Excuse me Hinata-chan, but I was wondering if I could speak to you", said Naruto.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at the odd declaration. Shino looked stoic as ever. Hinata slowly got up telling her teammates sorry severa times before following Naruto. He has walked for a while before they made it to a small lobby. hey sat in chairs directally across from eachother.

"W-what d-din you w-want to talk about N-Naruto-kun", asked Hinata nervously.

Naruto leaned back in his chair as he tried to find the right worlds to say. He was not very good at conversations of this nature. After a moment he looked to Hinata.

"I don't know exactally how to say this so I might as well just come out and say it, I know you have a crush on me", said Naruto.

Naruto watched as she turned a red so bright she looked like she could have caught fire. She shrank into her jacket as much as she could. She was breathing heavily and nearly hyperventilating. Naruto was somewhat confused by her response but decided to continue.

"I have to say that while I am flattered Hinata-chan, I am afraid I don't share the same feelings as you", said Naruto trying to sound apologetic.

Hinata looked ready to cry. She went over thoughts of why she would never be a good match for Naruto, then he continued.

"I assure you that the fault does not fall on you. It has nothing to do with your personality nor appearance as you are in fact quite attractive, and a joy to be around. However growing up the way I did has retarded my emotional development. I understand that this is a character flaw of mine and can fully admit to it as a flaw. However that being said I would like to become friends with you", said Naruto as he smiled.

Hinata looked up. Truth be told her mind went black when Naruto called her attractive and a joy to be around. Then the other words of his sentence slowly began to sink in. She had known he grew up alone so it should have been no surprise that his people skills were somewhat lacking, or even nonexistent. She smiled. He at least wanted to be friends with her. Soshe could be around him, even if it was as just a friend she would be able to talk to him. Not trusting her voice she nodded. Naruto smiled. He was about to say something when he saw Sakura walk in with Sasuke behind her. He was about to wave when Sakura behaved strangely for a moment. She smirked, then she grabbed Sasuke's arm and covered his mouth. She literally dragged him out of the room. Naruto thought they were gone but he saw that Sakura was peering around the corner. After a moment Sasuke was as well. Perhaps it was just another human reaction others did that Naruto was not aware of. He ignored them and turned to Hinata.

"Glad to hear it. But Hinata-chan if you don't mind me asking, why do you have a crush on me. I have never been called handsome, or sexy as our female peers tend to call Sasuke from time to time. And I rarely interact with others. So what was it", asked Naruto.

Hinata breathes slowly trying to gather the courage to speak.

"I-it was t-the first d-day of the a-academy, y-you gave your i-introduction. M-Mizuki laughed at you. I-instead of b-backing down, y-you proved t-to him that you would f-follow y-your dream to b-be a n-ninja and a scholar. Y-you weren't a-afraid to speak y-your mind. That was w-when I started to a-admire you. O-over time it g-grew", said Hinata while looking at the floor.

Naruto nodded as he listened to the story.

"I see, Hinata you seem to have severe confidence issues. Enough so that you have latched on to me as a source of admiration. If you want I can try and help you with your confidence issues,I'd be glad to do it", said Naruto.

Hinata looked around for a minute before she nodded slowly. Naruto smiled.

"Well I'll be off. I'm going to begin some research into possible ways to help you with your nervousness, it has been a pleasure to speak with you Hinata", said Naruto.

Hinata smiled and gave Naruto a quick nod. Naruto stood up and gave a small bow as he then walked off. As soon as he got around the corner He was grabbed from behind. It was a second later that he saw Sakura holding him against a wall, Sasuke standing behind her.

"So how did it go", asked Sakura smiling.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion before he realized what she meant. He thought of a way to reply.

"It went well. I am going to help her overcome her shyness and we will be friends", said Naruto.

Sakura's smile fell as her eyebrows shot up. She let go of Naruto. As he was back on the ground he was actually quite interested in her newfound strength the curse mark gave her.

"You mean, you didn't ask her out", asked Sakura.

Naruto brushed his clothing off after Sakura let go of him.

"No I told her that while I am flattered she has feelings for me I did not return those feeling in the same way. Then I asked if she would like to still be friends and she agreed", said Naruto.

Sakura was quiet for a second before she sighed.

"You are hopeless", said Sakura.

"I did tell you I am asexual and you should know my social skills leave much to be desired. This should not have surprised you", said Naruto.

Sakura only shook her head.

"Fine whatever, do what you want. Just don't hurt the poor girl", said Sakura.

Naruto was confused by the statement. Apparently Sakura noticed this and spoke.

"If she likes you, then even though she knows you don't like her the same way. That won't change the fact that she still likes you", said Sakura.

"Well then as I said to you once before relationships evolve naturally. We'll see where it goes. In any event I was going to go find some books. I still wish to help her with her shy nature and become more outgoing and confident", said Naruto.

"Yeah you do that", said Sakura.

Naruto nodded and walked down the hall, but he was stopped by Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto, can I ask you something"

Naruto nodded and patiently waited.

"How did you get the earth scroll while we were out", asked Sasuke.

Naruto put his hand to his chin as he debated the merits of talking about it. He came to his decision.

"It was Kurama, the nine tails. I used it's chakra, though Kurama took control of my body while I used the chakra", said Naruto.

Sasuke gave a nod. He was about to leave when he turned back around.

"Weird name for the fox, either way I'll catch you latter Naruto, I'm going to go train", said Sasuke.

Naruto nodded and left.

Back at the underground lab Brainiac and Konohamaru as well as several dozen clones were working on the ritual to summon a parellel universe version of Naruto. Brainiac cackled as he poured the black vomit that contained what he once believed to be proof that Naruto committed Auto cannibalism but turned out to be something different, much to his disappointment. He poured it into the center of the seal to act as a focus to be sure that they would get a parallel Naruto. He smiled.

"So how long until this circle seal thingy is done", asked Brainiac.

Konohamaru turned to Brainiac and sighed.

"Soon, we should be finished in a few hours, but aren't you supposed to be sending clones out to begin infiltrating and researching the technology found. And verify if that meteorite is a color or not", asked Konohamaru.

"I had a clone deal with that boring stuff, I get to do the exciting things. Like punching a hole in reality with science to become a real boy", said Brainiac smiling.

"Please be silent", said Konohamaru.

"I'm sorry I'm much to busy punching a hole in the multiverse to hear you", said Brainiac.

Konohamaru shook his head. He almost wished he was speaking to the Deep One. Almost.

Dreamlands to find the only one he knew of who had this particular cloth. He had put too much effort into his puppet for all that work to go to waste. He stood before Hastur the Unspeakable sitting in his form of the King in Yellow. To the Great Old Ones credit he gave no quarter and ignored the being before him.

"So at last the puppet aster reveals itself, I should have guessed only you would toy with mortals in such a manner", said Hastur.

The Shadowed man stepped forward. The whispers spoke in alien tongues as he held up a strip of Yellow silk. He burned the strip of silk in his hand as the whispers continued. Hastur listened closely. He did not move nor did he respond. Then the whispers became a shrill cry of psychotic anger, best described as the sound of chaos. Hastur only shifted his positions in his stone throne.

"I do not fear you, nor do I care of the child or your plans. I merely wish to keep my true nature. I am a benign being I care not for the schemes of others. However should you force your change on your kin as you are doing now then I will become a nuisance to you", said Hastur.

The whispers continued to speak in alien tongues. Hastur nodded.

"Then we are in agreement, you do what you wish and I shall not interfere so long as you allow me to keep my nature, the child is yours. But if I may ask what is your plans for the child", asked Hastur.

The alien tongues became silent for a moment. Then the a single string of words could be heard.

"_I will have a history when all else ceases_"

The words were spoken in the human tongue. Hastur pondered on the words for only a moment before he nodded.

"A foolish plan, and one that may not work, but one who's rewards are great. Be that as it may I will not interfere, consider this my promise as your kin that I will merely observe", said Hastur.

The Shadowed man. Lowered his arms before he faded through the wall of reality to return to his palace of chaos. Hastur did not move nor did he care. He would watch and he would wait to see if his plans would bear fruit. It was a bold plan even for him. But then his plans were always like that. What else could be expected from as humans would call it, his Uncle.


	40. A Madman Reborn

**Chapter 40 A Madman Reborn**

Konohamaru and a team of clones were busy preparing the ritual. They were just about ready to get started when Konohamaru turned to Brainiac.

"Ok I am going to look through universes you tell me which most appeals to you and we can get started. You must read the passage at the bottom of the necronomicon over and over again at a steady and even pace. Pronunciation shouldn't be a problem so long as you read word for word. Anything so much as muttered wrong and the aim will fly randomly through the multiverse. So just speak the words as read got it", asked Konohamaru.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah lets get started", said Brainiac.

Konohamaru held his hand toward the ritual circle as a tear in space formed above the seal. His hand glowed a purple light. He shifted through universes to find one best compatible.

"So what do we have", asked Brainiac.

"parallel world where Naruto was born an Uchiha", said Konohamaru.

"No way, I suck at being emo, next", said Brainiac.

Konohamaru shifted through universes again.

"Naruto born a Hyuuga", said Konohamar.

"No I like pupils"

"Naruto as a girl"

"No too hormonal, do you know the unmentionable horrors I would unleash during that special time of the month, there would be nothing left in the world for Cthulhu to destroy after I'm done with it", said Brainiac.

Konohamaru lifted an eyebrow as he tried to imagine the possibilities. He quickly nodded in agreement.

"Naruto born blind", said Konohamaru.

"No to dark"

"Naruto stuck in a time loop"

"Not unless he has a time machine"

"Naruto born a homosexual"

"No it would just be the same thing but with better taste in clothing"

"Naruto with no arms"

"No then I can't play with sharp pointy objects"

"Naruto where he has a heram of girls"

"...Can we vacation there", asked Brainiac with a smile.

"We can only take him out, we can't go in", said Konohamaru.

"Then I cannot in good conscience take him away from that. He is a hero to us all", said Brainiac as he wipes a tear.

Konohamaru sighed.

"Ok next is Naruto born with Dead Bone Pulse"

"No, I won't change my name to the Amazing Boner"

"Nar...Wait what?", asked Konohamaru.

Brainiac did not answer. Konohamaru could only massage his head with his free arm.

"Naruto as the son of Orochimaru"

"Did he experiment on Naruto"

"No apparently Orochimaru loved his son", asked Konohamaru.

"Then no, come on where is evil Naruto who kills the weak, slaughters the poor, butchers the rich, burns the land, salts the earth, mindrapes his friends, and has a dashing goatee", asked Brainiac as he rubbed his chin.

"Sorry no facial hair on any I can find, except a universe where Naruto is a hermit", said Konohamaru.

"To smelly"

"Naruto without the nine tailed fox"

"To Boring"

"Naruto as a hermaphrodite"

"Well...maybe, but lets see our other options first"

Konohamaru groaned.

Naruto sat patiently in a lobby as he read his book. He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling something was goint to happen soon. For some reason he believed it would involve Brainiac. He ignored the feeling and continued to read on how people overcomes shyness. He was flipping through pages when he heard footsteps. He turned his head to see Team 10 walking his way. Naruto smiled.

"Hey you guys made it, congrats", said Naruto.

"Thanks, so who else is here", asked Ino.

Naruto thought for a moment.

"Well Team 8 and the sand ninja. Before you got here those sound ones joined and steered clear of me. Other than that I hear that Rock Lee and his team got here but I haven't run into them yet", said Naruto.

"Troublesome", said Shikamaru.

"For once, you have no idea how right you are", said Naruto.

"So how was everyone", asked Choji.

"Sasuke and Sakura are doing fine. Though I was told the process was awkward. I don't know why, they were only topless in front each other", said Naruto.

It became strangely quiet. And the temperature seemed to drop several degrees. This phenomena originated from Ino who was white as a sheet. Her eyes were wide for a second.

"Are you ok Ino", asked Naruto.

"S-she saw S-S-Sauske-kun, T-t-t-topless", said Ino stuttering.

"Yeas and he saw her the same way", said Naruto confused by the actions of Ino.

Where Ino had once stood was an after image and a trail of dust leading down the hall. It took Naruto two second to realize she had run off.

"Wow, impressive. I think she almost broke the sound barrier", said Naruto.

Skikamaru laughed out loud and Choji was holding one back. Naruto turned to see them in this state.

"Am I missing something", asked Naruto.

Shikamaru slowly got control over his laughter. He wiped a tear from his eye.

"I'll tell you when you're older", said Shikamaru.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that but decided to ignore it.

"Well we have two days to see who else makes it. How about a game of shogi", asked Shikamaru.

"Fine I'll increase your winning streak", said Naruto.

Meanwhile back underground. Brainiac and Konohamaru were still shifting through universes. Konohamaru was becoming irate.

"Naruto born as a werewolf", asked Konohamaru almost pleading.

"No I hate shaving", said Brainiac.

"Naruto as a Blood sucking fairy", said Konohamaru..

"No, just no. Granted Blood sucking fairy sounds cool but they are way too small and nonthreatening", said Brainiac.

Konohamaru siged.

"Naruto as a wizard"

"This is getting ridiculous. How many universes are there anyway", asked Brainiac with his arms crossed.

"There are an infinite number of universes. We can go at this all day and still have enough universes to keep us busy until Azathoth awakens", said Konohamaru.

"Fine whats next", asked Brainiac.

"Universe where Naruto and everyone else who lives there are nymphomaniacs", said Konohamaru.

Brainiac took out a pad and paper. And smiled as he began to write.

"Adding that to the list of Universes to visit when I build a dimensional portal. Right under that water slide universe and that place called Las Vegas. Speaking of water slide universe how would that even work. I mean with everyone as a water slide and everything. How are they even born", said Brainiac.

Konohamaru groaned.

"Once you enter a new universe logic from this one is thrown right out the window Now please, just pick one already", asked Konohamaru.

"Be patient, now whats next", asked Brainiac.

Konohamaru only sighed.

"Universe where Naruto is the son of the shinigami", said Brainiac.

"Been there, done that, bought the t-shirt, then blew it up with TNT", said Brainiac.

"When were you ever a Death God", asked Konohamaru.

"Why it was just the other day, there I was surrounded on all sides..."

Konohamaru was getting ready to kill Brainiac if he didn't pick something. Even a Yithian had it's limits.

"Forget I said anything, lets just continue", said Konohamaru.

"Fine what's next", asked Brainiac he really wanted to tell the story that one of the voices in his head told him he did. Who was he to argue with himself.

"Universe where Naruto is an S-rank missing nin", said Konohamaru.

"Hmm... How does he look", asked Brainiac.

"Black hair, white kitsune mask, dark-grey robe with a fur collar, and a greyish blue tattered cape with some stupid emblem. Apparently he is Naruto but his name is Menma for some reason", said Konohamaru.

"So he dresses like an evil maniac, lose the cape add a stethoscope and I think we have a winner. The memories and skills of an S-rank ninja would be a good step if we are going to even be considered a momentary nuisance to Cthulhu anyway. That way blondie won't be on my case", said Brainiac.

Konohamaru could only smile.

"I'll get the ritual started. Just do as I say if you do anything wrong then we can summon anything. Anything", said Konohamaru emphasizing the word anything.

"Fine fine, lets just get this over with I have to figure out if an army of zombie cyborg laser sharks is a viable army. Then I have to start finding a way to make a plants sentient and capable of singing and feasting on the flesh of those fools who dared laugh at the magnificent "

Konohamaru stared at Brainiac for a moment trying to process what he just heard. In the end there was only one thing he could say. For the first time in history a Yithian muttered the words.

"...The fuck is wrong with you"

Naruto had just lost against Shikamaru yet again at shogi. He banged his head on the table for a moment.

"This is getting sad", said Naruto.

"Don't be like that, you are the closest thing to a challenge I got", said Shikamaru.

"Says the guy who always wins", said Naruto.

Shikamaru shrugged.

"So Naruto I've been meaning to ask you more about your summons", said Shikamaru.

Naruto's eyes looked up to Shikamaru. He scratched his chin for a moment before he smiled.

"Ask away", said Naruto.

"Well first it's about that deity you say they worship and his progeny, mind explaining a bit on that", asked Shikamaru.

"You got time it's going to be a long story", said Naruto.

Shikamaru nodded.

Naruto leaned back in his chair and began to relax. The he took in a deep breath.

"First is Azathoth also called the daemon sultan, the nuclear chaos, and the blind idiot god. From him spawned his son Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos and God of a thousand forms, from Azathoth his other offspring was the Nameless Mist and Darkness, not much is know of those two. His Grandchildren are Yog-Sothoth who is linked with all time and space yet is also locked from the multiverse. Then there is Shub-Niggurath, The Black Goat of the Woods with Thousand Young. Trust me when I say Shub-Niggurath looks like anything but a goat. Below the Outer Gods are the Great Old Ones. such as Hastur the Unspeakable One, Ghatanothoa a creature so hideous those who see it are mummified alive from it's horrific visage alone, Cthulhu the High Priest of the Great Old Ones who's appearance is so alien men go mad just looking at him, Cthugha a living giant ball of fire who is the parent of the Fire Vampires, and many others who's names are spoken in alien tongues. All these beings are infinitely more powerful than us with the Outer Gods being infinitely more powerful than the Great Old Ones", said Naruto.

Shikamaru nodded at this as he thought it over. Choji visibly paled.

"And you say your summons believe in these beings", asked Shikamaru.

"Indeed they do, it is not a pleasant thought should any of these deities take interest in humans. Cults are formed merely by them being in the same reality as us. Who's to say", said Naruto as he shrugged.

"I See, thanks for the talk Naruto", said Shikamaru as he stood up and left.

Naruto nodded to him then he continued to read. He smiled a bit. If he could plant the thoghts of the deities that hide in the cold black of space then maybe they would be inclined to join the CDA.

Back at the lab everyone was preparing the ritual to bring the other Naruto to this world. They waited patiently as Konohamaru prepared the final touches on the intricate seals. Brainiac turned to a clone and smiled.

"Hey guess what Naruto, I'm going to have a real body. Talk to you soon. bring milk, eggs, butter, and plutonium when you get back. Love you", said Brainiac with a psychotic smile on his face.

Before the clone could say anything Brainiac stabbed it with a scalpel causing it to poof out of existence.

"Do you have to send him messages like that", asked Konohamaru.

"No, but it's more fun. Besides I could never kill anyone with my face. I'm much to handsome", said Brainiac.

Konohamaru shook his head. Brainiac grabbed a pair of gloves with wires going through them and put them on. He then grabbed the Necronomicon and opened it to the bookmarked page.

"Lets get started", he said with the smile on his face.

Back at the tower Naruto could feel the memories of a clone enter his thoughts. His face fell as the shock of Brainiacs words hit him. He closed his book and sighed.

"That does not sound good", said Naruto.

If Naruto could he would leave to go see what Brainiac was doing but since he could not he did the only sane thing to do in this situation. He left the room and fell to sleep, hoping that whatever Brainiac was doing would not cause him any problems.

Back underground Konohamaru lifted his arms to the Portal in front of him. Purple tendrils of energy came from his palm as he reached deeper and deeper into a world much like the one he was now in, though also much different. The portal began to glow with a rainbow of sickening colors like a wound in reality itself was festering. He pulled tighter and tighter. Whatever this Menma was he was quite strong though he was unprepared for literally being dragged through time and space. A bright white light shone all around and then a shockwave of purple energy and crackling lightning could be seen through the blinding light. With one final pull The effects ended. Menma, the black haired Naruto was being torn through reality itself and white tendrils from his own universe attempted to pull him back. Brainiac fought the urge to cackle as the universe itself attempted to stop this defilement of the natural order. Holding the Necronomicon Brainiac spoke words in tongues no man could understand. The white tendrils were losing to the purple ones and the bonds between universes started to weaken. Then with one final pull Menma fell to the ground and the tear in reality disappeared.

"Where am I. Who are you", demanded Menma.

"Bag em and tag em", said Brainiac as he cracked his fingers.

A black orb surrounded by white rings appeared in his hand. Brainiac cackled he found it amusing. Menma threw the orb at Brainiac. He merely stood there as Konohamaru's purple tendrils grabbed the orb and it dissipated. Menma turned to Konohamaru even behind his mask his shock was evident. Wile he concentrated on Konohamaru Brainiac snuck behind him.

"Peek-a-boo", said Brainiac as he grabbed Menmas head. From his gloves sparks flew and within an instant Menma was unconcious on the floor.

"S-rank ain't got shit on science bitch", said Brainiac as he removed his taser gloves.

Brainiac laughed as Konohamaru used his mental powers to lift Menma into a bed then he that tightly strapped him down so he could not move.

"I agree, S-rank abilities are not as impressive as I imagined. That orb while destructive from what I felt can easily be countered by Psionic tendrils. However I doubt that if he wasn't caught off guard it would have been quite as easy", said Konohamaru.

"Enough with the talk, lets give me my real body", said Brainiac.

Konohamaru nodded. Brainiac strapped himself into a similar table as Menma for when the process started.

"Ok now then once this is done this Menma's body will be yours, but do not move. Should your heart stop for to long you will dispel. Now hold still", said Konohamaru.

He laid a hand on each of their heads and closed his eyes. A purple aura appeared around Konohamaru. He smiled. Body swapping was easy for Yithians and this would be no exception, there was nothing to slow him. Even the parallel Kurama could not do anything. The black fox was merely a spectator as his hosts mind was swapped with another. Menma began to convulse in pain. Then for a brief second Brainiac smiled.

"Pussy", he said as he felt his mind leave his body.

It was dark. Brainiac stood before a black Kurama, the sight of the fox made him laugh. The ebony fox growled and thrashed causing the psychotic cackling from Brainiac to grow.

"Let me free you fool, or taste my wrath", spoke the black Kurama.

Brainiac could not contain his amused laughter that echoed beyond the walls of the sewer that slowly changed before him into what resembled a laboratory. He turned to the fox still laughing.

"Looks like I have a new friend in my head, hello Kurama", said Brainiac.

The Black fox froze as the stranger spoke it's name. He backed up slowly.

"How do you know my name", spoke the fox.

Brainiac laughed as he noticed the demon actually backed away from him.

"You fear me, good to know I can make a demon crap itself", said Brainiac as he wrung his hands together.

He laughed some more.

"I am now your master, you do as I say or I will use my science to destroy you like a tennsy weensy little cockroach. Then I will take the remains and eat them like some strange insane fox eating mad scientist. If that won't work well I'd love to see how mental torture would work on a big stupid fox, it could be fun", said Brainiac in a tone that was creepily innocent.

The fox did not respond. It only glared at Brainiac. Brainiac laughed as he lifted his arm. Suddenly the black Kurama began to convulse as if in pain and it's howls echoed down the hall.

"We are in my mind now, not a safe place to be. Now bow down of feel this pain for the rest of you little life stuck in the head of a madman", said Brainiac.

Kurama twitched as he tried to fight the urge to convulse. He could not show weakness to this new madman. Instead the pain only intensified.

"In the mind logic does not apply, I can make you feel as much pain as I want. The limit is infinity, so what say you fuzzbutt or do you will find out how a shish kebab feels", asked Brainiac.

In response the beast only bowed before Brainiac. His psychotic laughter drowning out the pain as if it had never been there.

"Good boy, now sit"

Kurama sat. The look on it's face only caused further laughing.

"Excellent", said Brainiac.

Brainiac woke on the table he was being unstrapped by Konohamaru. He smiled as he slowly stood up. He walked to a nearby mirror. He tore the tattered cape off and placed a stethoscope around his neck. He removed his mask to see his face.

"Ha, I'm older than Naruto. Take that logic", said Brainiac shaking his fist in the air.

He put the mask back on.

"I'll get started getting my handsome looks back. Forget the transformation. It's plastic surgery all the way baby, yeah", said Brainiac.

"Whatever, just don't over do it Brainiac", said Konohamaru.

Brainiac lifted his hand to scratch his temple as he thought to himself. He pondered for a while before turning his head back to Konohamaru with a small smile behind his mask.

"No I'm reborn, I need a real name. A name befitting a scientist of my stature", said Brainiac.

Konohamaru raised an eyebrow. This should be good thought the Yithian swapped child.

"Very well, what will your name be", asked Konohamaru, he was curious as to what Brainiac would choose given his mental disabilities.

Brainiac looked over to his old body with the unconscious Menma locked within. He could not wait to see how he took the news he was a shadow clone. It would be fun. Torturing him with the threat of a simple death with only a fist. Then his thoughts went back to his name issue.

"Well Menma is out, it doesn't have the science ring to it I am looking for", said Brainiac.

He put a hand to his chin before he snapped his fingers. Beneath his mask a smile formed as he slowly thought of the perfect name.

"Got it", he said.

"I from now, on shall only go by Brainiac as a nickname, my new name shall be the same as the great scientist who made all this possible. The man who showed us all what it truly means to be a mad scientist", said Brainiac.

He turned to Konohamaru and crossed his arms. He held his head up and stood straight.

"You may call me Herbert West"


	41. Memories

**Chapter 41 Memories**

Brainiac, now know as Herbert West was standing over his old body with his arms crossed behind his back. He looked to Konohamaru.

"So with this all out of the way what should we do about him", asked Herbert.

Konohamaru lifted a purple glowing hand to the turned clone Menma. He closed his eyes and scanned his mind.

"Well he's going to be out for a while. Once dispelled his memories will go to all the clones, Naruto and you. However he will only go to your mind because that is his body. His mind will go back as a result. However you are no longer capable of getting memories from the other clones. Except your own", said Konohamaru.

"Well if you ask me everything worked out in the end. Naruto gets the memories of an older S-rank version of himself and I don't have to worry about turning into smoke. incidentally I think I'll take up smoking", said Herbert.

"That is not of my concern", said Konohamaru.

"Whatever you say. You know this could give us an advantage against Cthulhu. We can just snag a few Naruto's switch minds with clones and Naruto becomes something that stands a chance against squid head", said Herbert.

Konohamaru shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. This ritual causes wounds in the universe. To many and the universe dies. The universe can heal these wounds naturally but it takes time. I cannot recommend that despite it's usefulness. Besides to many minds in Naruto's head could create an identity conflict", said Konohamaru.

"Well considering he already has the fox, floaty geometric thingy, and himself to deal with as well as Menma here, I guess he wouldn't like a crowded mind. Oh well, not my problem anymore", said Herbert.

"Indeed, so how is the infiltration business going", asked Konohamaru.

"Well, the guys over with the meteor will get there soon, everyone else is far off. I can guess that the boss will find some useful stuff to get out of all this. Which means I get to play with whatever we finds. I can't wait", said Herbert.

"Well thats good to hear. Now about our guest", said Konohamaru.

His hand glowed brighter and instantly Menma was awake he looked up at the two figures in front of him. His face contorted into one of rage and disgust.

"What have you done to me", asked Menma.

Herbert smiled. He took off his mask to show his face. Instantly Menma's face changed to one of shock.

"Sorry I needed your body, you lost the multiversal lottery, sorry about that, I'd say try again next time, but seeing as you are now a shadow clone. Well you get the idea", said Herbert with a smile.

Herbert reached to a nearby table and grabbed a scalpel. He let it hover right over Menma's heart.

"Any last words", asked Herbert.

He said nothing, only glared at Herbert. A minute later the blade entered his chest and he dispelled out of existence.

Naruto woke up clenching his head. He breathed hard as his eyes were wide. He went over his memories. Why did he remember living with his parents, who was Jiraya and why did he kill him, why was all his friends older and acting strange. These questions piled up and he began to breathe hard. He remembered things he never experienced, he knew he never did. How was it he knew how to use techniques he had never even heard of. He looked around his room trying to contemplate everything. There were memories of a life he never lived stuck in his head. He stood up and walked from the bed trying to find help. He reached the door and successfully opened it. He took a single step out. Then suddenly he forgot all his new memories as if they never existed. He took one last breath thinking it was over before he passed out.

Naruto was in his mental library. He could see the place looked in absolute turmoil. Books were covering the floor and pages flew in a wind that was not there. He explored his mindscape.

"It seems as if your memories are not your own", spoke a familier voice.

Naruto turned around to see the figure that represented his eldritch powers. It's sharringan eyes staring at Naruto.

"What is going on", asked Naruto.

Spheres floated around the room going in all directions as if they were working for something.

"Your clone, the one you call Brainiac has given you access to memories of a world that is not your own. He did this for the purpose of getting a real body. He was successful, though the memories of the old one has entered your mind, due to the foxes influence. Your body in separating the memories safely. Locking them away", said the figure.

"So what happens now", asked Naruto.

A frozen sphere flew from the figure. Naruto looked at it in confusion.

"Follow me", said the figure.

Naruto was lead through the bookshelves of the library when he arrived at a door. It was a simple door with the word Menma written on it.

"This is where his memories are stored. You may go in, it is your mind after all. This will allow you to better absorb the memories at your own pace and not a forcible one", said the figre.

Naruto nodded and opened the door. There were bookshelves all over the place. He say the sections. They were separated by age and put in order. As he walked through he came upon a new section.

"Justsu", said Naruto smiling.

He began to inspect the scrolls and books of that section. He reached out to grab a book that read 'Spiraling Ring' He grabbed it only for it to disappear. Instantly he realized he knew how to perform the move. He smiled as he grabbed book after book in that section only.

Naruto awoke in what appeared to be a doctor's office. He was laying in a bed. His eyes trailed around the room to see it was empty. A single flower on the counter next to him. He sat up and wiped his eyes. He surveyed the room before clearing his dry throat.

"Hello", he said hoarsely.

After a second the door opened and a nurse walked in. She looked over to Naruto and smiled.

"Glad to see you are awake", said the Nurse.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"How long was I out", asked Naruto stretching while he asked.

"About a day and a half", said the nurse as she began to check the equipment around Naruto.

"I didn't miss anything did I", asked Naruto.

"Not at all the second phase of the exams doesn't end until tomorrow, you should count yourself lucky", said the Nurse.

Naruto nodded his head.

"So how long until I can leave", asked Naruto.

"Once the doctor get here and examines you it's up to him", said the nurse.

"Ok thanks", said Naruto as he laid back down.

After a few minutes the nurse left the room. Naruto lifted his arm. A black orb appeared in his hand surrounded by white rings. He smiled at how simple it was to make. No hand signs needed. He willed the spiraling ring to disappear as he went over what he could do. Unfortunately it wasn't much. Apparently he would have needed to have the parallel universe version of Kurama to do most of what he wanted. But he did have the spiraling ring ability and a stronger version that could decimate several city blocks. As well as the ability to fly using only chakra. It would have to do. Let Brainiac have his fun. Then maybe he wouldn't pester Naruto anymore.

Herbert woke up not long after he finished in that room. he absorbed as much information as he could without making his head hurt. He stood up slightly groggy.

"Well that was fun", said Herbert.

"What happened", asked Konohamaru.

"Nothing much just seeing how our pal Menma lived. Apparently he's from bizarro universe where everyone acts the opposite of how they do here. You'd think a mirror universe would have goatees but no, no goatees", said Herbert.

"Find anything useful", asked Konohamaru.

"Not really, well I find the stuff I learned interesting but most of it is rather useless in our universe. But I did learn a few things I could do. I got these nine masked creatures with interesting powers but they need more science to them. I'm sure I can find some use for them. I got a few other things but that can come latter. For now I have to get my face all fixed. Then find a way to make this skin green. I'll just make a clone to finish up all my work while I get this new body all nipped and tucked", said Herbert.

Konohamaru nodded.

"Well with you separate from Naruto, we don't have to worry about him getting your memories, he always was worried about that", said Konohamaru.

Herbert put a hand to his chin as he contemplated.

"Can't imagine why. I'd be honored to have my mind if I didn't already have it", said Herbert.

He shrugged. He created several shadow clones and smiled.

"Ok you finish up that prototype gauntlet, make sure it's pieces are given the whole blood healing chemical bath thingy", said Herbert pointing to a clone.

"You keep an eye on the infiltration thing and keep the bosses clones on schedule", he said pointing to another clone.

"And you, well get ready to fix this face into something manageable, get the scalpel and whatever else you need", he said pointing to the final clone.

He put his hands in his pocket and looked to Konohamaru.

"I'm off to powder my nose, don't touch my stuff", he said as he walked off.

"Fine, I'm going to go help with the infiltrators. I am curious to see if we are dealing with a living Color", said Konohamaru.

Naruto sat as he waited for his doctor to enter the room. He was thinking over his new abilities. He was careful to only touch Jutsu and nothing else. He didn't need the memories of a phantom in his head. He sat up when he heard footsteps. His door opened to reveal a familiar face.

"Hello Naruto been a while"

Naruto smiled as he saw who had entered.

"Nobutoshi. Is that you", asked Naruto.

Surely enough the very man that tested his Dojutsu and gave him many books to read stood in the door frame.

"What are you doing here", asked Naruto.

Nobutoshi smiled.

"I'm your doctor, If you ever got sick you would know that. Not that I'm saying I'd rather see you sick but, well you know. So how have you been. I haven't seen you in quite some time", said Nobutoshi as he sat in a nearby chair.

"Sorry about that, I've been busy with a side project of sorts. It is starting to bear fruit but for now it's still in its early stages", said Naruto.

"Well I wish you luck with that, so learn anything new about those eyes of yours"

Naruto shook his head.

"No not really, but they have saved my life more than a few times out there", said Naruto.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. So you're taking the Chunin exams already, seems a bit soon but I think you'll make it out fine"

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, it has been a bit hectic but I'll manage. What about you, what have you been up to?"

"Well noting much, just the same old doctor I've always been. The last exciting thing I got to do was analyze your eyes", said Nobutoshi.

"Well a boring life is better than no life at all", said Naruto.

"I'm not complaining, I had my fair share of excitement when I was busy researching bloodlines"

"I can imagine, so how long do I have to stay here", asked Naruto.

"Well, I do recommend you spend the night. You'll be right as rain in the morning. However you can leave whenever you choose, your condition is not nor was it critical. Truth be told we can't figure out why you passed out", said Nobutoshi.

"Just had a lot on my mind", said Naruto.

"Well glad to hear you still use your mind. Most kids your age can't think. To many hormones not enough brain cells", said Nobutoshi through a small chuckle.

Naruto smiled. He stretched a bit before he stood up.

"I'd love to chat some more Nobutoshi, but my team is probably worried. I better let them know I'm fine", said Naruto.

Nobutoshi gave a small nod and smile. Naruto waved as he left the room.

Herbert had just finished his operation. His face was heavily bandaged. He laid there as his regeneration speed up the healing process. He was quite happy with the speeds he now healed. It wasn't long until Konohamaru walked in the room. Herbert could tell by the foot steps that whoever had entered was not as heavy as the clones.

"We seem to have a problem", said Konohamaru.

"Sounds like fun", said Herbert.

Konohamaru only shook his head.

"Just hear me out. The team sent to scout the meteorite to confirm whether it is a color or not has came across some trouble", said Konohamaru.

"What did they trip over a brick and die. Because that was just sad", pleaded Herbert.

"No they came across the Shadowed man", said Konohamaru.

Herbert said nothing. He slowly undid his bandages. Once he was done he grabbed a hand mirror next to him to examine his face. It was much like his old one though he appeared as a teenager and not a child. He also sported whiskers but no green coloring. He put down the mirror and stood up.

"Ok so what has our resident God done", asked Herbert.

"He only watched the clones from a distance. However they made out his features. He has a resemblance to something...troublesome", said Konohamaru.

"Ok that does not sound good. What did he look like. Zabuza, because I know the guy is literally held together by stitches but that's no reason to mock him", said Herbert.

Konohamaru pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned under his breath. he turned back up to Herbert and took a deep breath.

"No, apparently the Shadowed man shares a resemblance to the deity known as Joshin", said Konohamaru.

"The murder god, but I thought he wasn't real", said Herbert.

"Not necessarily. I have a theory that whatever Outer God plagues us is known in this reality as Joshin. It could still be any other Outer God, but the fact that it chose to act as a deity of murder lets us know that it's goals are chaotic. There is a few Outer Gods that matches everything we know about the Shadowed man, but I think I know who it is", said Konohamaru.

Herbert turned back to Konohamaru.

"You know who the Shadowed man is then, well to tell", said Herbert.

Konohamaru nodded.

"Yes well, I believe he's..." That was all he could say before time stopped.

"_It is not yet time for me to be revealed yet Yithian_", spoke a chorus of whispers.

Konohamaru could not move, neither could Herbert. Yet they could hear the sounds of slow and deliberate footsteps. From the shadows stood the Shadowed man. He stood behind Konohamaru whispering into his ear.

"_I would keep that information to yourself Yithian. Or do you want to see what I can do. I do thank you for creating the festering wound in reality. It will prove most useful_", spoke the chorus of whispers.

The Shadowed man grabbed Konohamaru's head. His fingers like tendrils snaked across his face.

"_Let me just help you forget before you find yourself in trouble_", spoke the whispers.

Then the world went dark.

_"perhaps it's time you all learn why you all are the puppets and I am the master_"

Naruto walked down the hall to find his teammates as he walked down the hallway he noticed it got darker and darker. It wasn't long until he realized there were no doors on the wall and the lights were flickering. He could hear whispers and footsteps that timed perfectly with his own. He could feel a cold chill run up his spine. He looked around him. The lights behind him went out one by one. Then he stood in absolute darkness. He attempted to find some source of light but there was something soft moving on the floor. Naruto waited in the dark for his eyes to adjust. Slowly he could see something moving around him. Then it god bright. His eyes were now blurry. As he focused he realized what he was standing on. There was no more hallway. He stood on a pile of moving brown suckerless tentacles. In a moment of fear he tripped. he fell through a dark hole. A thick putrid miasma of colorless mist was everywhere as he fell. He fell for an instant yet an eternity at the same time. Time worked differently here. One moment he was falling the next he was in the mass of tentacles only to be falling again a second later.

He could see millions of black and yellow eyes staring at him. Naruto wanted to scream but he could not. He could only stare at the blinking eyes as they observed him.

"_ A wound in the reality we tread on, listen well to the song. follow fast my little pawn. And allow my plans to further spawn. To my Palace of Chaos we have gone. You now crawl like the fawn. Feasting on blood until the dawn _"

After the whispers completed their rhyme Naruto felt sick He heaved until he felt a wiggling in his throat the he heaved. Leeches poured from Naruto's mouth like a wave . Some caught onto his skin and began to drink his blood. The unending wave of leeches spilled from Naruto's mouth never-ending. Then his eyes slithered from his skull. If the leeches were not still coming from his mouth Naruto would scream. His snakelike eyes slithered away but never looked away from Naruto. Naruto could see through them as they looked at him showing his pitiful form of an eyeless child with the leeches coming from his mouth. Naruto tried to breathe but he could not. He wanted it to end. Even if it meant him dying. His skin peeled and flaked off revealing the horrible misshapen form of a black thing covered in tumors. The worst part was Naruto got to see as this happened to himself and he could not close his eyes for they were no longer his own eyes. He could only watch as he melted away to become a giant bloated leach with a sickening human like face, wide serrated circular maw, and no eyes.

For the first time in his life Naruto knew insanity. It was so easy to lose ones own mind. He wanted to kill this sickening leech beast in front of him. But he could not. His arms had withered into nothing and he slithered around blind and hungry. He chewed the leeches that continued to pour from his mouth though he could not swallow. Pulsating and oozing as he squirmed. Inhuman gurgling sounds bellowed from his mouth and a sickly green fluid came out as well as the unending torrent of leeches. He slithered to the many watchful eyes around him hoping one would put him out of his misery. Though all that could be heard was the laughing sound of a thousand whispers. Naruto's eyes that watched him cried black tears, but not the tears of sadness. The tears of laughter and joy. Naruto felt hopeless.

Then as suddenly as it started it stopped. Naruto's eyes were back in his head and he was once more human. The eyes stared back at him.

"_Remember who keeps you sane, I am your protector. Your nurturer, your friend. All I ask is to remain anonymous to you and your allies. Do not seek me out or that which you have seen will be your fate when you have outlived your usefulness"_

And just like that Naruto was standing back in the hallway. Completely unharmed. He still remembered the horrible images he had seen and could feel his mind trying to snap into the glorious insanity again but he stayed sane. He wanted to scream, but he was to calm. He wanted to puke but he felt fine. It was there he realized that immunity to insanity was not all it was cracked up to be when your enemy is a God of Insanity who could turn it off. Naruto shuttered, it was all he could do. His eyes were wide and he was calm. Why was he calm he asked himself over and over again.

He took a deep breath to try and will the images away. It was over he didn't have to worry about anything. He began to laugh. Relieved that the horrible sights were now gone. As he laughed harder and harder he coughed once. He wiped his mouth. His eyes widened as he saw what came from his throat. On the floor in front of him was a single black leech with that horrible human like eyeless face. Naruto closed his eyes and stepped on it ending it's life. As he felt it crush under his boot his eyes gave way to black tears, but not the tears of fear or sadness, but of anger and determination..

"I am no ones puppet"

He said as he calmly walked away not daring to look at the remains of the leech. Had he turned around he would have been greeted by the visage of the shadowed man with a sick smile plastered across his face standing above the leeches remains.

Naruto had met with his teammates after the...incident and was able to let them know he was fine despite being pale and jumpy. He told them he wanted to be alone to get his thoughts settled they agreed. Naruto tried his best to push the thoughts from his mind. In the face of an Outer God he felt his will sipping. everything was becoming too much to handle and nothing was progressing as quickly as it should. Combine that with his ninja life and you have a recipe for disaster. He couldn't give up though. It just wasn't in his character. He had decided before that the Shadowed man was not one to interfere with his puppets. Obviously he was wrong for such a reaction to occur. He stared into a million eyes and was told in front his face that should Naruto attempt to seek him out or discover who he was he would make Naruto experience that which no mortal should have to live through.

He just had to accept that the shadowed man was out of his reach he could do nothing to him nor could Naruto stop his plans or even halt them. With Cthulhu only a decade away it was obvious that should he give up then everything was doomed. Naruto even briefly wondered if he himself caused the extinction of the human race would be the kindest thing he could do comparatively but in the end it would only infuriate the Outer God who had plans for Naruto. Should Naruto give up then Cthulhu would destroy everything, should Naruto try he would most likely fail and then complete whatever the Outer Gods plans were.

Thus he came to only one conclusion. He had to unlock his Eldritch form faster. Five years was much to long. If he was going to be apart of some twisted Outer Gods plans then he would use it against him. Obviously this Outer God wanted Naruto alive otherwise he would still be the leech. So it would stand to reason that it would make sure it's investment was actually worth something. So maybe it would keep Naruto alive. Naruto could use that.

His plan was simple, get Brainiac, Xel, and Konohamaru to find a way to hasten the process. With Konohamaru and Xels knowledge and Brainiacs skills in alterations it was possible. If the shadowed man truly wanted Naruto to be of any use then he needed Naruto alive. And Naruto was prepared to exploit the hell out of that. It wouldn't threaten a Great Old One or Outer God no matter how much he changes so the Shadowed man had no reason to stop it so long as Naruto made sure the shadowed man never knew he was being used. He may be a God but a puppet master without a puppet was not much of a manipulator, and this God loved to manipulate, and that was his weakness. Naruto went to sleep that night smiling. Once this exam was over things were bound to be much more interesting. That however could wait. Tommorrow the second exam would end.


	42. Preliminaries

Considering that the number 42 is the great answer to the question no one knows about I figured to best represent this 42 would be by far my longest chapter ever. to a side note Naruto can transform physically, if he can become a windmill shuriuken then he can turn his arm into a sword. You will see what I mean later.

To keep everything manageable most fights will pretty much be the same so I won't go into detail unless something changes. Besides I'm getting sick of writing the second stage of the chunin exams.

**Chapter 42 Preliminaries**

The final day of the second exam came to an end. Currently everyone who made it was there. It consisted of Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, Team Guy, Kabuto's team, The sand ninja, and the sound team. currently the Hokage was speaking to the Chunin hopefuls on the true purpose of the Chunin exams. A replacement for war. How long that would last was anyones guess. Currently Naruto had much bigger problems on his mind. Brainiac or Herbert West as he now called himself had successfully gained a real body. effectively making both of them S-rank ninja. The problem was that While it was a step in the right direction against Cthulhu Narto could not use many of the Jutsu he had learned as they required the Black Kurama that Herbert now possessed, and Herbert was not one to train to fight. Despite his insanity his main focus was proving to no one in particular he was the greatest mad scientist to ever exist and as such, despite his new abilities he was proving to be unwilling to train as it had cut into his research and development. On top of that The team meant to infiltrate the star village had to turn around after the discovery that Whatever the Outer God they were dealing with had of all things Jashin as one of it's forms. Considering what Jashin is and his worshipers motives this was not good. Usually Jashinists were rare in the elemental nations. Outside of them however they numbered in the hundreds of thousands. And they were growing. Combine that with Orochimaru now worshiping Yig and everything that was going so well before was spiraling into something fierce. And thanks to Herbert gaining a body a 'Wound' in reality now existed that enabled the Outer God to let things slip in at will if Konohamaru was to be believed. On top of that Herbert had a strange way of letting this information known to Naruto. Tell a clone then kill it. Granted it was effective but seeing your own death on a daily basis was not pleasant. That wasn't even getting to ROOT which they had yet to infiltrate, their leader was to damn smart for it.

Naruto was broken from his thoughts when the Hokage announced that there were to many participants, so Naruto tuned back into what he was saying.

"Seeing as we have an unusually high number of participants, we will hold preliminary matches. The choices will be randomized, however should anyone wish to leave now is the time", said the Hokage.

After a minute it was Kabuto who first raised his hand. He said he was still injured from the forest. It made no difference to Naruto. This just meant there was one less person to worry about for now. However there was something off about Kabuto. An air of uneasiness that usually was only present in tears in reality. Why Kabuto would be near one was anyone's guess but it was not a pleasant one.

And thus the matches began. Naruto did not pay attention to them even when Sasuke was first up against one of Kabuto's teammates. Naruto had far to much to worry about. After it was made known that the reason the Shadowed man made himself known was because Konohamaru had learned who it was was troubling. More so now that Konohamaru could not remember who it was, and apparently every time he tried to find out again he felt like he was dying a slow monotonous death. Konohamaru rightfully abandoned that idea for now. But was coming up with someway to verify at least who it was. And he believed the key was in the Necronomicon. So he had unrestricted access to the book and was currently in the billion pages in the book. It was scary how fast a Yithian could read. Herbert meanwhile was contacted by Zabuza and Haku who were going to meet up again in a few days to discuss plans to take over the Mist Village and to receive the first shipments of the specially made Gas Masks, fix themselves up since they could not heal naturally, and apparently they had something they wanted to show Naruto personally.

At least there was some good new there. It was good to hear they each were proceeding as planed and still kept up their end of the bargain. The main good news was that after this there would be a month before the finals and that was plenty of time to bring Sakura and Sasuke into the program and do research and improve their curse marks. As well as begin a procedure to allow him to access Eldritch form at will. Then allow the form to use chakra, though that would take time. With the new form slowly growing Chakra coils it was too eratic to use quite yet. He would also have to remember to use the Bloodsucker Tendrils and drink the Mokuton blood to add something to his Eldritch form. Naruto also it was time to begin using his physical transformation to its fullest potential. He had yet to really do much with it so far.

Naruto looked back down at the match below him. Sasuke was quite clever in the use of the body flicker. He continued to appear around his opponent. Yoroi if Naruto remembered correctly. One of Kabuto's teammates. It was interesting how he used standard clones in conjunction with body flicker to confuse Yoroi. Apparently Sasuke was trying his best not to even get touched by Yoroi.

"Did you teach him that", asked the familiar voice of Kakashi.

Naruto turned around.

"Yeah, He is quite fond of using it to appear in random places. He helped me train in experimentation of it at a small range to move quickly around the battlefield by throwing kunai. I never got hit one time using it. In exchange I showed him how to do it", said Naruto.

"Well glad you two are helping each other out, just let me know when you do teach each other anything so I can better plan your training schedules out", said Kakashi.

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"No problem"

Naruto turned back to the match.

Sasuke was still fighting. He wasn't using his sharringan, smart for now since it would activate his curse mark. At least the body flicker did not use that much chakra. In the end the agitation on Sasuke's eyes was apparent. He obviously wanted to end the match quickly. Naruto however wanted to see the mark in action. It would give him some information on how it worked and how to remove its negative effects.

Sasuke was breathing heavy. He looked about ready to collapse. Sasuke looked up to Naruto who was smiling. Almost expectantly. That was when Yoroi charged forward with his hand glowing. Sasuke dodged each of his attacks easily though he had trouble attacking.

Naruto stood patiently as he watched the match below him. He knew it would not be long until Sasuke would run out of available moves. After all his opponent seemed to absorb Chakra. That was rather interesting. Something he would need to look into. Naruto waited for Sasuke to use the mark, though it didn't seem to come. Without seeing how it worked then it would take longer for the procedure to alter it in any way useful. So he stayed silent and just watched hoping to see it.

Sasuke was running low on Chakra. Yoroi had absorbed too much. He was running out of options. He needed to do something. He didn't even have enough chakra to do another body flicker. If he didn't end this soon he would lose this match. That was when his neck began to burn. He twisted his head to see the mark at the corner of his eye on his neck. But instead his eyes trailed to Naruto, who was smiling.

The fire like mark caused jagged swirls to move on his skin. A purple haze of chakra flowed around him. Then Sasuke went berserk.

Naruto's eyes widened at the level of power the mark gave Sasuke. He didn't just beat his opponent, at this rate he was going to kill him. Sasuke had already won by the time he was stopped by the proctor. A medic team walked up to the body and put him on a stretcher. Sasuke came back up. Naruto watched as he came closer.

"congratulations Sasuke", said Naruto.

"Yeah thanks, but I don't feel like I really won", said Sasuke.

Naruto shrugged. Probably some honor thing about using the curse mark. Considering What Naruto had to fight in the future a sense of honor could get you killed. Hell Naruto planed on using the most underhanded tactics to do what must be done. He stole equipment from the dead and dying bodies of ninja, planed on experimenting on others, and even brought the dead to life. Against Great Old Ones there was no such thing as honor. And historically speaking honor was not something ninja associated with. Then again Yoroi wasn't a Great Old One.

"Don't worry about it, it's your first fight since you got that mark. You'll learn to keep it under wraps", said Naruto.

Sasuke sighed.

"I guess so. Thanks"

The next match was Shino against one of the sound ninja. Zaku. It went about as well as expected with Shino the victor. After that was Kankuro against the other of Kabuto's teammate. Kankuro won. Then it was Sakura against Ino. This was bound to be interesting. With her curse mark the match could go either way. The main problem was her level of control. Naruto liked Ino, he considered her a friend in some ways. And if Sakura would activate hers it would not end well for her.

"Sakura, be careful", said Naruto as she headed down to the arena.

"Don't worry Naruto I got this", said Sakura.

Naruto only nodded. They stood away from each other. Ino seemed hesitant. Obviously knowing of the Mark. Then the match started.

Sakura was the first to attack. Using Taijutsu. Ino managed well enough on her own but after a few moments of thrown punches Ino got cocky.

"That the best you got billboard brow", taunted Ino.

To her credit Sakura remained calm, though there were the tale tale hints of agitation present on her face. Naruto rested his elbows on the rail and laced his fingers. He watched the fight intently. Ino continued with her taunts and Sakura's anger grew. While Sakura was thrown off her game so to speak and it did allow Ino to got a few good hits, the main problem was the seal. More so that it held. Strange how Sakura seemed to go from a nice outgoing girl to an angry murderous psycho. Almost as if she had some identity disorder. Naruto pondered this. He could recall very few times when Sakura did lose her temper but when she did she was no longer herself. Pushing those thoughts from his mind he concentrated on the match. So far it seemed as if Ino was going to win. With Sakura's handicap of not using Jutsu it was to be expected. What wasn't expected was what happened next.

Sakura wa angry. Ino was showing her p. After all she went through and Ino did not even take her seriously. It angered Sakura and that caused her fighting style to deteriorate into a brawler style. She threw a punch at Ino but she easily dodged it. But the punch hit the ground. And once it did it buried itself in the floor. Like a meteor had hit a large crater around her fist. Needless to say Ino was shocked ad so was everyone else as she lifted her arm from the crater.

Naruto looned at the crater in the ground his eyes were wide at it's size. It was as if a cannon was shot point blank into the ground.

"Uhh, Kakashi. What have you been teaching the girl", asked Kurenai who had just walked over.

From his expression even he did not know where this phenomenal level of strength came from, but it was something Kakashi was going to find out.

"Did she use the mark or something", asked Sasuke.

"No", said a stunned but smiling Naruto.

"Why do you look so happy", asked Sasuke.

Naruto giggled.

"Simple, I am relieved she doesn't have a crush on me. I wouldn't make her angry Sasuke", said Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes widened if only a little. It was almost noticeable to everyone save the two Jonin standing near him.

"I hate you", said Sasuke to Naruto.

"Hey all I did was point it out. Your social skills are almost as bad as mine. Almost. At least I read on the subject though. However I'd be careful what I'd say around her if I were you", said Naruto.

"Duly noted. And to reiterate, I hate you"

"Whatever you say Sasuke, whatever you say", said Naruto smirking.

They looked back to the match. Ino was no longer taunting Sakura. A wise move all things considered. Using kunai she played long-range offence. She was hoping that she could get Sakura into a point where she would keep still long enough for her to use her clans styles to take Sakura over. Ino watched carefully for an opening of some kind. It was not long until one was made available. Using a Kunai she hit Sakura in the shoe, being careful not to hit the foot. Sakura was momentarily stuck in place. It was all she needed.

"Mind transfer Jutsu", said Ino.

And like that she entered Sakura's mind. It seemed as if she would win. But something different happened. In Sakura's mind was a giant and Angry looking version of her. And she was attacking Ino. Ino did not have control over Sakura's body at the moment thanks to this. And Ino was not quite experienced enough to deal with it.

Outside in the Real world Naruto looked down. Ino was laying prone on the ground while Sakura stood still like a statue. Nothing seemed to be happening and Naruto wished he had his telepathy right now to figure out what was going on. Though considering it was tactile telepathy it would prove little use at the moment. Five minutes passed before Sakura fell down. After a few seconds it seemed like that was it when Ino's bod began to move. But she fell prone again breathing heavily. The proctor walked up to each and called the match a draw. Well sometimes the worst happens and to be honest in this battle it could have gone much, much worse. Both were taken away on stretchers to the medical wing.

Sasuke and Kakasi went to check on her. Naruto opted to stay behind in case the next match was his. If not he said he would join them. So they left. The computer began to show the next names. Temari vs Tenten.

Naruto put his hands in his pockets to go check on his team. It wasn't a long trek to get to the clinic. Sakura was still out of it by the looks of things.

"How is she", asked Naruto.

Kakashi turned around.

"She'll be fine, but she is going to wake with one hell of a headache", said Kakashi.

"Well that's better than dead", said Naruto.

Kakashi nodded. Naruto walked up to Sakura's bed and looked her over. Then he turned to Kakashi.

"So where did that strength come from anyway", asked Naruto genuinely confused by the prospect.

Kakashi only shrugged.

"Not sure, I never seen anything quite like it. At first I thought it was the curse mark but this was different. Apparently you three just can't make anything simple for me", said Kakashi shrugging.

"Well to be fair. Your team is composed of, in our own way, Geniuses. And now you get to deal with two students with a curse mark and one with a fox problem", said Naruto.

Kakashi's eyes widened at this. Naruto waved it off.

"It's ok they both know about it. I told them as a matter of honesty between teammates. That and I see no reason to hide it to them if they are going to be on the same team as me", said Naruto.

Kakashi only sighed.

"Is there anything else I should know, or is that everything. Please raise my blood pressure a bit more I can still stand", said Kakashi mostly in jest. He did not expect an answer. Or rather he hoped there would not be one.

"Well they both know who my father is", said Naruto.

And Kakashi smacked his own head.

"It was before we were even a team however. Sakura came to my house due to a misunderstanding and the picture of my parents were out. She kept it a secret. After becoming a team I let Sasuke know", said Naruto.

Kakashi let out a small breath to calm himself.

"It's fine, but please no more surprises", said Kakashi, almost pleading.

Naruto could only smile.

"Sorry, no promises"

After a few minutes Sakura woke up. Apparently most of the match was a blur for her. After getting her up to speed they made their way back to the arena. Temari and Tentens match was already over, apparently Temari was the victor. Now fighting was Shikamaru and the female sound ninja. Ad apparently she was about to lose. Sure enough Shikamaru won the match. Naruto watched as the screen flipped through names. And he smiled.

"Will Uzumaki Naruto and Kiba Inuzuka please come to the arena", said the proctor. He began to cough some. Not being one for theatrics Naruto simply walked up to Kiba. He smiled as he stared at the overconfident boy in the face.

"Hope your ready to lose Naruto", said Kiba behind a grin. Akumaru barked in agreement. Naruto only stayed silent. This seemed to slightly anger Kiba.

"Start"

Kiba launched forward. He leaned in to punch Naruto when the moment his fist was about to hit. Naruto disappeared. Instantly Naruto was to the Right of Kibas attack. It was like he moved a single foot but without using any movement in between to get from one spot to the other. Before Kiba could prepare Naruto twisted around. Kiba was going to counter when he heard the sickening pop of a dislocating joint causing him to pause. Naruto's seemingly prone arm smacked him several feet. Kida landed on his feet while Naruto twisted again resetting his shoulder. He didn't even seem to mind the pain he should have been in. Naruto shot his arm forward causing a long green Tentacle to move for him. As Kiba jumped from it It seemed to stretch and follow him.

Naruto smirked as he saw Akamaru jump from Kiba to get behind him. His eyes had a slightly wider field of vision. So turning his head slowly he was able to keep his eye on the dog. Then Naruto's entire arm changed. It looked like a blade of some kind. Naruto smiled at the looks on everyones face at his bladded limb.

"Gotta love the transformation Jutsu", said Naruto to himself.

The Blade lengthened and was pointed at Akumaru. Then like a rocket it extended. Shooting toward the dog. Luckly Akamaru jumped out the way as the blade made contact with the ground. Though it was ensnared in the tentacle that was once following Kiba.

Kiba was beyond mad. he was pissed. Naruto's arm turned back to Normal and in a tentacle he held Akumaru tightly. Kiba in a moment of blind rage lashed out clawing at the tentacle causing it to dispel. Kiba jumped forward and caught a falling Akamaru. Rolling he flipped up and set the dog down. When he looked back to Naruto there were now a dozen of him.

"Come on Kiba", spoke one clone.

"I know you can do better than that", spoke another.

"All you have to do is find me", said yet another.

Kiba looked to Akamaru and nodded. Then he turned back to Naruto.

"And I though Shino's style was weird", said Kiba.

He looked up to the balcony.

"No offense buddy"

Shino only nodded.

Kiba turned back to Naruto.

"But you, your just a mind fu..."

"Do not finish that sentence", said a slightly agitated Kurenai.

Kiba smirked.

The Naruto's crossed their arms simultaneously as they patiently waited for Kiba to move. They paced around the arena as if each of them were examining Kiba like a test subject. It started to Creep Kiba out.

"Is that so", spoke one of the Naruto's.

Then Kiba heard foot steps behind him.

"Despite your less than friendly words", spoke a clone behind Kiba.

He instantly turned around and attacked it. Causing it to dispel. He turned around to see a clone not two inches away from his face.

"That is a good way to describe the style", said the clone as Kiba dispelled it.

"Mind games are quite effective", spoke a clone that made it's way to the side of Kiba. he threw a Kunai at it and it promptly dispelled.

"Hard to think straight", spoke a clone that was now standing next to him. A quick claw like attack causing it to turn into smoke.

"Hard to know what is coming", spoke a cline that slowly walked toward him. Akumaru bit it as soon as it was near causing it to also dispel.

"And hard to come up with a way to counter it", said the final clones in unison.

There were seven clones left and they all only paced around examining Kiba like he was some exhibit at a zoo. Kiba felt caged. His eyes darted around trying to figure out where the Real Naruto was. Kiba only smiled.

"So you like clones, alright then", said Kiba.

He got on all fours and Akamaru jumped on his back.

"Beast Human Clone", said Kiba.

Then Akamaru was turned into an exact copy of Kiba. Both shot out and attacked clone after clone. While they did Naruto would only create more and more but It wasn't long until Naruto was hit. He flew back and crashed into a wall. Naruto fell. The attack had knocked the wind out of him making it hard to breathe. Kiba and Akamaru, now knowing who the real Naruto was attacked him recklessly. He ran forward to attack only for him to dispel.

"Substitution", said Kiba.

They looked around at the remaining clones to fine one that was struggling to catch it's breath. Unfortunately there was none.

Naruto, the real Naruto who still could not breathe tried to look normal ass he attempted to force air into his lungs. It wouldn't be long until he would have to gasp. Before he could something new happened.

"Fang over Fang", said Kiba.

What could only be described as twin living twisters came into being destroying the clones and hitting Naruto yet again. Naruto slib against the ground. Seeing as he was no longer hiding he forced air into his lungs. Getting to his feet he quickly created dozens and dozens of clones who all sent tentacles at the living twister. Though it had little effect. Naruto had little choice, He created had seals different ones with each hand. Before pointing his hand at Kiba.

" Y'Golonac Scream", said Naruto.

The fanged mouth appeared in Naruto's palm sending out a terrible scream that blew the twister away. The colors of sound again made Naruto sick. Kiba and Akamaru laid on the ground each slowly getting up. The mouth on Naruto's hand closed and disappeared and he was out of breath. Naruto fell to the ground to catch his breath. Then Kiba and Akamaru stood.

"Damnit", said Naruto.

Taking what breath he could Naruto stood up. Kiba smirked as he stood tall. Akamaru seemed more out of it but was still fine. Naruto thought if he should use the Spiraling Ring but decided against it. Seeing no other Choice Naruto bit his thumb.

Then there was a huge cloud of smoke. Kiba coughed as the cloud began to fade. Now standing next to Naruto was a winged faceless black Demon.

"This Kiba is a Nightgaunt. Quite the little assassin. No matter how they move they never make a sound. Normally they use their tails to tickle others into submission, but they will listen to whatever I say. I figure if you are going to use Akamaru, I might as well use my own friend", said Naruto.

And like that the black demon became a blur. It headed for Akamaru not making a single sound. Kiba jumped in front of the Nightgaunt But was only pushed away. The next thig he knew Akamaru was in the creatures hands, struggling to get free while it's tail hovered over Kiba. Then Kiba began to laugh. The damn thing was tickling him.

Naruto slowly walked forward to Kiba as the Nightgaunt kept him laughing. It was obvious from the others expressions they found the tactic Amusing, disturbing, and confusing all in one. Naruto took out a simple Kunai. Inspecting it as he slowly walked up to the laughing Kiba. As he laughed with his eyes closed Naruto grabbed the collar of his jacket. A Kunai placed gently to his neck. Kiba stared into Naruto's Eyes. The Eyes of Azathoth and they were unsettling.

"Do you yield", asked Naruto.

Kiba too absorbed into the disturbing look of Naruto's eyes looked away.

"I surrender", said Kiba.

Naruto let go of Kiba's collar. The Nightgaunt gently let down Akamaru who quickly ran to it's master. The Nightgaunt dispelled. Naruto polished the blade with a cloth from his pocket as he turned to the Procter.

"The Winner is Uzumaki Naruto", he said.

Naruto put away the kunai and helped Kiba up.

"Sorry about going psycho, I got that from Anko, the crazy lady who blew up the window after the first test. Well, she was one of my tutors", said Naruto.

Naruto disappeared into a puff of smoke and appeared on the balcony above, next to Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. His arms resting on the rail with his fingers laced. Kiba looked up at Naruto. He said Nathing as he returned to his team.

Naruto was trying to get his breath back as he waited for the Next match.

"Naruto, what was that thing you did with your hand", asked Kakashi.

"I came up with it myself. I call it Y'Golonac Scream. It's named after a headless deity that Xel told me about who had mouths on his hands. Xel helped me with it", said Naruto.

"I see. So still full of surprises I see, anyway congratulations on your match Naruto", said Kakashi.

"Thanks sensei, sorry I need to sit down, the scream takes a lot out of me", said Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment. Not knowing what to think. Sasuke never really believed Naruto cared much for being a ninja. To Sasuke he always thought Naruto was mostly interested in it for academic purposes. In fact, while Sasuke believed that Naruto was a good Ninja. He never anticipated exactly how good. His eyes narrowed slightly but he just turned to the match deciding it was best to forget those thoughts.

Then the Next match showed on the screen. Hinata vs Neji. Now Naruto did not know much on their relationship to each other, but he did know both of their personalities to guess that (Considering the behavior of the Hyuuga clan) they were not on the best of terms. Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Appeared in the stairs Hinata. She shrieked a bit when he appeared next to her. A smile present on his face.

"Good luck out there Hinata, just remember do your best and Don't Panic", said Naruto.

Hinata smiled and gave a small nod.

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun"

"No problem, just remember I'll be rooting for you"

She walked into the arena smiling. Naruto stood for a second as she took her spot before he vanished in a puff of smoke appearing next to his teammates.

"A bit overly dramatic don't you think", asked Kakashi.

"I read it in a book, seemed appropriate given the circumstances", said Naruto.

"Not very original", said Sakura slight irritation in her voice.

"Well you know what they say. If it isn't broke then don't fix it", said Naruto.

They watched as Neji attempted to berate Hinata, though to his surprize it had little effect on her. It wasn't long until the fight started. Blow aftr blow of there respective styles causing chakra to erupt from their fingertips. neji's strikes were almost robotic in how they attacked with precision, while Hinata used flexibility to evade the attacks better. After a while it became apparent that the fight was a one way street. Neji was much more experienced than Hinata, his blows were getting powerful, in fact.

Naruto looked at Neji for a moment. The realization began to dawn on him. He was trying to kill her. Naruto's eyes widened and he turned his head to Kakashi. The look on his face showed he realized this as well. He looked at Naruto in the eyes. And shook his head to the unasked question. Naruto knew he could not interfere, but.

Naruto began to think about it. He began to wonder why he wanted to be a ninja. He realized that while at first it was to become great that plan had derailed arond the time Cthulhu made his presence known. Now his reason was to become strong enough to slow down a Great Old One. So he had to remain a ninja, this he realized. However he didn't need to become a chunin. Not really. With that he made up his mind. He looked down at the battle before him and he could feel his heart stop. Neji was preparing a strike directly to her heart. Now Naruto knew that the Gentle Fist style deals with internal damage to tenketsu points. However, attacks to organs were also common. Without even thinking, he threw his hand Out.

Neji was confused for a moment when his hand stopped mid way. He looked at it only to see a green tentacle holding it in place preventing him from his strike. He did not need to follow the Tentacle to know where it came from bt he did anyway. What he saw was Naruto who's face showed he was quite angry. More so than Neji ever seen on anyone Naruto's age. He paused. for a split second there was something standing behind Naruto. Neji was not sure what it was, but it looked like a fox. Bt what really set him off was a man covered in shadows standing above the fox. It was such a short amount of time Neji was sure he imagined it. So he pushed the thought from his mind.

" Hyuuga Neji is the winner", spoke the proctor.

Neji was furious. How dare the blonde take away his true victory over the main family. He glared at Naruto killer intent pouring from every pore. But the blonde did not react as expected. He looked like he was trying to hold back laughing.

Naruto could almost laugh at the very concept of killer intent. Most of the time he hardly noticed it. When he did he would remember it even existed. After staring in the face of Cthulhu, and turning into a leech, killer intent might as well be a pebble before a mountain. . Naruto dispelled his Tentacle whip and crossed his arms.

After getting everything settled the Hokage wanted to speak with Naruto. So he headed next to the chair where the old man sat. He waited patiently for Naruto to come. Once Naruto was there he looked over the boy for a moment.

"You are aware that your actions are grounds for disqualification", asked the Hokage.

Naruto shrugged.

" Life is much more precious than some prestigious title that really means nothing. I don't regret what I did. If I am disqualified then so be it", said Naruto.

The Hokage has a smile on his face then he patted Naruto on his shoulder.

"Well considering you did save a fellow Leaf Shinobi as well as the heiress to one of the most prestigious clans I will allow you to continue, but only on the grounds that another disruption no matter how small or what the normal punishment is for it will be at the very least your disqualification", said the Hokage.

Naruto smiled.

"I can live with that"

After speaking with the Hokage Naruto made his way to Hinata. She seemed depressed so Naruto went over to her.

"Hey", said Naruto as the match between Gaara and Rock Lee went on below.

Hinata didn't speak.

"Sorry I got you disqualified, but..."

"N-no it's n-not that. I-I just thought t-that I-I had a chance, to p-prove myself", said Hinata.

Naruto nodded.

"Hinata you would have won against almost anyone here, but you had to fight your cousin. Well genetically speaking half brother since his father and yours are twins so...Sorry lost my train of thought. Anyway Neji has much more experience than any of us rookies, add to that he is a genius, and was quite brutal. Add that all together and the truth is you did admirably Hinata and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, because if they do then they are either fools or liars", said Naruto.

Hinata looked to Naruto with a smile and slight blush.

"Thank You Naruto-kun"

Naruto returned the smile and nodded. That was when a sickening crack was heard. Looking down Rock Lee's hand and leg looked like they had been crushed. He was quickly carried to the doctors office. Naruto glared at Garra who only glared back.

The final Match was The last Sound Ninja vs Choji with the sound ninja Dosu as the winner. Now with everything finished they got the final speech and a list of who was to fight who. Naruto smiled when he saw he would get to fight Neji. And with that the second exam was over. Meaning Naruto could use the month before the finals to finish some experiments, most notably one on himself and his team. He would have to let them in on it the next day. For now Naruto went to rest.


	43. Even Gods make Mistakes

**Chapter 43 Even Gods make Mistakes**

Konohamaru and Herbert were reading from the Necronomicon. attempting to find new ways on halting Cthulhu and stopping an Outer God. Both rituals were the same and after some reading Herbert began to laugh.

"That is priceless, a way to go to another universe. The damn book is actually telling us our best shot at beating an Outer God is to evacuate the universe ASAP. Look to open the portal you have to actually put out a star. This is just rich", said Herbert laughing.

"The Book was written by..Uhhh..Outer Gods do you relly expect them to show you how to defeat them", said Konohamaru.

Herbert raised an eyebrow at that.

"What was with that pause", asked Herbert.

"It's nothing, unless..."

Before Konohamaru could say anything more Naruto walked through the door with a smile. He waved at them before clearing his throat.

"So whats our status", asked Naruto.

"Well I am about to put the prototype Gauntlet together, though it is still a little rough around the edges, I plan to improve it later but first I want to see how it works. Stitches and Ice boy are going to be stopping by soon for their masks and to give us whatever they found. Other than that The Devine Flowers are going to bloom soon and I plan on making more reagent than the real Herbert West ever even dreamed of", said Herbert.

"Other than that we have successfully infiltrated Snow and Sky though everything else is progressing slowly. We sent a new team to check on the meteorite and have prepared a safe way to transport it in the event it does hold a color. Other than that It seems as If Orochimaru has been successful in Invoking Yig, Konoha has had a recent snake epidemic. I believe they are drawn to Yigs power", said Konohamaru.

"Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't know enough about Yig to do anything, this makes him much more dangerous. What of ROOT", asked Naruto.

"I have never seen an orginization more effective at hiding. We have found nothing other than officially it should be shut down. Unofficially it still runs in secret", said Konohamaru.

"I say we catch one and interrogate them, they don't even need to talk. We have a psychic fishy frog thing", said Herbert.

Naruto nodded.

"I'll consider it, though not until we can find one alone", said Naruto.

Konohamaru nodded before turning back to his book. Naruto summoned Xel.

"Welcome back my lord", said Xel.

"Thanks Xel, so there is a few things I need to ask you about Eldritch Form"

Konohamaru was once more reading fom the Necronomicon, going through the list of the Outer Gods that existed. Clones working around him. He pased at a moment when he found a name he did not recognize. Which was strange, he had prided himself on the fact he knew the names of every Outer God and Great Old One. Confused he decided to read more on this Outer God who he did not know. As he read the passage his eyes widened only slightly before he calmly closed the book. Konohamaru then went around the base.

He found Naruto with Xel speaking about some way to hasten his progress to gain his Eldritch form.

"Excuse me, but I would like you, me, the scientist, and the Deep One to speak with the fox. I think I have an interesting theory involving the fox that I would like to talk about", said Konohamaru.

Naruto looking confused only nodded before sending a clone to find Herbert. After several moments he came.

"This better be good, I was busy with my social experiments and I want to finish before the clones figure out which one has explosives hidden in his mask", said Herbert.

"Why are you...Never mind Konohamaru wants us to speak with the Fox", said Naruto.

Herbert removed his mask and strapped it to his belt.

"Well why didn't you say so, so which fox yours or mine", asked Herbert.

"Naruto's, I will explain once we get inside", said Konohamaru.

Hebert Shrugged.

"I have no objections, though I am surprized filth such as yourself would invite me as well", said Xel.

"This concers all of us, and your psionic powers are necessary to smooth over the process for all of us to enter, now lets begin", said Konohamaru.

Standing in a massive arena under the mindscape of the library. They all stood patiently around Kurama's cage though there anticipation was obvious on their faces. Herbert looked like an exact replica of Naruto in the mindscape while Konohamaru looked like a Yithian something that caught Kurama by surprize.

"Why are you all here. And what is that thing", asked Kurama.

"Konohamaru wanted us to speak to you, something about a theory", said Naruto.

Konohamaru stood motionless for a moment before he slithered to Naruto. While it was hard to guess do to his appearance Naruto believed he looked nervous.

"That is not entirely true, this is just the only place the shadowed man cannot find us. This is something that concerns all of us and must be addressed", said Konohamaru.

"What are you talking about", asked Herbert.

"While reading from the Necronomicon I discovered a name of one Outer God I have never heard of. I believe that when my mind was erased, it was done far to well. He did so because I discovered his true identity, however he erased all knowlege of him from my mind. That is my theory anyway. It seems even Gods can make mistakes", said Konohamaru.

Everyone stood silent waitig for something to be said. It was Xel who broke the silence.

"Are you sure he cannot find us here", asked Xel.

Konohamaru lifted his tentacles and pointed to Kurama.

"With the fox as well as the being who represents Naruto's eldritch powers should the Shadowed man try to read our mind he will have trouble focusing. If he decides to enter his very presence should become known to us by his mere existace, we are safe for now", said Konohamaru.

"You sneaky bastard, you just outsmarted an Outer God, I knew I liked you for some reason", said Herbert.

"I fail to see what is going on, and why you all heve interrupted my slumber", said Kurama.

"Sorry Kurama I'll explain later. So Konohamaru who is the Shadowed Man", asked Naruto his eyes focused on the Yithian..

"Not yet, I am creating a special. I suppose chamber is a good word for it. This way we can only remember the Shadowed Man's identity while in this mindscape. So we do not let him know outside of it", said Konohamaru.

A soft glow in the corner of the room gave birth to a highly sealed door covered in locks and chains.

"A bit excessive don't you think", asked Herbert.

"No, in fact I am not sure if it will be enough", said Konohamaru as he slithered to the door, inspecting it.

"That should work for now, this is where our memories shall be stored while we are away", said Konohamaru.

"Good so tell us already, we have much work to do", said Xel.

"The Shadowed man is a deity who is not mindless, he is actively malicious seeing that one of his forms is the Murder God Jashin. I belive that the Shadowed man is the Crawling Chaos", said Konohamaru.

Everyone even Herbert stood still. Kurama just watched in confusion.

"Nyarlathotep", said Naruto.

"Yes, after reading the book I did not recognize the name, but his information was still in the book and after learning he was the writer of the book, it became obvious after all I should have known the creator of the book", said Konohamaru.

"The Shadowed Man it the son of Azathoth, perhaps the strongest Outer God baring Azathoth himself and his siblings. I was hoping we would be dealing with almost anything other god than him", said Naruto.

"The God of a thousand forms is a crafty one, I am not entirely surprized. He was alway the pettiest of Gods despite his great power, and the one who more than likely would meddle in the affairs of mortals. The fact he made a mistake is alarming, but not unexpected. As an Outer God who can view every possibility his plans will take he would be arrogant. So long as we do not know in the real world, we can be safe from his wrath", said Xel.

"So he wants to turn Naruto into another form of his using the original purpose of the Necronomicon, I can get that. It's all mysterious and stuff and that's cool and all, but the question is why does he want to do that ?", asked Herbert.

"That is our great mystery, more so than his identity. His methods and identity are known to us now, it is his goal that illudes us. He can create new forms at will. Why he wants Naruto is unknown. As is why he wishes for Naruto to combat Cthulhu", said Konohamaru.

"Well it is a test, one I don't think I can win", said Naruto.

"Our goal was never to win, it was to break even. With Nyarlathotep our new problem is figuring out what his goal is. After that we can figure out what to do", said Xel.

Konohamaru nodded.

"I think it is time we leave, our memories on this discussion will be stored here and will return to us when we come My memory of why we came here shall also be stored for obvious reasons", said Konohamaru.

"But, if we don't know about this secret, how would we even know to come back", asked Naruto.

"This is your mindscape, when you return you will always know and you will forget when you leave. I trust you to use that in some way to bring us here. It will be difficult but not impossible", said Konohamaru.

Naruto nodded.

"Alright let me just implant the knowledge in Kurama so that he will know what we are talking about then we leave", said Naruto.

"Finally, I thought you forgot about the giant fox in the room", said Jurama.

Naruto woke with Xel, Konohamaru, and Herbert surrounding him.

"Uhh, what just happened", asked Naruto.

"I thought we were going to talk to foxy", said Herbert.

"I seem to have forgotten what I wished to discuss with the fox", said Konohamaru.

"I told you the Yithians were useless", said an irate Xel as he walked off.

"I'm with fish face...", said Herbert when he heard an explosion.

"Aww I missed their reactions, now I need new clones and bomb, thanks allot shorty", said Herbert as he walked off.

"Don't worry Konohamaru I'm sure it will come back to you, until then we should get back to work", said Naruto.

Konohamaru nodded.

"I am going to watch over the clones. Until then I heard you earlier talking to the Deep One on a possibility of using your eldritch form at will, am I correct", asked Konohamaru.

"Yes, I need to access it as soon as possible", said Naruto.

"I will talk to the scientist and the Deep One on possibilities, until then our visitors should be here by tomorrow, you should prepare for them", said Konohamaru.

Naruto nodded.

"I know, after I get done checking on the status of everything I am going to invite my teammates here, I plan on learning more on their curse marks and improving them. It should be interesting", said Naruto.

"Good to hear, the summoning contracts are safely in the module for when they arrive", said Konohamaru as he left.

Far from the labs a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds holding a scythe with three blades stood. He waited patiently. He smiled as a thick mist flowed around them. He bowed.

"I am at your command Lord Jashin"

Whispers flowed around the man as another man covered in Shadows stepped from the mist.

"_Hidan, my most faithful servant. I have a task for you. It seems as if a puppet of mine has grown in power unexpectedly. I need you to help me gauge just how powerful to see how useful he is_"

Hidan rose with a smile on his face.

"As you command lord Jashin"

And like that the mist and Shadowed man was gone. Laying where he once stood was a picture of Naruto.


	44. Surprise Meetings

**Chapter 44 Surprise Meetings**

Naruto sighed. This day started bad. First Sasuke was nowhere to be found and he wanted to show them both the lab at the same time. It seemed as if it was going to be one of those days. Naruto sat at the table in his little house waiting for his ramen to finish cooking when a knock came at the door. Turning off the burner Naruto went to anser. Opening the door Naruto was greeted by a tall thin man wearing sunglasses. He recognized the face.

"Ebisu-sensei, to what do I owe the pleasuer. Are you having difficulties finding Konohamaru", asked Naruto.

"Nothing of the sort, Konohamaru is off today. I am here for you", said Ebisu.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I am afraid I don't follow Ebisu-sensei", said Naruto.

Ebisu seemed to be slightly confused for a moment.

"Kakashi did not tell you he asked me to train you for the chunin exams", asked Ebisu.

"I haven't seen either since returning home", said Naruto.

Ebisu nodded.

"I can explain that, Kakashi is going to train Sasuke personally for the month. He asked me as a favor to train you. Considering the positive effect you had on Konohamaru I agreed to help in anyway I could", said Ebisu.

"I see, makes sense considering Sasuke's opponent that he would want to train him personally, please come in", said Naruto.

Ebisu nodded before taking a seat at the table.

"I was just making a bite to eat. However the tea if finished, would you like some", asked Naruto.

"Yes please", said Ebisu.

Naruto walked to a nearby cupboard and took out two cups of tea. He poured tea in each cup. He set one by Ebisu and then one by his seat. He sat across from Ebisu before taking a sip. Savoring the taste he put the cup down before turning to Ebisu.

"Well, I do thank you for helping me train, Konohamaru says you are the best teacher when it comes to the fundamentals, which is usually where I have the most trouble though I have been working on that, however the process is slow. So when do we begin", asked Naruto.

"I thought we could begin today, and meet every other day until the exam. What would be a good time", asked Ebisu.

Naruto put his hand to his chin as he began to think.

"Well Mornings would be good, I have a lot of projects I am working on", said Naruto.

"Very well, how does 8 to 12 sound", asked Ebisu.

"That will work", said Naruto.

Ebisu nodded before taking a sip of his drink.

"If I may ask, what are these other projects", asked Ebisu.

"Well, it's just a few tests and observations. Right now I am looking into the sudden increase in the snake population of Konoha. Mostly for curiosity's sake", said Naruto.

Ebisu raised an eyebrow.

"A curious subject to look into", said Ebisu.

"It may seem that way, but I am only doing it because I am collecting venom from some of the snakes. Some to study others to sell. Since both can be studied at the same time it has given me much to do", said Naruto.

"That sounds dangerous", said Ebisu.

Naruto shook his head.

"Not at all, I never handle the poisonous ones. I let shadow clones take care of them. Even if I did, well thanks to my tenant I am quite resilient to poisons", said Naruto.

Ebisu froze for a second before taking another sip of tea.

"Well at least you are careful, anyway we should go. I want to talk about our training regiment, what equipment to bring, and where we will meet", said Ebisu as he stood.

Naruto took his cup and Ebisu's placing them in the nearby sink before following Ebisu.

Back at the lab Konohamaru, Xel, and Herbert were speaking to each other on hastening Naruto's eldritch form.

"Well, I went through all of Orochimarus notes we have, nothing much there to help. We don't really have enough information on the Eldritch form to apply or even know if any of his notes will be of any use", said Herbert.

"Eldritch form has unique effects, new chakra coils must grow for him to use chakra while in the form and that will take time. Aside from that we need to remember that while Naruto looks human, he is not. Nor is he made or ordinary matter anymore. He will continue to expel the old matter when he uses the form or abilities of the Necronomicon to much. That hastens the process but not to a noticeable degree", said Xel.

"The deep one is right. If we are going to do this our best bet is to go through the Necronomicon", said Konohamaru.

"And how do you expect us to do that filth, The pages never end, we have turned the pages of the book hundreds of thousands of times. We do not know when we will find the page. The information we seek may be on a page who's number is so high mortals have no name for it", said Xel.

"Fish face is right, and we can turn to the quintillionth page and still be a googolplex away from what we are looking for", said Herbert.

"Indeed, our best bet is to force the change", said Xel.

"Yeah, we can alter him with science", said Herbert.

"He will not survive the process", said Konohamaru.

"Like Naruto said, whoever the shadowed man is plans on keeping him alive for some reason. It might be the only reason he is still alive now", said Herbert.

"The patience of an Outer God is infinite, but their willingness to be manipulated is nonexistent. He will retaliate, he may not kill the lord. But there are worse things than death he can do", said Xel.

"It's a chance we have to take. If we are lucky he will humor us", said Konohamaru.

"Pray to all spaces he does", said Xel.

Naruto and Ebisu were walking through the village talking to each other on their training regiment.

"First I will begin on a program to improve your control, your chakra capacity is not a problem so we don't have to worry about that. So Naruto tell me what is your skill on Academy jutsu", asked Ebisu.

"Well clone is out considering I can't see them which is why I have the shadow clone, you probably heard about my unique transformation, as for Substitution I can perform it well without hand seals", said Naruto.

"I see", said Ebisu.

Ebisu reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"I figured that might be a possibility so I came prepared, this Naruto is chakra paper", said Ebisu.

"You want to test my element ?", asked Naruto.

"I plan on giving you basic techniques with your elemental affinity and improve it from there. I was watching the chunin exams and I noticed the only justu you used hand seals for was the scream attack, so I thought you would have most jutsu done seal less I just needed to confirm my theory", said Ebisu.

"I see", said Naruto as Ebisu handed him the paper.

"Just channel a bit of chakra into it, simple as that", said Naruto.

Naruto nodded. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the paper. After only a second it split in half. Naruto smiled.

"Wind", he said.

"Impressive quite a rare...", that was as far as he got before he looked down.

The two pieces of paper looked different. One was soggy and falling apart, the other crumpled.

"Three elements", said Ebisu shocked.

"Wind, Water, and Lightning", said Naruto.

He filed that away for further study.

"A genin with three affinities. This is unexpected", said Ebisu.

Narto looked at the paper for a moment.

"Interesting, the three elements all have one thing in common", said Naruto.

Ebisu thought for a moment before he realized what Naruto was talking about.

"They are all related to the weather", said Ebisu.

"So what does this mean", asked Naruto.

"I cannot be certain, it could be another bloodline you possess though it seems unlikely. It could just be an anomaly and you are just the proverbial one in a million", said Ebisu.

Naruto nodded.

"Either way this month should be interesting", said Naruto.

Ebisu only nodded.

"Well, at least this gives you options. I will teach you the basic jutsu for each element and we will train excessively in the one you choose so it becomes seal less like your other jutsu then I will teach you a more advanced version of the element you choose", said Ebisu.

Naruto thought for a moment.

" Well my choice is wind. If it is as rare as you say then it will be unexpected", said Naruto.

"Very well, I will get the necessary scrolls, for now we will work on your control", said Ebisu.

Naruto just noticed they were standing near the hot springs.

"So why are we here", asked Naruto.

"Well, I am going to show you how to walk on water", said Ebisu.

"Impressive, care to demonstrate", asked Naruto.

Ebisu pushed up his glasses before heading toward the water. After stepping on it he walked several steps staying on it's surface.

"The water walking exercise is similar to the Tree walking one, though it is a little different. You have to keep a constant flow of chakra or else you sink. It is also practical for obvious reasons", said Ebisu.

"No kidding", said Naruto.

Ebisu took a few steps back and waited for Naruto.

"Remember keep a constant flow, don't run out until you are sure", said Ebisu.

Naruto put his foot on the water, he came to realize that while he knew how to do it thanks to Menma's memories due to the different level of Chakra Menma had to Naruto as he currently did Naruto was unsure how much chakra to apply. Concentrating a flow of chakra to his feet. For a while he experimented putting weight on his foot until it seemed to stay. He slowly put his other foot on the surface of the water. He stayed on for just a second before he heard the sound of giggling breaking his concentration and falling through the surface. Turning they saw an old man with white hair peeking through a hole in a wooden fence. Ebisu fixed his glasses for a moment.

"I don't know who you are or where you come from"

At this he charged for the man.

"But I will not allow perverted behavior around my student", said Ebisu.

The white haired man turned around. he became surrounded by a cloud of smoke before standing on a giant toad. The toads tongue shot ot heading for Ebisu. Then in a flash Ebisu saw Naruto standing near him with a tentacle coming from his hand wrapped around the toads tongue. Ebisu stood still for a moment.

"Hey let go of that", screamed the white haired man.

"Ebisu-sensei, is that.."

"Yes, Jiraiya the Toad Sage", said Ebisu.

The tentacle on Naruto's hand disappeared.

"You almost got me caught", said Jiraiya.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya but I am training a student right now and I would not want you to influence him negatively", said Ebisu though his words were laced with agitation and disgust.

"You don't have to worry about that Ebisu-sensei, I am not so easy to influence", said Naruto.

Ebisu nodded.

"Ebisu-sensei, if you will excuse me I would like to talk to Jiraiya for a moment, do you mind", asked Naruto.

Ebisu nodded.

"Very well, We can call it a day, I will meet you at the bridge in two days", said Ebisu.

And like that he disappeared. Naruto turned to Jiraiya his arms behind his back as he walked forward.

"Do I know you kid", asked Jiraiya.

"Not really but I believe you know my father, after all you trained him", said Naruto.

Jiraiya's face went from confusion to shock to understanding in the span of several seconds.

"You're Uzumaki Naruto", asked Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded.

"After learning who my parents were made know to me I did some research. It wasn't hard to figure out who his sensei was. After all he went to battle against Kurama on a giant toad", said Naruto.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto confused.

"Kurama?"

"The foxes real name", said Naruto.

Jiraiya nodded. He dispelled his toad and walked to Naruto and kneeled down.

"If I may", asked Jiraiya while pointing to Naruto's stomach.

Naruto lifted his shirt to reveal his seal. He pumped chakra to it so that Jiraya could see it as well. He examined it for a moment before standing.

"Looks good, though it seems to have weakened a bit", said Jiraiya.

"Well during the second exam Kurama may have come out. Other than that I know the seal is meant to allow Kurama to slowly be absorbed by me so that might explain the weakness", said Naruto.

"I know what it does, but the fox came out. That's not good but you spoke to it. How did you get it's name though", asked Jiraiya.

" I was polite", said Naruto.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto for a moment confused before busting out laughing.

"Be polite, that's a new one", said Jiraiya.

Naruto shrugged.

"So why are you here, no offence but you interrupted my research", said Jiraiya.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Research, you were peeping on women. Not only is that immoral but it is illegal. Everyone has a right to privacy", said Naruto.

"Hey, listen I was just collecting notes for a new novel i was writing", said Jiraiya as he pulled out an orange book.

"That does not excuse your actions. Why not find a new way to research, perhaps someone who is willing", said Naruto.

Jiraiya's face turned red and a small stream of blood came from his nose. Naruto sighed.

"That's not what I meant", said Naruto.

"Listen Naruto I got to make a living, this is just a perk. Come on you know you want to peak as well", said Jiraiya with a lecherous look on his face as his eyes turned back to the fence.

"No I don't I am asexual", said Naruto.

And the look on Jiraiyas face was one of sheer terror. He flinched as he stared at Naruto.

"No. Not in a million years. No times infinity. Not if your life depended on it. No. No. No, my godson is not asexual", said Jiraiya speaking the word asexual as if it were the worst curse to ever be muttered by a humans mouth.

Naruto crossed his arm.

"Godson ?"

"Yes godson, I am your godfather", said Jiraiya.

Naruto glared at him.

"That is news to me", said Naruto.

"Look I am sorry I haven't been there for you Naruto, but lets be honest. I am a busy man who runs a spy network for the hidden leaf, on top of that can you imagine how you would have turned up if you were raised by me", said Jiraiya.

Naruto looked up for a moment back to the fence.

"Good point, though you could have stopped by", said Naruto.

"I'm sorry. I. I don't know what to say Naruto"

Naruto waved him off.

"Don't worry about it. I am not one to hold a grudge, I am to busy to do so anyway, though this is interesting news", said Naruto.

"Yes it is, but first we have work to do", said Jiraiya.

Naruto looked at the old man confused.

"I'm afraid I don't follow", said Naruto.

Jiraiya smiled.

"Like I said, my godson is not asexual"

Naruto went home later that day after being forced to peek on women against his will on the threat that if he didn't he would spend an hour in a toads belly. He was rather irate about being forced to go against his principles, but in his defense he knew exactly what made up a toads stomach acid and was not looking forward to seeing what digestion was like.

"Worst day ever", said Naruto.

He scanned the area around him before opening a manhole. He had the next day off before he would meet up with Ebisu but tonight he was to meet up with Zabuza and Haku, Walking through the sewers he made his way to his lab. Walking through he went to the emergency exit. He grabbed a bag that held a dozen scrolls holding the weaponries such as the gas masks as well as over a hundred canisters of poison gas to use with the masks. Fastening the bag on his back he stepped into the room and climbed the ladder to the top. Once outside he walked deeper into the forest. He stood near a small clearing where he was to meet Zabuza. After he got there he bit his finger to summon Xel.

"Good evening my lord", said Xel.

"Well while we wait for Zabuza to pick up his first shipment I want you to watch for trouble", said Naruto.

Xel bowed.

"As you wish my lord, incidentally we have found a way to unlock your eldritch form. We can start tomorrow I will explain the details later", and then Xel jumped away.

Naruto smiled as he waited for Zabuza and Haku to arrive.

"You know, you should be mindful of your surroundings", spoke a familiar voice. Naruto followed the colors of sound to see Zabuza.

"Wow stealthy not bad, usually I can even see ANBU...Wow you look like crap", said Naruto.

"Just a few loose stitches", said Zabuza.

Zabuza's once expertly stitched body looked like he was ready to fall apart, quite literally.

"Well we'll have Brainiac fix that up, he looks a bit different and now goes by Herbert West", said Naruto.

"Is he still insane", asked Zabuza.

"He has a black fox that he tortures to keep calm I'll explain later where is Haku", asked Naruto.

The Next thing Naruto knew he was on the ground being squeezed like a grape. It took him a moment to realize Haku was hugging him and it was getting very cold.

"Naruto, it's good to see you again", said Haku as if they had not seen each other in years.

"Good to see you to Haku, please let me breathe", said Naruto.

Haku loosened his hug.

"Sorry, still getting used to the new body", said Haku.

Naruto brushed some frost off his clothing as he stood.

"Don't worry about it", said Naruto.

He turned to Zabuza.

"Come on we should get you fixed up", said Naruto.

"Yeah good idea. I'm tired of looking like a damn zombie, said Zabuza.

"You are a Zombie", said Naruto.

Zabuza glared at Naruto.

"Don't push it", said Zabuza.

On their way there Naruto began to talk.

"So I hear you have something for me", asked Naruto.

"Yeah consider it a gift of good will", said Zabuza.

He reached into a pouch on his pants and pulled out a three pronged kunai. Naruto stopped walking as he examined the blade.

"Where did you get that", asked Naruto.

"Off Tsuchikage's desk he uses it as a paperweight. I heard about it a while back so I went to check on it, apparently your old man left one in Iwagakure. They could never figure out how it worked so they kept it. After the fourth Hokage died the Tsuchikage kept it in his office as a trophy. Since the guy is your dad I figure you could find a better use for it than a paperweight", said Zabuza.

Naruto took the Kunai and examined the seal.

"So this is how my dad did the Flying Thunder God, can't wait to start to figure out how it works. Thank you Zabuza you don't know what this means to me", said Naruto.

"You literally brought me back from the dead, it's the least I could do", said Zabuza.

"So how did you get it", asked Naruto.

"I'm Zabuza, demon of the hidden mist. I damn sure didn't ask nicely", said Zabuza.

"He snuck in and took it while the Tsuchikage slept", said Haku.

Zabuza glared at Haku.

"He didn't need to know that", said Zabuza.

"I don't care how you did it, thank you Zabuza", said Naruto.

"Don't mention it", said Zabuza.

Naruto gave Zabuza a bag filled with scrolls.

"Those have about fifty gas masks with built in radio, infrared vision, and a button that when pressed releases a highly toxic gas around you. We are still working on some other weapons but I hope this is a good start", said Naruto.

"Hey if we're going to fight an alien god latter everything helps", said Zabuza.

They continued to walk when Zabuza lifted his blade.

"We're not alone", said Zabuza.

Naruto scanned the forest while Haku prepared his claws of ice. After a moment they saw a man step into view. He held a scythe with three blades on it.

"Who the hell are you", asked Zabuza.

The man seemed to smile.

"The names Hidan, and I'm here to kill you bastards"


	45. Immortal vs Zombies

**Chapter 45 Immortal vs Zombies**

Hidan walked forward, looking at the three before him. He took a look at Zabuza before laughing.

"Damn, you look like shit", said Hidan.

Zabuza glared at Hidan before removing his blade and swinging it into the ground.

"Fuck off dipshit, unless you want to lose your head", said Zabuza.

That only caused Hidan to laugh more. He gave his scythe a few experimental swings.

"Alright asshole, you want to play rough I'll play rough", said Hidan.

"You will not touch Zabuza or Naruto", said Haku as he flexed his claws of ice.

Hidan raised an eyebrow at Haku.

"And what the fuck are you supposed to be Ice bitch"

Haku's eyes narrowed.

"I'm a boy", he said with loathing.

"I don't give two shits who you are", said Hidan.

Naruto cleared his throat causing everyone to look at him.

"Hidan, may I ask you why you wish to kill us", asked Naruto.

Hidan laughed.

"Well I don't really need a reason, but Lord Jashin wants you assholes dead so I am here to kill you assholes", said Hidan.

Naruto's eyes widened after hearing the name. The Shadowed man asked this guy to kill them. Why, what could he possibly gain from this. While thinking he looked around the forest. He saw the unblinking milky white eyes of Xel staring at him. Naruto gave Xel a short nod before turning back to Hidan.

"You are outnumbered, I suggest you stop this foolishness", said Naruto.

In response Hidan threw his scythe at Naruto. Lucky for him it was stopped when Zabuza jumped in front of Naruto and deflected the scythe with his own blade. Then a purple tether of psionic energy hit Naruto. Hidan watched in amusement as Naruto's arms split. His skin turned grey, nine eye covered tentacles grew from his back while bone like whiskers sprouted from his jaw. Then finally the whisker like marks on his face opened like eyes.

"Well ain't we full of fucking surprises", said Hidan.

He pulled a metal cord connected to his scythe and grabbed it with his hand. Then he ran forward. Zabuza intercepted Hidan slicing at him with his sword. The blades created sparks as they hit each other. Naruto floated in the air placing his palms toward Hidan. A purple haze of swirling chaos appeared before him and shot out to Hidan. hidan attempted to dodge it but found his feet were frozen to the ground. Zabuza jumped out of the way as the Void Sphere hit Hidan in the chest. The swirling void of psionic power drew in pieces of the surrounding land. After a moment it began to fade. Naruto looked at this in confusion.

"That was practically a miniature black hole, you should be dead", said Naruto.

Hidan laughed. He swung his scythe down breaking the ice that held him still. He was about to run to Naruto when he felt a pain in his back.

Haku dug his ice claws into Hidans back holding him in place. When he turned back around Naruto made his way to him and scratched his chest with his claws. The area around the claw marks turned black from frostbite. Hidan swung his scythe at Zaruto But he had already jumped back. Hidan leaped backwards carying Haku with him before slaming into a tree. Haku fell to the ground. He was about to slash at Haku but a massive blade hit him in the shoulders.

"That hurt asshole", said Hidan as he tugged at his scythe. The metal chord wrapped around Zabuza. With another tug Zabuza fell to the ground. Hidan sliced at Zabuza and took his arm off. He leapt back and looked at his own scythe.

"What no blood. The fuck kind of shit is that", said Hidan.

Zabuza stood. His detached arm began crawling back toward him. When he put it back to the stump Haku ran to his side and froze it in place.

" Well you seem to have trouble dying", said Hidan through a smirk.

"I can say the same about you", said Zabuza.

Hidan threw his scythe at Zabuza but he had already leapt out the way. However he tugged the wire a bit causing the scythe to head for Haku. Haku moved slightly and the scythe struck him in his chest. It bounced harmlessly of the glass porthole that showed his heart. Hidan jerked the scythe again and ran to Haku. He was about to bring his scythe down on his head when his arm stopped mid swing. He looked up to see an eye covered tentacle wrapped around his arm.

Naruto used his partial sharringan as well as colors of sound to predict Hidans moves. He wiggled his tentacle around when it became aparent he attempted to wrap the cord around it. Hidan lowered his arm as Haku's claws stabbed him at the same moment Zabuza's sword skewered him. Hidan was uneffected and when his arm was lowered enogh he bit the tentacle. Blood sprayed as it fell to the ground. It disintegrated to dust before it even hit the dirt. Naruto watched in disgust as Hidan seemed to swallow the blood. The tentacle was already growing back. Hidan swung his scythe forcing both Haku and Zabuza to back off.

"Time for the ceremony", said Hidan.

Using the blood on the ground Hidan drew a circle with his foot and a triangle within the circle. His skin turned pitch black and white marking like a skeleton appeared on him. He reached into his cloak pulling out what appeared to be a pipe. However it extended into a spear.

"What are you doing", asked Naruto.

In response Hidan stabbed his own leg. Naruto felt a slight pain in his own leg but it subsided quickly. Hidan appeared to be confused.

"What the fuck, nothing just a little pain", said Hidan with anger in his eyes.

Naruto smiled.

"I take it that did not go as expected", said Naruto.

Hidan remained in his symbol and began stabbing himself. Naruto felt the same pain he did but only for a moment before it would fade.

"ou know most of me isn't even made of ordinary matter. Maybe that is your problem", said Naruto.

The nine tentacled shot toward Hidan locking him in place. Naruto walked forward. thin bone tipped tendrils came from his wrists. They plunged into Hidan. Naruto could feel the pain as well as the feeling of having his blood sucked through the tendrils. Everyone watched as Naruto's skin grew slightly darker.

"I see, it's not a blood line, but it is apart of your genetics. Someone has had a few alterations", said Naruto.

Naruto grabbed his top left middle finger and broke it. Nothing happened. He waited for it to heal as he walked closer to Hidan.

"Lets see if it worked", said Naruto.

He brought one claw to Hidan and scratched his cheek. The skin around it turned black as a single drop of blood hit Naruto's claw. He brought it to his own mouth and licked. As he swallowed the blood he grabbed the same finger. He broke it again. he watched as Hidans Left middle finger seemed to twitch for a moment.

"Well not as good as yours, but it did work. You are too used to pain to properly gauge its full potential, studys will have to be done", said Naruto.

He turned to Haku.

"Freeze him, he will make an interesting study", said Naruto.

"Fuck you", said Hidan.

He jerked his hand causing the scythe to come to him. He grabbed it and sliced off all Naruto's tentacles, though they grew back after a moment. Hidan rushed Naruto swinging is scythe. Naruto flew upwards to avoid Hidan. Instead of stoping Hidan continued to Haku. Haku began to use handsigns.

"Shattering Ice Spear", said Haku.

Suddenly many spears of Ice appeared under Hidan and impaled him. Naruto closed his eye waiting for pain but it never came. He looked around then saw the symbol in the dirt.

"He need to be in that to use it. Interesting", said Naruto.

Hidan unaffected by the pain, in fact seeming to enjoy it. He tore himself from the spears. He landed on the ground. When he got back up he smirked and threw his scythe at Haku again. This time it hit him in his arm. It scratched through but did not break the armor of ice that coated Haku's skin.

"Damn, what the fuck is with you all", said Hidan.

At this time Zabuza swung his sword in an arc attempting to take off Hidans head. Instead Hidan leaned back kicking the blade up. Instantly he was under Zabuza with his scythe burried in his chest. Zabuza just punched him.

"Sorry, I'm a zombie. Cant feel shit", said Zabuza.

Hidan only smiled.

"And I'm an Immortal, this is going to be one long ass battle", said Hidan.

Hidan forcibly removed his scythe from Zabuza causing what was left of his coagulated blood to fall to the ground. Hidan only looked at it.

"I ain't licking that shit", he said looking at Zabuza's thick black blood as it dropped to the ground.

Zabuza swung his sword again at Hidans Head. This time he caught the massive sword between two blades on his scythe.

"This is getting ridiculous", said Haku as he threw senbon of ice at Hidan. By now he looked like a pin cushion but it seemed to have no effect. In fact Hidan did not even seem to notice.

" It's a fight between four people who have a major problem dying or staying dead we need a new plan or we are going to have to bring go back to the labs in a bucket. Scary thing is you and Zabuza probably would still be alive", said Naruto.

"That is , we could try freezing him again", said Haku.

Naruto nodded. He watched as Zabuza and Hidan attacked and blocked each other.

"Alright, why not use your ice mirrors. That should hold him in one spot long enough", said Naruto.

Haku nodded as he ran back into the fight. He began doing one-handed seals.

"Zabuza get out of there", screamed Naruto.

At that instand Zabuza jumped out of the way.

"Demonic Ice Mirrors", said Haku.

A dome of crystal mirrors appeared around Hidan. Haku jumped into one appearing in the reflections. He would throw senbons of ice at Hidan. Hidan's swings were not fast enough to stop all the needles.

"Shit, bad time to be the slowest attacker in Akatsuki", said Hidan.

Naruto filed that name for future reference. Haku's senbon began freezing Hidan until he was frozen imobile in a block of ice. Naruto flew over to the slab. The psionic tether ended and Xel came from the forest.

"A clever tactic against an immortal my lord", said Xel.

"Well this should be help. Who knows what we can learn from him", said Naruto.

"If you would allow me my lord, free his head so I may read his mind", said Xel.

Naruto nodded to Haku.

"Alright, but I don't like it", said Haku.

The Ice around his head began to melt. As soon as his mouth was clear he begant to scream at them.

"Fucking bastards let me the fuck out of here", said Hidan.

Then his eyes turned to Xel.

"And who the fuck are you Kisame's uncle or some shit", screamed Hidan.

Xel reaced out and grabbed hidans head. His arms were covered in a soft purple glow. After a moment the glow disappeared. Xel turned to Naruto.

"The fuck was that", screamed Hidan.

Haku quickly froze Hidans head again to shut him up.

"It seems as if this one belongs to a group of S-ranked shinobi who hunt Jinchuriki like yourself my lord. The purpose seems to be to rule the world. How quaint", said Xel.

Naruto looked at the frozen Hiden before him.

"There won't be a world to rule in ten years, but this man is a Jashinist, which means he worships the Shadowed man. Why would he send him here to kill us, I thought he needed me", asked Naruto.

"Form his mind the Shadowed man wanted him to attack you with the intent to test your strength, possibly from your increase in power thanks to your clone, though I suspect he had an ulterior motive. As an Outer God he would see the future so it stands to reason he would know what you are capable of", said Xel.

"Then what is he playing at", asked Naruto.

Xel scratched at his gills for a moment.

"Parhaps as a warning to you against Akatsuki. Should they capture you it would go against his plans. Maybe to warn you what happens if you use his willingness to keep you alive against him. Maybe as something else entirely. I cannot say for sure. Outer Gods cannot be comprehended even by me. Only a Great Old One could come close", said Xel.

Naruto smiled.

"Well it's a good thing I can summon two Great Old Ones", said Naruto.

"Summoning a Great Old One for any reason other than a worthy battle is not wise. Gods are proud beings and will not take kindly to such behavior. Even still the Shadowed man is quite powerful, Father Dagon and Mother Hydra will not know, they are lesser deities", said Xel.

Naruto nodded.

"Well at least we have him, who knows what we can learn with a little experimentation", said Naruto pointing to Hidan.

As soon as he said that the ice began to crack.

"I think he heard us", said Xel.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me", said Zabuza.

The Ice broke open and Hidan jumped out.

"Fuck that's cold", he said as he brushed the ice off.

Zabuza readied his blade but before anything could happen a grey mist came from seemingly nowhere.

"Ok, I did not do that", said Zabuza.

Whispers with no colors of sound came from the forest. Hidan seemed to listen with his head bowed in respect.

"Yes Lord Jashin", said Hidan.

And like that he disappeared, fading into the mist. After only a second the mist disappeared with him.

"What the hell was that", asked Zabuza.

"Long story, I'll tell you about it later. But first lets get you fixed up before that Ice melts and your arm falls off", said Naruto.

They headed back toward the labs talking to each other along they way.

"So squid head, the snake bastard, some guy in the shadows, ROOT, the one tailed Jinchuriki, and an entire group of S-rank criminals where one member is a god damn immortal, seriously kid, you are going to die young", said Zabuza.

"I know, please don't remind me. I have enough problems right now and you pointing them out is not helping", said Naruto.

"Hey don't blame me. I'm only saying. I'm real glad not to be you", said Zabuza.

"You should not tease Naruto", said Haku.

Zabuza waved her off. He looked to the bag that hung off his shoulder.

"Well as long as you are helping me I'll keep my eyes open for anything to help you out", said Zabuza.

"Thank you, you already have done allot by giving me one of my fathers Kunai, who knows maybe I can figure out how it works", said Naruto.

"If you say so, but if all of Iwa couldn't figure it out what makes you think you have a chance", asked Zabuza.

"I am his son, a genius, and have already translated the most sought after book in the multiverse before I even got the Eyes of Azathoth. If anyone can do it, it's me", said Naruto.

Zabuza shrugged. He looked at Naruto trying to find something to say to pass the time.

"So you have three elements", asked Haku.

"Yeah Wind, Water, and Lightning. I find it odd. All of them are related to weather", said Naruto.

"perhaps I can help there", said Xel.

They all turned to see Xel standing off to the side. He leapt next to Naruto.

"Oh I forgot you were following us", said Haku.

Xel ignored her and turned to Naruto.

"For Great Old Ones and Outer Gods there is not five elements but four. Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. For example Cthulhu, Dagon, and Hydra share the elemet water. Fire has Cthugha who is itself a giant living ball of fire. Nyarlathotep and Hastur is air, and Shub-Niggurath the black goat mother of a thousand young is earth. Considering your changes as well as your connection to Dagon and Hydra who share the element water it seems as If you absorbed the element water into yourself. Where lightning and wind came from I do not know. Perhaps one is your orriginal affinity", said Xel.

"It there a way to tell", asked Naruto.

"perhaps wind is the original. After all the paper cut in half before the water and lightning became known. This may indicate you have had it far longer", said Xel.

"Makes since I suppose, so then where did lightning come from", asked Naruto.

Xel scratched at his gills as he thought.

"Who can say, though when wind and water come together you have storms and considering you gained water through eldritch means you were effected by it and gained lightning from the fact that when the two come together you get storms", said Xel.

"But when wind and water meet it makes Ice, I should know", said Haku.

"You forget he uses an eldritch form of water not your water. Eldritch powers are not so easy to explain to mortals. Mortals can use them, but not ever fully understand them", said Xel.

Haku thought on that for a moment. Before turning back to Xel.

"Thats a bit odd, but who am I to judge on things I do not understand", said Haku.

Xel seemed to smile though it looked threatening.

"That may be the wisest thing I have ever heard a mortal say in my long life", said Xel.

"We're here", said Naruto.

They all climbed down the stairs. Zabuza went first as the ice holding his arm in place was melting. Once down they saw Konohamaru reading through the Necronomicon with Herbert. Herbert turned to face them while Konohamaru continued o read. Herbert looked at Zabuza and chuckled.

"Wow, you look like crap", said Herbert.

"Yeah I've heard, so that's your new body. I'm not impressed", said Zabuza.

"So why are you late, you should have been here long ago. I was beginning to wonder if you were dead", said Konohamaru.

"We ran into some problems, sit down this will take a while", said Naruto.

Herbert began sewing Zabuza back together while he listened to the story. Once Naruto finished with his story Zabuza inspected himself as they waited.

"Wow, S-rank team of super ninja, sounds like fun", said Herbert.

"Yes I have given that much thought. Imagine our progress if we can gain them as allies", said Naruto.

"You want to make friends with people who want to kill you", asked Zabuza.

Naruto shook his head.

"No they don't have to know they are allied with me. They only have to ally with CDA", said Naruto.

"How do ou plan on doing that, you would need an S-rank ninja just to catch enough of there attention to contact them", asked Haku.

Naruto turned his head to Herbert.

"Herbert, how do you feel about infiltration", asked Naruto.

Herbert crossed his arms.

"You want me to join them", asked Herbert.

"No, I have a plan, but we need to prepare", said Naruto.

"What about Hidan", asked Haku.

"He doesn't know about Herbert", said Naruto.

Herbert shook his head.

"So what is the plan", asked Herbert.

"Well it's rather simple. Xel come here"

Xel turned to Naruto and shambled toward him.

"I need details on everything Hidan knew about the others in his group. I also what to know where the meet", said Naruto.

"When I read his mind I came up with a lot of that information, I shall comply a full list", said Xel.

"What are you playing at kid", asked Zabuza.

"Simple, Akatsuki probably believes itself secure. Now lets say an S-rank ninja arrives there with knowledge of their members and goals. Now Herbert here tells them about the CDA. This will make them believe we are well-informed and powerful as well as there is an organization who knows everything about them. They could attack Herbert, but He would easily be able to escape after all Herbert has the memories and skills of an S-rank ninja", said Naruto.

"But technically Herbert does not exist. Without any form of infamy would they not attack him on sight believing him to be a nobody", said Konohamaru.

"No that is our greatest asset. An S-rank ninja with no history is a ninja who never got caught. They do not know he has only has existed with this body for a week. They will believe CDA to be so well-connected we can erase identity, or believe our agents are so good they cannot be caught or even seen", said Naruto.

" Making them fear there is a bigger fish out there", said Zabuza as he began to understand.

"Exactly, and the best part is they don't know all the CDA is, is a laboratory under Konoha. Making us untraceable. They would more likely believe we are good at what we do", said Naruto.

"Too good, and this plan relies a lot on them making a lot of presumptions", said Zabuza.

"Yes but all I have to do is make them believe that not one man but a whole organization knows more than it really should. There paranoia will do the rest", said Naruto.

"And what then", asked Haku.

"Then we ask them to help. We will talk to them through agents who would really be clones so they never see who really runs the show", said Naruto.

"Ok so what then", asked Konohamaru.

"Simple, Herbert You need acting classes", said Naruto.

"Sounds boring", said Herbert.

"Just use a transformed clone. We need you to have the air of a highly trained agent who works for an organization that protects humans from alien gods", said Naruto.

"I got a better idea, why not make me a scientist . Make them think the CDA is so hardcore our scientists can kill you like nothing. Make them think our agents can't even be bothered with something as weak as S-rank ninja. After all we are trying to stop fricking gods", said Herbert.

Naruto put his hand to his chin before he sighed.

"I'll think about it. The main focus is getting a team to accomplish objective my clones can't", said Naruto.

"I will take my leave and compile my list of all the immortal knew", said Xel.

"Get me a list of there names and I can see what dirt my contacts have on them", said Zabuza.

"This is going to be amazing", said Herbert.

"Ok onto the next order of business, Herbert please show Zabuza some of the equipment you are working on", said Naruto.

Herbert got up and motioned for Zabuza to follow.

"Trust me, with what I'm building Mist Village is as good as yours", said Herbert.

Naruto turned to Konohamaru.

"So I understand the research into speeding eldritch form is bearing fruit"

Konohamaru nodded.

"Indeed. Though the process will be painful", said Konohamaru.

"What does it entail"

"Well the plan is to use the Deep Ones cells. You see the dormant cells that make up your eldritch form activate when hit by psionic energy of a certain type. I have devised a biological computer using the brain cells of a psionic species to create the psionic tether. The computer can be activated by you. We plan on using the Deep Ones cells. The computer will be of yithian design and be put into you sergically. It will be built into your spine and brainstem. Herbert and I shall do the operation. Once you can achieve eldritch form naturally we will either remove the device or reprogram it for something different", said Konohamaru.

"Well it sounds good, and painful", said Naruto.

"I should also mention you will have to be awake for the surgery", said Konohamaru.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"You want to cut into my spine while I'm awake. Why", asked Naruto.

"We rely on your regenerative abilities to function for the surgery. You need to make sure you focus the foxes chakra to the correct areas so it heals when we need it to, or risk perminant peralasis, brain damage, or even death", said Konohamaru.

Naruto laced his fingers as he thought over the plan.

"Ok, we will do the surgery after the exam. Since I have to meet with Ebisu every other day. That may not be enough time to heal", said Naruto.

"As you wish", said Konohamaru.

Naruto nodded. He stood up and stretched.

"I should get going, I don't have any training with Ebisu so I should be able to come by early", said Naruto.

Konohamaru nodded.

"Yes, I should return home as well. Do not worry about Ebisu, he is a fine teacher of this I can attest", said Konohamaru.

Deep in the forest Hidan stood the Shadowed man. Hidan bowed to the shadowed figure.

"I have done as you asked Lord Jashin", said Hidan.

"_Yes, you have. Now go my child and prepare for when I call you again_" Spoke dark whispers.

Hidan left the shadowed man. As he did his form shifted and changed. Black armor grew from his skin. His face became blank before holes opened on it. These holes ripped to become many fanged mouths that covered his head. Where the shadowed man once stood was the figure of a samurai who's face was covered in mouths that spoke in deranged whispers. He drew an Ebony Blade from his side.

"_Aku-Shin-Kage walks again_"


	46. The Horrors of the Dune

**Chapter 46 The Horrors of the Dune**

Naruto returned to his lab the next day. When he arrived Xel gave him the list of everything he knew about Akatsuki. Naruto was rather surprized by some names. Esspecially Itachi Uchiha, that little tidbit of information would prove useful latter on. Zabuza had walked in and was looking at the list as well.

"Kisame, well that's surprizing", said Zabuza.

"You know him", asked Naruto.

"Yeah, one of the seven ninja swordsman of the mist like me, a complete monster with a blade, brutal and sadistic. His sword Samehada shreds instead of cuts. It also eats chakra and is alive. He's loyal to his friends, but not necessarily his teammates. We aren't exactly friends more like acquaintances", said Zabuza.

"A living sword huh. What does it look like?", asked Naruto.

"Covered in scales, has a mouth, usually kept in bandages", said Zabuza.

"So, an eldritch abomination on a stick, neat", said Herbert who had just walked into the room.

"Shouldn't you be reading", said Naruto.

Herbert sighed. He took off his mask to light a cigarette. A sign of his agitation.

"But those books are so stupid, if you expect me to read them you are beyond insane", said Herbert.

Naruto smirked at Herbert's choice of words.

"Hello pot, I'm kettle. You're black", said Naruto.

Herbert reached in his pocket pulling out a book titled 'Acting, the Art of the Craft'. He opened it to a page with it's corner bent.

"Don't believe me this is stupid. Listen to this. ' When playing a character who is talking to a friend in a crowd it is important to act as a ninja hidden among the enemy, an actor must remember that he or she is a zebra and everyone else are lions. They do not know you are a zebra and you must feel, live, and breathe like a zebra hiding amung hungry lions'. What the hell does that even mean. Acting is stupid and pretentious", said Herbert.

"Well you need to be able to be able to convince Akatsuki you are deadly and not a mentally unstable clone. Sorry Herbert, you have to read", said Naruto.

"Fine, maybe a different book. I think whoever wrote that has his head stuck so far up his own ass that he can kiss his own brain", said Herbert.

"Cute metaphor, just remember what we stand to gain Herbert", said Naruto.

"Yeah yeah I know. Don't worry, once I'm done with this I'm taking out my anger on the fox that always calms me down", said Herbert as he flicked his cigarette away.

"Please don't burn everything down Herbert", said Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", said Herbert as he left.

"So Zabuza, what were you saying on the sword", asked Naruto.

After finishing his work Naruto left his lab to explore the village to ease his mind. While walking through the village Naruto had come across two surprizing people. Temari and Kankuro. Naruto looked at them with his hand to his chin. These two were the older siblings of a Jinchuruki, it would be interesting to speak to them. So he walked forward.

"Good day", said Naruto.

Both seemed to flinch at his mere presence. Naruto moved his arms behind his back as he examined the two.

"I promise I mean you no harm. I was just hoping we could talk", said Naruto.

"About what exactly", asked Kankuro.

"Nothing of importance, just of your brother", said Naruto.

"You already know he is like you, and is insane. What more do you want", asked Kankuro.

Naruto only shrugged.

"Just his story, I would like to know why he turned out the way he did", said Naruto.

"Actually I would like to know why you didn't turn out like him", asked Temari.

"If you tell me the story I can answer that question", said Naruto.

Reluctantly Temari gave an abridged version of Gaara's life. His treatment from others, the assassination attempts, and his decent into madness. At the end of it Naruto nodded.

"At most all I get is the occasional glare. At worst some kick me out of their stores but most do not. My main problem is people talking behind my back.I would just hide and listen to them. I've never had an assassination attempt or even have been physically harmed for it and truthfully I enjoy my privacy. Also only those older than I know the truth, the Hokage made a law against revealing the fox though I am exempt from it. Most of the village is rather indifferent, or they are smart enough to know that attacking me is counter-productive. After all a traumatized child who carries a demon is not good for a village though I'm sure you two know that more than most considering your brother", said Naruto.

"I wish Suna was like that, maybe Gaara would act normally", said Temari.

"I'm sure most would be emotionally harmed by what I went through, but I am as many call me emotionally retarded. Admiringly I don't associate with those who despise me. The worst I ever had to deal with was some drunk who trew a bottle at me. It missed and hit a cat named Tora. I almost felt sorry for the guy after that cat was done with him", said Naruto.

"So Gaara could have had some semblance of a normal childhood, man reality is a bitch", said Kankuro.

"You're telling me", said Temari.

"Well, look on the bright side. In the multiverse an alternate version of you ended up much worse than you did", said Naruto.

Temari and Kankuro looked at naruto with confusion on there faces.

"Multiverse?"

Naruto smiled as he delved into his favorite subject to discuss the multiverse. The two sand ninja listened to everything he said with there faces growing more confused by the second.

"Ok you lost me", said Kankuro.

"I'm more af a tactician, science was never my strong suit", said Temari.

"Yeah, I ususally get that reaction. It happens", said Naruto.

"One question. How could you be a water slide. That doesn't make sence", said Kankuro.

"Thats the point. The multiverse is never-ending. every single possibility to ever exist has happened or will happen. With every action a separate universe is formed where the opposite action was preformed. There is no right universe. Even we just branched from one. And in infinity everything no matter how impossible is possible", said Naruto.

"Ok...Thats nice", said Kankuro his face betraying his confusion.

Temari shook her head.

"Anyway we should go but it was nice talking to you Naruto", said Temari.

"Not at all the pleasure was all mine", said Naruto.

As they left Naruto went to his home. While walking he saw the colors of sound indicating some one was following him. He walked through an alley to see if that was the case. Colors of sound came from the roof tops as he waited. Naruto looked up for a moment to see who was following him. There he saw Gaara. With a quick body flicker Naruto was standing next to the boy.

"What do you want", asked Naruto.

"Your blood", said Gaara.

Naruto crossed his arms as he leaned against a nearby pole. He examined Gaara as he thought of what to say.

"You know when I first figured out you were like me I thought we could have a conversation based on that common ground. Why do you kill anyway", asked Naruto.

"I kill because mother wants blood, I kill to prove I exist", said Gaara.

"You do know that 'mother' as you call it is just a demon right. Now I don't claim to know everything, but I cannot think of one example where listening to a demon is a good idea", said Naruto.

Gaara did not answer.

"You have one within you as well, and you summon demons...", Was all Gaara said before there was a cloud of smoke. Before him stood a black faceless demon like creature.

Sand whirled around Gaara but Naruto lifted his hand motioning him to stop.

"It won't attack you. This is a Nightgaunt, it may look like a demon, but looks can be deceiving. In reality it is more of a race of tricksters, they tickle you with their barbed tail and claws then drag you off to the dreamlands, they are strange but by no means demons", said Naruto.

He dispelled the Nightgaunt.

"The same is true for us. Demons are sealed inside of us. That does not make us demons as well. Though we can use their power, it is important to remember might does not make right. We have great power and the ability to do greater deeds, you want revenge against others thats fine, but I say the best revenge is to prove them wrong", said Naruto.

Gaara only glared at Naruto.

"When we fight I will kill you, and I will make it last", said Gaara. His face did not change showing he was quite serious.

Naruto shook his head before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke then appearing at his door. He thought about his conversation with Gaara.

"Actions speak louder than words. How to prove his way wrong", asked Naruto to himself.

Naruto walked into his home. As soon as he got in Naruto proceeded to boil ramen to eat. While his food was cooking there was a knock at his door. Naruto went to answer it. Standing outside was Jiraiya.

"Hello, how can I help you Jiraiya", asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I got you a few things", said Jiraiya.

He handed Naruto a several magazines. Naruto raised his eye at the cover depicting scantily clad women. Naruto looked back to Jiraiya.

"Really Jiraiya. I'm twelve", said Naruto.

"Exactally, which is why the women are in bathing suits and not all out nude", said Jiraiya with a perverted look on his face as his mind went straight to the gutter.

Naruto shook his head.

"Why me", said Naruto to gimself.

Jiraiya shook his head before he walked in and sat down, setting the magazines on the table. He crossed his arms and looked to Naruto.

"Listen Naruto, I was wondering. Well how would you like to be trained by me", asked Jiraiya with a smile on his face.

Naruto thought for a moment before smiling.

"Why not, but I still have training with Ebisu sensei, maybe after I finish with him I can go meet you every other day. But please nothing perverted", said Naruto.

Jiraiya glared at Naruto for a moment before he shrugged.

"Whatever, now I have a summoning contract..."

"Actually I already have my own contract", said Naruto interrupting his Godfather.

At that Jiraiya's eyes went wide as he looked at Naruto in surprize.

"Really, can I see", asked Jiraiya.

Naruto bit his thumb and slammed his palm to the ground. In the cloud of smoke Xel appeared.

"Yes my lord, what do you require", asked Xel.

Naruto pointed to Jiraiya.

"Xel, this is Jiraiya my godfather"

Xel and Jiraiya examined each other for a moment.

"So you can summon, what are you anyway"

"I am a Deep One, the children of Father Dagon and Mother Hydra. We are but one of the races with whom our lord can summon, who are you", asked Xel.

"I am gallant Jiraiya of the Sannin, The Toad Sage, and Super Pervert", said Kiraiya with a smile as he beat his chest.

Xel stood like a statue as he stared at Jiraiya. His face made it difficult to know what he was thinking.

"...Indeed"

Jiraiya nodded before turning to Naruto. His smile faded.

"Well, interesting. I never expected this", said Jiraiya sounding dejected.

"Whats wrong", asked Naruto.

"It's just. Well, I was hoping that you would be the next Toad Sage", said Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded as he saw the look in Jiraiya's face. It showed he was disappointed that he would be unable to pass his knowledge on.

"Hey it isn't that bad. You should see what else I can summon", said Naruto.

"Alright, tomorrow after you finish with your sensei, I'll come find you. I'll see what you can do", said Jirayia.

Naruto nodded. Jiraiya smiled as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"You're not bad kid, even for an...Asexual", Jiraiya said the word and shuttered.

Then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto looked to Xel.

"So this should be an interesting month", said Naruto.

"Indeed, though I question his sanity. His pride in his perversion reminds me of those who worship Y'Golonac. If you will excuse me my lord I must return to the lab, I shall speak with you later", said Xel.

Xel dispelled in a cloud of smoke. Naruto turned back to his table and raised his eyebrows at what was still there. The magazines sat in front of him. Naruto sighed and shook his head before leaving to finish his meal.

Nyarlathotep was a powerful god, as the direct son of Azathoth it was to be expected. However he was also a petty God. He made no attempt to hide it. He reveled in the prospect of manipulating, fooling, and torturing mortals. Humans were a favorite reciprient of his will for his mere visage caused there minds to snap. However the current world he inhabited in was much to peaceful. Nyarlathotep knew full well what the future held. War, it was the constant of so many races that to say war was near would be like saying snow was cold It was mearly a statement of fact. However that is not why he chose his current form.

Aku-Shin-Kage was one of Nyarlathoteps thousand forms. Each of his forms granted him different powers when used. Aku-Shin-Kage gave him the ability to exceed combat far beyond what any race or deity could believe possible. The armored samurai trekked through the desert. It was time for this race to understand just how insignificant they were, time to let them know what horrors hide in the shadows.

Not far from the hidden sand village was the proud village Dune. However it was not in it's greatest state. Much like Suna, Dune was suffering an ecinomic depression, two guards stood at the limestone gates watching and waiting, it was common for Dune to have guards frome Suna. While many within Dune were used to the desert heat this day was much more arid than usual. As such the guards were quite tired. Then they looked up. Walking toward the village was a samurai.

Ninja usually looked down on the samurai. comparatively they were weaker. There swordplay was legendary but when you enemy could breathe fire at will, walk up walls, and use powers no normal men could dream of a sword could only last so long.

"Halt", spoke the guard as he examined the samurai before him.

The figure stopped only a meter or so away from the guards. His head was down to hide his face. The guards cautiously approached the figure.

"Lift your head", commanded the Guard.

Slowly the samurai's hand went to the handle of his sword. Before either guard had time to react the sound of metal on metal could be heard. He then let go of the blade never removing it from its sheath. The guard looked at the samurai confused until he heard the sound of something hitting the sand. He turned to his partner. His eyes widened in fear as his partner's head was on the ground. His body still standing. The still living guard was frozen in fear as his partners body melted into gore. How could someone move a sword so fast that a trained ninja could not even detect the slightest of movement. He watched in fear as the man reached for his blades handle again while tilting his head up. As soon as the guard saw the many mouths smiling that covered the face he attempted to scream, he never had the chance. As soon as the samurai's hand touched the handle. The guard knew no more.

Nyarlathotep looked at what was left of the bodies before him. His many mouths smiled as he looked to the gate. He drew his ebony sword pointing it at the gate. The door began to rot. It turned a sickly black before it crumbled like dust. As soon as the door was gone he stepped into the village. This was the last day of the Village in the Dunes.

Over the week news of Dune's destruction scattered across the ninja world. In a single day the city was reduced to rotted ruins. Most o the bodies found were unrecognizable. Several sand shinobi who would check on Dune would swear on their life that death by Gaara's sand coffin would have been a kindness in comparison to the both dead and still living mutilated bodies. Panic flooded the world. A small village like Dune was still much to big to be in this state after a single day. Those who were in Dune who were spared would attack all who came within the village. Screaming about the Black Samurai and other such maddening prospects of this samurai's abilities no ninja would believe possible. It looked like it had been abandoned for decades even centuries rather than a single day.

The second day after being destroyed all traces of life ever existing was gone. As if no one had lived there at all. There were many who investigated the empty entire village, and parts of the desert around it was burned to glass, though no fires were ever seen. Many would claim to see figures in the corner of their eye, who were stuck within the glass trapped trying to escape. Though they would disappear as if they only existed in the corner of the eye.

The third day was the last any trace of the village could be found, but it was also the worst. Those who disappeared came back. The ninja investigating the village would never return. All that was known was that one unfortunate man outside the city was able to hear the screams of the ninja within the village being killed and torn apart. When night came the desert swallowed the village. Never to be seen again. Nyarlathotep was pleased.


	47. The Ceremony

**Chapter 48 The Ceremony**

When news of Dune destruction reached Konoha no one knew how to take it. Many pointed fingers at different villages, in truth no one knew what to make of the situation. A village being destroyed then disappearing was not something anyone could rationalize as a ninja threat. Fingers were later pointed to the tailed beast, though with all of the sealed it became clear it was not them as well. Finally the tales of the Demon Samurai that the insane survivors spoke on the first day became known. Many feared the wrath of demos was upon them, however there was one who knew what could have caused the disappearance of Dune.

Naruto, Konohamaru, Xel, and Herbert were just hearing about the news. Each came to roughly the same conclusion. That the attack was more than likely the shadowed man.

"Why would he destroy an entire village though, it seems like he is revealing himself early", said Naruto.

"Exactly, now the mortals know that there is something more powerful than they could possibly imagine. Though it does reveal something interesting. I was looking into Dune, apparently it is the best spot on this planet where one of the stars that awaken Cthulhu can be seen at it's brightest. This is only the beginning. There is an old ceremony to welcome the Great Old Ones when they awaken. Every star that will help Cthulhu rise has a spot on earth where it can be seen at it's most brightest", said Konohamaru.

"What about the other stars", asked Naruto.

"It depends on whether those spots are close to villages or not. So far as I can tell only Dune was such a village the other areas will be changed for the ceremony in some way I will look into what other areas corresponds with the stars", said Konohamaru.

"Indeed, we must find these locations and inspect the changes", said Xel.

"The problem is not all of the stars are best visible on this continent. We have no way of seeing them all. Thogh I have no reason to believe that anything dangerous will occur. Mostly the area will just become eldritch in nature before all traces disappear after three days", said Konohamaru.

"Did you know this would happen", asked Naruto.

Konohamaru shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. One of the reasons I came to this point in time was the level of changes that occur in the timeline. So far everything is progressing as the history books said. But that is starting to unravel. I fear it won't be long until any knowledge I have of events to come will be useless", said Konohamaru.

"Then what use are you", asked Herbert.

"I am not here to be of use. My original purpose was to observe. With an Outer God becoming involved I can no longer do that. Though I cannot help to a degree you wish me to, I will do what I can and no more", said Konohamaru.

"We're getting off track. lets continue with our business. We will discuss the incident with Dune later, what is our progress with the infiltrations", asked Naruto.

Herbert raised his hand.

"Well the clones that made it to that star village place has yet to integrate enough to inspect the meteorite so they are going to sneak a sample to test, As for the sky village turns out what we saw was a short term prototype for a much bigger floating fortress. Whats more is what will enable the village to fly", said Herbert.

"And what would that be", asked Naruto.

"Something called the Zero Tails, looks like a leech mixed snot in a mask", said Herbert.

Naruto shuttered at the Leech part. Ever since that vision they brought up memories he would much rather forget.

"Either way the thing is in stasis. The guy behind everything is some nut named Shinno. We have replaced several of his ninja and are shipping their weapons here as well as schematics and stolen pieces from their flying fortress. The guy is an obvious nutcase and from me that's saying something. Right now I am devising a way to capture the Zero Tails for transport. I already have a good idea bt I would need to test it. A Shoggoth should work nicely for the test", said Herbert.

"What exactly is the plan", asked Naruto.

"Simple. Once we bleed them dry of there weaponry and any other technology we can get our hands on, we covertly kill them. They plan on destroying the elemental nations and taking over so it's for the best. Their plan won't go into effect for a few years. The Shinno guy only comes by every now and again so we just have to make sure he is their when we do it. Once that's done we build a cage big enough to contain it here. I will use the shoggoth to make sure our little Zero Tails can't escape. We transport it here in pieces, it's amorphous so it will survive. Once we put the pieces in the cage then it just clumps back together and bam. We have our own Psudo-Tailed Beast to study. We are researching what it is capable of so we can build counter measures to make sure it stays nice and safe in it's cage", said Herbert.

"Not bad, what of the other villages we are looking into", asked Naruto.

"Well the land of snow was the easiest to infiltrate. It's current leader is too stupid and stubborn to refuse help. We are looking into some of their technology which is not bad in all honesty. The guy is obsessed with finding some lost princess so much so that he ignores even the possibility of infiltration attempts. Needless to say it was simple. It will be a while before we can get their stuff ready for transport but it won't be hard", said Herbert.

"Interesting, what about him specifically is he dangerous", asked Naruto.

"Not really the clones we sent say he is a vicious dictator but I have no reason to believe he would start a war without whatever it is he is looking for. If he gets to dangerous we can easily take him out", said Herbert.

"We cannot afford war with Cthulhu on the horizon. I he steps out of line then either find some way to get him back on track or make sure he doesn't live to see Cthulhu", said Naruto.

"Thats rather brutal for you", said Konohamaru.

"With the incident at Dune, Orochimaru becoming a Yig worshiper, Akatsuki, and Cthulhu we can't afford any more mistakes. I don't want to do it, but we can't let petty grievances and delusions of grandeur start a war. And we still have time to prepare for Cthulhu. Already Dune has shown us that if we want to succeed we have to act like ninja, not children. If we have enemies who are counter productive to the continued existence of the human race then they must be eliminated", said Naruto.

"I like him when he gets like this", said Herbert.

Naruto sat back in his chair and sighed.

"I wish I didn't have to be like this. I really do, but we can't treat Cthulhu like some enemy to be killed. We must treat him as the single most dangerous force of nature humanity has ever faced. If we don't do that then we will fail. I'm not being brutal or cruel, I'm being realistic", said Naruto.

"Whatever you say boss, anyway we sent a few more clones to find those knight guys, but we can't find the dudes, you could swear they were the ninjas with how well they hide their tracks", said Herbert.

Naruto nodded.

"Alright if that is all on the infiltration tasks then we move to the next order of business. This biological computer that will help me achieve Eldritch form at will, I need to know how long I will be out and how long the surgery will last. With the events at Dune I don't think I can wait till after the exams. I want to be prepared for anything like what happened their to happen here", said Naruto.

"The surgery itself will last only a few hours. Recovery is unknown with your healing abilities, but my guess is at most a week at least two days. Our main concern however is if your body rejects the implant, we are looking into that", said Konohamaru.

"Indeed my lord, we want to make sure the procedure is safe. Incedentally the device is being built as we speak and will be complete within the hour", said Xel.

"I still have training with Ebisu and Jiraiya, we can send in a clone for that, but make sure that their seal to keep them from dispelling is perfect", said Naruto.

"Very good. So when do you wish to start the operation", asked Konohamaru.

"The Shadowed man needs me alive, we can start soon", said Naruto.

"He has made it clear when he sent the immortal that if you use that against him he will become most unpleasant", said Xel.

"We still don't know if that is why he sent Hidan", said Naruto.

"Against an Outer God it would be wise to treat all our theories as true", said Xel.

"True enough, alright we will begin the surgery as soon as we know the implants will not be rejected, but In the event I die I want you to continue our work", said Naruto.

"My lord if you die then we would no longer have access to me or any of your summons. It would be a disaster", said Xel.

Naruto put his hand to his chin and nodded

"we have to risk it, I think I have a plan on keeping me alive for the surgery", said Naruto.

"And what would that be", asked Konohamaru.

"We need to do some tests on the Reagent first, I want to know what happens when it is injected into a still living specimen and then immediately killed", said Naruto.

Herbert laughed.

"I'll get the mice", said Herbert.

Naruto nodded.

"Alright lets get back to work", said Naruto.

Shikamaru was always a rational mind. When Naruto first told him of the Outer Gods and Great Old Ones before the preliminaries he took it with a grain of salt. Despite the unusualness of the summons there were all manner of strange and unusual creatures in the world. Then news of Dunes disappearance hit. Shikamaru tried to think of what could possibly destroy a city in one day, then make it completely gone after three days. No matter what he came up with it would not fit. It was not the behavior of a ninja, it couldn't have been a tailed beast. In the end Shikamaru was beginning to wonder if the gods Naruto spoke of could exist. Naruto was an intellectual like Shikamaru himself, he wouldn't believe in something without reason. The question was did Naruto believe in them, or was he merely stating the culture of his summons. It was hard to say or sure.

"What's wrong Shikamaru", asked Choji, eating from his bag of BBQ Chips.

"Just thinking about what happened at Dune", said Shikamaru.

Choji froze for a moment. He had heard of the horrible things that happened their as well. Everyone did, and no one knew what to make of it.

"What do you think could have done something like that", asked Choji.

"Remember the gods Naruto said his summons believe in ?", asked Shikamaru.

"You don't think something like that could exist could you", asked Choji.

"No, I don't, but whether I believe in it or not does not change whether they are real or not. I don't know enough to make that distinction, it's troublesome", said Shikamaru.

"Why not ask Naruto, I'm sure he would let us talk to one of his summons", said Choji.

"We could do that, but he is rarely home. He has to train for the final exam so I guess it's to be expected", said Shikamaru.

"Well what do you want to do", asked Choji.

"Right now, I don't know. I'll just ask when I see him", said Shikamaru.

Konohamaru ran to Naruto. He had just found out another village that could be effected by the ceremony. He breathed heavy as he caught up with him.

"Whats wrong Konohamaru", asked Naruto.

"I found out. Another village for the ceremony", said Konohamaru.

"What village", asked Naruto.

"Hoshigakure, the star village", said Konohamaru.

Beta squad was a team of clones sent to check on the meteorite. Like all clones sent out they were given a seal that made them more resilient. Currently one of the squads members had transformed into a mouse. Small enough to go about unnoticed. It scurried through the village heading for the meteorite. Sneaking into the crater that made up most of the area where the meteor was kept. Slowly and carefully it snuck in the meteor. It sat atop a claw like pedestal. Looking round the area seemed to be empty. Slowly he turned back to normal behind the pedestal. Taking out a scalpel he cut off a piece of the meteorite. As soon as the piece came off a soft grey clow came from the cut piece. The piece was still metal like, though was slightly more malleable. Almost like clay. The clones eyes turned to the meteor. It began to glow bright as well. After a moment a band of color that man had no name for radiated from the meteorite. Then it stopped. The meteorite was inert.

"That was new", said the clone.

The next thing the Clone knew his scalpel was forced from his hand and hit the meteorite as if it was magnetized to it. The grey glow disappeared. The clone grabbed the blade and pulled it away. He was about to turn back to a mouse when the temperature became cold. He felt weak. He could feel something happening to his chakra. With all his might he crawled away turning into a mouse again. The further away he got from the meteorite the better he felt. As a little mouse he ran as fast as he changed with the meteorite and it behaved differently. As he left the shadowed man stepped closer to the meteorite and smiled. He lifted his arm to the Meteorite.

"_Awaken_", spoke the whispers.

The clone made his way to the team leader of Beta squad. As soon as he entered his house he turned back. The others in the room saw him. He looked pale and sick.

"What happened to you", asked a clone.

"The meteorite. I got a sample, but it changed", said the clone holding the piece of the meteorite in his hand.

"Give it here, we need to test it", said their squad leader.

Taking the piece he walked over to a nearby chemistry set. He began to test it. Hours went by as he did test after test. All of the tests were devised by Xel to be able to test anything related to the Color. No human test would work on it. He sighed.

"It's a color, but not its a normal one", said the clones leader.

"What do you mean", asked a clone reading from a book.

"The trace amounts of radiation is similar to what Konohamaru said the colors eminated, but it also has chakra into it. That star chakra the ninja here use, it's a deception", said the leader.

"What do you mean its a deception. The stuff looks cool to me"

"It's not mutating chakra into something else, it's absorbing it and replacing it with Star Chakra, which is slowly damaging their body. While Star Chakra is versatile, its also toxic", said the leader.

"Whats it doing with normal chakra", asked the clone who brought the sample.

"Star Chara really isn't chakra, it's something similer, but not chakra, I don't know what it is, but something big is going to happen with the Color. Normal chakra is changing it into something else"

As they talked the leader put the sample in a vial before wrapping it in a bag. He wrote several notes on what he discovered while also writing on his fears of a possible war. He took the bag and gave it to a clone.

"Send this back to the lab. Xel or Konohamaru might find better use out of it than us. I know we can't hold the forms long enough even with the seal, but try and transform into something with wings. Move quickly, do not stop", said the leader.

The clone took the bag and ran outside. Once out he transformed into a hawk and ran to the lab. The leader sighed.

Danzo was unsure how to take the news at Dune. Any weapon powerful enough to make an entire village vanish was a weapon any village would do anything to obtain. However without knowledge of what happened there was no way to find out who possessed the weapon, or even if it was even a weapon. The events at Dune had changed everything. His plans had to be pushed forward. He looked at the young ninja before him.

"Sai, I have a task for you", said Danzo.

Sai looked up. His face an emotionless mask.

"With the events at Dune we need to move forward with our plans. You are to find out as much as you can about the Demon brat", said Danzo.

"Yes Danzo-sama"

Naruto walked into his house. He had just finished training with Ebisu and Jiraiya. He moved over to his fridge. He removed a panel behind it to reveal a small vial of the reagent, checking to make sure it was still there. He put the panel back. Naruto kept the vial there in the event it was needed sooner than the time it would take to bring a body to the lab, or in the event he was unable to do so. The tests with Herbert showed interesting results when the reagent was injected into a still living organism. While at first there was no effect it turned out that should you kill a living organism that had the reagent in it, so long as there was a sufficient amount of the reagent still in the body, and the body was not damaged beyond repair then rather than the subject becoming a zombie after injection, instead it would stave off death for as long as the reagent was within the body. However living bodies would eventually waste the reagent away. If that happened while they were in a critical state, they would die and not reanimate unless more reagent was added.

The reagent stayed in dead bodies but was eventually used up in live ones. That made the reagent even more useful than it already was. The reagent had limitless applications in surgery. As long as their was enough reagent used then accidental death during surgery was almost impossible. If only the reagent could stimulate regeneration then it would be the single greatest discovery in human history. While the discovery was good news, things were becoming more complicated than normal, and with the final exam looming around the corner it wouldn't be long until Naruto would have to go back on missions and possibly be to far away from his lab to prepare for Cthulhu. He would have to figure something out.

Outside of Naruto's home. Sai watched him carefully. He would not let the boy out of his sight.


	48. The Color

**Chapter 48 The Color**

Naruto walked from his home to head off to his lab. It wasn't long until the colors of sound indicated he was being followed. Tilting his head just enough he saw there was a boy his own age hiding in the trees, what was interesting about this boy was he was almost as skilled as the ANBU. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that though never fully revealed his face for the boy to see. He could have preformed a simple body flicker to evade this boy, though that would tip the boy off he had been discovered, however there was the question as to why this stranger was tailing him. Naruto had never seen this boy and he was an smirked as he thought up a plan. Naruto turned in an alley to momentarily stay out of sight, once he felt safe he bit his thumb.

Sai waited patiently on the opposite side of the alley waiting for Naruto to emerge. It didn't take long until he was tailing Natruto again. He followed Naruto as he went to a training ground. After a moment he stood still. Sai watched confused by this display until Naruto turned around to look right at him. Sai was about to run until Naruto pointed at him. It took less than a second for Sai to realize Naruto was not pointing at him directly, but behind him. Sai turned around to see a faceless demon inched away from him.

Naruto watched as Sai was restrained by the Nightgaunt. Not being able to produce sound was what made these beings so deadly. Even Ninja could not match it. After a moment The Nightgaunt flew down with an unconcious Sai in his arms.

"Lets take him to the labs, see who sent him", said Naruto.

As Naruto made his way through the sewer he was laughing to himself at exactly how useful the ability to see sound was. It made hiding from him nearly impossible. He looked back as the Nightgaunt carried the boy. Once they were in the lab Sai was strapped down to a table. Xel was summoned a few second latter.

"Yes my lord", asked Xel.

"I was followed by a boy I have never seen. I figure we should see what he knows", said Naruto.

"It won't work", said Sai.

They turned to see the stoic face of Sai staring at them.

"So when did you wake up", ask Naruto.

"Just now", said Sai.

Naruto nodded.

"Well, you may think we can't get information from you, but you are sorely mistaken", said Naruto.

He nodded to Xel.

Xel walked forward to the boy and began to remove his equipment, then he placed his hands on his head. As his hands began to glow the soft purple light Xel began to read his thoughts.

"The boy was trained well. I cannot access much. His name is Sai, or at least that's what he goes has a seal on his tongue to prevent him from revealing anything, though his mind is free. He is a ROOT agent", said Xel.

Naruto noted the stoic face of the boy seemed to change to confusion for a fraction of a second before returning to normal.

"ROOT, well that's good. Who runs it", asked Naruto.

The Purple glow became brighter as Xel concentrated on the boys mind.

"There is a man in bandages. A scar on his chin. Danzo is his name. Recent events at Dune has lead him to speed up all his plans. Danzo has chosen this boy to watch you", said Xel.

The purple glow disappeared and Xel stood back.

"Danzo, I've heard that name. He made a mistake by sending anyone after me. Now we know who runs ROOT, what else does Sai know", asked Naruto.

"Not much I'm afraid, even with the seal on his tongue Danzo wust have been wary as to exactly what his subordinates know", said Xel.

Naruto nodded. He turned his head to Sai.

"Alright, erase his thoughts, make him think his following me was uneventful", said Naruto.

"He will still follow you", said Xel.

"We have what we need. If he goes missing then Danzo will send more ninja after me. We cannot have our plans ruined", said Naruto.

Xel nodded.

"What is your plans Uzumaki Naruto", asked Sai.

"You are about to forget everything, you have no reason to know", said Naruto.

"Then you have no reason not to tell me", said Sai.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he turned to Xel.

"Search him again", said Naruto.

Sai seemed to struggle a bit. After a moment Xel pulled out what looked like a small tape recorder Hidden quite well on removed it and handed it to Narto.

"Clever, this is not good. If we damage this Danzo will know something happened. Unless. Xel, Give Sai the memory that he was almost spotted by ANBU and had to jump in the river to evade them", said Naruto.

Xel nodded.

Naruto walked over to a nearby bucket of water and dropped the recorder in. As Xel rearranged Sai's memories Naruto checked the tape to see if it still worked. All that could be heard was static. He dropped it in the water again for good measure.

"Pour water on him. I'll make sure he awakens by the river", said Naruto.

Xel nodded and did as he was commanded. Naruto took the ruined device and put it back on Sai's person, as well as his old equipment. Naruto created a clone. The clone grabbed Sai and ran out of the lab.

"That takes care of him", said Naruto.

"What of Danzo", asked Xel.

"We will deal with him later. I'm sure that like you said Sai will still follow me. But I'll just stay down here and have a clone do my daily routines", said Naruto.

"Then I take it you are ready for the surgery", asked Xel.

Naruto nodded.

"As soon as I finish checking on everything I will", said Naruto.

As they walked through the building when Herbert came out holding his arms behind his back.

"Hey Naruto, guess what", said Herbert.

"What is it Herbert"

Herbert revealed in his arms was a metal gauntlet.

"I finished the Gauntlet", said Herbert.

"Ahead of schedule to"

Hebert nodded.

"With all the schematics from sky I finished the probe watch"

He put the gauntlet on and pressed a button on the side. A small spere ejected and shot out before two horseshoe-shaped prongs began to glow. It hovered in the air.

"It stays in the air so there is no need for another person at the end of the chain. It uses the same biological computer we will put in your spine to use psionic abilities to move itself and think. The chain becomes electrified when a fist is made and each individual piece had the chemical bath to make it repair when exposedd to blood. The claws have small needles that inject poison right into the enemy and any poison can be used. I put some of that snake venom we have collected in. On top of all that the chain can retract and detach at the push of a button. For added coolness there is a biometric scanner so only those with their biometrics programmed in can use it, or it activates a five second self destruct device. As long as it is exposed to blood, it can heal from this. All that has to be done is to put in a new self destruction device. Neat huh", asked Herbert.

"Indeed, this will be most useful. Outfit a clone with both the gas mask and this gauntlet, see how well they work together. If works as we hope, send it to the foundry for mass production", said Naruto.

"Yeah, I know the drill", said Herbert as he walked off.

Xel looked to Naruto.

"And yet another weapon to add to our collection", said Xel.

"Once the we get the chakra armor from snow we will have an army to be reckoned with. The question is how well it will be against a Star Spawn", said Naruto.

"We will find out later, the Yithian filth wishes to speak to you. I have much work to do", said Xel.

Naruto nodded. He turned to go find Konohamaru. After some searching he found him in the chemistry lab.

"I understand you want to talk", said Naruto.

"We got a sample of the meteorite from the Star Village. It is some mutant Color, and it just woke up", said Konohamaru.

"So this is apart of the Ceremony", asked Naruto.

"Most likely, I believe the Shadowed man has awakened it. The radiation proves that it has only just woke. I doubt it's been in stasis for two hundred years. It must have been dead", said Konohamaru.

"So what should we do. You know more about the Colors than I", said Naruto.

"We could capture and contain it, but the Star Village is lost to us. The clone was about to dispel when it got here, it used an animal form. Difficult to maintain for very long. I recommend we send in a squad to obtain the meteorite, by force if necessary. Then we get the teams out of there before the third day. We could learn much from the Color, and we have began construction of several Containment units below. The scientist has also been improving the lab, though he refuses to tell me exactly how", said Konohamaru.

"Just like him for it to be a surprize. Anyway go through with your plans. We need to capture the Color. I would say kill it but I have no idea how that would work", said Naruto

Konohamaru nodded.

"I should get back to work. This is the closest any Yithian has come to examining a Color and I do not wish to waste it, I will send out Alpha squad with the prototype gauntlets to capture it", said Konohamaru.

Chakra, the life blood of this planet. It was powerful, though also invisible. If anyone could see Chakra they would see it flow around the meteorite, being absorbed by it. The Color grew and changed as it gained power. It built it up. It could feel the others using Star Chakra as they called it. They would not know what it truly was. And now with the Color alive again they never would. It built up power before it released it in an unseen wave through the village.

Beta Squad were transformed to look like civilians. They went about their day to infiltrate further into the society when they felt something. They looked around. Most saw nothing. Some however saw that every Shinobi was frozen. As if time had stopped for them. Beta Squads leader examined the still form of the Shinobi. They did not move, they did not breathe, their hearts did not even beat. It wasn't long before the civilians of the village began to panic. Then it happened. The Ninja's eyes turned a color no man had a name for. They moved once more, though as they did they changed. They turned into a deformed humanoid being as they moved. Arms lengthened others shrunk and became thick. Their teeth fell out revealing sharp replacements. Hair fell out. Some became severely emaciated before their eyes, others bloated like a dead body. Civilians screamed, allerting the deformed creatures around them. They attacked. They tore at the civilians with their bare hands screaming in rage. Pandemonium hit as these deformed men attacked with reckless abandon. Killing, biting, scratching, breaking, tearing, ripping, mutilating, and all manner of brutal methods to harm anything not changed into a deformed monster. The clones abandoned their disguises and retaliated. Throwing kunai at the deformed men. They would cut through and sickly green and black fluid would ooze out. The Deformed Beasts jumped around. Despite being turned into these creatures, the ninja were still agile. One clone sent out a Tentacle whip, slashing at the deformed beasts. They would bleed the same sickly fluid.

"What the hell is going on", screamed a clone who was stabbing a creature repeatedly in the head with a kunai. Though the beast refused to die.

"I don't know just kill the things", said another clone.

The clones attacked the beasts with all they had as civilians ran around in fear, many would fall prey to the deformed beasts. Several clones transformed their arms into blades and began slashing at the beasts. Though even disemboweled, bisected, and impaled the creatures would not stop attacking. It was as if they were incapable of death. The leader of Beta Squad lashed out with a Blade like arm for his right and a tentacle for his left. He attempted to keep the beasts back though they were to strong and agile. They would leap around to avoid his attacks.

"Dammit, find a building to hold up in, we need to regroup", screamed the leader.

As they fought through wave after wave of the deformed beasts Beta squad met up. Together they were able to hold a spot for their leader to look for somewhere to hide. He pointed to the temple where the Meteorite was held.

"There, lets secure the Meteorite", said The leader.

Like a well oiled machine the squad kept the deformed beasts back. While they had yet to kill a beast, they could hold them back.

"Dammit, these fuckers are immortal", said a clone.

"They can move but they fight like shit, just keep them off us", said another clone.

They took to the roofs and ran away from the deformed beasts who roared and snarled at the clones as they ran. They leaped through the village heading right to the temple. Several clones entered the building closing the doors just enough. The others ran in while keeping the deformed beasts at bay.

"Fuck this", said A clone.

He took out a paper bomb and attached it to one of the creatures heads. They ran back in as a large explosion was heard. They began grabbing what they could to barricade the door. Looking out a window they saw the headless Deformed beast flailing around for a few moments before falling over dead.

"Well they aren't immortal. Just hard to kill", said the clone who put the paper bomb on the beast.

They looked around the temple noticing it was uncharacteristically empty at the moment.

"I guess they went outside, but to be sure split into groups of three, use heavy explosives", said the leader.

After a while four teams were created. Each holding a paper bomb ready to use.

"We really need something better than this. Why didn't we bring nitro", said a clone.

"Enough whining. Everyone unseal your gas masks. Keep your radios on. Kill any of those things. Once done converge on the meteor. Don't get within ten feet of the thing unless I say so. Now move out", said The leader.

Each clone grabbed a scroll and unsealed the gas mask. Putting the poison canister on their backs and fastening the masks tight they all turned on their radio to investigate the area.

Naruto laid face down on the surgical table. Strapped down with a piece of mood in his mouth to bit down on, His shirt was removed. Over him stood Xel, Konohamaru, and Herbert.

He looked at the device about to be implanted into his spine. It was ling and thin with a transparent dome at the top with what could only be described as a green brain held within. It has several thin wires running around it. Konohamaru grabbed it while Herbert took out a scalpel.

"Ready", asked Herbert.

Naruto nodded.

"You will be out for a week at the most, so you will still make it for the exam", said Konohamaru.

Xel grabbed an IV filled with the reagent. Taking the tube. He stuck the needle at the end into Naruto's arm. He winced as it flowed through his veins. It was cold.

"That should keep you alive for this. Now this is going to hurt like hell. Just make sure you concentrate Kurama's chakra where I say", said Hebert.

Naruto nodded.

"Well this is going to hurt. A lot", said Herbert.

Naruto bit down hard on the piece of wood as Herbert used the scalpel to cut a line from the top of his spine to the bottom. After a moment of folding the skin back to reveal it Konohamaru placed the device on top the spine. They cut into his spine to fasten it. Naruto was screaming through the pain though he did not loosen his bite on the wooden piece. He had to focus. They ran wired through each vertebra while Naruto focused Kurama's Chakra to heal that area. Black tears poured from his eyes as he shut them tight. the device was weaved into his spine slowly and carefully. For what seemed like an eternity to Naruto they stuck wires through his bone while using special needles to fasten it as they did. After little over an Hour Naruto felt like he was going to die, in fact had the reagent not been flowing constantly through his veins he probably would have. New blood was pumped in as well. Though no painkillers could be used due to the possible effects it would have on Naruto's concentration of Chakra.

Using what will he had he focused on healing the finished areas causing his spine to grow around the wires connecting to small nerves. Naruto felt like passing ot but Xel used psionic powers to keep him awake and focused. He could not rid of the pain completely, but he could lessen it. Naruto attempted to flail around his bonds though they kept him still. A pool of his black tears flowed around his head. He bit down so hard on the wood in his mouth it was close to breaking. Then the movement stopped. He focused the Chakra along his lover back healing it. he began to move up but stopped before he got to high. Once he finished Herbert grabbed the top of the device and fastened it down. He took the small wires and plugged them into Naruto's brain stem. Had Naruto's head not been fastened down he would be shaking. He still screamed as He saw the blood mix with his black tears near him. Several splotches of green reagent visible in the crimson liquid. Naruto's breathing became erratic as he felt like he was paralyzed as small wires were attached to different parts of his brain stem. The eyes rolled in the back of his head but Xel's powers forced him to stay awake. Then it was done. Using what strength he had he focused all his energy to regenerate himself. Even when he was done he still felt the pain. Xel released his head, At that moment Naruto felt the full effects of the pain he could not feel before. He took a shuttered breath and instantly passed out.

Beat Squad carefully searched the area. The screams of civilians could be heard outside. As they make their way deeper through the temple the environment begins to change. Mist collects on the floor below them causing a foul smell. The deeper they made their way through the temple the colder it got. The deformed beasts who were once men could be heard outside the walls, ripping and tearing at the remaining civilians. One clone carefully made his way to a window and peeked through. He got a good look of the creatures that were once men.

"What the hell happened to them", whispered the clone.

"Star Chakra, that's what happens when men play with forces they do not understand", spoke another clone behind him.

"But the stuff seemed so useful before. How did that happen. They look like they were born and raised in a radioactive wasteland?", asked the clone peeking out the window.

"I don't know how, but I do know that we need to get to the color"

The clone nodded before leaving the window. They made their way through the temple once again, after some exploring they heard the pitter patter of bare feet on the ground. They prepared themselves as they turned a Corner. Not far away was one of the deformed Beasts gnawing on it's own fingers. They hid and readied their bombs.

"Hold up, save those. I have a better idea", said the clone.

He lifted his arm causing a black orb with white rings to form. He ran toward the beast with the spiraling ring in his hand. When the beast saw him moving towards him he let out a yell and ran to the clone. The clone leapt backwards while he threw the spiraling ring at the beast.

The green and black fluid coated the walls as the beasts skin was torn from his body. Then the muscles. When the Spiraling ring began to fade all that stood there was a pile of gore. The clone smiled. He reached for the radio in his mask.

"Beta squad, team three reporting in. We have some good news, the Spiraling ring works better on these things than paper bombs. Just a heads up. Over", said the clone.

There was static for a moment.

"Beta Squad, Team one. We read you loud and clear. Good work. Now head for the meteorite. You need to see this. Over", said the leader.

The clone nodded before motioning for his clones to follow. They were happy to be wearing gas masks, because the mist around their feet could be smelt through them. They could only imagine how it would smell without it. Slowly they made their was to the center of the temple where team one and four was waiting.

"Where is team two", asked a clone.

"They have run into a small pack of those beasts. But look at this", said the leader.

He slowly opened the door to reveal the room had several deformed beasts taking civilians and bringing them to the meteorite. Some were already beginning to deform.

"So that's how they do it. They are giving them star chakra to make more. We need to stop them", whispered a clone.

"We are working on that, I sent in a clone disguised as a mouse to set paper bomba around the room. As soon as they go off we release a wave of poison from our masks. Now everyone as soon as they go off activate thermal vision. These bastards show up on it brighter than anyone else", said the clone leader.

The clones nodded.

"We don't know if we got our message to the boss, we don't know if he is sending help, we can't think about that now. Right now we have to stop these things from spreading. So far it seems like they are still in this village and not leaving but we can't rely on that. Our objective is simple. Secure the meteorite, we can't kill a color, but we can capture it. It's too late for this village, but you can bet your ass that we won't allow this to spread", said the leader.

He removed a scroll from his belt. Opening it he poured in some Chakra before a metal and glass container could be seen.

"Konohamaru says this should contain the meteorite and keep it from doing anything outside the container, We have only a few so be careful with them", said the leader.

"Yes sir", spoke the clones in unison.

"Remember, right now we are the first and last line of defense to keep this from spreading. Now get ready", said the clone.

After a moment a mouse came out from a small hole in the wall before changing to normal.

"The bombs are set to go off in a moment, got ready for the fire works", said the clone.

The deafening sound of an explosion was heard. The clones kicked the door open releasing as much gas as they could while activating their thermal vision. Several held spiraling rings in their hand and threw them at the deformed beasts. During the fight team two had made their way in and started to unleash all they had at the beasts. They systematically took out the beasts using only paper bombs and spiraling rings. It was much simpler when in confined spaces so the beasts could not move as well. They finished quickly.

The clones stood around looking at the damage. Then they turned to the meteorite. An aura of colors with no name emerged from it. It changed through different nameless colors as if it was trying to speak. Not wasting time the leader ran forward ready to put the meteorite in the container. But with each step he felt sick. A band of color from the meteorite made it's way to the leader. As he got closer he breathed harder. It was like this thing was sucking the life out of him.

The other clones ran forward to help their leader but they fell to the same fate. The clones began to bleed from every orafice as the color draied life from them. The clones could hear the pitter patter of many bare feet coming towards them. The deformed beasts slowly made their way to them. They were much to sick to do anything. They closed their eye to wait for their deaths when the wall exploded. They turned to see Alpha Squad wearing masks and gauntlets. They charged forward releasing their chains which snaked around the deformed beasts as if it were alive. The electricity caused the Deformed beasts to convulse and move strangely though it did not stop.

The Alpha Squad leader walked to the Beta Squad leader.

"We're here to help. You guys look out of it. Let us handle this", said the leader of alpha squad.

He reaced for the container near the Beta Squad leader and walked toward the meteorite. While he felt sick with each step he sill had enough energy to make it to the meteorite. WIth what strength he could muster he put the container next to the meteorite. He pushed it off it's clawed pedestal into the container and sealed it. The Color tried to fight back but without a physical body all it could do was weaken him and now that it was sealed it couldn't eve do that. The Deformed beasts tried to stop him but Alpha squad clones kept the beasts at bay. The leader looked at the meteorite. The thing was filled with the nameless colors as they moved around trying to look for an exit. The meteorite could be seen through the colors. The leader strapped the canister to his side as he turned to the deformed beasts who were no longer moving. Even being attacked every single one of them was staring at him with uncontained anger and rage painting their faces. All at once every single beast charged through the clones attampting to get to the alpha squad leader. He ran around using their concentration on him against them. The squads attacked the beasts as they chased the leader bt they never stopped. They began to claw at them injecting poison but the beasts fought threw that. The leader looked to his soldiers.

"I'm going to lead them out. You get beta squad out of here. This place is toast in a few days anyway. Once I give them the slip I'll meet ou at the drop off point", he said as he ran through the hole in the wall.

Waves after waves of the beasts followed him. The remaining clones stopped and grabbed Beta Squad before they limped away.

Alpha leaders ran fast but they were catching up fast. Alpha Team should have gotten the Beta team out by now. There were to many deformed beasts to fight and they were jst as agile as him. The Meteor was slowing him down as well. He jumped and ran up a nearby tower. The beasts used claws to climb up to him. Naruto jumped up and landed on the roof. He created a clone who continued to run while he preformed a body flicker to another roof. He hid and watched as they climbed to the top to the clone. They sprinted on all fours moving like animals towards him. Alpha teams leader set the meteor down and tried to catch his breath.

He looked at the canister that held the meteor. The colors swirled as they continued to try ad find some way out of meteor itself was unaffected. He got up to head to the drop off point. As he ran through the roofs he felt the memories of his clone returning to him. The clone had been killed by the beasts.

Naruto woke on the table. He still could not move and felt like he had been skewered by Zabuza's sword. His eyes trailed the room before they fell onto Xel.

"How long was I out", asked Naruto hoarsely.

"A few hours. You are still healing. So far there doesn't seem to be rejection of the implant which is good. We removed the reagent as soon as we got you enough blood. You should be fine, though you need to rest. Right now your body is still getting used to the device", said Xel.

"I just saw what is happening at the Star Village. They got the color, but the populace has deformed into...something", said Naruto.

"We can discuss that later. Rest easy my Lord", said Xel.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He closed his eyes and wen't back to sleep.

In the Star village the Shadowed man watched as the clone made off with the color. He was not concerned. The process had already started and soon the village would be no more. He lifted his arms. Golden light emerged from his hands causing a pillar of energy to move toward the sky. It pointed to the Star that would allow Cthulhu to awaken. As the pillar faded a grey mist filled the town. From the mist the bodies of the sleepless dead formed from the mist. The Shadowed man watched as the village tore itself apart. The sleepless dead were misshapen corpses that shone with white light. They were transparent and shambled through the village. Had anyone seen them they would recognize the tattered clothing the sleepless dead wore was the clothing found at Dune the city that was no more. The sleepless dead systematically destroyed the remaining civilians. This would be the Star Villages final days.


	49. Plans Coming Together

**Chapter 49 Plans Coming Together**

The combined forces of Alpha and Beta squad walked carefully toward Konoha. They stopped when a huge pillar of golden light flew toward the heavens and disappeared.

"What was that", asked one of the clones.

"Not our problem, we got the meteorite our business there is finished", said Beta teams leader leaning on a clones shoulder.

"Think we should help", asked a beta squad clone.

"No, Konhamaru told us that the Shadowed man is doing a welcome home ceremony for Cthulhu", said an Alpha squad clone.

"Why, aren't ceremonies usually done by occultists and not Outer Gods", asked the beta squad clone.

"Who knows, maybe it's to send a message, maybe for fun. Who knows, but after three days Star Village will be no more", said the Alpha Squads leader.

"You know, I hate our job", said the Beta squad clone.

"So does the boss, but it has to be done", said the Beta squad leader.

Before they could move they heard the sound of someone moaning in pain. Two clones left to investigate. They walked off to find a body on the ground. It was still breathing though it was erratic and stuttered. It was severely deformed like the beasts though it's eyes were not the unnatural color. A closer look revealed it was a noy, the same age as Naruto. The clones walked up to him. Slowly the deformed child turned to them.

"Wha-What hap-p-Happend", asked the Boy.

The clones kneeled before the boy.

"The meteorite was...dangerous. What is your name", asked the clone.

"Sumaru. I w-was p-patroling. T-then I changed", said the boy.

"I'm sorry, but the village is gone", said the clone.

His eyes widened and he breathed harder.

"But, but I w-was going t-to be t-the Hoshikage", said the boy.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sumaru. The meteor, it was...It was a living creature. Everyone with even the smallest bit of Star Chakra in them turned into monsters. You must have been to far for the full effect. Everyone else is dead", said the clone.

Tears ran down his eyes as he looked the clone in his eyes.

"No, n-no you're lying", said Sumaru.

His misshapen body twitched as he tried to get up, though he only flailed around.

"T-the star, i-it w-w-was g-going to m-make H-hoshi-Hoshigakure, It was going t-to exceed t-the five g-great nations. I-its still there. Y-you're lying", screamed Sumaru.

The clone slowly stood up and removed a kunai. He looked to Sumaru as his sobs caused him to breathe even harder.

"I'm sorry", said the clone as he plunged the kunai through his skull.

The clone breathed heavy as he slowly removed the blade. The clones looked at each other with solemn faces before turning around. As they walked away they heard Sumaru's breathing continue as he began to sing a lullaby to himself. The lullaby told of a red star called Natsyhiboshi. The clones turned around to look at the boy. The glassy look in his eyes showed he was rendered mad. His eyes looked into theirs and they were frozen not knowing what to do as he just kept singing. He was going to die slowly if they didn't do anything. The clones looked to each other before shutting their eyes. Each took out a kunai with a paper bomb attached and flung it at the boy. When it exploded the boy was no more. The clones did not open their eyes as they turned around to return to the others.

"What the hell was that", asked alpha squads leader.

The clones looked to the ground.

"I don't really want to talk about it", said a clone.

"Neither do I", said the other. They didn't speak for the rest of the trip.

Back at Konoha, Naruto laid unconscious as he recovered from the surgery. Konohamaru looked at him as he made sure his body was not rejecting the implant. Xel sat near Naruto as he waited for Konohamaru to finish.

"He should be fine. Their are no signs of rejection, He'll wake up in a few days", said Konohamaru.

"Good, now leave my sight", said Xel.

"Do not worry about that, I detest being around you as mch as you do to me", said Konohamaru.

Konohamaru left the room to go meet with Herbert. He had sent several clones and his nine masked beasts to work on his secret project. Konohamaru watched as they outfitted the base with strange machinery. At this point the base looked like a hybrid of different styles. A hybridization of Yithian, Elder Thing, and Human archetecture. Now this sew technology added a style that Konohamaru did not care to study on. There were more important things to work on. He found Herbert on a lower level constructing several glass prisons of varying size. The largest one in the back was built to hold the Zero-tails, currently there was a Shoggoth in the cell attempting to escape, with little sucess. It could not even scratch the glass. It was impressive to say the least. Herbert was working on a small cell to hold the Color.

"So how goes the progress on the cages", asked Konohamaru.

"The Zero-tails cage is almost finished. I just need to add some equipment so we can study it without actually going in. The Colors cell is small enough not to worry about that so it will be ready when the others get here. I built it like you said so we don't have much to worry about. Other than that the cells over their are for whatever else we need. I got a few areas blank in the event we need to make a really big cell. So we are almost finished. I also set up a fail safe where we can electrify the floor in the event something escapes. Also the entire room can lock down if that won't work", said Herbert.

"Excellent, anything else", asked Konohamaru.

"Well we got some stuff from the ruins of sky village. Including automatic Kunai launchers and flying machines. As well as some devices to help villages fly, I have a few in the lab for study. After the exams we are going to start cutting the Zero-tails up and bring it here piece by piece. We also have been secretly adding bombs to the sky village. No need to worry about them later. So yeah, cool stuff going on", said Herbert.

"So what are you outfitting the base with", asked Konohamaru.

"You'll know once it's done. I can give you a hint, it has something to do with a weapon that will be used on Cthulhu and not Star Spawn", said Herbert.

"Interesting. Just don't blow up the base", said Konohamaru.

"There is no fun in dying before the shit hits the fan, don't worry I know what I'm doing", said Herbert.

Konohamaru nodded.

"Good, I will continue my studies on the meteorite piece", said Konohamaru.

"Yeah, you do that", said Herbert as he hit the glass of the cell with a Spraling ring. It had no effect.

"Oh yeah, I love this glass. Not a scratch", said Herbert.

"You use Yithian techniques to make it, expect nothing less", said Konohamaru as he left.

Herbert looked to Konohamaru as he left before turning back to the cell.

"A bit prideful, but I'll give credit where credit is due", said Herbert.

He grabbed an Automatic kunai launcher and began to unload the thing into the glass, mostly for his own amusement. Once he was finished he summoned one of his masked beasts named Hokuto Sennin to fetch the kunai which it did using cylindrical barriers that grabbed the kunai. With a wave of it's staff the kunai headed back toward Herbert and he grabbed them and set them on a metal tabble. He turned to the masked beast and patted it on the head.

"Good boy, now go help the others", said Herbert.

Herbert crossed his arms as it left.

"Man those things are cool, ok what next", said Herbert to himself.

He walked out the room and headed toward the stairs. Walking up them he came to the green house where the Devine flowers were grown. He summoned a clone to take care of them. He took out a small booklet to see what he had to do next.

"Lets see build the cages, check. Improve the bases, check. Water the garden, check. Discover a new species and name it after me, we'll just save that for later. Torture the fox, check. Call Xel fish sticks,check. Hmmm, finish with the actor books...dammit", said Herbert as he put the book away.

He walked to a small parlor where he had set the books down. He sat in a chair and proceeded to read.

The days went by before Naruto's eyes began to slowly open. He felt sore. His eyes trailed the room before looking to Xel.

"What happened", asked Naruto.

"You have made a full recovery, I am glad to say you not only survived the procedure but you also have not rejected the implant. You have slept for a week, the final exam is in two days", said Xel.

Naruto slowly sat up feeling like he had just finished the fight of his life.

"What happened while I slept", asked Naruto.

"We have built the cells, which now contains the Color. It is still alive. Hoshigakure is no more. I have trailed the sewers an already the news has hit the world. There is some panic as to what the next village will be. Luckly for us the other areas are either to far from any village, or unfortunately the villages are not on this continent", said Xel.

Naruto got to his feet. He concentrated for a moment until his body shifted into his Eldritch form. He smiled as his tentacles waved behind him.

"Looks like everything went perfectly", said Naruto.

"Excellent, stay here I have something for you", said Xel.

Naruto nodded as Xel left the room. Naruto floated around the room getting used to the idea of his Eldritch form. He lifted objects around the room telikenetically before putting them down. After some toying Xel returned with a bucket sized canister.

"What is that", asked Naruto.

"The Yithian has shared a way to produce blood from a sample. This is the only success, It is a difficult procedure to do. The scientist says it is nearly unidentifiable from real blood. This is copied blood from the Mokuton sample", said Xel.

He took off the cover to reveal a large amount of blood.

"What happened to the original sample", asked Naruto.

"Most of it was lost to produce this, the The rest was given to the scientist. He is testing a procedure on mice to see what can be done with it. Drink as much as possible. Let us see what happens", said Xel.

Naruto nodded as the blood drinker tendrils emerged from his wrists. They fell into the blood and began to drink. The blood tasted odd through the tendrils. As he drank, thorn emerged from his tentacles, but Naruto did not stop. As he drank more and more the tentacles on his back began take on the texture of wood. The eyes still covered them and there were still thorns.

"Interesting, apparently the more I drink the more changes I acquire", said Naruto as he slowly changed back to normal.

" Well, that is a feature of the tendrils", said Xel.

Naruto nodded. He stretched his arms, he began to notice he felt different almost stronger.

"I feel a bit different Xel", said Naruto.

"I had hoped this would happen", said Xel.

Naruto crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow to Xel.

"What exactly", asked Naruto.

"Do you remember what I told you about the tendrils", asked Xel.

Naruto looked up as he tried to recall what Xel said. After a moment he looked back to Xel.

"You said that when I drink I get something related to that persons abilities, and the more I drink the more powerful the ability", said Naruto.

"Indeed, and you have absorbed much, come let us test ut", said Xel.

They made their way to a sealed door on the ground. When it was opened they walked to see Herberts Clones reinforcing the bottom of the base while they stood in a massive cave.

"So why are we here", asked Naruto.

"We are underground, we can use the soil to see what you can do. Your tentacles have taken on the texture of wood so that is our clue to your abilities. Now let us experiment", said Xel.

For little over an Hour nothing much seemed to change as Naruto, through trial and error attempted to see what he gained from the Mokuton sample. Durring the experiment he dug his nine tentacles into the ground. immediately afterwards, nine dead looking trees covered in eyes emerged from the ground. Their Branches moved like his Tentacles.

"Wow, this is interesting", said Naruto.

Seeing literally everything around him through the eyes on the trees was overwhelming.

"As Expected. The trees are Dead. I believe that when your tentacles enter the earth, you use existing dead plant matter to form these trees from your tentacles. One of the reasons Mokuton is so rare is you literally are creating life with Chakra, so it stands to reason that manipulating dead plan matter is much simpler. And with a cage of trees around you, that can both see and move according to your will, this gives you an increase in your defensive capabilities while in Eldritch form", said Xel.

"If only I could use Chakra Eldritch form would be perfect", said Naruto.

"It will take time for the new chakra coils to grow into your tentacles and extra arms, but do not worry, in time you will be groomed into a being capable of slowing Cthulhu", said Xel.

"You make it sound so easy", said Naruto.

"Call me optimistic my lord, but we have achieved much in so short a time. We have ten years to prepare, and I know you will not waste your time", said Xel.

" Too bad it's Borrowed time", said Naruto.

Naruto retracted the trees and his tentacles emerged from the ground. Slowly he turned back to normal. He examined himself as he walked up to Xel.

"I should also warn you the scientist sent a special clone and his masked beasts to speak with Akatsuki. ", said Xel.

Naruto nodded.

"Well at least we are still moving forward, but enough talk, take me to the color", said Naruto.

The Shadowed man walked the streets of Hoshigakure. With each step hie clothing lterd and shifted. He took the true form the shadowed man hid. He wore the bright-colored robes of an Egyptian Pharaoh, while his shadowed form looked over his work. He lifted his arm. The deformed beasts ran around him in an intracate dance to their king. As he raised his arms their bodies flaked and disintegrated into malformed skeletons. The Dust that once made up their flesh was absorbed through a spherical portal in The Black Pharaoh's hand. There they would join the denizens of Dune. As he looked around the burning village he lifted his arm. From the ground a pyramid emerged. It unfolded to reveal a black hole that would destroy all should Nyarlathotep willed it. Though he had better plans for this world. Once the village was no more Thy pyramid closed and returned under ground. His bright robes faded back into inky shadows and the Shadowed man disappeared.

Naruto looked at the Color as it swirled from the meteorite around it's cell. A small fog moved around the floor. Without a physical Body or hosts to infect with Star Chakra, it had no way of escaping. Konohamaru sat at a console that continued to take information from the Color.

"So whats the data we have on this thing", asked Naruto.

Konohamaru turned around.

"It is the single most confusing creature I have ever witnessed. It is alive but at the same time not. It is like living energy, but not any energy I have ever seen. Only the Chakra it has absorbed is identifiable, everything else is a paradox. The meteor is just as strange, it is metal that is mailable like clay, and it is randomly magnetic. With the exception of deities, this is he strangest life form I have ever seen. It will take years to fully understand this creature. Right now all we have is archived knowledge on the color that my race possessed, but now with a living subject to test, I can find nothing we didn't already know, or what ever I find is scientifically impossible", said Konohamaru.

"Maybe it originates from a parallel dimension", said Naruto.

"Possibly, but if it did originate from another universe then any methods I use to test it would be futile, if it obeys entirely different laws of physics then I shall have to devise new methods, I will see if the Necronomicon has anything that can help. However right now I cannot say for sure at this point whether it originates from our reality or another, but almost everything does point to it being from another reality", said Konohamaru.

"So what can we learn from it", asked Naruto.

"Right now, nothing. However once I find some way to better analyze it, then we can begin learning from it. Most of what is possible to learn from the color would benefit the field of quantum mechanics", said Konohamaru.

"Interesting, I can only imagine the possibilities", said Naruto.

"Indeed. I will continue to work, I suggest you talk to the scientist, he has been using thousands of clones to create a weapon that he believes will be of greater use against Cthlhu rather than his Star Spawn", said Konohamaru.

"Now that sounds interesting. I'll take my leave now. If you learn anything else let me know", said Naruto.

Konohamaru nodded before he returned to his console.

Deep within a hidden cave, Akatsuki were discussing different ideas against each other.

"...Then it's decided, Itachi and Kisame will go after the nine tails", spoke a man with pale ringed eyes and orange spiky hair.

"I got no problem with that, as long as I get to kill something", said Hidan.

"Hidan, I have been meaning to ask you. Where were you for the past few days", asked the orange haird man.

"Jashinist business, so you don't need to know", said Hidan.

"I accept the team placements Pain, but what of Orochimaru", asked a man who seemed to be sitting down and hunched over.

"He is of no consequence Sasori, He poses no threat. If we should meet him, I expect any of you to eliminate him", said Pain.

Sasori was about to speak back when Pain rose his arm.

"Someone is here", said Pain.

As he said that nine masked beasts flew from the entrance. Hidan did not wait for anyone to speak. He hefted his scythe and ran toward them. He was intercepted by one of the beasts that also held a scythe. As it swung it Hidan could feel his chakra depleting. Two Twin priests that wielded fox staffs raised their staffs causing purple cylindrical barriers to appear around all the Akatsuki members.

"Please, let us keep this civil, my summons are only here to give us time to speak", spoke voice.

They watched as a man dressed in black fur robes and a Kitsune mask walk from the shadows. None of them reacted as he examined them.

"And who are you", asked Pain.

"I am Dr. Herbert West, head of the R&D department of the CDA, or Cosmic Defence Agency if you prefer".

"Never heard of em', in fact I never even heard of you", spoke man with blue skin carrying a bandaged sword.

Herbert pointed at him.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, S-rank missing nin from the Hidden Mist village. Wielder of the sentient sword Samehada", said Herbert.

His hand moved to a man with blond hair.

"Deidra, S-rank missing nin from Iwagakure. Once a member of the Explosion Corps. Once a pupil of the Third Tsuchikage"

Herbert then pointed at Hidan.

"Hidan, S-rank missing nin from Yugakure, confirmed immortal and Joshinist", said Herbert.

He looked to Pain.

"Almost every ninja here has a bingo book entry, I on the other hand have none. For a Ninja it would be careless to become either famous or infamous", said Herbert.

Pain nodded, his eyes never left Herbert.

"You have made your point, why have you come here", asked Pain.

"The CDA knows of Akatsuki, we have been following you for some time. We know of your plans to abduct the Jinchuriki of the tailed beasts, we also know you have plans for world domination. This is outside our jurisdiction", said Herbert as he commanded the masked bests to drop the barriers.

"Why release us", asked a stoic looking boy.

"Itachi Uchiha, Traitor of the Uchiha clan. Wielder of the Mangekyo Sharingan", said Herbert,

Itatchi nodded, his face stoic as ever. Herbert walked to the tble they were talking at and sat down.

"As I said you are outside our jurisdiction, The CDA focuses on protecting humanity from threats that it is not yet ready to know", said Herbert.

"Explain", commanded Pain.

Herbert nodded.

"Tell me what do you know of Gods", asked Herbert.

"I am a God", said Pain.

Herbert tried to resist the urge to make a joke. He calmed himself and remembered the information in the less pretentious acting books. He stared at Pain for a moment before shaking his head.

"Sorry, you're no God. And trust me I should know", said Herbert.

"And how would you know motal", asked Pain, with venom in his voice.

"Hmanity is not alone in the stars. There are many planets with life on it. The Great Race of Yith, the Elder Things, the Mi-go, The Star Spawn, and many other races exist. Many of these races speak of creatures who are Gods. First are the Outer Gods, being so powerful that their mere existence is a blasphemy. Below the Outer Gods are Great Old Ones, infinitely weaker than Outer gods, yet infinitely more powerful than the strongest of Ninja. The influence of the Great Old Ones is planetary, the influence of Outer Gods in multiversal", said Herbert.

No one spoke as the looked at the man before them.

"Life, on other planets. Do you take me for a fool", spoke Pain with contained anger.

"What you believe is irelevent to what is true. You should not focus on extraterrestrial life, you should instead have focused on alien Gods", said Herbert.

"What Gods, Pain-Sama is only God, Tobi knows cause he told Tobi so", said a man in an orange mask.

Herbert really wanted to talk to this man. He sounded like someone who he could agree with. He almost sighed that he had to continue this masquerade.

"Ten Years from now, there will be no world to rule", said Herbert.

He Rose from his seat and looked at the many members of Akatsuki.

"In ten years the stars will be right, when they are the ancient city of R'lyeh will rise from the ocean. Within this city is the slumbering form of Cthulhu, a Great Old One so alien that human minds cannot grasp it. To so much as gaze at Cthulhu's image is to forfeit your sanity. He appears as a mountain sized humanoid beast with a many tentacled head and massive bat like wings. To give you an idea of Cthulhu's power, the nine tailed fox would hold less than a fraction of one percent of Cthulhu's power. Cthulhu is a mindless living force of nature, a being so destructive and alien that humanity has no hope of controlling, or killing it", said Herbert.

"Why tell us this", asked Pain.

"The CDA is attempting to stop Cthulhu from rising. Our plans are in motion as we speak and our agents are moving these plans forward", said Herbert.

"You yourself said that humanity has no way of killing it. How do ou plan on stopping this being", asked Sasori.

"We have no plans to kill Cthulhu, we merely need to keep him busy just long enough until the stars are no longer right. If we succeed then he will slumber until the stars are right once more. We plan on delaying humanities extinction", said Herbert.

"Delay?", asked Pain.

"We are destined to one day fail. One day Cthulhu will rise and we will fail, we plan on delaying our end as long as humanly possible", said Herbert.

"And what would you ask of us", said a man who's lower face was hidden.

"Kakuzu, I only ask that you help us make sure humanity remains a living species", said Herbert.

"Who is your leader", asked Pain.

"A man with a heroic imagination, He believes that knowing the right thing to do is just as important as doing the right thing. He discusses what should be done often enough, and while I sometimes question his conclusions, I do not question his motives, ideals, or purpose. He has sacrificed a lot to help humanity, and will continue to do so. If you are looking for a name you are speaking to the wrong man, I would not betray his trust so easily"

Herbert walked to the entrance before he turned around.

"You do not have to answer now, or ever. Just know that if you wish to live more than ten years we are your best shot. We will be watching you", said Herbert.

Herbert disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing he was only a clone. The masked beasts fled the room leaving Akatsuki alone. They stood silent for a minute.

"So, what do we do", asked Deidra.

Pain looked at Deidra.

"We still have our goals", said Pain.

He looked down on the seat where Herbert sat. There say a folder. The folder was picked up by a girl with blue hair. She handed it to ain.

"Thank you Konan", said Pain as he opened it.

Back at Konoha Naruto was heading off to the arena. Today was the last day of the exam. Today he was going to fight Neji, no. He attempted to kill Hinata who in all reality did nothing wrong in her life, as they say actions speak louder than words, so he was not going to fight Neji, He was going to humiliate Him. He may have to hold back some of his powers but not all and that would be enough to teach a lesson in humility. Naruto breathed Easy as he walked into the Arena.


	50. The Finals

**Chapter 50 The Finals**

The rows were packed with people. All expecting to see the best Genin each village has to offer. The Hokage and Kazekage watched from the Kage box. They patiently waited for the Genin to arrive. Before they did the air became colder. They Turned to face a man with bronze skin wearing brightly colored and elaborate robes. He was adorned with Golden decorations.

"Who are you", asked The Hokage.

The man sat in the seat next to the Hokage. He looked at him and smiled.

"I have many names, but you may call me Pharaoh"

"These seats are reserved for kage", said the Hokage.

The Pharaoh smiled as ANBU came to restrain him. He merely lifted his hand. slowly the ANBU calmed as did the two Kage. They smiled and nodded to him as they looked down.

"An excellent day for the finals would you not agree Pharaoh", asked the Hokage.

"It most certainly is", said the Pharaoh.

The Hokage nodded. He turned to the Kazekage.

"I understand your children are in this tournament", said the Hokage.

"Indeed, they show much promise for ones so young", said the Kazekage.

"Perhaps that is for what one contains within", said the Pharaoh.

"Indeed Pharaoh, tell me from where do you hail", asked the Kazekage.

"You would not have heard of it _snake_", said the Pharaoh.

Only the Kazekage could here that last word but he was not worried. It was as if he were calmed by the mere presence of the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh smiled as he watched the chunin hopefuls enter the ring.

Naruto watched as the Procter explained the rules. His eyes were drawn to the Kage box. He could tell their were three people watching him, but the man not dressed as a Kage did not stand out in his mind almost as if he were someone of unimportance despite his unusual choice of clothing. He shrugged it off. Soon everyone left the ring until only he and Neji remained. They faced each other.

"It is your fate to lose today Uzumaki", said Neji.

"I'm sorry, but you know my stance on fate. I also have to say that I am not here to fight you Neji", said Naruto.

Neji looked at Naruto confused.

"What do you..."

"I am here to humiliate you", said Naruto.

Neji narrowed his eyes as he took his stance. The Procter looked at each of them.

"Begin", he said.

Neji lunged for Naruto who did not even move. He stood there with his hands behind his back. When Neji went to hit he disappeared. He stood behind Neji. Naruto cleared his throat to gain Neji's attention. Instantly he attacked but once again Naruto was gone. He stood next to Neji. With each attack Naruto moved without being seen dodging every single attack without even moving. As Neji scowled Naruto smirked.

"You won't lay a finger on me Neji", said Naruto.

Neji continued his attacks but Naruto just kept seemingly teleporting around the field.

"Is this the Hyuuga prodigy they speak so highly of Neji. I am not impressed", said Naruto.

Neji was furious. He continued to attack though it seemed like no matter what he was unable to hit Naruto. Then Naruto stopped. Neji saw his chance and aimed right for Naruto's chest. He was shocked when Naruto's arm moved to fast for him to see and grabbed his forearm. His fingers less than an inch from Naruto's chest.

"Come now Neji, surely you can land a single hit", said Naruto.

Neji attempted to attack with his other arm but it was stopped by Naruto with his free hand. Neji kicked at Naruto but he vanished before it even connected. Neji scanned the battle field with his Byakugan. He saw Naruto stood in the branches of a charged for the tree but was caught off guard when he was punched from behind. He turned to see several clones of Naruto standing behind them.

"How could I miss them", said Neji to himself in disbelief.

Naruto's clones walked forward. One of them with a tentacle lashed out cutting his ear lobe causing him to bleed on his shoulder. Neji grabbed his ear as he watched the clones.

"Two reasons, one is you have tunnel vision for the real Naruto, the second is a...weakness in the Byakugan. You did not think I would face an opponent with a month of foreknowledge and not research everything I could on him did you", asked Naruto.

Neji narrowed his eyes as he watched all the clones surround him. Naruto smirked as he remembered the files he read and came to a conclusion. It was not difficult to find reports on Hyuuga members who were KIA, what was most interesting was that over ninty percent of all deaths were from behind. More specifically directly behind. Logically that must have meant a blind spot of some kind. After some guess work he found it.

"Truth be told you are doing better than expected, but it matters not. Your arrogance and contempt blinds you to a state of superiority you do not truely possess. You may be a member of one of the most influential clans in Konoha, but that is where your weakness lies, when generations of clan techniques are passed through the ages, then you become predictable. Your clan has failed to adapt, and those who do not adapt perish in the sands of time. Truthfully this is true for every clan that functions like this. Most of my class from the accademy use clan techniques and are more than happy to show them off. That makes detecting weakness as simple as watching. As for me, well I don't reveal everything, though right now I think that I can make a few acceptions", said the Clones in unison

All the clones made several hand seals around Neji. They stood in a circle around him.

"Wind release: Great Breakthrough", said Naruto.

At once a torrent of wind from all around Neji hit. The force was so great that he was unable to move in any direction. The force of the wind even began to suck the air from his lungs leaving Neji light-headed. When the Jutsu stopped Neji was having difficulties catching his breath. Naruto bit his thumb and slammed it on the Ground. A Gug appeared, this caused several screams from around the arena. Though the Gug Did not attack Neji. Instead it dug it's claws underground and pulled out a pipe. Soon the field was covered in water.

"Most water Jutsu I know require existing water, So I had to improvise. Hopefully the restrooms still work after we're done", said Naruto.

He began creating hand signs while Neji finally catching his breath backed away from the Gug. The Gug ignored him and instead repaired the pipe before it disappeared.

"Lightning release:Paralyzing palm", said Naruto.

Small sparks came from his hand. He lowered it to the water still on the ground. Neji realized to late he was standing in the same puddle of water. Naruto stood and brushed his hands off. He walked up to Neji.

"Like it, I made it myself. Not overly flashy but good with momentary paralysis, though with the water it was difficult to aim for the nerves correctly so it will last a bit longer, you should be able to move normally in a few hours", said Naruto.

"Winner Uzumzki Naruto", said the Proctor.

Naruto smiled as he kneeled next to Neji.

"Or I can do this", said Naruto.

His hand surrounded in small sparks and he touched Neji on his shoulder. While he did Some of Neji's blood got on his hand. Neji now found he could move normally, Naruto offered his other hand to Neji who refused it to get up himself.

"I didn't even land a hit", said Neji.

"Of course you didn't, you were at a disadvantage against an enemy who knew everything about you while you knew nothing about me. Arrogance was your fatal flaw Neji, and I exploited the hell ot of it", said Naruto.

Neji looked at Naruto for a moment before turning away. Naruto cleared his throat to get Neji to turn to him.

"Please Neji, you are not invincible, And your plight is not bad enough to justify killing your cousin. It's not her fault how things work in your clan. Besides the future isn't set in stone, maybe one day that barbaric seal will be nothing more than a faded memory", said Naruto while pointing to Neji's forehead.

Naruto placed his hand in his pockets wiping Neji's blood on a rag and went back to the booth. Once inside he Secretly put it in a petri dish. It could come in handy latter.

Hiashi Hyuuga was dumbfounded, not only did Neji lose, but he hadn't landed a single hit. Hinabi was in much the same state. Hinata smiled as Naruto left. Most of the audience was in a similar state before they began cheering. Sakura who sat next to Ino could think of nothing to say and simply watched Naruto leave. When Naruto got back to the booth He sat next to Shikamaru.

The Pharaoh nodded as Naruto left back to the waiting booth. It was entertaining to see. He turned to the Hokage.

"Clever child", said the Pharaoh.

"Yes, he is. Always has been", said The Hokage.

"I look forward to his next match, perhaps he still will surprize us. Perhaps you should hold back your plans Kazekage", said the Pharaoh as he glanced at the Kazekage with a smile.

"I understand", said the Kazekage nodding.

"What plans exactly", asked the Hokage.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with my dear Hokage", said the Pharaoh.

"Yes, I understand", said the Hokage.

Nyarlathotep smiled. It was both simple and enjoyable to change the minds of humans with force. Rather cathartic actually. He turned back to the arena.

Naruto waited for Sasuke's match to begin, though he had yet to show up. While Waiting Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"Impressive match Naruto", said Shikamaru.

Naruto shrugged.

"I try", said Naruto.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Hey Naruto can I ask you something"

"I don't see why not", said Naruto.

"You remember those Great Old Ones and Outer Gods you told us about, well I was wondering. Do you think they are real", asked Shikamaru.

"Why bring this out all of a sudden", asked Naruto.

"I thought nothing of it until what happened at Dune and the Star Village", said Shikamaru.

Naruto nodded.

"I see, I do Shikamaru, My summons do not lie to me and I listen to them often", said Naruto.

"I was afraid of that", said Shikamaru.

After a while The judges decided to give Sasuke more time. They skipped his match for now and went for Shikamaru and Temari. It was a very long match that ended with Shikamaru having Temari right where he wanted her and...Surrendering.

"That was anti climactic", said Naruto.

He wasn't really paying attention to the matches as he went over a few things in his mind. His back was still sore from the surgery but not by much, he could manage. Really he was wondering what Herbert cold be working on. He said it was a weapon designed to fight Cthulhu but something like that was bound to be complex, and all it looked like he was doing was outfitting the Lab. He said he was almost finished but could not show us until it became nessisary to use. Then Naruto felt a clones memories going to him. Apparently as a message from Konohamaru about the color.

The creature cold not be properly studied because opening it's cage made everyone in the lab feel sick so it was obviously against being studied. What was interesting was exactly how the color retaliated. It would attempt to force Star Chakra into anyone close enough leading to them getting sick. While doing this it would try and convert them. Many clones were being studied after this and the results were interesting. So far all that could be researched was the effects it had on humans and nothing about the color itself.

It turned out Star Chakra was not Chakra but a newborn color. Using human bodies rather than a meteorite as a home. The Color was a parasite though it seemed that for the color to mature it needed to be around it's parrent otherwise nothing could happen which made it simple to research it's effects on human bodies. The Color in the meteorite had found a way to use Chakra as a form of reproduction. In many ways a Color was like the tailed beasts, a sentient form of chakra, though rather than being made of Chakra it was made of something similar yet different to chakra.

Konohamaru was working on ways to use this against Cthulhu though the behavior of the Color made it difficult. And the clones infected with Star Chakra would weaken. They had to be removed from the Color immediately for tests. A main difficulty was keeping them from dispelling. Should that happen some of the Star Chakra would be split among the other clones and Naruto. No one wanted to know what would happen should the Sentient Color meet with The Sentient Chakra of the nine tails. No one could guess what could happen though all tests showed a literal war going on in Naruto's chakra coils as the two forces battle for supremacy. And with the alien nature of the color lead it possible for the foxes attacks to be ineffective. And with Naruto and the fox being so closely intertwined the Color could possibly kill them both.

Naruto was drawn out of his thoughts when he looked up to see Sasuke and Kakashi appear in a cloud of smoke. It was time for his match against Gaara. Naruto watched intently. Things were bound to get interesting now.

Sasuke stood across from Gaara. He smirked. Gaara was nothing to be afraid of, at least thats what he thought. Now that Sasuke thought about it, ever since he saw the illusion Naruto showed him, it took a lot for him to feel fear. He ignored that for a moment to look at his opponent. Gaara's eyes were drawn to Naruto. Now Sasuke knew what both Naruto and Gaara held, hell Naruto told both him and Sakura, so it made since he would be interested in fighting Naruto. However that did not mean Sasuke was not peeved for being ignored.

"I'm your opponent, your eyes should be concentrated on me", said Sasuke.

Gaara's eyes turned to Sasuke and he smiled. The proctor stood between them both before raising his arm.

"Begin", he said as he brought his arm down.

Naruto watched the match with renewed interest. Sasuke was performing adamantly, though Gaara's shield moved much to fast for him to properly retaliate. Unless he had acquired something necessary to penetrate the shield he would not last long. That was when Sasuke held his hand out. Sparks began to form followed by the sound of many chirping birds. Sasuke ran toward Gaara while his hand was enveloped in lightning,, he dragged it against the ground while he ran. He plunged it into Gaara's shield.

"Chidori", screamed Sasuke.

The damage was intensive and it punched a fair sized hole in the sand. Naruto was impressed by the move. Though judging by Sasuke's breathing it took allot out of him. As the match went on Sasuke did not use the move again, but he was playing offensive more and managed to make Gaara actually move.

Sasuke was tired he felt like ending the match quickly so he prepared to make another Chidori. While he concentrated he could see the sand moving to him. He quickly took a quick leap to Gaara. Who was forming an orb of sand around him. Half way there what looked like a monsters eye appeared on the orb.

Sasuke smashed his Chidori into the 'eye'. It exploded into s barrage of sand. Sasuke was blown back. He hit the ground hard. When he looked up to see what happened he saw Gaara glaring at him. Sand flowed over his skin and looked like he was turning into some type of monster.

The Pharaoh watched the match with disinterest. He had come to view what Naruto would do and this was growing old. Even when the sand child began to change into a beast it did little to catch his attention. If anything this would result in the invasion starting when it originally was supposed to. Nyarlathotep couldn't have that. He lifted his arm and pointed to Gaara.

Gaara snarled at Sasuke. He walked slowly toward him, however with each step sand fell from his body. His monstrous form was no more. He looked at his sand in confusion.

"Mother?", he said with the slightest fear in his voice.

He turned frantic. He couldn't hear Shukaku. He turned to Sasuke, his face a mask of insanity.

"You", he said the word with fury and disgust.

His eyes widened in an insane display as he roared and ran toward Sasuke. Soon afterward Sasuke was enveloped in Sand. Gaara ran to him and continued to punch his exposed face in an enraged display of brutality. When Sasuke Fell to the ground his face was unrecognizable. Garra stomped on his chest.

"What did you do", said Gaara.

Gaara wanted to make Sasuke suffer. He was about to throw everything he had at Sasuke when the Procter appeared before him.

"It's over, you win", said the Proctor.

Gaaras eyes still were focused on Sasuke. He walked up to him.

"Take another step and you are going to be disqualified", said the Proctor.

Gaara froze. His eyes went from Sasuke to Naruto. They went back and forth until sand flowed into the gourd on his back. He slowly walked back to the booths.

"Fine", he said while still looking at Naruto.

Naruto glared at Gaara. He was an untaimed animal. Not exactly something that should be fighting against children no matter their profession. Sasuke was taken away on a stretcher. Naruto focused back on Gaara. Their was little doubt who would have to fight who at the end.

The Next match was

"The next match will be Naruto against Temari", said the Proctor.

Narto prepared to get up.

"I forfeit", said Temari.

That, was unexpected. Naruto looked at Temari who seemed more wary of Gaara than usual. Actually she seemed to be confused about something and her eyes kept looking to the sky as if she were expecting something. After that it was Shino and Gaara with Shino forfeiting as well. Dosu was staring at the sky much as Temari was but he had left after a while.

Nyarlathotep altered the decisions of the other ninja so that Naruto would fight again. With Temari forfeiting it made him irate though all he had to do was change the decision from Shino. Dosu was absent so that was of no consequence. Finally the Final match would start.

"Ok Naruto and Gaara", said the proctor

Finally a match was set up. Though Naruto was focused on the man in the Kage box. No matter what it was impossible to focus on him. It was like he was there but wasn't at the same time. It would have driven him crazy if he wasn't immune to it. He shook his head as he focused on Gaara. Who's face said that he wanted to end Naruto.

"Begin", said Genma.

Sand shot toward Naruto. He simply would disappear and appear all over the field. Long rande was going to be a problem. Mid range was going to be difficult. That ment Short range had to be chanced. Though with that shield of sand getting in would be nigh impossible. Though there were plenty of options most of them would give him away.

Naruto Turned his left arm into a blade. His right was a tentacle. The tentacle would slash at the sand before it got to close. He aimed his sword arm at Gaara. It extended an incredible length in the blink of an eye. It impacted with the sand shield and was stopped by the dense sand. The blade receded back to normal size before both arms turned into tentacles and slashed at the sand coming for him, dissipating it. Naruto stepped back. With each attack he was driven back as he tried to figure out something to do.

Summoning was possible though Naruto did not want to do that quite yet. He wanted to win this particular match without them. Naruto disappeared from sight. He reappeared in a tree hiding from Gaara he took a minute to come up with some way to break that shield without revealing what he was capable of.

He thought if it for a moment until he thought of something. Slowly his eyes looked back to the field. It was still wet. Naruto smiled as he jumped back onto the field. He lifted his hand with index and middle finger extended.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu", said Naruto.

The puddle on the ground became a mist so thick and saturated with chakra even the strongest of dojutsu could not see through it, but the Eyes of Azathoth was no normal dojutsu. The mist would condense into Gaara's sand causing it to lose cohesion. While Naruto used the ability to see sound to navigate the mist. He walked up to Gaara stood inches from him, and yet Gaara could not see him. Naruto shifted into Eldritch mode and grabbed Gaara's head. He began to read his thoughts.

Alone. Love only myself. Alone. Found friend, betrayal. Sand. Demon. Alone, always alone. Despair. From despair comes envy, from envy comes anger, for anger comes by being alone. Sleep, can't sleep. Won't sleep. Mother. Tanuki. Desert.

A range of thoughts, concepts, and ideas flooded into Naruto's mind before he let go. The mist would not last long without his access to Chakra.

"Where are you", screamed Gaara.

"Right here", said Naruto mere centimeters from his ear.

Gaara turned to the creature. The mist made it hard to make out but whatever it was only vaguely resembled human. Then a pain. Like four blades pierced his skin. They drank his blood. It did not last long.

Naruto retracted his tendrils. Gaara's blood made him feel weaker. He gained nothing from him. He breathed heavy as he turned back to normal. It was difficult to move for a moment. Apparently drinking toe blood of Jinchuriki was not a good idea. Naruto fell to his knees and vomited. It scratched at his throat. He looked down to see what came from him. He had vomited sand. He coughed at the feel of sand in his throat. It just kept coming. Then the sand forced its way out of him. It was painful. He was able to see the sand flow toward Gaara. He once again looked like a monster even as the water caused the sand to fall in clumps, His eyes seemed to glow as he glared at Naruto.

Back in the Booth Nyarlathotep had seen enough entertainment and it was growing increasingly trivial. He stood up and faded into the wind. He returned to his palace of chaos to watch the universe as a whole.

The two kage shook their head as if they were just woken from a spell. The Kazekage looked around before his eyes narrowed.

Naruto was healed rather quickly. He no longer held the mist ability up as it seemed as if Gaara could now see him. Some type of sixth sense to detecting chakra based on how shadow clones were confusing him. Though it was of little consequence. Naruto was drawn more so the the crowd. They all were not looking at the match bt rather looking up to the sky.

Naruto did as well but he saw nothing. Then the crowd seemed to grow tired after a moment a large explosion was heard. This did not bode well. Naruto stood as he saw smoke billowing in the distance. He turned back to Gaara who was being carried off by his siblings.

"Of course this happens. Nothing can ever be simple can it", said Naruto to himself.

Naruto created several Shadow clones. He looked at all of them.

"Ok I need several of you to awaken the spectators and ninja, tell them we are being attacked. One of you needs to dispel. Make sure the clones there know to suit up and see if they can stop this. Tell them stealth kills only", said Naruto.

"Yes sir", said the clones in unison.

Naruto looked around before taking out a kunai. He slashed his thumb.

"Time for reinforcements", said Naruto as he smacked his hand to the Ground.


	51. The Invasion

**Chapter 51 The Invasion**

The village was under attack and most of the forces were sleeping at the arena. While clones were trying to wake citizens and Ninja alike, Naruto first summoned a Shoggoth and sent it out to take care of the invaders. Then He summoned Byakhee, Several dozen of them. Many Gug, Nightgaunt, and Deep Ones were summoned in massive sizes, all with the same goal. Prevent the destruction of Konoha. Naruto felt light headed as he summoned one last beast.

"Yes my lord", said Xel.

"We're being attacked. Go investigate that dome. Ofer any help you can", said Naruto.

"It shall be done", said Xel as he leapt away.

Naruto looked to the distance in the direction Gaara went. He called a Byakhee to fly to him. He leapt on the Byakhee who was about to take off after Gaara.

"Naruto"

Naruto turned to the voice to see Sasuke. He looked much better though still out of it after his match.

"I'm coming", said Sasuke.

"You're in no condition to fight Sasuke", said Naruto.

"Hasn't stopped me before", said Sasuke.

Naruto looked to the sky, putting his middle finger and thumb in his mouth to create a loud whistle. A moment later a Byakhee landed next to them.

"Get on", said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded as he mounted the Byakhee.

"Hold on tight", said Naruto.

They took off after Gaara at incredible speeds. While flying toward Gaara Naruto turned to Sasuke. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a Soldier Pill. He tossed it to Sasuke.

"That should get you back on your feet", said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded as he tossed it in his mouth. Naruto looked down to see Gaara's siblings carrying him off.

"Sasuke", said Naruto.

Sasuke's attention was turned to Naruto, who's face was serious.

"Whatever you see me do today, can you keep it a secret", asked Naruto.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but nodded. Naruto smiled at his response.

"Good", said Naruto.

Their Byakhee did a nose dive before stopping in front of the Sand Sibblings.

"And just where do you think You are going", asked Naruto.

They glared at Naruto. Kankuro turned to his siblings.

"Get Gaara out of here Temari, I'll take care of them", said Kankuro.

Temari nodded as she leapt off. Kankuro reached for his back to pull at a bandage to reveal the hidden puppet. Chakra strings came from his fingers connecting to his puppet. Then A swarm of insects surrounded him. Shino had walked out of the side looking to Naruto.

"You go on ahead, I'll take care of him", said Shino.

Naruto smiled and nodded. He turned back to Sasuke.

"Lets go", said Naruto.

They took off again. The speed of the Byakhee made it simple to reach the two in a matter of moments. They stopped in front of them again.

"So, want to explain whats going on. I should tell you no one can outrun a Byakhee", said Naruto.

Temari turned from Naruto to Gaara. Then Back to Naruto.

"I won't let you hurt him", said Temari.

Naruto nodded.

"Good to know, but I am afraid I can't let you leave", said Naruto.

"Temari", spoke Gaara.

She looked at her brother with hesitance.

"Leave him to me", said Gaara.

Reluctantly she let him down. Gaara rose to reveal his body was still covered in sand, resulting in his monstrous visage. Naruto turned to Sasuke whispering just loud enough for him to hear.

"Sasuke, you take out Temari, she is a wind user and you have fire, so you might be able to take her out quickly. I'll keep Gaara occupied, one of my elements is water so it shouldn't be difficult to keep him busy if that sand becomes a big problem. Once she's out we converge on Gaara", said Naruto.

"Works for me", said Sasuke as he leapt off the Byakhee.

Naruto did the same. He turned to there mounts.

"Go back and help the village", said Naruto.

They took off like lightning back to the village.

After a few moments they looked at their opponents. Then the sound of another Byakhee was heard. Naruto turned to See Sakura riding a Byakhee and heading for them.

"Looks like we got company", said Naruto.

Sasuke looked up as Sakura descended down. Her Byakhee hovered next to them.

"Need any help", she asked.

"Sure", said Naruto.

He kept an eye on his opponents.

"Help Sasuke with Temari, once she is out of the picture we can all concentrate on Gaara", said Naruto.

"Right", she said as she leapt from her mount.

"Sakura, I need to ask you something", said Naruto.

He whispered it so the others would not hear. Sakura had turned to Naruto.

"I need you to promise me that no matter what you see me do, you won't reveal anything you see", asked Naruto.

Sakura froze for a moment before reluctantly nodding. Naruto nodded back.

"Lets Go", said Naruto.

Not far from them Sai was hiding to watch there battle against Gaara. Naruto looked right at him for a split second before cursing.

Back in the village Naruto's summons made short work of the Sound and Sand ninja. An army of differing creatures had all converged around a dome of energy. Inside the dome was Orochimaru and the Third Hokage.

"I can't believe you have fallen so low Orochimaru", said the third.

Orochimaru chuckled.

"No, I have not fallen. I have seen the truth old man. This fight will be mine. Lord Yig has blessed me with his power. You cannot win", said Orochimaru.

Orochimaru flicked his arms causing them to turn into hooded cobra. They hissed at the Hokage.

"I am more powerful that I have ever been in my life", said Orochimaru.

Hiruzen removed his Kage robes and Hat. He looked to the smiled when the sound of crackling electricity was heard. Both he and Orochimaru looked to a fish like creature glowing a purple color rip a fair sized hole into the Dome of chakra before leaping in. It's white eyes glowed a furious Purple color as it hopped next to the Hokage.

"Oh, and what are you", asked Orochimaru.

"So, you are the Yig worshiper. I am not impressed by you", said Xel.

Xel faced the Hokage.

"My name is Xel, Lord Naruto has sent me to aid you", said Xel.

"Hope you are good in a fight", said Hiruzen.

Xel exploded with psionic energy. His body hovered off the ground slightly.

"Do not worry about me", said Xel.

"A fish against a snake, how interesting. Tell me where is Naruto. I would like to meet him again", said Orochimaru.

"I am Xel, keeper of Forbidden Knowledge, wielder of Psionic powers beyond mortal comprehension, and Speaker for the Immortal Deep Ones. I am thousands of years old. Even blessed by Yig, before me you are no serpent, you are but a worm", said Xel.

Orochimaru smirked as Two coffins busted from the ground behind him. They opened to reveal the corpses of the first and second Hokage.

"You are outnumbered", said Orochimaru.

There was a cloud of smoke near Hiruzen. When it cleared A white furred Ape stood Next to the Hokage.

"I don't think so Orochimaru", said Hiruzen.

Back in the Village Konohamaru was calmly watching the chaos around him. He let out a sigh.

"Right when I was about to make a breakthrough with the Color", he said Outloud.

He heard the sound of someone hitting the ground behind him. He turned to see Dosu.

"Well what have we here. The honorable Grandson", said the boy.

He lifted his arm to Reveal the Melody Arm. Konohamaru raised an eyebrow at it.

"Interesting device", said Konohamaru.

Konohamaru lifted his arm. Dosu was shocked when his melody arm flew from his arm and Went to Konohamaru who's body was glowing a purple light.

"This should be interesting for the scientist", said Konohamaru.

"How did you...", that was all Dosu could say before He was lifted off the ground.

"You have little chance", said Konohamaru.

Dosu was flung into a wall. Then into another, over and over again Konohamaru used his mental abilities to devastate Dosu before smashing his broken body into the ground. He walked up to it.

"challenging a Yithian is unwise human", said Konohamaru.

Then Dosus body convulsed. Snaked busted from his skin. His dead body was worked like a puppet from within by the parasitic snakes. His bandages fell to reveal snakes coming from his mouth and covered eye. His other eye fell as another snake came out.

"Apparently Orochimaru has gained much from Yig if he entrusted you parasites to him", said Konohamaru.

"Young one is not as he seems", spoke the many snakes.

"You have a hive mind", asked Konohamaru.

"We are many, and yet we are one", said the snakes.

"How many have been infected in this way", asked Konohamaru.

The snakes gave off a hiss like laughter.

"You need not know, Lord Yig has found Orochimaru worthy, He wishes an invasion, and an invasion he shall have", said the Snakes.

The infected body moved strangely to Konohamaru. He lifted his hand to create a special seal.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu", said Konohamaru.

Several clones appeared around him.

" I have access to both psionic abilities as well as the powers these ninja have. You will not find me easy prey", said Konohamaru.

"Indeed, shall we begin", said the snakes as they lunged to the clones.

Throughout the village The Eldritch beasts fought against the forces of Sand and Sound. Deep Ones leapt from buildings to rip and tear throats out using razor sharp claws and needle like teeth. Byakhee would fly down to lift ninja into the sky and drop them from thousands of feet in the sky. Gug would smash and swipe with their four massive arms. Shoggoth would easily envelop dozens of Ninja at a time. All the while Naruto's squads would use their technology to kill from a distance. They were transformed to hide their appearance and wear the masks and gauntlets created by Herbert. Using automatic Kunai launchers they took out forces from far away. The invasion was not going as Orochimaru had planed.

Temari went down quickly with the combined forces of Sasuke and Sakura. She was much more focused on her brother. As soon as she was down They joined Naruto against Gaara.

Naruto could see that he was being watched by Sai. He could not go all out and reveal his full abilities to Danzo. He was using what abilities he did know. By the time Sakura and Sasuke joined the Fight, Gaara was getting a lot more sand.

"I don't think their is enough water to stop him if he keeps growing", said Naruto.

"What do you suggest", asked Sasuke.

Naruto dodged claws of sand. Gaara seemed to be getting much more dangerous by the second.

"Glass him", said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded as he went through hand signs.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu", said Sasuke.

The massive ball of fire hit Gaara's arm of sand turning it into glass.

"Sakura, remember when you used that strength at the preliminaries", said Naruto.

"Yeah"

"Bust the glass", said Naruto.

Sakura nodded as she leapt to Gaara. With a single punch the Glass was turned into massive jagged shards. Naruto used a tentacle to grab one and another to grab Sakura. Using the Shard as a spear he threw it at Gaara who swatted it away with his tail of sand.

"Dammit", said Naruto.

Naruto put Sakura next to him.

"This isn't working", said Sasuke.

"This is going to take allot out of me, just watch me carefully", said Naruto.

He began to create hand signs, different ones with each hand. He grabbed his forearm.

"Y'Golonac Scream", said Naruto.

The fanged mouth appeared on his hand. It released a massive scream that Naruto had to look away from. the colors of sound. Gaara covered his ears as they began to bleed. He fell down exhausted. Naruto cancelled the move before he passed out. He almost lost his balance when Sasuke grabbed him.

"I don't feel so good", said Naruto.

"Think it worked", asked Sakura.

The looked at the unconscious form of Gaara. He wasn't moving.

"I think so", said Naruto.

He sat down to catch his breath. Then sand began to flow to Gaara. His monstrous formed became massive as a demonic laughter was heard.

"I'm Free", spoke Shukaku.

"Shit", said Naruto.

He stood up and looked to Both Sasuke and Sakura.

"You guys stay back, I'm going to call in the big guy", said Naruto.

He removed a Kunai and sliced his palm. He focused hard as he held it out. Suddenly a storm appeared. Thunder, winds, and lightning was heard in the massive clouds above. The air became cold. Then it started to rain. Naruto looked at a hiding Sai but ignored him. There was a worst enemy right now. A small flood appeared on the ground before Naruto slammed his palm down. A cold mist formed and in the water a reflection of a massive beast with many tentacles could be seen. Huge tentacles came from the shallow water as if they were deep as the ocean. It was followed by the massive form of Dagon. He looked at Shukaku.

"Finally, something worthy of my attention", spoke a booming voice.

Dagon slammed his hands to the ground before a massive white stone monolith was dragged by Dagon from the water. It was covered in hieroglyphs depicting fish, crabs, Octopi , and other such aquatic symbols. Dagon hefted the monolith onto his shoulder before facing Shukaku.

"Let us fight", said Dagon.

"And who the hell are you", asked Shukaku.

Dagon did not answer as he swung the monolith like a club at Shukaku.

Xel was not one to be impressed by mortals, but the Hokage and Orochimaru as well as his undead slaves were quite interesting to fight. His Psionic powers countered the wood users abilities well, the second Hokage was nearly useless aginst him, yet surprisingly they were doing some damage.

"Using water against a Deep One is as effective as flames aginst a fire vampire", said Xel.

"You impress me for a summon", said the first Hokage.

"You should see lord Dagon and Mother Hydra, compared to me they are gods", said Xel as he mentally smashed the tree coming for him to splinters.

"I would expect you to be the boss summon", said the Second Hokage.

"I am not", said Xel.

The second Hokage attacked Xel with a series of powerful strikes, though the physiology of a Deep One was much different from a human and most attacks were designed for human weak points.

Xel pushed the second back with telekinesis though he simply held his ground.

"Impressive, that should have ripped you to pieces", said Xel.

Xel examined the second for a moment and noticed that he was regenerating.

"I see", said Xel.

He flew back to the third Hokage who had just backed off from Orochimaru.

"Any ideas", asked the Hiruzen.

"The undead ones heal fast. I can rip their atoms apart though it will be unfocused and there will be much collateral damage. I recommend that as a last resort", said Xel.

The Hokage heafted his adamantine staff over his shoulder.

"Well, can you open the barier to let some help in", asked Hiruzen.

"I can go back and forth, though letting others in or out is beyond my abilaties. However...", Said Xel as he looked to the ones holding the barrier up.

"I can get rid of it", said Xel.

"Go. I'll keep them busy", said Hiruzen.

Xel flew toward a man with six arms. He observed him with interest as he hovered above him. Xels body glowed a brilliant purple as he reached out and began to force a hole in the barrier to the six armed man.

He moved away causing the entire barrier to fall. Immediately ANBU poured in. Orochimaru only laughed. As kunai were plunged into him snakes fell instead of blood. They slithered back to his body closing the wounds.

"Lord Yig has granted me more power than any of you could possibly imagine", said Orochimaru as the undead Hokage and the Sound four surrounded him.

Thw ANBU surrounded the Hokage and Xel. That was when the building they were on exploded. They turned to see a massive tentacle covered in eyes and mouths. It was colored a dark red from the many ninja it had devoured. Xel smiled.

"Let us see how you fare against the shoggoth", said Xel with a toothy grin.

Konohamaru was standing over the defeated body of Dosu his clones had all used mental telekinesis pulled him in their own direction tearing him apart. Now though parasitic snakes slithered out and bored there way into a new body and attacked Konohamaru again. Konohamaru threw out psionic energy but the beast twisted and dodged the attacks. Konohamaru flicked his fingers raising hundreds of Kunai into the air with his mind. With a simple gesture they were flung at the snake beast impaling him. A decapitated snakes head fell to the ground next to it's body. The headless body grew a head while the head grew a body and slithered into another dead body. Now there were two reanimated snake puppets facing Konohamaru.

"Can't make this easy can you", he said as he created a barrier around both of them. They were stuck now, though he couldn't hold it for long. He smiled as he got an idea. He slowly closed his palm causing the psionic barrier to get smaller and smaller, until they were squished inside. He released his hold as a river of blood poured down. Konohamaru was about to leave when the crimson liquid formed into a snake shaped beast made entirely of blood.

"You cannot kill a creation of a Great Old One so easy Yithian", spoke the blood snake.

That was when the sewer opened. Herbert leaned out with the manhole on his head.

"What I miss", he said.

Konohamaru pointed to the snake of blood.

"Oh, I see. So wierd stuff huh", said Herbert as he climbed out of the hole throwing the cover haphazardly over his shoulder. He looked at the snake of blood.

"Once we are done with this I want the whole story", said Herbert.

He uncovered his arm to reveal an Automatic Kunai launcher was grafted to his forearm.

"What is that", asked Konohamaru.

"Like I said, I will be the first mad scientist cyborg. He flipped a switch on the device causing the barrel to rotate. He pointed it at the blood snake and released a volley of flaming kunai.

Dagon and Shukaku were still fighting mercilessly. Dagon's water abilities had caused Shukaku difficulties moving. He would use his Monolith to smash Shukaku aside.

"A demon has little chance against the likes of me", said Dagon.

He threw the monolith to the ground. He slithered over to it wrapping his tentacles around it. Instantly Spiked rusty chains covered in coral shot out and wrapped around Shukaku. They dragged him toward the monolith. Naruto had climbed on top of Dagons head. He could see Gaara unconscious on Shukaku's own head.

"I see, when he sleeps the demon comes out", said Naruto.

Shukaku struggled against the chains but they only held tighter. His sand was much to wet to flow through the chains.

"He is of little consequence, a valiant effort to fight though his form of sand made him easy prey", said Dagon.

Shukaku looked around almost in fear.

"What are you", asked the Demon.

Dagon slithered around the monolith to face Shukaku directly. He towered over the beast of sand by a good portion.

"I am Lord Dagon, child of Cthulhu, first of the Deep Ones, and Master of the sea", said Dagon.

Narto leapt off of Dagons Head to face Gaara directly.

That was when Shukaku began to laugh. A shard or glass busted from his skin and almost impaled Naruto. Naruto narrowly avoided it by leaping back onto Dagon.

"He must have kept the glass hidden within him. I can't get on him without being impaled", said Naruto.

"He has no chance against the likes of me, we will wait him out", said Dagon.

That was when sand from all over flowed to Shukaku. He himself seemed to flow up. Soon Gaara was imprisoned inside the glass as a Shukaku turned into a living sandstorm. It cut into Dagons flesh, though not enough to even hurt the Great Old One. He lifted the monolith over his shoulder as he observed the sandstorm. It was made of individual sand particles rather than the packed condensed sand from before. In this state and at this size it would take quite some time to bring the entire thing down.

"He is still weak, but I cannot attack him like this. Call my mate", said Dagon.

Naruto nodded as he slashed his palm. He flicked his hand and the blood hit the water below. Hydra burst from the water wielding a massive Harpoon of ivory and gold. She viewed the sandstorm and looked to Dagon.

"A living sandstorm, interesting. Why call me, surly this is simple to deal with", asked Hydra.

"I have grown tired of the sand beast. I wish to end this quickly", said Dagon.

Hydra nodded as she hefted her Harpoon up. Dagon put the Monolith down as she plunged her Harpoon into the top of it. It was struck by lightning as soon as she let go. Both Dagon and Hydra began to fade. Naruto jumped from Dagons head and landed on a tree. He watched as their bodies became mist. The thick white mist blanketed the area turning into thick black clouds that poured rain over the Sandstorm. Lightning struck as twisters appeared in the storm. They sucked up Water becoming Waterspouts. The Water spouts sucked in masses of Sand from the living sandstorm. Floating in the Storm were many strange eel like creatures that grabbed Gaara's cage of glass. They bit down shattering the glass. As he fell Gaara awoke. His sand began to fall to the ground. The clouds condensed back into Dagon and Hydra who looked as Gaara fell. He was caught by wet sand hapazardously but still hit the ground hard.

"Call on us should you require our aid again", said Hydra.

"Until we meet again keeper of the eyes", said Dagon.

They dove back into the shallow water. Their reflections disappeared and the water quickly was sucked into the earth leaving it damp.

Naruto limped over to Gaara. He had never before felt Chakra exhaustion like he did now, though he fought on. Sai was gone which afforded Naruto some relief. He turned back to Sasuke and Sakura who looked like they just got out of a battle theirselves. They were covered in damp sand and water.

"That was like two forces of nature fighting each other", said Sakura.

"Only one was a force of nature. Dagon and Hydra are Great Old Ones, how they look or how their bodies behave is not completely set in stone", said Naruto.

He limped over to Gaara's body and looked down on it. Gaara tried to crawl away.

"Stay away from me", said Gaara.

Naruto stopped walking.

"You lose Gaara", said Naruto.

He shakily stood up and tried to call sand to him, but it was much to damp. He was in no state to move.

"Cut your losses", said Naruto.

Temari and Kankuro appeared next to Gaara and hefted him up. Temari had her fan in one hand and pointed it at Naruto.

"Stay back", said Temari.

"He's done for. This fight is over anyway", said Naruto.

Naruto stood up as his body began to regenerate from Kurama's chakra, though He still felt weak he was improving. Temari and Kankuro looked at Naruto before leaping off.

"Hold on", said Gaara.

They stopped. Gaara turned to Naruto.

"Why didn't you kill me", asked Gaara.

Naruto crossed his arms.

"There are much worse things out there than you Gaara. Besides Killing you won't accomplish anything", said Naruto.

He turned back to the village, his vision blurred as he looked at it's state.

"Hope everything is going alright over there", said Naruto right before he passed out.

Orochimaru quickly found out that a Shoggoth was not an enemy he should take lightly. No matter what he threw at it it was unaffected on the blob like beast. At first it was like fighting water. When Orochimaru lit it on fire it only made it worse as now he had to deal with a flaming Shoggoth. The fire would remain on it's oil colored form but did not burn through it's membrane. It enveloped the two undead Hokage and dissolved them into nothing. It wasn't long before Orochimaru decided to cut his losses.

"Retreat", said Orochimaru. His arm turned into the cobra head and stretched far into the forest before biting down on a tree. He lifted himself into the air pulling himself away. The sound four chased after him.

"Your village will be a sacrifice to Yigs power soon enough", said Orochimaru. Before e left his other arm turned into a snake and lunged to the Hokage. It was caught by Xel who severed it with a psionic blade. Orochimaru began to bleed snakes. He smiled as he left. The snakes he bled slithered into dead bodies. They were reanimated And began to attack.

"Be careful, cutting one of these snakes that possess the bodies will result in two more", said Xel.

The began to attack the reanimated corpses. It wasnt long until the flaming Shoggoth began enveloping them into it's mass feasting on them, though Many of the snakes slithered out and headed to the still living ANBU. They attempted to Bite at them. That was when the giant head turned into a massive snake. It hissed at the ANBU. The other snakes slithered toward it and onto it's skin. They interlocked creating a humanoid like shape made of many snakes. The giant one that Had been Orochimarus arm served as it's head. The many snakes that made up this creature hissed in unison. Some spat poison at the Shoggoth while nimbly leaping around. While the Shoggoth was attacking one or Orochimaru's snake summons knocked it aside with it's head. It slithered toward the Shoggoth, and the two titanic beasts battled each other. The mass of many snakes leapt around and would bite several ANBU causing their bodies to produce more snakes that only slithered to the creature adding to it's size.

"What is that thing", asked Hiruzen.

"The Snake that Walks, Loyal only to Yig. Orochimaru must have gained his favor to let these loose", said Xel.

Hiruzen hit the beast with his staff.

"Who is Yig", asked Hiruzen.

"Yig is the serpent god, patron deity of snakes. He is cruel to those who harm snakes, but blesses those who are not", said Xel.

Hiruzen used his staff to push the Snake that Walks away though several would slither down his staff in an attempt to bite him.

"Sounds like the worst thing Orochimaru could have discovered. I may need to have a talk with Naruto after this", said Hiruzen.

He shook his staff free of snakes.

Xel began to form a sphere of mental power in his hands. He flung a ball of psionic energy at where the creatures main head. It only regenerated. Xel leapt away to avoid it's fangs.

"It is impossible to kill as we are now. We could try burning it", said Xel.

"Better than any plan I have", said Hiruzen.

Hiruzen created several hand signs.

"Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet", said Hiruzen.

A massive Dragon like head appeared on the ground. It spat Balls of mud at the Snake. Hiruzen did several more hand signs.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet", said Hiruzen.

A blast of fire hit the balls of mud turning them into searing stone When it impacted with the Snake that Walks it burst into flames. It thrashed around before with one last move it flung itself to the Hokage. One Snake bit down on his arm. Not wasting any time Xel mentally pushed the Beast back before using a psionic blade to cut off Hiruzens arm. In mid air His hand grew a snake tail from it giving it the appearance of a snake whose head was a hand. Xel used his mental powers to fling the hand into the fire with the rest. He turned back to Hiruzen who was missing his arm slightly below his elbow. He used his psionic powers to stop blood from poring out. He looked at the Hokage.

"You will be fine", said Xel.

The Hokage nodded weakly before he passed out.

Herbert watched Konohamaru blew out fire from his mouth causing the Snake of blood turned into a pile of ash. Herbert hid his cybernetic arm and looked at Konohamaru.

"Well, that was fun", said Herbert.

"I find your idea of fun disturbing", said Konohamaru.

"Whatever, so since we are here. Wanna collect some dead bodies for research", Asked Herbert.

Konohamaru looked over the village. The destruction was massive. though the battles were dying down. Already had the Sand ninja turned on Sound when work of their Kazekage being Orochimaru became known. And with the army of Eldritch beasts there was little sound could do. Though the summons were destroying much of the village when they attacked. Konohamaru turned back to Herbert.

"Sure why not", said Konohamaru.

Herbert nodded as he took off his mask.

"You know, for a body stealing time traveling slug, you're not half bad", said Herbert.

"And for an undeniably insane scientist with questionable morals, you aren't half bad either", said Konohamaru.

Sasuke and Sakura dragged Naruto back to the village. He could stand, but walking was much more looked where they were dragging him, his eyes widened. They were bringing him to a hospital.

"Don't", said Naruto.

"Naruto, you're hurt. The fighting is slowing, we can get you to the hospital safely", said Sakura.

Naruto shook his head.

"They won't know what to do. My body is too changed", said Naruto.

Sasuke looked warily at Naruto.

"What do you mean", asked Sasuke.

Naruto turned to each of them. And attempted to stand.

"They would realize I'm not fully...Well, human", said Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at him in confusion.

"What", asked Sakura.

Naruto took a deep breath. He looked to a manhole cover then back to them.

"There is something you two need to see", said Naruto.


	52. Welcome to the CDA

**Chapter 52 Welcome to the CDA**

"You want us to go down a sewer", said Sakura.

"I know, but there is something important you two must see", said Naruto.

Reluctantly Sakura followed Naruto and Sasuke down. They walked through the sewers for quite some time until they reached a gate. Naruto opened it. They stood in a blank square room.

"Is this it", asked Sasuke.

Naruto did not answer as he pushed a brick in the wall.

"Stand back, the biometric scanner doesn't recognize you", said Naruto.

They did as he said. Naruto made his way to the middle of the room. A single small brick slid to the side revealing a blue light. The light went from up to down twice before it turned off. Immediately a huge wall of the room slid to the side revealing a steel door. Naruto walked up to it and it opened. They stared in awe at the clones surrounding strange screens and others working with machinery best described as alien. Naruto looked at their faces and smirked.

"Sakura, Sasuke. Welcome to the CDA", said Naruto.

Konohamaru and Herbert were collecting the dead bodies of sound ninja. With their genetic modification it was bound to be interesting to research. They saw Xel standing over an unconcious Third Hokage who was missing an arm.

"Looks like he seen better days", said Herbert.

"A missing limb is better than death", said Konohamaru.

Herbert shrugged. He looked off to the side to see two dead bodies.

"Hey, aren't those the sound genin here for the chunin exams", asked Herbert.

"I did not pa attention to this nonsense", said Konohamaru.

"Lets take them. They look like they would enjoy a little undead interrogation. Also look at him, he has holes in his arms. He's a cyborg. I am so going to copy that", said Herbert as he sealed their dead bodies.

"Hey, shouldn't we check up on fish stick", asked Herbert as he pointed at Xel.

"Why would I purposely go near the Deep One if I can avoid it", asked Konohamaru.

"Maybe because that your body, you know the one you are wearing like a suit. Yeah, he is related to stumpy over there", said Herbert.

Konohamaru sighed.

"Fine, lets go see", said Konohamaru.

Naruto had just finished telling his teammates about Cthulhu, The Necronomicon, what the CDA was, and some information on the shadowed man. Needless to say Sasuke and Sakura did not know what to say.

"...So the plan is to unite the elemental nations by manipulating politics, staging tips in the balance of power, and such. I am also attempting several plans that will improve the ninja training program by adding more to the standard curriculum to make ninja relatively powerful right out the gate. Which brings me to you two, If we are going to halt Cthulhu everyone needs to be at their strongest. First I want Herbert to check out those seals. Remove the remaining negative effects and possibly boosting the positives. Though the choice is up to you", said Naruto.

Sasuke was staring down as he listened to what Naruto had said. As he thought it over he looked at Naruto.

"I'll do it", said Sasuke.

Naruto nodded. He turned his head to Sakura.

"Well, if Sasuke will do it, I guess I can to", said Sakura.

"Good. Before that, I have a gift for each of you", said Naruto.

He reached into a module that rose from the ground and threw two large scrolls to them.

"Those are summoning contracts. Sasuke yours is the Panther Contract, Sakura yours is the Horse", said Naruto.

They looked at the contracts before opening it.

"Before you sign those you might want to look around the place. I have to check up with everyone to see how things are going. Be careful if you head to the lower levels. We have an..Well an alien life form captive. It's called a Color. It is sealed safely, but better safe than sorry. As long as you don't press any buttons it should be fine", said Naruto.

His teammates eyes widened.

"You have an alien", they said in unison.

"Yes, the color is a being of pure energy. It has mutated into a being that adds Chakra into itself while putting an infant color in your chakra coils. It uses the bodies as hosts to move about. The original uses a meteor as it's home", said Naruto.

"I can't believe this, what else do you have", asked Sakura.

"Various facilities, weaponry, and experiments. You are currently in my office. Outside is the communications hub. We use a new radio to talk to my clones while they are out and relay information. We aren't finished installing it but it should be finished soon. To the left is the various labs and medical facilities, as well as a testing area to see how weapons we produce works. To the back is the foundry and engineering where we produce our weaponry. Next to that is the Barracks and Training area. To the right is the necessities. Bathrooms, Recreation, mess hall, and the like. Below us is the containment cells and power generator. The clones have set up a directory for your convenience and they will watch you to make sure you don't get into any trouble", said Naruto.

They walked out at a loss for words.

"You could swear he worked with the ANBU Interrogation Division", said Sakura.

"Got to admit, this is impressive. His plans are ambitious, but looking around...I'm acctually impressed", said Sasuke.

That was when Herbert and Konohamaru walked in.

"We're home, got dead bodies to reanimate, move it people", said Herbert as he walked past Sasuke and Sakura.

They froze.

"D-did he say reanimate", asked Sasuke.

Sakura only nodded. Sasuke ran back into Naruto's office.

"Reanimate", was all Sasuke said as if to confirm it.

His eyes were wide as he stared at Naruto breathing heavily.

"We have a compound called the Reagent. It Brings the Dead back to life. Though it does restore memories, the only functioning systems are the digestive and cardiovascular system. Though they are unessisary for the undead individuals continued survival. They can't regenerate and have to be patched up from time to time", said Naruto.

"It works, who did you use it on", demanded Sasuke.

"Zabuza and Haku, I resurrected them and told them everything. I agreed to help him takeover the Hidden Mist, in return he will ally with the leaf", said Naruto.

Naruto stood up and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He knew where this was going, and it best not to put false hope in his teammate.

"I'm sorry, I can't bring your family back", said Naruto.

Sasuke flinched but otherwise did not move.

"Could you really look at them with those wounds, never to be healed. Constant reminders of that night. Do you really want that", asked Naruto.

Sasuke did not move. He only looked down to the ground. Naruto thought of what action to take, though this was not something he was familier with. He decided to Pull Sasuke in a hug. He didn't refuse it.

"I just. I just wanted to talk to them one last time", said Sasuke.

Naruto patted his back.

"It wouldn't be worth it, I wanted to resurrect my parents, but I couldn't. It's not what they would want", said Naruto.

After a moment Naruto let go of Sasuke who didn't move for a minute.

"Thanks", said Sasuke as he walked out of Naruto's office.

As Sasuke walked out Xel entered.

"So how did it go", asked Naruto.

"The Hokage is missing an arm and has sustained damage that should have killed him. However he will live, though he can no longer be a ninja", said Xel.

Naruto nodded.

"Which means they will look for a new Hokage, who are they looking at", asked Naruto.

"Unknown at this time", said Xel.

Naruto nodded.

He called a few clones in.

"I want you all to investigate Hokage candidates. Once we have a list we will try and attempt to get a favorable Hokage in the seat. I need several clones looking into my inheritance, we could use the money and we can't wait until I turn eighteen, It shouldn't be difficult to get some of it", said Naruto.

"Sir yes sir", said the clones as they left.

"Dr. West has brought a few of the Sound ninja corpses for analysis, for the ones he reanimates I want you there to read their minds to see what they know", said Naruto.

"Very well my lord", said Xel as he walked off.

Naruto massaged his temple.

"What a mess", said Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura were watching as Konohamaru worked on a console next to one of the containment cells.

"Why are you here, aren't you a little young for all this Konohamaru", asked Sakura.

"Mentally, I am millions of years old. The body I wear is Konohamaru, though in truth I am a proud member of the Yithian race. We have gained the ability to travel through time by swapping bodies with beings from the past or future. I was sent here to observe Naruto, however due to certain circumstances I have agreed to share some of my skills and knowledge", said Konohamaru.

"...You're an alien", Screamed Sakura.

"Correct. Though only my mind is", said Konohamaru.

"What about Konohamaru, the real one", asked Sakura.

"He is currently in my body, he is given freedom to read from the vast knowledge in the Library of Yith, which contains the history of the universe from beginning to end. One of the benefits of time travel is to watch the collapse of the universe and survive, the only problem as time travelers is all Yithians know the hour and date of our true death", said Konohamaru.

"I'm sorry", said Sakura.

"Don't be, I have many years left", said Konohamaru.

Sakura nodded.

"So that thing in there, that the Color", asked Sasuke.

"Yes, it is a peculiar species. It has mutated into a being that sucks chakra and replaces it with infant Color. When fully developed the host deforms into a heinous monster. They use there host as a home, much like this color uses the meteorite as one", said Konohamaru.

"Where did you find it", asked Sakura.

"We found the Color in a state of suspended animation at the Hidden Star Village", said Konohamaru.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"But the village disappeared", said Sasuke.

"And you are looking at the reason the village is no more", said Konohamaru.

He stopped typing on the console and turned to them.

"The universe is not so small as you once thought. You are not alone in the universe. The only problem is that we were wrong in our ideas of how things should work. With entities like the Great Old Ones and Outer Gods, every single being is threatened by powers so great that we can never hope to achieve a fraction of that power. With Cthulhu here, as well as an Outer God who plans on turning Naruto into just another of its own forms for whatever reason you can not afford to be petty with each other. Feel free to ask me anything you wish. If it is not sensitive information I will tell you", said Konohamaru.

"What was that about Naruto becoming one of somethings forms", asked Sakura.

"Naruto is going to die no matter the result in ten years. Either Cthulhu will kill him, or the Shadowed Man will assimilate him there is no other option. He knows he won't survive the event, but he has decided to stop Cthulhu and save all of humanity first. I would commend him if his fate wasn't so bleak", said Konohamaru.

"Wow, that's. I don't know what to say about that. Can't he stop them both", asked Sakura.

"I think you misunderstand. The Shadowed man is going to use Cthulhu as a test for Naruto. He is an Outer God, he knows how it could play out, and is borderline omniscient, fooling an Outer God is foolish, they can make you experience things much worse than death. And do it for as long as the please", said Konohamaru.

Konohamaru ignored their solemn faces and turned back to the monitor.

"I am sorry to be so blunt, Yithians do not have emotions the same way you humans do. We do have them, but they are alien in comparison to you", said Konohamaru.

Herbert had strapped the two sound ninja from the chunin exams on a table. He was currently cutting into the arms of the one with the metal tubes. He tossed bone, muscle, and blood to the side as he extracted the device. By the time he was finished the corpse had only one arm. Herbert was taking the tube like device apart. Examining it carefully.

"Interesting, it compresses air mechanically and shoots it out in bursts. An artificial way to use wind chakra with minimal chakra with sonic attributes as a secondary function. I'm impressed...Who am I talking to, you're dead, it's not like you care right now", said Herbert.

He looked at the automatic kunai launcher grafted to his arm.

"Hmmm, maybe this device can be used to improve the speed the Kunai are launched. And a good backup when I'm out of kunai. But it needs something. Backup of air is a problem, need to fix that", said Herbert as he removed the launcher from his arm leaving only the metal brace that was permanently attached to his arm.

He put it down and opened it. He carefully began comparing and contrasting the two while making notes. He turned his attention to the dead body. He looked at the remaining arm.

"How is it you have no scars", asked Herbert to himself.

He cut a bit of skin off the arm and put it under a microscope. He removed his mask to examined it closely.

"I see, a regenerative compound maybe. It's not natural, and not apart of his genetics. Maybe a quick analysis. Who knows, we might be able to make the undead not fall apart. You'd like that wouldn't you", asked Herbert.

He looked to the body.

"Stop ignoring me...Oh right, you're dead. Silly me", said Herbert.

He removed his other arm ad extracted the device. It was much the same but spares were always good. He looked at the armless body.

"You are going to be pissed when you wake up", said Herbert.

He watched as the door opened and Xel walked in.

"Sup fish stick", asked Herbert.

"My Lord has asked me to read the minds of the dead when they wake", said Xel.

"Cool, I guess I can do that", said Herbert.

He reached in a nearby cooling unit and pulled out a syringe. He walked up to the girl and lifted her head. He stuck the needle in her spine and injected the Reagent in. He tossed the needle to the side and waited. Slowly the girl opened her eyes and saw the unmasked face of Herbert and Xel.

"Welcome back. So how was Hell", asked Herbert.

She screamed.

Naruto had just finished talking with his clones when he went to find Sasuke and Sakura in the containment area looking at the Color.

"Thought you'd want to see a real live alien", said Naruto.

They didn't say anything.

"Whats wrong", asked Naruto.

"You're going to die", said Sakura.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me", said Naruto.

Konohamaru looked back from his console to look at Naruto.

"I told them of the Shadowed mans plans to assimilate you", said Konohamaru.

"Ah, I see", said Naruto.

He put his arms behind his back and stepped closer to the colors cage.

"I have no delusions of defeating an Outer God, I have a small team of clones looking into it but I don't hold out much hope. There is a chance, however slim we can stop Cthulhu, whatever happens after that is no longer in my control", said Naruto.

"So, you don't mind dying", asked Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head.

"Of course I mind, but there is nothing I can do about it. We all die, I just know when I will. It's a little depressing", said Naruto.

"Tell me about it", said Konohamaru.

Naruto turned to them.

"Enough about this, it best not to dwell on it. Lets go and meet Herbert, he will be the one to alter the curse mark", said Naruto.

They followed him to what looked like a medical lab. They looked at a Girl bound and gagged on a table. She looked like she was trying to scream. Her eyes kept looking to the armless body next to her. Herbert stood to the side next to Xel only watching.

"What is this", asked Naruto.

"We brought her back to life. She started screaming. I tried to calmly explain that we resurrected her from the dead but she only screamed more", said Herbert.

"You stood uncomfortably close to her and said 'so how was Hell', then you hit her with a microscope when she started to scream", said Xel.

"Tattletale", said Herbert.

Naruto shook his head.

"Just read her mind and lock her up", said Naruto.

Xel nodded as he grabbed her head and began to glow purple. After a moment he looked to Naruto. She struggled after she heard the words read mind.

"She was one of Orochimaru's ninja, she was used in a ritual to bring the first two Hokage back to life. She uses sound based Genjutsu as a weapon. Her life was not pleasant before the exams", said Xel.

Naruto nodded.

"I can imagine", said Naruto.

"What the hell is going on here", asked Sakura.

"Interrogation", said Herbert.

"We have quite a lot of Orochimaru's doccuments. This used to be one of his labs. With them and the other dead bodies we can see the progress he has made", said Naruto.

"Speaking on that I have to say, these experiments of his are amazing. These two had a parasitic snake in them. Luckly they to died with the ritual. We removed them for further study. I am reverse engineering a few of the mechanical parts and I am going to experiment on mice with the genetics. It will be fun", said Herbert.

"Please don't tell me that's the guy who is going to inspect the seals", asked Sakura.

"Afraid so, don't worry he is a little out of it, but he is a good doctor and scientist", said Naruto.

"I used to be him", said Herbert.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"I should explain that. Herbert used to be a clone. He reached an alternate version of me from another reality and switched his mind. He popped his old clone and we got his memories. Though only he can use certain skills due to his nine tails being different than mine. I can do some of them but not much", said Naruto.

"If he's an alternate version of you. Why is he green and looks nothing like you. Except for the whiskers I guess", asked Sakura.

"I did a surgery to look like this", said Herbert.

He transformed himself and looked at them.

"This is what this body used to look like", said Herbert.

"Wow, black hair. You know Naruto you got tall. And hot", said Sakura.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Sakura blushed at her words.

"Thanks...I guess", said Naruto.

Sasuke smirked. unfortunately for him Sakura saw.

"Sasuke, I love you. Bot if you tell anyone what I said I will end you", said Sakura.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment before shrugging.

"Awww, see that fishstick he's on his way to being whipped", said Herbert.

Sasuke glared at Herbert for a minute. Herbert turned back to normal and shrugged.

"So ready for the operation", asked Herbert.

"We are", said Sasuke.

Naruto walked over to the sound girl and pushed her table away.

"I'll bring this one to the containment area. Xel I want to know everything you found in her head, After that we will see what we can do with her", said Naruto.

He pushed the firl out of the room. Herbert created a shadow clone and each looked at Sakura and Sasuke. He looked at the armless boy.

"Maybe I should get him out of here first", said Herbert.

Naruto pushed the table into the cell and closed it. He left a clone in there to undo her bonds. Once she was free she killed the clone. He undid the wrapping around her mouth and walked to the glass wall blocking her from Naruto. She furiously beat on the wall. Naruto pressed a button on the console allowing him to hear her and vice versa.

"Let me out", she screamed.

"I'm sorry but you are an enemy, and right now you are undead. The door doesn't ever have to open. You don't need to sleep or eat so either you answer my questions or get comfortable", said Naruto.

"You already have my memories", she said.

"I would much rather hear it from the source, either way we already have them so there is no reason to resist", said Naruto.

She stopped beating on the glass and fell to her knees. She looked ready to cry.

"Please let me out", she said.

Naruto crossed his arms.

"Two things, first I can tell you are faking. My eyes make it very hard to deceive me, second I am emotionally stunted, Trying to play to my emotions is nearly impossible", said Naruto.

She glared at him.

"Fuck you, I am not betraying Lord Orochimaru", said the girl.

Naruto took a seat as he looked in the room. He smiled.

"What is your name", he asked with a smile on his face.

She seemed shocked by the question. That was not a question she expected.

"Kin. Kin Tsuchi"

Naruto nodded.

"Tell me about yourself Kin", said Naruto.

"Why do you want to know", asked Kin.

Naruto shrugged.

"Your knowledge of Orochimaru will be documented by Xel. He will ignore your history in favor of useful information. I think that just because someone is dead doesn't mean they should be forgotten", said Naruto.

"I'm not dead", said Kin.

"Not anymore. Unlike Orochimaru I can bring the dead to life without a sacrifice. I would never consider such barbaric way of accomplishing reanimation", said Naruto.

Kin looked at her hand. Her skin was a pale grey. She looked at Naruto and sighed.

"I was born in the Grass Village..."

Naruto smiled as she continued her story. She told how she was orphaned at a young age. She was poor had to do things no child should have to do to survive. She didn't elaborate on that.

"...When Orochimaru found me I finally had a place where I belonged. I had (an admittingly dysfunctional) family. I owe Orochimaru everything", said Kin.

"And you gave your life for his little ritual", said Naruto.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat", said Kin.

"That's not healthy Kin. You really need to think on exactly how much Orochimaru cares about you. Your body was left where it dropped. No burial, no friends, only a corpse", said Naruto.

"What about you. You...You took my. My teammates arms", said Kin, she didn't look Naruto in hos eyes.

"You underestimate our level of technology. We can bring the dead to life. Artificial limbs is child's play, unfortunately your other teammate is dead, and no amount of reagent will bring him back. Orochimaru implanted special snake eggs in your bodies. They died when you did, his however lived, it used his corpse as a puppet. That's all you are to Orochimaru Kin, a puppet", said Naruto.

He sat up from the chair.

"Konohamaru is down here a lot. He may not be human, but he would be willing to talk to you", said Naruto.

Kin looked away as Naruto walked to the new lift installed to take him back to the communications hub. He walked over to the medical wing. Herbert, Xel, and Konohamaru were looking at his teammates unconscious bodies.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke is an Uchiha right", asked Herbert.

"Yeah", said Naruto confused.

"And the Uchiha have the sharingan right", asked Herbert.

"Yes", said Naruto.

"And you are his best friend right", asked Herbert.

"What is this leading up to Herbert", asked Naruto.

"Well I was thinking, I think I have an idea about how the Mangekyo Sharingan is activated. I think you might want to hear this", said Herbert with a smile.


	53. Changes

**Chapter 53 Changes**

Sasuke woke in a sterile white room. It was completely empty. He got up and looked around only seeing a door. He unconsciously reached for his neck and noted that he could feel the slight raise in his skin indicating the curse mark still remained. He looked around some more when he saw the door open. Naruto walked in.

"So how are you feeling", asked Naruto.

Sasuke rubbed his neck.

"Not bad, did it work", asked Sasuke.

Naruto nodded.

"We removed Orochimaru's cells, apparently they are incorporated in the mark. We kept the cells that actually made the mark useful. Any mental side-effect should be gone as well", said Naruto as he picked up a scalpel.

"The mark is still rebuilding itself to Herbert and my design so don't use it for bout an hour, after that you should be able to activate it at will", said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded.

"Thanks", said Sasuke.

Naruto twirled the scalpel in his hand.

"Sasuke, we're friends right", asked Naruto.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this but nodded.

"Good", said Naruto as he swiped at Sasuke with the scalpel. Sasuke leaped back.

"What the hell are you doing", screamed Sasuke.

"I'm going to kill you", said Naruto as he lunged with the scalpel at Sasuke.

He jumped around the room to dodge it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you", said Sasuke.

He narrowly missed the blade slashing him in the neck. Sasuke continued to dodge the blade.

"I don't want to hurt you Naruto, stop this now", said Sasuke.

Naruto leapt at Sasuke aiming right for his heart. Sasuke activated his sharingan and jumped over Naruto. He tried to open the door but found it wouldn't budge.

"You're trapped in here Sasuke. The only way out is in a body bag, or to kill me", said Naruto.

He disapeared from Sasuke's sight. Sasuke backed into a wall to not get caught from behind.

"Stop this now Naruto, this isn't funny", said Sasuke.

Naruto reappeared next to Sasuke in a puff of of reflex, Sasuke grabbed the scalpel from his hand and jammed it into Naruto's chest. He stared wide eyed as Naruto's eyes widened His eyes became dull. He looked right into Sasuke's eyes and smiled. The Next thing Sasuke knew Naruto had disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He dropped the Scalpel and just looked at the spot where Naruto once stood. Then the door opened. Naruto walked in with his hands behind his back. He was smiling.

"It worked, excellent", said Naruto.

"What the fuck is wrong with you", screamed Sasuke.

In response Naruto revealed his hands and pulled out a Mirror. He held it to Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked at the six pointed star shape of his sharingan.

"The Mangekyo Sharingan", said Sasuke absent-mindedly.

"You killed a clone with a special seal that made him much more durable. However as far as you were concerned you killed me. As such it activated your Mangekyo Sharingan. Herbert came up with the idea. We have little information on it, but we do know that over use leads to blindness. We will analyze the eyes and see if we can prevent this", said Naruto.

Sasuke looked at his eyes before he turned them back to their normal black color. He stood up and walked to Naruto.

"Naruto", said Sasuke.

He quickly punched Naruto in the face.

"I thought you were going to kill me you bastard", said Sasuke in a rage.

Naruto rubbed his jaw as he stood.

"We couldn't let you know. Otherwise this would not have worked. I said I planed on making you and Sakura as strong as possible and I mean it. Orochimaru is after you, he would make you just strong enough to keep you interested. He won't risk you becoming stronger than him. I don't care, I take Cthulhu seriously. Besides With my help we can fix your blindness I'm sorry Sasuke, but you couldn't know about this or your Mangekyo Sharingan never would have activated", said Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with his eyes narrowed before a moment before nodding.

"Thanks"

"Don't thank me yet, once Sakura wakes up I want to see how your seals work. Then you can thank me", said Naruto.

"I thought you said to wait an hour", said Sasuke.

"That was just so you wouldn't use it and destroy this room", said Naruto.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before he chuckled a bit.

"You know, when we were first put on the same team. I thought you would hold me back. Even after you unlocked my Sharingan I thought you cared more about science than being a ninja. Glad I was wrong", said Sasuke.

"As am I, now If you will Herbert wants to take a look at those eyes of yours. We might have a way to prevent the blindness", said Naruto.

"There is one way", said Sasuke without emotion.

Naruto crossed his arms.

"I'm listening", said Naruto.

"The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The old scrolls I found said that If you transplant a Mangekyo Sharingan from another Uchiha you no longer have to worry about blindness", said Sasuke.

"Any documented cases of this", asked Naruto.

"Madara Uchiha supposedly was the first", said Sasuke.

"Ah, Him. Well anything else", asked Naruto.

Sasuke's face showed contained rage.

"Yeah, the closer related the better...Siblings are ideal", said Sasuke with venom.

Naruto nodded.

"Well, looks like I have to help you kill your brother", said Naruto.

Sasuke flinched.

"Really", he said.

Naruto nodded.

"As it happens a unique turn of events has made it where I know who Itatchi associates with. An Organization called the Akatsuki. They want to rule the world using tailed beasts. I am a target. If we wait long enough, eventually Itatchi will come to me. If not, I have contacted them and told them about Cthulhu. They might even join us, as long as they don't know that the CDA is responsible for his death then nothing should go wrong", said Naruto.

What happened next was shocking for Naruto. Sasuke hugged Naruto.

"Uhhh, are you ok", asked Naruto.

"Thank you, You are without a doubt the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I can finally avenge my family", said Sasuke.

Naruto awkwardly patted his back.

"There...There", he said awkwardly.

It was at that point Sasuke began sobbing.

"I am incredibly uncomfortable right now", said Naruto as he tried to move out of the hug.

Sasuke didn't stop. If anything he squeezed tighter.

"Please let go", Naruto pleaded.

To Naruto's relief Sasuke let go. Naruto took a deep breath and situated himself.

"Feel better", asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I do", said Sasuke.

He walked to the door before freezing. He turned back to Naruto.

"The hug never happened", he said.

Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Already forgot it", said Naruto.

They left the room and headed to Herbert who was looking at a disembodied hand he had reanimated. It was strapped to a pan and struggled to free itself.

"Did it work", asked Herbert.

Naruto nodded.

"Like a charm, whats with the hand", asked Naruto.

"It's wierd how the reagent can give life to anything dead when overdosed. Even just parts, I am looking into applications for this. Also, I think it's cool", said Herbert.

"Right, just don't take it to far", said Naruto.

Herbert shrugged before turning to Sasuke.

"So lets take a look at those eyes", said Herbert.

Herbert moved the hand over to a nearby desk Sasuke walked to a table and laid on it. Herbert looked into Sasuke's eyes holding a flashlight to them.

"Activate the Mangekyo Sharingan please", he said.

Sasuke's eyes turned into the six pointed pin wheel from before. Herbert examined closer.

"Interesting", said Herbert.

"What is it", asked Naruto.

"Every single part of the eye is developed in ways no human eye should be capable. It is built in way that makes optical illusions impossible for him to see, not necessarily genjustu, though he would be resistant, but the illusions that can be seen in art and stuff. The eyes have extra nerve filaments that are transparent, they carry chakra to the eyes better than most, though compared to the Byakugan it is inferior in anything purely visible such as color differentiation or distance. However it makes up for it in exatally how many microscopic veins and chakra coils are in the eyes. I think that the sheer number of veins being so close to the chakra coils is what causes blindness and it explains why the eye only deteriorates when it's abilities are used. My guess is a transplanted pair has a different formation of the veins farther apart from the chakra coils, so the chakra coils don't degrade the veins making blindness is no longer an issue. Moving the veins would help but the procedure would be dangerous, but I think I can prevent the blindness", said Herbert.

"How", asked Sasuke.

"The boy with the metal tubes in his arms. He had no scars on his arms. An analysis showed a cream of some kind that when rubbed into the skin promotes cellular regeneration. I am attempting to figure out what the chemical makeup is in the cream. It will make your blindness no longer a problem. But there will be some visual deterioration so you may need corrective lenses. In the end a transplant will still be needed to correct your vision so glasses won't be needed, but you won't be blind", said Herbert.

Sasuke nodded.

"Good, but I am curious. Can this cream be used to fix the dead bodies of those resurrected with the reagent", asked Naruto.

"Afraid not. It stimulates living cells for regeneration. The dead have no living cells for the cream to stimulate", said Herbert.

"Well at least it's something", said Naruto.

"Yep, based on what compounds I do know is in it it will probably have to be directly applied to the eyes, so it will be painful to apply, but it's better than blindness", said Herbert.

"Thank you", said Sasuke.

Herbert shrugged.

"No worries", said Herbert.

"Speaking on eyes, I just remembered", said Naruto as he reached in his pocket. He pulled out a petri dish and Handed it to Herbert.

"I have a sample of Neji's blood. Think you can produce more", asked Naruto.

Herbert took the petri dish and looked at it.

"I suppose we can, I'll get started on it after pinky wakes up", said Herbert.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, he turned his head to Naruto.

"Why do you have a sample of Neji's blood", asked Sasuke.

"I'll show you after Sakura wakes", said Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged. Naruto looked over several notes that clones kept bringing him in. Naruto just gave each specific orders. Sasuke just waited patiently. Another clone came and gave Naruto a piece of paper before eaving. Naruto read the paper and smiled.

"Seems as if our guest wants to talk, I'll have to se Kin after this", said Naruto.

"You know, keeping her around probably isn't a good idea. She did work for Orochimaru", said Sasuke.

"I know. Truth be told she is rather unremarkable, but that s what I find interesting. Unlike the others she was not experimented on, I want to know why", said Naruto.

"Maybe Orochimaru liked her", said Sasuke.

"Then why use her in a ritual that ended her life. I suspect that she rejected the experiments and Orochimaru needed her to follow him so he complied. However, I doubt that would have happened. He put those eggs in her so there could be something interesting with her genetics that is not visible for us to see. Maybe something subtle", said Naruto.

They looked around for a while when they saw a clone approach them.

"Sakura is awake sir", said the Clone.

Naruto nodded before turning to Sasuke.

"Lets go see how she is doing", said Naruto.

Standing in the white room was Sakura. She seemed nervous to be alone in a room with nothing but that faded when Naruto and Sasuke walked into the room.

"How are you feeling", asked Naruto.

"Sore, like I had fallen from a mountain", said Sakura.

Naruto nodded.

"Ok, now I want you two to pull from your marks, lets see what happens", said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded. He was surrounded by an aura of dark purple chakra. His mark grew over his skin before he turned grey. Hand like wings sprouted from his back. A quick flap revealed they were fully functional. His face looked like some kind of monster with a dark four pointed star shaped mark on his nose.

"Impressive, not only a power boost, but fully functional flight. That will come in handy", said Naruto.

"I feel a lot better than I did when I used the mark at the exams", said Sasuke.

"Don't forget that we removed the negative effects. It isn't dangerous to use anymore. Though don't over do it, or the mutations could make you sterile. Hard to restart a clan like that", said Naruto.

He turned to Sakura who seemed hesitant to use the mark.

"Are you sure this is a good idea", asked Sakura.

Naruto nodded.

"There is no danger here as long as you don't use it to much. Nothing bad will happen I promise", said Naruto.

Sakura nodded. She pulled chakra from the mark. The purple haze of chakra formed around her as well. Her skin and eyes look similar to Sasuke and there was the four pointed mark on her nose as well but that was where the similarities end. Trailing behind her was a long spiked tail. Moving it around proved it was prehensile. She had several horns in her head and bone spikes on her elbows and knees. And a carapace like armor on her hands and feet,

"Wow", she said as she examined her form.

"Must have reacted to your strength. Herbert found out that your muscles are unusually dense. We don't know why, but it is phenomenal. A large collection of Chakra coils also allow increased levels of strength when Chakra is pushed through them. Your strength might one day rival Tsunade of the sannin, and with these augmentations even surpass her", said Naruto.

Naruto straightened his back and cracked his knuckles.

"I have something to show you two as well", said Naruto.

His body shifted into his Eldritch form. He stretched his tentacles out far as he opened all his eyes. He smiled at their reactions. His psionic cloud was a lighter purple than the chakra that flowed around them.

"This is my Eldritch form. You may remember that when you wanted to bring me to the hospital I said I was no longer human. This is why. I gained this after I signed the Eldritch Beast Contract. I cannot use chakra in this form, but I make up for it with psionic powers", said Naruto as he demonstrated his powers by lifting the bed Sakura had laid on.

"I can also read minds by touch, and most importantly"

Naruto showed them the Blood drinker Tendrils.

"I can suck blood to take bloodline powers from others. They are a bit different, for example after sucking Haku's blood anything I scratch gets frostbite. So far I can only use these powers in Eldritch Form, Which reminds me, I have to tell you two about what happened that day at the bridge", said Naruto.

They all shifted back to normal as Naruto told them about the tentacles forcing him to suck both Haku's and Sasuke's blood. He explained what he gained from Sasuke by showing his slightly red eyes on his cheek. They listened as he told them about what the Shadowed man had done and what he was compared to Cthulhu.

"Damn", said Sasuke.

"Yeah, whatever he is I don't have any idea how to stop him. Unlike Cthulhu he is beyond him by leaps and bounds. At least we have a chance against a Great Old One. Against an Outer God, we wouldn't even have a hope", said Naruto.

"I feel for you Naruto, but can't we do anything", asked Sakura.

"Not until I know who he is, and even then it won't change much", said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded.

"So then, what do we do", asked Sasuke.

"A few things. First we have to figure out who the Next Hokage and proceed from there. We also have to decide when to get the others to help", said Naruto.

"I don't know if they will get all this", said Sasuke.

"I know. But the exams showed me they were ready. I have a plan to make them see exactly how important this is, but that can wait. I need to check on Kin", said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded.

"Alright, you do that. I'm going to walk around for a bit. Check out what else is here. Between the aliens, zombies, technology, and alien gods. I'm sure something else interesting is just around the corner", said Sasuke.

"Mind if I join you", asked Sakura.

Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto watched as they left before he walked over to the lift to go meet with Kin. He walked up to the chair and sat. He activated the intercom and looked at her.

"So what do you want to talk about", asked Naruto.

"What is all this, it doesn't look or act like a ninja prison", asked Kin.

"Thats because this isn't. You are in the headquarters of the CDA. The Cosmic Defense Agency, started by me. I am trying to prevent the extinction of the human race from forces from beyond the stars. Our main priority is to stop Cthulhu. A mindless God with terrible power who rises from the sea. We only have to slow him. Everyone here is either a shadow clone with a special seal, or are in some way alien in nature. Out head scientist ws once a clone of me who now has a rel body. We also protect the ninja world from itself. Secretly I am attempting to unite the ninja and prepare them against Cthulhu. This lab used to be one of Orochimaru's old ones and had a lot of information and equipment he had left behind", said Naruto.

Kin raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Sounds unbelievable, but if it was a lie you could probably do better than that so I'll take a leap of faith", said Kin.

Naruto shifted into his Eldritch Form and looked at her as she flinched.

"I myself am not entirely human due to these forces. There are things in the multiverse you wouldn't believe Kin. Some of it is amazing, most of it is terrifying. I just want the world to keep on spinning, do something important before I die. I don't care if I'm remembered for it as long as I know I did my part", said Naruto.

"Sounds noble", said Kin.

"I prefer to think of it as my duty as a human. Well former human anyway", said Naruto.

"So I wanted to ask about Zaku, my teammate"

Naruto nodded.

"We are looking for Arms to give him, though we have to be careful. Once Done he will be resurrected and brought here", said Naruto.

"Being a zombie isn't exactly how I thought my life would turn out. I thought after being a sacrifice for the ritual that was that", said Kin.

"Life is full of surprises, trust me", said Naruto as he shifted back to normal.

"Yeah I guess you would know", said Kin.

"So, what else do you want to talk about", asked Naruto.

Kin looked to the ground before taking a deep breath.

"I've been thinking about what you said. About lord Orochimaru. He has changed. Worships some snake god. At first I thought that was it, but even before he was like that", said Kin.

"Yig?", asked Naruto.

"Yeah that's it, you heard of it", asked Kin.

"Yig is a Great Old One, like Cthulhu. The patron deity of snakes, I'm the reason he worships Yig", said Naruto.

"What", asked Kin shocked.

"My eyes let me show others some of the creatures that live in the multiverse to various effect. I used Yig against Orochimaru. I really shouldn't have, I can't control that power outside of Eldritch Form anymore. The reaction was unexpected. Had I shown him Azathoth he would have been a gibbering wreck", said Naruto.

"What is Azathoth", asked Kin.

"The Nuclear Chaos, Daemon Sultan, Blind Idiot God. He had many names. He is where the multiverse came from. He sleeps at the center of infinity, when he wakes he will take back every reality and be whole once more. To be honest, reality itself was an accident. I know it sounds depressing, but my philosophy is that Life means nothing, but we live it all the same. Might as well live a good one", said Naruto.

Kin nodded.

"Good philosophy, doesn't help knowing everything is an accident. Don't know if I believe it, but I don't think you would lie. I an not sure why I think that", said Kin.

"I despise lies. I always tell the truth. I may withhold information, but that is as far as I go", said Naruto.

Kin shrugged.

"If you say so", said Kin.

Naruto nodded before standing up.

"I have to go now, If you need me just tell a guard", said Naruto.

"Will do", said Kin.

Naruto walked to the lift and made his way back to the office. He looked as Sasuke and Sakura were talking to unusual summons. A Bipedal black Panther with several swords and a winged Armored Horse respectively. He walked over to them.

"I see you signed the contracts", said Naruto.

"Yeah, this is Shade", said Sasuke motioning to the bipedal panther.

Naruto nodded to the panther.

"It is an Honor to meet you", said Shade.

"Like wise", said Naruto.

"And this is Charity", said Sakura.

The Horse bowed.

"Nice to meet you", said Naruto.

"Thank you", said the winged Horse.

The two summons finished speaking with their respective summoners before dispelling.

"Got to say, one day with you nd I feel like I can take on that man", said Sasuke.

"Be patient, he is an S-class ninja. We don't need to rush things", said Naruto.

Sasuke only crossed his arms.

"So I take it we are apart of this organization of ours now", asked Sakura.

"In a way. You can come and go as you please but you have to be tight lipped about all this. Also considering some ninja can read minds, I would ask if you meet with Xel to improve defenses from mental attacks", asked Naruto.

"No problem", said Sakura.

Naruto was about to nod when a clone walked up to him.

"Sir, I got some bad news", said the clone.

"Speak", said Naruto.

The clone saluted Naruto as it began to speak.

"Several moments ago there was a failed Assassination attempt on the Third Hokage. The Village is in lockdown. No one comes in and no one gets out until the assassin is caught", said the Clone.

Naruto nodded.

"This complicates things", said Naruto.

He turned to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Looks like no missions for a while. They are going to crack down hard for this. Be careful when entering sewers to come here", said Naruto.

They each nodded. Naruto smiled as he nodded back. He turned back to the clone.

"Send out some transformed clones to investigate. I also want a list of any Ninja spotted near a gate since after the assassination attempt. If we are lucky the assassin is still in the village and we can point the ANBU in the right direction. If he did escape then this lockdown can last a while. We need to prepare for either case. Is the long range communications up", asked Naruto.

"Not yet sir, but the clones are working on it", said the Clone.

"Good, once it's up inform all clones out on missions of the lockdown. The main priority is the clones in Snow and Sky. Tell them to hold on to any equipment and information until the lockdown is over", said Naruto.

"Sir yes sir", said the clone as it walked off.

"This is bad. Every ninja will be watched for this", said Sakura.

"Either way we will investigate. I suspect an agent of Orochimaru sent to finish the job, but I can't make that call just yet. We will just have to sit and wait", said Naruto.

The all nodded before heading out the lab.


	54. Assassin

**Chapter 54 Assassin**

Naruto looked up at the hospital where the Hokage was taken care of. A large hole in the window to the Hokage's room. He looked at the glass on the ground. Most of the ANBU were investigating the room and all evidence would have been taken. Ninja were meticulous like that. But they are only human, mistakes could be made. Naruto looked at the tiny shards of glass on the ground. The larger pieces were taken, word was the Assassin jumped from the window to escape. However some blood from the assassin was on the remaining pieces. Naruto grabbed a pair of tweezers and a petri dish and carefully took each and every bit of glass with blood on it. He was careful to see if he was being watched. He put the dish away before looking at the state of the window.

He was able to tell that the assassin was a ninja by looking at the hight he would have fallen. Three stories and getting away, only a ninja could accomplish this without injury. He looked around and saw no one was watching. When he felt like it was safe he transformed into a hawk and flew to building across from the window. Naruto used the improved vision of a hawk to look carefully in the room. ANBU were watching carefully. Naruto inspected the glass and noticed a single hair almost invisible due to it's color. He flew near and took it in his beak before he flew off. He landed in an alley and turned back to normal. He looked at the hair and sighed.

"No skin tab, oh well the hair could still be useful", said Naruto to himself.

He put the hair in a small bag before he crawled into the sewers. He made his way to the lab and gave the blood and hair to Herbert, who was working on some strange device. Herbert turned to Naruto smiling behind his mask.

"Whatcha got", asked Herbert.

"A single hair follicle, and some blood, not much but it's all that was left", said Naruto.

He handed the bag and Petri dish to Herbert who eyed them carefully.

"Well the ANBU doesn't have much to use this evidence to figure out who done it, but I have a few ideas. I'll be back later", said Herbert as he walked off.

Naruto read through Orochimaru's old files while he waited. He was trying to see what he could have used on Kin, assuming she actually had modifications she was unaware of which was a possibility considering how Orochimaru usually acted. As he flipped through he came across something interesting.

Naruto read through some research Orochimaru did on himself. How he attempted to achieve immortality and more importantly what he had become. Even before worshiping Yig he was more snake than man. To the point where he could no longer be classified as human. Which only begged the question what Yig turned him into. As Naruto read through the file hours had passed, and thus far he found nothing that Orochimaru did that would not be visible on some level. Unless he developed something after the fact. Most samples taken from Kin revealed nothing out of the ordinary. Would Orochimaru really do nothing to her while altering her teammates to such a level. It made such little since. It was while reading that Herbert walked into the room.

"So find anything", asked Naruto.

"Well, whoever we are looking for has grey hair and the blood type AB. Can't figure out the Rh factor so it could be positive or negative. Other than that Based on what we have heard on height and body build we are looking for a male possibly teenager to young adult. Some actions suggest minor ANBU training or better", said Herbert.

"Not good, so either we are dealing with an ANBU defector, or another village ANBU assassin. I think we need to sneak a few files on all ninja in the village. Look for all AB blood type and grey hair", said Naruto.

"You tell the clones, I am working on a new sonic weapon for incapacitation. Wanna see", asked Herbert.

Naruto shrugged.

"Sure. Why not", said Naruto.

Naruto followed Herbert into the lab where a strange device sat on a table. Herbert picked it up.

"Konohamaru got that mummy sound guys melody arm thing. It amplifies sound waves by using movement of air within to activate certain prongs that produce the sound while using chakra to manipulate the sound waves. I combined it with the same technology in Zaku's arms to pump air into it instead of relying on arm movement and using various limiters to either allow or inhibit the prongs to move. So instead of using chakra the dial on the side alters the effects of the gun by changing the available prongs. The barrel makes the waves go straight so as not to effect the user. Based on the pressure of air used, it is perfect for incapacitating targets and with some more research I can make it use sound waves to liquify soft tissue, most notably the brain but that will come later. I call it the sonic pistol", said Herbert.

"Impressive", said Naruto.

"Think that's impressive, it's ammo is air. Which means it never runs out. The device in Zaku's arms has this little filter to suck up air and store it within to allow him use of his abilaties, it self pressurizes the air and uses chakra to run. This pistol does the same. Simply pump chakra into the handle and viola, it activates the filter and reloads ", said Herbert.

"A weapon that not only is reliable but can almost never run out of ammo. Not bad, how would it fair against the star spawn", asked Naruto.

"Star Spawn, like Cthulhu have an amorphous physiology, It would slow one down by rendering them to small blobs, but without knowing exactly what makes up their bodies it's hard to tell what frequency is needed to have the desired results. It will take a while to complete the schematics and get the necessary materials, but I plan on outfitting all clones with it once I can add more prongs. It may not yet be deadly, but it is perfect for capturing live targets", said Herbert.

Naruto nodded.

"Excellent. Keep up the good work Herbert. I have to find some way to figure out who our assassin is. See if you can isolate the blood, I have an idea how to find him", said Naruto.

"Sounds like fun", said Herbert as he inspected the pistol.

Naruto walked out the room.

The village was in turmoil. With no one leaving or entering the village it wasn't going to be long before the whole populace degenerated into a mob mentality in an attempt to end the lockdown. A strict curfew was imposed. Anyone found out after sunset were detained and interrogated regardless of Status. Jiraiya sat in a chair near the broken window while the ANBU watched from the other side of the door, he was the main pick for Hokage at the moment, though he would refuse the position. He watched his sensei like a hawk. He had hoped to be out of the village by now to find his old teammate Tsunade. Though with the lockdown that was impossible.

Thus far his old sensei did not wake from his coma. He was bandaged heavily with his stump of an arm held in a cast. Jiraiya looked down at the pitiful form of his sensei.

"Wish you were up right now. Everythings going to hell", said Jiraiya.

He watched as the Door opened. He looked at the bandaged form of Danzo who walked slowly into the room.

"Jiraiya", said Danzo acknowledging Jiraiya's presence.

"Danzo", said Jiraiya much the same.

Danzo looked down on Hiruzen with hard eyes.

"He should have got a replacement years ago", said Danzo.

"He did", said Jiraiya.

"And he died a hero. Hiruzen was spent by the time the fox was sealed, he should have looked for a new successor immediately afterwards", said Danzo.

"Why are you here Danzo", asked Jiraiya while he glared at Danzo.

"I have come to see my old friend one last time. I hear you have refused the position of Hokage", said Danzo.

"I have to much to do to take the hat for myself", said Jiraiya.

Danzo nodded.

"I see. I have put my name forward for the position", said Danzo.

Jiraiya glared at the old man.

"Don't think you are to old", asked Jiraiya smugly.

"You should know not to judge a ninja's skills by age. Hiruzen may not have been in his prime but he fended off Orochimaru, had the summon of the Uzumaki child not been there, I have no doubt he would have died", said Danzo.

"You're planing something", accused Jiraiya.

"My business is none of your concern. I shall keep watch over Hiruzen until this assassin is apprehended", said Danzo as he left the room.

Jiraiya glared at the man as he left but said nothing.

Sasuke and Sakura were at Naruto's home. He was discussing what he had found of the assassin with them and his further plans on figuring out who it was.

"...It's simple really, I asked Dr. West to isolate the small amount of the same blood from the assassin. Now there was a member of the Akatsuki who I encountered when Zabuza and Haku returned for some equipment and to be fixed up. I gained an impressive ability from this Hidan. I will drink a small sample of his blood and painfully remove my arm. It will grow back so I have no worries. Now his arm will remain attached, but we only need to watch the hospitals for anyone with gray hair complaining of pain in their arm", said Naruto.

"Sounds painful, but If you say it could work, I'll believe it", said Sasuke.

"But even if we figure out who the assassin is. How do we make the ANBU realize without revealing ourselves, tricking a ninja like them is not exactly easy", asked Sakura.

"I'm still working on a way that we cannot be connected. I have a few ideas but it will have to wait until we can be certain", said Naruto.

"Well what about the curfew, with everyone being watched. How can we get to your lab without being seen", asked Sasuke.

"Usually I transform into a mouse to get around unseen. You however cannot do that. So instead I have a few clones who have been working on one of my fathers special kunai that Zabuza gave me to provide us instantaneous transport to the lab. It's slow going but we should get it soon. Until then we can only go when we are positive it is safe", said Naruto.

"What about body flicker", asked Sasuke.

"No when you use it you are just moving at incredible speeds. You still give off chakra that can be detected. With the Flying Thunder God you go from point A to Point B without using the space in between so their is nothing to detect except the initial activation. You might be able to know where who ever used it was at before, but not where they will show up again", said Naruto.

"Well then we'll just have to be careful", said Sasuke.

Naruto nodded.

"All we have to do is wait patiently for Herbert to finish, other than that we should be fine", said Naruto.

Naruto leaned back when there was a knock at the door. Naruto got up and walked to the door. He opened it slowly. Standing in the doorway was Itatchi and Kisame.

"Hello Naruto, I'm going to have to ask that you come with us", said Itatchi.

As he said that Naruto could feel the air grow denser behind him. Before the sound of chirping birds was heard.

"Move Naruto", screamed an enraged Sasuke.

Naruto smiled as he purposely cut his finger on the door hindge.


	55. The Threshold of Dreams

**Chapter 55 The Threshold of Dreams**

Naruto leapt out the way as Sasuke sprinted toward his brother with the Chidori in his hand. As he brought it up to hit Itachi in the chest, he caught his arm.

"Hello little brother", said Itachi.

Sasuke glared at him in pure anger as he struggled against his brothers Grip. Itachi threw his brother against a wall before he turned to where Naruto was. A cloud of smoke appeared in the room and the door closed behind them seemingly by it's own power. As the cloud cleared Xel stood with his claws bared. He began to glow a purple color. Kisame, intrigued by this fish like being leapt at him. He was shocked when he froze mid air. His sword Samehada was glowing purple. It was yanked from his hands and floated around him. Xel controles the sword to attack Kisame using his mental powers. Samehada was drinking the psionic energy, but as it did it squirmed as if in pain. Sakura had jumped near Sasuke to help against his brother. Itachi was easily keeping them away. Then all of a sudden he felt several stabs in his back. He turned to see tentacles pierced into his skin coming from some four armed creatre with nine eye covered tentacles. His eyes widened as he recognized the appearance of Naruto on the creature.

As he realized this he could feel his blood being sucked. He used a simple kunai to slash the tendrils and was surprized when they grew back. Most of his attention was on his brother as he did this. He leapt toward Kisame who was still attempting to regain his own blade. The sentient sword was shrieking as it unwillingly drank the psyonic energy.

"Give me back Samehada you bastard", screamed Kisame at the top of his lungs.

Xel pain no attention as he remained still. The floating sword continued to slash and swipe at it's bandages covering the sword had come loose and Samehada was snapping at the air in an attempt to escape. Itachi landed near Kisame before turning back to his brother who was doing hand signs.

"Don't burn down my home", said Naruto as he recognized the signs.

Sasuke froze for a split second before he glared at his brother. His hand surrounded in the lightning chidori. The arcs of lightning grew larger and larger. The Over use of the Chidori was causing Sasuke to feel tired but he was so consumed with anger he pushed it aside and ran toward his brother. Itachi's eyes morphed into the form of the Mangekyo Sharingan. When he prepared to use something against his Brother he froze wide eyed. Sasuke's body turned into his winged Curse marked form but that is not what caused him to pause. His Younger brother had the eyes of the Mangekyo Sharingan as well. He was almost a second to late when he spoke his Jutsu of choice.

As Sasuke's hand plunged into his brothers chest, Itachi transformed into a flock of crows. The birds flew behind Sasuke. Before Sasuke could turn around a sharp pain hit the back of his neck and he fell unconscious. By this time Sakura had snuck Behind Itachi and Held him still. Her arms wrapped around him but as was a long slender Tail that held him in place. Sakura used all the strength avalable to hold Itachi still As Naruto floated over to Itachi. Itachi attempted to use the Tsukuyomi but was shocked to find it did not work on Naruto, he closed his right eye and opened his left but before he could do anything Naruto grabbed his head.

Naruto recoiled as Itachi's memories entered his mind. By a reflex he let go and only stared at the Uchiha before him. Naruto turned to Sakura.

"Let him go", said Naruto.

Itachi rose an eyebrow as he looked at Naruto.

"What, I've got him. Finish him off", said Sakura.

"Trust me", said Naruto.

Reluctantly She let go of Itachi. Naruto quickly put his hand to Itachi and implanted memories into his mind. When it was over Itachi stared at Naruto shaking. Naruto showed Itachi everything that was to come in the near future. Itachi then remembered the warnings of Herbert and nodded to Naruto.

Kisame was still on the defensive against his own blade. Everytime he attempted to grab it it floated upward out of his reach. The blade no longer moved as it did before. While it was still clearly alive only it's mouth moved up and down as it feasted on Psionic energy. The blade stopped chewing air as it's scales wiggled.

"What am I", asked the Sword.

Kisame froze in his tracks as his sword spoke as clear as day. This proved to be a mistake as the floating blade was flung toward Kisame and it slashed across his chest. The scaled shredded the front of his cloak and skin. He leapt back as the Sword seemed to look around.

"Where am I, What is this place", asked Samehada.

Xel pulled the blade toward him and grabbed the handle. His tactile telepathy pumped false memories into the blade causing it to twitch and spasm.

"You are mine", said Xel as he heafted the sword.

To Kisame's anger and amazement the blade did not retaliate as the strange fish creature hefted it up. With newfound intelligence the sword did not posses before it accepted the false memories as truth, not yet old enough to understand the concept of falsehoods. Before Kisame could lash out in rage Itachi landed near him.

"We should go", said Itachi.

"I'm not leaving Samehada", screamed Kisame.

As he spoke those words Xel had extracted the remaining true memories from the sword and learn it's uses. Kisame watches as Samehada fused with Xels flesh. The Deep One took on a shark like appearance. His fish like fins turned from that of a Deep One into the fins of a Shark. His grotesque bumpy skin turned sililer to the blade of Samehada, and his needle like teeth grew thick and seraded. He grew in size as a Shark like tail grew from his spine and the largest Shark fin bursted from his back. Xel lifted his hands. A strange blue arua appeared around him. The waves of Purple still remained. The sinks turned on by themselves and several sharks made of water flowed toward Kisame and Itachi.

"Amateratsu", said Itachi.

The back wall enveloped into black flames and Itachi leapt through with a reluctant Kisame in tow. A small force of ANBU attracted by the noise appeared. Naruto hid from sight in his eldritch form. The middle eyes on his Cheek were a strange fusion of the Eyes of Azathoth and Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan. They glowed causing the black flame to die down. Once the flames were gone He shifted back to normal. Xel grabbed his own arm and pulled Samehada from out of his very skin. As the blade came out He slowly returned to his normal visage.

"I shall keep this", said Xel.

Naruto nodded.

"What is my masters name", asked the sword.

Before Xel could answer Naruto butted in.

"I was told that Samehada could not speak", said Naruto.

"It cannot, or should I say could not. Thogh drinking Psionic energy has changed it", said Xel.

He looked at the Blade.

"I am Xel, keeper of Scrolls and Forbidden Knowledge. I am your master", said Xel.

Samehada's teeth clattered together. Some form of acknowledgement.

"Yes master Xel", spoke the sword as it's teeth Stopped chattering together.

Sakura appeared next to Naruto.

"Why did you make me let him go", asked Sakura.

Naruto stared onto the distance as the Akatsuki members leapt off.

"I read his mind. With this new information I cannot be sure killing him is a wise move just yet", said Naruto.

"What are you going to tell Sasuke", asked Sakura.

Naruto looked at the unconscious form of Sasuke. He sighed.

"You know how I feel about lying. This is something he needs to know. What he does with it is up to him", said Naruto.

As the words left Naruto's lips he heard the faint sound of laughter in the distance. The light of the world seemed to grow dim as the sky took on a hellish red color. Slowly ink colored tendrils crawled against the sky replacing the red with pitch black. Naruto turned to see the shadowed man floating above the city, humans were frozen in place as if time had no meaning. Naruto froze as the Shadowed man approached closer. He floated right ot the window. Even in the light of day his face was still hidden in shadows.

"Who is that", asked Sakura.

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"The Shadowed man", said Sakura.

He bagan to clap as he observed Naruto before him.

"What are you doing here", asked Naruto.

"_You impress me young one. You are coming along nicely. I did not have to intervene this time_", spoke a thousand whispers that seemed to cause the temperature to drop.

Sakura shivered as the Shadowed man stood before her. He seemed to be of both average hight and yet towered over her by several feet at the same time. She looked away so as not to focus. The Shadowed man looked down at Sasuke. As soon as he did Sasuke's eyes shot open and he screamed as if waking from a nightmare. When He looked at the Shadowed man he recoiled back.

"Who is that", asked Sasuke with fear in his voice. His brother the furthest thing from his mind. The thousand whispers began to laugh as the Shadowed man looked at Sasuke.

"_I have many names, your friend calls me the Shadowed man_"

Sasuke recoiled further and looked away from the strange form of the shadowed mad.

"Why are you here", asked Naruto.

The Shadowed man's head tilted as if he were observing Naruto as a human would a work of art.

"_The great city of R'leyh has slowly began to rise for quite some time. It has reached the Threshold of Dreams_", said the Shadowed man.

Xel seemed to flinch at that.

"And what is that", asked Naruto.

The shadowed man pointed to Xel. Everyone spun to view the Deep One who was slowly backing away from the Outer God. He looked to Naruto.

"The Threshold of Dreams is the point where Cthulhu is close enough to the surface for his dreams to seep into the world. Water normally blocks the telepathic power of Cthulhu. Now some of those dreams can escape and plague the drams of mortals", said Xel.

Naruto turned back to the Shadowed Man who stood staring at Naruto.

"Why tell us", asked Naruto.

"_You are important to my plans. By the time you would have learned this then I would not be able to enjoy the fullest potential you bring when you confront Cthulhu. WIthout that then it would not be as amusing when you do attempt to stop him_", said The Shadowed man.

A long table appeared next to them and the Shadowed man sat before it with his fingers laced. He motioned to the chairs.

"_Have a seat, I would like to know much about you_", said the Shadowed man.

Reluctantly everyone sat at the table. While it was difficult to tell it seemed as if he was still looking at Naruto.

"_So, tell me. What do you know about me_", asked the Shadowed man.

"Only that you are an Outer God", said Naruto.

The Shadowed man nodded.

"_Really_", said The shadowed man.

As he spoke the words the two empty chairs were filled with Konohamaru and Herbert.

"What the fuck", said Herbert as he looked around. When he saw the Shadowed man he instantly froze.

"_You claim you only know I am an Outer God, though I fid that difficult to believe. You see Naruto it is possible to momentarily trick a God, but not forever. We are connected in a way. I can peer into your minds eye at any time to view what you hide from everyone else_", said The Shadowed man as he pointed to Naruto.

Naruto, Konohamaru, Xel, And Herbert all screamed and grabbed their heads in pain. Sakura and Sasuke looked at them and each began to breathe hard. Naruto looked at The shadowed man in fear.

"Nyarlathotep", said Naruto.

The Shadowed man seemed to smile.

"_Interesting, you seem to know much more about my identity than you originally let on. Tell me how is that_", asked Nyarlathotep.

Naruto began to breathe hard as Nyarlathotep waited.

"It was me", said Konohamaru.

Everyone turned to look at Konohamaru who was looking down.

"_Really, is that so. Tell me Yithian, how is it ou found out_", asked Nyarlathotep.

"When. When I was reading the Necronmicon. I did not recognize your name", said Konohamaru.

Nyarlathotep nodded.

"_I know, I have known for quite some time. O decided the Threshold of Dreams was the perfect time to let you know I always knew_", said Nyarlathotep.

Konohamaru flinched at the words 'Threshold of Dreams' but was otherwise silent.

"_Now tell me Yithian, why would you go against me like that. Was my warning not clear", _asked Nyarlathotep.

As the Words left his lips Konohamaru transformed into a bloated leech. Sakura tried to shut her eyes as hundreds of tiny leeches crawled from Konohamaru's throat, but She found they would not shut, and she could not look away. It wasn't long until she noticed everyone had a tentacle behind their neck that forced them to look. When she saw it she could feel one behind her as well.

"_I give out simple instructions not to seek me out and you betray those instructions. Tell me what should your punishment be_", asked Nyarlathotep.

The Leeches stopped pouring out. The bloated Leech coughed black fluid before it breathed normally.

"Forgive me Lord Nyarlathotep. I did not mean to disobey you. I had no memory of your existence I was no longer aware of your greatness", said Konohamaru.

As the last word left his mouth the torrent of leeches began to flow again.

"_Yes, that is a good point. Though I asked you what should your punishment be. Not your pitiful excuses_", said Nyarlathotep.

A wine glass of strange dark liquid appeared before Nyarlathotep. It seemed to wiggle as he lifted it to where his mouth would be. He drank the strange liquid as he watched the grotesque form of Konohamaru struggle and cry.

"_This is your own fault Yithian. I am however feeling lenient. You shall serve as an example toward the others of what happens when you disobey me. I would punish you further. But you will be necessary to help now that the Threshold of Dreams has passed_", said Nyarlathotep.

For Hours eyeryone was forced to watched Konohamru wiggle around in his leech form. Nyarlathotep only drank the black fluid calmly as it happened. As time went on the world seemed to rot. Black and red covered the walls as time went on.

"Why are you doing this", cried out Sakura.

"_Amusement, To teach a lesson, for no reason. There are many reasons that all blend together into a reason no human could understand. And why should you. Should a worm know why humans use it as bait. It is interesting to ponder the way of things, but the simple matter is my reasons for anything is alien to you. The work has a better chance of understanding why it is impaled on a hook. Though I encourage speculation. You humans are amusing to me. Your fear is as Alien to me as I am to you. Then again why would something like myself ever need to fear. In truth I have no reason or anything to fear. That I do find it interesting that there is something humanity can do that I cannot. Fear, such a simple concept to understand but one I shall fail to feel. I find that something worth study_", said Nyarlathotep as he drank the unending black bile from his glass.

"Who are you", asked Sasuke.

Nyarlathotep laughed.

"_I go by Nyarlathotep, I am the Crawling Chaos. Son of Azathoth. Pray to all spaces that you may never meet me in my thousand other forms_", said Nyarlathotep.

As if to prove a point he shifted into several other forms. Even though their heads were turned away they felt like they could see the horrors behind them. For what seemed like a century they watched as Konohamaru suffered. By now the Torrent of leeches had caused the wiggling bloodsuckers to fill the room up to the edges of the table though no Leech ever got on the table itself. Never blinking or turning their heads they screamed in terror as the leeches bagan to drink their blood. Then Nyarlathotep stood up.

"_As interesting as this dinner party has been I have much to do. I thank you for your company_", said Nyarlathotep as he put his hands behind his back.

Everyone found that they could move normally again.

"_This has been amusing, I will let you keep my identity locked away within your respective mindscapes as a gift, after all fooling an Outer God should be rewarded though not encouraged therefore you will remember this is only fair. By now you should know fully well what I mean when I say I shall be watching you_", said Nyarlathotep.

He faded from sight. The world returned back to normal. No one could move. Herbert and Konohamaru were gone. Xel walked forward. He placed his hand on Sakura and Sasuke's head and erased much of their memories but kept some. None of them knew who the Shadowed man was but they still remembered what he did. For Sakura and Sasuke's own sanity, they only remembered a small bit of it. It was enough. Once done Xel dispelled. They said nothing as several ANBU jumped in the room.

"Are you alright", asked an ANBU.

No one said anything. He asked again, this time Naruto did answer.

"Just shaken up a little", said Naruto.

The ANBU nodded.

"Yeah, and S-rank ninja can do that to you", said the ANBU.

Everyone was drawn from their daze at that. What had felt like a hundred years was only moments for them. Any doubts Sakura and Sasuke had about Naruto's claims were stomped out by the remnants of the horrid display they still remembered. Though none of them remembered the creatures name.

Far away from the villages, and deep under the ocean where the mad god dreams. Cthulhu rested in his perpetual death like slumber. His dreams seeped out of his aquatic world into the world of ninja and attached to the minds of the humans in nearby coastal towns and villages. From this day forth, many would go through sleepless nights complaining of visions of creatures with to many limbs and feelers. Of the horrifying gruesome and slow death of their fellow man. Though these men only had to deal with the sleepless nights, there were those who were worse off.

Some who were better attuned to the supernatural were these who were worst off. These psychic seers of the future were imprisoned en mass in mental asylums. Their dreams of the future casing insanity and madness the likes of which were not natural by any stretch of the imagination. The screams from Asylums were heard far and wide, beyond what most people could believe a voice can travel. The Threshold of Dreams has been passed. And those gifted with visions of the future fond those gifts were quickly becoming twisted into curses they never imagined possible. Many cried crimson tears of blood as the God of Insanity reached closer to the surface.

Among these dreamers there were some who escaped prosecution and imprisonment. They fled their respective villages and would continue to fear these dreams. That fear would turn to worship. That Worship allowed many to find other seers who shared their visions. From them the first cults of Cthulhu were born in the ninja world. They were drawn to the Land of Demons where a powerful future seer lived. She would see horrible visions and began to worship this creature who stood as high as a mountain with a tentacles face. Her name was Shion priestess of the Land of Demons, and she would become the leader of these cults.


	56. The Dreamlands

**Chapter 56 Dreamlands**

With some tempting Naruto was able to get a traumatized Sasuke and Sakura to the lab. He lead them to an empty room where he had three tables sitting side by side each other. His arms were crossed as Xel walked in wielding Samehada on his back, the sword used it's scales to be held in place, pierced into Xels skin, though he moved as if in no pain.

"How's Konohamaru", asked Naruto.

"He is a Yithian, it takes more than that to break him", said Xel.

Naruto nodded. He turned to his teammates.

"I must ask you to Lay on he table", he said with his arms crossed.

"Why", asked Sasuke.

Naruto sighed.

"I realize now that you are not yet ready to handle the unusualness of this world, and I am sorry about that. But right now you have two choices. Either you leave with a full mind wipe of everything that has happened and go back to your normal life, or we train you to deal with it so you can handle the strain to your sanity. The choice is yours", said Naruto.

"Why have us lay on the table", asked Sakura not really looking at anyone.

"Because both choices involve us lying on the table", said Naruto.

"Fine", said Sasuke lying on the table.

"I pick training", said Sasuke as he was strapped down..

Naruto nodded before turning to Sakura. She was hesitant.

"I'll train", she said albeit reluctantly.

They both were laying on their respective table. Naruto went to his. Several clones attached various wires into them while using straps to keep them in place. Xel lifted both hands into the air and began to glow purple. Soon everyone fell asleep.

Naruto woke in a forest with strange trees. He sat as Sasuke and Sakura appeared. They stood up and examined the world around them. It was alien. The tree's were made of brilliant crystal, the sky was a rainbows hue of different colors and strange winged humanoid figures flew in the skies. After some examining they realized the creatures were Nightgaunts.

"Where are we", asked Sasuke.

"This is the Dreamlands. It is a world that can only be accessed by dreams. It is ever shifting and as alien as can be. The world is less malevolent than the secret beings from our world though just as alien if not more so. We will explore this world to get you both used to the alien nature of reality. Old Ones live here, they may be weaker and easier to trick than Great Old Ones and Outer Gods, but do not under any circumstances anger one. All Old Ones are under the protection of Nyarlathotep and we don't want to get on his bad side", said Naruto.

"Who's Nyar...Nyan...Ninar...That", asked Sakura.

"Nyarlathotep is an Outer God. One of the strongest. Only Azathoth and Yog-Sothoth are greater than him, unlike them he is not mindless or sleeping so is much more dangerous", said Naruto.

They nodded. Naruto smiled as he took a step. Somehow he went from in front of them to behind them in a single step despite being over a meter away.

"Remember these lands are strange. If you understand the strangeness of these lands, you can handle the strangeness of the alien forces of our world", said Naruto.

He took a few steps and began to walk on air, quite literally. With each step he walked across the sky. He smiled.

"I guess this is what Ithaqua feels like", said Naruto.

Sensing the question he answered.

" Ithaqua is an Ice Deity, also called the Wind Walker", said Naruto.

He took a seated position while still in the air and looked at his teammates.

"Remember, The Dreamlands are much like your dreams but are outside your mind. You cannot do whatever you want here like you can in your dreams, but anything can happen", said Naruto.

He stepped back on the ground.

"Come follow me, and whatever you do don't wander off", said Naruto.

They somehow walked past the seemingly endless forest of crystal into the side of a river in only three steps.

"How are we doing this", asked Sakura.

Both her and Sasuke were amazed by the strange form of transportation.

"We aren't, I am. I have studied the science of the Great Old Ones and Outer Gods enough to know how to travel easily in this world. The Dreamlands are like two parallel lines that meet, or a Circle that has corners. Everything can work on a whim if you understand that the impossible can be possible elsewhere in the multiverse. I have told you all of the other universes that exist, this is the easiest one to enter. And being my body is made of different matter including my brain I can understand impossible concepts, so in this world I might as well be a Great Old One in some small way, so this world lets me use the Great Old Ones laws to a reasonable degree", said Naruto.

After another step they stood before an impressive town. Naruto looked at it with interest before smiling.

"I think this is Ulthar, which means we are in the West region of the Dreamlands and that river we passed was the River Skai. Ulthar houses the Temple of the Elder Ones where the Pnakotic Manuscript is held, the manuscript is a collection of knowledge. It's first few chapters detail the Great Race of Yiths entire history, from their humble beginings to their sad ends. It has other knowledge on locations of secret places and information on other worldly beings and even some information to far into the Necronomicon to be practical to ever make it to by turning the pages one by one. Now the most important law of Ulthar is no man may kill a cat", said Naruto.

"...What", asked Sakura and Sasuke simultaneously.

"Cats in Ulthar are intelligent and can speak. Though there is quite a story Xel told me about the origin of the law", said Naruto.

"What was the Story", asked Sakura.

"Once there was an old couple who enjoyed capturing and killing cats. One day a caravan came to the Ulthar. One of the caravans members was a child who became an orphan by a great plague. His only companion was a young black kitten. The Orphan's cat goes missing. On the third day in Ulthar the Orphan hears of the Old couple and believe them responsible. He prays a prayer so powerful it effected the reality of the Dreamlands. The caravan left Ulthar that night, but so did all the Cats of Ulthar. The next morning the cats return and are full and fat from a good meal, but the old couple had vanished. The Old Couple are found later in their homes as two skeletons with their bones picked clean. Ever since then the law against killing cats has been in effect. Xel said the prayer is what gave the cats the power to speak but no one knows. I always liked the story, I found I could relate with the Orphan of the story. To have something taken away but to know that no bad deed goes unpunished", said Naruto.

"The proverb is no good dead goes unpunished", said Sasuke.

"The world is pessimistic enough Sasuke, I like to think some optimism brings light to it. Have a little optimism for your own sake. Last thing I need is you adopting the Lloigor races views. Before you ask they are the most cynical race to ever exist, look like dragons sometimes, but are beings of pure psychic energy.", said Naruto.

Sasuke grunted and ignored Naruto's comment causing a giggle from Sakura. Naruto smiled at that.

They walked into the town. Cats slept on every fence and stoop sleeping the day away. They explored the strange town where cats could speak. It was an interesting day when you get to see two cats have a conversation on the meaning of existence and what their favorite fish to eat is.

"Hey I know you", spoke an unknown yet strangely familier female voice.

They turned around to see a cat looking at them. It has a small brown cat with vertical lightcolored stripes on it's head and a red ribbon on it's right ear.

"Excuse me do we know you", asked Naruto politely as if speaking to a cat was not unsual in the slightest.

The cat seemed to sigh.

"It's me, Tora", said the cat.

"Tora...Wait, Tora. As in the evil cat Tora. Tora as in the Fire Daimyo;s wifes cat Tora", asked Sakura.

Tora sighed.

"Please don't remind me of that wench. She is the bane of my existence. I have tried to escape many times yet you ninja always capture me. I fully understand the reasons behind you children capturing me, but that does not mean I have to comply", spoke the cat.

"Well would you care to join us, I was just showing my friends around the Dreamlands and we would love someone who knows the lay of the land so to speak", said Naruto.

"Gladly", said the cat as it leapt onto Naruto's shoulders wrapping around him.

"So how are you here", asked Sakura.

"I have been coming here every night since I could walk and hope. It is my haven away from the hag. The more importantly how are you here, it is difficult to enter the Dreamlands and know where you are going, I fond this place by accident", said Tora.

"Technically the Dreamlands recognize me as a Great Old One, I'm not made of normal matter", said Naruto.

"I thought you smelled unusual, I wish I had that ability, it would have been much simpler to will myself around", said Tora.

"It has its uses, this is my second time here really", said Naruto.

"Really, where were you last time", asked Tora.

"I visited the Yellow Planes to speak with Hastur", said Naruto.

"You are quite fortunate to gain an audience with the King in Yellow that do not involve death or madness. I dare not leave the town of Ulthar. Though I suppose if the Unspeakable one summons you, it is your duty to answer his call", said Tora.

"I just woke here that time. So anywhere interesting to see", asked Naruto.

"Not really, only the temple and various shops. And you can't really take anything with you to the waking world without approval from a resident deity", said Tora.

"Such a shame, though I suppose the rules must be followed even if the rules are unusual", said Naruto.

Tora nodded.

"This place is wierd", said Sakura.

Tora turned to her and smiled.

"Give it time, you'll get used to it. Time has little meaning here, you can stay for years and only a nights sleep would have passed, or only seconds in the same amount of time in the real world. It's your choice really", said Tora.

"Acctually we are here using my friends psionics capabilities", said Naruto.

"A Psychic, in the elemental nations. Interesting, I was not aware", said Tora.

"He's a Deep One", said Naruto.

"Even more odd, I was not aware any of the other beings still remained. Other than the Great Old Ones of course", said Tora.

"Speaking of Great Old Ones do you know of any in the waking world, I'd like to know what I have to worry about", asked Naruto.

"Not really, I know that there are many scattered around the lands, though not which ones", said Tora.

"How many", asked Sasuke.

"Oh, a few hundred. Give or take", said Tora.

Sakura and Saske froze.

"A few hundred. Why are so many on Earth", asked Sasukr.

At that both Naruto and Tora laughed earning a glare from Sasuke.

"No, earth isn't important. It's just there are that many Great Old Ones. Hundreds live on nearly every planet", said Tora.

"Yeah, I mean there are more Great Old Ones in the universe than their are planets, we're talking hundreds of trillions", said Naruto.

Their eyes widened.

"But..", Sasuke was cut off.

"No the Shadowed man was an Outer God. Much different", said Naruto.

It was Tora's turn to be shocked.

"You met an Outer God and lived to tell the tale", asked Tora.

"Not so much met as were forced to endure mental torture for his own personal enjoyment", said Naruto.

"An intelligent one as well, wow. I an sorry for attempting to attack you in the waking world, your life is difficult enough", said Tora.

Naruto waved her off.

"Don't worry, it's all in the past", said Naruto.

He turned back to Sasuke.

"Any way the Great Old Ones, while strong is nothing compared to an Outer God. To put it in perspective Cthulhu is the High Priest of Yog-Sothoth", said Naruto.

"The thing we are trying to stop, who you said was a physical God, has a God it worships", asked Sakura.

"Yep", said Naruto.

Tora looked to Naruto.

"You are trying to stop a Great Old One. Are you mad", asked Tora.

"We only have to slow it down. If we don't all life is gone", said Naruto.

"I see, i guess it's time I finally escape the old bat. If time is short I am going to enjoy my remaining years", said Tora.

"Don't worry, we have ten years to stop him", said Naruto.

"Really, then I have nothing to fear. I'm already three. But I only have one life, might as well enjoy it", said Tora.

"I wish you the best of luck Tora", said Naruto as he Turned to Sasuke with a serious face.

"Now, Sasuke, we should find a pub or something. There is something important about your brother you need to know about. And after what I tell you, I have a feeling you are going to want a Drink", said Naruto.

Back in the waking world Herbert was looking over some files copied by Naruto's clones. He looked at every hair color and blood type.

"He says he's going to rip his arm off, but no he goes into another dimension leaving me as fricken Herbert West super detective. Yeah because this is much more entertaining than watching someone tear off their own arm", said Herbert to himself.

He flipped through more files when Konohamaru walked in.

"Sup Leech man", asked Herbert.

"I do not find that humorous. In fact I am insulted by it, now if you excuse me I feel out of place at the moment. I'll be studying the Color, do not bother me", said Konohamaru.

Herbert waved him off. He continued going through the files. Several shadow clones were as well after he got bored doing them one by one and remembered what he was capable of. All the happenings lately made him absent-minded in some ways, though he fought through it. He had separated files into two groups. So far no matches could be found that were not ruled out immediately for various reasons. Weather it be the Ninja was incapacitated or on a mission. He grabbed another file. And smiled when he looked at the person. It was a perfect match. Not only did the boy have the blood type but fit the age group based on hight and movement. The only thing that was missing was ANBU training, but that could have been kept secret.

"I Think I found it", said Herbert.

His clones looked at him.

"Well who is it", asked one of his clones.

He smirked.

"Our old friend Kabuto. He was rather suspicious during the exams, and did quit really early considering his state. We should keep an eye on him", said Herbert.

His clones nodded in agreement.

At the Hokage Tower The council were finalizing their decision on the identity of the next Hokage. And thus far a decision was nearing. With out Hiruzen appointing someone to take the seat, it left them to find someone who fit the qualifications necessary. That was when one of the Hokage hopefuls walked in. Danzo sat at his usual seat and smiled. With his eye still covered in bandages he opened it. It would be his time for greatness and he would not let it pass. Everything was coming together and nothing would stop him. By the end of the day, he would be named the Fifth Hokage.

Deep in The Land of Demons, priestess Shion looked over her subjects, she had the unfortunate ability to see how a person would die. Lately her visions of their deaths detail horrible atrocities that plagued her. Over time this lead to her insanity and the formation of a secret cult. All the members were also seers and were plagued with similar visions that took its toll on their sanity. This Cult of Cthulhu was gaining members fast. It wasn't long until their mad rituals lead them to a horrifying discovery. The legendary deity of insanity known as Cthulhu, the horrible Great Old Ones that slept and waited at various places on this earth.

Thus far they worshiped these beings known as Great Old Ones. This lead them to seek others who knew of these gods that sleep. First they sought out the Jashinists, believing Jashin was one of these beings. Upon learning that there was truth to Jashin being related they welcomed the cultists with open arms. Further seeking lead them to there newest village. They learned of Yig. It wasn't long until they discovered who the snake god favored more than most. Enter Orochimaru.

The seers, Jashinists, and Snake worshipers came together in a horrible fusion of unbelievable ideas and plans. At the top were Shion, leader of the Cthulhu Cult and Orochimaru, leader of the Cult of Yig. The Jashinists had no real hierarchy to speak of, but it did not matter. For Nyarlathotep saw potential for interesting actions in the future by the union of these cults. He manipulated them to come together as a form of entertainment. Watching the foolish mortals seek out the depraved and mad was a boon for the Crawling Chaos. Ten years was a long time to wait for his plan to come to fruition. When he saw opportunity for entertainment and every path it could follow he made sure this new collection of madmen came together. He knew they would not effect his main plan, but what they would do was just enough for him to watch with bated breath.


	57. Dreamers

**Chapter 57 Dreamers**

Naruto and company stepped in a nearby Pub. It was modestly filled with men and cats. They took a seat at a table. Sasuke was not sure what Naruto wanted to tell him, but he was anxious. The waiter came over.

"Ok, what can I get you four", asked the waiter.

Tora leapt down to the table and looked to the waiter.

"I'll take a white russian, extra milk", said the cat.

The waiter nodded.

"I'll have one as well", said Naruto.

"Are you old enough", asked the waiter.

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke and Sakura refused a drink. The waiter left. They waited for a few minutes for the waiter to bring back their drinks. Toras was in a small saucer Naruto in a simple glass.

"Why ask you if you were old enough, obviously you aren't, and yet he gets a drink, whats with that", asked Sakura.

"This is the Dreamlands Sakura, you can't really judge someones age by a look. Some in this very pub are hundreds of years old and look as young as you", said Tora.

"So, what is it you want to tell me about my brother", asked Sasuke.

Naruto took a sip of his drink before sighing. He explained the circumstances of the massacre, the reasons behind it, and why Sasuke was left alive. He told him of the coup attempt his family had planed, he told him of why his brother did what he had to do, and who told him to do it.

"...So he left you alive for four reasons. One was for the Uchiha to come back, another is because he loved you, the third is you are to be the his form of suicide, finally he wants you to become strong enough to stop a member if the Akatsuki, a very dangerous one. apparently he believes this person in the Orange mask to be Madara Uchiha", finished Naruto.

By this time Sasuke had ordered the strongest drink the pub had that was safe for human consumption. He drank it in a series of gulps. He listened intently to the story and did not know what to do. He settled for becoming drunk. This was where both Naruto and Sakura learned Sasuke was not a happy drunk. He was depressed and angry about the truth of the massacre. At first he denied it. Until he began to remember how his brother was before the massacre. He was rather pleasant before snapping for no apparent reason. His face contorted In anger.

"...And then he had to go and kill his family, our family. Why because everyone is stupid, everyone. My family, Itachi, the council, the Hokage, and that Danzo. Fuck Danzo, and fuck them all. And why, Why I ask you did Itachi have to kill them all. Why did he leave me alone, and then he makes me relive it over and over for like. I don't know how long anymore. Fuck Itachi, I ain't killing him. He doesn't deserve it. He didn't deserve any of it, but he sure as fuck don't deserve death. I hope he sees their faces every damn night. Fuck my family, with our stupid history of murderers and psychopaths, we decide to try and take over the village like they know what the fuck to do with a goddamn village. Then the council and the Fucking Hokage try to get rid of the violence with more fucking violence. Is everyone over the age of twenty a fucking moron. Fuck my life sucks. Itachi should have fucking killed me and saved me the trouble because the whole fucking world is stupid and I can't fucking take it anymore...Fuck me, lets go fight something", said Sasuke drunk.

He took a few deep breaths and hit his head on the table.

"Feeling better", asked Tora.

"And Fuck you to. A fucking cat knows more about fucking wierd ass fucking gods and shit than I fucking do. Who the fuck made the world this fucking stupid and shit, because they need their fucking ass kicked", screamed Sasuke.

"How about now", asked Tora.

He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I feel better. But I was serious about fighting something", said Sasuke.

Noruto turned to Tora.

"Any ideas on something a ninja can take", asked Naruto.

Tora took a thoughtful expression before nodding.

"Out the town the Graveyard has a few mindless Ghouls that come by every now and then", said Tora.

Sasuke shot up. Determination painted on his face.

"Lets go", said Sasuke.

As soon as he took a single step he fell face first.

"Well, can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad he's out", said Sakura.

"I agree, but we should get him up. We made quite the scene so I think we over stayed our welcome", said Naruto.

Sakura and Naruto each held the unconscious Sasuke up. An arm over each of their shoulders. Tora followed them.

"Hey Naruto, can I ask you something", asked Sakura.

Naruto nodded.

"If this is a Dream, and Sasuke is unconscious in this Dream, what does that mean", asked Sakura.

"That is a question I don't want to think about Sakura, I don't need the headache", said Naruto.

They walked into an alley with the fewest amount of cats and sat down. Sasuke threw up in his sleep and woke up. He quickly made his way to a wall and leaned against it while emptied his stomach of seemingly everything he ever ate in his life. In the Dreamlands it was quite possible that was what was happening. Naruto patted his back as he hurled.

"Thats it, let it out", said Naruto.

"Please someone get me a...", said Sasuke before he puked again.

Sakura stood back making sure no one came near to see Sasuke in his inebriated state. She leaned in to see him hunched over.

"You ok back there", asked Sakura.

"No", said Sasuke before he continued his vomiting.

"What did I drink", asked Sasuke.

"I don't know Sasuke, but never ask for the strongest drink in the land of dreams, chances are it's not normal", said Naruto.

Sasuke wiped his lip and stood up.

"I think I'm good", said Sasuke.

Naruto nodded before taking in a deep breath.

"So, what are you going to do", asked Naruto.

Sasuke sighed. He thought about if for a second before looking to Naruto.

"I'm going to find my brother, have a nice long chat. Then I'm going to punch him in his face. I need to think about everything else", said Sasuke.

"I understand, just remember if you need to talk, I am always here", said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded. He looked behind him to the back of the alley.

"Well, I'd say we go fight those ghoul things, but right now I don't think I can in this state", said Sasuke.

"Yeah, we should get going anyway, I can't be sure how long we can stay in the Dreamlands and there is much to see", said Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged before he coughed and spit out the foul taste from his mouth.

"Are you quite alright", asked a mysterious voice.

They turned to the mysterious voice and found a man was standing near them, eyeing them with a look of mild confusion and concern. He walked up to them and leaned forward as if to observe them. Naruto waved off his question, dismissing it.

"We're fine. My friend just is having a little trouble holding his liquor", said Naruto.

The man gave a sharp nod as he straightened his back.

"I see, well best of luck with that. May I ask, are you from the waking world, your style of dress is rather unusual for this town", said the man.

"We are, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, this is Sasuke Uchiha, over there behind us is Sakura Haruno and Tora. She is our guide here", said Naruto.

The man nodded.

"It is nice to meet you three, I am Randolph Carter", said the man.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Randolph Carter. The Randolph Carter. The Randolph Carter who fooled Nyarlathotep, one of the most famous dreamers to ever live, are you that Randolph Carter", asked Naruto.

"I see my reputation precedes me, yes that is me", said the man smiling.

Naruto walked up to the man and shook his hand.

"It's an honor to meet you sir", said Naruto as he enthusiastically shook Randolphs hand.

"Likewise", said Randolph.

"Who is this", asked Sakura who had just walked up behind them.

Naruto smiled. He motioned to Randolph and cleared his throat.

"This is Randolph Carter, the only person to ever beat an Outer God and live to tell the tale. I'm surprized you are here", said Naruto.

"I came here to speak with my old friend Atal. After that I decided to just walk through Ulthar, see how the town has changed and all that", said Randolph.

Naruto nodded.

"Well I am glad to have met you but we really should be going. It's our first time in in Ulthar and I am showing my friends around the Dreamlands, but it was very nice to meet you", said Naruto.

Randolph nodded.

"Same here, I should be going as well, an old friend is expecting me at the graveyard and I would not want to be late", said Randolph.

"The only think at the Graveyards are Ghouls, don't tell me you made friends with one", asked Tora.

"They aren't quite so bad once you get to know them. Anyway I am off, good luck with your friend", said Randolph.

Naruto smiled as he left. Sasuke tapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"How did he beat a God anyway", asked Sasuke.

"Nyarlathotep tricked him to go to Azathoths court, where he would have been destroyed. He flew on the back of a massive Shantak to the court. He then remembered he was dreaming and thought of his home lands, He survived by jumping off his Shantak and woke up, though I am confused as to why he is here, He is from another universe, and not ours. Every universe should have it's own Dreamlands. Either we are in his, or he is in ours. Maybe bypassing the steps to come here has thrown us in the wrong universe", said Naruto.

"What steps", asked Sakura.

"The Seventy Steps of Light Slumber and the Seven Hundred Steps of Deeper Slumber. I used the advantage of Hastur bringing me here before to bypass the steps. There are other ways here but most are dangerous. It's something unexpected, but it does beg the question how Tora is here to. Something strange is going on", said Naruto.

"Who runs this place, maybe he would know", said Sakura.

"That would be Nyarlathotep, and that is someone I do not want to meet", said Naruto.

"He really that bad", asked Sasuke.

Naruto nodded. Tora stood and looked at Sakura.

"The best way to describe him is he's the Devil with the powers of God", said Tora.

"Yeah, lets not meet him", said Sakura.

Naruto snickered.

"Anyway, we should get going. We will go to relatively safe cities, I wanted to visit Dylath-Leen, but it was never inviting. And I hear Moon-beasts stay there now, so instead maybe we can go to Celephais, the king and god there is Kuranes. He is the only dreamer to ever go to the court of Azathoth and come back alive and sane", said Naruto.

He looked up to the stars.

"It's amazing the people and things we could find here", said Naruto to himself.

He looked to Tora.

"We really should get going, I take it you want to stay", asked Naruto.

"This place is a cats heaven, but you have fun. And be careful", said Tora.

Naruto nodded.

He turned to Sasuke.

"You going to be ok", asked Naruto.

"Yeah, a walk would do me good, I have a lot to think about, mind if we walk the long way", asked Sasuke.

Naruto smiled.

"I got a better idea", he said.

He bit his thumb abd summoned a Byakhee. Sasuke smirked and Sakura smiled.

Sakura bit her thumb and summoned a Horse who's mane and tail was fire that did not harm her, and Sasuke summoned a pitch black panther who was surrounded in a mist of black shadows.

"Lets ride", said Sakura.

They took off to Celephais. Sakura's horse walked on a trail of fire that allowed it to walk in the sky while Sasuke's Panther ran appearing as a running cloud. Naruto was surprised they could keep up with the Byakhee, though only barely. He smiled as they rode the sky.

Back in the waking world Danzo smiled as his hidden Sharingan eye fooled the council around him into falling under his thrall.

"...As such I vote for the next Hokage to be Danzo", spoke Homura.

"Seconded", said Koharu.

Danzo almost smiled but he kept his indifferent features. It was now official, he would be the fifth Hokage.


	58. What I Was, and What I will Become

**Chapter 58 What I Was, and What I will Become**

Naruto and company landed atop a plateau to rest with their mounts. They had started a fire and sat around it. Naruto had laid against a pile of logs as he looked at the stars thinking of the days to come. Sasuke looked at Naruto. Ever since hearing of Outer Gods and Great Old Ones there have been a few questions Sasuke wanted to ask his teammate, and now was as good a time as any. Though there was one question he could not get.

"Hey Naruto", asked Sasuke.

Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke.

"Can I ask you, why are you trying so hard to save the world against odds you don't have much hope against", asked Sasuke.

Naruto sat up. He took on a thoughtful expression before looking to Sasuke. He tried to find the right words to say, yet none came.

"It's hard to explain", said Naruto.

He thought for a moment before smiling, words would help, but to see it was something else. He snapped his fingers. Instantly the world shifted as a powerful illusion of formed from the power of the Dreamlands showed Konoha on an average day, yet the village looked slightly different, as if it were the past. They looked down below while they sat above the village on the Hokage monument. Sasuke and Sakura were surprised by this change in scenery. Naruto smiled at their expressions.

"This dream illusion shows exactly what happened the very day I saw humanity for what they really are, and consequentially effected my view on people as a whole. I was very young when this happened", said Naruto.

He pointed to a woman followed by two boys.

"Look at that woman, and tell me, what do you see", asked Naruto.

Sasuke looked for a moment.

"Just some woman with kids", said Sasuke.

"Same here", said Sakura.

"I see a single mother raising two children by herself, living and surviving maybe even thriving in a world where the odds are against her. Where you see people. I see a Person. That is an important distinction to make", said Naruto.

He looked back down and pointed to a young child near a food stand.

"What about there", asked Naruto.

Sasuke watched as the child stole an apple and ran off without anyone seeing.

"Just a petty thief", said Sakura.

Sasuke nodded.

"I see a young orphan who despite having little hope for tomorrow, still fights to survive, to hope against hope that one day things will turn around. Some would punish the thief, yet or world is not so black and white ", said Naruto.

He looked around before pointing to a young couple on a bench kissing.

"What about there", asked Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura thought for a moment.

"Young lovers", said Sakura.

Sasuke just shrugged.

"I see the future, a young couple who could one day marry happily and have a beautiful child, that child could do great harm, or bring peace into someones life. These are not just people, they have an identity, they have lives worth fighting for. They all have there place in the world. A mixture of differing beliefs, culture, and ideals meshing together into what we call the human race, and I find that beautiful. Something like humanity that has the capability for both great good, or evil. And yet here they are. standing, shopping, smiing, and laughing. completely unaware of the dangers of the universe and yet we exist. One day this race of thinking and feeling creatures we call humanity will fall. Until then I believe they are worth fighting for, It's why I became I am a ninja, it's why I started the CDA. Everyone deserves a chance, even everything on our insignificant little world where we really mean nothing in the grand scheme of things has it's place in the universe. You can't save humanity if you don't understand it, and while they have our downsides, they also have their good points. Everyone has their own problems, and yet no matter how small they thrive, and they survive. They don't deserve the extinction Cthulhu or anything else would bring, not yet", said Naruto.

"You almost sound like an outside observer to us", said Sakura.

"I'm no longer human Sakura, I don't really know what I am or what I will become, but I know what I was. That is what is important. After all it is who was a man that makes him who he will become", said Naruto.

Sasuke looked down at the illusion of Konoha before turning to Naruto.

"What about me, what do you see", asked Sasuke.

This came as a surprize to both Sakura and Naruto but Naruto answered all the same.

"I see a boy with a tragic past he did not deserve, and yet, not because of it, but in spite of it. He has become strong. In you Sasuke I see proof that no matter how bad things get, humanity can grow past it. It may still haunt you, it may give you many sleepless nights, and it may make your view on the way of things pessimistic, but it has made you strong. Now you only have to let go of the past and learn from it", said Naruto.

Sasuke looked back down to the village as it faded from sight.

"We'll see", he said.

"What about me", asked Sakura.

Naruto looked for a moment before smiling.

"I see a young girl who will grow into a beautiful and strong woman, I see that you feel you are weak, that you walk behind us while me and Sasuke on walk ahead. But what I see is a capable ninja who against all supposed odds, will one day walk side by side with her peers.", said Naruto.

Sakura smiled before she laid back.

"Thanks Naruto", she said.

Naruto nodded.

Back in the waking world, Herbert was looking over hundreds of clones that were to go to destroy the Sky Village and steal the Zero Tails. He looked at the squads of clones before pulling out a canister.

"This canister utilises rituals from the Necronomicon, It has a pocket dimension inside that measures ten square feet of space. We have made several dozen. When you find the Zero Tails you are to cut him up into pieces and place him in each canister. We will bring him here in pieces. After that we put him into the containment cell. Any remaining technology is to be sealed and brought back. All Soldiers guarding the ruins are to be killed. Their plans are to dangerous with Cthulhu around the corner", said Herbert. He put the canister down.

"You will be outfitted with the Gas Masks, gauntlets, some experimental Chakra armor, Standard Ninja equipment, and Automatic Kunai throwers with extra ammo. Based off our estimates, there are nearly a five thousand troops. You sre to show no mercy, the last thing we need is morons out for revenge. Now the spy clones have provided maps of the ruins for each of you. You will exit this lab disguised as various small animals so that gate guards will not suspect us. The Zero Tails is our main target. It is an amorphous beast with the appearance of a long leech with a white human mask. While it's capabilities are unknown, old tales say it can make limbs and hands from its amorphous mass. Anything else is unknown. It should be in stasis but in the event it is not you are to bring it down by any means necessary. It is a being of chakra and cannot die. Do you understand", asked Herbert.

The clones all stood high.

"Sir yes sir", spoke them all in unison.

"Good, you have half an hour to get outfitted with your equipment, good luck", said Herbert.

The clones all left in a surprisingly orderly fashion. Konohamaru walked into the room after it cleared. His face betrayed his confusion.

"What's wrong half pint", asked Herbert.

"The dead girl, the one we have i the cell. I figured out why she wasn't experimented on, but it points to so much it is unbelievable", said Konohamaru.

"So whats the problem", asked Herbert.

"Well, after some more looking, I found out her D.N.A is a near perfect match for Orochimaru when he was still human, the only difference between her and Orochimaru is some small remnants of whoever she once was and the lack of a Y chromosome. She was experimented on to become him, likely the same process Orochimaru uses to make his hosts look like him. That is why she wasn't experimented on, it would ruin the results. I guess he got all the data he needed not long before he started the plans for the invasion. It is likely she was used to perfect the procedure, likely one of the first", said Konohamaru.

"That is fucking wierd, so she's like his daughter... Oh great I just had to say that, now I have the image of the pale and pasty snake bastard naked and thrusting stuck in my head", said Herbert as he shuttered.

"Will you take this seriously, this could lead to some interesting research in genetic replication, Within her is the secret to transfer traits into others. Think about it. An army of people who can use blood line abilities, or we can create clones. The possibilities are endless", said Konohamaru.

"I get it ok, I'm trying to get this image out of my mind. Besides, I have a lot to do. I have to get the clones ready to take out the Hidden Sky village, I have to find a way to pass the information that Kabuto is the assassin who tried to kill the Third Hokage, I have to look at some schematics from the massive machine in Snow Country that can change the weather, I have to find out how the fourth Hokage's Flying Thunder God Jutsu worked, and I have to finish making enough of Neji's blood for Naruto. Pardon me if more stuff on my plate doesn't excite me. I get this is important, but right now we have so much stuff to do I don't know where to start", said Herbert.

Konohamar shook his head.

"Yes, we have had much to do as of late, I am sorry to trouble you", said Konohamaru.

"No, I'm sorry. I get I'm not easy to work with but even with clones only so much can be done in a day. I'll look into it later", said Herbert.

Konohamaru nodded.

It had been only three hours since Naruto had first went to sleep. And much had to be done before he awoke. Xel watched them while Samehada slithered and crwled arond the lab. It's newfound intelligence made the sword quite curious to the world around it, something Xel found amusing as it experimentally poked at nearby equipment with it's handle.

"Master what is this", asked Samehada.

"That is a desk, where my lord's servants and allies do their work", said Xel.

The sword slithered around the room, moving it's scales to drag itself along the floor. Samehada made it's way to a console and screen Xel scratched at his gills.

"Calm yourself Samehada, you do not want to hurt yourself", said Xel.

The sword recoiled.

"I'm sorry", said the sword.

Xel found Samehada's childlike attitude quite interesting. Whatever mind it once had was shattered, and the sword might as well have been young again. It was amusing to watch for the old Deep One, and helped pass the time while he watched over his own master. That was when Herbert walked in. He sat at a nearby table and removed a small jar.

"Check it out fish stick, I made that cream. This is for Sasuke's eyes. Tell him to apply it every time after he uses his Mangekyo Sharingan. It should prevent blindness", said Herbert.

He then removed a pair of simple glasses from his pocket.

"These are glasses made from Yithian Glass so it's almost unbreakable. Small seals etched in the frames will improve Sasuke's vision. The seals check the eyes regularly an the glass adjusts to fix his vision if it deteriorates for any reason. He will need these once he uses his little eye trick", said Herbert.

He layed the two objects on the desk before turning to look at Samehada.

"So, hows the sword", asked Herbert.

"It is an enjoyable companion, though it's child like behavior can be grating at times", said Xel.

"Awwww, isn't that cute. He's like your son. I can already see the family resemblance. You both have a stick up your ass", said Herbert.

"I find your behavior annoying scientist, please leave me to watch my lord and his allies", said Xel.

Herbert shrugged before turning around.

"Whatever, just give that stuff to sunshine when he wakes up", said Herbert.

Xel grunted his reply.

Back in the land of dreams Naruto and company stood atop strange clouds in the sky that were somehow solid. The clouds were damp with elastic like water common too the Dreamlands. Taking his hand Sasuke grabbed a clump of water. While it looked like water, it did not behave as such. It was like a gel, slightly sticky and fell in clumps. Their mounts drank this thick water.

"This place is sureal", said Sasuke.

"I know, that is still water by the way, if you get thirsty just take a bite. It's as fresh as rainwater", said Naruto.

Sakura looked down the cloud at the small island where a herd of massive Shantak took to the skies. The massive winged beasts flew past them.

"Must be a Nightgaunt around, Shantak are afraid of them", said Naruto.

Sakura shrugged.

"So where are we headed", asked Sakura.

"Well, these clouds are apart of Serannian, a city in the clouds made of pink marble. My guess is these clouds are from there so we are getting close to Celephais, over there is the Cerenerian Sea. Those mountains form the valley of Ooth-Nargai where the city is, the big mountain there is Mount Aran where at it's low slopes Ginkogo Trees grow. Both Serannain and Celephais is ruled and possibly created by the most powerful dreamer ever known, Kuranes. Celephais is unique as time does not pass there as it does elsewhere, We could come back a thousand years later, and it would look exactly the same as it does today", said Naruto.

"Well lets go then, can't be stranger than standing on a cloud", said Sasuke.

"I hear that", said Sakura.

Naruto smiled as he mounted his Byakhee.

"You both underestimate the Dreamlands", said Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura sat atop their respective mounts and rode to the city Celephais.


	59. Taking the Sky

I was not happy with this chapter when I originally finished it so I deleted it and redid it several times. I don't post anything I am unhappy with. So sorry if this is a little late but I had my reasons.

* * *

**Chapter 59 Taking the Sky**

Naruto and his team landed on a hill with brilliant flowers and scented grass. They passed across a wooden bridge into a whispering grove. They then made there way to a stone bridge into a the city gates of Celephais. Celephais was unusual the moment Naruto and his team walked in. The sight of a strange man who appeared to have a birds beak was the first part of the unusualness. Two twins who were mirror images of each other sat apart from each other. Each were near identical to each other the only difference was ones hair was parted to the left, the other to the right. One held a pen in his left hand and another in his right as they flipped a coin. No matter what it always made it's way on it's side, showing neither heads nor tails. They seemed to be recording their results.

Ignoring the strange populace Sasuke looked at the city itself. It looked new, as if only recently built, seeing this made the idea it was not effected by time somewhat comprehensible. There were no signs of age, the marble wals were a pure white without the faintest hint of discoloration, and the statues were beautifully polished. They walked past a group of men who were vaguely rat like, they carried buckets filled with leeches, which caused some unpleasant memories for the three ninja. They made their way through the street of pilars to the seaward wall where large ships took of to where the sea met the sky. It was breathtaking. The sea sparkled in ways no words could describe. They looked at the sight for quite some time.

"I would love to live here", said Sakura.

"The Dreamlands has many gorgeous and unheard of places, and it also has horrors beyond the wildest imagination. If you are going to get used to the terrors that waits in the shadows in the waking world, you have to experience it unlike most. The Dreamlands was the perfect place to do that", said Naruto.

"Where are those ships going", asked Sasuke.

"The cloud city, The ships sail to the horizon where the sea meats the sky. The ships instantly change from the sea to the sky where rose-colored clouds adorn the sky you sail on. You would be able to see strange lands and rivers and cities beneath. Then they stop at Serannian, the pink marble city of the clouds. Once we are done in Celephais we will take a ship to the cloud city", said Naruto.

They gazed at the city as a violet colored gas somehow bumped into Sasuke.

"Pardon me", said the gas as it floated away.

It was quiet for a moment as Sasuke processed a talking cloud.

"Did that cloud just talk", asked Sasuke.

Naruto nodded.

"Rare to see something like that, I hear that Kuranes met a gas like that once when he searched for Celephais. It's an old tale", said Naruto.

Naruto smiled and turned to Sasuke.

"Still think this city isn't more surreal than walking on a cloud", asked Naruto.

"Not anymore", said Sasuke.

They looked as a man walked up a wall using only his hands and no feet. Naruto snickered at the memories of the Treewalking exercise. They explored the city where it's inhabitants went about there unusual business.

"How long have we been sleeping", asked Sakura.

"Not sure. But I told Xel to keep us asleep as long as possible until I give him a signal. He is reading my mind waiting for it", said Naruto.

"So we could be here forever", asked Sasuke.

"Don't worry, if Xel leaves we simply wake up. We have equipment attached to us so we won't die of starvation or dehydration", said Naruto.

They shrugged. Naruto looked to a tall building and smiled before turning to his team.

"So who want to meet Kuranes", asked Naruto.

Back in the waking world the clones had made record time getting to the hidden sky village. They kept a careful eye out as they made there way there. They felt good about their chances. The lead clone hid in the trees outside the ruins where the guards and soldiers stood by the entrance. There were little over a dozen guards patrolling the Ruins of the Hidden Sky Village. One clone turned into a bird and was giving information on the information to the others from above.

"So, how do you want to do this", asked a clone to the squad leader.

The Squad leader scratched his chin.

"Well, we have two choices, we can sneak past them and take out reinforcements and gun them down when they walk in, or we could go in guns blazing", said the clone leader.

"Want to flip a coin", asked the clone.

The leader shook his head.

"No, Here is the plan. We send a small squad to sneak in, while inside keep in radio contact. Once the soldiers inside are dealt with send a message and we attack head on. You need to be hiding when that happens. Secure the Zero Tails, maps show it's in the lowest level. Take the canisters and start chopping it up. We'll take care of the gards", said the leader.

The clone saluted and another dozen shifted into mice. They snuck in easily. The clones outside waited for a message through the radio. After fifteen minutes the bird clone landed.

"All set", asked the clone still as a bird.

"We wait for the signal. Get us some cover", said the leader.

After the bird nodded and flew off it landed atop the ruins. Once it was out of sight it shifted back to normal.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu", spoke the clone.

Near instantly the area was surrounded by a thick mist that made it difficult to see your hand in front of your face. The Squad leader got on the radio.

"Thermal vision up"

The eyes glowed a dim red as the clones could now see the mist surround the confused Guards. Each aimed their Kunai Launcher at a target. They did not fire. They whispered through the radio which target was in their sights. Then they kept on them. Not a moment passed when the radio started.

"We're in the Zero Tails room. The leech is still in stasis, we are going to start getting him in the canister. We took out a few sleeping guards by biting their jugular as a mouse, light them up", spoke the voice on the radio.

"Fire", spoke the leader through the radio.

With skilled precision the guards dropped like flies. When the last one fell they advanced toward the ruins.

"Intel says there are about a thousand guards, so have fun", said the clones leader.

They stormed the ruins. Without the mist alarms were raised. Some clones smiled when soldiers they had missed ran toward them from outside. They were taken down quick and clean, but not until an alarm was raised.

"Move", said the leader.

Several dozen clones ran down the hallways. They shot at anything that was not wearing a gas mask. Though there were to many soldiers, and what was worse some were coming from behind them. The team leader smiled as he commanded his squad to get outside. They made a stand there. Though hundreds of soldiers were fireing at them from every direction. Due to their specialized Chakra armor, the clones were barely touched.

They shot back at the Soldiers as they waited. Near an hour had passed and no side was willing to waste much ammo, though they were also reluctant to leave their it was a waiting game for one side to make a mistake. The Squad leader counted on it. As the Sky Village ninja made their way to the clones the mist cleared.

The Squad leader smiled as he was surrounded on all sided by more clones that had stayed a bit back in the event something went wrong. The Sky ninja froze at the sudden increase in soldiers. This proved to be their undoing and they were fired at by a hail of kunai in a barrage.

"You took your sweet time", said the Squad leader.

The leader of their backup shrugged.

"We wanted to make an entrance"

The leader shook his head.

"I think we've been around Herbert to long", said the leader.

The increase in numbers would prove to be the Sky villages last days, they used Jutsu and Weaponry together to decimate the soldiers. Each clone had the memories of Naruto, and while they could not use his eldritch powers, they did posses the memories of Menma. Each soldier in the shadow clone army was practically an S-rank ninja because of this. The Sky village stood no chance and surrendered. Though the army of clones had their orders, The dangers of the Sky Village starting a war against the Elemental nations was to great. They showed no mercy or quarter. None of the sky ninja were to be left alive that day. Hours passed and thus far the Armor they wore proved to be the edge the clones needed against a force with superior numbers. They made there way through the Ruins, shooting every sky ninja in there path as they treked to their true target. While half the clones went to the Zero Tails, Their leader followed the map to head to the Throne room. They busted in the room And aimed their guns at an elderly man. They circled around him as the man looked at them intently. The man was elderly yet muscular, and had long black hair. The clone leader was wary of that, for this man almost matched the description of Shinno, yet he did not appear frail.

"Shinno, your plans for the revival of the Zero Tails and destruction of the Elemental nations is over. As an agent of the CDA you are to be captured and interigated. Any useful knowledge you have will be ours", said the Clone leader.

Shinno glared at the Clone.

"Who are you people, how did you find me. Wait don't tell me. I doubt that it is coincidence you are here while I am. I come here rarely, you had spies. I should have been more careful. It is on no consequence. I am outnumbered, and out gunned. I'll come of my own free will", said Shinno as he raised his hands.

The leader looked carefully at Shinno's face to see if he was possibly planning something. He saw nothing, though it was hard to tell if Shinno was either willing to come, or he was a really good actor. He kept that in mind as he motioned for another clone to go to him. Said clone slowly walked up to him, not taking his Kunai launcher off the man.

The faintest hint of a smile graced his face. He punched the clone. The Chakra armor absorbed some of the damage, but the clone flew back several yards away.

"You see, This is the power of Dark Chakra. It is not as much as I hoped, I'm barely seventy percent the power I was hoping to gain, but it should be more than sufficient against you", said Shinno.

They unloaded their launchers at Shinno. His smile did not fade as he was stabbed by hundreds of Kunai. The clones leader lifted his hands. The Kunai imbedded in Shinno's body slowly moved before falling to the ground. His scars quickly healed and he crossed his arms.

"Is that the best you've got", asked the man while he laughed maniacally.

In response all the clones dropped their kunai launcher. They lifted their hands. Within the hand of each and every clone was the Spiraling Ring. Shinno's face fell only slightly as they leapt toward him. Shinno proved to have impressive reflexes for his age. He was able to safely grab several clones arms and shove it at other clones. Using the Spiraling ring against them, Though he did not understand the power of this move. A huge force of Spiraling black chakra blew him back. The power of the spiraling ring was greater than he expected. His body was mangaled and twisted, yet his smile never left his face. His bones made a sickening snapping sound as they fixed themselves to their natural possition.

"I am the Sky Emperor, I am greater than any Kage. You'll have to do better than that", said Shinno.

He flew forward and fought the clones in Taijutsu. Though was surprized to see the clones were very skilled in Taijutsu. The clones dropped all thoughts of holding back and fought him using their memories of Menma's style. Though Shinno was able to keep up, if only barely.

The clones main problems proved to be the near indestructible nature of Shinno's body. Though they could damage him he would heal near cloned that stood back pressed a button on their masks and released clouds of poison. When Shinno breathed it in it looked like it had little effect, until he coughed while fighting. The clones fought him adamantly. Several released the drone on their gauntlets. Some were wrapping around Shinno, constantly shocking him. Blood trickled down his mouth as the poison destroyed his lungs, but they would undoubtedly be healed. They stopped using poison as soon as it became obvious it was in vain.

The clones used hit and run tactics. Sending in ten at a time while the others would wait. When the clones fighting Shinno got tired, they would leap back, while ten fresh clones would leap in. The plan was simple. Make Shinno run out of Dark Chakra. If Shinno tried to move away from the clones he fought, or tried to escape the clones would se spiraling ring to keep him in place. Though he could heal from almost any damage, over time his black hir turned a lighter color. Though it was obvious that it would take hours before Shinno would run out of his Dark Chakra, and in that event he could always fall back on normal chakra, though he would not be quite as dangerous.

"Stay Still", said Shinno as several clones ducked and dodged his attacks.

Shinno was surprised that every soldier he fought against fought so similarly. At first he believed them shadow clones, though the fact that they would not dispel made that unlikely. He had no way of knowing of the seal they used, nor did he know of the property of their armor.

"Tell me, what is the CDA you spoke of who could have so many fighters of such caliber", asked Shinno as he fought.

The clones said nothing.

"This fight will end with me victorious. So long as I have Dark Chakra, I can open all eight gates and not suffer any drawbacks. You havent a hope", said Shinno.

The clones had no reaction. They were trained well, and did not allow themselves to become distracted. Had it not been for Shinno's regeneration, he would have fallen long ago. While he was powerful, he was no where near S-rank. A-rank at the most. The clones were able to get into a rhythm of fighting and leaping back and sending in new fighters at Shinno. Shinno's predictable nature made it easy for them to follow this rhythm with no downside. He was still wrapped in chains that electrified him, while his arms were free it proved to be effective at keeping him in place for this rhythm they were in to work.

After seeing Shinno's hair turned grey, the clones all shifted their arms into swords, and extended them into Shinno. He was impaled on hundreds of blades that held him in place. He screamed in pain. His struggles caused him to loose dark chakra faster and he was unwilling to use too much so he could heal the stab damage when the blades came out. He stopped struggling.

The clones leader walked up to Shinno. He began marking him with chakra suppression seals. Shinno could not retaliate as each movement only caused the blades to go in deeper. The leader stepped back and the blades exited. Shinno fell to the floor. Using what chakra he could to heal his wounds.

"You're coming with us", said the clone leader.

Shinno looked up as several clones Tied his arms together. Some took off their masks to reveal they were clones. Shinno's eyes went wide.

"But, shadow clones dispel, not one of you did. What are you", asked Shinno.

"We are the CDA, we have our ways. Now while our team is containing the Zero Tails we have a few questions we would like to ask you, you will answer. Then we will take you to our base and thoroughly interrogate you. As of right now, you have no rights and your life is ours", said the leader.

He turned to the other clones.

"Set the demo charges, we don't need anyone else getting any bright ideas to rebuild this place. Collect any thing not bolted to the ground. Everything else I want us to start making schematics. We leave in three hours", said the leader.

He turned back to Shinno and began his interrogation.

Meanwhile down below the clones looked over the sleeping Masked Leech. One clone looked at the creature before him.

"I think these machines keep it in stasis. be careful that we take that part last", said the clone.

The others nodded. The sounds of fighting above them subsided and they realized the fight was over. They clones were using sword like arms and tentacles to chop the Zero Tails to pieces. They carefully placed it in the canisters. So far it was still in a form of stasis, sleeping in some strange amorphous mass. Thus far they had contained over half of the beast. They were careful not to leave any of the being behind.

As they put the pieces of the creature into the canisters something looked like it was going back through the wires toward the Zero Tails. It was black in color and looked like energy.

"I think thats it's chakra", said a clone.

Another clones eyes widened and he turned to the others.

"Someone was using it, ok cut it up fast this things about to wake and I want it small as possible once that happens", said the clone quickly.

They frantically chopped the pieces as the Dark Chakra leaked back into the Zero Tails it began to pulsate.

"Oh shit, call for help", said a clone.

They sealed the canisters and tossed them to the side. The Zero Tails was half it's original size, but as it put what remained of itself back together it roared and revealed an unaturally wide mouth. It lunged toward them.


	60. The Zero Tails

**Chapter 60 The Zero Tails**

Naruto and company headed to the Temple of Nath-Horthath, a temple made of solid turquoise gems. Within its shinning halls would be Kuranes, the most powerful dreamer in these lands. Once within the temple they headed to the throne room where they hoped to meet with Kuranes. What they found within the temples halls were two men. One was Randolph Carter, dressed in his long weathered coat and suit. The other was dressed as an aristocrat, a new black suit and black cane. He fiddled with his bow tie as he spoke with Randolph. Naruto cleared his throat, Randolph recognized them, but said nothing. The other man turned and observed Naruto as if he were a museum piece.

"Excuse me sir, are you Kuranes", asked Naruto.

He Nodded ever so slightly as he walked around Naruto.

"I am he, and you who would you be who would interrupt my conversation with my dear friend Randolph", asked Kuranes.

Naruto gave a small bow.

"I apologize King Kuranes my name is Naruto Uzumaki, a dreamer much like yourself and Randolph here. These two are my friends Sasuke and Sakura", said Naruto.

Kuranes looked at Naruto's teammates while scratching his chin. Randolph seemed amused by this and opted to merely watch.

"Can they not speak for themselves, I am an old fashioned man Mr. Uzumaki. Please would you kindly ask your friends to introduce yourselves", said Kuranes.

While there was a slight pause Naruto turned his head to them and nodded they introduced themselves all the same. Kuranes nodded his approval.

"I see, this is my friend Randolph Carter", said Kuranes.

"Acctually, I believe we have met", said Randolph.

"We have, I have to say I am surprized to see you again", said Naruto.

"After meeting with my Ghoul friends I headed here to meet with an old friend for a chat", said Randolph.

"More friends Randolph, you seem to have a talent for making them, in fact you may be one of the few men I know of who has successfully befriend a ghoul", said Kuranes.

Randolf shrugged and waved Kuranes off.

"It's a gift of sorts, though it never hurts to have friends Kuranes", said Randolph.

"Indeed, speaking of fiends, Tell me Mr. Uzmaki, from where do you and your friends hail", asked Kuranes.

"We live in another universe that is somehow connected to the same Dreamlands as you, but we are from a Village called Konohagakure, or the Village Hidden in the Leaves", said Naruto.

Kuranes once again nodded while Randolph seemed to think on the name.

"Interesting name for a village, but who am I to judge. Many cities I know of are unpronounceable by the human tongue. This Leaf Village at Least can be understood. But enough talk, tell me what brings you to my humble city", asked Kuranes.

"Well my friends are just learning of the horrors the world hides, most notably Great Old Ones. I brought them to the Dreamlands to help them get used to it. So far I believe it is working", said Naruto.

"Entering the Dreamlands alone is difficult, to bring others more so. You must be a skilled dreamer to accomplish such a thing Mr. Uzumaki. Though your trip may be in vain. If you know of the terrible things that live in the worlds and stars you know full well that this trip of yours would not do much good. Some beings are so strange and horrible that nary a gaze and your sanity is forfeit. It matters not if you expect such a thing, it is merely an impossibility for the human mind to fully grasp the power and nature of such beings as the Great Old Ones or Outer Gods. Though do not let me stop you, if you believe it will help by all means do so. Though if I may speak freely I find your ideals are handled with romanticism when it comes to the boundaries of the hideous and unknown, I myself handle such knowledge with Realism, and always avert my gaze when I believe a being who's very nature is one of wrongness and mindshattering terror ", said Kuranes.

"And if at all possible run as fast as your legs will carry you", added Randolph.

Kuranes chuckled a bit Randolphs words before turning back to Naruto.

"But King Kuranes, did you not enter Azathoth's court and come back with both mind and sanity intact", asked Naruto.

"That I did Mr. Uzumaki, though that is the exception not the rule, and I cannot tell you how I did this", said Kuranes.

"What about you Randolph, you fooled Nyarlathotep", Said Naruto.

"I leapt off a Shantak while it flew, Nyarlathotep is a God, he does not always comprehend the possibility failure", said Randolph.

"Though the knowledge of the Crawling Chaos brooding has provided me with endless amusement", said Kuranes.

Naruto looked at his teammates and sighed.

"I expected that to be the case, though If anything I still hope it will help in some small way. Maybe we will be the exception to the rule as well", said Naruto.

"One can hope, and stranger things have happened, and will happen. Only the future will tell if this was but a hope or something more. I just hope you know what you three are getting in to before you realize your actions are not your own and you are powerless to change course. I never believed in fate, but when you are fighting against the beings that haunt our worlds you will find it very difficult to be free from danger when the existence of the human species in in jeopardy.", said Kuranes.

Kuranes turned his head to Sasuke. His face showed he was confused by something before he nodded.

" I have a sense of sorts with the strings of fate and destiny, or whatever you wish to call it. And I sense something with your friend ", said Kuranes

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at Sasuke who was now confused by Kuranes words as was Sakura, Randolph only listened intently.

"What do you mean", asked Sasuke.

"I sence what can only be described as a taint. It eats at you on a manner of speaking. It is often said that crimes that are atrocious enough is so powerful that it is passed down in blood, and I sense many crimes of that exact nature in you Mr. Uchiha", said Kuranes.

Sasuke was calm on the outside, but seething on the inside. Kuranes had brough up many memories Sasuke would rather forget ever happened. Especially now that he knew the truth of such matters. He was about to say something when Kuranes shrugged.

"Then again, as I said before I am not one to judge. I can see in your eyes you are haunted by a revenant past, and I did not mean to bring it up. You will have to forgive me. I have been in the Dreamlands for a long time, and my manners suffer for it", said Kuranes with a smile.

"Indeed, that is something I hope you will rectify in the future", said Randolph.

"Must you be insufferable Randolph", asked Kuranes.

"Manners are what separate man and beast, I hold them in high regard, though even I have my moments", said Randolph.

Sasuke was slightly confused but he quickly returned to his face of indifference. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Sakura who appeared worried.

"Are you ok", she asked with an undertone of fear in her voice.

In response Sasuke nodded.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me", said Sasuke as he tried to play it off.

Kuranes walked through his halls admiring it with Randolph Following him doing much the same.

" The Temple of Nath-Horthath, it is beautiful is it not. When I first came to this city I was awed by its beauty. When I woke and returned I searched far and wide to find this city once more. I have sworn never to leave after that day. The world is a horrid place, finding peace is one of the few things we as humanity can do. I have walked these halls many a time and it has never lost it's luster. One day, you may feel this way for something as I do for this city, I will depart now. Please enjoy your stay", said Kuranes.

And with those parting words Kuranes bowed to Randolph and walked off, the sound of his cane tapping the ground faded quickly. Randolph Put his hand in his pockets and turned to Naruto.

"So may I ask where you are headed to next", asked Randolph.

"Our next stop is the city of Serannian, after that I suppose we should return to the waking world", said Naruto.

Randolph nodded.

"I see, well enjoy your trip. I have some business to do elsewhere. Have a pleasant day", said Randolph.

Naruto bowed as he left the temple and headed to the docks to set sail for Serannian.

The Zero Tails, even in a weakened state was quite powerful. It snapped it's disproportionately large mouth at the clones as they amorphous it was resistant to most attacks, even the Spiraling Ring proved only partly useful. The Zero Tails created countless limbs and attempted to snatch up clones, at which point it would bring them to it's mouth and devour them.

"We can't keep this up. How do we catch it if it won't stay still", asked a clone.

One clone looked behind the Zero Tails, toward the machine it was still partly attached to.

"I have an idea", said the clone.

He took the canister in a single hand. While the Zero Tails was distracted The clone created a large Tentacle and flung it at the Machine. He wrapped his Tentacle Whip around a wire and swung to the top of the machine. Once he was above he turned on his radio.

"Keep that thing busy, I am going to need time to try something", said The clone.

He received an affirmative reply from the clones below. He opened the cannister and began creating hand signs. He pointed the canister at the Zero Tails.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Tunnel"

From the canister a tornado of sorts came from the canister. When it hit the Zero Tails It turned around. It fought against the gale force winds drawing it toward the canister, creating many arms to grab hold of something to Keep it situated. The clones below used their arm blades to slice at the arms so it wound not get situated. As pieces of it would be Drawn into the Canister The Zero Tails Lifted Its head to the sky. It opened it's massive maw. Though it wan not to roar or cry out in defiance. Above its mouth a black sphere of dark chakra appeared over its head. The ball of energy lowered into it's mouth. Then the Zero Tails looked toward the clone using the vacuum tunnel. It opened it's mouth.

A massive ball of Dark Chakra flew at quick speeds and incinerated the clone. Many of the other clones were shocked when their comrades memories hit their mind.

"It can use the Tailed Beast Bomb", said one clone with disbelief in his voice.

The Masked Leech smiled as it looked at the remaining clones. It was a disturbing sight.

that was when a volley of flaming Kunai struck the beast. The clones turned and to there relief the others were there with an imprisoned Shinno. The clone leader looked to them.

"How much do we have of the beast", asked the leader.

Several clones walked to him as armed clones took their place.

"Just over half", said the clone.

The leader nodded. He turned to Shinno.

"Does that thing have any weaknesses", he asked.

Shinno did not answer immediately. He stared to the Zero Tails for a moment.

"I do not know", said Shinno.

Their was a small smile on his face as the beast gave a thunderous roar. It looked down to the clones as it snapped at them with it's massive maw. The leader looked to the machine that it was attached to, it was destroyed by the Tailed Beast Bomb. but some tubes and wires were still attached. The leader nodded. He brought his hand to the radio.

The clones were having difficulties keeping the Zero Tails away from the others who were to tired to fight. One clone was grasped in one of the Zero Tails hands. He continued to shoot flaming kunai into it's mouth, but its grip never loosened. Then he heard static from his radio.

"Use Lightning style on the wires, lets get that thing sleeping", said the voice of the leader over the radio.

The clone who was being grasped by the beast looked around and saw many wires. While still shooting the beast he used a tentacle and grasped a wire and brought it tp him. He held the wire in his mouth and dropped his Kunai Launcher. He went through hand signs and held his hand out to grab the wire.

"Lightning Release Paralysing Palm"

He grabbed the wire. Instantly the Zero Tails shook and sputtered and it's movements became sluggish. Many of the Clones below were also shocking the beast through various wires. the Zero Tails was paralyzed. The leader grabbed an empty cannister while he and several other clones walked to the massive masked leech.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Tunnel"

As the massive amorphous leech was drawn into the canisters it tried to fight back but was unable to move. The Twisting gale of wind drew it into several canisters. With what movement it could do it tried to fight against the winds in vain. After only a minute the Tailed beast was now trapped in several canisters. They were all put off to the side.

"Took twenty canisters just to hold that thing, but I'd say this mission is successful", said the leader.

Shinno was at a loss for words. He stared at the spot where the Zero Tails once was before turning his head slowly to the clones. He looked at each of them as he gauged their skills.

"How, what are you", he asked.

The leader looked to Shinno.

"We are Legion, we never give up, and we never back down, we are the CDA", he said.

Shinno shook his head. He looked at the clones with a faint smile.

"You have bested me, and defeated a creature with the power of a tailed beast, you are powerful, of that I cannot deny and you are well prepared. Tell me could you use a doctor", asked Shinno with a smile.


	61. Awaken

**Chapter 61 Awaken**

Their ship set sail across the crystal blue waters toward the horizon. It was a simple ship with massive red sails and a crew of humanoid beings. Some were human others bizarre hybrids of various beasts, whether it be mice, crow, or frog, the variation was random. Naruto and his team stood at the front of the ship to watch as the horizon got closer. Soon they would sail up the horizon into the sky and arrive at the cloud city of Serannian. The city frozen in time Celephais never fully disappeared as behind them, almost as if the world they lived on had no true horizon other than one that linked the sea to the sky. For the first time when they turned around they seen the city of Celephais in all it's glory against the shining blue of the Cerenerian Sea, and against the green and white of the snow-capped Mount Aran. It was as if the city were built between liquid sapphire and brilliant emerald tipped with marble. The Turquoise temple of Nath-Horthath shined bright as the beams of the sun reflected off it. The valley of Ootg-Nargai hugged the sea as they watched as horses drifted off the cliffs. The wild and untamed beasts and other wonderous fantastic creatues from the Tanarian Hill only added to the beauty. In the distance at the edge of the Tanarian Hills could be seen the Monastery of Yuth, where yellow-skulled monks resided, and who would never leave their haven. They were devoted to the Gods of Dreamlands.

"I think I see what Kuranes ment when he talked about the beauty of the city", said Sakura.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but do not gaze to long at it. many dreamers have become so engrossed by the imagery they never leave, and thus leave their body in the waking world to atrophy and rot, the Dreamlands may be beautiful, but they are very deadly, and not always in the most obvious of ways", said Naruto.

Sasuke only looked on with a face of peace and solemn, rather than his usual face of apathy and stoicism. It was a welcome sight. Several days had passed and still the city of Celephais could be seen in the distance. When they turned to see the Horizon near they smiled though none of them forgot Naruto's warning of the dangers of the Dreamlands. The sky was stitched to the water below as if sky and sea were one and the same, though the absence of waves was a strange and alien sight. The mist of white and pink clouds were just as breathtaking as the city behind them.

Below them they clear crystal waters revealed schools of bioluminescent alien fish and massive sea monsters that fed on them. As the boat touched the sky Sasuke and Sakura braced themselves, but were surprized by the seemless transition as their ship simply lifted into the sky with no movement making it obvious they just did. They looked behind them, or was it below, or above. It was difficult to tell as the sea seemed to be both behind them and above them as well as above. It was a sight of grandure no words could ever capture. Several sea monsters seemed to wave at them as if they were wishing a pleasant trip, others would feed on the glowing fish and ignore the ships in the sky. The shining sea disappeared behind a white and pink fluff of clouds.

"So, we are sailing on the sky", asked Sasuke.

"Yep, we get off at the cloud city, after that this ship will continue toward the moon before turning back, but we will awake long before that", said Naruto.

"They can sail to the moon, I'm not as surprized as I should be by that", said Sakura.

Naruto smiled.

"Good, it means you are thinking in four or more dimensions rather than the usual three. The strangeness of the world will become familiar to you, natural resistance to the mental effects of the Great Old Ones and Outer Gods, all by simply accepting the impossible as a regular occurence, it won't provide outright immunity, but it will be good enough", said Naruto.

"Is the things out there really as strange as in here, I mean this is just a dream", said Sakura.

"Not only is it as strange as here, but much stranger and more malicious, intentional or otherwise", said Naruto.

They looked forward to see a shining city of pink marble and clouds far away. It was like a beacon in the world, calling out for anything to behold it's beauty.

"Sasuke, Sakura, welcome to the cloud-kingdom Serannian", said Naruto.

As they neared the city they were rendered breathless by the shininng beauty that would put the city of Celephais to shame. It was much simpler to imagine the world as a dream simply by looking at the city of celestial white and rose. Now more than ever they wished to forever remain in the dreamlands, though Naruto's words rung through their minds they did not fully tell of the dangers of want of the dreamlands.

"Remember what I said. A frog of brilliant colors may be beautiful, but they are also the most toxic, remember the dangers in the most beautiful of things", said Naruto.

They averted their gaze from the city for only a moment as they collected themselves. Then they turned back. The rose colored marble towers were surrounded by clouds. Naruto cleared his throat gaining their attention.

"Now that you got that out of your system, maybe we should wake up now, before you become addicted to the beauty", said Naruto.

"Can we at least visit, for just a little while", asked Sakura.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He stared at thir pleading faces for only a moment before he sighed.

"One hour, that is all. After that, we wake up", said Naruto.

They both smiled and looked back to the city, Naruto shook his head. As long as this was watched and limited there would be no lasting damage. It took only a few hours to reach the marble docks of the Cloud Kingdom. Instantly Sasuke and Sakura wandered the city to behold it's beauty. Naruto stood behind them keeping mindful of how long they were their. They visited various shops as the day went by. It wasn't long until Naruto noticed that not five minutes had went by with what had felt like hours. He sighed. Sakura and Sasuke were unconsciously altering the flow of time to make the most of this trip.

"Time to go", said Naruto.

They turned to see him.

"Come on, it hasn't been an hour yet", said Sakura.

"Thats because your wish to remain here is altering the flow of time, this is Kuranes city, not yours Sakura. Altering the rules of a city not yours is not polite", said Naruto.

While both Sakura and Sasuke tried to complain Naruto was steadfast and clapped his hands. The world around them melted into a blur of pinks and hites before fading to black.

Naruto woke on the table he slept on, Xel still stood over him.

"How long did we sleep", asked Naruto, groggy as he wiped sleep from his eyes.

"Three days", said Xel.

Sakura and Sasuke lifted off the table and rubbed their heads.

"Wha-What happened", asked Sasuke.

Naruto stood and stretched.

"We woke up, we've been sleeping for three days", said Naruto.

"Three days", said Sakura confused.

Naruto nodded.

"A good thing to, any longer and people would worry", said Naruto.

He turned to Xel.

"What happened while we slept", asked Naruto.

"Much, we have captured the Zero tails and Shinno apparently he wishes to join us. He is till being treated with caution until we hear of your decision, they will arrive within the hour. The scientist has prepared the blood of the Hyuuga for your consumption, and we have discovered the identity of the assassin who tried to kill the Hokage, a ninja by the name of Kabuto", said Xel.

"Kabuto, he's the assassin. Have we warned the village yet", asked Naruto.

Xel shook his head.

"Their is no way to do it without revealing ourselves, thus far the village is still in lockdown", said Xel.

Naruto nodded.

"We wait for the clones to come back, Get me Neji's blood. After that we deal with Kabuto", said Naruto.

Xel nodded. He stood up hefting Samehada over his shoulder and left the room. Naruto turned to his teammates.

"So how are you feeling", he asked with concern.

"Like I slept for three days on my arm, nothing but pins and needles", said Sakura as she flexed her hands.

"Not bad, but I wish we could have seen more of the city", said Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head.

"That would have been dangerous", said Naruto.

"If you say so, anyway what do we do now", asked Sakura.

"Well I have work to do, you can use the training room for now", said Naruto.

Sasuke stood up and cracked his neck.

"Sounds good to me, coming Sakura", he asked.

This caught Sakura off guard for a moment but she nodded and they left. Moments latter Naruto got settled. He enjoyed being able to see sound once more, it was one thing in the dreamlands he was unable to do. After a moment Xel came in with a large cannister of blood.

"Here you are my lord", he said as he handed it to Naruto.

Naruto shifted into his eldritch form. He carefully grabbed the canister snd opened it. He dipped the blooddrinker tendrils into the ichor and drank. Slowly the eyes on his cheeks tingled. The bottom ones turned a milky blue and his pupil faded. As he drank more and tasted the blood his eyes turned into a star shaped lavender iris. He looked around. At will he could see through walls and flesh. To see the flow of chakra or the movement of blood and bone. When he finished drinking he saw the world around him. While he already possessed a pseudo 360 degree vision with the eyes covering his tentacles, it was different to be able to see through his own flesh.

He could even somehow see his own face, a strange and alien concept that he quickly gre used to. Though the sight of his own Eldritch face was troubling. The eyes on his cheeks were layered much like his whiskers. The top showed the strange fusion of the Mangekyo Sharingan and the bottom was the star shapped byakugan, but what really caught his attention was how the middle eye seemed to be a lighter color then it should have. He had never really tken to looking at his own face in this form, even when he could just use his tentacles to do so, but with how the byakugan worked it made it difficult not to notice. While the middle eyes on his cheek still appeared as the Eyes of Azathoth, they were not the color the should have been. He waved this off as he flexed his wooden tentacles. They to had changed.

While most eyes were the eyes of Azathoth, some were normal sharingan eyes with no hint of the influence of the eyes of Azathoth. Others were normal Byakugan turned to Xel who was holding Samehada as if it were a child, which was an amusing sight for Naruto. To see a Deep One show any parental traits, though he ignored it.

"Well with that done I think I should get to work, first before the clones arrive let us discuss the assassin", said Naruto.

As he shifted to normal Naruto felt light-headed, and strangely very cold.

"Are ou alright my lord", asked Xel.

"I'm fine, but sleeping for three days cannot be good for me. Anyway, the assassin. I have a simple idea on how to fix that. We send a shadow clone to the ANBU transformed to look like Kabuto and sneak around a bit as if we are stealing secrets. When discovered the clone will dispel in such a way it appears as a body flicker. If we time it right and leave just enough evidence to point to Kabuto they will take him. With their interrogation techniques they will find out he is the assassin", said Naruto.

Xel nodded but thought for a moment.

"An excellent plan, but there is one problem. They will no doubt read his mind, they will see he did not perpetrate the break in done by the clone", said Xel.

"I know, but that will be a minor thing compared to the assassination, they will believe he hid what he was after and try very hard believing he knows some secret that was important enough to hide in such a way. They won't let Kabuto out of their sight. Once they realize execution is the best way to make sure the secret they will think he knows but really doesn't to be kept a secret, he will no longer be an issue and the lockdown will end", said Naruto.

"It has many problems, but it could work, humans are small-minded", said Xel.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I take offence to thar", he said with mild irritation.

"You are not human my lord. Come let us wait for the clones", said Xel.

Naruto sighed and shrugged as he and Xel left the room.

Up above the final preparations for the new Hokage was underway, and by tomorrow, Danzo would be announced as the Hokage. Danzo almost smiled as the preparations were about to finish. He was drawn from his amusement when Sai entered the room.

"You called for me", asked Sai with a complete lack of emotion.

"Yes, it seems as if your mission to watch the Uzumaki child has nit bared fruit. As such I have a new mission for you", said Danzo.

Sai stood up as Danzo straightened his back.

"I want you to wait for when he leaves his home, search it for anything suspicious and bring it to me", said Danzo. Sai nodded and Bowed as he left the room.


	62. Unexpected Event

**Chapter 62 Unexpected Event**

As they waited for a the clones to come back Sasuke walked back in. Naruto raised an eyebrow. He was holding a pair of glasses and eyed it as if it were poison.

"Do I really have to wear these", he asked.

Herbert has decided this moment to enter the room laughing at Sasuke's reaction.

"Only once you start using the Mangekyo Sharingan, do not forget to use the cream to make sure you do not go blind", said Herbert.

He waved at Naruto and stepped over. Naruto nodded at the scientist.

"Herbert, glad to see you are well, anything to fill me in on", asked Naruto.

"Nothing much, that weapon I said was going to work against Cthulhu, is almost ready. You'll find it amazing. Other than that The pale dead girl in the cell. Yeah she was experimented on", said Herbert.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and nodded. This was a tidbit of information he had wished to hear about for quite some time.

"Care to explain", asked Naruto.

Herbert shrugged.

"You know how Orochimaru makes his hosts look like him when he goes all parasite on them, well we turns out she was used to perfect this. Genetically she is similar to Orochimaru, to the point she may as well be his daughter. We haven't told her yet", said Herbert.

Sakura and Sasuke were at various levels of confusion and sickness. They had yet to hear much on Kin and this revelation was rather unpleasant. Naruto was much more reserved.

"I'll tell her, until then we need to contain the Zero Tails, and perform the experiments", said Naruto.

"Very well, you do that. I still have much to do", said Herbert.

"Speaking of which, what is this weapon you claim can fight Cthulu. Frankly, I find the idea impossible", said Naruto.

Herbert smiled.

"All good things come to those who wait", said Herbert.

Not far away The clones were nearing the secret entrance to the lab. Dr. Shinno was still detained heavily, though for the most part he was willing.

"How much longer till we arrive", asked Shinno.

"We will arrive in the hour. The boss will decide if you join us or not", said the Clone leader.

"Very well", said Shinno.

As they walked several clones were on edge after hearing sounds of something following them. They waited patiently for it to strike but it never made a move.

"Doctor, do you have any idea who could be following us", asked the Clone.

Shinno thought for a moment before he gave a slight smile.

"I do. You can come out Amaru, it is safe", said Shinno.

Several seconds later a young child slowly crawled from the trees brandishing a scalpel.

"Dr. Shinno, are you ok", asked Amaru.

Shinno chuckled.

"I am quite fine, this is just a precaution, these men are not enemies", said Shinno.

Amaru slowly lowered the scalpel. Not a moment later Amaru's arms were grabbed and cuffed.

"Hey, what's the big idea", asked Amaru.

Amaru looked at Shinno pleading. He only smiled.

"Sorry, where we are going is a secret, we cannot risk anything", said a clone.

Amaru struggled as a clone brought Shinno to Amaru.

"Don't worry, these men are not enemies, and they are well trained neither of us is going anywhere Amaru", said Shinno.

Amaru nodded.

The clone leader took a step towards Amaru and examined the child.

"Young, uses a scalpel, knows you quite well. Your apprentice I'm guessing Shinno", asked the clone.

Shinno nodded.

"That she is", said Shinno.

"She, you hide your gender well Amaru", said the clone.

Amaru glared at the clone, who in turn ignored her completely before turning around. He pointed ahead causing the clones to all nod and regain their formation.

"Alright, we move", said the clone.

Naruto looked into Kins cell, she sat board against the walls. Konohamaru was still studying the Color. Naruto walked to him. He examined as the nameless colors swirled around the glass room. Even without much knowledge in their behavior, it was obvious the color was not enjoying being kept trapped in it's cell.

"Any news", asked Naruto.

"Only that the color is getting anxious, it is incapable of escaping it's cell, but is still very dangerous. Taking samples has to be done with the utmost care. I have been working with the scientist on a way to allow others to use Star Chakra without the dangerous effects, the problem is Star Chakra is a just an infant color, a thinking and living parasitic entity, an infant color is not as dangerous as the adult is in terms of studying the creature, but they do pose a problem considering their effects on any mice subjects and possible risk of escape. What's more, with no real mind for us to alter, we cannot override it to use it's powers as we wish. We have given up the project and have opted to try and better understand the color before anything quite so invasive. Currently, we know more about the meteorite the color lives in than we do the creature that inhabits it", said Konohamaru.

Naruto nodded. He walked over to Kins cell and sat in the chair and activated the microphone. She smiled as she stood and walked over to her own. She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Been a while, and shorty keeps bad company", said Kin.

Naruto nodded.

"His Yithian customs are different from our social norms, you get used to it", said Naruto.

"If you say so. So whats up", asked Kin.

Naruto took a deep breath. This could prove to be a very violate situation, but Naruto was a firm believer in truth being known, and this was something Kin should know.

"We, found out that you were experimented on by Orochimaru, and the results are rather, well interesting", said Naruto.

Kin glared at him.

"I'm listening", said Kin.

Naruto then gave a variable list of the genetic changes done to Kin. As she heard the story her eyes widened and her face dropped.

"What", she asked as everything she heard began to fully sink in.

Naruto nodded.

She looked at her own hands. And her hair. Even before bring reanimated, she was pale with dark hair, much like Orochimaru himself. It wasn't hard to imagine he would do such a thing after what he did with others, she witnessed these events herself, and knew Orochimaru could do such a thing without her knowledge. That was not the problem. The problem was he had lied to her about what he had done. The parasitic snake eggs were one thing, but taking away everything she once was, well that was something else entirely different.

"I'm, I'm just a failed experiment", she asked.

"You were once normal, though genetically you are related to Orochimaru. So much so that the only real difference between you is gender. Strictly speaking, you are proof that someone can be changed into another person on the genetic level. To such a degree that we had trouble finding the remnants of your original genetic code. Less than one percent of your genes are who you once were. The change is mostly genetic, very little physiological changes have occurred, but there is some", said Naruto.

Kins face did not change but she rubbed her eyes. If the dead could cry, she would.

"So, I'm like a clone", she asked.

"Not really, the changes are remarkable, but you are not really Orochimaru, but you are very close. In many ways, he is your father", said Naruto.

Her face twisted into one of anger. She looked Naruto in the face. There was only one thing on her mind.

"Let me out", she said.

Naruto crossed his arms and sat back in his chair.

"If I do that, what will you do", he asked.

"what the fuck do you thing", she asked.

"I see, tell me can your revenge wait until the perfect moment", asked Naruto.

"Maybe, but if I see that bastard he's dead", said Kin.

Naruto nodded before cutting the speaker. He pressed several buttons causing the glass wall separating them to slide down into the floor.

"Kin, welcome to the CDA", said Naruto.

She took her first steps out before smiling. Narut appeared next to her.

"Now, for all intents and purposes you are dead, you cannot die unless your brain is destroyed, and even then you will still walk around, and you will not age. If you are going to fight Orochimaru, you will need my help. Yo will train with my clones, they have an extensive training program to make you as powerful as possible. Your body cannot heal, so you will need medical checks and treatment from time to time. And if you wish, you can be further altered into a weapon capable of killing Orochimaru, by using his own seal. Though that is your choice, as for your teammate. Well we still need to find him arms", said Naruto.

"No seals, I will not lose whatever is left of me", said Kin.

Naruto nodded.

"Understandable, once your training is finished, you will be put into a few missions with the clones. Should you prove yourself, you will lead your own squad for further missions", said Naruto.

"Just point me to the training room, I can handle it", said Kin.

Naruto nodded as he left to bring Kin to said Room.

Sasuke and Sakura were currently watching as several clones tested various weaponry. It was an impressive display. Herbert stood next to them, his mask removed.

"So, like what you see", asked Herbert.

"It's impressive to say the least, what are they using", asked Sasuke.

"Sonic pistols. The weapon uses sound to knock out opponents for safe containment. We plan on using it to bring in targets of interest", said Herbert.

"Can I have one", asked Sasuke.

"Maybe, want to see mine", asked Herbert.

He lifted his arm. His bracer was bare. But then he pointed to his palm. There was a metal holes in one arm.

"They work similar to the sound guy, but combing the others melody arm. I can give off a sonic blast that can do everything that gun can do, and more", said Herbert.

"Seems painful", said Sakura.

"Pain is an illusion, a collection of electrical signals heading to the brain at anywhere between two and two hundred miles per hour, this is three million times slower than electricity traveling through a wire. When the signal reaches our mind we register what is called pain. Though it is nothing more than reactions and signals. I still feel it, but I just don't care. To me it's just one step closer to being a cybernetic organism", said Herbert.

"Whatever", said Sasuke.

"Hey, that was some interesting stuff and all you say is whatever. You little. I should. Oh forget it. You can't help it your a walking depressing emitter. Just being around you makes me feel down", said Herbert.

Sasuke glared at Herbert, Sakura only chuckled.

Suddenly there was a strange sound coming from a nearby room, Herbert opened the door to see what it was. He froze. The sounds of fighting could be heard. Slowly he closed the door and pushed a desk in front of it.

"What the hell is going on", asked Sakura.

"I don't really know how to say this, but Naruto's parents are killing our guys", said Herbert.

"What", screamed each simultaneously.

Naruto heard the sound of fighting and quickly made his way to it. He saw Herbert pushing stuff against a door while Sakura and Sasuke just stared into space.

"Whats going on here", asked Naruto.

"Your, well your dad and mom decided to come", said Herbert.

Naruto's eyes widened, before contorting into one of pure rage.

"You brought them to life", asked Naruto, barely containing his rage.

"No, they just showed up", said Herbert.

The door blew open and out stepped Minato holding a tri-pronged kunai. He looked at Naruto and his eyes went wide. He stared into Naruto's eyes of Azathoth and almost broke down. Kushina walked from behind him brandishing a katana. She to looked at Naruto.

"What have they done to you Menma", she said.


	63. The Stakes

**Chapter 63 The Stakes**

By the time Naruto came to mentally absorb what had just happened, he realized he was being carried by his mother while his father fought Xel who had just fused with Samehada and became the shark-like Deep One. Chains from his mothers back lashed out at Xel but a psionic bubble made it impossible for them to grip.

"What the hell is going on here", asked Kushina as she eyed the Deep One.

"Drop my lord wench, or feel the wrath of the Deep Ones", said Xel as he still fought Minato.

Which was a rather difficult prospect seeing as he never occupied the same space for longer than two seconds.

"Lord", whispered Kushina to herself.

She looked down to Naruto, who's eyes were not only different, but so was his age. Naruto looked up at her. It wasn't long until everyone was in the room watching the fight between Xel and Minato, or staring at a shocked and speechless Naruto. Konohamaru was the first to sigh. He turned to Herbert.

"What is going on here", asked Konohamaru.

Herbert said nothing. He was once a clone of Naruto, and would latter gain Menma's memories. He was just as speechless as Naruto at this point. Konohamaru passed the frozen Sasuke and Sakura to go to Kushina. Instantly he found her Katana pointed at his throat. He stopped moving, but otherwise was uneffected.

"As interesting as this event is can you please put Naruto down so we can figure out what is going on", said Konohamaru.

Kushina had the look of confusion on her face before looking at Naruto again.

"Naruto, why did you call him Naruto", asked Kushina.

Her Katana never left from Konohamarus throat.

"That is his name, let us calm down and speak like reasonable sapient beings", said Konohamaru.

She lowered her blade.

"X-Xel, stop", said Naruto weakly, it was the first words he had said since the event occurred.

Xel stopped fighting, which in turn caused Minato to appear next to Kushina.

"Now that we are all calm, let us try and figure out exactly what is going on around here", said Konohamaru.

He led them to a room where they could speak freely. Naruto's eyes never left Minato and Kushina as he was carried to the room. Kushina held him close like he was a baby. He did not refuse this.

Once they made it to the rooms, they all sat. The room consisted of Konohamaru, Xel, Herbert, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Minato, and Kushina. Kushina rocked Naruto back and forth for a while before he reluctantly got out of her grasp to take his seat.

"Are you ok Menma", asked Kushina.

Naruto said nothing as he looked into her face. He smiled as black tears rolled down his face. Kushina's eyes widened at their color.

"As I said his name is Naruto. You are currently in another universe. One where you died the day Naruto was born. For him, it is the first time seeing you, you will have to excuse him", said Konohamaru.

They stared at Naruto who was still engrossed at simply looking at them. Konohamaru leaned back.

"I fear your presence may do more harm than good", said Konohamaru.

"We came here looking for our son", said Minato at Konohamaru with anger in his voice.

Naruto flinched but quickly recovered when Minato grabbed him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, our son has been gone for months, We tried to find him but we never could. When I went to Mount Myoboko to speak with the Great Toad Sage, he revealed that Menma was nowhere in our world. I spent what time we had to modify the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to find him, we just ended up here", said Minato.

Konohamaru nodded.

"Possible, currently there is a wound in our reality, this would have been an easy world to come to with it still in place, it takes time for them to heal", said Konohamaru.

"Where are we anyway", asked Minato as he still held Naruto tightly to his chest.

"This is the Cosmic Defence Agency, a secret organization under Konoha started by Naruto. We came to be to stop a being known as Cthulhu, a creature who is essentially a God. He awakens in little over nine years and will bring the human species to extinction. We started this to stop it. The army you fought were Naruto's Shadow Clones given a special Seal to become more hardy. This beastly monster is Xel, one of Naruto's summons from the eldritch beast contract, I am...", said Konohamaru before he was interrupted.

"I know who ou are, you are not that different from our Konohamaru", said Minato.

"I am not Konohamaru, I am a member of an extra terrestrial race know as Yithians. We time travel by switching minds with sentient beings throughout time, while the original mind is put in my body and allowed to view the Library of Yith, where all known knowledge is stored, from the beginning of life to it's end", said Konoahamaru.

Minato's and Kushina's faces dropped at that. He pointed to Herbert.

"And this is Dr. Herbert West, he is our scientist. And unfortunately he is technically your son", said Konohamaru.

"Menma", said Minato as he looked at Herbert.

Herbert shook his head.

"Not exactaly", said Herbert as he took off his mask.

They stared at his face, while it looked nothing like their son, it was remarkable close.

"I was once a clone of Naruto. I was the scientist for this instalation, one of my projects was the possibility of making Shadow clones real people. While looking through universes we came across yours. In our world Naruto was an S-rank missing nin. A criminal who stole and murdered. Since I needed a body that was as close to Naruto as possible, we chose this one. Believing that taking out a criminal would do more good than harm", said Herbert.

They said nothing as they looked into Menma's altered face. Neither one knew how to react to that.

"The result of bringing him here left the wound in between our realities. We had hoped the wound would heal in time but it has been reopened, and will continue to do so as anyone travels through it. Used long enough it can become an unstable portal between the space between our worlds, but it would make it difficult for anyone of us to reach any other world, not impossible, but much more difficult. And reopening it is going to anger the powers that be, most notably being Yog-Sothoth, who's body is the Multiverse", said Konohamru.

Minato stood slamming his hand on the table.

"My son was not a criminal", said Minato.

Xel put a purple glowing claw to Herbert head before pointing at Minato and Kushina. His index finger at Minato and his middle at Kushina. Suddenly the memories of Menma transferred to their minds. They saw the horrors committed by their own son before their very eyes. When Xel lowered his arm he stared at them for a moment.

"Your son was a monster, I am not sorry he is nothing more than a memory. A fragmented being who is no more. Your son is dead, and no amount of reagent or other such reanimation techniques can will bring him back. Accept his fate and honor what goodness their was in him, if any", said Xel.

Kushina nearly chopped off Xels head but it was blocked by Samehada. Had Minato not been holding Naruto, he would have done the same. Konohamaru stopped any possible fighting using mental fields to block them.

"Now is not the time to speak Deep One", said Konohamaru.

He sat back down and turned to the furious parents.

"You will have to excuse the Deep One, they are a vile and repugnant species", said Konohamaru.

"Be silent filth, you know nothing of my people", said Xel.

"I know enough", said Konohamaru.

"Now is not the time for fighting, this is not about your petty grievances between each other. If I can take this situation seriously so can you two", said Herbert.

His words caused angered glares from Minato at Herbert who slowly backed off. This was the man who wore their son's body like a suit. It was wise for him to be silent.

"Dad"

Minato looked down to see Naruto staring up at him. He was not listening to a single thing going on, only looked at his parents. Minato held him close and rocked back and forth as tears fell from his face. Kushina pulled Naruto into a hug as well and was crying much like her husband.

"This is turning into a mess. Not one of them is emotionally stable, and Naruto's emotions never were particularly stable to begin with, with this, no telling how he can act. This is not going to end well", whispered Herbert to Konohamaru.

"I know that, let me speak. Perhaps I can fix this situation before it spirals out of control", whispered Herbert back.

He took a deep breath.

"Look, I can sympathise with you. I admit, we should have realized the consequences of our actions, but we cannot change the past. You should leave and accept what has happened. Using Naruto as a proxy for your son will do harm to all three of you", said Konohamaru.

"No", screamed Naruto as he held his father closer.

"This is bad", said Herbert.

Konohamaru looked to Sakura and Sasuke. His head glowed a fain purple color.

'Please say you can help destabilize this situation before something bad happens' though Konohamaru as he sent that message to them both.

Neither of them could say anything. Sasuke had lost his parents, and even a ghost of them would be more preferable to...

He shot up and looked at Minato in his face.

"Is my family alive", asked Sasuke.

Konohamaru's head impacted with the table. He could think of nothing to say to stop this. Suddenly a fog came from nowhere followed by horst laughter.

"_I was right, you are an interesting group_"

From the shadows walked the Shadowed man. Drinking a wine glass of strange black fluid. As he guzzles down the last drop he smiled at the looks of terror on their faces, and the confused looks from Naruto's parents. Naruto gripped tighter to Minato. This caused a small chuckle as hr

"_Though I am not enjoying the reaction of my future form, perhaps I should remove the doppelganger from this world_", said the Shadowed Man.

Naruto shifted to his eldritch form and lashed out at The Shadowed man. Though all attacks passed through him as if he were air.

"T_his may prove Interesting after all_", said the Shadowed man.

He turned to face the others. Seemingly all at the same time. Naruto turned back to normal and found sanctuary in his confused Psudo-father's arms.

_"And here I thought you would hide the truth, and I would have to reveal it. Though you have robbed me of my entertainment. What should we do about that_", asked the Shadowed Man

"Who are you", asked Minato.

The shadowed man seemed to smile.

"_I am he whose name is feared by all, and spoken only in hushed tones for fear of provoking me. I am an Outer God my young Minato. These at this table are right to fear me so. I am the one destined to turn that child into a hollow husk, then allowing him to ascend to become another of my many forms_", said the Shadowed man.

Kushina rose her blade to his neck.

"Over my dead body", said Kushina.

"_Very Well, if you insist_", said The Shadowed man.

"No", screamed Naruto.

Kushina fell to the table dropping her sword. Minato shot up to attack the Shadowed man but froze midway.

"_Do you disagree with your wifes terms yellow flash, or would you be so petty as to deny her the very last request she made before her untimely death. Though if that is your wish, I can grant it_", spoke the Shadowed man.

Suddenly Kushina's body took in a deep breath and jerked around as if having a seizure. Her body jerked from side to side, with the Shadowed man laughing all the while.

"_I apologize, resurrecting mortals is so quaint, I find it much more interesting to see the suffering of life rather than the peace of death. As such resurrection can be a little messy when my full attention is diverted elsewhere, but it is always interesting to observe. Would you not agree_", asked the Shadowed man.

"Stop this now you bastard", screamed Minato, all the while holding Naruto tightly.

"_ You will have to be more specific Minato, stopping this could be taken to mean anything I wish. Weather it be life or death, tell me what do you want_", asked the Shadowed Man.

"Please, just stop this, bring her back", asked Minato.

"_Very well, but you should know what are the stakes. Considering this is our first meeting, I am willing to offer my kindness. You could return to your realm, thus leaving the child so close to the one you hold dear behind. Or you could always stay and watch your son become that very hollow husk that would make what you felt with your own son seem like peace. Either way, I get to see suffering. It is an interesting humans trait, suffering. So simple, and yet so important. It can build men up, or tear them apart. Usually the is interesting to watch. Either way you now know what you will feel based on any choice. Should you stay, you feel suffering once more when I take his body for myself. Should you leave, you can move past your true sons death, and the boy suffers. Can you take away that childs parents Minato, or would you much rather feel it yourself tenfold, The choice is yours, it always was. Only now you know the stakes_", and with that the Shadowed man faded from sight.

Kushina stopped jerking and stood up straight, breathing hard with her hand to her chest. Minato pulled her into a hug.

"What was that demon", asked Minato with genuine fear in his voice.

"That is the Shadowed man", said Konohamaru.

Konohamaru looked to the table and saw that the Shadowed Mans glass still remained, filled with the same black fluid.

"This is bad, you two coming here may have just messed everything up. Right when it was going so well. We captured the Color, the Zero Tails will arrive any minute. The prisoner brought was going to join us, maybe even the Akatsuki, we had an undead member of the Swordsmen of the mist and his apprentice on our side, was gong to use them to get the mist to ally with the leaf. Discovered the identity of the assassin who attempted to end the thirds life, and so much more. And now our leader is reduced to a child. You may have just doomed the species of this world simply by existing, if I were not here for my mission, I would leave right now and return to my Yithian kin", said Konohamaru.

Herbert hushed him.

"Look, right now things are hectic. We have been preparing to fight a literal God. One whose sole purpose at the moment, is the complete eradication of life on this planet. Naruto was the brains behind this, in his current state he isn't fit to run a D-rank mission, much less the CDA. Not to mention, as an orphan you can imagine the effect you are having on him. He is not Menma, Menma is gone. I'm sorry for that, but we cannot do anything. You saw what he did, your ninja dammit, you should know the dangers of your job. You knew Menma was a ninja, death could have happened at any time. Tell me, if you found out what Menma was, could you stop him, before more innocents got hurt or worse. I feel for you, really I do, but if we didn't do what we did. Innocent People would have died", said Herbert, acting uncharacteristically serious.

They took a Deep Breath as they looked as Naruto snugled close. He was sleeping. Minato started crying. He turned to Kushina.

As soon as she looked into his eyes, she began to cry as well.

"We lost our son once, I don't think we could do it again. We could stay", said Minato.

"You heard the Shadowed man. Naruto is living on borrowed time. He was prepared to stop Cthulhu and die when the shadowed man came. We are trying to find a way to prevent it, but we are fighting forces stronger than you can possibly imagine. His chances are small, nearly zero. He made peace with this as a possibility, could you do the same. Knowing that very child in your arms is to be worn like a shell, much like Menma is now. Only by a physical embodiment of chaos and wrongness", asked Konohamaru.

Herbert raised his hand.

"Not so fast Konohamaru, Naruto has been through much in his life. I suggest we wait for him to regain himself. Let him decide. This is his life, not yours. He always things things through. Whatever he decides I support. It is my fault we are in this mess, and I don't think either of us can cast judgement. Also we have long tried to find out how the fourths Flying Thunder God works, and here he sits", said Herbert.

"The fourth, wait a minute. I was Hokage", asked Minato.

"I take it yours was someone different", asked Konohamaru.

"Yeah, her father", said Minato who pointed at Sakura.

Her eyes bugged out for a moment.

"Me, really. This is way to wierd. My dad is still a genin. Plus he is really more of a Militia member than he is a ninja", said Sakura.

"Remember Sakura, not all universes are the same", said Herbert.

Sasuke stood again.

"Is my family alive there", asked Sasuke.

Minato nodded.

"They are, in fact your Brother is a member of the Mercenary Group Akatsuki, and was one of our best", said Kushina as she petted the top of Naruto's head as if trying to sooth him.

"Well, the Akatsuki are not murderers there. That can prove useful Konohamru. A Stable Portal between our worlds could prove invaluable with sets of powerful Ninja. Any over here who would not join us might over their. Imagine the Potential", said Herbert.

"A stable portal is impossible, every universe is apart of the conglomeration of spheres that make up You-Sothoth, he will not appreciate a long-lasting wound on his form. In any event we are still a secret. The world is not yet ready to know of these beings. Why do you think we are trying to alter the Academy corriculem. We are preparing them from madness that comes with so much as seeing these eldritch monsters has. Learning to much about them is also dangerous to an unprotected mind. Even if we could safely create a stable portal, should another world ever enters either of our realities, they to could link as well. This may appear as a boon, but those portals effect space-time, we have less than ten years until Cthulhu rises, would you also have Yog-Sothoth angered at us as well. And if we fail them all linked worlds could fall to that Cthulhu. This world is already in danger, theirs might not be. We need to risk what we do, they don't, Besides Narto may be immune to insanity, but he still has emotions, somewhat. This can scar him", said Konohamaru.

"Look, we can talk about this all day. but in the end this desision is not ours to make. You three have to be absolutely sure, if there is even a little doubt you should leave", said Herbert.

"This portal could ruin everything, it would weaken the realities and call another Outer God to us, Yog-Sothoth of all gods, who is mindless. As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with the Yithian", said Xel.

Herbert sighed.

"Lets just wait for Naruto to get back to normal, come the Zero Tails will arrive at any moment. Let him rest", said Herbert.

"You really should leave, but I have a feeling we have a lot to talk about", said Kushina.

They quietly left the room, leaving a sleeping Naruto with his parents. A shadow clone of Minato followed them.

"Is their something else", asked Konohamaru.

"I want to know everything, what is wrong with Naruto's eyes. What did he turn into. Tell me everything", said Minato.

Konohamaru sighed.

Not far away at Naruto's empty hose. Sai had just finished cracking the lock to get in. He stealthily searched through the house, finding little more than Ramen, and papers written in a strange language. He took several. He moved to Naruto's bedroom where he found the picture of Naruto as a baby with his parents, he ignored it as he went over to the icebox. Opening it Sai felt around until he felt a small crease. He popped it open to reveal a vial filled with a strange glowing green fluid. He removed the vial. As soon as he did a small nozzle went off, spraying a purple fluid into Sais Eyes. He tried to wipe it away but found he was getting tired. He leapt out the home with what strength he had. He made his way to the roof tops where he passed out sleeping. In his hand was the vial of glowing green fluid.


	64. Shadows

**Chapter 64 Shadows**

Naruto awoke in his parents sleeping arms. He rubbed his eyes as he stood. This in turn caused them to wake up.

"Menma", said Kushina as she awoke.

Naruto sat down across from them and eyed them. Staring. He thought over his words carefully.

"No, not Menma. My name is Naruto Uzmaki", he took in a deep breath.

Staring at these, shadows he was not able to fully trust himself to react as he did before. So he repeated in his mind, they are just shadows.

"So, what will you do now", asked Naruto.

They remained silent. Naruto nodded.

"I thought as much", said Naruto.

"What would you do son", asked Minato.

Naruto flinched slightly at being called son, but he eventually calmed himself, still repeating those same words in his head over and over.

"If I were in your situation. I would be conflicted. Do you know of my history", asked Naruto.

They nodded, their faces showed this was a difficult situation for them.

"We have heard, that in this world, we died. You grew up alone. I'm sorry", said Minato.

"Don't be, it is not your fault. Nor is it my real parents fault. No one is to blame. These things happen. We live in the multiverse, where every single possible thing that can happen will happen, there will always be yet another Naruto who is much worse off than me. Is it fair, no. Does that matter, no. The Universe is not kind, nor is it malicious. It is apathetic. We are it's children, but it is not aware of us, nor does it care what we become. We simply are. It has no sence of fairness, because nothing is fair. Bad things happen to both Good and bad people alike, and Good things happen to both the bad and the good. My advice is to accept it, find something to occupy yourself until the end, because ending is the only thing you can be sure of", said Naruto.

The room was silent.

"You weren't wrong to come, any parent would do anything to save their child. But you cannot stay", said Naruto.

"We hoped to get to know you", said Minato.

"And I hoped to get to know my parents, but you are not them, you are but shadows of them. But you want to know what the funny thing is. Looking at you I don't know if I can believe that, and that is why you cannot stay", said Naruto.

"What are you going to do", asked Minato.

"What I've always done, find a way to save the human race", said Naruto.

"And what about after", asked Kushina.

"There might not be an after for me, but assuming there is. Maybe I'll travel, It would be nice to see what the world has to offer, and know I've done my part to keep it going", said Naruto.

"You know, you are much younger than Menma, and yet you seem much wiser", said Minato.

"I have to be, you saw the Shadowed man", said Naruto.

Minato looked to Kushina, who seemed equally conflicted by the situation they were in. Neither knew exactly how to deal with this. Minato turned to Naruto.

"Maybe I can make it up to you for this", said Minato.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. This was unexpected, though it really shouldn't have been.

"Maybe, what did you have in mind", asked Naruto.

"I hear you are trying to figure out the Flying Thunder God. Before we leave we can help in whatever way we can. You may not be Menma, but we are still related", said Minato.

Naruto tapped his finger on the table before turning away to think for a moment.

"How long would it take", asked Naruto.

"A month at the least to get the principles and basics down, after that you could figure it out easily", said Minato.

"You do know this would make it difficult for you to leave. Emotionally speaking", said Naruto.

"We couldn't say goodbye to our son, at least this way, maybe we can", said Minato.

Naruto though on that for a moment. It was not a good argument, he realized that. He was not Menma. But while it wasn't a good reason, it didn't need to be.

"One month, that's all. No more than that. We don't need this to be more difficult than it already is", Asked Naruto.

"One month, I swear", said Minato.

Naruto nodded.

"One month, I think I can do it, the question is could you", asked Naruto.

"We can", said Kushina.

Her reply was a bit to hasty, but in the end. Naruto accepted.

Sai woke up on the roof after a few hours. He slowly got up clenching his head. He looked to his hand where the vial of green glowing liquid still was. He examined it. There was no writing on it, other than a single word. Reagent. He pocketed the vial and left to Danzo. It was close to morning, and in a few hours the announcement would be made.

Danzo woke from his bed once again. Yet another night of good sleep. Though this was not always the case. Danzo looked to the side of his bed where one of his summons, a small Baku stood. As much as Danzo believed in killing a Ninja's emotions, he was never fully successful doing it himself. He was plagued by nightmares of the many horrible things he had to do throughout his career. From ordering the assassination of children to entire villages. It was one of the reasons he sought out the Baku Summoning contract. They would feed on his nightmares every night, allowing him to sleep peacefully. He nodded to the small summon, and it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

He lifted himself from his bed and headed off to his study where the majority of his work was done. As soon as he took his seat there was a knock.

"Enter", spoke Danzo.

Sai walked into his masters chambers. He knelt down before Danzo.

"I have searched the home of Naruto Uzumaki, within there I found something he kept hidden and trapped", said Sai.

He handed Danzo the vial of green glowing fluid. Danzo took it and examined it. The only identification was the work Reagent written on it's side.

"What is this", asked Danzo.

"I am not sure, but it was well hidden, and trapped with a device that sprayed a sleeping agent into my eyes. I escaped but the poison took effect while I was on the roof. I also found several papers written in strange language", said Sai.

He handed them to Danzo. The language, if it could be called that, was unusual. He handed the papers back to Sai.

"See if you can get these translated. I will see what this Reagent is capable of", said Danzo.

Sai bowed before he left the room. Danzo once again looked at the Reagent. It was a curious chemical, that glowed a bright green color. He called in one of his doctors, who took the vial and was off to figure out what it was. Danzo noticed the time. It was close ti noon, when he would be named Hokage. He stood up and left to prepare.

After speaking with his parents, Naruto left the room to head to his office. He dropped into his chair slouching. His arms draped over the sides. He opened his eyes to look at his desk and opened a drawer. He moved a small emergency medical kit out of he way, and grabbed a copy of the picture of his real parents when he was first born. He looked at their features. They wre exact with the two who now walked the halls of Naruto's lab. He put the picture down.

"You are dead, they are just shadows. Nothing more", said Naruto.

He looked again into the desk, at the medical kit. It was a small black leather case. He lifted it out of the desk. Unzipping it he examined the contents. Bandages, Orochimaru's cream, the Reagent, syringes, various disinfectants, and Morphine.

He looked at it's contents before closing it and putting it away. He would often do this on those rare times he was conflicted about anything. Obsessively check his desk or home to see if anything was moved or touched, it helped clear his mind. Going through everything until he was finished, and often would repeat the process. After looking through some papers and files he finished the first desk.

Most of this was done absent-mindedly, his thoughts were preoccupied with other subjects, namely the two who tore through the universe to find their son. He wondered, if his own parents, his real parents were alive, would they do the same. Most likely, they would. But one could never be sure. It was better to picture them dead than it was to obsess over. That was the main reason he never resurrected them from the dead. Naruto was no fool, he recognized his poor emotional skills were his weakness, he could not really predict how he would act in situations like this. Now he knew. He had regressed to a child. He may have been young, but he was proud of his maturity. Either way after a month the shadows of his parents would leave and things would return to normal, or at least he hoped it would.

Either way that could wait. The clones had arrived and the Zero Tails was in containment. It was time to talk to Dr. Shinno and his apprentice. No doubt they were getting anxious.


	65. The Fifth Hokage

**Chapter 65 The Fifth Hokage**

When Naruto walked in the room where Shinno and Amaru waited, they were already a bit anxious, and seeing Naruto's age did not help matters.

"I take it you are Doctor Shinno", asked Naruto.

"That I am, you are not what I expected", said Shinno.

"I prefer to be unexpended and unpredictable. So you wanted to talk to me", asked Naruto.

Shinno nodded.

"Your army proved interesting, so much so I decided to meet you, perhaps even join", said Shinno.

"What do you mean Dr. Shinno", asked Amaru.

"It is a long story Amaru, I will explain it latter", said Shinno.

"Do you know what we do doctor", asked Naruto.

"Not exactly, but your soldiers piqued my interest", said Shinno.

"My Shadow clones actually, they are outfitted with a special seal that makes them much more durable. But that is not what we do, we are a group who is dedicated to the continued existence of the human race. Through a long series of events, we came across knowledge on beings that make tailed beast seem as terrifying as a newborn calf. Their are two specifically. The Great Old Ones, a race of strange god like beings, the vast majority of which have a visage so terrifying men lose their sanity. Our main priority is to slow down one of these beasts, called Cthulhu. A beast who when the stars are right will bring about the end of life on this planet. Above them are Outer Gods. Which are to Great Old Ones, what Great Old Ones are to us. One is watching us, his name is unknown, but we refer to him as the Shadowed man. Our goal, is to simply unite the nations of the world against Cthulhu, or at the very least stall any wars until we are forced to unite when the massive sunken city where Cthulhu resides rises", said Naruto.

"And how exactly do you plan on stopping something so powerful", asked Shinno.

Naruto pressed an unseen button.

"Send in Dr. West and Kin. Tell Herbert to bring some of our experimental weaponry", said Naruto.

He got a confirmation and waited. Minutes latter Herbert walked with his masked beasts carrying several items of interest. As they were laid on a table Kin walked in.

"What do you want, I was kicking ass in the training room", said Kin.

"I apologize Kin, but I needed you here to show Dr. SHinno here some of what we can do", said Naruto.

He grabbed a metal vial and handed it to Shinno.

"That is the reagent, when injected into a dead body, it reanimate tissue and allows us to bring the dead to life. Kin here is technically dead, only her digestive track, and cardiovascular system function. Brain as well obviously. She was revived from the dead with that chemical", said Naruto.

Both Shinno and Amaru were speechless.

"Prove it", said Shinno.

Herbert left the room, only seconds later he came back in with a small tank where a severed hand crawled around the tank.

"As you can see the chemical is not limited to requiring a full body. It has it's drawbacks. Whenever overdosed into a corpse, every single organ becomes it's own creature", said Naruto.

"Amazing, this could revolutionize medicine, how did you come across such a formula", asked Shinno.

"That is a secret. We are able to produce massive amounts of the chemical, it has interesting effects on the living. When injected constantly into a living body, it prevents unnatural death, making even the most dangerous and invasive surgery survivable", said Naruto.

"May I have some for study", asked Shinno.

"If you stay, you may, but only while being watched. I suggest you get to know the crew if you wish to join, though you will be under Dr. West", said Naruto.

Herbert outreach his hand.

"Dr. Herbert West, head of the R&D devision. I make our weapons or reverse engineer and improve those we find on the field", said Herbert.

Shinno shook his hand.

"A pleasure", said Shinno.

He turned back to Naruto.

"What of Amaru", asked Shinno.

Naruto shrugged.

"Your apprentice, your responsibility. I have other matters to attend to, Herbert will show you some of our weaponry", said Naruto.

He stood up and left the room. Kin was standing outside the door.

"Who's the old man", asked Kin.

"A Doctor, I don't trust him yet. But Herbert can keep him under control for the moment", said Naruto.

Kin shrugged.

"If you say so. I'm going back to training", said Kin.

Naruto nodded.

"Alright, I think it's time I return to the surface, where is Sasuke and Sakura", asked Naruto.

Kin pointed to the lift with her thumb.

"They're at the cages, looking at the creepy leech thing", said Kin.

Naruto nodded. He headed for the lift. As it lowered he could hear the fait sound of thrashing. Once he finally reached the bottom and the door opened the sound became much louder. He walked out to see the Zero Tails trapped in it's cell. It beat on the walls with it's amorphous body. It's massive maw was opened revealing it's hideous deformed teeth. Even the Tailed Beast Bomb was useless to destroy the cells from the inside. In front of the Zero Tails cell was Sakura and Sasuke. He walked up to them.

"Hey", greeted Naruto.

They turned to acknowledge his presence. They had been worried about him after the event with his parents.

"You ok Naruto", asked Sakura.

"I'll be fine. We should go back up, see how the village is doing", said Naruto.

They nodded and headed off.

"So what are you going to do about your parents", asked Sasuke.

"I told them to leave, that they wern't my parents, and I wasn't your son. After some conversations, we agreed they can stay for a month while Minato teached us how to use the Flying Thunder God", said Naruto.

"You sure about that", asked Sakura.

"No, but I think the Jutsu is worth the risk, besides they offered", said Naruto.

"You were kind of messed up after seeing them, a lot can happen in a month", said Sasuke.

"I got it out of my system. I'm not proud of how I acted, but it passed", said Naruto.

"Come on Naruto, they are still kind of your parents. You could get to know them, It's only human", said Sakura.

"I'm not human", said Naruto.

"Thats not what I saw, the moment you saw them you were more human than I have ever seen you before", said Sakura.

"It was a moment of weakness Sakura, it is not healthy for them to be around. For either of us. But they are here, I can't change that, might as well use it", said Naruto.

"What about their feelings", asked Sakura.

"They are ninja, they can handle it. Look Sakura, I am trying to be logical about this, I have never been more conflicted bout anything in my life. Usually only a few moments of thought and I can do what must be done. Them being here makes it difficult. You don't have to add to that", said Naruto.

Sakura flinched.

"I'm sorry", said Sakura.

Naruto sighed.

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry for my tone, but I can realize this is not healthy, if I accept them as my parents, then when they leave I will feel miserable. It's best to think of them as shadows", said Naruto.

Naruto opened the sewer above his head. It was the closest to his home. He helped Sakura and Sasuke out of it before putting the manhole back. He walked to his house. He quickly noticed the door was open. Seeing this he pulled out a kunai and walked in. He carefully stepped through the door. He saw no colors of sound. It was empty.

Sakura and Sasuke were wielding kunai as well as they walked in.

"Someones been here", said Naruto.

The first thing he walked to was his icebox which was open, and a small puddle of the pressurized poison was on the ground. As it opened he looked at the open panel. The Reagent was gone. He looked down and saw that in the poisons puddle was some blood.

"Someone took my emergency reagent", said Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"That's not good, what are we going to do", asked Sasuke.

"Nothing, the poison trap seemed to have got them in the eyes. Seeing as their is no indentation on the floor whoever it was must have passed out when leaving", said Naruto.

"So we look for them", asked Sakura.

"We should, but their is no need. In this summer heat the Reagent would have been out of the cold too long. It would have been rendered nearly useless by the time they woke, I doubt they would have had enough time to keep it cool with the poison. I'll get some clones to look into it", said Naruto.

"Why use poison that makes them sleep, rather than kill them", asked Sasuke.

"Several reasons, first killing someone while holding a formula that brings the dead to life is risky. Assume they fall in such a way the vial breaks, and cuts their skin and deposits a small amount of reagent into their body, it won't be long until they figure out what it did to them. Second, assuming they make it out. Finding a sleeping body outside my home is no problem, finding a dead one, not so much. Besides the poisons only purpose was to ensure the Reagent is out of the cold just long enough for it's reanimative effects to dissipate. Who ever has the sample might figure out some of whats in it, but not all. We do need to figure out who done this however", said Naruto.

He searched around his home once more, while going through everything his eyes widened.

"They took my papers", said Naruto.

He frantically looked around the room and other parts of the home.

"I forgot I left that here", said Naruto.

"What did they take", asked Sasuke.

"They found my papers on three dimensional seals. They wont know how precise the seal has to be, if the mess up even a small bit, then they could summon something terrible. Shit, we have to figure out who did this", said Naruto.

He walked to his closet. Inside were many of his normal clothing, and curiously an orange set of clothing, which is what he grabbed.

"Orange, really", said Sakura.

"You should research the color spectrum, Colors like red and Orange react interestingly with light, becoming effectively black when it is dark. Also, it's Autumn see what color the leaves are, It allows me to be stealthy in either day or night. Why do you think orangutans, squirrels, and tigers can be stealthy", said Naruto.

"You know way to much", said Sasuke.

"Proud of it, now I am going to let some transformed clones search the area, once they have a trail we find out who took the reagent and my papers. I'll need your help. We will wear Chakra armour under or clothing, and gas masks to hide our identity. It will be just us three and if things get bad, then we have our summons as backup", said Naruto.

"Got it", they said in unison.

"But I'm not wearing Orange", said Sasuke.

"What you have on will do inside or at night, but the Autumn leaves will make it difficult. I suggest Red or brown", said Naruto.

"So I'm good", asked Sakura.

"A darker red would be better, but it is fine", said Naruto.

After changing Naruto and his team left the house while his secret clones would try and figure out who the thief could be, and where he would go. He noticed that their was a crowd of people around the Hokage Tower.

"Whats going on", asked Sasuke.

"Maybe they found a replacement Hokage", said Sakura.

"Lets find out", said Naruto.

He and his team walked into the crowd to get a beter view of whatever was going on.

"Hey Naruto over here", spoke Choji's voice.

Naruto turned to the voice to see Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. He and his team walked over to them. Standing around them was also Shino, Kiba, and Hinata.

"Whats going on", asked Naruto.

"Beats me, but If I had to guess. New Hokage", said Shikamaru.

"We had a similar idea when we saw the crowd, any idea who it cold be", asked Naruto.

"Not really", said Shikamaru.

"I just hope whoever it is ,is a lot like the third", said Choji.

"It is possible, historically speaking, past Hokage had similar view points and morals, as well as philosophies", said the ever stoic Shino.

After a few moments a heavily bandaged man walked from within the tower to the balcony. Naruto recognized this man.

"Danzo", said Naruto.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Naruto felt the killing intent coming off Sasuke. He turned to see he had his normal Stoic face, but his Sharingan was active. Luckily not the Mangekyo. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"You need to remain calm Sasuke, I know how you feel about this, but we cannot act rash", said Naruto.

Sasuke calmed, if only a little.

"Is Sasuke-kun alright", asked Ino.

"I'm fine", said Sasuke.

Danzo lofted his arms to silence the crowd. After a moment he began to speak.

"Citizens and ninja of Konoha, I am Danzo Shimura. I am happy to say that I have been chosen as the fifth Hokage for our great village. My friend, and the previous Hokage Hiruzed Sarutobi has yet to waken from his coma, and seeing as he had lost his arm in a battle with Orochimaru, it was decided I should take his place. Hiruzen was a good friend, and I hope to achive greatness as he once did, and still does regardless of his current state. However my predecessor did make one critical mistake. He allowed Orochimaru of the Sannin to live. I plan on rectifying this. We are once more on good terms with Suna, but I have seen much of this village that made us weak for attack. I promise you, as your Hokage I will make Konoha great again, the Roots of the Trees run deep, and we will not fall so easily. As of today my first order of business is to effectively end the lockdown of our village. It has hurt us more than help, It is my belief the assassin had escaped, While we still do not know of his identity, we will not give up until this man is punished. Together we will strengthen both the village, and the nation. I will protect this village, with my life if need be, I can promise, if you put your faith in me, it will faith in the future of the village"

There were cheers from Danzo's speech. Though none of team 7 cheered. Naruto looked to Sasuke. He stared at Danzo, if looks could kill, Danzo would be dead. In fact as an Uchiha with the Mangekyo Sharingan, looks could kill. If Sasuke willed it, Danzo could be consumed by the black flames of Amaterasu. Though he did not. Sasuke's eyes turned to Naruto. With his eyes he motioned to Danzo. Naruto shook his head.

"Not yet", whispered Naruto.

Sasuke nodded though reluctantly. As Danzo left the balcony Naruto looked at the other teams. He thought for a long moment before he smiled. perhaps they were ready, maybe it was time for the Konoha 9 to join the CDA. The only question was should he do so now, or wait until his parents leave. It was something to think on.

"We should get going", said Naruto.

"Yeah, us to. by the way, whats with the orange, it's not your usual colors of. Well to be honest you usually dress like a civilian", said Kiba.

"Just something I never wear, thought it should be worn at least once", said Naruto.

"I t-think orange i-is a g-good color", said Hinata.

"Thank you Hinata, at least someone sees it, and as far as I'm concerned, she has the best vision. I'll default to her judgement", said Naruto.

It did not escape him that Hinata was blushing at the moment. He nodded to the teams before they headed off.

"So what do we do about Danzo", asked Sasuke.

"Danzo views and ideals are actually a good bridge to create peace, though sustaining it is another story, and it would only be peace and prosperity brough out by war. He is stuck in his ways. From what I do know of him he will not hesitate to start a war, he plans of Konoha to be above the other villages. He is a patriot, but a very flawed one. He cannot remain Hokage, We could tell him of Cthulhu, though I doubt it would change his ways enough assuming he believes us. Yet at the same time he is the perfect Hokage, after one of his agents followed me I looked at everything I could find about Danzo, and my research shows Danzo once used medicine to aid sleep, until he gained the Baku contract, that information was not easy to get but it is reliable. I believe the reason for this is because he is plagued by his immoral actions so he allows his summons to keep the nightmares away by eating them All his talk of killing emotions and he could never do it himself. However by having the Baku contract it means he is immune to the Threshold of Dreams. He cannot remain Hokage due to the foundations of his beliefs which I doubt he would be willing to change, and at the same time by having that contract he is the only one who cannot turn to follow Cthulhu by not ever seeing the dreams brought on by The Great Old One. It will not be easy to figure out what is to be done, we will have to wait", said Naruto.

"I say he dies", said Sasuke.

"Maybe, I think that he may be responsible for my missing papers and reagent so there is that, but if I do decide to remove him, we need that contract. It is far to useful considering what Cthulhu is capable of, and it just so happens out of the Konoha 9, their was one I could not find a summoning contract as a welcoming present for", said Naruto.

"Who", asked Sakura.

"Hinata", said Naruto.


	66. The Horror is Summoned

**Chapter 66 The Horror is Summoned**

Danzo watched as his scientists and doctors looked at the green glowing fluid, it seemed to not glow as brightly as it once did. Thus far they found little to nothing.

"Any progress", asked Danzo.

"Some, It seems to be some kind of serum but thus far, no subjects show any changes, our tests show it uses chemicals that either prevent or reverse necrosis, but we have no idea why it would be so important, we have plenty of chemicals that do the same thing. However It seems that whatever it was did not last. It seems to have expired, as such we cannot be sure of its full capabilities, though we are still testing it", said the Doctor.

"I see, let me know if there is any progress", said Danzo.

"Yes sir", said the Doctor.

Danzo left to his translators, who had translated a small portion of the documents. Thus far it seemed as if this was getting the researchers interest. As soon as Danzo walked in one immediately got up and greeted his master.

"Lord Danzo, these papers. They are amazing", said the researcher.

Danzo looked at the papers before turning his eyes back to the researcher.

"What do they show", asked Danzo.

"It is a new school of seals, The writing details how to bring seals into three dimensions using string and twine. With several researchers, we can have one ready in thirty minutes"

"The Uzumaki were known for their skills in the Sealing arts, it seems as if the Fox child has taken an interest in them, and improved them. Tell me what do these seals do", asked Danzo.

"The one we have translated tell of a way to open a portal of sorts using a spiraling tube patern", said the researcher.

"A portal, is it similar to the fourths jutsu", asked Danzo.

"We believe so, though we cannot know for sure, may we construct the seal", asked the researcher.

"Is it dangerous", asked Danzo.

"Nothing we cannot handle", said the researcher.

"Do so in a sealed room, have guards and our sealmasters there as well. Take any precautions you see fit", said Danzo.

The researcher bowed. As Danzo left, he did not see the strange way the researcher's Shadow moved against the wall. He could not know that his words were not his own, and he could not hear the silent screams from the researcher as he watched through his own eyes, but could not control his own body.

"_Fool_", spoke the mans shadow.

Minato and Naruto were in the training room. Minato held a pronged kunai in his hand and was currently explaining the basics of the Flying Thunder God.

"...So the seal is only important for you actually making it where you want. Otherwise wouldn't make it anywhere.", said Minato.

Naruto observed his Own Kunai.

"So you simply understand how time works and use that. Makes sence, most people think of time as a straight line, when it's more like a river, changing based on how fast you are going, and by going just fast enough you travel a fraction of a second in the future. You are using existing worm holes to travel both time and distance. Interesting, Wormholes do exist all around us, true they are smaller than molecules and atoms, and exist in the quantum foam, and even though they are a billion-trillion-trillionths of a centimetre across, you capture one and enlarge it. The kunai does the same thing and link the two. And since you control both the entrance and exit, you wont end up half way across the galaxy in deep space", said Naruto.

"...Yeah, though not the exact words I would use", said Minato.

"The principal is easy to understand", said Naruto.

"The seal itself makes sure I arrive a fraction of a second in the future, after all it is impossible for two of the exact same people to exist in the same point in time, to get round this you only appear somewhere the exact moment you disappear, at no point was their two of me", said Minato.

"Alright, so how do I actually execute it", asked Naruto.

"First you have to understand how to actually enter the. What did you call it, Wormhole. Well you have to learn to make one, and how to make the seal for your destination, the first part is the most difficult", said Minato.

Naruto nodded. Before anything could happen Sasuke and Sakura walked up. Underneath their clothing was the Chakra armor.

"What exactly do these do", asked Sasuke.

"They drain chakra from ninjutsu and genjutsu, have some minor protection against projectiles. Also amplifies chakra. It has been modified by Herbert. The calfs, feet, palms, and back have special jets that use chakra to allow us to jump higher and alow us to slow our decent. This was taken by using similar tech that makes the sky village fly, though this is much more limited. Using special parts it removes many original weaknesses, originally they would explode in contact with eachother. This was caused by the suits trying to absorb chakra from each other, we made it where they no longer do this, instead they deactivate when in close proximity to each other, so we should still not be close to each other. Finally they use Zabuza's swords abilities to heal with blood. So don't be afraid to use your curse marks, they will still work, though because of your wings Sasuke, I recommend not using the jump jets afterwards. You wings would have probably broken them", said Naruto.

They examined their suits for a moment.

"Where did you find these", asked Sakura.

"The land of snow, though they use the weaker prototypes. We made sure to perfect them. Our masks have a nozzle that sprays poison, with them we have infrared vision to see through the cloud. Also has a built-in radio so we can remain in contact with each other", said Naruto.

"Cool", said Sakura.

"That it is, now we only have to wait for the clones to figure out where my papers are", said Naruto.

"What was on them anyway", asked Sasuke.

"A new formula on how to use seals in three dimensions, though the slightest mistake can be disastrous. They could summon an Outer God, or who knows what", said Naruto.

"You sure you don't need my help", asked Minato.

Naruto shook his head.

"If anyone see's a dead man walking, no telling what could happen. With our summons and skills we can handle it", said Naruto.

Minato nodded before Kushina walked in.

"This place is wierd ya know. I mean have you seen what they got in those cages", said Kushina.

"Not yet, why whats there", asked Minato.

"A big giant leech, and a thing made of some kind of color I've never seen", said Kushina.

"You should see what we cook up in our research labs", said Naruto.

As they waited a clone walked into the room and saluted Naruto.

"At ease, what do you have to report", asked Naruto.

"We have confirmed that the infiltrators was a ROOT agent, we have yet to find their hideout, but we have a few ideas", said the clone.

"Just point us in the right direction. Anything else", asked Naruto.

"We have found out that Kabuto was still in the city, but has left. Last reports show him headed to the Land of Demons", said the clone.

"Land of Demons. Why go there. Get the clones who were infiltrating sky to the Land of Demons, I'm sure they are board after the Sky Village was eliminated", said Naruto.

The clone saluted before leaving.

Danzo watched from his two-way mirror as the long spiraling tube of string and twine was finished. When viewed it looked like a tunnel leading from one point to another. It was made of string, with twine attached to the wall that gave it the appearance of hovering in mid-air. the black ink was applied to the string, they were careful not to get any on the twine. Danzo was distracted momentarily by the reflection in the two way mirror. It appeared as if there was a man covered in shadows standing next to him watching the room as well. When he turned there was nothing there but the researcher, and when he turned back the strange reflection was gone. Danzo shook his head lightly as the seal was finished. A researcher applied a single drop of blood to the spiral, and they waited.

At first nothing seemed to happen, then the string began to glow a strange purple color. The seal masters backed off as the twine was snapped leaving the spiraling string floating in the air. It began to spin. A purple disk appeared at each end of the opening of the seal. Slowly they extended toward each other. As they neared bolts of lightning came from the seal. The researchers and sealmasters panicked at they were incinerated to dust by the strange electrical discharges. They ran to the locked door in fear, but it was left locked. Soon only dust remained. This was when the two portals finally touched.

There was a blinding light and Danzo looked away. After a moment all that was left was a floating vertical disk, purple in color. It was getting smaller. As it shrunk the dust blew to the walls. Once the portal shrunk into nothingness it all seemed over. When there was a bright flash of light that quickly disappeared. When Danzo's vision returned he looked in the room. Where there was once a portal only dust remained, but unlike the gray dust of the researchers this was black.

"What happened", asked Danzo.

"We are not sure", said the researchers standing behind him.

Suddenly the black dust flowed up. It began swirling around, combining together into a humanoid shape. The dust from the researchers flowed around obscuring the view of whatever was happening, forming a shell of dust. When the dust fell a tall figure who wore a thick tattered cloak that hid his features. The most interesting thing of this figure were a book strapped to his side. The large book was thick with yellowed pages and a black cover. It was decorated with silver showing what appeared to be a skull with tentacles instead of a mouth. The figure walked to the window. Each step was a noticable as a patting sound as if the figure were bare each step his feet would be seen for moment. They were not feet but ridgy-veined pads.

As he neared his face became visible. It was an exceedingly ugly and misshapen face. Chinless, with a fuzzy and coarse dark brown beard to hide his lack of a chin, but it did so poorly. He had a long thin nose and leathery skin. Matted brown hair covered much of his face. He lifted his clawed fingers to the window seemingly looking right at Danzo. He dropped his tattered hood reveling more of the monstrous face that even Danzo turned away from. The man was goatlike in appearance, and though he lacked horns his long pointed ears were somewhat reminiscent of them.

"I know you watch me, I can smell you", spoke the beast.

A long Tail came from behind him and snaked around before turning to the mirror. It looked like a trunk or feeler with purple annular markings. It was tipped with what looked like an undeveloped mouth or throat. The tail moved round as if looking into the room Danzo stood.

"What are you", said Danzo to himself, sure the beast could not hear him.

However that hope faded as the creature smiled it's toothed and crooked smile.

"Who am I speaking to", asked the monster in a deep yet cracked voice.

Dazno's eye was wide as he looked at this thing before him. He swore the beast could see his every movement though the mirror should block it's view.

"My name is Danzo, Hokage of Konoha", said Dazno.

The creatures smile faded.

"Then we are not in Dunwich, pity"

"What is your name", asked Danzo.

Instead of answering the man grabbed the book strapped to his side. He undid the straps and lifted it with his clawed hand. He flipped through the torn and missing pages. Before stopping at one and looking at it.

"I think I shall take my leave", said the creature.

He spoke some alien language from the book causing pages to rip from the book and circle around him. As they did so his skin and cloak turned white like paper covered in the same strange markings as the ones in the book. He disintegrated into the twisted storm of papers and disappeared. All that was left was now the yellow paper on the ground.

Danzo turned to the others.

"Find him quickly, and bring me Naruto Uzmaki", said Danzo.

The ninja bowed before leaping away. Danzo turned back to view the room, the once pages were now blank and had burst into flames. The researcher left the room as soon as he walked out he fell to the ground yet his shadow continued to walk, and it walked right out of the wall and stood over him. It was the Shadowed man who stood over him. He pointed down at the unconscious researcher and he melted into a black mass that flowed toward the Shadowed man, and the researcher was no more.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were following the trail the clones had lead them to a seemingly abandoned building on the other side of the village. They searched through trying to find a secret entrance if one existed. Thus far they had no luck. Naruto hit the button on his radio.

"Find anything", asked Naruto.

"Nothing", replied Sakura Sakura.

"What about you Sasuke", asked Naruto.

"I'm not done, but nothing so far", said Sasuke.

They continued to search the building as they did Naruto felt as if he were being watched, but his eyes saw no sound. He ignored the feeling and continued to search.

Suddenly he heard the sound of pages in the wind. He turned around to see a cloaked figure holding a Necronomicon. The figure strapped the book to his side. Naruto created clones and surrounded the figure who seemed only partly interested by the presence of these clones.

"Where did you get a Necronomicon", asked Naruto.

The figure seemed intrigued by this. It lifted a clawed hand to it's beard as it observed Naruto. Naruto went to his radio and called Sasuke and Sakura to come.

"You know of this tome, is there another. If so then where is it", asked the figure.

"Answer me first, where did you get that.", said Naruto.

"It is a family heirloom, though it is missing pages. Do you have one", asked the figure.

"Maybe", said Naruto.

Only now did the figures features become seen in the dark, it was a horrid beast.

"What is your name, if you have one", asked Naruto.

The figure smiled as it looked at the clones surrounding it. It continued to stroke its bearded as it sized up Naruto, somehow knowing which was the real one. It reached for it's book but a kunai imbedded itself stopping the figure from even touching it.

"Don't even think about it", said Naruto.

"You asked me my name, perhaps I should tell someone who may know of me, and may possess a completed Necronomicon", said the figure as he removed the kunai from the book.

He examined the blade for a moment before turning back to Naruto and threw it at one of the clones causing it to dispel.

"Interesting, they are not very strong. But it is an interesting trick", said the figure.

He turned back to the real Naruto and smiled.

"My name is Wilbur Whateley, and I require a completed Necronomicon"


	67. The Five Whateleys

**Chapter 67 The Five Whateleys**

The smell, it was horrible. It smelled foul, like death, long death. And Naruto was facing the thing that the smell came from. Sasuke watched as the two talked, clones surrounded the foul-smelling thing. As his eyes adjusted he saw it's face, he almost screamed at it's horrid visage. The thing was far from human.

"My name is Wilbur Whateley, and I require a completed Necronomicon"

Sasuke looked at this thing. Whatever it just said caused Naruto to freeze. Sasuke thought nothing of this, until Naruto took a step back. That caght Sasuke's attention, Naruto never backed off from anything except the Shadowed man, but there was good reason for that. In fact it was too much of a good reason, but Sasuke looked on waiting for the moment to strike.

Naruto stared in disbelief at Whateley. Xel told Naruto many stories of the Whateleys, and not one was good. Wilbur Whateley, who should be dead stood before him. Looking at him. He smiled at Naruto's reaction.

"You have heard of me then, good. Then you know why I need the Necronomicon", said Wilbur.

Naruto's fists balled as he stared Whateley down.

"You are not summoning your father Whateley, not so long as I draw breath", said Naruto.

Wilbur stroked his beard yet again and smiled.

"You do have a Necronomicon, and you know much, what is your name", asked Wilbur.

Naruto grabbed a kunai and tightened his grip.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Ninja of the Hidden Leaf, Master of the Eldritch Beast Scroll, and Wielder of the Eyes of Azathoth", said Naruto.

It was Wilburs time to freeze.

"The Eyes of Azathoth, I have not heard of them for quite some time. Dangerous, to possess such a power is interesting. However, it is nothing compared to me. I have died before and gazed at my father", said Wilbur.

Suddenly a second Wilbur walked from the shadows. Then another, and another soon there were a total of five Whateleys who stood side to side.

"My father is Yog-Sothoth, Outer God of space and time. I inherited his powers to a small degree. Space and Time are mine to control, If I require aid, I simply will past and future versions of myself to fight. Now tell me Naruto can you handle five Whateleys"

"Only five, you are right Whateley, you did inherit your fathers power. To a small degree, if this is your limit then I think I can handle it", said Naruto.

The other Wilburs reached for their book.

"I may be limited, but with this book I have great power Mr. Uzumaki, now tell me where is your Necronomicon", said the Whateleys.

In response Naruto shifted into his Eldritch Form. His tentacles lashed the walls of the abandoned building.

"I am not impressed", said the original Whateley.

Suddenly the sound of flapping Wings was heard. And the sound of a thousand Chirping birds. One Whateley saw a winged humanoid who's hand was surrounded in lightning come for him. A chidori was jammed into his chest. The figure instantly disintegrated into black dust. Sasuke flew Next to Naruto.

"Good of you to show up", said Naruto.

"Can't let you have all the fun", said Sasuke.

Suddenly another Whateley walked from the shadows, bringing the number back to five.

"When one falls another shall take it's place", said the new Whateley.

"Indeed Mr. Whateley", spoke the Original Whateley.

It was beginning to get Confusing.

"Where's Sakura", asked Naruto.

Suddenly a massive hole was broken through the wall and Sakura walked through in her second sealed form. Her tail swung behind her.

"Sorry, couldn't find a door", said Sakura as she made her way to her teammates.

"And another monster, you keep interesting company Mr. Uzumaki", said a Whateley.

"Who's the freak", asked Sakura.

"Wilbur Whateley, son of Yog-Sothoth, supposed to be dead. Not even from our Universe. Tread carefully, he seems to have some new tricks", said Naruto.

"Deal with them", said the Original Whateley.

They charged. Naruto broke off one of his bone whiskers and charged one of the copies. He jammed it in it's head causing it to Melt off from it's acid. Sasuke flew above throwing Kunai and using fire jutsu. Sakura used her strength to tear them apart. True to their word as each Whateley fell another walked from the shadows. The Oringinal made his way to a wall, using suckers on his padded feet to literally walk up the wall as he took out his Necronomicon.

He spoke a strange language. A whirling portal appeared above him causing all manner of vile locusts with human faces to buzz from it. The insects swarmed around Naruto. Using the Void Shere Naruto kept the insects numbers low, but they were seemingly never-ending. And the other Whateleys made it much more difficult than it should have been.

"Come now, you cannot keep this up Mr. Uzumaki. Give me the tome I seek and you may leave, don't and I will extract the information I desire by force", said Wilbur.

Naruto ignored him. Instead he bored his tentacles into the Ground. Nine dead trees, covered in eyes sprung up around him. Their branches lashed out killing insect and Whateley alike. The Original had yet to do anything. He simply watched with morbid fascination as the parliament of eye covered trees attacked his clones. Sakura would use her tail to slash at the Whateleys like it were a whip, but one Whateley caught her tail in his own. The underdeveloped mouth that tipped the tail spewed a green fluid on her. It burned but did not melt through her carapace. She fought on slashing and kicking and punching the never-ending wave of Whateleys that showed up. Insects swarmed them keeping them away from the original who slowly flipped through his book looking for spells and curses he could use.

Sakura began to slow down. She felt dizzy. The world warped around her. He felt the tingling in her tail.

"Hallucinogens", said Sakura.

Colors sharpened but the world was a blur for Sakura, and seemed to move in slow motion. Whateley after Whateley wore her down as her body moved slower and slower. Had it not been for the trees, she would have been out by now, but she fought on.

"Are you ok", asked Sasuke as he jammed a Chidori in yet another Whateleys chest.

To Sakura the words came out slow and distorted. She looked as Sasuke's face seemed to melt into a rainbow of colors she had no words for.

"This is amazing", said Sakura.

She shook her head and continued to fight to the best of her ability, though it was getting difficult.

Sasuke cast Chidori after Chidori. The combination of the Chakra armor and level 2 curse seal allowed him to easily bypass his normal limit. He did not want to risk using Amaterasu, and Tsukunomi was useless when your enemy never ran out of troops. Or was it. As Sasuke looked at his enemies he tried to find some weakness to exploit, and he may have found one.

Tsukunomi was an illusion, it would incapacitate his enemies, but not kill them. If they didn't die, no new ones would take their place. He flew above and cast the illusion on one of the Whateleys. A second later he did it to another. He continued this. Naruto realized what Sasuke was doing and retracted the trees. Each Whateley felt three days of torture in a split second. Four laid on the ground leaving only the one on the wall who watched the fighting.

"Cleaver, but not quite", said Whateley.

The air around the Whateleys seemed to distort and they began to move, but not normally. It was as if they were reversed in time,, moving as if being rewound. Then they stood and moved normally again.

"My father is the Outer God of Time and Space, you will need more than cheap tricks to defeat me", said Whateley.

Sakura was pretty much to out of it to do much, but the hallucinations seemed to be fading and her speed picked up. Naruto levitated into the air and formed a void shere in each hand. One for each of the Whateleys. He threw the Psudo-black holes at them and they collapsed and faded to dust. Four more Whateleys stepped from the shadows.

"For fucks sake this guy is more clone happy than Naruto", said Sasuke.

"I resent that, clones make excellent soldiers", said Naruto.

Whateley laughed.

"You amuse me Mr. Uzumaki, but I have all the time in the world, do you. It would be so much easier to give me your Necronomicon", said Whately.

Naruto scratched his hand on one of his bone like whiskers, and slammed it to the Ground. A cloud of smoke appeared followed by a black mass. The Shoggoth.

"Sasuke light it up", said Naruto.

"What", asked Sasuke confused.

"Trust me", said Naruto.

Sasuke looked at the black blob as it lashed out at the insects and blocked the Whateleys.

"Amaterasu", said Sasuke.

The Shoggoth was engulfed in black flames that matched it's oil colored mass. It did no scream or wine from the flames, in fact it was as it it was completely unaffected. But the others soon realized a Shoggoth may have been dangerous, but a Shoggoth covered in undying flames was much worse. Sasuke marveled at this. It was as if the Black Flames were it's own creature, destroying the area around it. Naruto smiled. He still remembered the flaming Shoggoth Xel told him about when he fought Orochimaru. Naruto learned that the Shoggoth could be set on fire, but not burned itself. And nothing was worse than a flaming Shoggoth. It did all the Work as Naruto just watched. He turned to Sasuke.

"Prepare to put any fires out, I'll help as well", said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded.

After a moment Whateley, the original one disappeared. Sasuke used his Mangekyo Sharingan to put out the Ebony flames. And Naaruto's psudo-Mangekyo Sharingan proved to be able to put the fires out as well. They surveyed the damage as the flames left the Shoggoth.

"Where he go, he was on wall", said a still slightly off Sakura.

"Not many who know what a Shoggoth is would face it, fewer would face one that was on fire. He left", said Naruto.

"What if he come back, we need kick ass", said Sakura.

She wobbled around.

"We'll be seeing him again", said Naruto.

He shifted to normal and went over to Sakura. He examined her tail.

"Potent, but it will fade with time. Maybe I can speed up the process by cleaning the wound", said Naruto.

She poked Naruto in his head, much to his annoyance. To her his blonde hair had turned into yellow trees that were dancing below a sky of peanut butter.

"Your hair is funny", said Sakura giggling.

Naruto shook his head as he used a simple water jutsu to collect the acidic drug and drop it off to the side. Slowly after several minutes Sakura was back to normal. She was still dizzy but otherwise normal.

"I don't know what he got me with, but I am never going anywhere near his tail", said Sakura as she tried to regain her balance.

"Good idea, I still cannot be sure what new tricks he has learned, if we meet him again we should keep our distance", said Naruto.

"Right, but we need to get back to the matter at hand", said Sasuke.

Naruto nodded.

"When I went Eldritch my Byakugan saw through the walls I know where the entrance is. It looks like they are preparing for something big, and they know we were fighting. We have no choice now. Danzo used the papers to bring Wilbur, we cannot chance anything like that again", said Naruto.

"What do you suggest", asked Sasuke.

Naruto sighed, he did not like what he was about to have to say. But it was for the greater good.

"We go down, and we burn the place", said Naruto.

Sasuke was shocked but otherwise nodded. Sakura ws a bit more hesitant.

"You sure that's a good idea Naruto", asked Sakura.

"There will be death, but I have no doubt they have other exits, and I am certain Danzo will escape. But this way we can rid of anything else they took from me, or at least most of it", said Naruto.

Sasuke smiled.

"What are we waiting for, lets go", said Sasuke.

"You scare me sometimes Sasuke you know that", said a familiar voice.

They turned around to see Herbert waving at them.

"Sup, so what did I miss. nothing important I hope, I hate arriving late to the party", said Herbert.

They simply stared at him.

"What", asked Herbert.

"Why are you here", asked Naruto.

Herbert crossed his arms.

"On yeah, Fishstick wanted to give you something", said Herbert.

He took off his mask and pit two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Suddenly Samehada crawled to Herbert who motioned for it to move to Naruto who picked it up.

"Why were you not holding it", asked Naruto.

"You're kidding right, look at it. It's a sword with scales and teeth. I like my hands thank you very much", said Herbert.

"Why give it to me now", asked Naruto.

"Lack of foresight maybe", said Sasuke.

"Hmmm, well Xel can be absentminded from time to time", said Naruto.

"I do hear goldfish have five second memories", said Sakura.

"Please don't insult the master, he is friend", said Samehada.

Herbert shrugged.

"Fishstick asked me to bring it to you after it got hungry for chakra, He didn't have any to give and no one wanted to touch it. I swear he treats that thing like a baby. Anyway he thought you could use it, but he wants it back. Also he said if you hurt it, he will personally end you. I told him he was being overprotective, he kindly retorted by throwing me into a wall using psychic powers. It was fun actually, until I hit it that is", said Herbert.

Naruto sighed as he hefted the Sword up.

"Well this could help us at least, ready", asked Naruto.

"I am", said Samehada.

Naruto nodded.

"Good luck, we're all counting on you and blah blah blah. I'd stay and help out, but you see I don't want to. Good luck", said Herbert as he walked away.

Naruto sighed again as he left with Sakura and Sasuke following him to the secret entrance, which he smashed open with a single blow from Samehada. Several ROOT agents came to stop them. Samehada didn't even need to hit them to absorb all their chakra, which the sword gorged on. As Naruto nd company went down they did not see as Wilbur Whateley watched them go.

Whateley stood on a nearby roof and watched them descend down into the caverns. His hand laid on the Necronomicon strapped to his side.

"_I never expected you to give up a fight so easily Whateley, especially with the Necronomicon so close_"

Whateley turned to see a man made of Shadows standing behind him. He observed the being for a short moment.

"Nyarlathotep, I take it I have you to thank for my resurrection", asked Whateley.

"_And more child, you see I have need of you. It involves the Uzumaki child_", said Nyarlathotep.

"How so, what could I possibly do that you cannot", asked Whateley.

"_Have you forgotten so easily who I am. I am the Crawling Chaos, it is beneath me to do anything myself when having others do my bidding is so much more interesting. The Uzumaki child is a project of mine. A new form, but I refuse to have a weak one, I add conflict to make him strong. You are my newest curiosity to do so, but not the only one Whateley_", said Nyarlathotep.

Wilburs eyes widened and he backed away from Nyarlathotep.

"Form, then that means he has the First Necronomicon, the original. And you want to make him one of your newer forms. Why, to turn him into a new form is a means to an end. What is that end", asked Whateley.

"_It is none of your concern, I sow chaos, you are my newest crop. That is all you need to know. I look forward to the battles ahead, it shall prove interesting_", said Nyarlathotep.

And like that the Shadowed Man vanished. Nyarlathotep had done all he set out to do. Whateley would go to great lengths to acquire the True Necronomicon, and Nyarlathotep was eager to see the results.


	68. The Stench

**Chapter 68 The Stench**

Whateley roamed the roofs of the leaf village. He came across a man dressed in red peeping on women in hot springs, he turned also to the bare women bathing staring in disgust.

"Humans, lecherous vagabonds", said Whateley as he watched.

He entertained the thought of ending this man, but had decided against it. It was beneath Whateley to so much as look at humans. Though it was night Whateley saw the streets filled with people. There was an eastern flair to the village. It did not help his disgust. He despised humanity. He walked the roofs careful to avoid the men wearing masks who hoped them in a single bound. This was interesting to Wilbur but he ignored it. He had seen lesser beasts do much more.

As he traveled he came to a building who's smell nearly enraged Wilbur. It was a modest sized house, the inhabitants inside wore red marks on their cheeks, but that was not what irked his ire. It was the dogs, the only beast he despised more than humanity. He was killed by a dog, and was more than willing to return the favor. As his foul odor caught wind and the canines smelled it they began to bark. What confused Wilbur was that the humans seemed to smell his odor on the wind as well. He looked down to the dogs. Perhaps before he leave he could end one of their lives, they were filthy beasts. He only had to choose one and he saw just the one. It was an older dog, who wore an eyepatch. It gave the creature a human like quality which only proved to make Wilbur more angry as he stared at the dog. He sat and waited, it would do good to let these others know of his existence through his actions, the death of this foul canine would suffice. He decided to inspect the village should he ever need to return. But after that, ending this mutt would soothe his temper, it was all the beast was good for.

As Naruto and his team descended into the secret base, Sasuke used his fireballs to burn every room they passed with zeal. Sasuke like burning stuff as much as the next guy, but he was obviously enjoying himself a bit to much. Though then again, as Naruto thought of it, this secret base did belong to the one who was responsable for the death of most of his clan. Naruto used his Eldritch form as he went through the base. It allowed him to greater wield Samehada due to the increased strength.

Let it be known that a four armed Tentacled monster with to many eyes wielding the most powerful sword of the Swordsman of the mist caused many ROOT ninja, who were otherwise well trained to pause. Samehada feasted on Chakra with each swing and psychic powers gave them just the advantage they needed to fight the superior ninja in the base. They had stayed together for the most part and raised fire as they went. Destroying all in their way.

Naruto took a liking to the Feel of Samehada. It's handle could stretch which further surprized these agents, and many had not expected to have a literal chunk bitten from them by the living blade, but the sword only spit the flesh out, feeding instead on Chakra. Sakura while still affected by Wilburs toxin, was still putting up quite the fight. Her strength made any locked doors easily passible, and when ROOT agents got to close they were smacked into or even through walls. Sasuke instead concentrated on his fire jutsu. He saved his Mangekyo Sharingan for fear of blinding himself before the day was done, already he was forced to wear the glasses after fighting Whateley, they did help but he was no fan of wearing them.

For the most part their combined force decimated any agents with ease, Naruto had no reason to hold back his more destructive power his Eldritch form granted him, weather that be melting them with acidic whiskers of bone, or scratching them causing frostbite. One unfortunate ninja got to close and Naruto drink a single drop of his blood, when he severed Naruto's arm, he only fell in pain as Naruto's arm grew back. His end was quick. A slice of the throat with a claw and he fell. Naruto doubted they wold find Danzo, but if they did, Naruto was dead set on making his Hokageship the the shortest of any Kage whoever lived. Even a day was to long. The mere fact that the man had summoned Whateley was proof in Naruto's eyes of the mans ineptitude, though even Naruto knew it was likely Danzo had no idea what the seals were capable of, it did not change that he brought one in this world who could summon yet another apocalypse should he have a complete Necronomicon.

They fought through the shinobi, leaving a few alive but otherwise dispatched for future interrogation, the seal on their tongue would do little good against Narutos methods. Finally they made it to a room where another room walled off with only a glass window separating them stood. The room was filled with ash. There were no attacks here and it seemed as if the majority of the agents had been dealt with. Naruto inspected the room with his unique combination of eyes. Little escaped his gaze. He cold see every sound, every imperfection in everything. It was a strange sensation, overwhelming even, but he found what he was looking for. The files taken from him. When he shifted back to normal he almost felt blind without the other senses his eyes gave him. He walked over to the nearby table where his files sat and picked them up. Sparks flew in his hand and the files were no more. They caught fire and disintigrated. He let the ashes fall.

"Now we only need to find the Reagent, it may be useless. But if they figure out what it does, or what is in it", Naruto left the rest of the sentence unsaid.

"We know, so where do you think they would hide it", asked Sakura.

"Most likely not far, but I did not see it with my Byakugan, Sharingan, or Eyes of Azathoth", said Naruto.

"Think they took it", asked Sasuke.

"I certainly hope not", said Naruto.

Kuromaru was a proud ninkin. And was one of the best dogs the Inuzuka had ever seen. He had seen his fair share of battle. He was around when the Nine Tailed Fox attacked. He felt no fear of anything. But this was not fear. The stench of decay and death was burning his nose. He had never smelt anything so foul. The only word that could describe it was wrong. The stench was one of Wrongness, something not meant to be, but was. Kuromaru was on edge. He scanned the area around him. He had chosen to stay outside, as usual. Many Ninkin would stay inside with their partners, but he was content sleeping under the night sky, in the wild as nature intended. He would indulge every now and again, but not often. Though this smell had made him question that decison. He smelled it earlier, but it had disappeared. He thought nothing of it at the time, but now that he got a good scent, he had to figure out what it was, if only for his own sanity to know what could produce such a foul odor without having to imagine it.

So he stood and walked into the miniature forest behind the Inuzuka compound. It was a small forest, barely ten acres. But as he neared the center of the forest this night, he lost sight of the house. Unusual, but he did not question it. He had to know what this scent was. He smelled every tree and bush he saw. Once he thought he heard the sound of cloth in the wind, but when he turned there was only darkness. He kept it in mind as he continued to follow the foul scent. Every instinct he had was telling him to turn round, but pride could get the best of us, and Kuromaru was no different. Then he heard the sound of snapping twigs. He turned to see a cloaked figure. It was to dark for even his eyes to see what this figure was, and the tattered hood did not help.

"Foul Beast", spoke the figure.

Kuromaru growled at the figure but it did not react, instead it slowly walked toward him.

"I suggest you leave, or feel my teeth, I'm fine either way", said Kuromaru.

This caused the figure to pause.

"The beast speaks. You remind me more and more of humans. Bt it matters not, once you are dead you will forever be washed from my mind", said the figure.

It continued to walk. Kuromaru leapt at the figure, fangs bared. He was swated by something. His mind replayed the event. He questioned himself if he really saw a tail. When he turned back he say no sign of one, but he was not stupid enough to ignore it. He leapt again, this time keeping his eyes peeled for anything. He saw the tail. His fangs sunk into the flesh but he immediately spat. The smell was paradise compared to the things taste. The figure seemed angered. Kuromaru noted the blood of this figure turned to dust in his mouth, this unsettled him. The Figure the front of it's robed ever so slightly and Kuromaru froze. On the creatures abdomen were dozens, of small theshy tentacles tipped with mouths. His legs bent like an animals, and he walked on pads rather than toes. But what Kuromaru noticed most were the strange red eyes on the things hips. They stared at him. The fleshy tentacles that hund limply started to move, their mouths snapped and they stretched toward Kuromaru. He was still frozen by the sight, but before the tentacles bit he leapt out of the way.

"What the hell are you", demanded Kuromaru.

"Your death and destruction, I am Wilbur Whateley"

The tentacles bent and followed Kuromaru, their strange beak-like mouths snapped at him. Kuromaru kept his cool, he was not going to let his guard down. He began to spin. What could best be described as a living tornado headed toward Wilbur. Before it hit he leapt out of the way.

"Interesting trick, you prove to be more trouble than I anticipated", said Wilbur.

Kuromaru stopped spinning, but using his trajectory he landed on his feet and somehow span around launching himself right for the creature. Wilbur did not expect this, but it was to late. Kuromaru had sunk his teeth into his neck and bit down hard. It severed the head. Kuromaru did not releaase hid bite, there was no telling what this creature was capable of, so he kept his full attention on the head as the corpse hung lifelessly in his fangs. This would prove to be his downfall. As the body turned inti dust something landed next to him. Kuromaru could not see the thing, but he knew many tentacles were around his neck holding them in place. He knew it was the end, but he was going to have his last words, even if he had to defy death to do so.

"Fuck you asshole. Round two is in hell, and your ass is mine", and that was it.

Kuromaru had just enough time to appreciate those words before his neck snapped. He thought they were good last words.

Wilbur admired his handiwork as the beast fell He looked at it. It was much to quick, but the dog was full of surprises. He could have left, but he wasn't finished. He tore the dog limb from limb, piece by piece. removing it's guts and lying them ever so carefully around. Making sure not to damage them. He laid them around the dog in some ritualistic fashion, mostly for his own amusement. He skined it and neatly folded it. He placed the skin atop the remains and carried it over to the house. He dropped the corpse unceremoniously on the steps. The skin still folded. He carefully put the organs down, each arranged clockwise from the order he removed them. As he gazed at the spectacle he smiled. He put the last thing he wished upon the corpse. The eyepatch the dog wore was carefully placed on the skin. He admired his handywork for a moment before nodding.

"A fine death, one that was much to good for you foul beast, but you amused me. Consider it a reward", said Wilbur.

He walked off disappearing into the night, leaving the dog as a surprize for it's masters.


	69. The Words

**Chapter 69 The Words**

Naruto looked carefully around the newest room they were inspecting. It was spartan, but all evidence pointed to it being Danzo's office, or at least one of them. There was a map against the wall of Konoha that Naruto supposed detailed other secret bases, but it had been destroyed beyond repair and any useful information was slashed away. By the looks of it Wind Jutsu was used. He turned his attention to the desk. It would contain little on what he sought, but any evedence of Danzo's rather elicit activities could be sed to strong arm him into a corner. That which would not succumb to force could be taken out politically, or it was at least worth a shot anyway.

He opened the desk, leaving Sakura and Sasuke to examine the room themselves. There were few files. Most would have been taken, Anything rather sensitive at least, but even minor offenses could be used. As Naruto read the documents, he began to question what was Danzo's definition of minor.

Perhaps Danzo believed Naruto would only be looking for the files he'd stolen, assuming he knew he was coming. It was hard to say. Though if that was what Danzo believed, he was foolish, then again he would have little time to get everything in order, it made some sence.

While the files had nothing on any activity Danzo was apart of, it did have his contacts, including various ninja who either owed Danzo a favor, or Danzo had blackmail information on. business men, merchants, and the like. Even a Daimyo or two. While it was nothing that could be used against Danzo politically, after all every nation had similer contacts, it was useful. With this information, any of Danzo's contacts were now Naruto's. He had blackmail material on S-rank missing nin, even on high profile jonin. When someone had information on a missing nin that even they would fold to those who knew it you knew you were on top the world. Looking at it, it was rather surprizing. Naruto never considered missing nin would want to hide something, but they were human after all. Naruto took the files with him. He could add to his contacts, which before were rather sparse and consisted entirely of Zabuza's and Dr. Shinno's contacts. Maybe after this was over he should ask Zabuza if he could obtain Gato's old contacts as well, he at least knew where the mad hid. The tycoon may have been a fool, but it was worth a shot. Naruto would have to remember to ask Zabuza later.

With that done Naruto looked through more of Danzo's files. It revealed little on the man himself, maybe Danzo knew what he was doing. Either way there was some information on the seals used on the ROOT agents, that could prove useful though repugnant. Perhaps those who learned to much of his organization and were enemies could be outfitted with it. Hard to say for now, it felt manipulative, and it was. He hated doing it, bt that lessened as time went on. Naruto mused if he was truely as good as he believed himself to be, but shook those thoughts from his head. Self pity and doubt never helped anyone.

"Find anything", asked Sakura.

"Various contacts and blackmail material. Could prove useful, nothing incriminating of course, Danzo was not stupid enough to so much as leave his name. But this will do. I fear he may have escaped with the reagent. For safety reasons, refrain from saying out loud anything related to it. There could be unseen ears", said Naruto.

They nodded. Naruto smiled as he took the remaining documents. One mans trash was another mans treasure as they say. He hefted Samehada over his shoulder causing the sword to squirm. Naruto patted the blade.

"Sorry Samehada, no one to attack is near", said Naruto.

Samehada shrunk. It was slightly humorous. The Blades new mannerisms were so childlike it was hard not to form a bond with the sword. Perhaps he should ask Herbert to refrain from teasing Xel. He wouldn't listen, but he should do it anyway.

"So what about Danzo", asked Sasuke.

Naruto sighed.

"I'm afraid he escaped. We will have to be cautious. Maybe even hide in our own village. He could name us traitors, as Hokage he has the authority. We will have to wait and see, then react accordingly", said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded, but Sakura was somewhat worried.

"What do you mean traitors", asked Sakura.

"As vile and repugnant as Danzo is, I am almost certain he would go to any lengths to achieve his own personal vision of the world. Not through coperation, but through fear, and might. I believe he is planing to start a war, I have no proof, but it fits his character", said Naruto.

"We have to stop him", said Sakura.

"Yes, but we have to be smart and vigilant. Patience is something Danzo has an excess of. We have to know when to strike and how to do it, it's to dangerous to talk about here but later I will begin writing up some plans", said Naruto.

He searched the room in Eldritch form, using his unique visions to try nd find an exit to the room. He found it and shifted to normal. He walked over to a wall that slid to a ladder. Above it was a watchtower near the northern gate. Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Burn the base", said Naruto.

Sasuke smiled.

"Don't have to tell me twice", said Sasuke.

As Sasuke prepared his seal kunai shot toward him. He activated his jump jets to get out of the way. Even with the back jets missing it helped.

"Sai", said Naruto.

Sai jumped down surrounded by various beasts made of ink.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave with those documents", said Sai.

Naruto nodded.

"Well then I guess we re going to have to bring you in", said Naruto.

Dozens of clones each wielding their own Samehada appeared. The Ink beasts attacked. While the copies of Samehada lacked the chakra absorbing powers they could still shred Sai to pieces. He kept that in mind as he attacked. Sasuke had shifted into hiss curse seal form with Mangekyo spinning in the event Naruto needed help until then he and Sakura dealt with several or the ink beasts. Sakura literally smashed them into a puddle but Sai seemed to have an infinite source of ink and paper to create new creatures. He currently flew on a massive ink hawk above them drawing more creatures for them to fight. The Real Naruto flew up into the sky he floated before Sai who almost seemed shocked Naruto could fly. He leapt off his mount just in time for it to splash down into a puddle of ink.

"Since when could you fly", asked Sakura.

Naruto didn't answer he would have to tell them some abilities he gained from Menma later. Sai concentrated on drawing more creatures. He was no fool, he saw what they could do and he was prepared to fight to the last drop of ink. Though the fact that Naruto was capable of flight was disconcerting. Maybe he underestimated them, or over estimated himself. He would have to think on that later, for now a set of razor sharp teeth were mere inches from his face. Sai leapt away from Samehada and intercepted it with lions of ink, though they quickly fell. He watched his opponents carefully, this was getting difficult. Then again the information of the Uchiha using the full power of the curse mark was disturbing as was the Haruno girl using it as well. He had earlier seen Naruto use something similar but different t the same time. He had what he needed. Sai charged forward right into Naruto. Who instinctively swung. Instead of blood falling to the floor, it was ink. They were fighting a clone. It should have been expected and Naruto was kicking himself for not considering the possibility. He once again turned to Sasuke telling him to burn the base.

A few hand seals and the liberal use many fireballs later Danzo's base was no more. Naruto sealed away Samehada, their masks, and chakra armor as they walked through the tower and exited the city. Sasuke and Sakura followed behind.

"Mission complete. Danzo may still have the Reagent, but it is useless in it's current state. It will take a while before they figure out whats in it, and even longer to figure out what it does. Sai could pose a problem but it cannot be helped, we cannot change history. Though we may have to be wary", said Naruto.

They walked through the village keeping keen of any possible attack. They were looking for the nearest sewer entrance that was best hidden to return to the lab, alas most were to close to crowds. As they made their way there they came across a rather large crowd around the Inuzuka compound. Naruto could not hear what was going on but it had drawn much atention. And he cold smell something foul. He knew whatever happened, Whateley was involved.

"Whats going on over there", asked Sakura.

"Lets find out", said Naruto.

Kiba was woken by the sound of screaming. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and quickly shot down stairs. Akamaru followed behind him. When he got downstairs Kiba was frozen. Never in his life had Kiba expected to see what he saw when he made it downstairs. He saw his mother cry. It was an alien concept he could not wrap his head around, but once he saw what was in her hand he understood. In his mother, Tsume's hand was an eyepatch, a very familiar eyepatch.

Tsume Inuzuka cried tears of pure despair, she had never cried before, not to her memory at least. She hid that well. She hd been sad, but never cried. But the sight of her partner, one who she had since she was a little girl mutilated in some sick ritualistic fashion, she cred not for her pride. She looked at Kuromaru's eyepatch. Her tears stopped. Carved into the eyepatch was one word. She was no longer sad. Carved into the eyepatch was a word she could not read. She was angry. No this, whatever she was feeling was not anger. It was white hot fury and rage. Someone defaced Kuromarus eyepatch Her hands shook as the ANBU investigated the area. Her mind only looked at the defaced eyepatch. Her mind was no longer able to form a coherent thought. She would have killed the next thing that came next to her. Had it not been Kiba she would have. He said nothing. He only looked at the eyepatch for but a moment before he wraped his arms around his mother in a hug. She did not move, though the actions of her son calmed her somewhat it did not quell the rage.

"It mutilated Kuromaru", said Tsume weakly, she stared off into the distance and her eyes seemed glassy.

She could feel her son flinch slightly, but he only held tighter. She tried to calm but it failed. She turned to her son.

"Kuromaru was...I am going to kill this bastard. Slow, painfully", said Tsume, gripping the eyepatch tighter with each word.

Kiba did not know what to say. He knew he did not want to see whatever happened to Kuromaru, not if it effected his mother in such a way. His sister Hana walked into the room. She was shaking.

"What could do such a thing", asked Hana out loud.

She stared wide eyed at the floor. Terrified. Kiba felt a similar rage his mother felt. But for the first time in his life kept it contained. He would be strong for his family. He had to.

When Naruto smelled the air again he almost vomited. He knew this smell. He was much to focused on battle at the time for it to affect him, but he knew this stench. Suddenly an ANBU operative appeared before him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, we would like to ask if you could come inside", said the ANBU.

Naruto was shocked by this but otherwise obeyed. It would be much to soon for Danzo to have done anything. He turned to his team.

"Go on with out me, I'll see you later", said Naruto.

Though reluctant they left. Naruto turned back to the ANBU.

"What is this about", asked Naruto.

By now the crowd were all eyes on him. It was apparent this was not the best place to talk.

"Let us talk inside, I will warn you however it is disturbing", said the ANBU.

Naruto nodded as he walked inside. He saw the Inuzuka matriarch Tsume being comforted by her son. Another unknown female Inuzuka stood frozen.

"Naruto?", said Kiba.

Naruto nodded. He turned to the ANBU.

"So what is this about anyway", asked Naruto.

The ANBU agent straightened.

"One of the Inuzuka ninkin was viciously murdered. The person who did so left some language around it and on the eyepatch the ninkin wore. We are unable to translate with so few chracters to go on, we would like you to translate using your eyes", said the ANBU.

"I see no reason not to, show me", said Naruto.

He walked over to Tsume who reluctantly handed them the eyepatch. He cringed when he saw what the word was. It was in the Outer God language, it was obviously done by Wilbur Whateley.

"What does it say", asked the unknown teenage female Inuzuka.

Naruto was conflicted if he should tell them but he took a deep breath.

"It says. Mongrel"

Tsume exploded. She stood straight up her face twisted into a snarl. Naruto backed off. More Inuzuka came to calm her down with little success.

"Follow me", said the ANBU.

He led Naruto to the dogs body. The organs arranged around it ritualistically while the pelt was neatly folded and placed on top the corpse. The language of the Outer Gods was written in the dogs own blood. He read it. It was not an insult like on the eyepatch, it was a warning.

"It says. By the Hands of his children, Yog-Sothoth shall come to end it all", said Naruto.

The ANBU were clearly confused. It was to be expected, the message was clear enough for Naruto. It was also something to worry about.

"Yog-Sothoth, what is that", asked the ANBU.

Naruto was never one to lie. Besides he told the third of the gods once, it would hurt him more if he remained silent should that informtion have been recorded.

"Yog-Sothoth is the Outer God of time and space. Said to be both one with time and space, yet somehow separate from it. He takes the form as an infinite number of Iridescent spheres. Some say each sphere holds a different universe within. Essentially all know existence is within Yog-Sothoth, but he cannot interact with it. Much in the same way we cannot interact directly with our own internal organs. As for children, old tales speak of a family called the Whateleys, who were a family who were said to have been in contact with Yog-Sothoth and were his children" said Naruto.

"Where have you heard this from", asked the ANBU.

" These are very old gods. They are apart of a pantheon of deities of madness and chaos. Yog-Sothoth is one of the most powerful. Only Azathoth, Shub-Niggurath, and Nyarlathotep are said to either exceed him in power or are his equal. My summons tell me stories of the old cults of the world long before recorded history, I told the third Hokage of this at one time. It would be best to look at those files instead", said Naruto.

The ANBU nodded.

"Thank you for your participation, we will be sure to relay this information to our superiors, and for your troubles, you will be paid as per standard protocol of helping in an investigation of this nature", said the agent.

Naruto nodded before turning around. Tsume was outfitting equipment with various other Inuzuka ninja and many ninkins. Kiba, his sister, and most of the young and old stayed behind. But most Jonin were preparing. Naruto walked up to Kiba who seemed entirely conflicted about how he should be feeling. This concerned Naruto, Kiba was never one to hide his emotions.

"Is everything alright", asked Naruto.

Kiba's head shot to Naruto. He took a deep breath.

"No, nothings alright. Kuromaru, one of our greatest ninja. Is dead", said Kiba, there was a hint of anger in his voice but otherwise it was well hidden.

"I see, and I take it they are leaving to find the one who did it", asked Naruto.

"You're damn right they are, and we are going to kill the bastards", said Kiba.

Naruto nodded. He wanted to warn them of the dangers of following Whateley, but he knew the Inuzuka well, they would not listen. In any event he had to return to his lab.

"I'm sorry for what happened here, I wish you the best of luck", said Naruto.

"Thanks", said Hana.

Naruto nodded one last time and left the residence. As he did he though a lot on what was to be done about Whateley, he shown himself capable of manipulating space nd time to some degree, but only for himself. He would have to be dealt with. Cthulhu and the Shadowed man was bad enough, throwing Yog-Sothoth into the mix was catastrophic. He watched as the Inuzuka followed the scent. They would not find him, of this he was sure. Something had to be done. Naruto froze as he thought of anything that could kill Wilbur considering his clones and strange reverse time powers. He crawled down into the sewers. He still had the contacts of Danzo and had to lay low for now. If Danzo went far enough he would probably never be able to show his face again. He would worry on it latter. His father had to show him the Flying Thunder God. The faster he learned it, the quicker they would leave. Things were becoming far to complicated.


	70. The Shinigami

**Chapter 70 The Shinigami**

The Flying Thunder God Jutsu was becoming relatively simple. It made sence why no one could replicate it as well as Minato had. The seal that Naruto's father put on his destination was custom. And for anyone else the seal had to be different. This was done to ensure that no one could discover the technique by simply studying the seal. Now all Naruto had to do was figure out what his seal would look like. It had to be something personal, linked to his very soul, so to speak. It wasn't something you made, rather it was something you had to find.

Naruto despised that, anything esoteric just reminded him of the strange and unusual things in the world. Something he did not want to think about when training. In his anger he had accidentally made a new jutsu, not exactally something that happens every day. One he was eager to teach his teammates. And that is exactly what he was doing.

"Wait, it can't be that simple", said Sasuke.

"It really is, you just have to have enough chakra for it. With your curse marks it's easy. All you do is the tree walking exercise on the ground, normally useless but when you add to much chakra the ground cracks. Add an ungodly amount and you create a fissure that goes straight ahead of you. You can literally be a walking earthquake, I call it the Fissure Jutsu", said Naruto.

"And you discovered this by accident", asked Sakura.

Naruto shrugged.

"Accidents happen, and sometimes they help out. Though for most people it's a waste, for us. It's a boon", said Naruto.

"We really should have been friends sooner", said Sasuke.

Naruto chuckled.

"Perhaps we should have, either way it works best on earth. So try it out in the caves, I don't want to have to fix my labs again after I found it out", said Naruto.

"Sounds good to me, what about you", asked Sasuke.

"Herbert says he has something he wants to show me", said Naruto.

They nodded before leaving.

Naruto nodded as they left and headed to the nearest room where Herbert was working. He was going over some maintainance on his cybernetic parts which so far consisted only of a hollow tube in his arm that gave him a sonic attack, and a metal braced grafted to his forearms that he could attach weapons to. He seemed to be stuck on further improvement.

"So hows work", asked Naruto.

"Not bad, got a few designs I'm working on with Shinno, so ready to see the Ctulhu Killer I told you about", said Herbert.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Cthulhu Killer?", asked Naruto.

Herbert smiled.

"Remember the weapon that I said could be used against Cthulhu, it's done", said Herbert.

Naruto was curious about this and followed Herbert into a room that before was nothing. Now it was filled with computers, keyboards, and the biggest screen Naruto had ever seen. Herbert pressed a few buttons causing the screen to turn on. It revealed schematics of the base. Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw fell.

"Herbert, You are a genius", said Naruto.

Herbert smiled.

"Aren't I", said Herbert.

The screen showed exactly what Herbert had been doing for the past few months. The entire base they were in had been changed on the outside. It resembled a skull, which irked Naruto a bit but damn if he wasn't impressed.

"I turned this entire base into a floating fortress using tech gathered from the sky village. The Shielding is ten feet of solid steel formed into the shape of a human skull for intimidation and, well same principle as Haku's visible heart. Mad scientists don't do ordinary, we do stylish. All that we need to finish is the same energy weapon that the Sky village was working on, which is in the skulls mouth. Later we plan on adding some tech from the Land of Snow for further offensive capability. For now it uses mounted turrets that will shoot special kunai with your seal for the flying thunder god, when the damn Jutsu is ready anyway. Once you figure that out, then with one hit anywhere even on another flying ship and we can spawn waves of clones in there", said Herbert.

"This is what you have been working on, damn you were not kidding when you said this was best used against Cthulhu", said Naruto.

Herbert nodded.

"Yep, this room is used to control the ship, several closed circuit cameras allow us to see the outside world. In addition, The top of the skull is hangar to use the Sky villages flying machines. Completely impenetrable, can submerge under water, and go up to ten thousand feet in the air", said Herbert.

Naruto nodded. Though as impressive as it was it would not be enough against Cthulhu, but it was a step in the right direction.

"How did you make it so fast", asked Naruto.

"Naruto when it comes to building anything you may be good, but me. I'm magic. Most of it was directly taking pieces from the Sky ruins and putting it into our base, some had to be built from scratch, but with their schematics, we saved a lot of time. And like you, I can summon as many clones as I want for labor. This ship is a quarter the size of the Sky Village, but it is much more durable", said Herbert.

"Amazing, did you name it", asked Naruto.

Herbert nodded. He overdramatically lifted his hand to present his newest and greatest creation.

"Naruto, say hello to our flying fortress the Shinigami", said Herbert.

Danzo sat in his office, his Hokage office. He was quite proud of that fact. The job suited him, honestly Danzo never understood Hiruzens displeasure with paperwork, then again Danzo was quite good at it. For his vision to come true, paperwork actually helped. If he knew what was proposed he could easily allow a few non ninja necessities to pass. If the villagers fell behind him, he could use it to his advantage to keep peace within the village as he took over the other lands.

However Danzo was not in the best of moods. He hid it well but not perfactally. One of his largest bases had been destroyed by the Uzumaki child and his team. It was a simple matter to escape, simply let Sai use his special ink clones to gain some information on the situation. Though the information was troubling.

Somehow, and Danzo did not know how, The Uchiha and Haruno unlocked their cursed seals second level and did not display any negative side effects usually associated with the seal. Then their ws the Uzumaki child. When Danzo saw what looked like nine tails behind the boy he felt as if his life would end. He originally believed the boy had unlocked the foxes power, but now he was not so sure. The look of the boy was barely human, no animal could be used to describe whatever he became, though obviously their were traits of the fox in this form, such as the nine tentacles and the strange whiskers that melted anything they impaled, most of the changes could not be so easily explained. Such as the marks on the boys face having what appeared to be the Byakugan and Sharingan. What scared him most was one pair seemed to ripple, similarly to the Rinnegan, but it seemed malformed and only seemed to show when using bloodline abilities. Not to mention the trees the boy could summon and other strange abilities. All these traits were that of bloodlines, which besides the boys unique dojutsu, should have been impossible.

The boy having the blade Samehada was noteworthy but compared to everything else rather minor. Though it did explain why the missing nin Kisame had been killing innocents at a frightening pace. Topped with the creature Danzo had inadvertently summoned, and the Inuzuka incident the village was a powder keg. Seeing no other choice, Danzo knew what he must do. It would have been more preferably to capture the boy, but with this new information it was safe to assume he had other tricks. He would have to be dealt with. Unfortunately nor the boy or his teammates could be found, and their sensei had taken an A-rank mission the very moment the village doors were open.

Danzo looked at the files before him. And marked them all accordingly. As of now, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno were ranked as B-Rank Missing Nins. No doubt this would prove unpopular, but Perhaps Danzo could seal the nine tails into another more obedient ninja to salvage this situation.

Wilbur Whateley was angry. How big was this forest. He had been walking for days in a straight line and had yet to find any towns or villages or anything. But he continued to walk. He thanked his luck he no longer had to sleep, otherwise he would never escape this forest. He did not want to risk the Necronomicon to escape, no telling which direction he should head towards. As he walked he smelled the air. Someone was near. Someone human.

Wilbure hid in the trees and looked around, summoning four other copies ripped from time and space to aid him. Soon one found the humans who's scent he had smelled. Their were two of them, yet he only smelled one. They wore black cloaks with red clouds. One who actually had a smell had blond hair. When Wilbur looked closely he could see the man had mouths on his hands. The tongues wiggled around. A Y'Golonac worshiper perhaps. It was not uncommon for men to seek the God of Perversions. But Wilbur was not going to fight anyone who worshiped that beast. Even he had standards.

The other was a hunched figure who seemed to move on wheels, that was the best way to describe it. He moved forward in a sitting position and only a small portion of his face was uncovered. An an odd hat on his head. Strangely this man had no scent. Wilbur noted they were headed to the very village he left. And as he looked closer he could tell they had been in a fight of some kind, a deadly one. He listened to their conversation.

"You are a moron, ya know that Sasori", said the blond figure with mouths on his hands.

The other one sighed.

"If what Dr. West told us it true, and I believe it is. Then it would be best to seek him out Deidara. I would prefer not to die, my life is more important to me than world conquest, which I care little for", said Sasori.

"Then why did you join", asked Deidara.

"It was logical, if they succeeded in ruling the world than getting in their good graces was a way to allow my self a position of power of some sort, allowing me unlimited subjects to turn into my own art. If what Dr. West said on this Cthulhu character is true, then it is likely the organization he mentioned is much more powerful than the Akatsuki, He knew much on all of us, so he is keeping a watch on us, and yet I saw no evidence we were ever watched. I was impressed", said Sasori.

"Good for you, un", said Deidara.

"I never said you had to join me, you could have stayed", said Sasori.

"You are the only one who can hold a good conversation, un", said Deidara.

Sasori said nothing.

"So, know where he even is", asked Deidara.

"No, but he wore fabrics similar to those found only in Konoha, it is a good place to start", said Sasori.

Wilbur was intrigued, it seemed as if these two knew of Cthulhu, and their was an organization who was put together to stop it. Meaning Cthulhu was nearing the time to soon rise from the sea. Wilbur left the two alone, despite their smell they were not human, and clearly knew little on Cthulhu. However the name Dr. West was something to look into. It could be a relative or even the same man as the Dr. West who created the fabled Reagent. Though the man had died, if he completed his formula then he could still be around. Something to remember. Wilbur continued but this time he followed the trail the two strange ones were leaving, but in the opposite direction. Whoever the Akatsuki were, it sounded like their goals mirrored his in a way. After all world conquest was not far off from World destruction.

Naruto once again was doing inventory of his desk. It calmed him somewhat. He was a missing nin, his whole team were. His clones above dispelled as soon as this information became apparent, and Now Naruto was depressed. He was going to have to tell Sasuke and Sakura. He went through his desk faster as he though on that.

Files on the hidden villages, files on known missing nin, files on politicians, several bingo books, Kabuto's ninja Info cards, The emergency medical kit. He went through it all. By the time he was finished not ten minutes had passed. His psudo-mother walked into the room.

"Are you ok", she asked with worry.

Naruto said nothing for a moment as he compiled his thoughts. He looked to Kushina.

"No, I just learned the new Hokage has made me and my team missing nins", said Naruto.

She came up to Naruto and hugged him. Naruto accepted it, it calmed him more than running inventory did.

She pushed him back but with her hands still on his shoulders. She looked him in the eye.

"Are you going to be okay", asked Kushina.

"I'll be fine, but we cannot stay in Konoha. I'll have to let Sasuke and Sakura know", sid Naruto.

"Are you going to need help", asked Kushina.

"No, I think it best if it is only us three", said Naruto.

Kushina hugged him again. It was soothing to pretend he was her child, at lest it was at the moment. After that he commanded his clones to go and bring his teammates to him. He sat as he thought on what to do. He pondered for a good few moments as they walked in.

"So what's this about", asked Sasuke.

Not one o waste time Naruto got right to the point

"Danzo has made his move, us three have been branded B-rank missing ninja", said Naruto.

He watched as they simply stared at him mouths agape. He let it sink in.

"But, he has no evidence we did anything, and ROOT is officially disbanded even if he did he runs the risk of being found", said Sasuke.

"Normally yes, but as Hokage he officially reinstated ROOT, he doesn't need evidence", said Naruto.

"Wha-What are we going to do", asked Sakura who was literally shaking.

Naruto sighed. What he proposed was going to defiantly blow his cover, I suppose secrecy cannot last forever.

"There is nothing more for us in Konoha, tonight we go to our homes sneak in and get what we can. In the Morning, the Shinigami rises", said Naruto.


	71. Rise

**Chapter 71 Rise**

Naruto's plans were clear to Sasuke and Sakura, with the help of The Yellow Flash himself, they would sneak into their own respective homes and take everything, leaving no trace. Naruto had sent a clone with them while the real Naruto had much more planed to do this night. First he left to head to the Torture and Interrogation main building. He was not going to leave empty-handed. Naruto made his way through the base under the form of a mouse. He headed to the back cells to find exactly what he was looking for. He made it to their file room. Once inside he transformed back to normal. Konoha had records on all Ninja in the village, with Naruto's status as a missing nin, his own personal records would be kept here. As well as those of his teammates. He looked through the files Getting his, Sakuras, and Sasuke's file. It would be best to leve as little evidence they even existed. Naruto even went so far as to remove their records from hospitals and when they were in the ninja academy, simple compared to what he was doing now. By the end of the night there would be no remaining records of him or his team, it would be as if they never existed. Sure they could be remade, but some information was bound to be lost.

Naruto sealed the records in a scroll before he shifted back into a mouse and left the building. With that done any and all records on them were now in his possession. Naruto left to his base as he waited for his team.

Wilbur Whateley followed the trail left by the strange men to find an odd cave. He examined it only momentarily before he walked in. To be safe he kept his hand on his Necronomicon. As he made his way through the cave several stranges scents hit his nose. He looked around the corner to see several figures seemingly discussing something.

"What will we do about the artists assholes", asked a man who held a strange triple bladed scythe.

"With the loss of our spy network we can do nothing, Though they will go to meet this Dr. West no doubt. If we ever see them, we kill them", spoke a man with ripple patterned eyes.

"Where are they going anyway, we never could figure out where Dr. West went, how could they", asked a man whose lower face was covered by a mask and body covered in many stitches.

Wilbur walked into the room. Everyone turned to him. Before they could even react he muttered several words in the Outer Gods tongue. A large number of tentacles emerged from the ground behind him ready to protect him if it came to that. They stood up preparing to attack but most just watched with complete apathy on their faces.

"You seem to have lost members, tell me could you use another", asked Wilbur.

"Why is it assholes just barge in on our fucking conversations, what did you install a fucking revolving door or leave flyers", spoke the man with the Scythe.

"Hush Hidan. Now then, I am Pain tell me stranger, what is your name and why should we accept you into our ranks"

Wilbur threw back his hood and moved his robe in such a way they could see his true form. Needless to say they either stared wide eyed or looked away from the hideous beast. Wilburs torso was human, though his chest looked more like a crocodiles hyde, he had digigrate legs covered in matted dark brown fur like an animal, hanging fleshy Tendrils on his abdomen, Eyes on his hips and and a long tail. He could hrdly be clled human. If anything his horrific visage was akin to some nightmare version of a fawn or satyr from ancient lore, but much more alien in nature. Though Hidan seemed more reserved, as did Pain, and the one with crimson eyes who's face betrayed no emotion. Everyone else either stared at Wilbur in morbid fascination or Horror.

"I am Wilbur Whateley, son of Yog-Sothoth, god of time and space. My heritage and mastery of the Outer Gods blasphemous tongue give me great power beyond mortal comprehension. I will ask one last time, could you use another member", asked Wilbur.

Pain stood as Wilbur closed his tattered robes and lifted his hood.

"Why do you wish to join us Mr. Whateley", said Pain.

"I have my reasons, I do not wish you to know them yet, but I will say your goal for world conquest mirrors my goal", said Wilbur.

Pain nodded. He looked at the strange creature before him. He thought nothing of him. He would have to show Mr. Whateley to Tobi latter, but for now he could easily see this creatures power could be most useful. Pain eyed the tentacles what flowed from the ground behind Wilbur. It was unusual, but his eyes detected no Chakra after whatever Wilbur had used, that cold prove beneficial.

"Very well, You will become a member of the Akatsuki", said Pain.

Wilbur nodded and smiled, he could use the help of these men, he almost laughed at what he truly had in store for them. He looked into Pains eyes as he threw a black cloak with red clouds to Wilbur. Wilbur examined it for a moment before he threw it back.

"I am accustomed to my own robes, those will not hide my appearance well enough", said Wilbur.

Pain nodded, looking at the man, it was obvious why he would want his form well hidden. Wilbur suddenly caught the smell of two more people entering the room. One wore a spiral orange mask, he behaved like a fool, yet there was something about him that made Wilbur feel strange, but he ignored it, the man was just a filthy human, But the other, the man with the Masked man who looked as if to be part plant, that one intrigued Wilbur, but he did not voice it. He had done what he came for.

Naruto stood in the Shinigami control room. Dozens upon dozens of clones were preparing to launch. They watched the screens.

"We are burried just far enough away from the village to cause minor damage, but at our size, the eastern wall will be destroyed, including any guards", said a clone.

"Once the ground begins to raise they'll run, or not. All guards have been replaced with ROOT agents, taking them out won't make me lose any sleep. Anything after this is Danzo's fault", said Naruto.

"You know I thought we wern't going to launch this until we revealed ourselves to the world. I feel all giddy that we get to use it so soon", said Herbert.

"How long until everything is ready", asked Naruto.

"Not long, we are just running several startup tests, After that we launch on your word", said a clone.

Naruto nodded.

"Is everyone accounted for", asked Naruto.

"Fishstick is down below, your teammates are staying in the rooms we had no use for, Dr. Shinno and his little assistant are here, Konohamaru is coming with, thats going to piss some people off, and finally your parents got back with everything they could get from your homes. All of our soldiers in the countries know whats going on, and everyone is here. We are set to go", said Herbert.

Naruto nodded. Herbert smilled.

"The Moment of Truth is here, it was inevitable we would be discovered, I had hoped it would be on my terms, but as they say the truth will out. Start the countdown", said Naruto.

Danzo was angry yet again. After sending his agents to the various houses of team 7 he found they were emptied out right under his agents noses. How that was accomplished he had no idea. Literally everything was taken. It was as if no one ever lived in those homes for years after they were done. Even the Haruno Child's room was bare. All of the Uchiha's funds were taken, a substantial amount just vanished leaving only an open vault. Danzo had hoped to gain their fortune politically, but that was a dead dream. Even their files were taken, It was executed so well infact that Danzo would have sworn the Yellow Flash was somehow involved, but he pushed that out of his mind. His agents were at every wall, there was no way that Team 7 could escape unoticed. When they decided to leave, he would have them. Then the ground started to shake.

Shikamaru did not know what to think on Team 7 being branded as missing nin. Bt he sure as hell knew what Ino thought of it. A scary thought poped in his head. He agreed with Ino, something that he would not voice out loud, though his reasons were different. The last person who saw any of them was Kiba, and he was understandably angry, apparentally all of the Inuzuka cln was, something about Naruto helping them in some way. He would have tried to learn more, but it was to troublesome. As he thought about it, many clan heads seemed angry about it, but for odd reasons. Many of the Clan Heads had gone to where the Fourth Hokage had been buried, his father included. He would have to think on why that was. Currently he was much to busy trying to figure out why there was a sudden earthquake.

Hinata was in her room. She was depressed when she heard the news. Naruto nd his team had been labeled missing ninja, when she first heard the news she cried, now those tears all but dried up. What was strangest was no one could figure out why they had been labeled as such, but the new Hokage did not budge when anyone tried to figure out why. Most were angry over the loss of Sasuke, it was to be expected. And Sakura's parents were raising hell anyway they could, though it was in vain. However more than a few high profile were angry that Naruto was branded a missing nin, mostly clan heads. It made since. They must have known who his parents were. Hinata had kept the secret, but she did not know why it was even a secret. If anything People should know that their greatest hero had a legacy, or at least thats what she thought. Hinata started sobbing and even began to tremble, or so she thought for a moment, in fact it was everything else that was trembling.

The Villagers were running in terror as the earthquake hit. No one really had any clue what to do. As far as anyone could remember Konoha had never had n earthquake. As the village panicked something strange happened. One of the village walls was destroyed and the ground lifted as if something were growing out of it. Soon a massive skull shaped metal object rose into the sky. Beneath it were jets of some kind that lifted it off the ground but did not burn. It almost was like it was being lifted by pure Chakra. The Skull hovered hundreds of feet in the air, far out of reach for anyone to get to. Slowly it turned clockwise and began moving forward. After a while it got faster, and faster. Until it was moving at incredible speeds away from the village. Even ninja stood in shock at what they just witnessed.

Naruto found it odd that the feeling of moving within the Shinigami was minor. Shaking, but a light one. He watched the screen as it displayed a holographic map.

"Where to", asked Herbert.

Naruto looked at the map and examined it carefully. He knew exactly the place to set up his base.

"To the land of Whirlpools, it's time the Uzumaki clan came home", said Naruto.

Herbert nodded.

"You heard him people, we're going home", said Herbert.

Jiraiya had seen much in his life. It was expected when you were a ninja. But a giant flying Skull the size of the Hokage monument was not something he expected to see, well ever. It distracted him from his anger after hearing his Godson had become a missing nin with no explanation as to why, then again his mind was completely blank as the Skull headed out of the village, there was no room for anger. Even when it was out of sight he had yet to move, and when he did, he looked down to his sensei. To Jiraiya's surprize his eyes were opening.

"J-Jiraiya, where am I. What is going on", asked Hiruzen.

Jiraiya smiled at his sensei, he knew it was going to be one of THOSE days.


	72. Behind the Door

**Chapter 72 Behind the Door**

Sasori had done and seen many things in his life. He had killed a Kage by fifteen, turned almost all of his body into a puppet, saw enemies become friends and friends become enemies. He was a logical man, he was a thinker, a scholar if you will. He had a firm grasp on reality, and was a calm and collected individual, and was proud he was sane.

That sanity was now beeing challenged as a massive sized skull floated unmoving over his head. He didn't know what Deidara was thinking at the moment, though from the look of it he was just as stunned. The skull flew away from them heading toward Water Country. Sasori was intrigued but otherwise mildly shocked.

"Deidara?", asked Sasori.

"Yeah", said Deidara.

"Did a giant skull just fly over us"

"Yeah", said Deidara.

"I see, I think we should follow it, things like this happen once in a lifetime it could prove worthwhile, besides chances are that belonged to the Organization Dr. West spoke of, I can think of none other who could have built that", said Sasori.

"Yeah"

Sasori looked at Deidara's expression, he was staring at the spot where the skull once was.

"Are you ok", asked Sasori.

"Yeah", said Deidara.

"Are you sure", asked Sasori.

"Yeah"

Somehow Sasori didn't believe that. However there was one way to find out.

"Hey Deidara, tell me. Is my art better than yours", asked Sasori.

"Yeah", said Deidara.

Well that did it, Deidara was in shock. Sasori waited to see how long until Deidara could absorb exactly what he just saw lucky him Deidara walked next to him following the skull, the shocked expression never left his face. Five hours later Deidara spoke.

"Hey, your art is not better than mine, un", said Deidara,

"You said it, not me", said Sasori.

With that over and done with, they continued to follow the skull. It was looking to be an interesting day so far.

They traveled the clouds. Quite literally. Naruto began to wonder how many people could claim that, either way he watched the screen as they headed toward Water Country. Only hours until they would make it to the Whirlpool Village. Naruto left the bridge. He headed off to the back rooms where his teammates were. He firse headed off to Sakura's new room. Unlike Sasuke or Naruto, she had family in the village, she would not be taking this well. Naruto knocks on the door.

"Come in", said Sakura.

Naruto opened the door. Sakura was in the middle of setting up her new room. Thus far she was nearly finished. Her bed was set up, as was a vanity with various makeup products. Sakura sat at the vanity as she turned to Naruto. Naruto examined the room for a moment.

"Hey Naruto, whats up", asked Sakura.

"I'm just coming to check up on you. How are you, you know, After leaving behind your family", asked Naruto.

Sakura's expression was solemn for a second but she fixed it well.

"I'm fine, with you and Sasuke here, It isn't that bad", said Sakura.

Naruto sat on her bed. He crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry it came to this, I really never should have brought you here, it's my fault we are in this situation, sorry", said Naruto.

Sakura waved Naruto off.

"Don't worry about it, what you are doing is much more important than anything I would have done in the village, well at least as a genin. Besides you remember what Kakashi told us, those who abandon the mission is trash", said Sakura.

"But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash", finished Naruto.

Sakura smiled.

"See, now don't feel so down. we're in this together", said Sakura.

Naruto nodded.

"Thanks Sakura.", said Naruto.

"No problem", said Sakura.

Naruto looked around the room.

"I'm going to miss Kakashi", said Naruto solemly.

Sakura frowned.

"Me to", said Sakura.

Naruto looked to Sakura.

"How are you feeling", asked Naruto.

Sakura shook her head.

"Good, just Good. Never thought I'd be on some quest to save the world. I can officially say my life has taken a turn I never expected", said Sakura.

"I felt the same way when I first decided to do something about Cthulhu, even then I knew it wasn't going to be easy. I worry about you and Sasuke though. You actually have healthy emotions and states of mind. Well you do anyway, I am not to sure about Sasuke", said Naruto.

Sakura laughed lightly.

"Funny Naruto, real funny. But I am not any poster child for sanity either, I never told anyone this, but I am not exactally alone in my head", said Sakura.

Naruto jerked his head back and raised an eyebrow.

"You, Schizophrenia. Wait. What", said Naruto.

Sakura glared for a moment before she shook her head.

"See why I never told anyone, I'm serious though, I have another Sakura in my head. I call it inner Sakura"

Naruto blinked twice before a smile formed on his face.

"Ok, that I have to see", said Naruto.

"See. What, but how"

"Tactile telepathy, Whats say I meet your Inner Sakra, we would have to do it in my mindscape, with Kurama. I am better at dealing with multiple minds in my mind than you are, once had Herbert, Xel, and Konohamarau in my head at the same time once", said Naruto.

Sakura put her hand to her chin for a moment before shrugging.

"Well, compared to what we are going to do in the future. Talking to a demon is about as dangerous as well, a fresh genin with no arms", said Sakura.

"Dark joke aside, I'm serious. Sakura, you really should have told me. With what we are up against, mental insanity is a possibility, existing psychosis could be bad", said Naruto.

"It's not another personality, it's more like another me, not someone else. It's hrd to explain", said Sakura.

Naruto shifted into his Eldritch form causing Sakura to gasp and fall out of her chair. She slowly stood up.

"Not funny", said Sakura.

"Sakura it's for your own protection", said Naruto.

Sakura sighed.

"Fine", said Sakura.

Naruto floated over to her and lifted his hands to her head. As soon as he did the world around them blurred and melted.

Sakura stood in a massive library. She looked at the books. They had unusual titles, such as Id, Ego, Superego, Thoughts, ideas, weight of a shadow, color of a mirror, composition of stars and other such titles that were abstract or otherwise strange. What was strange was all of them had the same writer. Naruto. As Sakura looked at them she deduced that they must be facts Naruto Knows, memories, or aspects of his personality. Though she did note that he seemed to know a large amount of seemingly useless and yet abstract trivia.

She was drawn from her thoughts by a strange sound, she looked up to see a strange twenty sided cage like structure filled with spheres. Some looked like Sharingan eyes, or Byakugan eyes. Some were frozen, some were blood, some were wood. Others had no shape or form she could understand. And whatever this thing was it seemed to be alive. She recoiled away from the figure but it just moved closer.

"Follow the sphere child, it will show you the way", spoke an echoing voice emanating from the cage like figure.

One of the spheres, a red eye resembling the Mangekyo Sharingan broke off the figure. Sakura followed it. It led her through the library to a spiraling staircase. It lead down below. She saw a massive cage. Inside was the sleeping form of the Nine Tailed Fox. It opened it's eye looked at Sakura before yawning.

"Must he always have people here, the point of having a mind is to keep things secret", said the fox.

Kurama looked down at Sakura he was amused by the state of shock that was displayed on her face.

"And who would you be", asked Kurama.

"S-S-Sakura. I'm N-Narto's teammate"

Kurama nodded. He turned his head looking around the room before looking back to Sakura.

"So, where is Naruto. I have been bored lately", said Kurama.

"Here", said Naruto weakly.

They turned to see Naruto standing by an unlocked door. His eyes were wide. He stared down to the floor.

"Of all the Outer Gods it could have been, Why him", said Naruto.

Sakura backed off.

"There he goes again, every time he comes here it's always the same, you could swear he was about to fight me with how scared he is", said Kurama.

"What is he talking about", asked Sakura.

"Whenever he comes in here he remembers who someone is, don't know who. Don't really care, I was barely listening that day, but it always bugs me. It gets repetitive. It's bad enough I can't see whats going on the the real world ever since he got those eyes of his, but its the repetition that really pisses me off", said Kurama.

Naruto shook his head before he looked to Sakura. His eyes widened. Before he looked behind him in the door. The Shadowed man stood behind the door. It looked at Naruto and smiled.

"_Say Nothing_", spoke the many whispers.

Kurama actually flinched when he felt it. Kurama felt empty. As a tailed beast, he could sense negative emotions, and this thing hiding behind the door. It was as if every negative emotion ever had by everyone to live, lived or ever will live, was condensed into a single point and multiplied more than Kurama could count. And all that was somehow condensed into Whatever was behind the door. For the first time in his life, Kurama realized he was not the strongest being to live, and that scared him. He pushed those feelings aside as he watched Naruto.

It seemed Sakura did not notice, which Naruto was thankful for. Naruto turned to see Kurama and put his finger to his mouth, Telling Kurama to stay silent. He turned around and looked at Sakura.

"Sorry, sometimes I just get flustered when I come here, ignore Kurama. He's just board and likes messing with people", said Naruto.

"Bored, is he fucking trying to creep us out ,Cha"

They turned to the new very loud voice. What they saw was another, seemingly angry Sakura standing on the spiral staircase.

"So why are we here anyway, cause this place is fucking big. I got fucking lost for fucks sake", said Inner Sakura.

"I promised Sakura to meet Kurama, so here he is", said Naruto.

Kurama waved at them. Something that seemed to shock Naruto. Kurama stayed Wary of the door but Naruto was still shocked that Krama actually waved. The day seemed determined to get stranger.

"Well, Naruto this is Inner Sakura", said Sakura, well Normal Sakura.

"Cha, remember it asshole", said Inner Sakura while pumping her fist in the air.

"Inner Sakura is a bit violent wouldn't you say", said Naruto.

"What was that pipsqueak", asked Inner Sakura as she cracked her knuckles.

Naruto shook his head, he slowly walked away from the door Nyarlathotep hid behind. His eyes never really left the door.

"So Inner Sakura is it. Tell me about yourself", asked Naruto.

"Tell you about me. I'll tell you who I am, I'm the fucking most bad ass mother fucker in this head right now. As of now you are all my bitches. Especially you, you fucking fox", said Inner Sakura as she pointed to the fox.

Kurama glared at her. Willing her to die. It didn't work. He turned to Naruto.

"Can I kill her, she won't be missed", asked Kurama.

"No Kurama, that could mess with Sakura's psyche", said Naruto.

"You get used to her", said Sakura.

"Somehow, I doubt that", said Kurama.

"Be nice Kurama", said Naruto.

He tilted his head back to the door. Nyarlathotep was gone, but his warning was obvious. Here was his chance to finally tell Sakura, who was not apart of the secret door that held the knowledge on who the Shadowed man was, and yet Naruto could say nothing. Naruto began to think on that. There must be a reason Nyarlathotep does not want us to know who he really is. Not like it would matter, as an Outer God there was little Naruto could do to stop him. He decided it would be best to push it from his mind and just try and figure out Inner Sakura.

Herbert fixed his mask as he looked down below. They had made it to the Land of Whirlpools. The Shinigami hovered above the village. Herbert currently stood in the lower levels of the Shinigami. Where the hatches opened. The soldiers threw ropes down sliding down to investigate the Village. Herbert jumped out of the ship and fell. He stopped mid air and began to fly. He looked over the ruins of the village. It was a sad sight to see. The clone soldiers roamed the village, searching for anything they could find. Herbert crossed his arms. He summoned his masked Beasts to help search the village. Once that was done he put his hands behind his head and leaned back mid air, watching over the clones and masked beasts do their work. As he waited he felt Black Kurama stir within him. Unusual, usually Black Kurama tried to stay unnoticed for fear of Herberts rather detailed and excruciating torment. It was amazing the thing ever moved at all.

Herbert looked around to see what could have caused his beast to stir. He saw it. In the distance a strange man stood. Herbert could tell it was the Shadowed man, so he wasn't going to go there. Herbert may be eccentric, but he isn't suicidal. He just floated on. What was strange was the Shadowed man seemed to be leaving. Hard to tell what that was about. Either way he ignored it, but he did take note. Naruto might want to know about that later.

Sasori and Deidara continued to follow wherever the skull went. Thus far, their trip proved to be interesting. They had come across some rather foolish bandits. Thanks to them Deidara would get exploding everything in sight when they got their. Sasori may have been able to handle an army, but fighting a village sized skull was not something Sasori ever wanted to do. Then again fighting any flying skull of sufficient size was probably not a good idea. Usually something like that means your fighting something already dead, and Hidan made stuff like that confusing enough.

Sasori looked at Deidara, he was in a good mood after blowing up those bandits. Sasori mused weather that was a good thing or not. He would find out soon, he could see the skull. To bad it was still miles away. Still it was an impressive sight.

Hiruzen was furious. When he heard what happened while in his coma he nearly leveled the hospital. Now his grandson was missing, probably went off with Naruto. He had not heard much on the flying skull, but it was far from his mind. Hiruzen was marching his way to the Hokage office where Danzo would be. Hiruzen may have had only one arm, but he was going to kill Danzo personally. As he neared the door he stopped. He listened carefully to the voices. The room may have been sealed to prevent sound from exiting, but as a former Kage, Hiruzen was able to bypass this. He listened intently.

"And you are sure of this Sai", spoke Danzo's voice.

"The researchers told me they tested it many times. There is no mistake, the Reagent that Uzumaki made can bring the dead to life", said the voice Hiruzen assumed was Sai.

"Can it be replicated", asked Danzo.

"No, all attempts are temporary, in some cases the body even melted. We do not have the full list of ingredients", said Sai.

"So it is useless information, but this is intriguing. To bring the dead to life without sacrifice, Ingenious. It however does beg the question how a child came up with it", said Danzo.

"Naruto is no mere child lord Danzo, my dyed Ink clones tell me that Naruto was much smarter than we originally thought. I believe the Skull is his work", said Sai.

"Then perhaps the Uzumaki child has been misranked, but none can know. Officially he will remain a B-Rank missing nin, unofficially he is S-Rank. Whatever that craft was is the greatest weapon I have ever laid eyes on. I will begin plans to retrieve it after the boy has been dealt with. Though we must have him alive. This reagent of his is to valuable. See if any of our contacts can learn where it is heading to", said Danzo.

"As you wish Lord Danzo", said Sai.

Hiruzen froze. He thought long and hard on everything he just heard. Then an idea popped in his head. Hiruzen turned around. Danzo could wait. For now His Grandchildren needed him. Both his genetic grandchild and his surrogate grandchild. Hiruen left to find just the group of people who could help him. If all went according to plan, he could hopefully get Naruto back and get Danzo off the Hokage seat. But first he had to speak to Jiraiya.


	73. Truth Will Out

**Chapter 73 Truth Will Out**

Hiruzen was currently speaking with Jirayia on what he discovered about Naruto. After hearing it, Jiraiya's face was stuck in a shocked expression.

"He, can bring the dead to life. Thats. I don't know what to say", said Jiraiya.

" So far Danzo has been unable to copy whatever it is Naruto made, though he is trying. He plans on capturing Naruto to reveal all he knows", said Hiruzen.

"Why make him a missing nin though. He's only a boy", said Jiraiya.

"A boy who built a massive flying fortress with no one in a ninja village knowing, and created something to bring the dead to life. He won't reveal this, and we can use it to our advantage", said Hiruzen.

"I'm listening"

"With Naruto and his team ranked as criminals, the village will react poorly. Three genin given missing nin status for no reason is no way to go about things. Danzo has spent so long in the dark he cannot function without secrets. Our advantage is the Clan Heads. All are sympathetic to both Naruto and Sasuke. One is the son of our greatest hero, and kept the fox at bay. The other they think was betrayed by a clan member, his own brother. They know this. They will help us politically. To get overwhelming numbers we have to make the villagers on our side. Most already are angry over what happened to Sasuke, if we get them we have the majority. This will strong arm Danzo to act. He has two choices. Either reveal why they were made missing ninja, and thereby revealing Naruto's revolutionary discoveries that could change the world, or more likely he will have to lie. Naruto once told me something, Truth Will Out, or simply put the truth will eventually be found out no matter what, all we have to do is reveal the lie for what it is. EIther way it will promote mistrust against Danzo. They will either see he deliberately hid groundbreaking discoveries, or he did that, then lied about it", said Hiruzen.

"So you want to turn the village against Danzo, I get that, but it will take more than that to get him off the seat. This is a ninja village, the Hokage is expected to keep secrets", said Jiraiya.

"True, but this is different. Danzo has hidden things that could change he world as we know it. Do not worry Jiraiya, just leave that part to me Jiraiya. I may be old and missing an arm, but I'm far from useless", said Hiruzen as he griped his stump with his remaining hand.

"What about me", asked Jiraiya trying to change the mood.

"We need to get this Information to Naruto, you have the spy network to get in contact with him. We can collaborate with him, see what he has been working on that can help us. Figure out what to do after that, but I want Danzo to be as weak as possible first", said Hiruzen.

"I'll see what I can do, but what about the Akatsuki", asked Jiraiya.

"They are the unknown element. We only have to hope that they do not make a move. We also need a new Hokage after this is over", said Hiruzen.

"Don't look at me, I would suck at the job", said Jiraiya.

"Not you. Your spy network is to important, I was thinking Tsunade", said Hiruzen.

"She won't come back sensei", said Jiraiya solemnly.

"Yes she will, especially when we tell her about Naruto's reagent", said Hiruzen.

Jiraiya's eyes widened before he nodded slowly.

"Do you really think that's a good idea sensei", said Jiraiya.

"No I don't, but we have little choice, and I have been alseep through most of this mess. In so short a time everything has changed. We have to get them back, not just Naruto, but everyone who left with him. Naruto is a smart kid, most likely he is far smarter than me. If he had to keep this secret he must have had a reason. He belong in this village, I won't fail him", said Hiruzen.

Meanwhile, in the ruins of Whirlpool.

"So what I'm saying is that supernatural horror is our fear of the past, sci fi is our fear of the future", said Herbert.

"Herbert, I asked if you wanted to tell scary stories. Not analyze what the nature of horror is", said Naruto.

In the Land of Whirlpools Naruto, his team, Konohamaru, Amaru, Kin and Herbert sat around a campfire beneath the Shinigami. It was a dark night. To pass the time, Naruto recommended telling horror stories, it made since to him. Many books he read showed that human interaction around campfires seemed to point to it as standard human behavior. Herbert decided it was best to analyze what makes horror, well horror. So far they seemed to stay stuck on this topic.

"Ok no, Both are the same thing. Sci fi and Supernatural horror is both aspects of the Fear of the unknown, it's not past or future. People are afraid of what we do not know", said Amaru.

"No that's the broad viewpoint on it, my view is narrowing the idea of horror down", said Herbert.

"You are both wrong, horror stories mostly reflect our fear of change. Ghosts are fear of death, or to change from living to dead. Zombies and Vampires are fear of Us changing into monsters with no control", said Sakura.

"No, but pinky is close. Real horror is in and of itself fear of what we can't control. The thing that may be standing behind you, breathing in your ear. The monster that lurks in the dark to strike. It is irational, but what if there is something in the dark, some unseen force we cannot stop or control", said Kin.

"I just wanted to ask if anyone had a scary story they wanted to share, analyzing what makes things horror is a conversation I would like to have, but not now", said Naruto.

"I'm not much of a horror fan, but I think we tell scary stories about stuff that can kill us, simply because stuff can kill us. People just like finding creative ways for that to happen", said Sasuke.

Konohamaru turned to Naruto.

"I think the point is moot, it seems as if they are dead set on analysing a genre of fiction", said Konohamaru not really paying attention to anything.

Naruto sighed. He looked at everyone before getting up.

"I'm going for a walk", said Naruto.

"Yeah yeah, have fun", said Herbert.

Naruto wandered the homelands of his ancestors, they were in ruins. It was a sad sight to see. He was currently standing atop a large temple that looked like it was ready to fall any minute.

"Naruto, you ok", asked Sasuke.

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke leaning against a slab of stone. Naruto nodded.

"I'm fine, it's just strange to thing my family came from here. It's even stranger to think I could be the last", said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, I know how you feel", said Sasuke.

"At least you know your brother is still alive", said Naruto.

"Maybe, but I still don' know what to think about him. Most of my life I was planing to kill him, now with all this cloak and dagger stuff that caused that night, I really don't know what to think. I just try and ignore it, I'll know what to do when I see him again", said Sasuke.

"I wish you luck, no matter what you do", said Naruto.

"You know it feels wierd not being an avenger anymore. I think I could get used to it, leave that Kin girl as the avenger of the group while I just do whatever", said Sasuke.

" Glad to hear it", said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded.

"You know, I really should thank you. If I would have figured out what really happened that night after I killed Itatchi. I don't know what I would do", said Sasuke.

"You know me and truth, I despise lies", said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded.

"Mind if I ask you something Naruto", asked Sasuke.

Naruto shrugged.

"If you are so obsessed with telling the truth, why decide to be a shinobi. The main weapon of a ninja is Deception", asked Naruto.

"I really never had a choice in the matter. As a demon container it was almost guaranteed I would become one. But I wanted to be one anyway I never lied that first day of school, I simply want to be a great ninja and scholar. I wanted to die as an old man believing that in some small way, I made as many peoples lives better by what I did. Build a future. Stand on the shoulders of giants so the next generation can stand on mine, just to see a little farther. Then I learned about Cthulhu's inevitable rise, never thought of it at the time, but if I stop him, than I can die knowing for certain I did my part as a, well as a former human", said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded.

"You know something, it's a lot better than my dream, I just wanted revenge. you're a better man than me Naruto. Tell anyone I said that and I'll deny it to my grave, but it's true", said Sasuke.

Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Sasuke", said Naruto.

"Hn"

They laughed before they returned to the Shinigami.

No one in the village really knew what to think on the massive flying skull that moved over their village. Most believed it was some secret weapon, and that it signified war on the horizon. Many of the theories were crazy, but when the impossible happen, those are usually the most prevalent ones. Shikamaru had other ideas. He saw connections. The skull appeared the next day after Naruto and his team were made missing nin. Shikamaru had a very small list of people who could build such a thing, and so far Naruto was a name on that list. It would explain much. It was notoriously difficult to ever find Naruto, those who did find him would spread rumors of him entering or exiting the sewers. No one really took the situation seriously, but rumors had their basis in fact. In the end Shikamaru decided it was best to simply watch the clouds. He tried to push the thoughts out of his head, otherwise it was simply to troublesome. However that only made the theories he had grow. In the end, he decided to get in contact with all of the graduating class that Naruto went with. Many were good friends with Naruto, Shikamaru included. Maybe one of them knew something he didn't so he could finally put this puzzle together. So He invited Team 8 to meet with his team tomorrow night to try and figure out what to do.

Sasori and Deidara had finally made it to the skull. And so far, it seemed as if it was a bad idea. Hundreds of soldiers surrounded them. They all wore strange rebreathers or gas masks with Armor and wielded very high-tech weaponry. While they stood on either side of the former Akatsuki members, the soldiers without moving, created a fissure in front and behind of Sasori and Deidara while staying to the sides, effectively blocking them off. If things turned bad, it would be a simple matter of using Deidara's flying clay constructs, but Sasori was intrigued by whatever this unique fissure technique was. As they waited unmoving, Sasori saw exactally who he was looking for. From the massive Skull Dr. West actually flew down surrounded by his nine strange summons. Herbert landed with his beasts staying in formation around him. He examined them for a moment.

"And what are you doing here", asked Herbert.

Herbert watced them intently as the clone soldiers aimed at them closer.

"We hade decided to join you", said Sasori.

Herbert smiled behind his mask. Looked like those horribly boring acting book paid off.

"We request to meet your leader", said Sasori.

Herbert's smile fell. He looked up to the massive ship Shinigami before he motioned for one of his masked beasts to go up to fetch Naruto. Ironically it was the masked beast named Shinigami who left to retrieve him. After several minutes the crowd of clone soldiers moved to the side allowing Naruto to pass. He observed the former Akatsuki members with his hands behind his back. Both just stared at Naruto with combinations of confusion and disbelief. Naruto simply stared at them, examining them as if they were some strange curiosity. Several seconds later both Sasori and Deidara almost fainted when the supposed to be dead Yellow Flash walks up to Naruto with a red haired woman next to him. After their shock Naruto finally spoke.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, container of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. Leader of the CDA and only human to survive gaining an Eldritch form. With introductions out of the way seeing as I know who both of you are, answer this. Why have you come here", Naruto.

It was quiet for a moment as both Sasori and Deidara. They simply stared at Minato. It was Sasori to first speak.

"We have abandoned the Akatsuki and wish to join you", said Sasori.

"And why would you abandon them for us", asked Naruto.

"The Akatsuki wish to take over the world, you wish to keep it spinning. I would prefer to live and be one of the strongest ninja to ever walk these lands, than rule for a few years before I die", said Sasori.

Naruto nodded. He then turned his head to Deidara.

"I'm with him", said Deidara as he pointed to Sasori.

Naruto looked to Sasori again who only nodded. Naruto nodded back.

"Very well, welcome to the CDA. Follow me to our ship. I'll show you around, you can see our projects. I have a feeling we have a few things both of you will find interesting", said Naruto.

"What would that be", asked Deidara.

"Unique technology for Sasori to look at for improving his puppets. As for you Deidara, Have you ever heard of Nitroglycerine" said Naruto.

At that moment every mouth Deidara had started to smile.


	74. I am Everywhere

**Chapter 74 I am Everywhere**

The forests were calm. With only the deafening silence. No sound from insects could be heard. Naruto wandered this forest alone. Accompanied only by the soft crunch of dead leaves and snapping of twigs. Suddenly the sound of the breaking sound barrier could be heard. The night sky became bright. Naruto watched as falling stars came to the earth, bt not a simple number. Millions. Constant falling, as if every comet and meteor was somehow drawn to these lands. When they hit the ground everything was obliterated. Naruto ran as fast as he could to the sight of destruction. As he neared he could hear strange noises, like flapping and suishing. Then he saw it. An army of Star Spawn flew through the sky. Their numbers never ending as the stars continued to fall. So many fell, Naruto could not count. Millions of Star spawn scattered to the four corners of the earth, destroying all in their wake. Mutilating, devouring, torturing, everything they came across. Naruto watched as they flew up a massive mountain, or what he assumed was a mountain. It quickly became apparent it was something more. As the Star Spawn moved, the horrific visage of Cthulhu could be seen.

As the Star Spawn flew Around Cthulhu he rose. Naruto was a gasp that the massive beast was sitting. Now standing at his full was a massive lumbering giant beast who's form was never fully consistent. Almost as if it was made of water or thick mud. The Stars did not stop falling. Cthulhu let out a mighty roar and the Star spawn landed. There were star spawn as far as the eye could see all around Cthulhu, watching their master, waiting for his unholy call to bring the destruction of man. Cthulhu lifted his arm, and all hell broke loose.

The Star Spawn flew in the sky, watching down below. It mere moments there was nothing left of the once beautiful forest. All that remained was a scorched earth. Cthulhu lumbered crushing mountains with every step. Naruto now knew. Cthulhu was no monster to be challenged, it was a force of Nature to run in fear from. As that thought entered his mind an inky black crawled across the sky. No longer did the seemingly endless Star Spawn fall from the sky. Now only blackness remained. Cthulhu ignored it, but Naruto didn't. Especially when the inky shadows that crawled across the sky changed. Parts seemed to split. Beneath each cut were eyes. Billions upon billions of eyes filled the sky, and every last one of them stared at Naruto, blinking in sync. It was the Messager of the Old Ones, It was Chaos and Causality, it was Terror and madness, It was pure and perfect entropy, it was all that was wrong in the world, it was one of Nyarlathoteps many forms, the Messager of the Old Ones, a warning that a significant cosmic event was or would occur. The innumerable eyes simply stared down at the world averting their gaze from Naruto to watch the Star Spawn destroy all of earth, leaving nothing but ash. The eyes seemed happy at the wanton destruction as if it were merely entertainment for it. Cthulhu all the while ignored the now living sky, simply did what he was made for. He destroyed, he tore minds apart simply be existing, he ended all. He was Armageddon given form.

Naruto woke in his bed. He breathed heavily and looked around the room. It was just a nightmare. Just another reminder that the Threshold of Dreams was passed, and that any and all life connected to time and space, such as seers and psychics, would be plagued by maddening dreams. It caused Naruto many restless nights, and it looked like it would remain so.

Herbert was currently (With Konohamaru's Help), showing Deidara glimpses into other Universes. Herbert enjoyed a good explosion every once in a while, and for his fellow enjoyer of explosions, he decided to Show Deidara the wonders that were Nuclear bombs. While Herbert was far away from ever building one, seeing what they could do was still an awe inspiring sight for both mad scientists and mad bombers. Needless to Say Deidara was ecstatic.

"Must have now", said Deidara who at the moment was drooling, from more than one mouth.

"Thats nothing, wait until I show you an entire universe blowing up", said Herbert.

"Are we done here, peering through the void is not easy, it causes much strain on my mind", said Konohamaru.

"In a minute, show him a universe blowing up",, said Herbert.

Konohamaru sighed but complied. He put his hands on Deidara's head and shared the vision. Five seconds later Deidara fainted with the biggest smile on his...Face, Chest, and Hands ever seen.

"This is fun", said Herbert.

"I fail to see how encouraging his destructive behavior is fun", said Konohamaru.

"Thats because your an alien. Foreigners don't get it", said Herbert.

Konohamaru pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. At that moment Sasori walked in speaking to Doctor Shinno. Aparently both Knew Orochimaru, and neither had fond memories of the man.

"He is a snake in the grass. If he had his way, he would use up everything he can gain from something, and dispose of it in an instant. You do not throw away a broken tool, you repair it. It is a puzzle in and of itself, he could never see that", said Shinno.

"I agree, though I would also add he possesses arrogance far beyond that of any I have ever met. May he die and rot in hell", said Sasori.

"Here Here", said Shinno.

"Sounds like you guys had fun with old snake face", said Herbert.

Sasori, ignoring that simply looked down at Deidara's unconscious form.

"May I inquire as to why Deidara is on the ground", asked Sasori.

"I showed him what happens when an entire universe blows up", said Herbert.

"Ahh, I see. Carry on then", said Sasori.

"No need, he'll be out for a while. I have some tech I would like to show you that could be used to improve your puppets", said Herbert.

He reached into a large weapons locker and pulled out a strange large tubelike device and several fist sized pill shaped objects.

"This Sasori is my current project, It is called a grenade launcher. Got the idea from viewing other universes, this weapon can be used for a crowd control puppet, sure it's more Deidara's style, but I have yet to find anyone who couldn't use a good explosion every once in a while", said Herbert as he threw a book to Sasori. It landed in front of him.

Suddenly the hunched over form of Sasori seemed to open. From within a red haired teenager walked out. His face betrayed no emotion as he lifted the Book. Herbert noted that the boy seemed to be made of wood. Sasori picked up the book and began reading it. After a moment Herbert commented.

"You turned yourself into a puppet", asked Herbert.

"No, I attempted it but I still have a core of living flesh, my dream was a failure", said Sasori.

Herbert rubbed his chin before removing his mask.

"You know, I can probably fix that for you. There are many unique rituals in the Necronomicon. We could transfer your conciousness into your puppet body, and forever rid you of whatever ls left of your human self", said Herbert.

Sasori looked at Herbert for a moment before speaking.

"Should you find a way, let me know", said Sasori.

"Gladly", said Herbert.

Shinno was looking over Deidara for the moment, he kept him on a table as he began his studies of the cream Orochimaru developed. Amaru later walked in with Kin.

"You know, being in a giant flying skull is not anything I ever expected to be in, it's kind of weird", said Amaru.

"Seen stranger, hell I'm technically dead", said Kin.

"Yeah, that could be a little disconcerting", said Amaru.

Shinno looked up before returning to his work.

"Amaru, can you get me a vial of sulphuric acid", asked Shinno.

"Sure Doctor Shinno", said Amaru as she grabbed said vial and handed it to Shinno. He took a single drop before dropping it on his a small mouse. The mouse squeaked before Shinno took the cream and rubbing it in the wound. He did this while looking under a microscope.

"Interesting, so far Orochimaru's cream heals almost any type of damage, however acid seems to be the exception, this requires more research. It could be improved", said Shinno mostly to himself.

"Can you get it working on dead bodies, because I got a really big cut on my back I am tired of sewing", said Kin.

"It stimulates Regeneration, however It has given me an idea. A similar cream of false skin that can be used as an organic bandage. It could be used on the dead. I'll speak to Dr. West on it later", said Shinno.

"Well when you got it ready let me know", said Kin.

"No worries, Amaru if you may, I need you to fetch my scalpel, there is one more thing I want to try", said Shinno.

"What are you doing Doctor Shinno", asked Amaru as he passed him the scalpel.

"I'm going to see if this cream can heal brain tissue, normally it is impossible, but Orochimaru has created stranger things", said Shinno as he put the mouse in a small cage and grabbed another.

"Take that mouse to the others, I don't want to contaminate the experiment with one who has already been tested", said Shinno.

Amaru shrugged as she grabbed the cage.

"You know, I really want to know where they get so many mice", said Amaru.

"It's easy really, the clones turn into mice and lure them out. Then they just grab it while turning back. Mouse never sees it coming. It's actually kind of funny", said Kin.

"I doubt that", said Amaru.

Shikamaru stood among the rest of his team and Team 8 to discuss what to do about Team 7, well to Shikamaru he more so just wanted to know exactly what to think about Naruto. Thus far nothing said gave Shikamaru any hints.

"Why would they even make them all missing ninja, what did they do", asked Choji.

"I have asked everyone I know, so far I got nothing", said Ino.

"W-what should we do", asked Hinata.

"Truth be told, we can't really do anything, but that's not why I asked you to come. I want to discuss a few things I have discovered, or think. Remember that giant flying skull", asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, kind of hard to forget man", said Kiba.

"I think Naruto built it", said Shikamaru.

It was quiet for a moment while everyone just looked at Shikamaru.

"What", deadpanned everyone.

"I have been trying to find out rumors before Tea 7 left, one was Naruto going into the sewer quit often. He probably has been working on it for a while", said Shikamaru.

"Ok...But...How...When...Really", said Kiba.

"Naruto has shown an interest in almost every subject. History, mathematics, Every single field of science, philosophy, Mythology, Seals, Medicine, Engineering, you name it. He may be the smartest person I ever met, almost inhuman how much he knows. A jack of all trades master of most, to be honest he scares me sometimes. Hell if he had a healthy social life or could understand human interaction without reading it, I would swear he was a God. Actually considering what I heard he summoned when Gaara attacked, he probably knows a God", said Shikamaru.

"Considering the piercing black eyes of doom thing he's got going on, I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't exactly human", said Kiba.

"T-Thats not r-really nice Kiba", said Hinata.

"I calls it like I sees it", said Kiba.

"I take offense to that", spoke a civilian who sat in a tree.

"Who are you", asked Shikamaru.

He cursed himself, how could a civilian sneak up on a group of ninja. He questioned this until the civilian turned into Naruto. That caused some shocks.

"Not bad Shikamaru, I applaud you for figuring it out. Yes the craft is mine. Well not mine, I'm just a shadow clone. I have many in every single village. The flying skull you saw is called the Shinigami, an experimental ship built by reverse engineering technology from the Hidden Sky ruins. You really shouldn't speak in the open, you never know who's listening. You lucked out it was only me, then again I am everywhere", said Naruto.

"So, why did you build the Shinigami", asked Shino.

"Not here, not safe", said the clone.

"Where then", asked Shikamaru.

"The sewers wouldn't be safe, after leaving that crater ROOT agents will be down there, same for my house or the Uchiha district. But there is one place. It's on the outskirts of Konohagakura, Follow me", said Naruto.

Reluctantly they followed the clone through a secret opening in the walls. They carefully made there way through the forest until they made it to some ruins of a shrine. The entrance had a massive spiral on the front.

"This is the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple, do not touch any masks within, especially the Shinigami mask", said the clone.

"Uzumaki clan, you are apart of a clan", asked Kiba.

"Yes, well I an the last I believe. No time to waste, inside", said Naruto.

Inside the shrine were ruins, but what really was unsettling was the wall of masks where Naruto brought them.

"So, I take it you have many questions. Instead you must listen, the fate of our species, if not the very world. In nine years, a celestial event will occur where several stars form a pattern that will cause a sunken city in the ocean to rise, within this city is a Great Old One called Cthulhu, do not try to figure out to much about him, to see him, or learn to much about him without taking precautions would cause irreversible insanity. I am going to stop him, with help", said Naruto.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that", asked Shikamaru.

"I am working on a project to unite the ninja nations while developing technology and weapons to aid us. Currently I already have a way of uniting the Hidden Mist with Konoha, later plane will include the other villages, both major and minor, I have Shadow clones in every single major hidden village, and several minor. Other than that, I am attempting to prevent war on a massive scale in whatever way I can. Furthermore I have many allies, including S-Rank ninja"

"S-Rank, how did you manage that", asked Kiba.

"I have my ways, the point is I cannot do this alone and I am focusing on people I can trust or I believe are worth my time", said Naruto.

"Ok, answer this, why did the new Hokage make you a missing nin", asked Shikamaru.

Naruto seemed conflicted to tell them anything about that, but he sighed.

"Danzo is the leader of ROOT, essentially a more amoral version of the ANBU, he stole several papers from me on three dimensional seal techniques, as well as a formula I created called the Reagent, A serum that can bring the dead to life", said Naruto.

It was quiet. Everyone merely stared at Naruto trying to absorb what they just heard.

"I have my ways", said Naruto.

It remained quiet for a while before Naruto put his hands behind his back.

"Needless to say, when I tried to reclaim what Danzo stole, he decided to brand me a missing ninja. Unfortunately he still has a sample of the Reagent, and even more unfortunately he summoned something with the seal. Wilbur Whateley, son of Yog-Sothoth, Outer God of time and Space", said Naruto.

"Wait, that sounds familiar", said Kiba.

Naruto nodded.

"Wilbur Whateley is not human, his appearance is horrible. He is the one who killed Kuromaru", said Naruto.

Kiba snarled as his breathing became strained.

"He is a vile creature, and another complication, he wants to bring his father here. In doing so it will awaken every Great Old One, not just Cthulhu. Then there is Orochimaru, who now worships the Great Old One Yig, father of serpents. Orochimaru is his Avatar. There is also the Akatsuki, who hunt containers of the tailed beasts, like me", said Naruto.

" What", asked Ino.

"The Fourth Hokage was my father, when the Nine Tailed fox attacked he sealed it within me, Hinata knows this", said Naruto.

Everyone turned to Hinata who visibly shrank under their gaze.

"I-I knew who h-his father was, I did not k-know about t-the fox", said Hinata.

"All of the Akatsuki are S-rank missing ninja, I have been able to get two to defect and join me", said Naruto.

He sat down at a desk as he observed them all.

"Now that you know what will you do", asked Naruto.

Everyone looked to each other then back to Naruto.

"I-I want to help y-you Naruto-kun", said Hinata.

"I like living, I could help to", said Shikamaru.

"As long as I get to kill that Wilbur fucker you can count on me", said Kiba.

"Taking everything into account I know about you, and knowing your stance on truth, despite the impossibility of what you suggest. I believe you tell the truth, I will help", said Shino.

"You can count on me Naruto", said Choji.

"Well, I don't know, but if everyone else is fine with it, then I could help to", said Ino.

Naruto nodded.

"Good, welcome to the CDA, I'll get you your equipment later. For now Danzo is a problem, but I have an idea for him", said the Clone.

He reached into his pucket and pulled out a tri pronged kunai.

"This is my Fathers special Kunai, I need you to find a way to get this on Danzo, I will be watching. Once that's done, I can get him directly in my prison in the Shinigami. After that, it's up to the village to find a new Hokage", said Naruto.

"You are talking about kidnapping a Kage here Naruto, that could start a war", said Shikamaru.

"Yes it could, but I have it on good faith that eventually Danzo will be very much disliked, maybe enough to prevent a war. Go talk to the Third Hokage, let him know I support his plan, I would myself, but as a former Kage, it is going to be really hard getting to him without getting caught. Give him that Kunai and tell him my plan", said Naruto.

"Why can't you give it to him", asked Shikamaru.

"I'm a missing nin, and I can't fit the Kunai on a mouse. Besides the Third needs all the help he could get, just don't forget at any given time, the person you are talking to can be me, and if not, them I could be the mouse in the wall or the bird in the tree. Good luck, and remember what I said, I am everywhere", said Naruto.

And like that the clone dispelled.

Shikamaru looked down at the Kunai on the floor. He sighed as he picked it up.

"I guess we should find the third", said Shikamaru as he picked up the kunai.


	75. The Scratching

**Chapter 75 The Scratching**

Thus far nothing much could be found of use in the Whirlpool village. Now what time to begin the rebuilding process. An experiment proposed by Herbert to create a village sing high tech or otherwise sophisticated technology to build a Think Tank of sorts. A place where the exceptional could live and bounce ideas off one another. The main problem was finding those exceptional few who could find ways to combat the coming of Cthulhu. Between Naruto, Herbert, Konohamaru, Sasori, and Dr. Shinno, they had there bases covered. Using Deidara's clay constructs to aid in the rebuilding as well as clones from both Naruto and Herbert, things were looking to go smoothly. Then Herbert decided to give Deidara his own grenade launcher.

Needless to say this did not end well and many artifacts of cultural and historical significance were lost. So Naruto decided to bring out the best help he could use. The Shoggoth. The amorphous blob was quite useful when it came to building, and put whole platoons of clones to shame when it came to what could be done.

While the Shoggoth rebuilt the Hidden Whirlpool village Naruto was working on his own project. The Month before Minato and Kushina would leave was slowly approaching, and thus far Naruto had yet to find his own seal to use the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. With ink and brush every seal he created to act as a link would fail spectacularly. Weather it be by ending up somewhere you did not intend, or end up at a much higher altitude than Naruto was comfortable with, had he been unable to fly, Naruto was sure he would have been injured far beyond what Kurama could heal. Currently Naruto balled up another failed seal and began work on another.

"Like I said son, It's not something you create, it's something you find. You'll get it", said Minato.

"Mind if I ask how you found yours", asked Naruto.

Minato put his hand to his chin as he recalled the information.

"Well, it was when Jiraiya-sensei first taught me the sealing arts. After reading on some calculations and studying space-time Jutsu. In truth I was attempting to create a seal that would let me see exactly where items go when they are sealed. I was successful for the most part, but it didn't go so well, somehow I ended up on top the table when I finished. I realized at that oint what could be done with it. After that it was just trying to figure out what was happening. I created the Jutsu after that, but I found the actual seal that links to me by complete accident", said Minato.

"Interesting, though it doesn't help me much", said Naruto as he absent-mindedly inked his seal.

"You'll get it eventually, once you do then all you have to do is figure out how to create the seal without using ink. You could put it on anything you want just by touching it. Out it on a someones clothes and you cn always go to where that person is, and it never comes off unless you want it to", said Minato.

"I could theoretically mark everywhere in the Shinobi world, I would literally be able to go to any village with but a thought. It would make things so much easyer", said Naruto.

"To many seals close together can make it difficult, it's why I don't carry to many of mu kunai. Just enough to do what needs to be done", said Minato.

Naruto put down the brush and looked at the seal he created. It looked sound. In fact, it looked familiar. After several seconds Naruto realized it looked like a caricature of the Eye of Azathoth. It was slightly different, but it was something to note. Naruto took the paper and set it on the table as he concentrated. In an instant he disappeared. When Naruto opened his eyes he noted he was now standing ten closer to the seal, but not close enough.

"Not bad", said Minato.

"Could still use some work, but at least this time I didn't end up in the Stratosphere", said Naruto.

"I doubt you were that high", said Minato.

"No I calculated the drop, I was at least thirty five thousand feet in the air. Has to use some wind jutsu just to get enough air in my lungs", said Naruto.

"That never happened to me", said Minato.

"Obviously. After all, you aren't dead. Well, you are. You get what I mean", said Naruto.

He examined the seal a little more closely.

"You said the seal is special for everyone right", asked Naruto.

"Yeah, why", asked Minato.

"Well, if that's true then would Kurama need it's own seal", asked Naruto.

Minato's eyes widened a bit before he started to nod.

"I see what you mean", said Minato.

"So I hypothesise that because the seal is using both my and Kurama's chakra it sets it off course. Might explain a few things. My guess is that you can bring someone easily with you through the technique, but if you use two different sets of chakra, it messes everything up. I have to somehow create a seal that incorporates both me and Kurama", said Naruto.

He lifted his brush and began adding to the seal. After a moment he looked at it. Around the seal were nine spiraling tails to signify the fox. Naruto put the seal on the table and steeped a few steps away. He disappeared.

The next thing Naruto noticed was he was standing right on top the seal. He began to smile.

"You did it", said Minato smiling.

"Was there any doubt", asked Naruto.

Minato put his hand on his chin again and started to smile.

"Don't answer that", said Naruto.

"Well you found your seal, in only a few weeks, not bad. Now all you have to do is figure out how to ink the seal using only chakra and you should be set", said Minato.

Naruto nodded.

"So you finally did it Narto, congratulations", said Kushina as she walked up to them.

"Thanks, this could help a lot, especially what I'm up against", said Naruto as he began to fold the paper with the seal on it before putting it in his pocket.

"So what now", asked Kushina.

"Well, I should probably get started with checking up on everyone. And see if The others got your Kunai to The Old Man. Other than that, I hear rumors that Kabuto is in grass country in one of Orochimaru's old bases. Should send in a team for that. Also I need to find Zabuza and Haku, I'm not sure if they know what happened", said Naruto.

Kushina shrugged.

"Well you do that, I'm going look around. It's been a while since I seen my homelands. It may be a mess, but it once was home", said Kushina.

Naruto nodded as he walked off. He was growing accustomed to seeing them around, their month was almost up, but until someone got that kunai on Danzo they would have to stay. It was not going to be easy once they left.

As Naruto left he stopped after hearing a peculiar scratching sound. From the corner of his eye he saw movement. Naruto walked over to the area of interest with a kunai ready. He slowly approached the spot before turning to see only the corner of a broken building. He examined it for a bit before he decided it was just a trick of the eyes.

Kushina and Minato trekked the ruins of the village with Kushina getting lost in long ago nostalgia. Minato smiled along with her as they made there way to a near by building. Kushina froze and looked at it.

"This is where I was born", said Kushina.

Minato looked at the house. It was decrepid and had seen better days. As they looked within a strange scratching sound could be heard. Minato took out one of his Kunai and threw it in through a broken window, He instantly warped inside. He looked around the room but saw nothing.

"What is it", asked Kushina.

"I don't see anything", said Minato.

He grabbed his kunai and left the room. As he did he did not notice the cloud of smoke in the corner of the room.

Shikamaru looked at the Kunai in his hand. It was a peculiar looking thing. Tri pronged with a good bit of weight to it. He flipped it a few times before he put it in his weapons pouch. He left his room, doing all he could to sneak past his troublesome mother. He was lucky. Once outside he began to walk into the village. As he did so a hawk landed in front of him. Shikamaru eyes the animal for a moment before it winked. After that it flew off. Shikamaru thought little of it, until he noticed that a good portion of civilians were winking at him periodically.

That was all it took for him to realize they were Naruto's clones. Several people and animals would wink at him periodically. Shikamaru wasn't surprized, until he saw a yellow and orange cat wink at him, what was strange was the cat was laying next to Tora, the infamous cat that was the bane of all genin.

"He really wasn't lying when he said he was everywhere", said Shikamaru quietly to himself.

It was an unusual prospect that literally anyone could be someone they were not, more so when you knew it to be true. He ignored them as he made his way to the Third Hokage's home. Once he arrived and knocked on the door he was invited in by The Thirds nurse. Once inside he was lead to see Hiruzen, who was looking over several papers. When he saw Shikamaru he began to smile.

"Ah, Shikamaru to what do I owe the pleasure", asked Hiruzen.

"I got something to tell you", said Shikamaru as he reached into his weapons pouch. He removed the strange Kunai and put it on Hiruzens desk, much to Hiruzens shock.

"It's a message from Naruto", said Shikamaru.

Naruto in his Eldritch form was building a unique set of Chakra Armor to be used in his Eldritch form. While he could not use Chakra in that form, that would not always be the case and he wanted to be ready for it. Thanks to his extra arms, tentacles, and Psychic powers it was moving quite quickly. His hands glowed a putple color as he put the device together. Sasuke trained behind him with Sakura. He stopped for a moment.

"Why do you glow purple when you do that", asked Sasuke.

"Technically it's violet. In the visible spectrum violet has the highest frequency. Therefore it is the most powerful and energetic visible color per photon. In reality all psionic powers are the creation and manipulation of these Photons to use for various effects, notably telekinesis. The Photons we manipulate is powerful and that is reflected in their color", said Naruto.

"You read to much", said Sasuke.

"Or you don't read enough", said Naruto with a smirk, which was quite disturbing as it showed multiple rows of his razor sharp teeth.

Sasuke glared for a moment before he shrugged.

"Whatever", he said.

"It could also explain why your Chakra is purple when you use the curse mark. I believe it gives your chakra an increased potency, you don't have more, but you can use less chakra than you normally would have to because of this incresed frequency. The Mutation on the other hand. I'm not so sure about, though I have my theories", said Naruto.

Sasuke just shrugged again. Naruto ignoring him stepped back to admire his new Armor. It had four arms and holes for his tentacles.

"That should do it, after last time the Chakra armor broke when I shifted, this should work well", said Naruto.

He turned back to normal and stretched a bit.

"So what now", asked Sakura.

"Well, if this idea of a think tank is going to work we are going to need the best minds the world has to offer. Sasori has a few old contacts that can point us in the right directions. The Shoggoth building the hanger for the Shinigami will be finished in a few days, after all he think is bound to draw unwanted attention. Other than that We seem to have run into a few problems with the Zero Tails", said Naruto.

"How so", asked Sakura.

"The thing is way to violent, I have Herbert and Shinno trying to find some ways to calm it down, so it shouldn't be a problem, but so long as it continues to behave like this we won't be able to get anything from it", said Naruto.

"What exactally are you hoping to get from that thing anyway", asked Sasuke.

"Dr. Shinno has proposed a kind of Organic band aid that can become a second skin to help the dead heal. He believes if he can replicate how the Zero Tails heals he can get it, but that won't happen for some time. Other than that everything should be good. Zabuza and Haku have been updated on our location, once Dr. Shinno created his organic band aid we can make sure Zabuza woun't fall apart anymore", said Naruto.

"Yeah, that last part. Didn't need to know that", said Sakura.

"My mistake then", said Naruto as he sealed his Chakra armor.

He rolled up the scroll and put it in his pocket as they left the area.

Minato was on edge. All day he heard the scratching sound, after hearing it for so long he realized the way they timed themselves made the sound reminiscent of footsteps. Though he never could find out what was making the sounds, but whatever they were, they seemed to follow him, and Kushina. He almost jumped when he saw Xel round a corner sniffing the air.

"What are you doing", asked Minato.

"This scent, it is familiar. Old, very old. I do not know where I smelled it before, but I am going to find out", said Xel.

"This wouldn't happen to revolve around that scratching sound I keep hearing", asked Minato.

"What sound", asked Xel with a confused look on his face.

"All day I feel like I am being watched, I keep hearing this scratching sound", said Minato.

Xel began to scratch at his gills, a sign he was contemplating.

"It could be, until I know for certain I will be following you", said Xel.

"That does not inspire confidence", said Minato.

"You have no choice, if this scent belongs to something that you have been in contact with, then you can help me figure out what it is", said Xel.

Minato sighed.

Hiruzen examined the Kunai after Shikamaru left. Lost in nostalgia as he remembered his days with Minato. He was pulled from those thoughts when he began to think more on Naruto's plan.

"I can't believe he did it", said Hiruzen, believing Naruto copied his fathers Jutsu.

He unwrapped the cloth covering the Kunai and looked at the seal. All he had to do was get it on Danzo. Hiruzen would have to wait, once the rumors spread on what Danzo covered up, only then could he safely put it in Danzo without fear of another war. He sighed as he put the seal in his pocket. Hiruzen had already started spreading the rumors to sew mistrust against Danzo by alerting the clan heads through proxy on what Naruto discovered. Hiruzen was no fool, he knew perfectally well that Danzo would be watching him, that would make it difficult to do as much as he hoped, but it would have to do.

He was once again drawn from his thoughts when a mouse outside his window winked at him before scurring off. He raised an eyebrow focusing on the spot the mouse once was before shrugging. Stranger things have happened in the ninja world.

Deep in one of the Akatsuki's hidden caves Wilbur began his preparations. Already he found where Naruto was. It would only de a matter of time before one of his hounds found where he kept the Necronomicon. It was one of his advantages to being the Son of Yog-Sothoth, it gave him the best eyes to see the word. Through a warp in time and space Wilbur could see through the eyes of his chosen minions. His hounds walked from the corner as they explored the interior of the strange skull shaped craft. He smiled. With these hounds at his command he could not lose. After all, what could be a better set of eyes than the Hounds of Tindalos.


	76. The Hounds Cometh

**Chapter 76 The Hounds Cometh**

It was late, and thus far Naruto had yet to sleep. Something felt off. In his unsleeping stupor he rose from his bed and began to trek the halls of the Shinigami. The clones went about there usual buisness. Naruto ignored them as he made his way to his office. Once there he decided to do inventory yet again to calm him. As he went through the objects he heard a scratching. He quickly turned his head to the corner of the room only to see nothing. His eyes narrowed. He got up from his chair and walked up to where he heard the sound again, his time from the other side of the room. When he looked he saw that in the corner there appeared to be shards of glass. Very small shards. He walked up to examine them.

He swept it aside as he looked again at the wall trying to see why the glass shards were there in the first place. After a moment the Scratching sound could be heard yet again, this time in the room next to his. He ran. Once in front of said door he opened it to the side. For a brief moment he could have sworn he seen something in the corner of the room, but when his eyes focused there was nothing.

He looked to the few clones who were working. Snapping his fingers to get their attention.

"Check the base out, I think there is something here", said Naruto.

The clones nodded. Dropping what they were doing they left in random directions. Naruto went as well. He grabbed a kunai and held it incase he needed it. He walked around the rooms, noting that as time went on it became deathly quiet. Then he heard a sound.

It was a crashing sound. The instant he heard it memories from one of his clones entered his mind. Immediately every single clone stopped before simultaneously turning there head to the source. One by one they all walked slowly there. The real Naruto meanwhile started an alarm. In mere moments the sounds of the sirens bellowed throughout the base. The first to arrive was Sasuke.

"Whats going on", asked Sasuke.

"Someone, or something is in our base", said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded. After a few moments Sakura, Herbert, Xel, Dr. Shino, Amaru, Kin, Sasori, Deidara, Minato, Kushina and Konohamaru came. After explaining the situation to them they all left to search the base with several clones to accompany them. Naruto was searching with Konohamaru.

"And you say you found shards of glass", asked Konohamaru to which Naruto nodded.

Konohamaru put his hand to his chin as he began to think on the situation. Suddenly more memories hit Naruto's mind. Every clone was now heading to the location. It was the hangars on the upper level. Once there Naruto created more clones to guard any exits or entrances.

The room was massive, containing the Sky Villages flying crafts. Naruto and Konohamaru made there way through. They walked carefully until they made it to the wall. Naruto sighed.

"This is getting us nowhere", said Naruto.

Konohamaru nodded.

"Whatever we are dealing with is either really fast or...", Konohamaru's eyes widened. Naruto looked at him with confusion. Naruto noted he wasn't looking at him, but behind him. Naruto slowly turned his head until he saw what it was Konohamaru did. In the corner of the room, smoke started to billow. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the smoke and noticed that within the smoke, there was movement.

"The Hounds of Tindalos", said Konohamaru.

They slowly backed away from the creature.

"Now wold be a good time to run", said Naruto.

They shot off wasting little time. The scratching sound came again, in a rhythmic beat much faster than before. It was chasing them. Naruto turned his head for just a moment to see the thing.

To call the creature that chased them a hound was like calling a sun a big fireball. Not nessicarilly inaccurate but a massive understatement. The creature was some demented hybrid of bat, hound, and insect. It was noticeably very thin, unnaturally so. What was noticable is that as the thing moved shards of glass would periodically fall from it, after a moment it became apparent the thing was coated in glass. Naruto almost stopped when he saw a reflection in the glass. The horrible looks of something human, but not quite. These were no normal Hounds of Tindalos, the refection showed what happened to them. An entire lifetime reflected into the world. As if the sands of time froze into the strange glass coating by some malevolent intelligence. Instantly Naruto realized what was happening. He turned to Konohamru.

"Whateley is controlling them", said Naruto as he ran faster.

Konohamaru did not answer He did not need to, he merely looked back and saw the reflection of the child of Yog-sothoth in their glassy bodies. He turned back around and ran faster.

Naruto created clones to slow the hound, though as soon as they were created they fell, it barely slowed the beast down. Though they accomplished their purpose. In an instant the other clones with his allies got the information. It would not be long until help would arrive. Naruto turned again. The Hound was gone.

He stopped, as did Konohamru reluctantly.

"Careful, any sharp angle is a portal to them", said Konohamaru.

Naruto nodded. It was good the room was so massive, the corners separated far apart. Though as that happened some of the flying crafts began to smoke. Naruto's eyes widened. They could use the corners in the crafts as well, effectively allowing them to come as they pleased.

Naruto wasted no time. He shifted forms. Once in Eldritch form he used every Dojutsu he had simultaneously. The combination of which allowed him to see the hounds crawl from the corners. Finally help arived in the form of Sasori and Deidara.

"What is going on", asked Sasori.

"Hounds of Tindlos, they hunt time travelers. An sharp angle is a door for them to come and go as they please, these are not normal hounds, very very dangerous. Wilbur Whateley is controling them", said Naruto.

Sasori nodded. Naruto had told both Him and Deidara about Wilbur Whateley, he knew the dangers. Sasori looked around the room. Dozens upon dozens of the Hounds could be seen. Sasori took out a scroll summoning his favorite puppet. Deidara crafted several bird like constructs to attack the Hounds. As they neared one of the birds exploded. Shards of glass flew everywhere.

"There not so tough", said Deidara.

As that happened the air grew denser. Naruto looked with his Byakugan to see tiny metal dust flying around. Sasori has using his Kazekage puppet. Metal dust formed into spears and with a flick of his thumb, Sasori commanded them to attack the hounds. The glass shattered. So far between metal spears and exploding clay, everything seemed to be going well, until another hound appeared this one not made of glass. Naruto's many eyes widened as the glass shards flew to the free hound, surrounding it once more in the glass armor. Narto smiled. While it was becoming obvious that the glass was Wilbur's means of controlling the hounds, attacking them would not kill, but free them. And while the glass could just reattached to the hounds it did leave one weakness.

Naruto shifted back to normal.

"You may want to cover your ears", said Naruto.

He began doing hand signs, different ones for each hand. Then he grabbed his forearm.

"Y'Golonac Scream", said Naruto.

The fanged mouth appeared on Naruto's hand, which got a shocked look from Deidara. The mouth then screamed. The hounds stopped. Naruto focused as he slowly adjusted the frequency of the scream until the glass started to crack and break off the hounds. He poured more and more Chakra into it. While the glass did crack, it did not shatter.

Naruto focused. Instantly a red aura appeared around him and though his eyes did not change they began to glow red. His teeth became fangs and his appearance more feral. He began to push Kurama's chakra into the sonic attack. The glass shattered. But he did not stop. He poured more and more of Kurama's near infinite chakra into it until the shards became a fine powder, and yet he still didn't stop. He continued doing so for longer and longer. Everyone behind him had backed away from the awful sound, covering there ears. Even those who had just arrives, the only one not effected was Xel, which he was quite proud of. By the time Naruto was finished he shattered the glass on a molecular level, rendering it useless. He dropped the Jutsu and his appearance slowly turned to normal.

"What the hell was that", asked Deidara.

Naruto turned to answer him,but as soon as he did so he fainted. Minato grabbed him before he hit the ground. Looking around the Hounds still remained, and they were glaring at them.

"We're boned", said Herbert.

Some of the hounds walked forward smelling the air. It's long hollow proboscis wiggled around as it searched the area. Though they were no longer under Wilburs command, the Hounds of Tindalos were still very dangerous, and there were dozens of them.

Konohamaru acted fast. It was risky, but there was little choice. He had been concentrating hard for what he was about to do and just enough time had passed for it to work. He created a bubble of psionic energy around them all, with no sharp angles for the Hounds to enter.

The Hounds moved around the bubble, seemingly smelling it, but with their horrific visage it was hard to tell exactly what they were doing.

"Cover your ears again", said Xel.

As soon as they done so, Xel began speaking in the tongue taught to him by Father Dagon, the Tongue of the Outer Gods. The Hounds immediately stopped to listed to the sound. They seemed entranced by it. After a few moments they walked away, disappearing in any corners they could find. After a few moments Konohamaru dropped the shield.

"What was that", asked Konohamaru.

"I invoked Yog-Sothoth, they will not return for some time", said Xel.

"Quick thinking Xel, I may have to just stop calling you fish stick", said Herbert.

"I will have to read from the Necronomicon to see if this This situation can be prevented. The Deep Ones invocation should hold long enough", said Konohamaru.

And with that he left.

"With the excitement done with, I shall return to my studies", said Sasori as he sealed his prized puppet.

"Same here", said Dr. Shinno.

"Well that could have gone a whole lot worse", said Sasuke as he looked at the cracks in his glasses.

As he looked the cracks in his glasses began to fix until they were good as new.

"If only you knew", said Xel as he looked at the remaining glass dust on the floor.

Wilbur smiled, the hounds had fallen but what needed to be done was. He watched through the viewing portal as Konohamaru went to get the Necronomicon. Wilbur watched with bated breath as Konohamaru raised a platform, moments later he grabbed the Necronomicon. Wilbur smiled, now he knew where it was. Wilbur closed the viewing portal. He walked the room reading his own incomplete Necronomicon. After a moment Hidan walked into the room. Wilbur looked at him in disgust.

"Come on fuck face, we got you your partner", said Hidan.

Wilbur snorted as he closed his book and strapped it to his side. He followed Hidan. When they entered the main chambers Wilbur looked at the white haired man with red eyes. He wore an oversized high collared coat. What was visible was covered in bandages. Wilbur examined this man, feeling disgust by being partnered with some human.

"I am Wilbur Whateley, Son of Yog-Sothoth, and what shall I call you"

The man nodded as he examined Wilbur before answering.

"I am Hiruko, master of the Chimera Technique. A pleasure to meet you"


	77. Project Jinchuriki

Guess who had jury duty. Now guess how much I despise the judicial system at this moment. For the past few days I got to hear why some asshole lawyer is sewing another lawyer for stupid reasons I wasn't really listening to due to a level of boredom so great mass lawyer suicide really would not have livened up the place past a general momentary distraction. God I hate jury duty.

**Chapter 77 Project Jinchuriki**

Naruto looked over Herberts proposal. In truth he knew it would have to be done eventually, it was too much of a hassle to fully control. He looked across his desk at Herbert who mindlessly smoked flicking his ashes on the floor. Naruto ignored it, complaining about it would only encourage him to do it more.

"And you are certain this will work", asked Naruto.

"No, which is why I want to test it with Sasori first, he wants to be a puppet anyway, and we can use the seals to make him one. The whole point of the contraption is to seal abilities and consciousness into any chosen vessel. I have looked over Orochimaru's notes constantly, and added with what we know from the Necronomicon this could work, besides it's a much safer containment than even the cages down below, and eventually there will be nothing to gain from studying the Zero Tails", said Herbert.

"If it works on Sasori you have my permission to continue the practice, but we won't seal the Zero Tails quite yet, Dr. Shinno believes he cn make the false skin from it. Only then will I let you seal it away, that is my decision on your "Project: Jinchuriki", said Naruto.

Herbert nodded flicking the cigarette but away.

"Understood, I'll draw up who we can seal it in, see where it goes from there", said Herbert.

"What of the Color", asked Naruto.

"To dangerous, as a parasite sealing it may not have the desired effect. It wants a host, we could just get it what it wants. Let shorty look at it some more before we do anything with it", said Herbert.

Naruto nodded.

"Very well, dismissed", said Naruto.

Herbert fixed his masked to his face before giving an over exudated mock bow and leaving Naruto's office. Naruto looked over the proposal again, it was a good way to simultaniously seal away hazardous beings, and it would add to the power of the CDA. Bt as a Jinchuriki himself, he was reluctant to do so. But the three dimensional seal array looked sound. Only time would tell. He put away the papers before concentrating. Naruto disappeared and teleported to the barracks, after the Hounds of Tindalos attacked it gave Naruto his idea to ink every room in the Shinigami with the seal for the flying thunder god. With so many seal together it made things difficult, but it was working rather well, and prolonged training with the move wold allow him to use it more effectivly, it was also a boon that his clones could use them as well.

Naruto looked around the barrcaks until he found who he was looking for, Kin. He walked up to her while she threw senbon at a target.

"What do you need", asked Kin, never taking her eyes off her target.

"We are going to wake your teammate soon", said Naruto.

Kin stopped before she turned to Naruto.

"You got him some arms I take it", asked Kin.

"Indeed, Sasori and Herbert built them. It is similar to a puppets arms, and has the same tubes in his arms that will double as flamethrowers, but I have a mission for you, when you get back you can meet him", said Naruto.

Kin smiled.

"Good, I was getting bored, so what is the mission", asked Kin.

"Recently Danzo's contacts revealed that Kabuto was spotted fleeing from the Land of Demons, he ws a spy for Orochimaru. Either he has defected from Orochimaru or something else, I want you to lead a team of clones. I know you have no experience as a leader, but with my clones there they can assist you to groom you into the position. Our contacts show he is in the Land of Grass, possibly in one of Orochimarus old bases. Your mission is to find him and bring him here, alive if possible, but dead works to. We could just bring him back, I just would prefer him not knowing about that assuming he does not. Same goes for any with him, sources say that he was not alone. There were three others with him, no record on who they were. With you once belonging to Sound and being born in Grass you know all his secret bases better than we do. Think you can do it", asked Naruto.

Kin spun her Senbon between her fingers the bell attached rang only four times before she threw it. Mid air it replicated several timed until there were a dozen. All hit the bullseye.

"Oh yeah, I think I am", said Kin.

Naruto smiled.

"Good, I have a team of clones heading for the Land of Demons. I believe it may be where Orochimaru is hiding. They will arrive shortly after you make it to Grass, they will feed ou any information the see if it is relevent, happy hunting", said Naruto.

And he disappeared once again.

The rumors hit Konoha like a plague. When word that Naruto created some miricle medicine of some kind many were skeptical, those who knew of the boys intellect were slightly more accepting. Slowly but surely the populace began to mistrust Danzo, it was a small dent, but a dent none the less. Hiruzen smiled at his new helper in these events, when Kakashi returned, he was rightly pissed. Hiruzen told him everything, needless to say the Jonin was shocked his genin student could have made such a thing as a formula to revive the dead. He sat frozen. Hiruzen simply watched his expression.

"Are you fine Kakashi", asked Hiruzen.

"I. I knew he was smart, to smart, but to create something like that, it reminds me of Orochimaru", said Kakashi.

"Keep in mind that Impure World Resurrection was invented by Tobirama-sensei, Not Orochimaru. Resurrection is not inherently evil, merely amoral. And as Ninja we must sometimes do terrible things, it is our way. We train children in skills necessary to kill men Kakashi, you know this better than most", said Hiruzen.

Kakashi nodded.

"I know, but to be so young and find a way to revive the dead. Only twelve and already has created something to change the world. Hell counting that flying skull I'd say he's on a roll", said Kakashi.

"Yes, it is true. But that is Naruto, he's been like that since he was in the orphanage. I remember the first time I met him. Already a thirst for knowledge, hmm now that I think about it it did seem to come out of the blue. When I spoke to him before then he was a hyperactive knucklehead, then one day he was matured and cold, collected, calculating. It has always stuck with me. After these events I find myself looking into that even more", said Jiruzen.

"At that age, they do change a lot", said Kakashi.

Hiruzen chuckled.

"True, but it seemed so sudden and drastic. But it isn't important, anyway so far for those in Konoha who can help, only Jiraiya, the Genin from Naruto's class, you and I know of this", said Hiruzen.

Kakashi's eyebrow raised.

"Why do genin know", asked Kakashi.

"Naruto told them, apparently he keeps many clones in the village to keep an eye on things, once the village despises Danzo, we have to get this on him", said Hiruzen as he took out Minato's kunai. Kakashi's eye widened before he smiled beneath his mask.

"I knew he could figure it out", said Kakashi proudly.

"Really, do tell", said Hiruzen.

"I just showed him thee Body Flicker, told him I thought he could re-create the Flying Thunder God, looks like he did", said Kakashi.

Hiruzen nodded.

"I see. In any event, I cannot get close to Danzo, I removed the wrapping with the seal on it. I want you to get it on him once enough of the village to hate Danzo, it could make sure a war does not start over his loss. The village will undoubtably be be in chaos, but an unpopular Hokage being kidnapped is not going to cause much trouble. Jiraiya should return with Tsunade soon enough", said Hiruzen.

Kakashi took the cloth looking at the seal for a moment before putting it away.

Kin watched as her broken senbon regrow with a single drop of blood, it was interesting to watch. Herbert smirked.

"Enjoying that, well wait till you see what I got for you", said Herbert.

He began going through the armory. He pointed to an interesting set of Chakra armor.

"Here we go, Sonic Chakra armor. Much better than the one you have on now. this one has the jump jets, and best of all it uses both sonic pistols in the palms to simulate Zaku's arm... Palm...Things for long range, and recreations of your other teammates melody arm for short range. Also has all standard Chakra Armor features", said Herbert.

He then pulled out a pouch of bells attatched to new senbon needles.

"These bells and senbon are specially made, they also fix themselves with blood so no need for replacing them, the seal inked in them ensurs they return to the case after a set period of time, so no need to get them manually", said Herbert.

He then pulled out a new gas mask.

"Finally this mask uses multiple sensors to allow you to see sound, not quite like Naruto but close enough. With this suit you will be the master of sonic attacks. It also has a radio to keep you in contact with the clones, all poison based attacks had to be removed for room for the sensors. With this suit sound will be your bitch", said Herbert.

Kin smiled as he looked at everything.

"Cool", she said.

Sasori looked at the device. It was a cylindrical tube made of metal wire in a pattern similar to certain seals, but in the three dimensions. The pattern was reminiscent of a spiral similar to the one used to seal away the nine tails. Herbert just finished inking the wire before he turned to Sasori.

"Ok, now this is very simple. On one en of the seal will be your puppet body, on the other your core. Once activated it will seal away every part of you into your puppet body. Once finished anything human left of you will be gone, and you will be a real puppet", said Herbert.

Sasori nodded as he was placed on one end of the tube. The wire was attached to his chest. Herbert removed his core bringing it to the other side and attaching it to the other end. he cracked his knuckles.

"Here we go", said Herbert.

He created several clones who each placed their fingers on specific points of the seal.

"Ok on three. One. Two. Three", said Herbert.

On three every clone simultaneously poured their chakra into the seal. The wire began to glow. A tether of pure chakra emanated from Sasori's core. It slowly inched its way through the hollow seal towards the puppet body. Slowly it made it's way there.

As soon as the tether of chakra hit the puppet body it released a wave of energy that flowed all around the room. Herbert watched as an image was burned into the puppet's chest. Slowly the image revealed itself to be a seal array, multiple seals that etched away in such a way it was reminiscent of a branding iron. Then the tether on the core was ending, slowly fading as it pushed every bit of Sasori into the puppet. Then with one final wave of energy the process was finished. All that was left of Sasori's core was ash.

Herbert looked to the puppet. It looked lifeless, though Sasori always did. He walked up to the puppet as the burned in seal started to fade. Herbert lifted Sasori's head inspecting it for a moment seeing if there was any change.

"Let go of my head"

Herbert smiled.


	78. Puppeteering

**Chapter 78 Puppeteering**

Sasori was ecstatic, not that you could tell looking at his face with it's usual apathetic blank look. He finally achieved his dream. He was a puppet, not a core controlling a puppet, but an actual puppet. It took some getting sed to bt it was worth it. For all intents and purposes, he was immortal and indestructible. Bu adding to the seal array he created self regenerating wood, ensuring he would be kept pristine no matter what. His arms could detach and he could still control them. This led to one very important discovery. When the limb was attached to another puppet, it became another body for him to control.

Idly he wondered if this was how Pain saw the world. But he pushed those thoughts aside. He trained hard as his mind adapted to controlling multiple bodies simultaneously. His main body Scorpion was his true self, while the others were merely extensions. The first puppet to become another extension of himself was his puppet armor Hiruko. It was a simple process but one difficult to wrap your mind around. Hiruko was a success, but it took time for Sasori to get used to the idea of using multiple bodies. Next after that Sasori was willing to risk doing the process to his favorite puppet, The Third Kazekage. While it was a human puppet Sasori believed he could make it work. It was difficult, but it was done. Though sensory overload would prevent him from doing the process more, Sasori was happy with his progress. As was Naruto. For him Sasori became a curiosity, a new being with great potential. With time he hoped to create multiple puppets and have Sasori control them all, needless to say Sasori was quite happy with this plan. It was much easier to do the process to normal puppets, but human puppets could be sed with difficulty. Sasori however did not wish to do the process to all his puppets, after all as a puppeteer his fingers itched to use them the old fashioned way. And since he still had all his abilities in his new body as he did before he was reluctant to forget his roots, so to speak. Either way Sasori had achieved his dream, and it exceeded his expectations. So when he asked Naruto what he could do in return he was surprized by the request.

"Well, other than continue to help me fight Cthulhu, your puppet techniques could prove invaluable, could you use a student to train as a master of puppets", asked Naruto.

"You wish to master puppetry", asked Sasori.

Naruto shook his head.

"No, not me. Don't get me wrong, I would love to do it, but I already can summon an army at will and replace them just as easy, and I do not have the chakra control necessary to use puppets, it would take to much time and even with clones it would not be a viable option of combat for me, chances are with my usual tactics I would have to completely replace puppets after every battle. No I was wondering if you could train Sakura", asked Naruto.

"Why her", asked Sasori.

"She has near perfect Chakra control, even when using her second stage curse seal, she has shown an interest in both genjutsu and medical jutsu. Medical jutsu is a skill that can help with maintaining and controlling puppets due to similar chakra control needed. As a medic nin she would also have a great knowledge of poisons and such, wich is very useful for a puppeteer, and finally like me she has a thirst for knowledge, one I think would benefit from you training her. What say you", asked Naruto.

Sasori thought for a moment. The reasons were sound, and with three bodies he now had more time on his hands.

"Very well, I shall do what I can", said Sasori.

Naruto smiled.

"Good, I'll tell her the news later, I'm sure she will be grateful", said Naruto.

Sasori nodded before he walked out. He had much to prepare for.

Kin looked at the base. It looked abandoned but looks could be deceiving. She flicked her hands signaling for the clones to surround the sides. She scanned the area for any sound, nothing. She activated her jump jets flying fifty feet into the air before landing on top on a hill, the base was built into this hill and positioned in such a way it would be hidden from sight. She put her hand to the radio.

Open it up, trek carefully and watch for traps, we go in quick and clean", said Kin.

She did not receive a reply, she did not need to, the clones simply did as she asked. They pried open the door with tentacled hands before storming inside. She waited for a moment.

"All clear", said a clone over the radio.

She signaled for the rest of the clones to enter before jumping down and walking in herself. She looked at the walls, it was abandoned recently, probably so Orochimaru could relocate. She watched as all the clones began sealing away any equipment they could get there hands on, striping the place clean. Several were going through notes and talking to each other. Kin decided to see what the notes told.

"What do they say", asked Kin.

"It's information on Orochimarus work with someone named Jugo and Kimimaro. All of it is information on their genetic codes, blood work, and other such information based on their physiology. If this information is correct both had bloodlines, very interesting bloodlines. Jugo in particular seems to be the basis for his work in seals. However Kimimaro has the Dead Bone Pulse bloodline, and he appears to be sick. This could prove useful, looking at this I can probably heal this Kimimaro character, hard to say, these papers are quite old. Who knows how sick he is by now. But I think we still have Dr. Nobutoshi's books on the Dead Bone Pulse, which could prove useful in this endeavor", said a clone.

"Thats not the best part. With this we could fine tune our own seals similar to Orochimaru, maybe even increase the survival odds and beneficial mutations. Whats more it gives us names, and blood to collect for Naruto", said another clone.

Kin nodded.

"Aright, then get to it", said Kin.

The clones wasted no time as they hastily sealed away all the notes to read in more detail later. After a while the base was bare and no equipment remained, even standard ninja equipment was collected.

"Thats everything, we should send a few clones to get this stuff back to base then get to the next of Orochimaru's bases", said a clone.

"Alright you do that, before we leave I want another rundown of this base, make sure nothing was missed", said Kin.

The clones saluted and went off to check one last time. Kin smiled, it was good to be the boss for once.

Sakura looked at Naruto in confusion he had just asked if she wanted to learn puppet jutsu from Sasori, in truth the human puppets creeped her out but as Naruto explained why he chose her to do so she found the prospect interesting, but she still was NOT going to use human puppets, to her it was just wrong.

"So, what is your answer", asked Naruto.

Sakura thought for a moment before she nodded. In response Naruto smiled. He looked behind Sakura.

"You can come in Sasori", said Naruto.

Sakura turned and to her surprize it was not the red head who walked in, but the Third Kazekage she recognized from when the Hounds attacked . Naruto had explained what happened to Sasori, but it was still a bit of a shock to see him walk around.

"I will first show you the basics of Seals, Poisons, and puppet building, once I am satisfied with your progress we will begin actual puppeteering and some medic jutsu", Said Sasori sounding slightly disinterested.

Sakura nodded as she got up she turned to Naruto who gave her a quick nod before she waved and left with Sasori. Naruto slumped in his chair as he finished. He had once more felt colder than he should have, passing it off as the weather of the Whirlpool Village he got up from his seat before he walked from his office to stand at a platform to look over the village. So far the Shoggoth once again proved themselves as magnificent builders. Though their preference of using Elder Thing architecture was slightly disconcerting. It gave the village a sinister feel to it, but it was fine. The buildings were useful in this weather, after all it rained much in the village and all Elder Thing buildings were very resistant to water, their ancient cities were built beneath the sea after all, it was to be expected.

The clones were quite busy as well, installing equipment into various buildings. Some hung on the side of slick wet rocks by turning their fingers into knives and burying them into the stone. Naruto idly thought he should check the limits of his shape shifting powers later, after all it was quite a useful ability he felt he never used to it's fullest. He filed those thoughts away and opted to watch as the Shoggoths rebuilt the village of his ancestors into a massive base of operations. He had to hand it to Herbert, the idea of a Think Tank city was a great way to increase progress in the plan to halt a rampaging Great Old One.

Then him mind traveled to the possible future he would not have. Once Cthulhu had been dealt with, the Shadowed man would claim Naruto's form as his own. Naruto had seen the man standing near the village many times, just standing still as a statue and watching. Always watching, and always waiting. WHatever he was Naruto had no illusions no matter what that he would be able to slow the Shadowed man down or stop his plans. These nine years would be the last of his life, migh as well enjoy them. Do something reckless every now and again, truth be told he was going stir crazy being stuck in a giant skull. Though it came out rarely only for routine maintenance and checkups before being stowed in the massive hangar the Shoggoths built. It still felt like his real home. He pushed those thoughts from his mind as he thought of exactly what he could do that would stave off boredom and still be productive in some way. Then it hit him. Naruto took to the skies flying using his knowledge of Menma's styles he created a Spiraling ring in his palm. It was a curious Jutsu to see. Then he Created another in his free hand. He watched as the Ebon rings of chakra dance around his palms leaving behind colors of sound that made it a sight to see. He smiled. Sometimes it was the simple things like beholding the beauty of what a Jutsu could do that could bring out peace of mind. He dismissed the jutsu before he decided to find Deidara, he had been asking questions on Naruto's Y'Golonac Scream, he might as well indulge the mad bomber, if only for the sake of property that was useful in his endeavors. Deidara had a strange way of staving off his own boredom.

Then a loud explosion from outside the village could be heard.

"Speak of the devil", said Naruto as he flew to the resulting cloud.

Wilbur Whateley was not much of a team player, especially in concerns to humans. And the idea that he was to capture this Three Tails was irrelevant to him, it would not help him bring forth his father and awaken the Great Old Ones of this world. But he did not complain, after all this new partner of his Hiruko proved to at least be interesting. His mastery over the elements was noteworthy as well as the slightly unusual beasts he could call forth, though they paled in comparison to the beasts that Wilbur had seen. Still as time went on he grew to find amusement in his new partner, if anything the powers of these ninja were quite useful. It was to bad he could not use their powers himself, but it did not matter, for with his mild manipulations of time and space few could match him. He simply stared forward as his partner lead the way to where this three tails was. Though Wilbur was confused why they were merely to observe and not capture the beast he said nothing, it did not matter to him. In the end this world would end as the Necronomicon foretold. It was his self imposed destiny to do so. So he followed Hiruko and said nothing.

Sakura found that while Sasori was rather off-putting considering his nature, his teaching methods were right up Sakura's alley. Her first lesson had been seals, simple ones but not how to parrot seals by copying them, oh no Sasori gave her book after book on the creation of seals, while she would never be quite as good as Naruto who thanks to his constant use of clones studies seals more than any other human alive was capable of, not to mention the three dimensional seals, she was starting to understand it.

It was a surprize not only to her, but Sasori as well when Naruto told them the secret of seals. They replaced the laws of physics in some minor way with the laws from another universe or in the case of storage seals, created an entirely new universe. It was surprizing to know that something as simple as a decision would create another universe, one where the opposite choice was made. The Multiverse was ever expanding past infinity. And that made it one of the greatest tools a ninja could have. After all with an infinite number of universes, at least one would have laws of physics that would allow you to do whatever it is you wanted to do, all that needed to be done was to find it, which was easy. Once the seal was made it did all the work. Reaching into the void and connecting to other universes.

Sakura was engrossed in the books, they showed her a side of ninja arts she never though of much past the odd explosive note or storage seals, but the possibilities were near endless. Naruto even allowed her to look over some pages in the Necronomicon with a few clones watching of course to learn their version of seals, the rituals which were as complex as anything Sakura ever seen. Only now did she truly see the brilliance of Naruto to not only understand this information, but use it as well. She finished reading another book before grabbing another. This was going to be a good day for her.

Naruto looked at Deidara who was creating clay constructs and blowing them up. Each time i would bring a smile to his face. When he sensed Naruto come near he turned to him.

"What do you want", asked Deidara.

Naruto put his hands behind his back as he walked up to Deidara looking at the smouldering crater left in the ground.

"I believe that you wished to know something on the moth in my palm from when the hounds came", said Naruto.

Deidara sat on a nearby stone as he looked at Naruto. He then showed him the mouths on his hands.

"I think you can see why it caught me by surprize", said Deidara.

Naruto nodded as he looked at the mouths on Deidara's hands, with their tongue wiggling around.

yeah I can see it, I have two moves that both use the mouth. Y'Golonac Scream, and Y'Golonac bite. You seen what the scream does, the bite leaves a wound that will never ever heal, Though there are ways around it as Orochimaru found out", said Naruto.

Deidara nodded as he thought that tid-bit of information over. There was only one question in his mind.

"Who is Y'Golonac, un", asked Deidara.

Naruto chuckled. Before answering.

"Y'Golonac takes the form of a bloated man with no head and mouths on his palms. He is the God of perversions, unfortunately he represents every perversion, even the ones of the criminally insane. To the point other cults to Great Old Ones find him disgusting. And keep in mind, there have been cults who have done unspeakable things with Shoggoths to have children with just a fraction of their powers", said Naruto.

"Ok, So if he's the god of perversions and stuff then why does he have mouths on...OH GOD THATS DISGUSTING", screamed Deidara as he realized exactly what they could be used for.

The image was so vivid and horrible he almost found his own hands repulsive for a moment.

"If you are thinking what I think you are, I can promise you it is tame compared to what Y'Golonac really does. See why most cults tend to shy away from him", asked Naruto.

"You know I was going to ask if you could teach me that move. Now though, I think I'm fine with explosions, un", said Deidara.

Naruto nodded.

"I can understand that, truth be told, I don't like using the moves that much. But they are just so useful sometimes I don't really have a choice", said Naruto.

Deidara shrugged.

"Well I still don't think I want to learn it, anyway I need to get back to work. After all great art never sleeps", said Deidara.

Naruto nodded as he flew away. He was beginning to like having Deidara and Sasori around, they were such interesting Characters.


	79. The Snake Deciples Minions

**Chapter 79 The Snake Deciples Minions**

Sakura looked at the wound on Dr. Shinno's arm. It was self inflicted, mostly to allow her a chance to practice her Medical Jutsu. Normally medic nins would use small animals, Dr. Shinno much prefered her to grow accustomed to a humans anatomy rather than an animal. Turth be told, Sasori dumped her with him as Sasori tended to matters himself, namely trying to becoming used to the idea of having multiple bodies. Sakura's hand began to glow a pale green color as she literally felt the wound in Dr. Shinno's arm. He merely watched.

"What do you sense", asked Shinno.

Sakura closed her eyes feeling around with her chakra into the wound.

"Everything, I can see youd veins moving blood, your cells moving and deviding", said Sakura.

Shinno nodded.

"Good, now take your chakra and add it to each cell actually participating in the healing process. Remember to much chakra and the cells cannot develop properly when split, to little and your patient could bleed out", said Shinno.

Sakura concentrated harder adding a small bit of medical chakra ntil the cells themselves started to divide faster, but not so fast that the new cells were deformed. Shinno's flesh knit back together slowly and he nodded as only a slight scar remained.

"Excellent work, With practice there won't even be a scr left, but that can wait", said Shinno.

He took out a mouse and injected it with poison, a relatively minor one.

"Now I want you to move the poison away from any major organs, keep it concentrated in that spot as long as you can and with your other hand use the syringe to remove it. Medical Chakra is good, but it is limited to your chakra. The old fashioned way does not. After a while I will show you how to remove the poison using Chakra, this method is useful for conserving chakra", said Dr. Shinno.

Sakura nodded as she placed her glowing hand above the mouse and began to concentrate.

Naruto looked at the now complete Whirlpool Village, it was alien in design, much like the interior of the Shinigami. Already were the clones setting various equipment inside several of the buildings. When Kin's team arrived with all taken from every singly Orochimaru base then the Village could be improved upon. If all went according to plan, then the most technologically advanced shinobi nation ever to exist would come to be. Though the weather proved a problem when moving sensitive equipment there was no other problems and Naruto was thankful for that.

However with everything nearing completion Naruto was now faced with several problems. One was getting the best and the brightest into the village, the other was keeping possibly mind shattering truths away from them so as to keep their sanity. Though those problems could wait. His major problem at the moment were Minato and Kushina. The Month was long over do, but since it was Minato's seal to be used to capture Danzo he would have to remain, which would only reopen the wound in reality when they left. The saving grace was that each were more than willing to help, Minato had helped Naruto fine tune his own Flying Thunder God technique as well as offer to teach Naruto the Rasengan. Which proved to be trivial. As Naruto had the memories of the spiraling ring in his mind, he had been able to master the Rasengan in minutes, much to Minato's surprize. Though it lacked the destructive power of the spiraling ring, it was much safer to use in close quarters combat. Though Naruto found he prefered the Spiraling Ring as he had grown accustomed to it long ago, still it was not without it's merits.

After seeing it Naruto asked Minato a request that surprized him slightly. He asked if he could teach it to Sasuke and Sakura on her free time from puppeteering and medical jutsu. While he found this a bit odd, he trusted Naruto's judgement. So Sasuke now found himself in the most unusual position of technically being the Fourth Hokage's student and finding a new found hatred for water baloons.

"These damn things won't pop", said Sasuke.

Minato chuckled a bit. Before he demonstrated what needed to be done. Again focussing on rotation, or more specifically reverse rotation, a concept Sasuke found both confusing, and intriguing. When it was explained to him he was able to finally make some progress, but still the stupid thing refused to pop. He threw the balloon at a tree in frustration where it popped on contact landing in the damp grass near the several other balloon remains that he had thrown previously. It was therapeutic. But apparently Minato had somehow been able to gain more water balloons than a grown man should ever have, if he wasn't married Sasuke would find it a little suspect, but he pushed on. After all the remains of the tree where Minato demonstrated the move was more than enough motivation to learn this thing.

Naruto watched the show with amusement, but he had more pressing concerns at the moment, namely...

*BOOM!

...Namely finding something to keep Deidara preoccupied. Hard to be a hidden vilage when the surrounding area was mostly made up of scorched craters, especially considering the frequency it rained. So he flew to the visible mushroom cloud in the distance.

Kin and her clones had ransacked several empty bases that once belonged to Orochimaru, taking every scrap of material and documents along the way. And they had yet to find Kabuto. his next base was the last one she knew of, and it was not exactly inviting. This base was built underground, the only way in or out was a single ladder hidden among a pile of boulders. She watched as the clones effortlessly moved one of the boulders aside to reveal the ladder to take them down into the base. Though instantly she was wary. Unlike the other bases, this one had working power, meaning Kabuto was more than likely here. Despite the power the place was still in ruins. She comanded several clones to stay up top incase anything or anyone tried to escape. As she walked through the base the sensors in her mask let her know someone was here, and by the way the sound was, it seemed they were talking. sing all the stealth training they had, they snuck into the room to try and see who were these three mystery Ninja with Kabuto. Kin peeked around the corner and saw them. One she recognized. It was Karin, another of Orochimaru's scientists, or doctors. Kin never really paid attention. The others were strange. One had blue hair and razor sharp teeth and seemed to be bored out of his mind yet strangely cautions of a door on the far side of the room. There was no sign of Kabuto himself, nor the mystery third person. She could hear what was being said, apparently Karin was berating the boy with razor sharp teeth for some reason or another. The boy himself was complaining.

"Asshole, Does that shit to us. Says he could get me the sword, but there was no freaking sword, or even a body. Then puts this thing on us", said the boy to himself as he scratched his neck.

"Shut up about that stupid sword. It's all you fucking talk about. Get over it. We have more stuff to worry about right now", said Karin.

The boy flipped her off causing her to punch him. To Kins surprize when her hand impacted with his head, only liquid splashed around. His head reformed though it did so very, very slowly. WHen it fully reformed he started rubbing his neck as if in pain before grumbling.

"What was that Suigetsu", asked Karin angrily.

He said nothing. Karin glared at him before ignoring him completely. After a while Kin raised an eyebrow. She was thinking through everything she knew about Karin, she was supposed to be a chakra sensor, and a very good one. Why hadn't she detected her or the clones yet. At first Kin believed it might have something to do with her technically being dead, and the clones being clones. Then she thought maybe it was the Chakra armor they all wore. Either way, this information could prove useful. She motioned for the clones to come closer to take them by surprize, then a roar was heard. the two didn't even flinch.

"Man, I don't know what Kabuto is doing to Jugo. But I'm glad it's not me this time", said Suigetsu.

Karin hushed him.

"If he hears you he's going to start with you next", said Karin.

Suigetsu seemed nervous but he nodded. When he did Kin saw something on his neck, on the spot he rubbed earlier. It was a chakra repressor seal. It started to make sense. Kin deduced that if he had the seal then Karin must have one as well, it would explain why she could not sense them. Taking this into account it was apparent that they did not come with Kabuto willingly. Meaning that these two and the mysterious Jugo were slaves. Considering everything, it pointed to Kabuto leaving Orochimaru, now she only had to figure out why. This could also be good for her, if they were slaves then they might be willing to help capture Kabuto, and then she could just get them to come with her to the Whirlpool Village to remove the seals, while they were kept for questioning. It could work. Kin flicked her fingers to the roof causing the other clones to nod.

They tool to the walls walking up them until they made it to the ceiling where they were now upside down. They snuck into the room still not being noticed by the two. They were careful. Kin then looked behind her and flicked her fingers forward. The clones stormed the room. Karin and Suigetsu immediately stood and prepared themselves as the clones surrounded them. They were severely limited to use their jutsu. They began to call for help. Kin walked out and just watched them. She looked up at the clones still on the ceiling and nodded. They each nodded back before spreading out.

Karin and Suigetsu were forced to the ground by the clones who held Kunai launchers at them. immediately Kabuto walked through the room. He looked ready to fight but some of the clones on the ceiling all landed on or near him leaving him motionless. The rest of the clones walked into the room he came out to secure Jugo.

"What is the meaning of this", screamed Kabuto.

Kin walked up to him and lifted his head by his hair, inspecting it before nodding.

"Get them tied up", said Kin.

Immediately the clones tied them up with ninja wire and chakra rope just to be sure. The other clones walked into the room with an unconcious Jugo on a stretcher who was also tied up. They placed him next to the others. Kabuto looked at the clones with distaste obviously trying to find some way out of this situation. Kin leaded in front of his to look into his eyes. Her mask would hide her face. Kin smiled as she realized just how well this situation was going.

"Kabuto Second in command for Orochimaru, did you defect, if so why", asked Kin?

Kabuto seemed genuinely shocked but he did not speak. In fact it was Karin who did.

"Yes, he did. He was mad about Orochimaru changing after worshiping that snake god thing", said Karin quickly.

Kin nodded, she suspected as much, she knew full well of Orochimarus habits involving Yig. Perhaps she could use that to her advantage.

"Yig, father of Serpents. Orochimaru worships him, which means he turned his ninja into a cult, I take it you did not approve Kabuto", asked Kin?

"No, his plans have changed to much for my likening, He is no longer Orochimaru", said Kabuto.

Kin nodded.

"And these three", asked Kin.

"I wasn't about to leave without some back up. I only had to find the right motivation", said Kabuto with a smile.

"The Seal", asked Kin?

Kabuto nodded.

"Alright, squad A strip this place clean of every bit of useable information and equipment, Squad B knock these clowns out, we'll get them back to base for further questioning", said Kin.

The clones and saluted before they began to follow their orders. Kabuto looked up to Kin, his eyes squinting.

"Who are you people", asked Kabuto.

"The CDA", said Kin just as a clone bashed the back of kabuto's head with the butt of his Kunai launcher knocking him out. They proceeded to do the same to the others.

"You could have used sedatives", said Kin.

"Limited amount, based on Jugo's file more sedatives will be needed for him. This way may be more barbaric but it is effective", said a clone.

Kin nodded, it wasn't like she cared about Kabuto. She looked at the four on the ground, this was a little to easy. She then saw something in Kabuto's hand. She lifted it to examine it. It was a thin metal cylinder with a button. She smirked before looking to Kabuto.

"Self Destruction huh, to bad you didn't push it in time", said Kin as she broke the device.

What she didn't know was that the button indeed was pushed, but it was not a self destruct button. In the shadows of the bases lower levels, several glass tubes began to open. A humanoid from dropped to the ground from each of the tubes along with strange green fluids. The creatures began to crawl into a standing position and hiss as snake-like tongues flicked from their mouths. Their Silver hair flowed as they ran, snakes emerged from their naval coiling around them to appear as a tail, and if one were to look closely they would note the creatures faces were remarkably similar to Kabuto's, the beasts hissed as they flicked their tongues and spread around the base. Kabuto's experiments had awoken.

Kin watched as the clones began sealing away equipment. She still found everything way to easy. She was drawn from her thoughts by the clones collectively stopping and becoming cautious. Kin raised an eyebrow.

"Whats wrong", asked Kin?

"A small team of clones were just eradicated", said a clone.

"By what", asked Kin?

"Don't know", said the clone.

Kin immediately got to her mask as she pressed the button on its side.

"Attention all squads, we have trouble. Keep on the lookout, If you see anything take it out, we have enough hostages", said Kin.

She received several replies from clones confirming they were going to follow her orders. She took out some of her Senbon needles as she waited for something to happen. Her radio statced.

"This is Beta Squad, we just caught a glimpse of what we are up against, but it got away. It moved fast. Chakra came off its back similar to the jump jets", sad the clone.

Kin raised an eyebrow, how were they able to do that. As she thought a large amount of liquid oozed down to the floor. Kin aimed her hand at it, preparing to use sonic attack. Immediately the liquid changed into what looked like Kabuto but with snake-like features. Its hand turned into an axe and began to attack. While slightly shocked at first Kin sent out a sonic blast at the creature as soon as she shook herself from her shock. The creature liquified but turned to normal in less than a second. The creature hissed at her. In response Kin activated her jump jets to get away from the beast to get a better shot at it, but strange tubes busted from the things back and it did the same. Kin wasting no time threw a sendon at the beast. It replicated mid air and hit the creature in it's eye several times. It slowed but quickly pulled out the needles as it's eye began to heal. She noted that hiding from the creature was near impossible, she realized that the creature was showing the same liquefying techniques as Suigetsu. It stood to reason it had Karins Chakra sensing clones had tried to subdue the beast with sword arms, claws, and tentacles but the creatures liquid body made it difficult.

Kin watched as the beast stalked her. While slowly waving her fingers around manipulating the melody arm. She began creating waves of infrasound to low to hear. Ahs watched as the best swayed slightly as it stalked her but did not stumble. She changed the pattern on her fingers feeding in low-level wind jutsu to manipulate it perfectly, the beast's eyes widened. It vomited blood and it's ears were bleeding. Kin took her chance and jammed a senbon right into the beasts spine, severing it just below the chest. The creature slumped forward. It began to crawl around using it's arms, but it's legs were dead. The extra weight made it difficult for the creature to do much. Kin then flicked her finger. A small bit of win chakra flew towards the needle still in the beasts spine and began to ring. She watched as the beast looked in all directions trying to figure out which of the many illusions was the real Kin. It would swipe it's claws to the left or right. Kin only watched the poor beast, until the hollow tubes came back. They dislodged the needle and the creature began levitating with the chakra thrusters on it's back. Even with their regenerative speed healing a spinal wound would take time.

The clones were much to busy with the dozen other beasts that emerged from the ventilation shafts of drains to help Kin as much as now hovering beast flew toward Kin swinging it's axe like arm Kin used her own chakra thrusters to move away faster than she would be able to on her own. The Beast hissed as the snake emerging from its navel flew toward kin. Wasting no time she ducked to the side and threw more senbon at it. The snake's head was now stuck in a wall by the needles. Kin stomped on it destroying the head causing the beast to shriek in pain. It bared it's snake-like fangs as it flew back to her. Kin only lifted her hand to the beast and created a blast of sound to push the beast into and then through a wall. It's body liquified but not fast enough. When it reformed it was somewhat deformed before it hissed and flew off. Kin smirked as she went to go help the other clones.

They were faring much better as they had numbers on their side. Several of the beast had fled and only a few remained. Kin used her Chakra Thrusters to slam one into a wall. It destroyed a piece of her armor, but since it bled on it as well the armor began to heal itself. Kin punched the beast in its head, using her sonic palms as she did to liquify the beasts head, but not in the wa the creature likely ad intended. The now headless corpse dissolved into a puddle of red ichor. The other creatures shrieked in response before they all fled. Liquefying through drains to escape. Kin looked at her team.

"Get the prisoners out of here, salvage what you can, be quick", said Kin.

They nodded. And moved quickly. They made it out of there in under five minutes all being cautious of the snake beasts returning. Once the last clone made it to the top of the ladder Kin looked to them.

"Bring it down", said Kin.

The clones started to take different spots around the pile of boulders before they stood still. After a moment the ground below them started to shake and a fissure appeared. The stoned fell as the secret base was destroyed below them from the resulting cave in. She looked to the clones and nodded, which they returned.

"Lets get home", said Kin.

As they left none noticed that puddles of liquid rose from between the piles of stones .


	80. Puppet Making

**Chapter 80 Puppet Making**

Deidara looked at Naruto's gift. It was given to him in exchange for not destroying the outlining parts of the village. It was a very special set of full body chakra armor. It covered everything even his face. It had a special scope to replace his own in the visor. But what Deidara really like were the interconnecting tubes that would both feed clay into Deidaras hands and then use the clay to coat the armor. This would turn Deidara into a walking explosion, but the materials would keep him safe inside using special seals and materials so as to be unaffected by the force or heat. A large hatch on his chest would also allow him to create his clay constructs whenever he wished. Deidara was beyond happy with his gift, but he still wanted to let his art be seen for the briefest of seconds by someone.

So he decided to ask Naruto for anything he could do, a mission of sorts to test out his new suit. As it just so happened he did. Apparently there was some legend of an unusual Sea Monster in the Land of the Sea, Naruto believing it could be connected in Eldritch Forces asked if Deidara could investigate it. Deidara agreed, Naruto then put a seal of Deidara's Chakra armor. The Seal was for the flying thunder god. In the event that if the sea monster is some Eldritch creature Naruto would be able to get there instantaneously being he was immune to insanity. Either Way Deidara did not care, he had a set of Armor to test out.

Sasori's Scorpion body looked down at the armless boy on the table. Zaku if He remembered correctly. He grabbed the arms that were to be attached to the boy. They were vertebrates, similar to Sasori's old puppets such as Crow. The design was intentional. By adding flexibility to the arms, it would allow Zaku to change the pitch of his sonic attacks with the tubes in his arms modified for added flexibility as well as miniature Flamethrowers similar to the ones in Sasori's scorpion body. Herbert stood next to Sasori examining the arms, adding metal plating for added strength around each vertebrae of each of the arms. The fingers were wood with inch long claws made of steel and shaped like the tips of kunai knives. Useful in that a small coating of a rubber on the palms and fingertips so that whatever was held would not slip from Zaku's grasp.

They were a simple yet effective design. Sasori looked at the body. Rigor mortis had set in long ago, but the body was still well-preserved. Sasori moved the stiff body so as to cut open the shoulders. He began adding joints necessary to attach the arms. Each part was attached by Sasori, who's dexterity with his fingers allowed him to complete the process in moments. Herbert then attached the arms moving the thick blood that oozed out so as not to get in the way. Next Sasori carved seals into each vertebra with a white hot knife. Once done he allowed an iron thick ink to stay in the groves making sure that not a drop ran over. Once done hot air from Sasori's Scorpion body's palms allowed the ink to stay. He then added the chakra. The seals would allow Zaku to feel the arms, while the feeling would be muted somewhat , it would be useful. Finally Sasori's job was done. He sat off to the side. Herbert then removed a vial from his cloak and a syringe. He took the Syringe and put it in the vial, sucking up the Reagent. He walked over to the body and lifted it. He stuck the needle into Zakus spine and pumped the liquid into his body. He then put the syringe to the side. He watched as several clones took the body away to put it in the holding cells until Kin arrived. Even with his arms he would be unable to leave. As the clones left Herbert heard The sound of a sudden gasp of air, followed by the sound of Zaku's screams.

Sakura grabbed another piece of wood and fastened it into place. She was creating her own puppet. A surprisingly complex puppet. Sasori had his Hiruko body watching, but said nothing. This was an important part of the art form. He would not help her as for the puppet to truly be her own she would have to make it herself. Sasori only showed her how to build a puppet and prepare it. This process would also teach her puppet maintenance for latter. He turned his head to look at the Puppet she had built earlier. It was a humanoid one with a head reselling Crow, no doubt she used the design after seeing Kankuro. Sasori threw it to the side and told her to make the puppet her own. She did not complain in the slightest. Currently her newest puppet was still Humanoid, but feminine in appearance. It was a simple puppet from first glance, but more detail revealed deception. Wooden links created a vine like pattern for retractable tentacles of sorts that came from the palms Hidden in the forearms. Each link had small metal spikes she attached on herself. Sasori found the idea ingenious. It increased the puppets range significantly by about thirty feet, and the poison chosen by Sakura was quite the concoction. The puppets motif was very plant like, it suited the girl.

Next came the puppets head. It was still very Humanoid, but had two bulbs on the side of it's head resembling hair buns that would unfold into a metal flower that could launch Senbon in any direction. The eyes were also important, for they contained small devices to launch very small and very thin needles coated in poison. The puppets fingers housed retractable blades coated with the same poison. Once Finished Sakura proudly showed Sasori her new Puppet. He nodded. It was a fair-sized puppet, only slightly taller than Sakura herself. It had carvings in it resembling ivy vines.

"An interesting design, very much useful for both long-range offense and stealth, as well as some close-range counter measures. I am beyond impressed. Now all that must be done is to name her", said Sasori.

Sakura looked at the puppet that she was very prod of before a smile graced her face.

"Ivy, it's simple but also a perfect description of what it can do", said Sakura.

"Ivy, yes a good name. Congratulations are in order Sakura, it is a beautiful puppet", said Sasori.

Sakura beamed. Her smile nearly from ear to ear.

Sasori nodded. He truly was impressed with the design, and was now no longer regretting Naruto asking him to teach Sakura, she was an interesting student.

"Now that you have a puppet the true training begins", said Sasori.

Sakura only nodded. Her fingers flexed causing Chakra strings to attach to her new puppet. Ivy lifted to her feet.

Sasuke had finally popped the balloon, after a week of non stop training he has done it. Now he had to do it again, to a rubber ball. And when he threw it it did not pop like the water balloons, so it was hardly satisfying and only served to increase his anger. In the end he took to throwing them followed by a kunai to pop it. It made him feel much better.

"You know, you really do have anger issues", said Minato.

"And you're dead, we all have our problems", said Sasuke.

"I never died. Now your me died, but I'm sill alive. Hell if what Naruto told me about the multiverse I am probably alive in a lot of places", said Minato.

"Hn"

"See I don't know what that means", said Minato in jest.

"It mean, nevermind", said Sasuke as he concentrated on the rubber ball.

Minato just put his hands behind his head and watched. He laughed a few times at Sasuke's random spouts of anger. He reminded Minato so much of both Kakashi and Obito that it was scary. But for now it was something to laugh at. He would ait to give Sasuke a hint, after all he had enough rubber balls to last all week.

When Deidara arrived at the Land of the Sea he found he was being looked at. A lot. Not surprizing considering his armor, but it was starting to piss him off. He was only seconds away from exploding, quite literally when he saw a bandaged girl on the beach. She hid under the docks seemingly away from the world. Deidara ignored her but there was something about the girl he found odd, he just could not put his finger on it.

Deidara shrugged before leaving on his way to figure out something. Maybe he could blow up a few buildings to release some stress. Some rather idiotic bandits he encountered on the way here could only go so far. Though he did find it funny to see there faces when they were ripped apart by a clay bird. Then the fools attacked the bird and ended up as a pile of dust.

"True art", said Deidara to himself as he began to reminisce.

He shook his head, he was here he might as well start looking for some information, he could always raise the village to the ground latter. For now he had a Sea Monster to find. Deidara walked up to the beach and opened the hatch on his chest. A large portion of clay came out and Deidara moulded it into the shape of a large whale. He stood on it's back as it swam off. He saw the bandaged girl again who watched him with curiosity but once again he ignored her.

Naruto looked down at the map before him he turned his attention back to Xel who merely nodded. He looked at every dot that was on the map, there were many. Xel sat down crossing his arms.

"So what do you think", asked Xel.

"It is dangerous, really dangerous. There is a reason we limited the Reagents use, but the benefits are just as interesting as the consequences. It could work, but free will is the problem", said Naruto.

"True my lord, but you do seem to have a gift for turning others to our side, even indirectly", said Xel.

Naruto shrugged.

"So these are the grave sites for every single A and S rank ninja to ever live. To summon an army like that could be useful. But the dangers", said Naruto.

"We could limit ourselves somewhat. Give the ones we know cannot control to the Puppet master, let him turn them into puppets, the others can be a great addition", said Xel.

"I'm surprized you came up with this Xel, usually your plans are more based around rituals in the Necronomicon. This seems like something Herbert would come up with", said Naruto.

"It was an offhand comment by the scientist that gave me the spark to realize what could be done with the dead, it was when he spoke of raising the swordsman and the ice boy. To be honest I am surprized he has not come up with a similar plan", said Xel.

Naruto shrugged.

"Well I know a few who assuredly will go to Sasori for puppet making, the others I'm not so sure about", said Naruto.

Xel nodded.

"I can send forth your clones to gather their corpses, where do you wish to start", asked Xel.

"We start with the ones to become Sasori's puppets, it will be safer that way. Worry about resurrection later. I have a specific idea on who to get first for Sasori", said Naruto.

His finger fell to point at one spot on the map. When Xel saw which one it was he smiled his toothed smile, even Samehada squirmed with excitement. For Naruto's finger had fallen to the grave site of Madara Uchiha.


	81. The Great Cult

**Chapter 81 The Great Cult**

The clones had made it to the Land of Demons. It was a wretched place filled with more cultists than they ever wished to see. When they arrived they were encountered by Jashinists and attacked the clones. The battle was over quickly. The clones looked aheadat the first village in the lands. At its gates was a troubling statue depicting three figures. In the center was a depiction of a faceless man carved from obsidian, it depicted Jashin, the Shadowed man, A massive serpent curled around Jashin it was made from more traditional stone. The snake was to represent Yig, father of Serpents. Finally perched at the base of the statue was a winged humanoid with tentacles for a face. It depicted Cthulhu.

"Two Great Old Ones and an Outer God, and their cultists are working together", said a clone.

"It is troubling, the seers and psychics are the most effected by the Threshold of Dreams, they have flocked here bringing Cthulhu's teachings with them. Orohimaru brought Yig, and the Jashinists brought the Shadowed man. All to form the Great Cult as they call it. If we don't stop this Cthulhu will have more than just Star Spawn at his side when he rises", said another clone.

Their eyes turned to the remains of the village. It was in ruins with bodies hung from the ruins and impaled on trees, punished for refusing to submit to the Great Cult. The clones walked through the village searching for anything of use. If this cult got their hands on any tomes of Eldritch lore it could spell the end of all things far sooner than expected. Luckly it seemed as if Wilbur Whateley had not come here. No clued to show that anyone brought any of Yog-Sothoths teachings with them. Though it only begged the question as to where Wilbur was. He was by far the most dangerous bein on the planet, and an enemy who ould not be ignored. Even with an incomplete Necronomicon his power far surpassed any Ninja, his power over Time and Space wold also be a problem. It made him practically immortal, though so long as the Great Cult never got their hands on his Necronomicon all was well. One thing good about Wilbur was, even though he had the key to summon the Eldritch forces he would refuse to do anything if his father was not involved. He would want Yog-Sothoth to destroy the world.

However if these cultists got their hands on his book, it would end disastrously. The clones pushed those thoughts from their minds, for now the had to assess exactly how dangerous this Great Cult was.

Kakashi stealthily snuck through the mansion. He had used several seals to put his chakra so low that even the best chakra sensor would be unable to sense him. It was a precaution he took careful not to put it to low. Without access to Chakra he would have to sneak around the old fashioned way. He made his way through the house easily avoiding detection. He had slowly made his way to his Hokage's looked as Danzo slept. He was almost tempted to put a knife through his heart, but he had a mission to do. He carefully reached into his pocket and took out the wrapping with the seal on it. He deactivated one of the seals on himself. Just enough to do what he was doing next.

He put his hand to the seal and added some chakra to it. He took his lightly lowing hand and put it to Danzo's chest. Slowly the seal was inked into his skin. Kakashi then lifted his forehead protector and looked. He did several hand signs and pushed a small amount of Chakra into the mark It vanished, hidden by a simple but effective genjutsu that Kurenai helped him make. It was so well made it even fooled his Sharingan. He nodded, there would be no way Danzo would see it coming. He quickly got out of the mansion taking the same way he came in. Once he made it outside he took out his book and walked nonchalantly down the streets giggling to himself at random intervals.

His job was now done, all that was needed was for them to tell Naruto that everything was ready, it shouldn't be difficult. In fact when Kakashi saw a blonde cat in a tree wink at him, he knew Naruto probably already knew. He idly wondered if Jiraiya had made progress finding and convincing Tsunade. He shrugged as he made his way down the street.

Jiraiya made his way into the bar he had heard his old teammate was spotted. He walked up to the door and was ready to enter when he heard a sound that made him smile.

"Oink"

He entered the bar. Sure enough he saw little Tonton in familiar arms. Jiraiya lifted his arm and waved. This caught the attention of Shizune who at first smiled then flinched as her gaze slowly went over to the sound of someone beating their fists on a table.

"I said leave the bottle"

"I'm sorry mam, but you are already finishing your fifth bottle", said a waiter.

She grumbled. Jiraiya walked over to the table but did nothing but stand still. Shizune seemed nervous.

"Long time no see, Hime", said Jiraiya.

Tsunade sighed. She turned to glare at Jiraiya.

"What do you want", asked Tsunade.

"I was just in the neighborhood when I heard that a certain blonde was making a mess of things, so I figured it as you and thought I'd come and see how you were doing", said Jiraiya.

"Bull", said Tsunade.

Jiraiya sighed, this was not going to be easy, well maybe it would, but it would defiantly be a headache. He sat across from Tsunade who just stared at him.

"Well", she said as she took a gulp of sake.

"The Old Man sent me to get you, I assume you have heard of the state of Konoha", asked Jiraiya.

"No, havent heard anything about nothing", slurred Tsunade.

"Orochimaru Invaded", said Jiraiya.

Tsunade froze she put her bottle back onto the table before she looked at Jiraiya. She said nothing.

"Sensei lost his arm in the attack, was in a coma for a while, but he got better. Danzo took over made it hard to leave the village after a fail assassination attempt cased a village wide lockdown. He even labeled Minato's legacy a missing nin", said Jiraiya.

Tsunade's eyes went wide for a moment she only looked at Jiraiya in disbelief.

"Thats not all, Naruto escaped the village, on a giant mechanical flying skull, probably built it himself. Kids smart really smart", said Jiraiya.

"Wait...That skull everyone been talking about. Was made by a kid", asked Tsunade.

"Yep, and thats not all. Danzo made Naruto a missing nin for a medical breakthrough one that puts everything we know to shame", said Jiraiya.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya seriously for a moment before downing the rest of the Sake. She then put the bottle down and breathed heavily.

"Didn't ever think the kid would become a medic-nin", said Tsunade smiling.

"He didn't, he considers himself a scientist or scholar. Kids probably smarter than you, me, and Orochimaru combined", said Jiraiya.

Shizune just focused on her master. Not thinking of what to say, but was pleasantly surprized by Tsunade's behavior.

"So what did the kid make, cure for cancer", asked Tsunade.

Jiraiya shook his head. He knew this next revelation would probably have quite the reaction on his old teammate.

"He made a formula, calls it the reagent. It...Well it brings the dead back to life", said Jiraiya.

Silence. Even the other patrons of the bar were silent from something coming off Tsunade. None of them knew exactly what it was. It wasn't killing intent, it was just, something. Jiraiya looked at Tsunade's face who only stared wide eyed back at him, her face frozen into one of shock. Shizune was much the same, not sure if she heard Jiraiya correctly.

"What?" asked Tsunade softly.

"Danzo got his hands on it, judging from what we have heard he can't get the stuff to work. But Naruto has found a way to bring the dead to life, without sacrifice", said Jiraiya.

Tsunade closed her eyes. She focused her mind on burning out every ounce of alcohol in her body. When she opened them she was sober, more sober than she had been in a long time.

"One last thing. The reason I'm telling you this. You see the Old Man is trying to get Danzo off the Hokage seat and get you on it, he wants Naruto to return home", said Jiraiya.

What happened next was a shock to everyone involved. Not in a million years could Jiraiya have predicted this reaction. Tsunade reached down and held onto the necklace around her neck. She stared off into space for only a moment before looking at Jiraiya.

"Lets go", she said.

Kin had arrived back at the base after a nonstop trek lasting days, one of the advantages to being dead. The clones had already handed over who knew how much of Orochimaru's medical equipment and documents. She escorted the clones carrying the prisoners herself. She brought them right to the Shinigami where more clones took them away. She sighed after that, until Konohamaru walked up to her.

"Good, you are back. Naruto has requested that I show you to where your old teammate is", said Konohamaru.

Kin's eyes widened as she smiled and gleefully followed Konohamaru. It was looking to be a good day.

Naruto tied each of the four unconscious prisoners to the floor sing chains that were nigh indestructible. Nothing short of a tailed beast would be able to escapee the chains. They were a simple design created by studying Kushina's jutsu. It proved that such strength could be replicated for what he had in mind. Xel stood next to him watching the four and being there for general unease in the prisoners.

Slowly one by one, they were given chemicals to wake up. The first to awaken was Karin who only groaned a bit before screaming at the sight of Xel. This helped the others wake up surprisingly quickly. Karin ws very very wary of Xel. Even sealed she should be able to see something, but Xel was entirely devoid of Chakra. When her eyes turned to Naruto she almost flinched. His chakra was the strongest she had ever seen. A waving maelstrom of blues, reds, and some purple that could not really be called Chakra. Whats more there was a strange fluctuation in it, as if something was hidden that she ould not see. It was unnerving.

"Naruto", said Kabut as he regained conciousness.

"So, several of Orochimaru's deserters. Interesting turn of events. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Naruto Uzumaki, creator of the CDA, and you are currently trapped in our greatest weapon, The Shinigami. A flying fortress with enough power to level a village. This is Xel, a Deep One, Keeper of Forbidden lore and scrolls older than the very land of which we stand", said Naruto.

"Whats going on here is you four are about to be interrogated by me, your knowledge on Orochimaru's habits can prove most useful. After that you will be detained" said Naruto.

Naruto noted Suigetsu was not paying attention. His eyes were focused on Xel more specifically on the Sword on Xels back.

"You know of Samehada then good. It to may prove useful", said Naruto.

Before anyone could say anything they watched in horror as Naruto's form changed into some beast with too many eyes, nine tentacles, and a purple aura that almost caused Karin to faint. Naruto walked up to each of them. He lifted all four arms and placed one on each of their heads. He drank their memories and sorted through it. The information was quite useful. It proved that Orochimaru was planning to capture both Sasuke and Naruto. He apparently wanted Naruto so that he could see the illusions of the Eyes of Azathoth and gaze once more at Yig.

The man was obsessed with Yig, to the point where shockingly,he had earned Manda's favor. Now the sadistic summon was no longer a threat to Orochimaru. Apparently Manda himself had seen, and been altered by Yig himself. That was worrisome. Naruto studied much of Manda, and he was undoubtably powerful, and at the rate of improvement, Manda was quickly crossing the threshold power where he was equal to Shukaku, possible greater. Should this continue he could pose a problem even against the likes of Dagon and Hydra. It was a long way off, but it was a defiant possibility.

Naruto shifted through their memories more as he came to many realizations. He dug deep until he took every thought and every memory they ever had. It wold prove useful. He took his hands from their heads and shifted back to normal. He turned to Xel.

"It seems Orochimaru is much more devoted to Yig than I originally thought. We need to keep that in mind. He formed an alliance with both Jashinists and a new Cthulhu cult. Together they form what they call the Great Cult. Each faction has a leader. The head of the Yig faction is Orochimaru, the Cthulhu faction is headed by the former leader of the Land of Demons named Shion, and the Jashinists are lead by our old friend Hidan, though it seems as if he keeps this information hidden from the Akatsuki. These three are high-profile targets on par with Wilbur Whateley, notify everyone of this new threat", said Naruto.

"Thy will be done my lord", said Xel as he left the room. Naruto looked back to the four.

"You will be detained for now, you will have company from time to time", said Naruto.

A squad of clones came to drag them to the cells below. Truthfully absorbing them into the CDA was a possibility, but it would be moot if they knew that was a possibility, they would lie. And Naruto hated lies. He would gauge their character, their faults, flaws, good sides, and he would see if they were worth the trouble.

Naruto left the room to check up on the newest project. He had been working on it ever sinc he found the lab in the sewers. A remarkably complex weapon of untold power. He looked down at the metal skeleton of the gun. It was still a long ways off, but it would be worth it. Yithian Technology was not easily replicated, and it could not be rushed. Naruto began to tinker with what he hoped would one day be a plasma cannon.

Sakura found that puppets were quite interesting to use. Her dextarity had been improved to near inhuman levels, and Ivy was quickly becoming herfavorite possession. She kept the puppet in a sealing scroll on her belt, made for easy use. She found that her hand would unconsciously grab the scroll as if to protect it, something Sasori said was a small sign she was on the road to becoming a great artist and puppeteer.

Sasori was training her in the intricacies of using puppets. He had showed her how more than any other technique, a puppet user had to always stay calm. If you got nervous your hands could shake and the performance would suffer, as he often put it. She took the lesson to heart and was currently doing several exercises to improve her dextarity. Simple ones such as flipping a coing between her knucles, drawing and writing, and wood carving very small figurines. It was a simle yet effective way to improve her preformance with puppets. When they would allow their puppets to fight, Sasori was always careful not to damage Ivy, always saying that a puppet master should never intentionally destroy a work of art by his students.

Sasori really was obsessed with art, and it had shown when he would use puppets with barely any weapons, and yet was still winning every single fight between them. Usually for these bouts, he would use his Scorpion body seeing as it had all the seals that contained a lot of puppets, both human and normal.

"you are improving quickly Sakura", said Sasori.

"Thank you Sasori-sensei", said Sakura.

Sasori nodded his face ever stoic.

"I suppose you do not wish to learn how to make human puppets", asked Sasori.

"Uhhh...no", said Sakura.

Sasori shrugged, but his face betrayed no emotion.

"Pity, in any event you have learned all I can teach you with standard puppet mechanics. Continue increasing your dexterity, practice with Ivy often. Make the performance your own, not a copy of mine. Should you require further assistance merely seek me out", said Sasori.

And like that he turned and left. Sakura still found his near emotionless state disturbing, but he was a good sensei. She idly wondered how Sasuke was doing with his training. If she remembered right he started improving a lot faster than before. Her hand unconsciously cradled the scroll where Ivy was as she left to go see how he was doing.

Sasuke was passed out on the ground, surrounded by the popped husks rubber balls. Minato was impressed, after finishing the second part and been told how the third part of the training went, he seemed to instinctively understand how to combine the two processes together. It was impressive, still thouh he was showing progress he had yet to finish the final part of the rassengan, though he was very close. He let Sasuke rest for now, he deserved it. Though he was probably going to be in for a shock if that spider crawling up his face decides to make a web there.

"AHHH", came a short scream followed by Sasuke smacking his own face, which caused the spider to jump an impressive distance to a nearby tree.

Minato smiled. Seems that spider would have to find another place to make it's web. He got up and walked to Sasuke who just laid there with his glasses in his hand.

"I must say I am impressed, you are so near to completing the rasengan. In such a short time to", said Minato.

Sasuke breathed heavily crushing his glasses, they fixed themselves in an instant.

"I hate glasses, balloons, and balls", said Sasuke more so to himself than anyone else.

"I already knew you hated balloons, though to hear you hate balls. What kind of man would you be without them", said Minato with a small chuckle.

"Please, shut up", said Sasuke.

Sasuke found staring at the clouds a very relaxing way to cool off and get his second wind. Well more accurately his fifth wind. He could see why Shikamaru found them so interesting. That one looks like a cow.

"Sasuke-kun", said the familiar voice of his pink haired teammate.

"Troublesome", said Sasuke.

His eyes widened for a second. He shook his head. Maybe cloud watching was not good for his health. He limply put his glasses back on before just laying down.

"Please Sakura, I know we are outside, but use your indoor voice, at least until the world decides to stop moving. Wait I think I'm dizzy, how long have I been asleep since I passed out", asked Sasuke.

Minato looked to the sky.

"You were up for three days, fell asleep for ten minutes", said Minato.

"What! Sasuke you need to get some sleep, you to Minato", said Sakura.

"I already am, I am just a shadow clone. Have been for some time. I leave one when I get ready to sleep. Sasuke here refuses to do so, so I just decided to see how long he would stay up. Reminds me of when I trained Kakashi, always was the oddball who over did it, going on about the flames of youth and such", said Minato.

Sasuke glared at him but said nothing. Though he was glad he did not live in that universe with insane Guy version of Kakashi.

"In any event, Sasuke is very close to using the Rasengan, I'd say after some sleep he'd be right as rain", said Minato.

As if by some strange coincidence the sound of thunder was heard and it began to rain. Minato chuckled before he dispelled. Sakura stepped under a tree, Sasuke only laid down. Sure the rain would be cold, sure he might get hypothermia, sure he would probably get sick, sure there was a small puddle that was forming around his head ready to drown him. So what, right now the ground had never been more comfortable.

Sakura lifted Sasuke and started to walk back to the village.

"You over do it you know", said Sasuke.

"No talk. Sleep", said Sasuke.

Sakura sighed. She started to realize that her boys may have been crazy. Well Naruto was defiantly crazy, and so was Sasuke now that she thought about it. She smiled, she probably wasn't far off either.

They dug deep. Each shovel full of dirt and the clouds above rumbled with thunder, as if nature itself was against the very act being performed now. Finally they hit it. They dug around the box and fastened roped to it.

"Heave", said the clone.

The pine coffin was raised into the air. Slowly pulled from the ground. Once on the surface it was opened. Laying in the box was one of the worlds most infamous ninja. Madara Uchiha. He was in surprisingly good shape. The clones began examining the body.

"Mangekyo Sharingan confirmed, and...Mokuton, what", said a clone.

All of the cloned looked at the body. Sure enough there were some physiological differences similar to the senju clan. Also there was a face on his chest.

"Huh, don't see that every day", said a clone poking at the face.

"True, but it could come in handy. Though why does Madara Uchiha have mokuton in the first place", asked another clone.

"Maybe he hasn't been as dead as long as we believe, it's a possibility", said the first clone.

"Oh my, ou guys are not going to believe this", said the clone checking Madara's eyes.

They went over to it. The clone had pushed a small bit of chakra into the eyes. The shape took the form of the rinnegan. They gaped.

"No way", said a clone.

The clone checking the eyes quickly took out a scroll and sealed away the body. He turned to the others.

"Bury the coffin, leave no trace we were here. Something big is going on and I do not like it", said the clone.

The others nodded. They quickly pushed the coffin back into the ground and filled the hole. The clone put away the scroll containing the body.

"What are you thinking"

The clone with the scroll looked one last time at the scroll before puting it away.

"Two things, one is that there is something going on that we have to know about, the other is that Sasori is probably really going to like his new puppet", said the clone.

Deidara sat on his clay whale. His head in his hand. He looked on the sea. Strangely there was not a cloud in the sky at the moment, which sucked because the endless blue of the sky and blue of the sea was really boring.

"If something does not happen in five minutes, I am going to dump several tons of alkaline metals into a village well", said Deidara.

He ment it in jest. He had no idea where to get that much highly reactive metals. Sure if he had it the explosion would be nice, but several tons of explosive clay would work just as well. He looked at the endless sea that did nothing to help his mood. He commanded his clay whale to turn around and search another area. Now he was going another direction in the endless blue. And right now he just wished something would happen. As it just so happened something did.

While looking idly to the side he say something leap out of the water. His whale stopped as he tried to process exactly what he just saw.

"Oh my god, it's a mermaid", screamed Deidara.

He could still see the shadow of the supposed mermaid under the water. He pointed at it.

"Follow that mermaid, un", said Deidara to his whale. It did just that.

Danzo looked on at the progress of replicating the reagent. So far all those resurrected by the incomplete formula would become mindless and violent beasts who were not much more than cannon fodder. Though their inability to tell friend from foe was troubling. The only thing they were not aggressive against were others that were undead. Danzo only watched as they shuffled around in their cages. He sighed. The nightmares were kept at bay thanks to his summons, but more an more he began to feel weary in his old age. However he could not stop, not when he was so close to uniting the world under Konoha's banner.

Even after some of the villagers began to despise him, it mattered little. As Hokage he had absolute rule, Hiruzen was the one who played diplomat, Danzo would play dictator. A necessary evil one he could do until he could perfect Naruto's formula and begin his campaign. Still the flying skull showed that the fox child was not to be taken lightly. He had the cunning of Orochimaru and striked more fear in Danzo's heart than Itatchi ever could. If the boy could build something like that without anyone noticing then there was no telling what else he could do.

Danzo looked away from the corpses, he could not bear to see leaf shinobi in that state, but it had to be done. For peace to reign sacrifice must be made. There was probably a spot in hell reserved for Danzo, but if he could accomplish his dream then it would all be worth it. At least he hoped so. Danzo left the room scratching at the unseen mark on his chest.


	82. The Return of the Zombies

**Chapter 82 The Return of the Zombies**

Sasori looked at the body before him Normaly he would not refuse himself to making a puppet from someone who he did not end with his own art, but for this one, he'd make an exception. Madara Uchiha, who somehow had both the rinnegan and the Mokuto, how could he pass that up. He took out his tool kit and began to work. His Hiruko and Kazekage bodies helping as well. This one would need special attention, and his Kazekae puppet had more than enough hands to finish this important puppet very quickly. This would be a special puppet, no additions, no traps. None were needed, and with Sasuke sharing the secrets of the Mangekyo Sharingan, Sasori would have a puppet to be reckoned with. He would have to thank Naruto later for this special gift.

Naruto sat in his office thinking over everything he had come to learn in the coming days. The revelations of the Great Cult, Madara Uchiha having two other blood lines he should not have. His body had yet to arrive for Sasori's puppet making. Already revelations of things showed that things were spiraling towards unknown territory. Something was going on before Madara died, and though he had collected the DNA and determined he died much later than previously thought, by way to many years. He was dead for maybe twenty years, probably less, and that revelation did not tell much.

However there were other problems to deal with. Despite being a somewhat minor threat comparatively, the Akatsuki were quite a thorn in Naruto's side. Word reached him that they were keeping tabs on the tailed beasts. Notably that two new members who were unknowns. Either way, they were rapidly growing as a dangerous force. To the point where a confrontation was coming fast. Naruto got out of his seat to head to the cells below.

On the bright side of things Danzo was sealed and Minato was ready for the word, but it would have to wait for just the right moment. Danzo had something that was needed, the Baku scroll. Perhaps the most important summons given the circumstances. Dream eaters. Once it was obtained he could present the scrolls to the other rookies. Either way there was more to worry about. Namely that in his cells, Naruto had five prisoners to deal with. Kin could handle Zaku, explain the situation to him. But right now, he had to talk to Kabuto. While in his mind Naruto learned quite a bit about the boy. One that could prove interesting.

Naruto sat in front of Kabuto's cell. He flipped the microphone to speak. For a while his eyes were drawn to both the Zero Tails and the Color. Understandable given their nature. Kabuto focused on Naruto, his face betrayed no emotion as he hid it behind a false smile, Naruto could easily change that.

"What do you want", asked Kabuto.

"You know, while I was in your head, I saw a lot of very interesting things Kabuto. All I want to do is ask you a question, one I already know the answer to but I would much rather hear it from you", said Naruto.

"And why would you want to do that", asked Kabuto with a smile.

"You see, I have a bad habit. I manipulate people, sometimes unconsciously. I do not like to do it, but I do, and I am very good at it. But that does not matter, what does is my question", said Naruto.

He moved closer to the wall to look Kabuto in the eye. The grin on his face made it appear as if he was quite interested in whatever Naruto would ask. If he only knew.

"Who are you", asked Naruto.

Kabuto seemed genuanly shocked by the question.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi..", said Kabuto before he was cut off by Naruto.

"Kabuto Yakushi, war orphan. Raised in Konoha Orphanage. Joined ROOT to become a deep cover agent. Defected to join Orochimaru, later defected Orochimaru after he became a Yig worshiper. Skilled medic, jonin level. Suffers from amnesia after an unkown incident when you were a child. I know all this, but it is does not answer my question. I will ask again, who are you", asked Naruto.

Kabuto said nothing. He opted to instead look at Naruto with feigned confusion, but his eyes betrayed his fear.

"Right there, I cn see it in your eyes. You know the answer to this question, but at the same tie you don't accept it. I will not leave without the answer. Now Who are you"

"Shut up", said Kabuto, with venom.

"Who are you", asked Naruto still showing no emotion himself.

"I said Shut up", said Kabuto.

"And I asked who are you, now answer me", said Naruto.

"Go away, now" said Kabuto as he hit the glass with his fist.

"Absolutely, once you answer the question", said Naruto.

"Leave me alone Naruto, or I swear...", he was cut off again.

"Who are You", asked Naruto just as calmly.

"I don't know", said Kabuto in anger.

Naruto smiled. He got up and walked to the glass looking at Kabuto who stared back with hate filled eyes.

"That is the correct answer. You don't know, you live your life with an identity crisis, you are not alone. Plenty of people have the same problem, and as such you are not special. You are a carbon copy. Whoever you work for becomes you, and because you no longer have Orochimaru you defect to find someone who can acknowledge your existence. Orochimaru did not do that for he began to concentrate solely on Yig, you disappeared into the shadows to find yourself. You took these three to find some way to find out who you are on your own terms, but your crisis makes those terms hazy at best, you need someone to follow, otherwise you are nothing. Thats how you see it anyway. Maybe one day you can put some semblance of a person together in that mind of yours, but maybe not. You fear that maybe you will never figure out just who you are. truth is it doesn't matter", said Naruto.

Kabuto recoiled and sat down on the ground. Still as a statue looking to the floor.

"You are a psychological mess Kabuto. Do you want to know exactly who you are, what we all are", asked Naruto.

Kabuto lifted his head up ever so slightly.

"We are insignificant, we are born, we live, then we die and some so not get the chance to do the first two. The universe does not care we are alive, it does not care we suffer, it doesn't not care about the good or the bad. It does not care what is fair or what is not. It is just there. It is the most uncaring an apathetic thing we live in, and in the end of all things, when there is nothing left, it will die to. And the other universes won't care as well", said Naruto.

He then leaned closer to the microphone.

"But we are still here, we matter to each other, we may be insignificant in the grand scheme of things, but we are also the only way for the universe to see itself. Every atom that makes us up was cooked in the heart of a star, and that in and of itself is a miracle. I don't care what the universe thinks, I think humanity is important, sure we are flawed, sure we could all die and nothing would change on a massive scale, but we are still here, we exist simply because life can exist. One day that will not be the case, but until then here we are, and you can be damn sure I am going to do everything in my power to keep it that way. Even you, with all your faults and problems are worth it, because where some see a race of violent half-filled beings who probably will be our own destruction, I see the future when we can evolve pass that to become something so much more", said Naruto.

He flipped the switch to turn off the microphone and walked away. Kabuto did not move from his spot. He sat with his head in his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs.

Sasuke had done it, he was rather proud of himself. Sure it took a week and a half, but he completed the rasengan. And he was impressed. To think something so powerful wasn't even complete. He looked at the tree that had been reduced to splinters before him, and he was proud of himself. He put his hands in his pockets and just looked at it.

"Well you have learned all I can teach you, and you got it fast. Maybe one day you can complete the rasengan, maybe Naruto can. But either way I'm proud of you Sasuke", said Minato.

"Thanks", said Sasuke.

Minato shrugged.

"So what now", asked Minato.

"Not sure, might go and see if Naruto will let me look at his copy of the forbidden scroll, never know when a kinjutsu will come in handy", said Sasuke.

"If you say so, I'm off. You need any help let me know, while I'm still here", said Minato.

"Sure", said Sasuke as he headed off towards the Shinigami.

As he walked Sasuke found the air grew denser. A thick mist slowly poured in the area. Sasuke froze for a moment as the air started to get cold.

"Eight points", spoke a voice in the mist followed by the sound of thunder.

Sasuke froze. He lifted out a kunai and began taking in shallow breaths. Then he heard laughing. The mist began to cler. Standing before him was a VERY messed up Zabuza and Haku who looked like he was made of ice.

"You should have seen the look on your face and the thunder, was a nice touch, helped with the drama, didn't even plan that out, just a happy coincidence. Nice glasses by the way", said Zabuza.

Sasuke did not move, he only stared at the two before him. The two who should be dead. True he knew Naruto resurrected them, true he was told about the reagent, but all logic was thrown through the window at that moment. Zabuza lifted his sword over his shoulder and looked down at Sasuke.

"So where is Naruto, I heard he got some new toys for the coup", said Zabuza.

Sasuke did not move.

"Are you ok Sasuke", asked Haku.

"He's fine", said Naruto who appeared from nowhere in a flash.

"So you got your old mans jutsu down, good. Where is the seal", asked Zabuza.

Naruto pointed to Sasuke.

"It's on Sasuke's shirt. Everyone has them so I can get to them in case of trouble", said Naruto.

Zabuza nodded.

"Ok, makes sense, so you are here now huh well I suppose that after what I heard about you going missing nin was true. What trying to take after your old friend Zabuza"

Naruto chuckled.

"No, just an unseen circumstance, it's being taken care of. So lets go inside, I think when you see what we got you can take the Hidden mist, once we have a new Hokage in place, you can ally with them", said Naruto.

"Sounds good to me", said Zabuza.

"It is good to see you again Naruto-kun", said Haku.

"You to Haku so how have things been", asked Naruto.

Haku began telling Naruto about there adventures since last they met, unknowingly leaving behind a still frozen Sasuke behind. Sasuke shook his head put away his Kunai and left to his room. He had forgotten how strange things get around Naruto.

Naruto stopped so that Zabuza and Haku could admire the village. They were impressed, though slightly at unease by the uninviting alien structures o the buildings.

"So you got yourself a village. Not bad, though you could probably do with different decorations", said Zabuza.

"It serves its purpose. Right now Whirlpool in at the height of technological superiority unseen in the world. A chimera of every single scientific breakthrough in these lands. With salvadged tech from the Land of Snow, the Sky village, the Hidden Mist, and every other village there is. All of it studied and improved to greatness. And considering the clones are copies of me and thus have my skills, including the memories of an S-rank ninja, we are the powerhouse of the elemental nations. I could unite the world without lifting a finger, but that would only breed mistrust and would sacrifice everything I have set out to accomplish against the forces of Cthulhu", said Naruto.

"Well i'm impressed, anyway everything is set for the takeover. Even got a new kage ready to take over, she's a bit on the crazy side of things, but she's one of the best", said Zabuza.

"I can imagine", said Naruto.

He looked up to the sky. Black clouds began to bellow from the sea.

"You know, we have been having a few problems with rain in these parts. Destroys some of out equipment, I got to thinking on how to fix it. My first thought was to implement a massive device similar to the one we found at the Land of snow to keep the weather at a manageable level. We have the schematics, but never actually did anything with them. So I got to thinking about my Chakra type, three elements. Wind, Water, and Lightning. I am attempting to combine them together to create what I call Weather Style. Progress is slow, and the rains still comes. We should get inside", said Naruto.

Deidara followed the mermaid all the way to the shore. He thought he lost it. He got off his whale and left it there. Blowing it up would only scare the creature. He moved around the beach. It was getting dark, and he had yet to find the creature. As far as Deidara was concerned this was a once in life time chance to capture the illusive creature, assuming it was still here. He stopped when he saw the same girl covered in bandages from before staying hidden. Though it was not done particularly well, he spotted her in an instant. He pointed to the girl causing her to flinch.

"Hey you", said Deidara.

The girl hid behind the tree.

"What", she screamed back.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but have you seen a mermaid, un", asked Deidara.

The girl poked her head from behind the tree with a confused look on her eyes.

"Are you serious", said the girl.

"Told you it sounded crazy", said Deidara.

"No I havent, now go away", said the girl.

"Well fuck, if you see it, let me know", said Deidara much to focused on finding the supposed mermaid.

The bandaged girl walked deeper into the forest being sure to stay away from the city. She was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Isaribi, where have you been", asked a man.

"Amachi, I-I was followed by a man on a clay whale", said Isaribi nervously.

"I see, so you didn't get the gold", asked Amachi.

"I couldn't"

The man glared at the girl.

"I guess you don't want to be cured" said Amachi.

"No, I'll do it, but that man said he was looking for a mermaid", Said Isaribi.

Amachi smiled.

"Is that so, well you just find the newest gold shipments, I'll take care of him. Now go", said Amaci.

Isaribi wasted no time as she ran off. Amachi walked back towards the see when he saw the man search the area before leaping on a clay whale to go back out to sea. He were a full bid suit of armor, it appeared very technologically advanced, Amachi smiled. He could use something like that, after all this man did not seem dangerous. If only he really knew.

Naruto sat with Zabuza and Haku continuing to tell tales since their absence. So far the only shock was finding out Xel had Samehada. Zabuza let it go, though he was somewhat angered by the fact. Kisame was born to use that sword, and he lost it to a fish. Oh the irony.

"So Xel kept the sword, it had proven useful, though drinking to much psionic energy had given it the ability to speak", said Naruto.

"Relly, I always thought it could talk", said Zabuza.

Naruto nodded. It was understandable, considering the nature of the sword.

"I have recently been looking into acquiring the other swords, mostly for study's sake, but I also promised Deidara he would get to use Shibuki", said Naruto.

"Yeah, give an S-rank missing nin with an explosion fetish a sword that uses explosions. You really are insane", said Zabuza.

"Not at all, I just like keeping anyone who is willing to help me happy and powerful, can you think of anyone better than Deidara to use Shibuki", asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I can. But I see the reason for it, I don't like it but I won't stop you. I know this whole fighting squid head thing is important, so about the takeover", said Zabuza.

"Right, we have a few squads of clones to accompany you. We will bring the weaponry with us. I plan on helping any way I can, as such I am sending Sakura and Sasuke with you, I will be going as well. This is much to important for me not to be there. Once there I default to your command, my resources, soldiers, and summons are yours to command", said Naruto.

Zabuza nodded.

"Good, we'll meet up with Mei, she's the one chosen to be the new Mizukage, I'd do it, but I'm kind of dead. I'm pretty sure it would be illegal", said Zabuza.

"I think it is Zabuza-sama", said Haku.

"What about you Haku", asked Naruto.

"I am to take out high profile targets. Our main focus is the Mizukage, Yagura", said Haku her voice with venom at the mention of Yagura.

Naruto nodded.

"Intel says he's the Jinchuriki for the Three tails, which is the main reason I am coming. I want him captured and brought here. The Akatsuki may be a minor threat now, but I want to make sure they stay weak. I'll detain him here in my cells", said Naruto.

"Whatever, I really don't like it, but you have helped more than anything else, besides as long as he gets off the seat I don't care. Taking everything into account, our only problem right now is food, we are running short on money to get much more. And the soldiers Mei and I got are starving", said Zabuza.

"Sasuke emptied out the Uchiha vaults before we left. He has willingly given me control of one third of the funds, leaving a third for himself and another for Sakura. While I cannot speak for them, my funds are yours for this invasion. I will spare no expense. As of now money is not a problem. Even a third of the funds is equivelent to the money an entire great village has, three times over", said Naruto.

"Wow, really generous of the brat", said Zabuza.

"He never was one to flaunt his riches, cares little for it. But thats not important, we will wait until the others arrive to talk on battle plans and transport of the equipment. If all goes well we will suffer minimal casualties, but I have heard whispers of two new members of Akatsuki shadowing Yagura, they could pose a problem", said Naruto.

"Any idea who they are", asked Haku.

"At the moment, no. But we can confirm they are both new. Possibly replacements for Sasori and Deidara. So I'm going to bring Sasori and Herbert along to take care of them. With Sasori's multiple bodies and puppets, and Herberts abilities from Black Kurama, they should prove more than enough", said Naruto.

"Hope you are right", said Haku.

"Don't doubt Sasori, he escaped the Akatsuki with Deidara without harm. He is much better than he normally lets on. And Herbert has the skills of an S-rank ninja and lets not forget he was once my clone, he is just as smart ar me, though a little eccentric. Besides, Sasori has a brand new puppet he has been dying to use", said Naruto with a smirk.

"Forgive my doubt, I am sure that they can handle them", said Haku.


	83. The Chimera and the Demigod

**Chapter 83 The Chimera and the Demigod**

Naruto sealed up his chakra armor and weaponry. The sheer amount of equipment they were bringing was staggering to the point where most of it was being taken by cart pulled by Sakura's Horse summons, it was to remain inconspicuous for the journey to the hideout where Zabuza's resistance stayed. He grabbed several special kunai with his own seal inked into the side. As well as his own personal mask. He looked at everything he was bringing and nodded to himself, it was enough to get by, without slowing him down. He packed and headed to the side of the cart.

Sasuke cracked his knuckles as he wrapped them in bandages to prevent injury. Special chakra bandages used by taijutsu enthusiasts. On top of that he noted his new Chakra Armor. Custom made with stealth in mind. Slim, perfect to wear under his normal clothing, with the chakra jump jets and blood regenerative effects, specially made to allow him to use the curse mark without damaging the suit. It fit like a glove. The outfit blended perfectly with the shadows. He nodded as he left the room.

Sakura carefully looked over Ivy, making sure she was battle ready. She smiled at her puppet that she had grown fond of over time. She resealed it and attached the scroll to her belt. Next her chakra armor. She nodded at the flower motif similar to the one on Ivy. The armor was custom made so as not to be destroyed when she used the curse seal. She packed medicine, poisons, and supplements to help her out during the fights. Then she headed out.

Sasori carefully sealed his newest puppet. It was carefully made so as not to interfere with the multiple blood line abilities. No extra weapons added, they were not needed. It would only damage the effectiveness of the puppets performance. He was not alone. His other bodies would come with him, as well as Herbert. Not that it would matter. What is the worst this new Akatsuki members could do compared to a true master of the craft.

Herbert packed science equipment and a very small amount of weapons. Not even Chakra armor. Not that he'd need it, after all what could anyone do against a man who can summon the Nine Tails, well other nine tails. He stood up straight and walked on his way.

Wilbur and his partner Hiruko watched the Three Tails Jinchuriki, While Hiruko found it interesting, Wilbur found it tedious. Despite constant warning on the dangers of this beast, he failed to see it. Wilbur was no fool to think the boys age was a factor, he had seen what his partner was capable of despite his apparent age that Wilbur could smell was a lie, but also taking into account other Ninja, regardless of age was capable of. Judging a ninja by age alone was bound to get someone killed. Despite this however there was one thing Wilbur found intriguing. It was the boys treatment of his army. To be so violent and inhuman was one thing Wilbur found quite interesting.

"Shall we go for a closer look Whateley", asked Hiruko.

"Might as well", agreed Wilbur without much prompting.

"Swift Release", said Hiruko as he ran towards the village disappearing in a blur.

Wilbur merely muttered words in his fathers tongue. Pages from the Necronomicon burst into existence and swirled around Wilbur. Moving just as fast the papers followed Hiruko until he came to a stop on top of some abandoned building near their target. The pages swirled and Wilbur formed within the twister of paper. The pages went blank and burst into dust, returning to the book. They looked at their target. He was once again present for the execution of those humans with bloodlines. Something that confused Wilbur. Not that he objected, but ninja themselves were capable of doing many great things. What was the harm of adding more to the mix.

Wilbur thought on it, but otherwise found it useless to ponder. It was not like he cared at all, let the petulant brat do what he wishes.

"Tell me Wilbur, why did you join the Akatsuki", asked the deceptivle young Hiruko.

"Their goals are not dissimilar from mine, and I believe that they can help me achieve them", said Wilbur.

"And what goal is that", asked Hiruko.

"A tome, much like the one I use, though this one is complete", said Wilbur.

Hiruko nodded.

"I see", said Hiruko.

Wilbur snorted.

"What of you", asked Wilbur.

Hiruko chuckled.

"Nothing so grand I suppose. I wish for immortality through very specific means. I will not bore you with details, after that a Fourth Great Ninja War. Once that is done, I will be there to pick up the pieces. It was by chance I heard of the Akatsuki's goal. I need something to do until a certain eclipse comes. This is a good time waster as any", said Hiruko.

"Domination of the world, how childish. Though it is the others of this groups plans as well", said Wilbur.

"Speaking of which I fail to see how this book you wish for can help you", said Hiruko.

"It will allow me to bring my Father into this world", said Wilbur.

Hiruko nodded.

"The God you spoke of, I find it hard to believe you are a demigod as you claim. Despite your, visage you do not seem particularly powerful", said Hiruko.

Wilbur snarled at the boy who only smiled back.

"My powers have yet to reach there peek, lets us leave it there Chimera", said Wilbur.

"As you wish Demigod", said Hiruko.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Herbert, Sasori, Zabuza, and Haku traveled the roads toward the area where they were to meet They stayed in a waggon behind the supply wagon in front of them. Sasori nodded his approval as Sakura once again unconsciously cradled the sealing scroll with Ivy inside. Zabuza looked at the Horses pulling both wagons with disinterest. He turned to Sakura.

"Those horses yours right", asked Zabuza.

Sakura, still not used to seeing her first true enemy shinobi, who had died, walking around nodded meekly. Zabuza grunted.

"How long to your hideout from here", asked Naruto.

"Not far, maybe half a day at this speed", said Zabuza.

Naruto nodded. He turned to Sasori.

"I assume you brought your newest puppet", asked Naruto.

Sasori nodded.

"It will be good when it enters into the performance", said Sasori.

"Good, that will be a very big asset", said Naruto.

"What puppet is it", asked Haku.

"Madara Uchiha", said Sasori.

It got quiet as everyone stared at Sasori who only looked back with his stoic gaze. Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"You got the body of the most powerful Uchiha to ever exist. And then you gave it to the puppet guy. Yeah, that's not stupid at all", said Sasuke.

Sasori ignored the stoic Uchihas comment.

"Resurrection was a possibility, but Madara was a traitor. He would not join the CDA willingly. More than likely he would fail to see the truth and would continue his original goals, whatever they may be. Becoming a puppet ensures he is our asset, and the process makes resurrecting him impossible should anyone else decide to do so. At the very least I have clones collecting many powerful ninja for either puppet making, or resurrection", said Naruto.

"Not bad kid, your own army of he most dangerous shinobi who ever lived, and to boot if you know they will make trouble you simply make them into puppets", said Zabuza.

"Not exactly, I loathe turning those who have not seen my art into puppets. Though Madara is a special case", said Sasori.

Naruto looked to Sasuke with slight confusion.

"You don't seem to care much about this revelation. I was going to tell you but you were to into training and it slipped my mind", said Naruto.

Sasuke waved him off.

"I really don't care", said Sasuke.

"It seems as if the trip to the Dreamlands had changed you more than I expected", said Naruto.

"Maybe, but with all this stuff about my clan I learn about, I really can't care about what you do. So long as it does not involve the ashes or bodies of any in my clan I actually knew, I don't care what you do", said Sasuke.

"My apathy for clan structure and views on the dead may be contagious", said Naruto.

"No, he's just thinking like a Shinobi. The dead are dead, nothing you can do about it. If you can find use from there corpses you use it. Villages do it all the time where bloodlines are concerned", said Zabuza.

"The difference here being that I trust Naruto to do the right thing. He may have the most fucked up morals I've ever seen in my life when it comes to the privacy of your mind with his whole mind reading thing and his even more fucked up morals on the dead, but I trust that anything he does will make sure the world keeps on spinning", said Sasuke.

"Thanks. I think", said Naruto.

Sasuke grunted. Sakura sighed.

"Well it's official, not a single member of Team 7 is sane", said Sakura.

"You calling Kakashi insane", asked Zabuza.

"You should see his prefered reading material and insistence on chronic lateness", said Sakura.

"What about you", asked Haku.

Sakura sighed again, ignoring her inner persona.

"The less said about that the better", said Sakura.

Naruto smirked.

Deidara had searched the ocean every time he got the chance. he knew for certain he saw something resembling a mermaid, and he was going to find it. He tapped his foot on the whale causing it to stop. He looked through his masks telescopic sight, not dissimilar from the score he wore before. In the distance he saw a ship capsize and begin to sink. Seeing nothing better to do he opted to go and check it out. However as he got closer the waved moved unnaturally. He tensed slightly as he readied his clay. Suddenly it was as if the water itself came to life and dragged his clay whale under. He threw the clay in both hands up where it turned into a massive dragon mid air. He blew up his whale. His suit allowing him to survive as the explosion pushed him into the air. The clay dragon swooped down and caught Deidara on it's back. Tentacles of water shot from the sea as they tried to attack Deadara. Deidara dropped a school of clay fish into the water setting them all to explode. A strange his could be heard before someone stood on top the sea.

"You are becoming quite annoying", said the man.

Deidara observed the man before him. He looked like a half-fish thing.

"Ok you are so not the mermaid I saw before, un", said Deidara.

The fish like man's eye twitched with irritation at the lack of respect that Deidara was showing.

"My name is Amachi"

Amachi pointed to the large mass of water that moved as if it were alive.

"And this is Umibozu", said Amachi.

"Yeah, and I should care why", asked Deidara.

Amachi glared at Deidara, but calmed himself. It would do no good to lose your temper.

"Who are you", asked Amachi.

"Deidara, master artist", said Deidara with a mock bow.

"Art, all you do is make statues and blow things up from what I've seen. How can you call that art ?",said Amachi with confusion.

Deidara cracked his knuckles. This man had gone to far. It took only a minute for Deidara to calm. Be lifted his hand as his suits tubes fed clay into the mouths on his hands. Them a hatch opened on his palm.

"Why it's obvious isn't it. Art is an instant, a single moment of unprecedented beauty that exists for only a second, or to put it in words you can understand...", Deidara dropped the clay which reformed into a Hawk and flew towards Amachi.

"Art is an explosion", said Deidara.

As if on cue the Hawk exploded. Deidara sent dozens upon dozens of clay fish into the water, creating a literal mine field all around. Some fish swam into the sentient water of Umibozu. Deidara made a sweeping motion with his hand, like an artist presenting his work. The sea exploded, and the water flew into the air. When the water returned back to the sea. Steam rose from the sea and there was no trace of Umibozu or Amachi.

"That was easy.

Then a single tentacle of water emerged from the water. The tip of the water was Amachi who was waist deep in the tip of the water tentacle only exposing his torso. The Tentacle stretched to Deidara who smirked as his clay dragon spit out another smaller Dragon of clay. Amachi lashed out with a whip of water at the smaller dragon, but it easily maneuvered over the Whip and flew circles around Amachi. Amachi raised his hands as more tentacles of water emerged from the sea to lash out at the clay dragons.

Deidara smiled with his arms crossed. He leapt off his dragon and flew towards Amachi, who caught him in a tentacle of water. Deidara stayed with his arm crossed as Amachi brought Deidara closer to eye level.

"You lose", said Amachi.

Deidara laughed.

"I don't think so", said Deidara.

Deidara exploded right in Amachi's face. As he fell his dragon swooped down and caught him on his back. Deidara stood as he looked at the results of his art show.

"I love this suit", said Deidara.

He looked into the distance where the capsized boat still was sinking. Seeing as Deidara had nothing better to do he flew toward the ship. Meanwhile down below, a bleeding fishman popped from the sea looking at Deidara with absolute hate as the clay artist faded with distance. He dived back into the sea to follow him.


	84. The Performance

**Chapter 84 The Performance**

Deidara looked as the female mermaid he saw earlier was grabbing gold from the capsized ship. The life boats of the ship were missing, attempting to get as far away from the ship as possible. Deidra's dragon swooped down. When the mermaid saw him she dove under.

Deidara dropped several clay fish into the water, but wherever the mermaid went, she was hiding rather well.

"Come out mermaid, I only want to talk", said Deidara.

Nothing. Deidara sat on his dragon. He was not going to jump in the water. He sent his clay fish out but saw nothing. Suddenly a massive tendril of water headed toward Deidara. His Dragon spit clay spheres at it and they exploded. Deidara turned to see Amachi standing on top of the sentient water.

"I am going to kill you", said Amachi.

Deidara smirked. He commanded his dragon to fly circles around the beast as flying clay insects flew toward Amachi. They were intercepted by tentacles of water, not that it mattered as the explosion would destroy each tentacle with relative ease, and there was a delay until another could be reformed. Deidara took this information in as he sent clay hawks at each tentacle. The resulting explosion left none.

With the slight delay before another tentacle is created Deidara swooped in. The clay dragon captured Amachi in it's mouth. Amachi sunk into the clay like quicksand. Moments later He emerged from the back of the dragon up to his shoulders. He took in a deep breath. After catching his breath from being in the clay he looked up to see Deidara staring down at him.

"Bastard", said Amachi.

"No, I'm just a traveling artist with a lot of passion in his art. Art that you insulted. What should we do about that", said Deidara.

A clay insect came from his palm through the hatch. It crawled off Deidara's arm, down his leg before it crawled over to Amachi. It crawled up his chest to his head where it stopped. Deidara went down and forced Amachi's mouth open. The insect crawled in, showing itself down his throat. Deidara let go.

"Well, looks like you are coming with me. Or I can blow up that little bug in your stomach. Your choice", said Deidara.

Amachi took in shallow breaths before nodding. The sentient water fell.

"Now, about that other mermaid, un", said Deidara.

Amachi sighed.

"Neither of us are Mermaids", said Amachi as he glared at Deidara.

"Could have fooled me, now call her mermaid", said Deidara mockingly.

Amachi nodded reluctantly. Moments later Umibozu reformed. It went off to fetch Isaribi.

The wagon came to an abrupt halt. Everyone got out to see a large cave. In the distance of the cave, was a steel door. Zabuza led them through the cave. He knocked on the door. A small window opened for only a moment. It closed and the door was opened.

"Welcome back Zabuza, I suppose this is our supplier", asked the man looking at Naruto. Zabuza said the eyes would help them tell who Naruto was. He didn't disappoint.

Zabuza pointed to Naruto.

"Thats the kid, he brought an army with him. And a whole lot of new toys, get the guys to start bringing it in", said Zabuza. The man nodded.

Zabuza walked in as several clones began leading the horse summons to another part of the cave. Naruto examined the area with interest. The cave was damp, and smelled of salt and spring water. Zabuza lead them past several dozen of militia and ninja to another door. He opened it.

"Mei, I brought the kid", said Zabuza.

A woman sitting in the distance smirked at them as they walked in. Her eyes fell on Naruto.

"So, you are the kid Zabu-kun told us about. Younger than I thought, but who am I to complain", said Mei.

Her eyes trailed to Sasori who was surrounded by his Kazekage body and Hiruko body. She winked at his original body. Sasori made no motion, simply looking on with a stoic expression.

"Oh, no blush. I'm losing my touch", said Mei with feigned disappointment.

Naruto walked to her and outreach his hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki, creator and leader of the CDA. I have brought my best equipment and some exceptional ninja with me. This is Sakura, Sasuke, and Herbert. The man you winked at is Sasori, you may have heard of him", said Naruto.

Mei seemed to take on a slightly surprized look before smirking.

"Sasori, not bad. Though Zabu-Kun did not tell me you were an Uzumaki", said Mei as her eyes turned to Zabuza.

Zabuza sighed.

"I told you to stop calling me that", said Zabuza.

Mei chuckled before turning back to Naruto.

"You have cased quite a stir, when Zabu-kun came back looking like he walked from a grave, and poor Haku looked like he came out of a snow storm, rumors spread. When he explained what really happened even I was surprized", said Mei.

Naruto shrugged.

"I can imagine, so you know of the Uzumaki clan", asked Naruto.

Mei nodded.

"Very much, there is not a person in the Land of Water who does not know of the Uzumaki clan, their final days are legend", said mei.

Naruto nodded.

"Good to know we are not forgotten, but enough pleasantries. I have a few terms I wish to discuss with you", said Naruto.

Mei smiled while lacing her fingers under her chin. She leaned forward to listen intently.

"Seeing as your current Kage is a Jinchuriki, I wish to take him live with me", said Naruto.

"Oh, and why is that", asked Mei.

"I am one as well, I hold the nine tailed fox", said Naruto.

Mei nodded.

"Well, it's irregular. My original idea was to simply kill him and wait for the beast to revive, then seal the beast away. But considering how much you are helping us, I will allow it", said Mei.

Naruto nodded. He sat down with arms crossed.

"I suppose Zabuza has told you my other terms", asked Naruto.

Mei Nodded.

"Ally with the leaf, and keep your secret", said Mei.

Naruto nodded.

"I have one more, you see I have taken over the ruins of the Hidden Whirlpool Village. The village has been rebuilt into a massive think tank. All I ask is any doctors, scientists, and researchers come to help with development of my technology. Kiri has always had very interesting tech, in return you gain some of our discoveries. Medicine defiantly, weapons possibly", said Naruto.

"Allow my ninja to keep a base in the village, and keep me up to date on any of your major breakthroughs, and you have a deal", said Mei.

"A base, you want spy on me", said Naruto accusingly.

"Of course, we are ninja, it is what we do", said Mei.

Naruto cupped his chin with his hand before nodding.

"Fine, but some files are dangerous knowledge that has adverse effects on human sanity, you get your base, but outside of the village and I will keep you updated, but nothing with these harmful mental effects, it would be counter productive", said Naruto.

Mei shook his hand.

"We'll have a contract written up once we take the Hidden Mist, you can go look around the base if you like. Leave puppet boy", said Mei with a lustful smirk as she turned to Sasori.

"I think I shall leave as well", said Sasori with no emotion, simply walking out the room calmly.

Mei pouted in jest. Herbert then raised his hand and took off his mask attempting to get Mei's attention.

"Can I stay", he asked with a grin.

Mei raised an eyebrow at him. Looking at his face.

"Are you green", asked Mei.

"What, green is sexy", said Herbert.

Mei shook her head. Herbert deflated and walked out of the room.

Wilbur sniffed the air. It was a familiar scent, the scent of the boy with the eyes, and more importantly the Necronomicon. He went to follow the scent. Hiruko looked at him with confusion.

"Where are you going", asked Hiruko.

"I smell someone who has something I need, I shall return", said Wilbur.

Hiruko shrugged before turning back to spy on the three tails Jinchuriki. The last thing he heard was the sound of pages in the wind.

Sasori walked out of the cave to examine the lands before him. He began thinking over everything he remembered reading from the Uchiha scrolls for when he would use Madara. He was excited to use it. His Hiruko and Kazekage bodies followed him, keeping watch of the land around him, when he saw a black cloaked figure in the eyes of Hiruko. He ran over to the area. Sasori looked at the land with mild interest. A black blur to his side and he turned. Suddenly there were blank pages in the wind that busted into flames.

"You smell of the boy", said A voice behind him. Sasori turned to see a cloaked figure standing in the field.

"And who might you be", asked Sasori.

"Wilbur Whateley", said Wilbur with a bow.

"I see", said Sasori as his hands trailed to his scroll.

"With my introduction out of the way, who may I ask are you", asked Wilbur.

"Sasori of the Red Sand. Master of the art of puppetry", said Sasori.

"A pleasure, now tell me. Where is the boy", asked Wilbur.

"I am afraid I cannot allow you to see him", said Sasori.

Wilbur chuckled.

"Is that so, shall we battle, you ninja seem so keen of battle", said Wilbur.

Sasori removed his robe revealing his puppet body.

"You shall lose", said Sasori.

Wilbur laughed as four more Whateleys stepped from the shadows.

Sasori looked at his opponent. Wilbur Whateley. Naruto warned him greatly of this man, he knew better than to take him lightly as an opponent. Sasori's three bodies stood side by side. Scorpion in the middle, Kazekage to the left, and Hiruko to the right. Sasori looked at the five misshapen things before him before looking at the battle field. A large forest, damp with rains from the days before. It was a good area to test his newest puppet.

"The stage is set", said Sasori lightly as he unsealed the puppet of Madara Uchiha.

"The performers in place", said Sasori slightly louder as he attached chakra stings to his Madara.

He flexed his fingers bringing the creaking body of Madar to life.

"And the show had begun", exclaimed Sasori as he began to move is fingers.

Madara opened his eyes revealing the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Wilbur spoke in the tongue of the outer gods. Summoning fourth tentacles from the earth. In response Sasori commanded Madara to create wooden tentacles of his own tp combat the threat. The tentacles lashed out. Destroying each other in a shower of green blood and splinters. Sasori moved Madara to the side, and with a twitch of his thumb black flames shot from Madara's eyes destroying the remaining tentacles.

Wilbur lifted his Necronomicon to his chest, his hand high in the air as he called on the Eldritch forces to summon a portal through the veil to reach out with his power to pull on an ally to aid him. From the portal a hoved beast emerged with branch like tentacles from it's top and covered in foul green moss. The beast was horrible, resembling a monstrous tree with the legs of some terrible ram. It was one of Shub-Nigguraths thousand young. The beast galloped as fast as it could go but was intercepted by spears of iron metal particles from the Kazekage. The beast leapt over the metal spears in a way that seemed impossible for it's size and continued toward the third Kazekage. Folds with seals etched on their surface appeared to fold from the Kazekage's arm opening allowing many arms to snake their way out in an attempt to grab each tentacle and rip them off, only for them to regrow before the detached tentacles even had a chance to hit the ground.

The Kazekage puppet leapt back as it was intercepted by one of Wilbur's copies. Wilbur's tail spat the hallucinogenic fluid at the puppet but it had no effect on the human puppet. Instead the Kazekage puppet grabbed the copy with many arms and snapped it's neck like a twig. Though the body simply disintegrated and was replaced by another who stepped forth from the shadows.

The Hiruko puppet fought three of the Whateley copies using it's metal scorpion tail to keep them at bay. At random intervals it would launch senbon from it's mouth at Wilbur, but they were all quite immune to human poison. And even those that fell were simple replaced from the shadows.

Madara continued to burn the other bodies with Amateratsu flames. When Sasori moved his index finger on his left hand, and ring finger on his right. A strange haze appeared around Madara before it condensed into a ribcage of sorts. then replaced by an etherial body.

"Let us see how you do against the Susanoo", said Sasori.

A swing of Susanoo's blade bisected Wilbur only for another replacement to show. But that was not the point. Sasori watched with interest. Following Wilburs movements. He began thinking to himself.

Not much of a fighter, deformed body lends itself to more esoteric forms of battle. Uses tricks and summons to fight. Weak himself. Normal forms of attack useless against puppets, focusing on summons. War of attrition via infinite summons. No chakra usage. Chances of victory slim, weak but immortal. in a way. Problem must be rectified. Organic body, showing minimal signs of exhaustion. Not a ninja, but a threat.

Sasori recalled Madara, and went to his back. He pulled out several scrolls. Many chakra strings emerged from his chest. several attached to Madara. The next thing anyone saw was more than a hundred Crimson puppets flying around Sasori. They rattled as they moved in a subtle form of psychological warfare to unsettle the enemy, invented by masters of the art of puppetry.

"Red Secret Move:Preformance of a Hundred puppets", said Sasori as Hiriko and the Third Kazekage lept to his side. Wilbur looked at the sight before him with wide eyes. Sasori smiled.

"Time to show you my true art", said Sasori.

Wilbur, his copies and the Spawn of Shub-Niggurath stood side by side looking at the hundred puppets. looking for any holes in their formation.

"Call an army is you must, but you cannot defeat me", said Wilbur.

Sasori unleashed his puppets not giving Wilbur any time to prepare. Crimson Puppets met Ebon Horrors. He watched the fight carefully taking everything in to make plans while fighting. Sasori watched the scene before him and treated it as if it were some masterful puppet show.

'Probability of success, good. Exhaustion set to come to Whateley soon. Objective tire him out. Let the Show begin.

Act 1 Scene 1. Iron particles to surround them undetected, success. Ten puppets to surround tentacled beast, success. The beast slows down, now focusing on puppets. Amateratsu flames to the center of the five Whateleys, success. Whateleys have separated while iron particles cut into flesh, success. Focus on sending more puppets at each. End Scene 1.

Act 1 Scene 2. Five Whateleys, twenty puppets each. Hiruko and Kazekage to switch with puppets fighting tentacles beast, Success. Susanoo to distract and attack should any Whateleys get to close. Success. Two Whateleys down, replaced from the shadows as expected, signs of still being somewhat tired. End Scene 2

Act 1 Scene 3. Reach for stomach pull cord and throw. Impaled one Whateley through the heart. Counter attack from new Whateleys, problem solved by senbon from Hiruko. Whateley replaced instantly. Turn Hiruko back to Beast. Kazekage holds tentacles with many arms. Swipe with blades on other arm, fail, Tentacles hold bladed arm. The performance will not suffer. Rectifying the failure, Hiruko launches senbon toward hooves. success, beast trips. Turn Madara to face the downed creature. Sharingan spins, Amateratusu. Beast flails and dies. End Act 1'.

Sasori was finding seeing through three sets of eyes made the battle much simpler at making plans. The performance was going as expected, and Wilbur was getting tired. Sasori continued to gauge his chances as Wilbur got more and more tired. He took everything in. The more he knew the better the performance went. And this was looking to be one of his finest.

"Onto Act 2", said Sasori.

Wilbur reached for his book turning the pages to say the words again. A portal appeared above him as a torrent of locusts emerged to attack. Sasori watched as the strangehuman faced insects attacked his clones. They began to attack his puppets. Sasori narrowed his eyes.

'Act 2 Scene 1. Kazekage uses iron dust to shred Locusts to pieces, minor Success. Remaining puppets to take care of Locusts, failure. Targets to small, The performance will not suffer. Recall puppets. Act quickly. Lift arms, use flamethrowers. Success, Locusts Down. Some remain. Focus puppets on keeping Whateleys Busy, Success. End Scene 1

Act 2 Scene 2. Release Madara from Susanoo, Finish off Locusts with Madara. success, burned with great Fireball. Focus attention back on Whateleys. Died minimum of ten times each, continues to come back. Focus of boxing them in. Success. Have Kazekage hold each in an arm, Fail. Two dodge quickly, cannot be held. The Preformance must go on. End Scene 2

Act 2 Scene 3. Hold three Whatleys down, Fail. Reduced to dust willingly, reform elsewhere. Continue with the preformance. Attack again. Focus Hiruko's tail on Whateley reading from Nocronomicon, Success. Book stuck on Hiruko's tail. Unexpected, turns to dust willingly. Book on Hiruko's tail as well. Whateley gets close to main body, Spin bladed wings. Success, Reduced to dust. Showing clear signs of fatigue. End Act 2'.

Sasori found that while Whateley was dangerous, he like so many others, could tire out. He would push his advantage. His many bodies and puppets leapt around the battle field, keeping the demigod at bay. Sasori smiled. He wasn't S-rank for nothing.

"And the finale, Act 3", said Sasori.

Sasori was nothing if not a master of the performance, and he could tell that Whateley only had so long until he tired out completely. Wilbur on the other hand was growing impatient, his only advantage was complete immunity to Sasori's poisons, but he was losing this battle. He however felt no shame. To lose to a man who was clearly not human was much better than the alternative. He would test the Puppet master one last time before he departed. He had waited this long to get the Necronomicon, he could wait longer.

'Act 3 Scene 1. Push forward with puppets, success. Whatleys move back. Get Madara behind them, failure. Madara is discovered. The performance would not suffer. Use Mokuton as a distraction, Success. Trees grow to separate the Whateleys. Hiruko to launch senbon at exposed Whateleys side. Success, reduced to dust. Reappears from the shadows as expected. Unknown to him Kazekage is behind him. Send a spear of metal through chest. Failure, hit kidney, the performance will not suffer. Kneels down, taken out with twenty puppets from above and Kazekage's bladed arm. Success. End scene 1

Act 3 Scene 2. Use Madara to create ring of fire around the stage, Success. Whateleys are confused. Burning mokuton tree falls on two, vanish into dust. Fire makes no shadows to pop from. Turn attention to three remaining Whateleys. Send thirty puppets at each, keep the rest around main body incase more Whateleys show up, Success. Puppets in place. Hiruko moves underground, move below remaining Whatelys. Success, One stabed through chest. No shadows to emerge from.

Act 3 Scene 3. Hiruko emerges from the ground, detach arm. Launch successful. Neddles shoot from arm. Move puppets so as not to be damaged by senbon. Senbon attacks two remaining, Failure. No vital organs hit. The performance will never suffer. Replace Hiruko with Madara. Whateleys freezes in fear, Success. Great Fire Ball to face. One down. Final Whateley leaps high. Signaling retreat. performance has ended, the performers bow, the curtain drops, the audience applauds. End Act 3. Fin'

Sasori watches as Whateley runs off in the distance. Sasori seals away his many puppets, leaving only his three bodies and Madara. Hiruko body retrieves his arm and reattached it. Sasori smiles.

"Another fantastic performance", said Sasori with the barest hint of happiness in his voice.


	85. The Day Before the Takeover

**Note: **I received a few of the most unusual PM's for this story, possibly from the jokes between Mei and Sasori. And apparently parings are all the rage and a few other PM's also show that lemony yaoi has quite the fan base. My response to this is thusly, I suck at writing intimacy and romance of any shape or form, regardless of sexual orientation. Which is why I chose to ignore anything of that nature with jokes and minor hints not withstanding. The best I can do with relationships is colorful metaphors usually based around D&D, fantasy, sci fi, and so on. So taking that in mind this is my answer for both pairings and lemons. You will not see Naruto use his +6 Sword of penetration to invade the back end of Castle Man Love to fight the evil brown eyed beast to claim the great treasure, nor will there be a full force frontal assault on the female alien space hive of moist wetness with the great army of long smooth rockets in the galaxy of Nymphomania. And no pairings as well, or at the very least nothing so overblown. And no handcuffs or rope will be involved either. That is all.

* * *

**Chapter 85 The Day Before the Takeover**

Wilbur looked down from the trees down at Sasori with a smile on his face. He watched as Sasori left the area and Wilbur calmed himself. Then he became apparent he was not alone.

"You lost your battle, why do you smile", asked Hiruko.

From the battle ground below The child of Shub-Niggurath rose and began to heal from the black flames.

"A tactical retreat, I had hoped that when he would have killed one of Shub-Nigguraths children she would have punished the puppet greatly, but it seems I miscalculated my kins abilities, they are hardier than I expected. I find myself surprised that those flames did not kill the beast. Seeing as he failed to kill the beast, The mother of a thousand young will not retaliate. A shame, it was a good plan", said Wilbur as he returned the beast to it's realm.

"You summoned it, would this mother you speak of not kill you as well", asked Hiruko.

"To kill the son of Yog-Sothoth would be most foolish, the only ones who could do it and not suffer my fathers power would be Nyarlathotep and Azathoth. For one is much to clever, the other is much to powerful", said Wilbur.

"What will you do then", asked Hiruko.

"I will wait for the time when I may claim the tome, come let us watch the turtle child", said Whateley.

Hiruko nodded.

Naruto sat in the cave watching as the rebels marveled at the weaponry they were receiving.

"Think they can pull it off", asked Sasuke.

"Won't know until they try, but I believe there chances are good", said Naruto.

"I heard about the Mizukage, killing people for being born with bloodlines, he's just an evil bastard", said Sakura.

"Evil is a matter of perspective Sakura. No one sees themselves as evil no matter what they do. If you meet someone who identifies himself as such, you may want to get them in an asylum. There is an old proverb, we are all the hero of our own story", said Naruto.

"Whatever", said Sakura with a shrug.

"So what's the plan", asked Sasuke.

"Mei is drawing them up, I never was a good strategist, just ask Shikamaru", said Naruto.

"Shogi is hardly the same as a real battle", said Sasuke.

"Yes, this is true, but I am not very adaptable. I over think the best possible plan, and if my plan A doesn't go well, then I am in trouble. I do not put as much thought into plan B or C. Shikamaru has always been good at that. Either way My only job is to capture the current Mizukage", said Naruto.

"Really, and here I thought you were a smartass in everything", said Sakura.

"Not everything, just most things", said Naruto with a smirk.

It was at this time that Sasori walked into the room. He scanned the area for a moment before spotting Naruto and heading to him.

"We seem to have a problem", said Sasori.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he motioned for Sasori to continue.

"I met the one you warned me of, Wilbur Whately", said Sasori.

Naruto froze. He was silent for a moment as he put that information with everything else he knew.

"You fought him", asked Naruto.

Sasori nodded.

"I had to bring out many puppets, he has a habit of not staying dead, his clones do not help, and his summons were worse. He called a breast, some creature with Goat legs and many tentacles, it looked like a tree", said Sasori.

"Sounds like a child of Shub-Niggurath, not good. If he's calling on the progeny of Outer Gods then his can spiral downwards. Did he display any other powers not seen", asked Naruto.

"None that I saw, though it does seem that he can only produce his copies from shadows", said Sasori.

"That could be useful, though I want to know why he is here specifically", said Naruto.

"Maybe he followed us", said Sakura.

"Unlikely, we hid well in the wagon", said Naruto.

He began rubbing his chin as he thought of everything he knew. After a moment his eyes widened.

"Oh no", said Naruto.

"What", asked Sasuke.

"I think he joined the Akatsuki, we knew there were two new members in the area, Wilbur could have been one of them", said Naruto.

"He did not wear the standard cloaks", said Sasori.

"No he wouldn't. His physiology might make it difficult to do so and remain hidden. We need to look into this more, I'll send a message to the base, see if the communication room can send spies to see who these new members are. If I am right, then the Akatsuki has jumped up the scale and would be on par with the great cult as a threat ", said Naruto.

"What do we do", asked Sasuke.

"Well for now, Keep yourselves busy and enjoy yourselves, it helps to keep you from killing yourself when things go straight to hell", said Naruto.

"A bit dark for you don't you think", asked Sasuke.

"Look whose talking", said Naruto.

Sasuke glared at him before shrugging.

"point taken", said Sasuke.

"Anyway I am not being pessimistic, just realistic. Keep in mind Wilbur might be able to summon things that make you kill yourself just by looking at them", said Naruto.

"If I can survive dinner with the shadowed man, I'm pretty sure I can survive whatever Wilbur can bring out", said Sakura.

"Ditto", added Sasuke.

Naruto nodded with a soft smile.

"Point taken", said Naruto.

"Hello brief mortals, what's going on", said Herbert who butted into the conversation.

"Sasori had an encounter with Whateley", said Naruto.

"Really, well that sucks", said Herbert.

"How very perceptive of you", deadpanned Sasori.

"Bite me puppet boy, besides I'm blunt, what can I say. Besides, me an common sense don't really get along well. Case and point, I just insulted an S-rank ninja", said Herbert.

"Herbert, behave yourself", said Naruto.

"You know he was the one who convinced me to join you, I sometimes wonder if that was wise on your part Naruto", said Sasori.

"Maybe not, but it got results", said Naruto.

Sasori did not say anything back, he simply conceded as he watched Herbert begin fiddling with some small device. It was Sakura who first asked what he was doing.

"What is that", asked Sakura.

"Just a radio, I'm trying to fix it, the humidity of this place can be really bad for the stuff. Usually it's not a problem, but apparently the crates got soaked, now some radios are out. I have a few clones fixing them, I'm trying to find ways to waterproof them", said Herbert.

"How long until they are fixed", asked Naruto.

"With all the clones, not long. A few hours maybe, but expect static", said Herbert.

Naruto nodded.

"Good, keep it up", said Naruto.

"Don't tell a mad scientist how to mad science, it's insulting", said Herbert.

Deidara sat atop his dragon as he waited for the Umibozu to return. He was getting impatient. To pass the time he sent clay dragonflies into the sky where they would explode like fireworks. Seeing the explosions made Amachi more and more nervous as he was being constantly reminded what was in his stomach.

"What is taking so long", asked Deidara.

"She is no fan of me, and helps me out of convenience. She has a habit of hiding from me as much as she can get away with. The only reason she has stayed with me is because she believes I can cure her of her condition", said Amachi.

"Wasn't aware turning into mermaids was a condition, what aren't you telling me, un", asked Deidara.

"I worked for Orochimaru, the project was to create ninja who could breathe under water. The project was dropped but I continued. Eventually I got to how I am through much research, I fund this project with the gold from capsized ships", said Amachi.

"Is that so, well tell me, can you cure her", asked Deidara.

"If I intended to do so, maybe. But seeing as it is not my intent I cannot", said Amachi.

"Use and then throw away, from what Sasori tells me about Orochimaru, you two must have been peas in a pod", said Deidara.

Amachi chuckled.

"Throw away, oh no, I was going to dissect her. She still has uses even after death", said Amachi.

"Wow, and people call me an asshole", said Deidara.

In the distance a raise in the water headed for them. It was the Umibozu, in one of its tentacles was Isaribi struggling to escape. Deidara nodded.

"Well looks like you get to live a bit longer, un", said Deidara.

Amachi only glared at Deidara. A moment later Isaribi was placed on the clay dragon where she sunk to her shoulders as well. Deidara nodded.

"Off to home base", said Deidara.

The Dragon flapped it's great wings and swiftly turned to head back to the Land of Whirlpools.

Kin sat in the chair looking at Zaku through the glass wall as he flexed his wooden fingers. The puppet arm creaked and rattled as he moved it. He turned to Kin with slight anger in his eyes.

"Why did you betray Orochimaru, after all he's done for us", asked Zaku.

Kin narrowed her eyes.

"Because that bastard experimented on me, used me to perfect his procedure to make his hosts like him. He implanted those snake eggs into us, we would have ended up like Dosu. That man betrayed us, not the other way around", said Kin.

"At least he saved us, when no one else would look at us twice he brought us in, we owe everything to him", said Zaku.

"he used us like sheep", said Kin.

"To make us stronger", countered Zaku.

"If I may interject", said Konohamaru who was siting at the Colors cage studying it. He did not look at them.

"What do you want to say shorty", asked Zaku with venom.

"Orochimaru proves himself to be a masterful manipulator. He realizes the best way to gain allies is to have them owe you their very lives. Tell me once he had your allegiance did he treat you as he did before", asked Konohamru.

Zaku thought about it. Kin almost smiled as Zaku's face fell just a bit.

"No, but I still owe him everything", said Zaku.

"Exactly, and because you owe him everything, he owes you nothing. Once he had your loyalty, he moved on to get another's loyalty or continue with his plans. His past shows that he has no loyalty to anyone but himself, and recently Yig. A solipsist if I ever seen one", said Konohamaru.

"Solipsist, what's a solipsist?", asked Zaku.

"A philosophical idea that only one's own mind is sure to exist. Everything else is just a fabrication of his mind and thus is his to use, or so he believes. He would have remained believing himself a god, had Naruto not shown him how igsignificant his life really is, but he still holds onto those original ideals. Bad habits are hard to break", said Konohamaru.

"Prety smart for a kid", said Zaku.

"I am over a billion years old mentally, I have seen species come and go. Many that could have changed the universe for the better, I have seen die. And many that can change it for the worse have lived. I have seen every personality type and traits combined into a contradictory behavioral pattern to create the most interesting individuals and have seen the blandest of the bland. I am very good at reading others as a result. You for instance are not so surprising. Orochimaru is your god in a way, he was the first to treat you as a human, and he made sure of it. You were indoctrinated into a way of thinking that is difficult to break. I do not care what you choose to do, I am just voicing my own opinion", said Konohamaru.

Zaku looked at the boy confused. Despite evidence to the contrary, he could almost believe this boy was as old as he claimed, almost.

"A billion years old huh, yeah right", criticized Zaku.

"You are looking for any hole in my argument to latch on to so as to continue your beliefs, it is pathetic. If I found something that disproved my world view, I would look deeper into it and if necessary change it without a second thought. You humans baffle me in how you keep to your beliefs with such vigor no matter how wrong you are", said Konohamaru.

"Humans? You talk like you are not human yourself", said Zaku.

"My body is human, my mind is Yithian. We are a race of mental time travelers. This body was chosen by many for several specific purposes. I am not at liberty to say what they are, but it is true. As such, I am not human. I am not even from this planet", said Konohamaru.

Zaku turned to Kin with a confused look.

"Ok, you need to tell me what has been going on while I've been dead", said Zaku.

Kin smiled as she started the story.

Amaru watched as Dr. Shinno tested his newest possible false skin created from the Zero Tails body. They were running low, and getting more samples was not easy, and the Zero Tails made sure it stayed that way. After a moment Dr. Shonno sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Another failure", said Shinno.

"You'll get it, I know you will", said Amaru.

Shinno chuckled.

"I thank you for your faith in me Amaru, but I am on my last leg. This is not as simple as I thought, it is close, but not close enough. I might have to start from scratch", said Shinno.

"What is the problem", asked Amaru.

"While past samples have bonded with skin, they eventually deteriorate when exposed to humid air. Sweat also causes the same problem, but much slower. I added sodium to the mix, but it does not last as long as needed. I'll crack it eventually, but at this rate my research may have proved pointless", said Shinno.

Amaru looked to the sample in the petri dish. She began to think on what could be done when an idea hit.

"What if we give the stuff regenerative abilities", asked Amaru.

"I attempted that with Naruto's DNA, but it will not work, he isn't even made of ordinary matter and rejection is defiant if the false skin isn't made of normal matter. And I cannot find anyone else with the regenerative abilities fast enough to counteract the deterioration", said Shinno.

"Well, what about Herbert. He has a nine tails in him to, and he is made of normal matter", said Amaru shrugging.

Shinno stroked his beard for a moment as he thought it over. He had forgotten there were two nine tails now. Herbert showed his powers gained from the nine tails so sparingly it was easy to forget sometimes. That and Shinno found the man difficult to work with and would usually push him from his mind.

"That, could work. We will have to try when he returns, good thinking Amaru", said Dr. Shinno.

Amaru smiled.

Naruto watched as the rebels stood in a line wearing and wielding the weaponry developed by the CDA. Behind them, more of the special clones each of which had the same weaponry and the skills of an S-rank ninja. Looking over it Naruto found his chances of success were good. The plan was simple. Naruto's clones do a frontal assault, diverting attention to the gates, while the rebels sneak past to go straight for the ANBU headquarters. While Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura with Zabuza, Haku, and Mei go to the Mizukage. Herbert and Sasori watch for Wilbur and the other Akatsuki member while providing long range support for the rebels. If all went well, then they could tae the village in less than a day. He smiled at his chances. No matter what, this would change the history books. The only question was would it be seen as a great resistance takes it's country back from a wicked foe, or would it be seen as a footnote in the history of the Hidden Mist as yet another failed coup.

Looking at everyone, Naruto saw better chances for the former. Besides, he had to survive. If he didn't then there would be none who would stand against Cthulhu. Mei walked p to the front as she started a speech on what would be expected from each and every soldier tomorrow. There was fear in some of there eyes, but also determination. Oh yes, Naruto thought there chances were very good.


	86. The Pieces fall into Place

**Chapter 86 The Pieces fall into Place**

Throughout the night in the hidden mist a silent shadow passed over the lands. Laying down the slips of paper it's master told it to. The Nightgaunt was a silent beast, it always was. Unable to make sonds no matter what it did, and belnded to the shadows. Even if you saw it, you could never be sure if it wasn't a trick of the eyes. Naruto watched as his summon layed down seals all over the village for use of the Fliying Thunder God. Though not to many else Naruto would never know where he could end up. Unfortunately as Mei said, a few buildings were fitted with counter seals to block any seal within.

Not that it mattered. While the original plan was going on, Zabuza had requested Naruto to use the as he put it 'freaky demon with no face' and spread his seal all over the village. Though even a nightgaunt had to be careful. The ANBU within this village would not pass it off as a trick of the eyes. The original plan was still in place, but the seals enabled the clones to appear anywhere where the seal was, though they also had to be well hidden. The Nightgaunt returned to Naruto without making a sound. He petted the faceless creature on the head before it disappeared in smoke.

Naruto opted not to use his summons to much, If the Great Cult found that the beasts in there dreams were in the Hidden Mist, they would investigate, which would only cause more trouble for the Hidden Mist, and after a takeover, that was not something needed. Eldritch form would have to be used carefully, and should Sasuke or Sakura use there curse seals and Orochimaru got wind of it, he would seek them out to find his newest body, assuming he still needed one. With Yig being involved it was hard to say at this point what Orochimaru's goals were.

Zabuza nodded after the seals were in place. He gave the signal to the army of clones below. All at once they flared their chakra, alerting the ANBU. They charged forward. They would be the distraction. The rebels crawled thorough the sewers to head to the center of town. Naruto watched until enough of the ANBU were at the gates. As time went on he Sasuke and Sakura waited for their chance. Then the rebels emerged from the sewers all over town, bypassing the main force of the ANBU fighting the clones. Haku was the first to act. Sending Ice senbon to take out what he could. Doing what he could to keep them alive. Naruto grabbed Sakura and Sasuke as they disappeared in a flash.

They ended up at the closest seal to the Mizukage's tower. Battle all around them. The streets ran red with blood. Sakura unsealed Ivy, and attached chakra strings to it while she hid from sight. The puppet danced around the battlefield using it's vine like parts as whips. Slicing at ANBU to keep them at bay.

With a twitch of her pinky the bulbs on Ivy's head opened into a flower like pattern. As the puppet danced around the soldiers it would launch poisonous senbon at it's targets. The macabre ballet was one of both beauty and horror as ninja after ninja fell to the puppet. Sakura smiled as she moved her hands like a maestro to move her puppet. When anyone got to close to Ivy the hidden needles in the eyes would shoot out and stab themselves into the enemy. They would fall before they even realized what was happening.

As Sakura took care of her Ninja Sasuke was busy himself. His Mangekyo active as he used the rasengan on any that reached to close. For those further away he aimed and ran with a chidori. All was going well until a giant of a man challenged the last Uchiha. Sasuke Charged a rasengan as he charged the man, but the man was swift despite his size. As he jumped over Sasuke the giants meaty fist hit the boy in his head, making him slightly disoriented.

"Lucky hit", said Sasuke.

He blazed through hand signs as he let loose a fire ball at the Giant who simply dodged it. However he dodged the move right into the unseen flames at his side. Flames black in color. The giant flailed as the undying flames consumed his flesh and bone, leaving only ash. Sasuke activated his jump jets right into a large pile of ninja where he teamed with the rebels to take down the mist ninja who dared opose him.

Naruto on the other hand found the whole thing frighteningly easy. Using only Taijutsu, and his modified body flicker to move fast to dodge attacks. He was not even hit. It was insulting how simple it was, though he was using Menma's style, which was beyond effective. He almost laughed when some ninja tried to confuse him with genjutsu, which he only knew after the man voiced his jutsu. He fell quickly.

At random intervals Naruto would teleport around the field to aid the rebels any way he can. After a teleport he found himself literally back to back with the puppet Ivy. His eyes followed the Chakra strings to Sakura who nodded to Naruto. She attatched chakra strings to him, but did not control him. Instead the strings bounced off him back to Ivy. Something Sakura had come up with herself.

As Naruto fought the ninja that ran up to him and Ivy he would attack. Ivy mirrored his moved perfectly from behind the enemy. With each punc happening at the same time from both in front and behind as the puppet followed Naruto's moves perfectly. The Chakra strings disconnected ans the wooden vine from Ivy flew past Naruto's head hitting a ninja leaping from the shadows. Naruto smiled at Sakura who nodded back before hiding herself, possibly behind a genjutsu, but Naruto could not tell. He turned back to Sasuke who was bringing down ninja left and right. It was a bit disturbing how much he was enjoying himself. Not long after that Zabuza covered the village in his mist. Using the silent killing, the remaining ninja began to drop like flies. Clones picked off the stragglers with kunai launchers. Naruto nodded before what could only be describe as a volcano eruption happened to the east. He ran quickly to find Mei controlling lava and using it against a massive force.

"Wow", said Naruto with wide eyes.

"And that's why she's going to be the Mizukage", said Zabuza who snuck up on the boy.

He lifted his sword to his shoulder as he watched to the side.

"I'll take the east gate, see how Haku is doing", said Zabuza.

Naruto nodded as he used his flying thunder god to help Haku, who had several very fast ninja trapped in his ice mirror dome. They all dodged his attacks easily. Naruto reached into his pack and pulled out a special kunai and threw it within the dome. As soon as it hit the ground Naruto appeared within defeating the quick ninja easily with his modified body flicker. Haku's ice mirrors melted.

"You know I had them", said Haku.

"What, and not help my precious person", said Naruto.

Haku smiled and nodded, Naruto returned the gesture when he sensed movement behind him, before he could attack Haku threw a senbon of ice at the man behind Naruto. Naruto raised his eyebrow as Haku only nodded.

"I knew he was coming", said Naruto.

"What, You would prefer I not save my precious person", asked Haku.

Naruto smiled as he shook his head. He moved his hand to the side as he motioned toward the village.

"After you Haku", said Naruto.

Haku leapt past Naruto who followed after him with vigor. He looked to Haku.

"Which way to the Mizukage's tower", asked Naruto.

"I am going there now, follow me", said Haku.

Naruto nodded. As they leapt Sasuke appeared beside them using the jump jets.

"Forgetting someone", said Sasuke.

"You're right. Where is Sakura", said Naruto in jest as Sasuke's eye twitched for a moment.

Naruto chuckled a bit as Sakura leapt after them. Ivy strapped to her back.

"Right here", said Sakura.

Naruto nodded.

"Ok, you all know the plan. Take him down, but do not kill him. Keep watch for any guards and se your curse marks sparingly", said Naruto.

"Right", said Sasuke and Sakura simultaneously.

"If it is all the same with you, this man is the reason I have lost my family. I will not try to kill him Naruto-kun, but I am not going easy on him", said Haku.

Naruto nodded. He expected as much, it was only natural for Haku to feel anger at the man who caused the villages pain, and his own.

"Don't lose yourself Haku", said Naruto.

Haku said nothing.

Meanwhile outside the Village Sasori and Herbert watched the battle below. Herbert chuckled.

"You know, with everything we gave the rebels, the village doesn't stand a chance", said Herbert.

"Indeed, but we have our own problems. Keep watch for the Akatsuki", said Sasori,

Herbert waved him off.

"Yeah yeah, You can stay and watch from here, I'll go look around. Not everyone has three pairs of eyes you know", said Herbert.

Sasori said nothing. Herbert leapt off to circle the village sending his Masked beasts to keep watch.

"Swift style"

"Swift wha...", was all Herbert said before something he could not see barreled into him at blinding speeds.

Herbert slowly got up and shook his head as he looked to see what looked like a small boy stand over him.

"Hi", said Herbert.

Though the boys face was bandaged Herbert could sense the smile.

"Hello, and who may I ask are you", asked the boy.

"Ladies first", said Herbert.

"Steel style", said the boy as he punched Herbert's mask with a metal fist.

Herbert shook his head again as he got up. He cracked his knuckles.

"Alright you want to know my name, my name is Dr. Herbert West, and right now, you are my bitch. Spiraling Ring", said Herbert as he charged his attack.

In his hand was the ebon ring of spiraling chakra. He threw it at the boy who lifted his hand revealing two diamond shaped on it, one on top another.

"Dark Release: Inhaling Maw", said the boy.

Mid air the Spiraling ring disappeared. The boy pointed his palm at Herbert.

"Dark Release: Judgement"

A beam of chakra aimed at Herbert came at full speed. Herbert barely dodged the move as the area behind him was destroyed. Herbert looked at the damage and whistled.

"Thats a bit over kill don't you think", asked Herber.

"My name is Hiruko, and it seems as if you have wind release. Rare, it will prove most useful", said Hiruko as he lifted his other hand.

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough", said Hiruko.

A strong windstorm barreled into Herbert who used Chakra to keep glued to the ground. Suddenly a fissure that started at his feet slowly made it's way to Hiruko, who simply jumped to the side and thus canceled the wind storm. Herbert leapt back as he called forth his Masked Beasts to aid him.

"Looks like you are outnumbered kid", said Herbert.

Hiruko quickly made hand signs and slammed into the gorund.

"Summoning Jutsu", said Hiruko.

Now surrounding Hiruko was a strange looking bird, two strange wolf like creatures with spears connected to their shoulders, a lion like beast with a spiked turtle shell, and some kind of two headed snake creature demonic in shape.

"Nevermind", said Herbert.

The Masked Beasts and Chimere fought. The wolf chimera used their strange spears that became tentacles to lash out at the masked beasts. They were countered by walls of energy summoned by two of the masked beasts. The bird like creature would moult feathers that acted like paper bombs. The creatures fought adamantly. Herbert Fought Hiruko directly using pure taijutsu. Though Hiruko proved to only be good enough to avoid the main attacks. His swift style also helped him in that endevor.

"I have heard of you, the scientist that the Akatsuki informed me of. Why are you here", asked Hiruko as he dodged the attacks..

They continued to fight as they spoke.

"You know how it is, gys hate their leader, go to the scientists to find new and better ways to kill their enemy. Besides who am I to ignore it when a zombie asks for help", said Herbert.

A sharp strike from Hiruko to Herberts chest caused minor pain, but Herbert was able to grab his arm before Hiruko could pull back. He swung Hiruko over his head and slammed him into the ground. Hiruko got up quickly.

"I see, so you are the cause for this invasion. I was under the assumption that your group protected the world", said Hiruko as he dodged Herberts strikes.

"We do, the kage here is a real asshole, so we politely asked him to remove himself from the seal using the time-honored method of brute force", said Herbert.

The back and fourth banter continued between the two as their beasts battled near them. Hiruko leapt back and began to concentrate.

"Storm Release: Thunder Cloud Inner Wave", said Hiruko.

A thick ring of clouds bellowed around Hiruko as electricity crackled within the black clouds. Lightning shot at Herbert who found that using his memories of Naruto's modified body flicker quite useful at dodging lightning.

"Shit", said Herbert as the clouds slowly crawled toward him.

Herbert began his own hand signs.

"Wing Release: Great Breakthrough", said Herbert.

He pushed the clouds away as he poured more chakra into the technique than necessary. Hiruko leapt from the cloud at super human speeds. Suddenly the Chimera ran to Hiruko. After a moment the beats merged into a massive armored lion with wings and snake tails.

"I believe we end this", said Hiruko.

Herbert nodded as his masked Beasts were returned to him. He slammed his hand on the ground causing a massive cloud of smoke to appear. As the smoke cleared Hiruko watched with interest as Herbert Sat atop a black version of the nine tailed fox. He didn't see it but Herbert was smiling.

"Kaiju Death Battle", said Herbert.

Once in the tower Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Haku easily made it in just in time to see Zabuza flicking blood off his blade as if the sword were as light as a feather.

"About time, the Mizukage is locked in his office. I'd take him out, but there is no way I would go in there and not kill him", said Zabuza.

Naruto nodded.

"It's fine, leave this to us. I have a plan to take him alive", said Naruto.

Zabuza waved them off.

"Fine I'll keep anyone out of it", said Zabuza.

Naruto looked at the door and created a spiraling sing. Sakura readied her puppet. Naruto drove the spiraling ring into the door. It was destroyed. When they entered the office they looked to see a seemingly young boy looking over the village through a window. In his hand was a large hook ended staff.

"I always hoped this would happen. Ever since she died, I wanted nothing more than for this village to burn for what it did to her", said the boy.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he motioned for the others to stay.

"Are you Mizukage Yagura", asked Naruto.

The boy laughed.

"No not really, well I suppose I am, but at the same time I am not. You surprize me, when I saw you out this window I found you very interesting Naruto Uzumaki", said the boy.

Naruto nodded to the others.

"I see the puppet, but where is the puppet master", asked Naruto.

"You are as smart as they say, I am not here at the moment. But I do not need to be. I think it is time we talk Naruto", said Yagura.

When he turned around Naruto was shocked. The right eye of Yagura was tinted red, it appeared to be a stared at the sight speechless.

"So, another Uchiha lives, one with only one Sharingan. And by coincidence it is the sharingan opposite of my sensei Kakashi, You see I have read his notes, I know his history. Am I wrong to believe you are Obito Uchiha", asked Naruto.

Yagura made no motion, but to Naruto it was more than enough to confirm it.

"You are wrong, I am Madara Uchiha", said Yagura.

Naruto smiled.

"I find that interesting, you see after Sasori joined me I have been collecting bodies for him to make puppets, the first was the body of Madara Uchiha..."

"What", screamed Yagura.

Ignoring the outburst Naruto continued.

"So I know for a fact you cannot be he. This makes things much simpler Obito, though your survival I find quite interesting. Let me see what was in those notes on Kakashi I found before the bell test", said Naruto as he cupped his chin.

Naruto amused himself seeing the face of Yagura.

"You spoke of a girl, my guess is it would be your other teammate, Rin Nohara. I never could figure out how she died, but apparently judging from your reaction, the Hidden Mist is to blame, at least partly. You somehow survived. Possibly thanks to Madara himself. I was wondering why he had not been dead as long as I believed. It would also explain why you chose his name. The pieces are falling into place. It all makes sense. Shall I continue, our reports show that Akatsuki is here, since they are after jinchuriki you send the new recruits to watch Yagura, when in reality you watch them to see how useful they can be. Meaning you lead the Akatsuki, or are at least a high ranking member. Though why you would want to take over the world is beyond me. Unless that is not your goal. Stop me if I'm wrong Obito", said Naruto with a cocky smile.

Yagura caught Naruto in his hooked spear. But it was grabbed by a tentacle that came from Naruto's wrist. Sakra flexed her fingers as she readied her puppet, while Sasuke overcame his shock and prepared a rasengan. Haku only watched in dawning realization

"I"M GOING TO KILL YOU", screamed Yagura.


	87. Titans

**Chapter 87 Titans**

The Chimera unleashed a torrent of fire at the Ebony Fox. It swiftly leapt over them as it barreled to the massive fusion of monsters. The ground shook as the two titans battled. With a swipe of it's tails the fox blew the Chimera away though the beast flew into the sky A ball appeared in front of the black fox and was promptly swallowed before spat out at the Chimera. Despite the massive beasts size it maneuvered around the attack with minor difficulty. The Chimera's twin snake tails stretches and headed towards the fox as each snake head opened it's moth where two more snakes would come out. The process happened again and again, until there were dozens of snakes. All snapping at the fox with what looked like blind fury.

Herbert leapt off the Black Kurama and jumped on the snake heads as he ran across them heading to Hiruko who had fused to the Chimera. Herbert bolted, moving at speeds that left him a blur until he stopped with a kick to Hiruko's face. His bandages fell revealing the too wide mouth with misshapen long teeth.

"Man, you are ugly", said Herbert.

Hiruko emerged from the Chimera as he engaged Herbert in battle, all while the two titanic beasts continued to fight. Only the Chimera's ability to seemingly reform itself kept it tied with the fox. Herbert flew into the sky as he held out his hand.

"Great Spiraling Ring", said Herbert.

He dropped the black ring where it fell toward the Chimera. When it hit, the destruction would have made Deidara blush. Though still the Chimera reformed. Herbert flew back to his fox, and stood on it's head.

Hiruko shifted his hands through several seals.

"Storm Release"

The black storm clouds came back with vengeance. Spewing lightning at the fox. While the fox smashed it's tails into the ground causing an earthquake. Using the forcce the fox pushed itself into the sky as it fell towards the Chimera with fangs bared. Once it came close the fox clamped it's jaw onto the Chimera's neck. It ignored the storm around it. Hiruko barely dodged getting eaten by the fox.

Herbert was on the foxes back to stay away from the storm. With a swift motion, the Black Kurama beheaded the Chimera. It stepped back as the storm began to affect the fox. The Headless Chimera continued to move, as if it's head was not needed. Its snake tails lashed out snapping at the fox as tentacles of black ooze formed from the neck. It grabbed the head and pulled it back on. Once that was done it unleashed fire at the fox. Black Kurama unleashed another sphere from it's mouth, which hit the fire, pushing past it and hitting the Chimera. The resulting explosion was massive.

When the smoke cleared Herbert saw the mass of ooze which Hiruko now stood on top of, his body covered in metal. He breathed heavily. Before anything else could happen Wilbur appeared next to Hiruko and spoke in Eldritch tongues. A blinding light appeared in the sky. When Herbert looked up he saw a blue comet. Suddenly several points of light appeared from the comet and headed toward the earth. The comet disappeared. Slowly Herbert watched as the points of light came closer. He noted that tendrils of fire came off them. He looked back to Hiruko and Wilbur who was no longer there. Replaced by pages that flowed in the wind.

When the points of light came closer they revealed themselves as fire balls. Herberts eyes widened. He knew what this was. It was a singular entity of untold destruction.

"Fire Vampire", said Herbert.

This could only mean that the comet he saw was Ktynga, the home of Fthaggua and the fire vampires. Though why only a single fire vampire came Herbert did not know. Perhaps it was because they could destroy the planet, and Wilbur would only accept that if his father was involved. In any event Herbert had much worse things to deal with. Tendrils of fire moved from the fireballs and headed toward the Black Kurama who leapt out of the way. Trees below them ignited and their fire was drawn to the fire vampire. Despite the moist air, it would take a lot more water to destroy this creature. There was only one choice. Herbert flew off his Kurama hoping it could keep the Fire Vampire busy while he made his way to Naruto. There was only one thing they had that could snuff out a fire vampire, and ony Naruto could summon them. With as much speed as Herbert had, he flew to the village to find Naruto, they needed Dagon.

Naruto was currently dodging every swipe from Yagura's strange hook like staff. Near immediately after the Outburst Yagura adorned a chakra cloak and a single tail. The sick sea green color around him burned and melted anything to close. Sakura kept him at bay with senbon from Ivy. Haku continued to freeze Yagura in rage, but the Chakra cloak melted the ice. Haku continued to fight in a blind rage. Sasuke on the other hand immediately activated his curse mark he flew above Yagura charging a Chidori. He flew down bringing the cidori into Yagura's chest. While damaged Yagura used his staff to fling Sasuke away as his wound slowly healed. As he healed Haku ran up to Yagura and pined him to the wall with his icicle like claws. Haku looked into the faded Sharingan eye with a sneer.

"Obito, I don't know who you are, i don't know what you look like. But if I find you, I will end you. I promise you, if I ever meet you, this will be the last face you See", said Haku.

He flung Yagra at the window where a second chakra tail appeared as he fell and Yagura's skin bubbled as he became some strange beast. It did not stop there. The Chakra cloak grew and began to take the shape of a massive turtle and a final tail grew. The tower was destroyed as the Three Tailed Turtle formed fully before Yagra hit the ground. Using a combination of jump jets and in Sasuke's case wings they flew to the massive turtle. Haku watched as the massive turtle swiped at them with it's tails. He would construct walls of ice to stop the attack. He began to calm down with heavy breaths.

"You just had to make him mad", said Sakura as she sealed her puppet. She activated her own curse mark and cracked her knuckles.

Suddenly a massive panther half the size of the three tailed turtle bit into the beasts tail. Atop him was Sasuke still in his curse mark form.

Taking the hint Sakura slashed her thumb with a claw and summoned a large horse covered in armor. She hopped across the field to land on top of he horse as it unleashed wind at the turtle. The Panther used lightning. Despite this Naruto was more so drawn to the side. In the distance he watched as a massive nine tailed fox with black fur fighting a massive Fire Vampire. All around were giant beasts fighting each other. Sasuke attempted to use his panther to get the three tailed turtle away from the village, unknowingly heading for the fox and fire vampire.

Sakura pushed forward her massive horse extending a unicorn like horn shaped like a Kunai knife from it's armored head using it as a weapon. They sucessfully got the turtle out of the village but were taking damage fast. Naruto flew to the sky. Watching as tendrils of fire attacked the black fox. Naruto bit his thumb. Adding two more giants to the mix caould not make matters worse. As he slammed his hand into the ground a storm appeared over them and it began to rain. A shallow puddle huge in size appeared on the ground as a massive white pillar emerged from the ground, followed by Dagon who grabbed the pillar and hefted it over his shoulder. Hydra came next wielding a trident. Dagon's tentacles lashed as he saw the many monsters around the village. Naruto leapt on the Old Ones Head.

"What is the meaning of this madness", asked Dagon.

"There was trouble. The fire vampire and the turtle are our enemies, the Horse , Panther, and Fox are not. Lets go", said Naruto.

Dagon nodded as he squirmed to the battle on his tentacles legs. Hydra moved like a snake holding her Trident high over her head. Before she got to close She was impacted by fire. Looking to the side Mother Hydra saw a massive Chimera slowly reforming it's body. She threw Her trident only for the Chimera to knock it away with many snake like tails. Hydra willed the trident to return to her hand as she looked at her opponent. She smiled as she lifted the trident to the sky. Lightning struck it causing the Trident to glow. She pointed it at the Chimera unleashing a storm at the beast. Though it froze, the effect was minor. She turned to the side to see Dagon fighting the Fire Vampire using water to keep it from getting to large. Waves crashed into the fire vampire but it never fully extinguished. Simply growing to normal by burning trees below to gain size.

Naruto watched as Herbert flew next to him breathing hard.

"About time you got here. What the hell is going on", asked Herbert.

"No time, keep your Kurama fighting. Help Sakura and Sasuke with the Turtle, me and Dagon has the fire vampire", said Naruto.

Herbert nodded as he flew back to Kurama.

Once on top the massive fox leapt to fight the three tailed turtle. The turtle kept the massive horse and panther away using it's tails. Once it saw black Kurama, it unleashed it's own tailed beast ball, only for the ebony fox to leap to the side. Outnumbered the Turtle unknowingly moved toward the Chimera and Hydra. He swept Hydra aside to stand next to the Chimera who seemed to ignore everything other than Hydra. Maneuvering slightly the turtle moved so that the Fox once again got crossed into a fight with the Chimera, who used multiple snake like tails to keep everything at bay. The three tails continued it's battle with the panther and horse. Despite being smaller, they were much faster. The turtle leapt into the sky and fell down to slam it's spiked shell into the horse. Though it's armor took most of the damage, it still caused the horse much pain. Though the horse simply swiped with it's kunai horn that grew in length to become a sword like blade. It quickly rose to it's feet. The Horse slashed at the turtle though it used it's shell as a shield. The Panther attempted to focus on the soft spots with long metal claws that cracked with lightning but was held at bay by the beasts tails.

Dagon slammed his Pilar into the ground. Causing coral to spring around the battlefield. He moved using his tentacles as legs as coral spikes shot toward the fire vampire, unleashing mists of water to keep the thing from getting Bigger. Dagon opened his mouth as sea water shot out hitting the fire vampire causing steam. The ground was flooded with water. When Dagon stopped he sunk into the shallow water as if it were deep as the ocean. His tentacles lashed from below the surface at the fire vampire grabbing the beast to drag it under, but he could not hold the beast long before his tentacles melted. When he pulled them back under they healed in the water only to try again. The coral covering the ground shot up with long tentacles coming from holes in the coral, each tentacle resembled moray eels that snapped at the fire vampire, spraying water when their mouths opened. Flaming tentacles burned the eels before the fire vampire slowly became hotter, turning a blur color. The water Dagon hid in started to steam forcing him to come to the surface else be trapped in an endless ocean. He lifted his hnds as a shield of coral protected him from the flames. His tentacles moves and grabbed the pillar.

Once the pilar was lifted from the ground the coral dissapeared. Dagon placed his webbed hands touching the hieroglyphs on the pillar before slamming it back to the ground. This time instead of coral, chains emerged from the pillar heading toward the Fire Vampire. Somehow the chains wrapped around the creature dragging it toward the pillar. Dagon began to touch more symbols in the pillar, causing it to spew sea water at the fire vampire which had little effect, but also made a massve flood. It was dragged under, and the beast was snuffed out. Dagons sea disappeared and he grabbed his pillar.

In the distance Wilbur watched with an injured Hiruko next to him.

"He commands Dagon, this was unexpected. We should depart", said Wilbur.

"Why did you save me", asked Hiruko.

"I despise you, but you have proven a mild interest,stop being so and...", Wilbur left the rest of the sentence in the air for Hiruko to decide himself.

Hiruko stood up and looked to the battle.

"It seems we have lost, though the turtle oddly seems to ally with my chimera. Odd, considering it is a target", said Hiruko.

"It does not matter", said Wilbur as he turned to walk away.

As soon as Wilbur turned around he came face to face with Sasori who had Madara attached to his hands by long chakra strings.

"Going somewhere, or would you prefer for an encore", asked Sasori.

Acting quickly Wilbur spoke the words of the Outer Gods before disappearing in a whirlwind of paper. Sasori sealed away Madara as he looked at the battle. He had nothing to fight creatures of that size, or more like nothing he wanted to risk fighting beasts at that size. He opted to instead watch. Who knows, maybe the fight could be the inspiration for a new project.

Meanwhile in the village the rebels had won, but now watched as several massive beasts fought each other. Though there enemies were vastly outnumbered two to one. Despite this they stayed as far from the battle as possible, watching only with awe and fear. Zabuza stood next to Haku watching the fight with only mild interest.

"That kid is full of surprises", said Zabuza.

Haku nodded.

Mei walked next to Zabuza to watch as the fox was getting winded fighting the chimera. Dagon had come to help. It was obvious that the chimera was on it's last leg, which was impressive itself.

Everyone else fought the turtle. The sight was amazing.

"You sure know how to pick them Zabu-Kun", said Mei.

"I told you to stop calling me that", said Zabuza.

Mei only chuckled.

The Three tailed turtle was vastly outnumbered. The Panther, Horse, Fox, and strange mermaid like beast had brought it to it's limit. The sharingan eye started to fade as Obito let the jinchuriki's mind go and it began to shrink. The fight was over. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Herbert went to the unconscious Jinchuriki as their summons went to finish off the regenerating chimera. Though before that happened the beast disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The summons disappeared leaving only the summoner.

Naruto looked at the jinchuriki before he created several clones. They contained him in a mass of bandages and chains fitted with special seals.

"Status", said Naruto.

"Signs of Chakra exhaustion. He's fine, though he's not going to wake up in a while", said the clone.

" He was being controled by another. Get him to the cells. We don't know if he can be controled again, better safe than sorry, transport him immediately, use the Flying Thunder God to get there", said Naruto.

The clones nodded before disappearing in a flash.

"That should do it, they will take him to the cells for medical study. He will be looked after, Akatsuki won't lay a hand on him", said Naruto.

"What about the other Uchiha", asked Sasuke.

Naruto nodded.

"Irrelevant, I will pass the information to Jiraiya, the only danger in the Organization is Whateley. His summoning of a fire vampire is troubling. And now that he knows I can summon Dagon, he will shy away from anything with weakness for water. Either way our mission was a success", said Narto.

"I'll say", said Zabuza.

Naruto turned to see Zabuza and Haku. In his hand was a bundled up mass.

"Zabuza, how is everything", asked Naruto.

"All good, Mei is beginning fixing the village up, me and Haku are going to stick around before heading out. Mei has us starting a spy network for the village. But enough of that, you said you wanted this", said Zabuza.

He tossed the package to Naruto who opened it and smiled. He pulled out Shibuki, the explosion sword.

"Well, Deidara should enjoy this", said Naruto.

"Yeah, don't expect any more of the seven swordsmen swords, you got two now, you don't need any more", said Zabuza.

Naruto nodded.

"If I may, if you are starting a spy Network, Jiraiya of the Sannin is the spy master of Konoha. I suggest getting in contact with him", said Naruto.

Zabuza nodded. Naruto went to Sakura Sasuke and Herbert. They all laid a hand on his shoulder before they disappeared in a flash.

Back in Konoha Jiraiya and Tsnade had made it back. They now sat in the home of Hirzen, who smiled as they walked in.

"Jiraiya, you have returned, good. Tsunade, it is good to see you again, where is Shizune", asked Hiruzen.

"She is getting everything situated. Jiraiya told me everything", said Tsunade.

Hirzen nodded.

"Yes, a shock isn't it, for one so young to do so much"

"Whats the plan for getting him back here", asked Tsunade.

"Once Naruto gets Danzo we can fix this situation, and get everyone back in the village", said Hiruzen.

"And his reanimation formula", asked Tsunade.

"He made it, it is his to do with as he pleases", said Hiruzen.

Tsunade said nothing.

"In any event we have the seal on Danzo so all we have to do is wait, I'm sure Naruto knows what he is doing", said Hiruzen.

Once back at the base Everyone pretty much settled into old routines. Deidara had yet to return so Naruto put the Shibuki off to the side for his return. He headed down to the cells where he saw clones move Yagura into a special coffin shaped containment unit, designed so that Yagura will not be able to use Chakra. They were strapping various tubes and wires into him so he would not die in the device. Once they finished they sealed it. With only a glass porthole so they could see Yagura's face. If he still was being controled, that device would make it impossible for him to do anything.

After that Naruto left to the storage area within the village. It was time to see what dead bodies were collected for possible resurrection.

Watching Naruto as he left was the Shadowed man who stood with his arms behind his back.

"_Nine years, one month, twenty nine days, six hours, fifteen minutes, three seconds. That is how long you have until he awakens child. What will you do. What can you do when you look to the night, and the stars are all right. More conflict is needed to groom you into the perfect form so I may exist when all else fades_", said the Shadowed man.

He looked to the sky as his face rose somewhat to resemble a smile. He eyed a specific spot in the night sky, as he looked at the far planetoid of the solar system. The Cold world, where they rested. The planet known to them as Yuggoth.

"_I wonder_"


	88. Fungai and Undeath

**Chapter 88 Fungi and Undeath**

Naruto stood in the balcony overlooking the lab below. Tables below with collected bodies of the dead. There were only three bodies, much less than Naruto had expected. In the center of the room was a metal coffin used to protect the clones from the poisonous gasses expelled from the corpse of Hanzo of the Salamander. He was difficult to obtain as his body continued to produce his poison even after death setting him back in the collecting. The tables next to him were what Naruto could almost call his kin. The Gold and Silver Brothers. Who even in death still held the chakra of the nine tailed fox.

Despite the small number of bodies the other clones had yet to get the others, though for now this would do. resurrecting them was not on the agenda yet, these three were not going to help willingly, even if they knew the full story it was hard to tell if they would do so. Unlike Zabuza Naruto only had stories and old documents to judge them, and thus far the evidence pointed to them being uncooperative. Either way their bodies still had there uses. The Gold and Silver brothers would prove to be quite interesting. If they gained the nine tails chakra, then it could be possible to repeat the process, making stronger ninja to fight the forces beyond mortal comprehension. Hanzo's poisonous body was at this point basically a farm, as the clones collected multiple canisters of poison. Despite it's usefulness, poisonous ninja were not on Naruto's agenda.

Either way more bodies were on there way, or in the process of being collected. Though Herbert was the one in charge of studying the bodies he was currently absent, apparently Dr. Shinno had come up with a breakthrough with his skin substitute. Meaning the time to seal away the Zero Tails was drawing near. The question was then who would become the first part of Project Jinchuriki. The available pool was small, and Naruto needed to trust whoever the leech would be sealed in. Despite Dr. Shinno being a great addition to the CDA, he was not trustworthy, not yet anyway. Konohamaru could not be used, for the decision would not truely be his, and Naruto was damned if he would condemn the boy hen he regained his body.

That left only two people. Sakura and Sasuke. He had yet to tell them about it, but Naruto was relatively sure Sasuke would agree to it. Despite dropping his status as an avenger, the habit of doing everything he could to become more powerful had not faded, then again old habits were hard to break. The question was what effect would becoming a Jinchuriki have with the curse seal present. Admitting Having multiple sets of chakra could destroy the boy, the fact that the seal only made chakra more potent when used rather than using an entirely new type made the possibility prospect sound in theory, though only in theory. It required more study.

Then there was the Akatsuki. The revelation that Obito was apart of the organization was an interesting one. After speaking with Herbert, it was decided that the member who was most likely Obito was Tobi. And with Wilbur as a member as well as the mysterious Hiruko, they were becoming a problem. Though so long as Naruto had Yagura, their plans were effectively moot. Though why stop there. There were other Jinchuriki, at the very least Naruto should warn them. It would be good to see if Gaara had changed at all since the exams, and his siblings were pleasant to be around, even if Kankuro was somewhat violent, though he was an individual who spoke his mind, which was an admirable trait. And Temari allowed an intelligent conversation to be had and her sharp wit at times kept the conversations amusing.

Then there was The Great Cult. The clones had difficulty spying on them as they were beyond secretive, and at any given time it was difficult to know where the leaders could be. They were an enigma, a puzzle to be solved before Naruto could figure out what to do with them. What was worrying was the Jashinist sects were not killing, and cults rarely calmed down, it was possible they were preparing for something big. The Cthulhu cult sect was usually quiet, worshiping Cthulhu as they sacrificed others. But it was the Yig sect that was the most active. Orochimaru was kidnapping ninja from all over the nations for his twisted experiments, the results of which were mostly failures, but it was the fact that his sound ninja had been seen around the nations, looking for someone or something. Naruto believed that they were searching for Sasuke.

Either way there were more problems than Naruto could deal with efficiently. So Naruto decided it was time to rid himself of a major one. Konoha was suffering under Danzo's iron fist. It was subtle, but slowly standards were risen for ninja, and as such less and less people were becoming ninja. So soon after the invasion replacing the ninja should have been Danzo's top priority. If anything the standards should be more lax, but for some reason he was doing the opposite. He was funneling the villages funds toward some secret project. It took a lot of digging to find out he was doing that, but no word on what this project was could be found. That did not stop Naruto from trying to figure it out.

The old phrase follow the money proved useful. Whatever was going on, all that was known was the funds were being sent to some project that required scientists, mostly chemists. It was not long before Naruto realized Danzo was trying to recreate the Reagent. With what he had, he could et close, but it would take him years, if not decades to figure it out. Though with what he had, he could put it to use. Despite being earlier than he wanted, Danzo was becoming more and more dangerous. To the point where taking him out now was worth the risk. So it was time to visit Minato. Once this was done, it would be time for him and Kushina to return to their own universe.

Naruto had kept an eye on Danzo long enough and he was officially despised by just enough of the populace, that his disappearance would not cause much trouble, it was not as much as Naruto hoped but it was to dangerous to leave Danzo to his own devices. But it always helped to be careful. Naruto walked to an area where multiple curiosities were stored until Naruto could figure out what to do with them, he took out a small canister with a bit of blood in it. Kabuto had it on him for his experiments and was using it to give his experiments there snake like features. The blood belonged to Orochimaru. Manipulation was never something Naruto liked doing, but to have the blame for Danzo's disappearance pinned on the Great Cult, it would only help. To be successful Minato would have to show up, grab Dazno and pour a small but of the blood in the area. This blood was taken long before Orochimaru's blood became snakes as it had after worshiping Yig, which would prove useful for further testing, the other sampled did however reveal much on the Snake Sannin's DNA, namely he was barely human even before he started to worship yig.

Naruto put a small bit of the blood into a vial and walked the halls to Minato's room. After telling him his plan Minato got everything set up, using a seal so he could put Danzo into a special cell across from Kabuto. Naruto handed the vial to Minato, who took it and nodded.

"You know what to do", said Naruto.

With a nod Minato dissapeared.

Danzo looked again at the corpses before him. They shuffled around. He sighed. Truly despite the necessity of this experiment for the good of Konoha, it did cause him some pain to do it to ninja of his own village. He hid it well, Danzo could add one more notch to the acts he committed in his life. He was a ninja, he had assassinated fathers, mothers, sons, and daughters. All in the name of his village that he loved so much. He never questioned them, and he always did so dutifully, but it did not mean he had to enjoy it. Not that he would share that with anyone, he may have been human, but in his own eyes he saw himself as nothing more than a leader, one with access to tools to help in his ambition. His ROOT moved to the door opening it to put the latest failure in with the others. It was like the rest, violent and bloodthirsty and would attack anything living in it's sight.

He watched as the ROOT agents struggled to put the corpse in the room when a flash of light appeared. All stood ready for anything, what was not expected was for the Yellow Flash to appear before him. Even his emotionless ROOT stood in shock.

Near instantly The yellow flash took out Danzo's members before he grabbed Danzo's free arm and held it behind his back with a kunai to his neck. Danzo barely saw Minato drop some liquid on the floor, it wasn't hard to tell it was blood. Then Danzo disappeared with only an explosive tag left to take care of the agents left behind. Everything had gone as planed, Danzo was captured, and anyone who could have seen Minato was dead, with one exception it went off mostly as planed, the only problem was timing, which would make the usage of Orochimaru's blood meaningless. The gate where the failed undead bodies was left open.

The cold blackness of space is an unforgiving part of reality. So much of the universe in nothing. While planets and stars exist the vast majority of space is just that. Empty space. Though despite this the universe was positively teeming with for lack of a better word, stuff. Matter, atoms, energy, particles, light, water, stone, soil, and life to name a few. Though not all life is as we expect it to be. To give any other creature who through billions of years of evolution on their own world a form we can match to some creature we know on earth is simply put, nearly impossible. However, far in our solar system the cold world, called by man Pluto, bt called by them Yuggoth, there was a base of sorts. The base slowly trickled to life, not so much activating as it did reanimate. For the strange and curious beings that lived there built there homes and ships out of more than steel and wires. Living material was a popular building block for them for their strange bio organic technology. On the outside of this base creatures that were neither animal nor plant and yet both at the same time buzzed to life. Their form insectoid, with hints of fungi and mammalian traits. Membraned wings beat as they flew through the vacuum ignoring the rules put in place by the very universe they lived in by doing so.

Their heads glowed in forms of communication we could hazard to understand. Taking on hues and colors in their conversation oh so alien to us, and yet so familiar to them. Multiple limbs scaled the buildings as they repaired their home, having just awoken from some cold sleep by some unseen force more powerful than even these strange being could comprehend, for like humanity these beings were as insignificant to the universe as everything else, though they knew this fact they did not dwell on it, the mearly did as they willed, using a morality system more orange and blue than black and white. For these creatures had a different culture, different customs. Even between them there was much variation, as if these beings were gaining new mutations every generation. Though it best not to dwell on that. For they were awake, and they were drawn to some signal from the third rock of the nearby star. They spoke to each other in brilliant displays of bioluminescence as they prepared. The Fungi from Yuggoth, also called the Mi-Go had returned, and they had much work to do.

Back on earth the shambling beasts limped out of the door to the bodies of the dead ninja. They knelt don and bit into their flesh eating them until nothing remained. Hordes of the vile beasts resurrected by the imperfect Reagent crawled around the cramped halls, killing all in there way. Taking out ninja with only numbers, rage, and the tenacity never to stop chasing after the living. The undead experiments would occasionally be attacked, but even with wounds that would kill a normal man, they did not stop. Limbs would be cut off only to move on their own and attack anything with a pulse.

Those killed were consumed in fits of the need to sink their teeth into something, anything to rid their decaying bodies of some unnatural hunger that could not be satiated. The ninja underestimated the zombies, for though they were weak, they were difficult to kill, and as they moved the effects of rigor mortis lessened and the undead legions began to move like beasts. Running on all fours and clinging to the walls with claws of bone that had mutated into deadly weapons. The zombies destroyed every ROOT agent and dragged them into the room where they once were held. Creating a pile of bodies to serve as food. And the zombies ate. The flesh would last for some time, but eventually they would run out, and the village above would become a beacon calling to them under the prospect of more to eat.

The entrance to the base, that separated it from Konoha was left shut, as it usually was, but it was only a matter of time until someone came to see what had happen, and those who were not truly dead had the luxury of time, for though they still rotted, they would never stop moving unless killed permanently, and eventually freedom was but a certainty. The animalistic wave of the undead were loose in the base, more than five hundred walking corpses each with a hunger that could not be filled, even as their bellys bulged with rotting food that ruptured their skin and fell to the floor they continued to eat, for it was all they knew.

* * *

A/N: I would just like to point out that no, the Zombies in this story are not a contagion, being bitten by them does not make more. I was tempted to do it, but it made no logical sense given the properties of the reagent. However the fact that these zombies come into being from the Reagent, which is in many ways is a mutagen means I might be able to play around with what they can do.


	89. The Seeing Tree

**Chapter 89 The Seeing Tree**

Danzo woke in a glass cell. immediately he examined the area. Getting out seemed impossible, there were seals carved into the roof to prevent him using Chakra of any kind. His eyes trailed to the other cells. He saw people in some of the cells but what really caught his attention was a massive black leech with a white human face, or maybe mask. Not far from the leech was some swirling color he could not put words to that seemed to move as if it were a living thing. Hiss first thought was he died and he was in hell, but logic took over after a few moments.

Then someone walked to the glass. Danzo recognized the boy as Konohamaru, Hiruzens grandchild, the one who left with the fox child. As soon as Danzo thought that said child walked next to Konohamaru. The two spoke to each other, though the room was sealed so Danzo could not hear what they were saying, and they hid their lip movements with their hands.

Konohamaru said something that caused Naruto to nod. Konohamaru went off, while Naruto just looked at Danzo. Eventually Konohamaru returned with a girl wearing curious armor and a full face gas mask. Her complexion was one of a dead girl. It did not escape Danzo that the boy across from him, with the wood and metal arms seemed to recognize the girl. Danzo remembered the boy as one of the Chunin hopefuls during the exam. He quickly guessed that the Girl in Armor was the boys teammate by his reaction, though why he was locked up, and she roamed free Danzo did not know.

The girl reached behind her and pulled out a very curious item. A large gold bell on a velvet string. She explained what it was to the fox child who smiled and nodded. Naruto grabbed some small device from his pocket and placed them in his ear. Konohamaru and the girl did as well. Then Naruto moved over to the side and the class wall rose into the ceiling. Before Danzo could do anything the girl rung her bell and Danzo collapsed. He found he could not move, and was officially at the fox childs mercy and the look on his face made it clear he would get very little mercy.

"Curious the effects sound has on the human body. With the right frequency anything can be done. Kin here is a master of using sound as a weapon. She has studied what different frequencies does to humans. That bell allows her to manipulate a frequency that caused instant paralysis and slight dizziness", said Naruto.

He grabbed a wooden chair and sat over Danzo who looked up at Naruto. Two old calculating eyes watched him as if he were some scientific curiosity to learn about.

"Another thing is that the bell still allows a person to speak, so you and me are going to have a little chat Danzo. You stole something from me, something that you nor anyone else was ready to know existed. The minute you did that you became my enemy, and now you are at my mercy. So tell me, what progress have you had with the Reagent", asked Naruto.

Danzo remained silent. Kin rung her bell again, only this time it made a slighty different sound. Danzo flinched agains his will before blood poured from his ears.

"That should loosen your tongue, now answer my Question", said Naruto.

Danzo found it was somehow difficult to keep silent. He noticed the girl was swinging the bell in a circular motion it put Danzo in a state where he would speak compulsively

"We made little progress, everything came back as mindless beasts", said Danzo.

"So you got that close. Either your reagent is flawed, or you did not inject it into the upper spine. Either way I need to know everything. How many did you resurrect", asked Naruto.

"Five Hundred fifty six", said Danzo.

Naruto stood to his feet and kicked Danzo in his chest.

"You fool, do you have any idea what would happen if that many Zombies get out. They may be weak, but they cannot die. You could have single-handedly destroyed the village", said Naruto.

"I kept them contained for further study, the reagent is to powerful not to know everything about it", said Danzo.

"You should have destroyed them, not studied them. We even burn the resurrected mice for safety reasons. This proved you are not ready for the power of the Reagent", said Naruto.

"And you are", asked Danzo.

"Yes, I am. I know the risks. I ALWAYS take precautions on every project I have. I cannot risk failure, to do so may doom the human race to oblivion. If you had any idea just how foolish your plan was you would have destroyed the ruined reagent when you stole it", said Naruto.

"That formula could single handedly put Konoha ahead of every other Hidden Village. We could have spread and make the entire continent united under Konoha's banner", said Danzo.

"The village doesn't matter", said Naruto.

Danzo glared at Naruto.

"You take that back boy", said Danzo.

"It is true. The Village does not matter, no one village is better than any other. Only Old and senile Fools and those who follow their hazardous Dogma believe it is. Konoha is my village as well, but it is not more important than any other village, whether it be a simple village or a nina village. You think to small Danzo, you care to much for one village, I care for the people within them. Not just Konoha but all of the villages", said Naruto.

"Your words make it sound as if you planed to sell your formula to the other Villages. You are a traitor if you plan to give them such a weapon", said Danzo.

"The Reagent is not a weapon, it can become one, and for the next nine years I will use it as one. But it's true purpose is not as a weapon. It was to be stored here after those nine years until humanity was ready for it", said Naruto.

"Nine years, explain yourself child", said Danzo.

"You are my prisoner, not the other way around. You are not in the position to ask me anything. You made me a missing nin, you made my friends missing nins, I am very powerful Danzo and very smart. You do not want me as an enemy", said Naruto.

"You are but a child, no matter how brilliant you are you are still weak, and you cannot Understand anything of my plan. I was to unite the world under one banner", said Danzo.

"Through militant force. Peace may one day come, but not by force. Let peace come naturally, eventually we will either destroy ourselves or evolve past war with ourselves, but if it will happen then it must happen on it's own, so let it. If you force peace then you doom the species. Your way to peace would leave only Konoha as a nina village, while others do not even attempt to take up arms against you out of fear. And should Konoha fall the other villages will follow. The Third's method is superior to yours Danzo. He fought for peace not with armies or weapons but with words", said Naruto.

Danzo fought to move, but Kin only plaid her bell again leaving him motionless. In response Danzo spat at Naruto.

"Hiruzens ways would destroy Konoha", said Danzo.

Naruto was tired of trying to convince Danzo of anything. He decided to instead to take the information he needed.

"Your grafted on arm has been tested as has the many sharingan eyes on your arm both are worthy of study, though it has also made you something not entirely human. It is the only thing we have in common", said Naruto.

Danzo looked to Naruto with confusion.

"What do you mean", asked Danzo.

Before his very eyes, Naruto shifted into some horrible form with nine eye covered tentacles, grey skin, and alien features. Danzo noticed he now had four arms. Sai had told him of this power, bt hearing about it and seeing it were two entirely different things. Naruto mentally lifted Danzo into the air. He put his hands to His head and read every memory he ever had. Digging very deep. Once done he shifted to normal causing Danzo to fall to the ground. Naruto's face was one of subdued anger but with hints of apathy. It scared Danzo to see.

"Seeing things from your point of veiw, I still find your argument flawed and the vile and with the heinous things you have done, it angers me greatly, the things you have done to people, killing the innocent, killing more young children than I care to count, starting wars to further yourself, sacrificing the lives of the innocent, and back stabbing your best friend. I see now that you will not change. I also know where you keep your Baku scroll. Good, their dream eating abilities will come in handy. I see traces of Humanity in you Danzo, it's faint but it's there, buried under all the filth never to emerge again. I can't allow you to continue as you are. A friend has found some use in you after looking at your arm, he has requested to experiment on you and your memories have pushed me to grant him his request. You will become Herberts newest lab rat. Your methods are monstrous, but whatever you have done to yourself is something worth study. ", said Naruto.

He turned to Kin.

"Take him to Herbert", said Naruto.

Kin nodded before her and several shadow clones put Danzo on a stretcher. Naruto looked down on the old man and shifted into his Eldritch form again.

"I know for a fact that whatever Herbert has planned will be painful. So to spare what little humanity you have, I will grant you your greatest wish", said Naruto.

He lifted a hand and placed it to Danzo's head where it destroyed his mind. The purple glow faded and Naruto shifted back to normal.

"Your wish to kill your emotions has been granted. You now are completely incapable of feeling any emotion ever again, your humanity is dead", said Naruto as he turned back to exit the room.

Danzo watched as he was brought to a room where there stood a man wearing a black cloak and a kitsune mask. He rubbed his hands in anticipation. Danzo watched as he grabbed a scalpel and went for his chest with it. Danzo felt no fear, he watched as the man cut into his chest and inserted wired. Danzo felt no anger. He watched as the man left the room. Danzo felt no Happiness. Danzo watched as the man returned to him and put strange fluids in the tubes. Danzo felt no Sadness. Danzo watched as his body began to change as the fluids pumped into him watching the macabre show of deformation and mutation, and Danzo felt nothing but pain.

Konoha was not in chaos as many feared. Most of the populace was relieved the man who's obsession with the reagent was no longer their leader. The rumors spread far into the village. It made it's wat to all ears. Tsunade was easily put into the position. Her first decree was the complete disbanding of ROOT and the destruction of it's bases. Only two were fond but Hiruzen knew there were more. The ANBU would continue their search untill very one was found and every secret they had was in the Hokage's hands. Had Danzo seen this he would have understood why humanity was insignificant including himself.

With Hiruzens help Tsunade would bring the village to new heights though the village was still in bad shape from both the invasion and Danzo's leadership. They did not know that searching out the bases would unleash a horror onto the village, but that would not happen just yet. Danzo's bases were well hidden, and to find but one would take time.

Walking the streets was an inconspicuous boy, with deathly pale skin and black hair. His face an emotionless mask. He wore a hooded robe to hide himself. He had no purpose and yet he continued to live. Following his last order.

"Find Naruto Uzumaki and watch him", said Sai out loud.

It was the last order he could remember, and so long as he drew breath he would follow it. Needless to say, with his whereabouts unknown, that was going to be a difficult task. He would wait. Little did he know that Naruto was all around him. Animals and people looked at him, he had no way of knowing that many were clones of the very boy he sought to find. The clones ignored him, let Naruto decide what actions to take.

Naruto sat in his office looking at every memory he removed from Danzo's head, it made him angry, to the point where he cared very little for whatever Herbert was doing to the vild and pitiful excuse for a human being. The fact that he had some humanity only made it worse. Naruto did not regret his decision even after realizing that Danzo was not as much of a monster as he believed. Though once his emotions were removed, there was little left of anything that could be called a human. He counted the items in his desk again out of habit, it calmed him. Hours had passed when Herbert returned.

"I finished my experiment", said Herbert with sadistic glee.

"What did you do to him", asked Naruto.

"If you want to know, go to the greenhouse room. I thought it would be ironic to put him around the Devine flowers, they were all he needed to complete his reagent", said Herbert.

Naruto nodded. He got out of his desk and followed Herbert. Once in the greenhouse room of the Shinigami he noticed something unusual. In the center of the room was a plot of grass behind one of the glass doors. It was next to the plot where the Devine flowers were growing. Naruto walked inside the room. Other than the grass there was only one other plant in this room. It was a large tree. Naruto walked up to the tree and noticed red spots on it. As he neared he froze. The tree was covered in multiple Sharingan eyes that looked around the room. They all focused on Naruto and followed his movement. Naruto looked at the tree itself. It was a sick reddish brown color, but otherwise looked like an oak tree rooted to the ground. Naruto looked at the only eye on the tree that was not a sharingan eye. Focusing for a second he realized he was looking at a vaguely human face. The eyes on the face were disturbing, with one being Danzo's regular eye the other a Mangekyo sharingan.

Naruto looked at the strange sight before him not knowing what to think.

"He is still alive", said Herbert with a smile.

"What the hell happened to him", asked Naruto.

"My own idea, the bastard is now a tree. All I had to do was further the Mokuton bloodline along and force mutation onto him, almost killed him but I did everything to make sure he stays alive for a long long time.", said Herbert as he started to chuckle.

Naruto fell silent. The eyes still looked at him, even in this state he could tell Dazno still had no emotion at all. The eyes looked dead. Even the vaguely human face held the look of Apathy. Naruto shook his head and looked at the roots of the tree. Some looked as if they had hands frozen into place at the tip of the roots.

"I think you may have gone a bit to far Herbert", said Naruto.

"Maybe but what did you expect would happen when you gave him to me, I cannot wait to study this thing", Herbert.

Naruto nodded.

"I didn't expect this, but whats done is done. He brought it on himself, no one makes my friends criminals when he was the one who stole from me", said Naruto.

"Yeah karma is a bitch", said Herbert.

Naruto approached the tree the eyes still followed him. When he shifted to his eldritch form he placed a hand on the bark. He read his mind.

"His mind is little more than an animals mind, but we must take precautions. Make sure the tree cannot produce seeds. I don't want there to be any more of these things to exist", said Naruto.

Herbert nodded.

"Simple enough, need anything else", asked Herbert.

Naruto shifted back to normal.

"No, nothing at all", said Naruto as he shifted back to normal.

He looked at the one eye on the tree that was not a sharingan.

"I told you that I am not an enemy you want to have, your ambition ends Danzo and the world is better for it", said Naruto.

Naruto left the greenhouse. Danzo was taken care of. Which ment it was time for Minato and Kushina to return home. It would be nice to talk to them before they left. But first he had business in Konoha. He had a Hokage to talk to, and a summoning contract to retrieve.


	90. A Fond Farewell

**Chapter 90 A Fond Farewell**

Deidara had returned later than normal, due to using his clay dragon he had to take a path that while it was longer, had the lest likely chance of him being seen. He landed in the center of Whirlpool village where several clones surrounded him to take away his prisoners. His dragon turned into normal clay and was placed in the hatch on his suit. He stretched his arms glad to be back.

Naruto walked up to him.

"I take it everything went well", asked Naruto.

"Well enough, those two were the sea monsters. The man was running a scam to sink boats and collect gold. The girl was an experiment that he was using", said Deidara.

Naruto nodded.

"Good job, speaking of which I have a gift for you", said Naruto.

He took a scroll from his jacket and opened it. Applying a bit of chakra a small cloud of smoke appeared and he now held a strange bulky club made of metal. One side of the weapon had a narrow cutting edge, the other side had a bulky slab. Naruto grabbed the slab and unrolled it to reveal numerous explosive tags. Deidara's eyes widened behind his mask.

"The Shibunki, the blast sword. You got another of mists swords, and you are giving it to me, un", asked Deidara somewhat dubiously.

"This sword incorporates explosions into swordsmanship. Who better to have it than a master of explosions", said Naruto.

Deidara took the blade giving it a quick swig. He rolled the tags back up smiling all the way.

"I have got to test this", said Deidara.

Naruto nodded.

"By all means, enjoy it. Until you die that sword belongs to you", said Naruto.

Deidara ran off to practice with his new toy. Naruto chuckled somewhat as he turned to the prisoners who were now in chains.

"Take them to the cells. I'll interrogate them later. Right now I have some important work to do", said Naruto.

The clones nodded as they lead the two prisoners to the cells below.

Back in Konoha at the Hokage tower Hiruzen and Jiraiya were speaking to Tsunade on locations where ROOT bases could most likely be hidden as well as how to get into contact with Naruto so he and the others may return home. Durring their discussion there was a tap at the window. They looked to see a raven tapping it's beak on the window with a parchment in it's mouth. The Raven winked at them, this made Hiruzen smile as he walked over to the window to open it. The raven dropped the parchment on the ground ad flew away. Hiruzen cursed slightly at having to bend over to get the parchment with only one arm and a stiff back. He walked back to the chair and sighed as he sat.

He opened the parchment slowly to see a seal on it. Hiruzen looked at the seal with interest before a flash appeared to his side.

"Hey old man"

Hiruzen looked to the side and smiled to see Naruto standing next to him. With his arm he brought the boy into a hug.

"You're back. Oh I am so sorry for everything Naruto", said Hiruzen.

"It wasn't your fault. But right now we have to talk", said Naruto.

Hiruzen let go as he sat back down. Naruto turned to greet Jiraiya with a nod before he turned to the Hokage desk. He saw an elderly woman with fading blond hair. He raised an eyebrow.

"Tsunade I assume, funny you don't look like how Jiraiya described you", said Naruto.

She glared at the boy for a second. After a moment Jiraiya began laughing. All attention was turned to him.

"Ha ha ha, I forgot, Naruto cannot see genjutsu, oh thats good ha ha ha"

Tsunade threw a book on her desk at Jiraiya before turning to Naruto. Naruto looked at Jiraiya as he lay on the floor still laughing.

"Am I missing something", asked Naruto.

"Allow me to explain Naruto, Tsunade hides her age with a genjutsu. Seeing as you cannot see any genjutsu, you are the first and most likely only person to see what Tsunade really looks like", said Hiruzen.

"Ah, I see. I fail to see that humor however. People age, t's a fact of life. If you want to hide it then who am I to judge", said Naruto with a shrug.

Tsunade smiled a bit at that.

"Ignore Jiraiya. You must be Naruto", said Tsunade.

Naruto nodded.

"Yes, that I am. I have been busy since I left the village, I have a lot to talk to you about", said Naruto.

All attention turned on him. They waited patiently as he thought on what to start with.

"Well first, I have some information on a group known as Askatsuki", said Naruto.

Jiraiya shot up. His face completely serious.

"You know of Akatsuki", asked Jiraiya.

"I have two ex members of Akatsuki as allies. Sasori and Deidara respectively, they are good ninja, though Deidara is a bit headstrong", said Naruto.

All eyes widened as they looked at the boy.

"What", deadpanned Jiraiya.

"It is not important, what is important is I have information on Deidara's and Sasori's replacements, as well as identity on their leader, or at least a high ranking member", said Naruto.

"How did you manage that", asked Jiraiya.

"I ran into them when I helped liberate the Hidden mist, incedentily in return the Hidden Mist has agreed to ally with Konoha in return for my services", said Naruto.

Eyes widened again.

"How the fuck did you pull off that shit", asked Tsunade.

"I won't bore you with details, but Zabuza of the seven swordsmen is another ally of mine, I encountered him during my first C-Rank mission, he died but I resurrected him and his apprentice. They explained the mist situation and I agreed to help, the New Mizukage is a woman by the name of Mei Terumi, she is quite powerful, possesses the ability to command lave, possibly a bloodline trait", said Naruto.

"Thats impressive and everything, but what about the Akatsuki leader", asked Jiraiya.

"While in the Hidden Mist I encountered the previous Mizukage, he was the Jinchuriki of the Three Tails. As it turns out he was being controled by the Akatsuki leader, who possesses the Sharingan. However only one sharingan, through manipulation and deductive reasoning, I found his identity to be one Obito Uchiha..."

"What, Obito, but he died", said Hiruzen.

"He got better, at first he claimed to be Madara Uchiha, but I knew that was a lie seeing as I am in possession of Madara Uchiha's body. I believe that Obito was rescued by Madara, After some study of Madara's body, it showed he was dead for about a decade, he survived his battle at the Valley of the End for quite some time. I do not know Obito's plans, but I do know it is driven by however his teammate Rin died. I don't know much else, but I can confirm the masked Akatsuki member known as Tobi is Obito", said Naruto.

The room fell silent. Naruto watched carefully.

"Obito, was Kakashi's teammate, Rin was kidnapped by the Mist and made the Jinchuriki of the Three tails, their plan was to have her rescued and brought to the village where the beast would awaken and destroy us. She killed herself by jumping in front of Kakashi as he used his Lightning Cutter", said Hiruzen.

"That explains Obit's hatred of the hidden mist. I think he may have saw her die based on his knowledge of this event, it is possible he views Kakashi and Konoha as an enemy, meaning he is beyond our help", said Naruto.

No one said anything.

"He must have snapped", said Jiraiya.

"The other two members of the Akatsuki are Wilbur Whateley, he is a threat in and of itself. He is the one who killed Tsumes partner. He is the son of a human woman and Yog-Sothoth, Outer God of time and space. He can pull up to four versions of himself from alternate timelines to call aid, and commands forces that are alien in nature, some of which cause insanity just by looking at them. He has other abilities but that can wait. His ambition makes him one of the most dangerous men on the planet, and his powers will continue to evolve. His partner is someone named Hiruko, he uses multiple blood lines and summons strange hybrid monstrosities", said Naruto.

At this Jiraiya and Tsunade shot him a look. It did not get past Naruto.

"I take it you know him", asked Naruto.

"Hiruko was a leaf ninja, he was once our friend, until we found him experimenting with his chimera technique", said Jiraiya.

"I see, either way they are both very powerful, other than that, I cannot think on anything else with the Akatsuki, but I am not finished I have very Important information on Orochimaru and Danzo", said Naruto.

"Orochimaru first", said Hiruzen.

"He is in Demon country, he had become a Yig Worshiper and has started a cult around the serpent god. His cult is joined by two others, the Jashinists, and more dangerously the Cthulhu cult", said Naruto.

"What is this second cult", asked Tsunade.

"I never planed on revealing Cthulhu to you so soon, but circumstances being what they are, I have little choice. Cthulhu is a Great Old One, a creature more powerful than any of the tailed beasts, he sleeps under the sea in a sunken city that only raises to the surface when the stars are right. He is massive, to give you perspective The nine tailed fox is smaller than one of his fingers", said Naruto.

"Such a creature could not possibly exist without being found", said Hiruzen.

"To learn to much on Cthulhu, or to see him, Is to forefit your sanity, you lose your mind and more likely kill yourself. He is stronger than every ninja to exist or ever will exist, and he rises in less than ten years. Even if he was found, you would dismiss any who seen him as maniacs speaking in insane babblings", said Naruto.

"Ten years, is there any hope", asked Hiruzen.

"Maybe, but for now we should deal with his cult, they could make the situation worse. Finally this village may be in great danger", said Naruto.

"What do you mean", asked Jiraiya.

"Danzo took my reagent, the world is not ready for the power to resurrect the dead, and he used it on more than five hundred corpses. Unfortunately his formula was ineffective, he made them little more than mindless walking corpses fueled by hunger and rage. They are within one of his bases, if they get out, then they could destroy the village. And they cannot die without being obliterated. Ripping them apart does little more than create new problems considering that anything ripped off animates, the reagent if overdosed resurrects individual organs into it's own creature and they will attack anything alive. Damage the body to much, and you could have to fight off animate lungs or a moving heart that try to kill you, even the skin will start to move on it's own if able", said Naruto.

Tsunade was green as she heard this and shaking slightly. Narto turned to her a bit confused.

"Are you ok Tsunade", asked Naruto.

"I'm fine, just a bit sick. Do the walking dead still... Do they bleed", asked Tsunade.

"The reagent does not resurrect the body perfectly, only the brain, nervous system and muscles are fully functional, the Cardiovascular and digestive systems also function but are not needed for the thinking undeads continued survival. Destruction of the brain of those who regained their memories may turn them into the violent rage filled monsters. However that is only true with the completed reagent, and only if the correct dosage is injected into the upper spine, if it isn't then mindless undead things walk around rather than thinking undead people. Though Zabuza has shown he can somehow control his arm when it detached from him, but was reattached simply with a brace and some stitches, the dead cannot regenerate so there is that, but it isn't necessarily a good thing. The undead with a wrong dosage or imperfect formula will also continue to decompose even while they move. With that being said they can bleed and do so constantly if they hve wounds, but their blood is thick with coagulation", said Naruto.

Tsunade began to slowly return to her normal color and she stopped shaking as much but it was still there. Naruto filed that away for later, she seemed to have issues with blood for some reason. odd considering her profession.

"Are you telling me there are more than five hundred of those things under my village", screamed Hiruzen in anger.

"Yes, Danzo kept them for further study, a foolish idea, I even burn the mice when I finish, Of we do not take care of them then the village could fall should they escape. They may not be ninja, bu they are vicious and cannot die easily, you can never be sure one is really dead until there is nothing left", said Naruto.

"I will send an order to the ANBU to burn all ROOT bases, it's to much of a risk not to", said Tsunade.

"Good idea, but we have to make sure none of the ROOT agents accidentally unleash them, and we don't know how many are out there, and unlike us they know exactly where the base could be, it might already be to late", said Jiraiya.

"If that is the case then I suggest you plan evacuation routes, a lot of them. Who knows where the undead could come from. And burning hem will not kill them all. Either way I have to return to the others", said Naruto.

"Wait Naruto, I thought after the Danzo situation you and the others could have come back", said Hiruzen.

"I am safe, I have an army of Shadow clones, two S-ranked shinobi, and more allies, weapons, technology, and connections than most, I will be safe. I may return but I need to be away from the village to prepare. You have your goals, I have mine. I need to stop Cthulhu or the entire human species will cease to be. I will however keep in contact, I have taken Danzo's spy network on my own, and have access to Sasori's spies so it will not be difficult", said Naruto.

Jiraiya was about to object when Hiruzen raised his hand.

"Very well Naruto, with all you have given us we owe you that much. I will remove your missing nin status, as well as the missing nin status of your teammates. I cannot do anything about Sasori or Deidara. I will issue the three of you a traveling license similer to Jiraiya, just promise me you all will come back. That is if the new Hokage wills it", said Hiruzen. to Tsunade with a smile.

"Fine, I have a feeling I am going to regret some of this, but damn if this kid isn't smart, and he sounds like he knows what he's doing", said Tsunade.

Naruto nodded.

"Naruto, I must ask, how is Konohamaru", asked Hiruzen.

Naruto froze, this was an awkward situation. Best to leave a few things out.

"He is fine, he is helping me in the labs. I'd say he may be as smart as me. He stays out of fights, in the safety of the Shinigami, that's the name of the floating skull I left in. When I visit, I'll bring him", said Naruto.

Hiruzen nodded.

"I am going to trust him in your care. For now, but if something happens to him, or you. I will find that reagent of yours bring you back and kick both of your asses until either I die or your asses fall off and move on their own, and stomp them into dust", said Hiruzen.

His tone made Naruto gulp nervously, he had never heard the old man talk like that.

"I promise he will be safe, I'll be back, Oh before I forget I have one more request", said Naruto.

He pulled out a scroll and aplied Chakra to it. A massive pile of money appeared on the scroll. Everyone stared at the pile, Tsunade's mouth began to water.

"I wouls like to pay for an S-rank mission, I wish for Team 8 and Team 10 to be trained by me, I have a few gifts for them as well. I can transport them to my village instantly", said Naruto.

Tsunade took the money with a smile.

"Where did you get that much money, that is enough to pay for at least five S-rank missions", asked Hiruzen.

"Sasuke split the Uchiha funds among me and Sakura, this is not even a hundredth of my funds alone, the Uchiha were very wealthy", said Naruto.

"Well seeing as you are paying for both teams, I suppose this could be allowed, how long do you want to train them", asked Tsunade.

"Indefinitely, at least for the next few years", said Naruto.

"I cannot allow that", said Tsunade.

"I have obtained several lost summoning contracts for them, with my help They will be as powerful as Akatsuki, I myself am an S-rank ninja, and I am running my own hidden village. They will be safe. Do this, and the heirs to all those clans will be More powerful than any of their ancestors. The Leaf would only become more powerful, they will not stay forever. Like me they may return whenever they wish, and with my fathers technique it would be instantaneous. There is little downside other than a smaller force, and even after the Suna incident, with the mist and suna alliance, you officially are the only village with two allies. You can afford the risk", said Naruto.

"You have put a lot a thought into this havent you", asked Hiruzen.

"I never lie Old man, you know this. Right now I am the only one who knows about Cthulhu with the power to stop him. It may fail, but I am not giving up without a fight, but I cannot do it alone", said Naruto.

"I trust you Naruto, but you need to trust me, this Village of yours where is it. I need to know", said Hiruzen.

Naruto sighed.

"I know I am asking for a lot Old Man. I cannot tell you where the village is, not yet. But I can say it is in Water Country", said Naruto.

Hiruzen smiled.

"I see, very well then", said Hiruzen as he nodded to Tsunade.

"Fine, you get your genin, but I want notes on their progress, and I want a way to contact you at any time", said Tsunade.

"Done, we have long range communications set up, I will get you a radio that cannot be tracked. Do we have a deal", asked Naruto as he held out his hand.

Reluctantly Tsunade raised her own hand and shook. Naruto smiled before he flashed out of sight. The three in the room just looked where he once was. Hiruzen sighed.

"Should we tell Kakasi about Obitio", asked Hiruzen.

The room fell silent.

Naruto reappeared in a rather rich part of the village. He walked the area until he made it to the home where Danzo lived. He smiled when he looked at it. It was time to get the Baku summoning contract.

Sasori walked into the cells where the prisoners were kept. He had wanted to speak to this prisoner for quite some time, and now was his chance. He sat in the chair and activated the microphone.

"Hello Kabuto", said Sasori.

Kabuto looked up at the red haired man before him. His face emotionless like a puppet.

"Who are you", asked Kabuto.

"After all you have helped me with, and then to betray me I am surprized you do not remember me. I am Sasori"

"Impossible, you are much to young to be him", said Kabuto.

At this Sasori undid his robe to reveal his puppet body. Kabuto stared at him wide eyed as he subconsciously took a step back.

"I do not age Kabuto, I am immortal. Forever a living puppet, I will not age, and I will not die. All thanks to Naruto", said Sasori.

Kabuto did not speak. He only looked at the puppet before him with eyes betraying his fear.

"You know, you were always loyal, or so I believed. Then yo run off with the snake. I'm disappointed Kabuto. Either way it is not important. I no longer require your services. I have better spies than you could ever hope to be, and I no longer require a medic ninja, but I wonder if a new puppet would be an excellent edition to my collection, unfortunately Naruto has found you of use, pity but I owe him so much that I will forget old grudges, I just wanted you to know that should you find some way to escape, I will show you the greatest show you could possibly imagine, before I make you apart of it", said Sasori.

And like that the Puppet left, leaving Kabuto to his own devices.

After finding where Danzo hid the Baku contract Naruto immediately returned home. With this final contract he could give one to every genin from his class, they were the few people he could trust. Though now with that done, it was time for Minato and Kushina to leave. They had long passed the original month they were ment to be here, and the wound in reality would fester if they did not leave soon. So Naruto went to their room. Once at the door he knocked.

"Come in", said the voice of Kushina.

Naruto opened the door and looked at them. He sighed.

"You know you cannot stay here any longer", said Naruto.

Both flinched. They looked down to Naruto for a moment.

"You both knew this day would come, I won't lie these months have been great and I am glad to have met my parents, but you have your own universe to return to. I do not know how time passes between the two, you could arrive after you just left, or thousands of years from when you left. But you have to go back. Eventusally something will find the wound in the universe, it wont heal unless you leave", said Naruto.

Kushina sighed as she walked to Naruto. She got down on one knee and hugged the boy.

"We are going to miss you, you know", said Kushina.

Minato wrapped his arms around both of them. Nothing more was said during the embrace.

"I'm going to miss you as well, but the dangers are to high, I hope you two find solice", said Naruto.

"Don't worry we will manage, just know that even though you are not Menma, you are still our son", said Minato.

"And don't you forget it", said Kushina with a tearful smile.

Black tears fell from the eyes of Azathoth once more. Naruto took a deep breath and did his best to will the tears away.

"Thank you, it was nice to have a mother and a father, I will never forget you", said Naruto.

"I know you won't Naruto, just try not to lose yourself, I have seen everything you are doing and I know it has to take it's toll on you, but you have friends to help you along the way", said Minato.

Naruto nodded.

"Naruto I don't know what the future holds for you, but. Just be careful", said Kushina.

Naruto smiled and nodded. They returned the gesture before Minato pulled out several of his kunai. With a deep breath he held them outward spinning them in his hands. Yellow sparks lead off the Kunai.

"Flying Thunder God Jutsu: Redux", said Minato.

And they were gone in a flash. Naruto stood looking at the spot they once stood before he turned around and left.

Run, jump, tackle, leap, bite, Feed. The Kabuto snake like clones worked like pack animals, five of them remained, hunting game. They tore apart a boar and feasted. Hissing to themselves as they did. It was late, very late, but the night was there ally. They still hungered after feeding on the boar. That's when they saw it. Lights in the sky. The experiments hid as the lights approached them. When the lights passed them they thought they were safe untill a spotlight shone on them. There was a buzzing sound, as it neared it turned into flapping, followed by the appearance of lights shifting colors as they made their way to the snake men.

The bugs made little sound as they swooped down grabbing the clones and injecting them with venom to lull them to sleep. They then flew to the light in the sky, toward a living ship. The Mi-go found these snake like creatures interesting. They would be worth study.


	91. Reunited

**Chapter 91 Reunited**

Wilbur sat through yet another meeting with the Akatsuki members. They grated his nerves. He found out quite quickly that the ring he now wore was but a decoration. Withot the ninja Chakra he could not use it for it's purpose. Why they let him have it was beyond him. Thoth he liked this trinket. It once belonged to the master of Puppets, know ans Sasori. A powerful man, perhaps greater than any others here, at least with his puppets. Without them, he was still powerful, but not a threat. Still the ring was a reminder of the Puppet Master. He was one of the few humans who willingly cast his humanity aside, a notion Wilbur found interesting. However, Wilbur wanted the one who uses puppets dead. Over time Wilbur acquired a hatred for puppets, much like his hatred for dogs he wold burn them or reduce them to splinters, merely for existing. Before his death in Dunwich he was but a deformed beast with no special abilities, now after his resurrection he was a Demigod who's power would grow with time. Hie goals did not change, the Akatsuki were but a means to an end. They would be cast aside when they helped him in his goal.

Wilbur almost laghed. They agreed to help him find the book he so desired. They did not even know they were agreeing to there own death. Yog-Sothoth would come, and he would awaken every Great Old One who slumbered. The complete destruction of the Human race. Wilbur himself would then join his father, becoming an Outer God. That was his goal, his dream. With that power, he could wipe humanity from every universe to ever exist, though he would not do that.

Nyarlathotep was much to interested in the human race from many realities, he would not allow his amusement to be taken away. Wilbur knew this. The Crawling Chaos was not an enemy to be trifled with. As an Outer God who had the ability to think and plan he was the most powerful bein in existence. Though he knew that there was one greater. Azathoth, the Blind Idiot God. Even an Outer God could not survive his awakening, it was why Nyarlathotep despised his brethren. He may have been the manifestation of every Outer Gods mind and soul, but he was still below his father.

Taking all that into account, Wilbur was left wondering exactly why was Nyarlathotep watching this meeting from the shadows. The others could not see him, but Wilbur could, meaning Nyarlathotep wanted Wilbur to see him. He stood in the corner, completely motionless. Right now that was Where Wilburs eyes were. When Nyarlathotep watches you, no good would come of it. The Shadowed man walked up to the others. Only Wilbur saw him as he walked right up to Tobi. He looked at the single hole where the crimson eye could barely be seen. He spoke, but not to the masked man inches from his face.

"_Curious Whateley, you must wonder why I am here. It is simple really, Chaos is my trade. I am very good at what I do, though I believe this group of yours has long since been surpassed by the others who spread the seeds of chaos and discord. The Great Cult is growing rapidly, and the Fungi has returned, all are escalating in power. Yet this group stagnates. This cannot go on, my vessel must be strong when my nephew wakes from his slumber, and I fail to see how these ninja could possibly create the necessary conflict. At one point yes they were dangerous, now they are but a shell of their former selves. The mask one leads them, I will admit his power is great, but insufficient. Perhaps if you were to lead this would not be so _"

When those words was said everyone in the room seemed to shiver, even Pain and Tobi. He looked to Wilbur and smiled.

"_You choose interesting company Demigod, I look forward to seeing the conflict that arises. For now I have another to add to the growing pool of chaos, The Artist has promise_"

And with those parting words he faded. No one knew the silent conversation that went on in front their very eyes.

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at Naruto. Naruto just looked back at him with mild interest.

"So what do you think, remember it is your choice", said Naruto.

Sasuke looked to the floor thinking about exactly what it was he wanted to do. Granted it seemed like a really interesting idea. he looked back to Naruto and shrugged.

"Why the hell not", said Sasuke.

"Once this is done, it can not be reversed. You will be the Jinchuriki of the Zero Tails. Are you sure", asked Naruto.

Sasuke nodded.

"Very well, We will use the same ritual that allowed us to seal Sasori in his puppet body. Unlike that one, we will have to use some of the older sealing arts with it. I have worked hard on creating a seal that works similar to my own, but this one will have several minor differences. While it will slowly allow you to absorb the Zero Tails Chakra, you won't call on his chakra when angered or enraged. The Zero Tails is not as strong as the Nine Tails, so it should not be difficult. You however will be the only living ninja capable of using Dark Chakra, our studies show that Dark Chakra will allow you to open all Eight Gates without any Drawbacks so long as you still have Dark Chakra, and or first encounter with Shinno shows that you will be able to use many techniques without hand seals. When using Dark Chakra you will surpass normal limitations of the human body. However should you rn out of Dark Chakra and continue to fight your body will wither and your mind may snap. I have fixed the problem with the mind, but your body can still succumb. You can eventually heal from this damage, but only after using more Dark Chakra. The seal array will allow you to take some Dark Chakra from the Zero Tails directly. Now, before we start you have to promise me you will only use this power sparingly, I'd say no more than five minutes at a time every day", said Naruto.

"I swear on my honor as an Uchiha, and a ninja of Konohagakure no Sato, I will limit it's use", said Sasuke.

Naruto smiled.

"Good, I'm trusting you with great power Sasuke, don't let me down", said Naruto.

Sasuke gave a sharp nod.

Naruto got from his desk and motioned for Sasuke to follow. They made their way for the cells below. Once there they came across the cell where the Zero Tails was being held. The massive leech like creature just stared at them. Many of it's arms banged on the glass, attempting to escape. Naruto walked up to the console and put his hand on it. He infused his chakra into a small hatch. A glowing seal array appeared on the walls of the room and the Zero Tails fell silent.

"That should keep him calm for about an hour. I already sent word to Herbert to get the spiraling seal we used on Sasori. I will begin making the containment seal on you, remove your shirt please", said Naruto as he grabbed a brush and ink pot.

"What", said Sasuke.

"I need to begin putting the seal that will hold the Zero Tails on you", said Naruto.

Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, but put it on my back, I do not want to see you while you are drawing on me", said Sasuke with a glare.

He removed his shirt and sat in front of the cage. Naruto dipped his brush and went to Sasuke. He carefully inked in a circular seal that encompassed much of his upper back. It had to be symmetrical so he looked very carefully as he worked. The seal was a small array that would contain several back up systems. It would have three safety features. One wold slowly take Dark Chakra from the Zero Tails and add it to Sasuke's own, the next would make sure that Sasuke's mind would remain unaffected. The final was the most challenging, bt the most important. It was used to make sure that when Sasuke used his curse mark, the seal would stop giving Sasuke Dark Chakra and contain it until he returned to normal, at which point the Chakra would be fed back to the Zero Tails so that it would continue feeding into Sasuke. Otherwise if to much Dark Chakra was used at once after returning to normal, the amount could override the second function of protecting Sasuke's mind. This made that impossible. The seal was made to be as safe as possible.

When Naruto was done Herbert had already begun setting up the spiral to transfer the Zero Tails into the seal. The wires at the end were placed on special parts of Sasuke's new seal and held in place by pushing them through the skin. The other side was to be put to the Zero Tails directly. While it was calmer, it would be held down by Herberts Masked Beasts. The Masked Beasts were summoned and instantly they held down the Zero Tails with their various abilities. Two used force fields to hod the Zero Tails down. It would keep it still. The Door was opened and Naruto went to the Leech. He put the other wired into the creatures mask and parts of it's ebon form. Once done Herbert produced shadow clones to get around various points of the sel made of ninja wire. He poured his chakra into various points. The effect was instantaneous.

The Zero Tails was reduced to only Dark Chakra for now as it traveled through the Ritual into Sasuke's new seal. Once the Chakra made contact Sasuke began to scream. Thinking fast Naruto created several Shadow clones to hold Sasuke down as he continued to scream in pain and Agony. Slowly the last of the Zero Tails made it's way to the seal and as it did the entire thing began to glow a black color. Then finally it was done, and Sasuke fell to the ground. Naruto removed the wire from Sasuke's back and began to examine him. The screams attracted the attention on Sakura, , and Amaru who had made their way to the boy and began to examine him carefully.

"What is his status", asked Naruto.

"Exhaustion. Every single nerve was firing at once. His entire body must have felt like it was on fire", said Dr. Shinno.

"Will he be ok", asked Naruto.

"He will be fine", said Dr. Shinno.

Sakura applied a small bit of medical chakra to numb the pain. Sasuke slowly drifted to sleep.

Naruto sat in his office as he grabbed each of the summoning contracts for Team 8 and 10. Some had not had a master for hundreds of years. At the moment he expected the new Hokage to be speking with both teams on their respective role. No doubt the idea of them being on an S-rank mission for an extensive period of time was going to be met with many questions, most he would probably have to answer. He watched the clock patiently. He would arrive the exact second he agreed to, punctuality was something Naruto appreciated after getting Kakashi as his sensei, the man's chronic lateness was infuriating, but Naruto could not fault the man. Everyone has their quirks. He looked at each contract. Owl, Rabbit, Boar, Scorpion, Wolf, and Baku. He knew who would get what, unless there was some disagreements al should go well. He tied each scroll to his waist, sealing a summoning contract could lead to problems considering their nature. With that done Naruto disappeared in a flash.

Tsunade looked at the genin before her. The combined talents of Team 8 and Team 10. They arrived quickly. Though they seemed confused. Notably that their Jonon sensei was nowhere to be seen.

"Team 8 and Team 10, you both were selected specifically to undergo an extended mission. The mission will include S-rank pay...", Tsunade waited for that to sink in. The looks on their faces were priceless.

"This is not so much a mission, as it is a complex training program of sorts. Your client should arrive in a moment", said Tsunade.

Shikamaru was the first to ask questions.

"Lady Tsunade, why us. An S-rank mission is not exactly something Genin teams handle", said Shikamaru.

"You six were chosen specifically. The client is paying for two S-rank missions, One for each team. I do not know where you are going, but the mission is indefinite for the next few years", said Tsunade.

Suddenly There was a yellow flash of light. When everyone looked they saw Naruto standing next to Tsunade who was looking at the clock.

"RIght on time, and not a second off", said Tsunade.

"My sensei gave me an appreciation for punctuality by never showing up when he supposed to", said Naruto.

Everyone looked at Naruto with a mixture of shock and confusion. Naruto turned to them and began to address them.

"You know me as Naruto Uzumaki, I paid for each of you to become apart on an extensive training program. You will be trained in my village. The rules are simple, do not disturb the scientists, and do as you are asked to the best of your ability. From now on I will monitor your progress and if all goes as planed, then by the time I am done with you six will be as strong as an S-class shinobi", said Naruto.

"Naruto is our client, but I thought he was made a missing ninja", said Kiba.

"Naruto is the reason Danzo is no longer the Hokage. He has been reinstated as a ninja of the leaf. He was granted a traveling license allowing him to operate outside of the village. He requested each of you and after some negotiations we accepted his terms. Any other information on the matter is to be taken up with him", said Tsunade.

"Where is Sasuke and Sakura", asked Ino.

"Both are taking a break from missions for a while. Sasuke in under slight medical care, but is doing fine. Sakura is training at the moment I cannot reveal much on her training here, no offence Lady Tsundae", said Naruto.

"None taken", said Tsunade.

Naruto nodded before turning back to the others.

"Any questions regarding the nature of your training will be answered once we reach the village. Before then I have something for each of you", said Naruto.

He reached to his belt to pull out a belt. Attached to it was several scrolls. Tsunade was focused on them.

"Naruto, are those summoning contracts", asked Tsunade.

"Yes, I have spent some time collecting a few. Sasuke and Sakura have some of their own", said Naruto as he handed the scrolls.

"I have the Owl, Rabbit, Boar, Scorpion, Wolf, and Baku contract", said Naruto.

"Baku, you took Danzo's scroll", asked Tsunade in shock.

"he won't be needing it anymore, and not in his current state", said Naruto.

Each looked at their own personal scroll before looking to each other. Ino was the first to talk.

"Naruto, not that I don't like rabbits, but I was wondering if I can have the Boar contract", said Ino.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked to Choji. He probably should have seen this coming. The Boar was the symbol of the Yamanaka clan, he had forgotten that.

"If Choji wants to than you may", said Naruto.

Ino looked at Choji with a pleading look. He looked down to Ino's contract before smiling.

"Well, Rabbits are not that bad", said Choji.

Ino hugged Choji as he switched contracts. She smilled at her new scroll.

"You can sign them later, best not to have to many in this room", said Naruto.

Tsunade cleared her throat.

"For the next few years, Naruto will be your boss. I expect you to do as he asks, he is paying quite allot for your services", said Tsunade.

Everyone nodded.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade, I think you have covered everything sufficiently. Now I ask that you all join hands. We will arrive in my village momentarily", said Naruto.

Confused, everyone did as asked. As soon as Naruto grabbed their hands they disappeared in a flash. Tsunade was left alone. So she opened the secret Hokage drawer, and pulled out a bottle of sake.

"Not Hokage for a week and everything already is insane", said Tsunade.

Sai walked in his robes to the nearest ROOT hideout. He watched the area carefully. His wounds from his fight with Naruto had yet to fully heal so he could not preform his goals quite yet. At least at the moment. He opened the door and slipped in. He made sure to seal the entrance behind him. He made his way through the area, not surprized to find it abandoned. However what was surprizing was the smell of blood and rot. Despite being disgusted, he kept calm.

He heard some sound in the distance and readied his brush. As he walked through he heard the sound of moans. He conjured ink clones to shadow him. When he arrived in the room he watched as more of the zombies than he could count feasted on the rotting dead. Some of which seemed to have already been digested. His face remained stoic even as one of the creatures took meat from it's ruptured belly and ate it again. Suddenly there was a roar. Sai turned to see his ink cloned being smashed by some hulking beast. It looked like a man who's muscels had swollen to an inhuman degree forcing it to walk with a hunch. It battered the clones. Sai leapt to the ceiling sticking to it as he drew hounds to attack them. He was surprized to find a severely emaciated zombie crawling near him with bone like claws.

Sai lept down where the massive hulking Zombie was surrounded by a zombie with it's arm deformed. It's skin removed and bones gnawed into a point like some spear like limb. Sai ran as more of the undead beasts followed. Some ran like animals, others like men, all were moaning and screaming for only one thing.

"FLESH! FEED! HUNGER!", said the collected voices of several of the undead.

Sai ran as fast as he could. Strangely the shadows seemed to give him guidance. He would have thought more of it, had he not been in the process of being chased by the hordes of the undead. He made it to Danzo's old office and barred it shut with whatever he could. The monsters were beating on the door and already had holes formed with arms sticking through them looking for food. Sai backed slowly but then slipped on a glass vial. He looked to see glass stuck in his foot and covered in a green fluid.

Strange, it was not there before", said Sai.

Without making a sound he removed the glass not noticing as invisible strands of shadows entered his wounds with the green liquid. Once done he fought the pain and looked around the room for anything of use. AA map showed the massive size of the underground base. There was only four exits. Most would lead outside the village, the other was how he entered. He knew he was doomed, there was no way to make it to any base while in the office. He closed his eyes and walked to the door. Might as well die now, no point in prolonging his death. He opened wide the door, only to see the zombies just look at him before slowly turning around and walking away. He looked confused as they did.

Sai looked at them and tilted his head.

"Why do they stop", said Sai out loud.

As soon as he said that they froze in place. Sai lifted an eyebrow. An interesting thought popped in his head.

"Come", said Sai.

The zombies turned and walked to him.

"Stop", said Sai as they made it barely three feet away.

They froze again. Sai looked back to the glass on the floor and then back to the Zombies. He walked past them, but he stopped when he saw something else on the floor. It was a book. Sai picked it up and realized it was Danzo's journal He opened it to the first page and began to read. He left the room ignoring the zombies. Back in the room the Shadowed man stood with his arms behind his back. He smiled at Sai. He then looked to the glass on the ground.

"_A very special formula, just for you emotionless one, do not squander my gift. Bring more conflict boy. Become the new war hawk_", said the Shadowed man as he faded to his palace of Chaos.


	92. Rookie 9

**Chapter 92 Rookie 9**

In a flash Naruto appeared in his office with the two teams. They shook a bit from the trip. Naruto walked to his desk and sat looking at them all. He removed some papers from his desk and looked to the others.

"So this is your village", asked Shikamaru.

"That it is, built on the ruins of the Whirlpool Village, home to the Uzumaki clan before their near extinction. Master of the sealing arts, and with incredible longevity", said Naruto.

"They sound powerful", said Choji.

"The Uzumaki swirl is their symbol. They helped Konoha quite a but. The swirl you see on Jonin vests are a reminder for what they have done, so yes I suppose they were powerful. But that is the past, let us speak on the present. And the future", said Naruto.

He looked at the genin before him before explaining everything in the same manner as a client would.

"For the first two days I want you to enjoy yourselves, look around the village. Get a feel for it. Most of the scientists are either my clones or scientists from the Hidden Mist. I will draw up a training program for each of you. Lady Tsunade has given me a record of your capabilities so it won't be difficult. Right now you are in my tower. This is the heart of the village. It houses a massive communications room to contact my squads and the Shinigami if necessary. The Shinigami is the flying skull I left Konoha in. The ship is in the hangar to the south where we also have our barracks, Training grounds, Weapon storage, and the like. Ask for an escort and you may see it. The north is the residential area where my scientists live. It is also where your homes are. This will not be like clan compounds. The district is filled with towers, taller than the hokage tower. Each with hundreds of rooms for everyone. The east is where the factories for building our weapons and technology is. We trade with the Hidden Mist and Wave for our resources. The west is where we keep our generators to power this village as well as store all of our resources. No shops exist in the village, but if needed I can bring you to the Hidden Mist for anything you may need. I recommend not going past the outer walls. Some of the wildlife is quite hostile, but there is no rule against it. Two miles outside the village is a base taken up by the Hidden Mist. If you have ay questions please do not hesitate to ask", said Naruto.

"So we can just explore the village", asked Ino.

"You may, but first the clones will show you to where you will be staying for the time. After that you are free to wander. After you get yourselves situated your training will commence. You get weekends off to recuperate. For the first two days you will train with my soldiers. All or at least most are special shadow clones with seals that make them more durable. I made these new seals myself with help from my top scientist and inventor Herbert West. After the standard training I will give you each specialized training. Attention will be given to you all equally and I will handle your training myself. When I am done with you, everyone in this room will be as strong as a kage, or die trying", said Naruto.

Everyone flinched at his words, more so the last part. Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry, I know what I am doing. Sakura and Sasuke both went through similar methods of training, and I am confidant to say they are nearing jonin level already", said Naruto.

At that more than a few eyebrows rose. Naruto's face then grew hard.

"Now, before you leave there is a few things you need to know. Sasuke and Sakura are on their way here. They know this already, but it is time they saw it. But first to reveal a few things about myself", said Naruto.

He got from his chair and looked to the group. Suddenly a mist of purple energy moved around him. His body began to change. First it turned a grey color. His arms split. Tentacles grew from his back, and eyes showed up on them, as well as his whisker marks opening like eye lids. He floated above the ground as whisker like spikes grew from his jaw. he looked at the shocked faces of his friends.

"What is that", asked Kiba who was visibly shaking.

"This is my Eldritch Form. It gives me mental powers beyond human understanding. Telepathy, telekinesis, and similar powers. It is not chakra, but Psionics", said Naruto.

"Like the Yamanaka clan", asked Ino in a soft voice, still looking at Naruto with her heart racing in fear. Naruto ignored it.

"Yes and no, psionics are not capable of doing everything the Yamanaka clan can, though the reverse is also true. But there are similarities, enough similarities that your training will involve increasing your mental powers, to become very similar to my own. You won't be able to emulate psioics exactly, but we may improve it", said Naruto.

They looked at Naruto's form in slight fear as he shifted back to normal. At that moment Sasuke and Sakura walked in, ignoring Naruto's form. Sasuke seemed tired after having the Zero Tails sealed inside of him. No one said anything for a moment. Then Sakura smiled at Ino.

"Hey Ino, it's good to see you again"

Ino remained silent. Her eyes fixed on Naruto who no longer was in his eldritch form.

"In any event I ask that you all turn to me. It is time you saw the threat of Cthulhu", said Naruto.

With hesitation and reluctance they looked in Naruto's eyes. The world seemed to melt for a moment and they found themselves in the center of Konoha. Though the sky was black and starless, and seemed to move as if it were some living shadow that blanketed the earth. The village itself was on fire and the shinobi and civilians were fighting amongst themselves. Some eating each other. They watched as members of their own clans mutilated each other and themselves in the most vicious ways possible.

Soon the sky moved again as countless Star Spawn took flight destroying the village below. Even the most powerful were powerless against the children of Cthulhu. That was when they saw it. The green form of a massive beast, whose wingspan passed the horizon, and whose head pierced the clouds. Some of the insane below worshiped the beast even as they were mutilated. Ino lost her lunch when she saw civilians present gifts to the massive beast in the forms of their own organs. Neatly removed from their own bodies with their bare hands.

Most of the people were deformed beyond recognition. As if the beast very presence corrupted and twisted their bodies into things man has no words for. The Star Spawn hungrily devoured those who were still sane enough to run. Even the animals were killing themselves. The buildings crumbled as they rot from the wrongness that was Cthulhu.

The most horrible thing was when the deranged worshipers would feast on the parts of Cthulhu that did not squirm back to their master, changing further into misshapen beasts. Their lips turned into tendrils that tied shut as their throat split vertically revealing a secondary mouth in the neck with long black teeth that moved like worms. Their arms withered and boneless bt also unnaturally long, belly swollen as cancerous eyes formed on their forms. Their appearance was both emaciated and bloated, in ways that cannot be fathomed by mortal minds.

The lakes and rivers turned thick and became green poisoned by that which is that should not be. Madness was the only kindness given to the pitiful vermin once known as man, now something else entirely. Though they could not directly look at Cthulhu, they could all feel that whatever he was, was so unnatural to existence that it's mere being destroyed everything in it's wake. As the vision began to fade, everyone got to see as the inky black sky open to reveal itself covered with billions of eyes that looked at the destruction below in pure delight. It was the Messager of the Outer Gods, one of Nyarlathoteps thousand other forms. The vision faded and they were back in the office.

Ino was on the ground crying. Hinata was curled in a fetal position. Her eyes closed tight and body shaking. Shikamaru and Choji's eyes were wide and they were frozen in place, breathing in the air as if they were taking their first breath. Kiba was hyperventilating and Akamaru shaking and whimpering as if he's been hit. Shino showed a visible reaction for once and had his sunglasses off. He was on the floor on his hands and knees with vomit under him. Surprisingly Sakura and Sasuke were only breathing heavy but otherwise fine.

"That is Cthulhu, the High Priest of the Great Old Ones, a truly unstoppable force who's power is many times greater than the strongest tailed beast a hundred times over. A mindless force of destruction whose horrific visage is so terrible that those who gaze at it lose their minds. He sleeps now at the bottom of the sea in a sunken city. In less than ten years he will rise from the depths and destroy all of humanity. Our only hope is to hold him off long enough until the stars are no longer right and he once again enters his death like slumber. If we fail then humanity is done for, if we succeed, then we delay Armageddon", said Naruto.

He waited as they slowly got their heads straight.

"That thing is why I have so many resources, and am trying so hard to make humanity as powerful as it can be. My plan is ambitious, and our chance of failure is much greater than our chance of success, but if we don't try then we will lose. If Cthulhu so much as steps one foot outside his city then the human race will no longer exist. No if we fail life on this entire planet will no longer exist", said Naruto.

"That, that is the thing you told me about. How the hell do we fight something like that", asked Shikamaru who's face was pale and sweat drenched his clothing.

"With everything we got. Make no mistakes, anything less than that and we will fail, and I am not sure with everything going according to plan if I am wasting my time or not, but I will try. I will not rest until each and every person in this room can walk up to an S-rank missing nin, and beat him within an inch of his life without breaking a sweat. And then I will make you stronger than that. Our enemy is a god as far as you are concerned. I will not lie. It will be difficult, beyond difficult. But we have to try", said Naruto.

Everyone slowly collected themselves. No one broke the silence at first, then Sakura decided to end it.

"Naruto is right, me and Sasuke have only been here for only a couple months, and right now I think I can take on a Kage and come out on top", said Sakura.

"Not to mention the fact that our combined strength could put the Sannin to shame. Well maybe, we'll see when we fight Orochimaru", said Sasuke.

"You really thing we have a chance in hell", asked Kiba.

"To be perfectly honest, no I don't. But I'll be damned if I am not going to give us the best one we could possibly have", said Naruto.

The door opened and several figures walked in and examined the still pale genin.

"So these are the squirts, well we will get them into shape soon enough", said a girl.

"Thank you Kin", said Naruto.

"Kin, wait the sound girl. Why is she here", asked Shikamaru.

"Kin here was used as a sacrifice to bring back the Kage against The Third. I resurrected her and she wants revenge against the Snake bastard", said Naruto.

Kin spun a kunai in her finger and looked at Shikamaru.

"I remember our fight, we should have another one. I promise you won't beat me this time", said Kin.

Shikamaru remained silent. They became aware of another person who was currently looking over them like they were mice in a cage.

"Well, they look like wimps. Maybe the curse seal would give them an edge", said Herbert.

"That will be their choice, besides we cannot recreate the seal perfectly. We barely have unlocked level one", said Naruto.

Herbert shrugged.

"Suit yourself", said Herbert.

"Anyway, I would like you to meet Dr. Herbert West, my top scientist and science advisor. He is also the Jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox from another dimension, unlike me. Well lets just say his methods have brought the fox under his control", said Naruto.

"Or to put it simply, I made the fox my bitch", said Herbert.

"Behave Herbert", said Naruto.

"You're no fun", said Herbert.

Naruto sighed and turned back to the others who were looking at the scene before them with confusion. Though they were still nerved wracked after the vision Naruto showed them, they were starting to calm. Naruto smiled.

"Kin will show you where you will stay, after that enjoy the village. You may use the training grounds if you wish", said Naruto.

They left, still somewhat shaken. Sakura and Sasuke staid behind as did Herbert.

"Sasuke, how are you after the procedure", asked Naruto.

"I feel stronger than ever, but tainted at the same time. It is difficult to describe", said Sasuke.

"I know the feeling well, It has been with me for as long as I can remember", said Naruto.

He got out from his seat and examined Sasuke to see if he was fine. Luckly the seal holding the Zero Tails was stable.

"We'll see what you can do later, for now you need to rest. Why don't you two get reacquainted with our old friends, I would but after making them see Cthulhu I doubt they want to see me", said Naruto.

"I have to admit, even I was a little sick after that. And we had dinner with the Shadowed man", said Sakura.

"The vision was a stable one, without the mental effects of Cthulhu, though it would still be disturbing. But you all had to see what we are up against, now you understand the danger", said Naruto.

"We knew the dangers for a long time Naruto, don't worry about it you can count on us", said Sakura.

"If this moment of sickening friendship is over, I have to tell you something", said Herbert.

Naruto sighed and turned to Herbert.

"The mermaid people Deidara brought in. I don't know why but none of our psionics can read their mind. Both Konohamaru and Xel tried and failed. They seem to have some kind of mental defence that blocks it", said Herbert.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"That is interesting. This requires study. This could give us immunity to the madness effects of Cthulhu", said Naruto.

Herbert shrugged.

"Maybe, either way I am studying them carefully. But you might want to talk to one of them. They might be convinced to join us", said Herbert.

"What of the other prisoners", asked Naruto.

"Zaku seemed hesitant to betray Orochimaru, but is otherwise quiet. Kabuto has not spoken for a long time. The other three are more loose-lipped but are otherwise quite secretive. Samples from the big one with bi polar disorder might allow us to improve the curse seals, could be useful", said Herbert.

Naruto nodded.

"Alright, see what you can do. I am going to pay the mermaids a visit", said Naruto.

Herbert nodded.

Cut. Slice. Examine. Remove. Replace. Humanity's brain was a simple thing. Large in relation to the body, though otherwise filled with problems. Not that any species had a perfect brain. The design was simple. It is three pounds for the adults. Two hemispheres, four lobes, a six-layered cerebral cortex, and other primitive features. To even function the human brain needs up to consume twenty percent of the energy human bodies use, mostly glucose. The brain used more energy than any other organ in their frail human form. These brains were being examined before being placed in jars by the Mi-go. The Fungi from Yugoth with out a doubt were the masters of the school of surgery. Even within their own species there was variation among them from what they could do with the proper tools. Some so far off that it would be difficult to truely call them the same species. But they were. They removed the strange snake creatures brains with inhuman ease, not damaging them in the slightest and placed them in special canisters for storage. For the volunteers they allowed their own brain to be placed into the bodies for direct control. In the past this procedure was used to better understand their enemies and attack them from within if necessary. However there was something wrong.

The scientist caste of the Mi-go could not seem to create a body that lasted long for Mi-go minds. It was as if the body of both the serpent humans and normal humans that were collected had something within them that caused the Mi-go to fail to control their bodies. Extensive study of the bodies revealed a unique system of nerves carrying some unknown energy that was quite remarkable. It's mechanics were astounding. Most of these microscopic tubes seemed to concentrate on the abdominal regions of the body.

The energy within these tubes allowed manipulation by the humans to create a unknown energy with multiple purposes. The usage of which was similar to splitting an atom, but without the resulting explosion. Instead that energy allowed the humans to do nearly anything they wished. the substance seemed to also cause unique mutation in the humans, allowing them to perform feats no others could do. These 'blood lines' as the humans call it was hereditary, and gave humanity variation among themselves, similar to the variation among the Mi-go, though where the Mi-go's variation came from surgery, the human variation came from this strange energy they produced naturally.

The Mi-go, ever the scientist they were wondered if it was possible to give their members this power. Initial tests were unsuccessful, however none of their members actually died from them. After all the Mi-go were very good at surgery. eventually they came up with the idea on removing the network from the humans and transplanting it into themselves so their bodies could walk around in the human bodies more easily when stealth was needed. The humans died from this, but not from the surgery, for the Mi-go long ago mastered the field, but because their bodies could not survive without this energy. It made little difference to the Mi-go. The next part would be to transplant the network into a Mi-go while making sure the subject survived. The Mi-go were very good at surgery, and thus the rise of new Mi-go with the ability to mold and use chakra were born. All this was done in less than a day. The Mi-go are VERY good at surgery.


	93. Demon's Chakra

**Chapter 93 Demon's Chakra**

Naruto worked at his desk looking over reports given to him by his clones in the land of snow. Apparently the leader was seen attacking a production of a movie to gain access to one f the actresses who was his niece. An unusual prospect. If his clones were to be believed the man thought the heat generators of the land was a weapon of some kind. He decided to call for the mans assassination. He was quickly becoming a liability. Let a new leader rule, hopefully one who was not as insane. As he put the paper away Naruto's hands began to burn causing him to wince. He held them close as they began to glow red with demonic chakra. His fingernails fell off leaving blood to drip onto his desk. Thick black curved claws grew in their place, each was about a centimeter long. Slowly the burning went away and the wounds healed. He shook his hands free of pain and looked at his hands.

"Well this is interesting", said Naruto.

As this was happening he noticed the seal on his stomach was glowing. Apparently the fox was the cause of this. He used a simple transformation to hide his claws for now as he went off to study the seal in depth.

Wilbur watched as Hiruko easily defeated a group of bandits. After the three tails incident, they found themselves fighting bandits for enjoyment quite often. There was only one bandit left whose face was held in Hiruko's hands. His palm was glued to the mans face with chakra and Hirko smiled.

"Not exactly the battle you were expecting is it, I always find it interesting you bandits believe you can defeat a skilled shinobi", said Hiruko.

"Please let me go", said the bandit.

"Gladly", said Hiruko.

He increased the chakra to his hand causing him to stick more to the mans face before the chakra bond literally ripped off the bandits face. The bandit screamed in pain as he flailed around. Hiruko turned to Wilbur and dropped the skin stuck to his hands before wiping it off with a towel.

"I must admit it is amusing to watch them flail around like this", said Wilbur.

The man bled and screamed as Wilbur summoned human faced locusts to gnaw at the remains of the mans face. He screamed louder than before.

"Start with the eyes", said Wilbur.

"Good choice", said Hiruko.

They simply watched as the bandit slowly and painfully died. His flailing brought them enjoyment, and once he died and he still was twitching Wilbur commanded his locusts to eat the men. They left nothing.

"So with that done, we should get back to the rain village", said Hiruko.

"Not quite", said Wilbur.

Hiruko raised an eyebrow and looked to his partner.

"I'm listening", said Hiruko.

"I have come to a decision. The Akatski are fools. They have been lying to us. Before I believed their plans were to gather these so called tailed beasts and create a weapon. This is false. Their plan is to create some illusion to place the world in, the leader, is no leader. The true ruler of the Akatsuki is the masked one", said Wilbur.

"Where have you heard this", asked Hiruko.

"I have learned much since joining. I have a very good inside source, one who is draped in shadow. Tell me, would it not be better if we lead them for our own goals", said Wilbur.

"I really don't care one way or the other. My membership to the Akatsuki is only until the eclipse, once it is here then my immortality is guaranteed and the Akatsuki will cease being interesting", said Hiruko.

"Nothing lasts forever, when the mighty Azathoth awakens all shall end. My goal is simple, there is tome known as the Necronomicon, it holds more knowledge and power than you can possibly imagine. I plan on bringing my father to this world, ending the human blight", said Wilbur.

"Hmmm, well I will not stop you, I may help you if you wish, I care little for my fellow species. I cannot help you not now. I first need the sharingan and my immortality is sealed. Everything else is just a distraction", said Hiruko.

"The fish mans partner, he possesses those eyes. Why not take them from him", asked Wilbur.

"Perhaps I will, but I have one in mind for now, I have prepared for this for quite some time. Then again a backup could prove to be useful", said Hiruko.

"Then our goals may be similar. The Necronomicon has many rituals for great power. With it, I may be able to bring the eclipse to you, rather than you hae to wait for it", said Wilbur.

"Could such a thing be done", asked Hiruko.

"With the Necronomicon, moving a moon is possible, and within the realm of possibility. There are an endless number of pages in this book. All I have to do is find the right one", said Wilbur.

Hiruko looked to the sky, he put his hand to his chin before thinking it over.

"Well, I see little harm in seeing if you speak the truth. If not, then the eclipse will still come. Very well Whateley, consider me an ally", said Hiruko.

Wilbur smiled.

Kurama watched yet again as Naruto learned again the true identity of the Shadowed man. He patiently waited as Naruto got the shock out of his system. It was quite bothersome that as soon as he left he would forget the Shadowed mans identity as Nyarlathotep. However Kurama had long since gotten used to it.

"So you're back, to what do I owe the pleasure", asked Kurama with heavy sarcasm.

Naruto shook his head as he looked to the fox.

"I have been studying the seal you are kept behind. I learned quite a few things about it, for one it is working faster than it should", said Naruto.

"So does that mean you are going to let me out", asked Kurama.

"I am not stupid Kurama", said Naruto.

"Worth a shot. Now speak and leave, your presence sickens me", said Kurama.

"I'm sure it does, anyway I have come in here to examine the seal from within. As you know the seal is ment to continuously add your chakra to me until there is none left, technically making me the new Nine tails, though your mind would be unaffected. Apparently even powerless with not an ounce of chakra left it is impossible to fully kill a tailed beast", said Naruto.

"Yes quite embarrassing. Your father is an infuriating man. So why does this concern me if you are not going to free me", asked Kurama.

"Simple my foxy friend, you see I have gained claws for some reason. After an analysis I learned something. Apparently because my body is made of different matter I have the ability to handle your power, which is so potent causes changes to my physiology. Whats more even using your higher levels of power, I will not be harmed by it. If I read the seal right then after a certain level of your power the human body will be burned away from it's potency but would regenerate quickly at the same time. The matter that makes up my body is resistant to this. Even if I used all nine tails, I would not die, nor would I be harmed. Because of this the seal is much stronger than it was before. Like it or not, we are no longer individuals Kurama, we are the same entity. We are one, but with two minds. The evolution my body is going through to gain the abilty to use Chakra in my Eldritch form has had the side effect of strengthening the seal to a degree that the shinigami himself would be unable to break. The ultimate result of this is I am absorbing more of your chakra than I should in a short amount of time", said Naruto.

"Wonderful, I get to be cooped up in this cage forever and die when you do, and whats worse I get to lose my powers even faster", said Kurama sarcastically.

"Not necessarily, you see Kurama once I get the last drop of your chakra the seal will disappear, leaving your mind free to wander these halls. It is the only thing separating you from me, so you won't be stuck in the cage forever. Just in the mindscape", said Naruto.

"Not much of an upgrade, have you come to gloat about you gaining my power", asked Kurama with a hint of anger.

"Not at all, you see I am going to speed the process further once I know the seal better. It will allow you to walk the halls of my mindscape, while giving me your chakra. No matter what this is going to happen, we might as well get it done with for both our sakes", said Naruto.

"You speak as if you care about my fate", said Kurama.

"I admit, we do not see eye to eye Kurama, but we might as well make the best of a bad situation", said Naruto.

"Very well, though I must know, as this has been on my mind for quite some time. When the shadowed one takes your body for himself. What will happen to me", asked Kurama.

Naruto grew silent. It was all Kurama needed to hear.

"I see, then the time of the nine tails draws to its end", said Kurama.

"I'm sorry Kurama", said Naruto solemnly.

"It makes little difference boy, what is done is done. The higher powers are greater then even myself in my prime though I loathe to admit it. In the end we must all accept our fate", said Kurama.

"What a load of bull", said Naruto.

Kurama looked to Naruto with a raised fur covered eyebrow.

"I have spent my life spitting in the Fates face. We choose our own destiny, where is the fox who's mighty tails flatten mountains and bring tsunami's. Where is the king of the tailed beasts. So long as there is a chance I will take it. Fate be damned. There is no fate, only choice that's what I say", said Naruto.

"Big words for a child", said Kurama.

"I am as much of a child as you are a stuffed animal. I have less then ten years to keep this planet spinning. My fate as you call it is not important. If I become some puzzle piece for an Outer Gods grand plan then so be it. But I can guarantee you this when I see Nyarlathotep, even as he absorbs me into himself, I will fight him even when I am sure to lose. We may be insignificant, but we are not worthless. All you have to do is speak with one person to know that", said Naruto.

"Defiant till the end I see. You are a brave one child", said Kurama.

"It's better to blow out, then to fade away. If I'm going out I'm going out with a bang, not a whimper", said Naruto.

Kurama smiled.

"I have been sealed in two others before you boy, and you are by far the most interesting host I have ever met. Very well. When our time comes, we shall blow out together, as you so eloquently put it. Defiance till the end", said Kurama.

Naruto nodded. Kurama nodded back. They remained silent as Naruto observed the seal from within. Kurama simply watched in amusement.

Teams 8 and 10 found the tall metal towers to be rather cold and uninviting with their cylindrical shape. What was curious was on the inside all the sharp corners of every room was run over with clay or plaster, while they did not know why this was done to keep the Hounds of Tindalos away. The rooms themselves were comfortable and spacious, though lacked much furniture other than a bed and desk. Functioning plumbing was available and electricity was provided to use a centralized heating system to warm the rooms to a comfortable level. They all got situated, unpacking what they could before meeting in the ground floor. They ignored the mist scientists that looked at them with confusion. Once the headed out the first thing they did was head toward the training grounds. The village was filled with tall technologically advanced towers. Wires crossed the streets above. The center of the village had the largest tower. It was taller than the hokage monument with a cylindrical shape. Though the clouds in the sky showed rain was a possibility the genin ignored it.

Once at the training grounds they say acres of obstacle courses, fields to spar, and outdoor exercise equipment. Much of it was being used by the clones who moved together like a well oiled machine. As a unit rather than a colection of induviduals. Several of the clones, who wore lab coats were examining the soldiers while writing on clip boards. While they did this they would suggest ways for the clones to improve. The clones would nod before disappearing, giving all clones their knowledge.

"Wow", said Choji.

"It is no wonder Naruto has gotten so strong. He has an army at his beck and call", said Shino.

"Considering what we're going up against, he's going to need a lot more than that", said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I mean look at this. It's like a non ninja military training program", said Kiba.

"My dad once said that non ninja in the military are one of the best fighters. Granted it takes a platoon to bring down a jonin, but they can do it, with minimal casualties", said Shikamaru lazily.

"Are we going to have to do that", asked Choji.

"You bet your asses you are", they all turned to the voice belonging to Kin.

"Seems a bit excessive", said Shikamaru.

"Maybe, maybe not. I did it, and because of it I can bring down a high chunin, low jonin single handedly", said Kin.

"I have to ask. How is it, being dead I mean", asked Kiba.

Ino hit him behind the head.

"Ignore him, he's an idiot", said Ino.

"I don't mind. It's not what you would think. I just remember my last thoughts before death then woke up on a table. Then I was thrown into a cell for a while. I can't age, but I don't heal wounds. The docs are working on that. Don't need to sleep, eat, or even breathe. My sence of touch is dulled and taste is almost non existant", said Kin.

"Sounds rough", said Choji.

"I got used to it. still it isn't to bad. Though I have to have daily trips to doctors to keep any of my wounds closed with stitches", said Kin.

"I-I'm sorry you h-have to l-live like t-that", said Hinata.

Kin waved her off.

"I don't think about it. Besides I got a lot to keep my mind occupied. So Shikamaru, thats your name right", asked Kin to which Shikamaru nodded.

"I was wondering, how about a spar. After our other match I have been itching to get in a scrap with you", said Kin with a myschievious smile as she cracked her knuckles.

"You are troublesome you know that", said Shikamaru.

Kin shrugged with the smirk still on her face.

"Maybe later, right now I want to check this place out", said Shikamaru.

"Fine, but I'll hold you to that spar", said Kin as she walked away.

Once she was gone the group began to talk among themselves.

"I kind of feel bad for her. I mean to die and then come back like that", said Kiba.

"Yeah, I still really want to know how Naruto came up with it", said Shikamaru.

"We could ask him. Though something that powerful would probably be kept secret", said Shino.

"Naruto always hated secrets. He see's them as a form of lies. And he REALLY hates lies", said Shikamaru.

"True, he alway would tell you the truth, and if not he just said he wouldn't answer it. Secrets are preferable to lies I suppose", said Shino.

"Lesser of two evils", said Shikamaru.

"Well whatever, come on. Lets check this place out", said Kiba to which Akamaru yipped.

Naruto was sitting before Kurama's cage looking at the mighty beats. His eyes were focused on the seal.

"What are you thinking Naruto", asked Kurama.

"There is something strange with the seal. I have studied it greatly. There seems to be two dead ends. Almost like it's containing something else, but for the life of me I can't imagine what that is", said Naruto.

"As long as I have been here, I know very little on the seal", said Kurama.

Narto sat up before getting to his feet.

"We will train later on me using your chakra, it should make this transition easyer on both of us, I will find a way to speed it up. I have buisness to attend to for now. I'll see you later Kurama", said Naruto.

The fox nodded.

Naruto woke on his desk. He rubbed his eyes before he stretched his arms. He looked down to his feet. His shoes had been ripped by claws that now came from his hid them with a transformation. He ran his tongue over his teeth. He now possessed longer fangs on both his upper and lower jaw. He hid them as well. His hand went to his ears and found them slightly pointed. With his mutation from his Eldritch form, the changes from the fox could alter him further. Two powerful forces were waring within him. His mental powers and the foxes potent chakra. Alone they were powerful, together they were at war with each other.

Naruto could not control his psionic development, but he could control his development of absorbing the foxes chakra, which when finished would allow his psionics to develop faster. Otherwise there was no telling what could happen. Naruto sighed as he got up from his chair. Looking at his reflection in the window it seemed as if there was no other mutations gained from the fox. He would deal with it later. He still had much work to do. Though it would probably be better to change clothing considering their condition.

Deidara stood across the field. His blade, the Shibunki in his hand. Across the field was Xel, who wielded Samehada.

"Swordplay only, I will not use my psionic powers, you will not use your clay", said Xel.

"Works for me. Legendary sword vs. legendary sword. This is going to be fun", said Deidara as he swung his sword experimentally.

"We shall see", said Xel.

Deidara immediately unrolled the platform to reveal the explosive notes. He ran to Xel and swung diagonally. Samehada bended like an eel and blocked the blade. The notes glowed and Xel leapt back to avoid the blast. Deidara swung the blade behind him, being unharmed by the explosion.

Xel pointed the blade at Deidara, it's handle stretched forward launching the blade at Deidara, the swords maw snapped at Deidara who lifted his own sword and hit samehada to the side. Deidara took off. Dragging his blade behind him. This caused an explosion that threw dirt into the air. The cloud engulfed Deidara as Xel prepared for him to jump from the smoke.

When the smoke cleared Deidara was gone. Xel looked around with Samehada readied. Suddenly Deidara busted from the ground swinging at Xel. Xel blocked the attack.

"No ninjutsu", said Xel as the two swords made contact.

"You only said I couldn't use my clay, un", said Deidara as he pushed his sword against Samehada.

Xel smiled before he opened his maw and spat a torrent of water at Deidara who dodged it with minor difficulty. The two were no longer in a strugle against eashother.

"What the hell was that", asked Deidara.

"I only said I wouldn't use my psionic powers. Skills gained from the Necronomicon is not Psionics", said Xel.

Deidara smirked. He gave a few test swings from his sword before he ran to Xel. The two entered a simple sword fight. Blocking, striking, parrying, and countering. They used their blades quite easily despite the swords respective weight. Xel quickly twisted around Deidara dragging th edge of his sword across his back. the scales shredded parts of his clothing, but Deidara was mostly unharmed save for a few scratches. Xel lowered his sword and do did Deidara.

"Fine, you win", said Deidara with mild irritation.

Xel nodded ad he put Samehada away. They looked to the side and noticed that the genin form Konoha were watching.

"I take it you are our lords newest allies", asked Xel.

Everyone seemed hesitant to speak to a Deep one. Deidara laughed.

"Looks like fish face scared the crap out of them", said Deidara.

"Be silent mad bomber", said Xel.

"Mad bomber, and proud of it. Un", said Deidara.

"Who are you two", asked Shikamaru.

Xel bowed.

"I am Xel, one of my lords summons. I am a Deep One, I am the keeper of scrolls and forbidden knowledge", said Xel.

Deidara only waved. He smirked at their shocked expressions when they saw the mouths on his palms.

"Deidara, ex Akatsuki member, and ex member of the Explosion corps. in Iwa. S-rank ninja, and one of, if not the best artists to ever live", said Deidara.

"I believe that last title is mine Deidara", said Sasori's scorpion body who walked from the trees.

"Greeting genin, I am Sasori, master puppeteer from Suna, and immortal living puppet", said Sasori.

They looked at Sasori's puppet body with hesitation. Sasori remained stoic.

"So you guys know Naruto", asked Kiba.

"We do, he came into contact with us. We decided to join him. Ever since joining we have gained much", said Sasori.

"How are you a puppet, where is the puppeteer", asked Shino.

"I have spent my life fulfilling my dream of becoming a true puppet, one who will live forever. Naruto and his scientist Dr. West helped me become what I am today", said Sasori.

"Why would you do that", asked Choji.

"I am an artist, now I am the masterpiece of my chosen field", said Sasori.

"You became a puppet in the name of art", asked Shikamaru.

Sasori only nodded.

"So, what can we expect in this village", asked Ino.

"You can expect to become much stronger, my lord does what he can to increase his allies strength. He has no room for weakness, for the risk is to great", said Xel.

Everyone nodded. After seeing what was to come, being caught even slightly unprepared would mean the ultimate failure.

The Mi-go tested their new powers. They started simply. Using simple abilities. Creating illusions, and switching their place with nearby objects. As they trained further they found their powers were near limitless. So long as you knew what you were doing, then anything could be accomplished. They spoke in counsel to one another. Their heads glowed as the silent conversation between them commenced. They spoke on the strange abilities of the humans. It would require much more subjects to study. Their invisible living ship flew out as the Mi-go, collected more of these ninja from a prison cell separated far from any village.

Within the ship the Mi-go scientist caste examined the disembodied brains as they hooked them to a special apparatus allowing them to see and speak. The scientists went through a special surgery allowing them to make sounds and speak to the humans so they could understand.

The brain looked around the room in fear of these strange creatures.

"What is your name", spoke one of the Mi-go whose voice sounded deep and sickly.

"Where am I", asked the human mind, his voice robotic and emotionless through the device.

"You are on our ship, answer my questions human, who are you"

"My name is Mizuki"

The Mi-go attempted a nod to show it understood. It came out more as a spasm.

"Why were you contained in a cell", asked the Mi-go.

"I stole something from my village, I was captured", said Mizuki.

"Our records indicate you were a teacher of sorts. We want to know more of this energy you call chakra. We wish to learn more", said the Mi-go.

"What is in it for me", asked Mizuki.

"Your continued existence, we have many prisoners and one is bound to have the answers we seek. You are only one of many, your life is not important. I suggest you prove yourself useful, otherwise you will be terminated and your body preserved for our uses. Now my first question is this. There is a mark on your body, one that causes physical mutation, what is it", asked the Mi-go.

"A curse mark, made by Orochimaru of the sannin" said Mizuki.

"Orochimaru, he currently exists as the leader of the Yig sect of the so called Great Cult. You will tell us everything about this 'curse mark', and we shall use it. Should you be useful, yo will continue to live", said the Mi-go.

"Ok, I will tell you everything I know", said Mizuki.


	94. Casting Shadows

**Chapter 94 Casting Shadows**

Naruto looked at the seal on Kurama's cage. He sighed.

"Well, there is one way to do it near instantly", said Naruto.

"And how would that be", asked Kurama.

"I could open the seal, and take your chakra all at once. You would be left as nothing more than a fox shaped sentience", said Naruto.

"I see, and you are hesitant to do this", said Kurama.

"The seal is to complex. I don't know enough about how it works. And those two dead ends are confusing. It's almost like there are two other something's hidden within the seal, but for the life of me, I can't figure it out", said Naruto.

"I have not seen anything else within the seal, other than the figure made of metal and spheres", said Kurama.

"He's not apart of this seal. Not really. Whatever else is in the seal is locked behind something I cannot see, but can wander the seal when a certain condition is met. Whatever that condition is, I cannot know for sure", said Naruto.

"And you believe opening the seal will release them" asked Kurama.

"Essentially, and until I know what I am dealing with, I cannot risk it", said Naruto.

"Then the process is forever slowed", asked Kurama.

"It's not slowed, it's erratic. Sometimes I take a lot of your chakra at once, causing the mutations I am having. Other times it slows to a crawl. To much is happening to me. Development of chakra coils for my Eldritch form, merging of your and my chakra, not to mention the bloodlines I have absorbed in my Eldritch form and the device attached to my spine allowing me to access my Eldritch form in the first place. My body isn't rejecting it, but it is having trouble working around it", said Naruto.

"Well it seems as if we have hit a snag", said Kurama.

"At this rate I cannot predict when everything will be finished, and I hate not knowing something", said Naruto.

"So in essence you are to complex", asked Kurama.

"Eldritch and demonic forces are altering me constantly. And they are at war trying to finish their process. At this rate, I will be lucky if everything is complete before Cthulhu rises", said Naruto.

Kurama contemplated.

"What if we suppressed the seal. Allow the Eldritch form to finish first, then once done allow the seal to complete it's goal", asked Kurama.

"I wouldn't dare touch the seal in it's current state. As it is now, normal suppression methods would not work", said Naruto.

"What of the rituals from the book you told me of", asked Kurama.

"No, not many of them would work for this. And the problem is finding the correct page among an infinite number of them. Already we have reach a page that should the book not work on Outer God magics, would reach the moon and back several times. I am glad the book remains it's size as we turn the pages", said Naruto.

"Then your only choice is to open the seal and take my chakra for yourself", said Kurama.

"Which would unleash one or two minor forces that could either help or hinder. What else could my father have put in the seal. You were there Krama, you might know", said Naruto.

"The only thing I remember is my claw impaled through your parents over your newborn self. I saw no others in the area at the time. Unless the masked man was put into the seal as well, but he was not around at the time", said Kurama.

Naruto nodded.

"Well, I will continue to learn about the seal. I don't like taking risks. It's bad enough I would have to unleash you even temporarily, these others throw me through a loop", said Naruto.

"I do not blame you, to be honest should you open the seal, you would have to fight for the right to use my chakra. I would not willingly give it to you", said Kurama.

"I know, we'll discuss this later Kurama. I'll be back later. I should get back to the real world. I have a training program to draw up", said Naruto.

"Until we meet again warden", said Kurama.

"Until we meet again", said Naruto as he left his mindscape.

When Naruto awoke he noted his appearance did not change. The claws, fangs, and pointed ears remained. He was about to transform them to look normal when his shadow caught his eye. His shadow looked normal but had the addition of showing him with three long fox tails. When he looked behind him, there were no tails.

"Well, this is interesting", said Naruto.

His shadow looked normal to what he was doing, but had tails on it that Naruto himself did not have. With a simple transformation to hide the claws, teeth and ears. He noted that his shadow remained the way it was. As a test he entered his eldritch form. And still his shadow remained the way it was. It did not show the nine tentacles on his back, or the four arms. It responded to his movements, but not perfectly.

"This could cause trouble", said Naruto as he returned to normal.

The Eyes of Azathoth could not be fooled by illusions, meaning his shadow was not an illusion. Rather it was a reflection of his power. He created a clone. Seeing as they did not have the same eyes as him, he commanded them to look down. He shifted forms as the clone watched.

"Well", asked Naruto.

"The shadow looks normal, and I only see the tails when you do not hide your claws, fangs and ears", said the clone.

"And when I do hide them", asked Naruto.

"Then the shadow loses the tails as well, and your Eldritch form's shadow matches. Has the tentacles, and four arms", said the clone.

"So, only I see the tails in the shadow all the time, well then it is not that big of a deal. But why does it work like that. My eyes should see through illusions", said Naruto.

"Then it is not an illusion, you yourself do not have any tails, maybe from now on this is your natural shadow, and since your eyes see only truth you always see it as that, while everyone else will only see it when you do not hide your feral self", said the clone.

Naruto shook his head.

"It is not important. As long as it can be hidden from others, then I will not attract unwanted attention to myself", said Naruto.

The clone nodded before he disappeared.

Naruto rid himself of his feral attributes to hide his shadow even if he still saw it himself. He then headed down to the cells below his tower where the prisoners of the Shinigami had been relocated. Though the color was difficult to move, Psionic powers allowed him to pt it in a containment case so it would not be free. He went to the underground cells and walked past them. Konohamaru was still studying the color, still finding little from something that operated on laws of physics completely alien to anyone from this universe, baring the Great Old ones and Outer Gods. Kin was currently speaking with Zaku, who was still resistant to join at the moment.

His loyalty to Orochimaru was diminishing however, it was apparent in his mannerisms. Naruto made it to a special cell, one of two that had to be kept slightly damp. He looking at the girl before him.

"Isaribi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am the head of the CDA, we protect the world, I was wondering if I can ask you a few Questions", said Naruto with a smile.

Sasuke concentrated. He cracked his knuckles as a dark aura formed over him. Long thin arms with hands formed from the black aura. They responded to his movements. Acting as an extension of himself. He used the arms to uproot a tree and throw it. He smirked to himself when the arms turned on him. He quickly dispelled the power of the Zero Tails, and began to breathe easy.

"Having trouble"

Sasuke turned to see Dr. Shinno watching him.

"I can control the Zero Tails, but it fights back", said Sasuke.

"Yes, it will do that. It is everything dark in the world given form. You've only scratched the surface of it's powers my boy", said Shinno.

Sasuke grunted. He looked to the towers around the village and sighed.

"You studied the thing, maybe you can help control it" said Sasuke.

"I had intended to do so myself. The Zero Tails feeds on Negative Emotions, thus becoming stronger. Where there is suffering, you will find strength, but so to shall the Zero Tails gain power to override your control over it. I myself wanted to control the Zero Tails Dark Chakra, not the beast itself, I am no master of seals, and I trust few to help me there. So rather than becoming a Jinchuriki, I used the power of Soragakure to take the beasts chakra. I was discovered long before I could finish my work", said Shinno.

"And what would that be", asked Sasuke.

"World domination under Soragakure", said Shinno.

"Hn, well no offence but I am glad Naruto stopped you", said Sasuke.

Shinno chuckled a bit.

Yes well, that dream is over now, besides with the threat on the horizon my rule would be short than forgotten", said Shinno.

"Most rulers will be forgotten anyway. Right now we are trying to save the world, and I would probably do just about anything to save the world, it's where I keep all my stuff", said Sasuke.

Shinno shook his head as Sasuke shrugged.

"It's true", said Sasuke.

"Perhaps, but to get back on topic, I believe that if everyone were honest with themselves, they would admit to want that kind of power. Everyone wants to rule the world, most would deny it, but deep down, I believe we are all megalomaniacs with dreams of great power", said Shinno.

Sasuke chuckled.

"You know, if I never was put on the same team as Naruto, I would probably be one of them right now, to avenge my clan", said Sasuke.

"I have heard of the massacre of the Uchiha clan, for what it is worth, I understand, somewhat. I lived in The Sky village when I was young, I was a patriot, and loved my village very much. To know that it has fallen, and now is nothing but ruins pains me. I shut myself off from the world, not caring for my fellow man. It fuled my want to destroy them, and rule them. My apprentice Amaru was but a means to an end. Now, she no longer serves her original purpose, and yet I keep her around. Maybe as a way to make up for what I have done, and was going to do. I'm not sure, either way I have decided she is a good apprentice, and will become a fine doctor", said Shinno.

Sasuke only nodded.

"I should go, if you have any questions on the Zero Tails, do not hesitate to ask", said Shinno as he left.

Sakura was working a new puppet. A very large puppet that she would have difficulties controlling, it was a large puppet made mostly of steel. It's body was shaped like a shield with six long thin arms that allowed it to move like an insect. It had no head. Primarily the puppet was to be used for defense while Ivy would attack. This new puppet had little weaponry, though retractable spikes were built into the shield itself. The six limbs would allow it to stand over Sakura and maneuver to intercept attacks. Each arm was over twenty feet long and built similar to Ivy's vines. The shield was about six feet tall and little over two and a half feet across, and would use it's arms to anchor to the ground and move around to block attacks or smack into them and throw attacks off course. The main problem was both hands were needed to control this puppet so it could sway around to block. She would get to work later on controlling both puppets at the same time, for now she just admired her work.

"I think I'll call you, Aegis", said Sakura.

She smiled as she grabbed Ivys scroll. She unrolled it to create another storage seal next to the one that held Ivy. Then she sealed away Aegis. Once that was done Sakura left her room. She looked to see the other genin talking among each other. She smiled as she walked over.

"Hey guys, what's going on", asked Sakura.

"Just talking to each other", said Kiba.

"About what", asked Sakura.

"This place, the future, all of it is a lot to take in", said Choji.

"It's troublesome, we are surrounded by doctors, scientists, and clones. We are going to be trained to fight a god, and we have no idea what exactly is going on", said Shikamaru.

"You get used to it", said Sakura.

"I doubt that, everything shows that Naruto is expecting to somehow defeat a force no one can fully understand. How do we fight something we cannot even look at", said Shino.

It was at this point a shadow clone of Naruto got in on the conversation.

"To answer your question Shino, the training program psychologically conditions you to have some resistance to mental effects of the eldritch forces of the universe. Not to mention that as ninja, we more than most can endure what others cannot. I have been trying to replicate my insanity immunity with little success, though I am confidant it can happen", said the clone.

"And what about fighting the giant squid headed dragon thing", asked Kiba.

"We cannot kill Cthulhu, our goal is to delay him just long enough for R'yleh to sink again", said Naruto.

He reached to his back and pulled out a scroll. He unrolled it for all to see. It was equation and a schematic of some kind.

"This entire village is a think tank. Thanks to Kin's skills with sound we have successfully found a form of infrasound that may block the insanity effects of the eldritch forces of the universe. Our scientists are working constantly to broadcast this signal around the world. It will give us some defense against Cthulhu", said the clone.

"I see, are you certain it will work", asked Shikamaru.

"We hope so, but testing it is the problem. If our tests fail, then someone goes insane with no chance of coming back. We are not even in the experimental phases yet, but we are hopeful", said the clone.

He rolled up the scroll and stored it away.

"So, you see we are doing everything we can, with the right tools, we could successfully hold back Cthulhu. I am not going to say it will be easy, but I will try and make it as easy as I can, now you need to trust me. We all practically grew up together at the academy, I believe complete faith in your capabilities. Besides we have a few surprises of our own, Hinata, for example was given the Baku contract, previously it belonged to Danzo before I relieved him of his position. The Baku are very strong. The Baku eat dreams. Meaning we can endure the dreams of madness coming from Cthulhu. Besides we have something Cthulhu doesn't, we can prepare", said the clone.

The clone got to his feet and stepped toward the door.

"I have to get back to the labs. You guys take care. Why not get acquainted with your summons", said the clone.

And like that he was gone.

Isaribi looked at the boy, she did not answer a single one of his questions. Naruto took a different approach.

"So Isaribi, tell me about yourself", asked Naruto.

Isaribi looked at Naruto.

"You first", said Isaribi.

Natuto smiled. He leaned back in his chair.

"Where to begin, well, I'm a ninja, leader of an entire village whose sole purpose is to bring the best and brightest minds in one place, I despise lies...", said Naruto before he was cut off.

"How can you be a ninja if you despise lies", asked Isaribi.

Naruto closed his eyes as he contemplated what he was going to say.

"Lies are a powerful weapon, but also a dangerous one, however truth is exactly the same. The only difference is lies are weaker than truth, since lies can be discovered while truth can only be confirmed. truth is more powerful than lies because of this. I wield the power of truth, rather than the power of lies. If you know what you are doing, truth can bring down entire civilizations, or even cause a man's death. It also helps me, you see I make it a point to everyone I meet to know I never lie, so if I ever need to lie, it is all the more believable", said Naruto.

"So you tell the truth, but are willing to lie, that does not make me want to trust you, so why would you tell me that", asked Isaribi.

"Because it is the truth, so far I have not had to lie to get where I am. Withhold information, yes, but never lie. Lies are a weapon I will only use when it is necessary, as such I have no reason to lie to you, so I do not fear letting you know that I am willing to lie if it is necessary ", said Naruto.

"Everybody lies", said Isaribi.

"I'm not everybody, besides if you are smart enough you can withhold information, but reveal just enough not to have to lie. If not, then the power of lies come into play. I suppose that my real philosophy is not so much that both truth and lies have equal power, but both are apart of my belief that words have power. An inspiring speech can rally an army. A demoralizing quip can throw off your enemy. Words can change the world, both lies and truth are but words", said Naruto.

Isaribi said nothing.

"Anyway, where was I...Oh yes, I was telling you about myself. Well I like ramen, enjoy reading, training, and solving problems. I see myself as smart, though struggle with strategy. I am the Jinchuriki for the nine tailed fox, and because of a series of events am no longer human..." he was cut off again.

"What do you mean you are not human", asked Isaribi.

Naruto noted her expression was not one of fear, but of hope. He stood from his chair and dusted himself off as his body began to change. He entered his eldritch form and looked down at Isaribi. her eyes were wide. Naruto could not figure out what the expression on her face was. He never was good at reading emotions, but it was not fear in her eyes. He shifted back to take his chair.

"You are like me", said Isaribi.

"What do you mean", asked Naruto.

Isaribi looked to the ground.

"I am a monster, everyone in the village hated me. Threw things at me. Wanted me dead", said Isaribi.

Naruto shook his head.

"You are not a monster Isaribi. I know monsters, I have seen monsters. I have fought monsters, but just because someone isn't human does not make them monsters. Merely abnormal, but really who isn't abnormal on this planet", said Naruto.

"If I am not a monster, then what am I", asked Isaribi.

"You are a girl, who has had bad things happen to her for something that was not her fault and she had no control over. I became a jinchuriki and was ignored for a majority of my life. The only reason I am sane, is because I am somewhat antisocial. Otherwise I would either be angry, insane, or go to extreme lengths to force attention onto myself", said Naruto.

Isaribi's gazed at the floor.

"I hate them", said Isaribi.

"As well you should. Despite the great lengths I go to protect the human race, most of them are fools. The world would be a better place if they never lived. They presume to much, and shun anything they perceive as different. But I suppose the to deserve a chance, though knowing them they will waste it", said Naruto.

"I wanted to kill them", said Isaribi.

"And if you did it would be their own fault. Your past has a habit of catching up with you. The fact you did not kill them proves you are better then them, they are the monsters not you", said Naruto.

"What do you want", asked Isaribi.

"I want to die knowing I did everything I cold to save the human race, for good or ill", said Naruto.

"That's not what I mean", said Isaribi.

"I know, truth be told, I want your help. I want you to join me. I face powerful enemies, and something about you gives you immunity to psionic powers, I want to know why, and I want you to help me", said Naruto.

He pressed a button causing the door to slide upward.

"Would you like to help me Isaribi", asked Naruto.

"And if I don't", asked Isaribi.

"You will, we can understand each other. We are similar, yet different. You see your form as a curse, when it give you abilities others can only dream of. You can use it, and accept it", said Naruto.

"I'm a freak, why would I accept it", asked Isaribi.

"You are not a freak, you have an asset. Use it, embrace it. Better you enjoy it then forsake it", said Naruto.

"I don't know", said Isaribi.

Naruto nodded.

"You can breathe underwater, you can explore the alien and amazing sea where others can only dream of going. I should know, my Eldritch form has gills allowing me to see many things most have only seen out of the water. I have swam with sharks, watched entire schools of fish swim around the coral, the most dangerous animals and seen animals that fall under every hue of the visible spectrum. Why not enjoy it", asked Naruto.

Naruto sighed.

"Very well, do as you wish. You are but a victim, you don't need to be a prisoner", said Naruto.

"So I can go", asked Isaribi.

"You are free to do as you wish", said Naruto.

"Can...What I mean is can you cure me" asked Isaribi.

Naruto shook his head.

"I'm sorry, D.N.A isn't building blocks you can take apart and put together as you please. Adding things is easy compared to taking things away. And more than likely a cure would kill you", said Naruto.

"So I am stuck like this forever", asked Isaribi as tears formed in her eyes.

"Maybe, but you can stay, you will be accepted here", said Naruto.

Isaribi looked to Naruto and nodded. He lead them away. As they walked Naruto watched as his shadows tails waved around. It made him smile.


	95. Uninvited Guest

**Chapter 95 Uninvited Guest**

Naruto looked at the machine that kept Yagura in his chemically induced coma. He looked to the clone at his side.

"Is the seal ready", asked Naruto.

Yes, the seal will keep the three tails at bay while you sift through his memories. If any of Obito's residual memories are in place, you can find them", said the clone.

Naruto nodded as the machine opened. The clones began to ink the seal into Yagura's flesh as Naruto shifted to his eldritch form. Naruto put his hands to Yagura's head and began to look through his memories. He found what he was looking for. While Obito was in control over Yagura left over memories from him were left in Yagura's mind. He was able to watch Obito as a child, he was immature in his youth.

He saw the boulder that crushed half of the boy. The first meeting with Madara. Then he saw something interesting. It was a tree, a very large tree, made from the cells of Hashirama. There was little left of the memories on this tree but it gave Naruto an idea, one that could give him an advantage over the eldritch forces of the universe. He could not find the location of this tree, but he was sure he could replicate it somewhat. He took his hand off Yagura's head and closed the machine. Yagura would have to remain in this state until Obito's control over the previous Mizukage was purged away. For now he only had to wait. He decided to move forward with his idea near immediately. He shifted back to normal before thanking the clones and disappeared in a flash.

He reapeared in the labs where Herbert was currentally working on some kind of prostetic arm that wold fold away to reveal a gun that ran on chakra. He got the idea from Sasori who told them what the leader Pain was capable of. So far he had not gotten it to work.

"West, I have information", said Naruto.

"I'm all ears", said Herbert without looking away from the arm.

"Residual memories from Yagura showed that the Akatsuki have access to a massive tree, it grows an arm of the member known as Zetsu, seemingly only the white part of him", said Naruto.

"Sounds interesting, you want us to take it over for our own purposes", asked Herbert.

"I don't know where it is. I was thinking of replicating it somewhat", said Naruto.

Herbert turned around to look at Naruto. He wore his mask but Naruto knew he was smiling.

"Really, well now this is quite the surprize. How do you propose we do that", asked Herbert.

"I think you already know the answer", said Naruto.

Herbert began to laugh.

"Good, I'll begin moving the Danzo tree to a larger area. See what I can do", said Herbert.

Naruto nodded.

"Once it's moved we will need some of Zetsu's cells to begin the process", said Naruto.

"Leave that to me", said Herbert.

When Naruto disappeared Herbert conjured a clone.

"Go find Sasori and Deidara, I got a job for them", said Herbert.

Sai finished reading Danzo's journal. He put it to the side. Over the past few days Sai changed. His once pale skin was tinted a sickly green, a side effect from the reagent now flowing in his veins, the strangest thing was his fingernails. They curved inward painfully and became hollow, like a syringe. They dripped a green glowing fluid, he tested it the first day. It worked similar to the reagent, and brought back mindless dead to life. Sai tested on those not eaten by the undead that roamed the halls. He looked back to his masters Journal before commanding the countless undead to come to him. He looked at his army.

"We are going to leave. This journal showed me some old ROOT hideouts in the Land of Fire. We will prepare there, protecting Konoha from its enemies, even itself if necessary", said Sai.

The undead husks moaned, hissed, and growled their answer. Sai left to go to the exit that lead far outside the village. The zombies followed him. When he got there he climbed the ladder and crawled up. He threw ink into the air where it became a vast set of green leaves, melding to the trees around to hide the undead from the sight of the guards around the walls. It was night. The zombies came out quickly, twitching and leaping as they followed Sai. over five hundred rotting corpses would be seen, but Sai hoped that he would get out far enough fot the leaf to ignore him. And none would take on an army.

They headed to the nearby tunnels to hide better. Their exodus to the hidden base was a long journey, at their speed it would take days. Three days to navigate the tunnels alone. Sai brought little with him. Ink, notes, and whatever was left was taken but it had been very little. He looked behind him at the zombies that followed. Sai would be the leader for a new ROOT, one under his command. After reading Danzo's journal, he understood his master, and would carry on his legacy. It was apart of the Will of Fire for the apprentice to inherit his masters goals and dreams after all.

The genin teams at around a table. A feast was prepared for their training the next day. Conversation and general catching up was shared between the friends. Though soon the dinner took turn for the worse. The doors closed by themselves as the room seemed to dim.

"_Quite the occasion isn't it, and now that you are all here I believe it is time to speak_"

Everyone turned to see the Shadowed man, drinking the strange black fluid from a wine glass. Naruto glared at the deity.

"Why are you here", asked Naruto.

"E_xperiments have been done, the tests begin soon. The pieces are in place. You are to be groomed into a proper form_", said The Shadowed man.

"Who are you", asked Kiba.

His mouth began to change as his lips fused together leaving him without a mouth. He found he could not move from his seat as he frantically touched where his mouth once was.

"_Please feral one, keep your tongue to yourself while I speak to my future body_", said the Shadowed man.

Kiba's mouth returned and he began to breathe heavily.

"_I can be civil, it has been so long since I have had good conversation over a decent meal. Most of my kin are rather beastly, mindless creatures I loathe to associate with. Even the intelligent ones like Hastur is rather apathetic toward me as a whole_"

" Everyone this is the Shadowed man, he's the one who is causing nearly everything going wrong with the world", said Naruto.

The Shadowed man lightly bowed his head.

"_Charmed I'm sure, though you give me to much credit boy. I merely act according to my nature. I am not called the crawling chaos for nothing"_

Naruto's eyes widened for a split second before the Shadowed man lifted his hand that was much to long. He held it to Naruto's forehead, and turned his hand as if opening a lock. Naruto flinched and clutched his head as he stared at the man at the foot of the table.

"_As I said, the experiment is finished, only the test remains. As such I permit you to know who I am, it is now irrelevant if yo know who I am or not. Never say I have not done you any favors. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos, God of a Thousand forms, The Black Pharaoh, King of the Desert and may other names and titles_"

No one spoke. Nyarlathotep lifted his hand.

"_You may now speak_"

Shikamaru looked around before voicing his thoughts.

"What exactly are you", asked Shikamaru.

"_Everything and Anything_"

"Thats not an answer", said Naruto as he glared at the Outer God.

"_It is as close as your frail minds could understand. All you need to know is I am a God_"

"Like Cthulhu?", asked Shino.

Nyarlathotep produced an echoing laugh, it was soft yet deep.

"_No living hive, not like my nephew. I am much much stronger than him. Consider this analogy, you are a newborn child, Cthulhu is a full grown man, I am a Kage level ninja. That should show you the difference of power between us my boy_"

"I find that hard to believe after seeing Squid head", said Kiba.

"_Believe what you wish feral one, it makes little difference, tough If you do not believe me, why not ask our gracious host_", said Nyarlathotep as he made a presenting gesture to Naruto.

"He's not lying. Cthulhu is a Great Old One, Nyarlathotep is an Oter God, those who gave birth to the Great Old Ones", said Naruto.

Nyarlathotep took a sip from the black liquid.

"_I must say boy, your blackened tears are quite exquisite, do you know why they are black. You cry memories of the damned. Most of those poor souls were forgotten long before you even shed those tears, but still sweet none the less. For every tear spilled the memories of someone wicked is lost to them. Even those who are ded lose memories they never knew they had. It is not my idea, just a consequence of those beautiful eyes, how do you enjoy y gift to you, after all I helped you with the seal _", said Nyarlathotep.

"Why are you here", asked Naruto ignoring his previous comments.

"_Many reasons_", said Nyarlathotep.

"Don't, just don't. Answer me or..." said Naruto before he was interrupted by the lights dimming.

"_Or what, you have no advantage against me. Even your precious Necronomicon, or should I say my Necronomicon. Remember, the book started as a part of me, even after the other gods wrote in it, I remained in control. Even if their is a page you could use to defeat me, or foil my plans, I can push it back further into the books infinite pages. You have nothing_"

Naruto sat down. Nyarlathotep smiled.

"_Do you know what will happen when you and I become one an the same, it really is fascinating. Slowly I will eat away at your body, cell by cell, atom by atom. Your and I become one and the same as your conciousness ebbs away into nothingness, it will be as if you never existed. Your memories taken, just like the memories of those locked in your blackened tears_"

Nyarlathotep drank the black fluid again before he set the glass down.

"_It must be an interesting situation to know the hour of your death. Were it not for me you would be irreversibly insane at this moment_"

Nyarlathotep looked quickly to Hinata. As if she said something. She sunk deeper into her chair as he smiled.

"_I can read your mind my dear, I admire your spirit. But I find your attempts at mentally insulting me rather answer your unasked question, I treat people this way because for me you are but my entertainment, every now and again you prove to be useful. On average you both individually and collectively mean very little to me_"

Hinata looked to the ground. Nyarlathotep then turned to Choji.

"_For one so outwardly calm there is a fire burning in you. The metaphorical cocoon of your clan, such strength may get you far, though I promise you, that idea of yours will fail. No matter how large you grow, you will not squash me like a bug, as you say_"

Nyarlathotep chuckled as he turned to Shino.

"_And your mental reaction to that old metaphor I find humorous. Though to me, you are all bugs, under my magnifying glass. Burning you, choosing who lives or dies if I wish. If you were not so unimportant a race, I might just do that, but you are unimportant and barely noticable as a species_", said Nyarlathotep.

He looked to Ino who was shaking, this made Nyarlathotep smile.

"_You more than most are greatly effected by my presence thanks to your mental prowess with your abilities granted by your clan. Only you and my future form sence what I truly am, consider it a small mercy this shall be the only form of me you shall see for some time"_

Nyarlathotep lifted his glass and drank the unending fluid. He turned his head and somehow pointed to both Sakura and Sasuke simultaneously with one finger. No one knew how he did it, but he somehow did.

"_And finally, you two. I know you still harbor fear for me. Why, you have nothing to fear. I decided that now was as good a time as any to reveal myself, let you know exactly how dire your teammates situation is. Though should he prevail in defeating my nephew, you will be spared. Though more than likely your sanity will be forever altered. If he fails, well then at least your pitiful race will have interested me in it's last moments, take solace in that_"

"Enough. Tell me why do you need me, what do I have that you don't", asked Naruto.

"_Nothing, well that is not entirely true. You do have one thing I can not gain by my own power. With it, I will gain something else. Something that will give me an advantage over my bastard father Azathoth_"

"You want to still exist when he awakens", said Naruto.

"_No, though I do wish it could happen. Alas it is impossible, though you are close. With you and me becoming one and the same, I will instead have the next best thing to surviving the fade_", said Nyarlathotep.

"And what would that be", asked Naruto.

"_That is for another day. Until then I must excuse myself. I honestly wish you the best of luck my host, prove you are worthy to be form number One thousand and one. Soon my nephew will awaken from his fifty thousand year slumber, and walk the earth once more. And I shall watch from above, as the starless sky that is not there, watching to see if you can obtain the unobtainable. Enjoy your meal It will be some time before we meet again, until then. I shal be waiting _"

Nyarlathotep faded. Everyone let loose a breath they did not know they held. They looked to see Naruto, his face contorted in rage and shaking rapidly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I should go. We'll begin your training tomorrow", said Naruto.

He got up and quietly left the room as everyone focused on his forced calm. As soon as he got out of sight he started to shake again and his fist punched the wall. It cracked. His hand was now clawed, and his shadowed tails that were not there lashed out in anger. Had the tails really been there, there was no doubt they would destroy the walls.

"Damn", said Nartuo.

He breathed heavily. All the memories remained, they would never go away. For so long with the memories locked in his head, he believed he had a shot, a very slim one. To escape his fate against the Shadowed man. Now. There was nothing he could do. From the very beginning he was Nyarlathoteps puppet, giving Naruto false hope only to pull the wool from his eyes. The entire time he was putting on a show for the demented Outer God, who Naruto KNEW was right now watching his reaction with glee. Naruto sighed. He looked up, as if Nyarlathotep was looking down at him.

"It changes nothing", he said to the invisible force above him.


	96. Training Genin

**Chapter 96 Training Genin**

Naruto watched as Herbert uprooted the Danzo tree with the help of his masked beasts. It was being moved to an underground cavern dug by a Shoggoth. The cavern was massive to allow the tree to grow. In truth the tree would be an experiment to see if something similar to the one Obito used to create Zetsu. Once the tree was dug Naruto sed the Flying Thunder God to move it underground where it was already being planted.

The tree would not require sunlight, water, or nutrients. Instead it would be fed only with Chakra, much like the trees used to make paper to test elemental affinities. However this one would be fed Demonic Chakra from the Nine tails. Once they retrieved some of Zetsu's blood they could replicate it to further alter the Danzo tree. Dozens of Sharingan eyes on the tree looked arond at it's new home. It was disturbing to watch.

"Well we will bein pumping it full of the Foxes Chakra later. Until then I'm going to do a few tests, and take some samples before we alter it", said Herbert.

"Good, keep me posted, We need to have precautions in the event the tree changes in ways we cannot control", said Naruto.

"Any ideas", asked Herbert.

"A few seals to block it from burrowing through the top of the cave into the village, we would not want that. Also a seal that will allow us to destroy it should we need to", said Naruto.

"I'll get started on that", said Herbert.

Naruto nodded.

"Good, I need to get to the others, and begin their training", said Naruto.

Herbert waved Naruto off.

"Yeah Yeah, go out and play while the adults do their work", said Herbert as he clipped off pieces of the tree.

Naruto shook his head and smiled at Herberts antics before he disappeared in a flash. Herbert turned back to the tree and smirked. He took out needles and wires and began taking out the crimson tinted sap.

Shino watched as Naruto unrolled a scroll, unknown to Shino it was a copy of the Scroll of Seals. Naruto looked through the scroll for a while before stopping.

"Here it is", said Naruto.

He pointed to the scroll. Shino adjusted his glasses and looked down. He read the description out loud.

"Final Slash Jutsu, B-Rank. This Jutsu was created by an extinct clan who's bloodline allowed them to track anyone anywhere by drinking their blood. The more blood drank the longer the effects. The Justu works by channeling chakra through a medium such as a sword or kunai to produce an injury. With this Jutsu a small cut will bleed more than normal by putting your chakra into the target allowing you to increase blood flow to the wound. Even a small cut can become life threading. Reason for Forbidden Status, deemed immoral to teach to anyone other than ANBU and Jonin, or Chunin with interests in swords or blades", said Shino.

He looked back to Naruto.

"You wish me to learn this Jutsu", asked Shino.

"Shino you are a good ninja. But your main tactic involves draining chakra from others. Against opponents with massive chakra reserves you would be at a disadvantage. With this jutsu, you could make a small cut on an enemy, and instantly turn the tides. You could use your insects as a medium to bring your chakra to them, and have them bite your opponent. This would be useful against Chakra powerhouses such as myself", said Naruto.

"I see, it seems sound. Though forbidden tequniques are forbidden for a reason", said Shino.

Naruto nodded.

"Perhaps, but so is my shadow clones, and look at all of their uses. So long as you use it only when necessary then it should work fine. You need to branch out more Shino, this allows you to do that while still using your insects", said Naruto.

Shino nodded.

"Very well I am convinced, how do I practice it", asked Shino.

"Simple, you will train it on me. You see even with this you would be at a disadvantage against me, since thanks to the nine tails, I have both massive chakra reserves, and regeneration. My healing will allow you to train the Crimson Flow on me. After that I will see if I can get you to work around people who can regenerate. I will not be satisfied until you can defeat me in a spar, but that is for later. Shall we begin", asked Naruto.

Shino nodded, he studied the scroll for a moment to see how to perform the technique before he began to practice on Naruto.

After practice Naruto and Shino sat on the ground to eat. Naruto looked at Shino.

"Tell me Shino, what do you fear", asked Naruto.

Shino only looked at Naruto with his eyebrow raised.

"I'm afraid I will lose control. I am constantly changing physically into something I do not know, or fully understand. An abomination who has no right to ever exist, and yet does. I fear what I will become when Nyarlathotep takes me, but I also embrace it and will face it with dignity. I believe if people embrace their fears, they will come out better for it, and usually only the most logical people look into what they fear", said Naruto.

They sat in silence for a moment before Shino looked to Naruto.

"I fear losing my individuality", said Shino.

Naruto nodded, but said Nothing.

"I am a walking hive, not one but many, I live in a clan that in many ways praises quantity over quality, in a village where others are hesitant around me. I am not one but many. I know every insect that lives in my body. Each one as individuals rather than a group. My family would not approve so I don't voice my fear to them. Every day I believe I am losing whatever makes me, me", said Shino.

Naruto nodded again.

"I see, you surprize me Shino. I expected many things, but not that. I would like to get to know you better, that way if you ever forget who you are, I can remind you", said Naruto.

Shino looked at Naruto and nodded.

"I would like that", said Shino.

Natuto watched as Shikamaru looked at the Jutsu he was to perform. He then turned to Naruto with mild confusion.

"Fire release: Flare", said Shikamaru.

"Yes, your shadow jutsu does not work in the dark, you need a source of light. This jutsu enables you to create a floating ball of fire to always give you that light. It will erase the weakness of your style", said Naruto.

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Well seems easy enough, and it's D-rank, so it probably will be relatively simple. Why not", said Shikamaru.

"With practice you will be able to control where the fireball goes so that you may move it around to extend your shadows range, just another advantage", said Naruto.

Shikamaru nodded as he read over the scroll.

Later after a few accidents involving a bush catching fire that sat to look at the clouds. It was relaxing. Naruto pointed to a large one.

"That one looks like a shoggoth", said Naruto.

"You told me a shoggoth is a blob, by that logic every cloud looks like a Shoggoth" said Shikamaru.

Naruto shrugged.

"Maybe but still it's nice to know that thanks to shoggoths every cloud looks like something. Oh look a one eared bunny", said Naruto as he pointed to another cloud.

"Bunny, please, it's a squirrel thats not an ear, it's a tail" said Shikamaru.

"Thats an insult to disables animals", said Naruto.

"Troublesome blonde", said Shikamaru.

"Lazy pineapple hair", said Naruto.

They spent the rest of the day looking at the clouds.

Naruto sat as he showed Hinata the Chakra scalpel.

"This is the Chakra scalpel. With it, combined with your eyes, you can attack others, and sever chakra could, or vital organs. It also requires tremendous chakra control. Mine always come out to large and dull, but I think this is perfect for you", said Naruto.

Hinata nodded.

"I-if you s-say so, Naruto-kun" said Hinata.

"Well it's a bit messy, but as ninja we sometimes have to kill. I'm not asking you to Kill Hinata, I just want you to have every advantage you can" said Naruto.

Hinata smiled as she began training.

After the training exercise Naruto and Hinata sat to the side enjoying each others company and conversation when Naruto remembered something. he reached in his pocket and pulled out a box.

"Here you go Hinata, just as I promised", said Naruto.

Hinata took the box and opened it. She inhaled a sharp breath as she pulled out a Devine Flower.

"I made a promise that if I ever found one, I would give you one. And I always keep my promises", said Naruto.

She smiled as she smelled the glowing flower.

"Thank you Naruto-kun", said Hinata.

Naruto smiled, he was almost going to voice that she didn't stutter, but decided to let her have her moment. He watched as she carefully put the flower back into the box cane slowly closed it. It did not escape him that she hugged the box to her chest before she put it away. he looked to the training field where he learned you did not want to get into a Hyuga's divination field and smiled as he unconsciously rubbed his arm. For something that was just a poke, gentle fist sure hurt like hell.

Naruto sat in his Eldritch form, floating above the ground in a meditative stance. Ino sat warily across from him in a similar stance.

"Psionics are the unlock potential of any sentient beings mind, it enables one to alter and control the photons created by their body with only mental power or to take thoughts using your own mind. It is much more complex then that, but that is the basics. Now ten percent of the human brain are neurons, the rest of the brain is there simply to keep the body and brain itself alive. Of those neurons we see anywhere between ten and thirty percent at a time depending on what we are doing. If you use all neurons simultaneously, well thats called a seizure, so we want to avoid that. Psionics are similar yet different to your family jutsu. We are going to mentally link and I am going to help you improve your clans attacks from within your mind. With any luck, we will rid of old weaknesses and gain new strengths. The basic idea is that you will be able to use mental powers by using your neurons in the way that is most efficient. Are you ready Ino", asked Naruto.

"Yes"

Naruto lifted his hand to Ino's head. Instantly they were transported to an infinite black void. Slowly features made themselves visible and they stood in a meadow, filled with flowers and plants.

"Huh, I guess you are a flower child", said Naruto.

"Ha ha, very funny", said Ino sarcastically.

"Either way, this is your mindscape. I am going to show you how to improve mental defenses, and as a result your mental prowess will increase, lets get to it", said Naruto.

They examined Ino's mindscape as she altered the world around her to make it difficult to enter her mind. Each time Naruto found it more and more difficult to stay in her mind.

"Now that tree is a physical representation of your memories, each leaf is an individual memory", said Naruto.

He simply touches one of the leaves causing the world to change. They found themselves in the academy, looking much younger. Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke while Ino brooded below. Young Ino looked around the class as her memories played.

"Oh god not this memory", said Older Ino.

"What is it", asked Naruto.

He got his answer when a young Naruto entered the classroom with a book in his hand. Suddenly they could hear what Ino was thinking at this point in time.

"Stupid Sakura, always ruining everything. Hmm, lets see. Who could I try and pair her up with to get her away from Sasuke-kun", spoke the younger Ino's disembodied thoughts.

"Lets see, Kiba. No he's to immature, She could do better", thought the younger Ino.

Naruto looked to the older one.

"It seems even when you were young rivals you thought highly about your old friend", said Naruto.

Ino groaned.

"Please end this before...", said the Older Ino before she was cut off by her younger counterpart.

"Naruto maybe, he is cute. And is smart like her, they could work together. He does look good in black to"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked to the older Ino.

"Is that it, I fail to see why this makes you uncomfortable Ino", Said Naruto.

"Lets just go, now", said the older Ino.

Right before they left they heard one last thought.

"Not to mention that tan is amazing, seriously"

Older Ino groaned, Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

They reappeared back in the real world. Naruto left his Eldritch form.

"We never speak of this again, it goes to the grave", said Ino.

Naruto raised his hands defensively.

"Fine with me, though why are you having this reaction, you were merely complementing me", said Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto, and I swear say one word about this to anyone and I will end you Uzumaki", said Ino.

Naruto stood up.

"My lips are sealed", said Naruto who was still greatly confused.

"Good", said Ino.

Naruto was currently showing Kiba a unique technique he developed himself. It was used to dull the senses. He used it so he would not et sensory overload from his ability to see sound.

"The basic idea is you use it to dull your nose. Do not get me wrong, your sence of smell is a boon, but it can also be taken advantage of. Foul smells created by those eldritch in nature, or even stink bombs are a weakness we must remove", said Naruto.

"Whatever, how does it work anyway", asked Kiba.

"Simple, most ninja can use chakra to increase their senses, this works by dulling them. In truth it is a modified medical jutsu used to releave pain. It also can be formed as a barrier of sorts to block odors from entering your nose. Simple for now, but it is good training. I plan to teach you a special medical jutsu later. It was inspired by Tsunade's great strength, however this one works for your reflexes. Something that will help you greatly", said Naruto.

"So wait, you want me to learn something that makes it hard to smell things, but it will somehow make me faster", asked Kiba.

"No using the ability to dull your senses will increase your chakra control and give you some knowledge on how medical teqniques work, this will make it easy to learn the reflex boost later", said Naruto.

"What about Akamaru", asked Kiba.

Akamaru barked.

"Training animals will be a challenge, but I have a few ideas, once you finish your reflex training, I will be teaching both of you swordplay. The Fang over fang could be quite powerful with blades added to it. After all ou already can spin like a tornado, why not add swords into the mix", said Naruto.

"Ok you have my attention, where do we start", asked Kiba with a cocky grin.

"First you must learn to dull your senses", said Naruto.

Kiba groaned.

"Lame", said Kiba.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he smirked.

"Is that so", asked Naruto.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pellet. He quickly threw it at Kiba. A green smoke appeared and Naruto listened to Kiba cough and gag. Then he used a simple wind jutsu to push the cloud away.

"Oh god, what the hell is that stuff", asked Kiba as he nearly threw up.

"A stink bomb. It used several fluids from a Deep One, also contains small drops taken from a Shoggoth, both rather difficult to obtain and very potent", said Naruto.

At that Kiba did throw up. A lot.

"Why the hell did you do that", asked Kiba as he wiped his mouth.

The next thing Kiba noticed was a kunai to his neck. He looked up to see it was held by Naruto.

"Because of your advanced sence of smell the already potent mixture effected you more than any it would most. After blowing the stink cloud away I had exactly seventeen chances to end your life painfully, and ten to end it painlessly, as well as at least fifty ways to leave you permanently crippled", said Naruto.

Kiba gulped, whiched caused him to start gagging again as the acid went back down his throat. Naruto put away the kunai and backed away.

"Fine, you made your point. Don't have to be an asshole about it", said Kiba.

"I'm being realistic. Never take anything for granted Kiba, even the weakest of Jutsu has it's place in your arsenal if you know what you are doing", said Naruto.

Kiba nodded.

"Alright, where do we start", asked Kiba.

Naruto looked at Choji. who was happily eating his chips. He offered some to Naruto who accepted after voicing his thanks.

"So, what do you plan on doing", asked Choji.

Naruto swallowed the chips and wiped his mouth. He cupped his chin with his hand and began to speak.

"You clan allows you to convert calories into chakra, a very powerful ability. However my idea is much more, interesting", said Naruto.

"How so", asked Choji.

"An idea came to me, one I think you will find interesting. I am still working on it, but it is a way of using chakra to alter your metabolism. Theoretically this will allow you to control when you use your families abilities much more efficiently then anyone else", said Naruto.

"Think that will work", asked Choji.

"I hope so, other than that, I plan on teaching you my modified body flicker that will allow you to move quickly arround the battlefield. Imagine punching someone while moving faster than they can see", said Naruto.

"Sounds powerful", said Choji.

"If my calculations are correct, you will be able to liquify your enemies organs. A single punch and even the strongest will fall", said Naruto.

Choji stopped eating for a second before resuming.

"Ok, but I really do not like to hurt people", said Choji.

"Then you have nothing to worry about most of what we will face in the future cannot really be called people, and most are not even humanoid. The Eldritch forces are quite powerful Choji. Besides as a ninja you will have to kill eventually, or be killed yourself. If you freeze up one of your friends could die. You can use it sparingly if that is what you want, but the principal is the same as any weapon or power. As they say it is better to have it and not need it, then need it and not have it", said Naruto.

"I think I heard that somewhere", said Choji.

"Old proverbs can teach you many things Choji, philosophy can get you far, and knowledge is a power in and of itself. Find a philosophy that suits you, and do your best to keep it. An example, you do not have to kill anyone, but if there is no other choice you will do it without hesitation. It is a simple one that most ninja follow but one that none really think much on early in their life", said Naruto.

"I, well I think I can do that", said Choji with mild hesitation.

Naruto nodded.

"Then lets get started"

The Danzo tree was in place and Herbert started to push the chakra of his own fox into it. Normally demonic chakra was dangerous to life, but considering the tree used both the Sharingan and Mokuton bloodlines which were able to control a tailed beast, the tree would survive.

Slowly the tree grew. It's roots extended and gripped the supports with wooden hands and the fingers began to move up the pillars. Wooden hands of the roots held firm as the tree now doubled in height. It now stood nearly twenty five feet tall.

More Sharingan eyes grew on it's surface and began to look at it's new home. Danzo's face was barely visible, and the face of the first Hokage that once was on Danzo's shoulder was more pronounced and opened with Sharingan eyes of it's own. With the process finished Herbert looked at the new tree. It was at this time Naruto appeared in a flash next to Herbert.

"Impressive", said Naruto.

"Yep, the Demonic chakra should have annihilated the virus used to keep the tree from making seeds, but we still need Zetsu's D.N.A to finish the process. I sent Sasori and Deidara out to take care of that", said Herbert.

Naruto nodded.

"Good, what did you ask them for specifically", asked Naruto.

"Blood from each half of the plant man, and if possible a tissue sample. Sasori has the best chance to get the samples, but Deidara will act as support incase another of the Akatsuki is with him", said Herbert.

"Well then, we have nothing to fear. At this stage, I would say that Sasori is immortal and with the body of Madara, there is not much anyone could do. Deidara likewise has improved greatly, and he still has the grenade launcher, Blast proof Chakra armor, not to mention one of the seven swords of the mist. The only threat is Pain, even Obito is nothing compared to Madara, and Pain is not likely to leave his base. Besides even if he did Sasori has yet to use Madara's rinnegan", said Naruto.

Herbert chuckled. Before he stopped.

"Speaking of the Rinnegan, I have noticed your eldritch form seems to be attempting to gain one, any idea why that is", asked Herbert.

"Some old research shows that Orochimaru wants to gain Sasuke's body not just for the Sharingan, but for his blood. With the blood of an Uchiha in his own veins, Orochimaru could potentially gain the Rinnegan himself. He believes that adding Senju D.N.A to Uchiha D.N.A is the key, but he either needs a living Uchiha or Senju to do so, he is to afraid to go after Tsunade or Itatchi, so Sasuke is his best bet", said Naruto.

Herbert nodded.

"So thats why he was working with Mokuton cells, Why not just put both into his body, and when did you figure this out", asked Herbert.

"To answer your first question, he needs to have the blood of the uchiha or senju in his veins. This is why Danzo does not possess the rinnegan even though he has both the sharringan and mokuton. As for your second question I figured it out not long ago. After reading his notes and probing Kabuto's mind, it was easy to piece together. My hypothesis is that my Eldritch form is gaining the Rinnegan because I absorbed both the Mokuton and the Sharingan. Though it is happenin very slowly, and without chakra in my Eldritch form I cannot use it's abilities other than seeing Chakra, which the Byakugan can do anyway", said Naruto.

Herbert shrugged.

"Well sounds like fun, so would you like to put your own demonic chakra into the tree", asked Herbert.

Naruto looked at the massive tree and shrugged.

"Why not, not like Danzo is in any position to refuse", said Naruto as his body began to glow red.


	97. Playing Politics

**Chapter 97 Playing Politics**

The Danzo tree was nearly complete. The demonic Chakra accelerated it's growth far past anything Naruto ever believed possible. The chamber the tree was in was little over fifty feet tall and the branches of the tree touched the top of the cave. The bottom of the tree had two thick throned black roots forming a binary spiral to hold up a stone platform that could be stood on to view the tree better, Naruto had created stone steps to get to this platform, he and Herbert stared at the tree. The tree was black and red with hundreds of sharingan eyes shifting the surrounding room. The branches resembled human hands in some area and even feet in others. The sharingan eyes cried dull red tears, a mix of blood and sap that would fall to the ground only to be sucked back in the tree like water.

The leaves were black and brown, an a few were red. But none of the leaves were dead like normal brown leaves. The faces of Danzo and the first Hokage were warped and twisted into something that no longer resembled a human face, not fully anyway. Though with the exception of the eyes, the faces did not move.

The worst and most horrible part was that the tree now moved. Inflating slightly as if it was breathing. While the roots that held the platform in pulsated as if some fluid was running underneath the roots, most likely the red sap. On the roots were several tumor like pods that moved and pulsated. Naruto looked at the tree with an imence sence of regret. And it was only going to get worse when Zetsu's cells were added to the tree. Already the many roots surrounded a large area of the cave and strange tumor like pods that grew from the bark on the roots made it obvious something was growing in those pods.

Naruto looked at the Eldritch tree of his own making, and despite every thing that happened, he still could not lift the sence of guilt. This thing, was no longer human, but was still Danzo. The admiringly misguided, yet unquestionably loyal man of the hidden leaf village. What made it worse were the thoughts in Naruto's mind. He still remembered every memory he stole from Danzo. Though his methods were beyond horrible, the man had believed with every ounce of his very soul that he was doing the right thing. That made the thing in front of Naruto more human. And for Naruto, he was not sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Herbert on the other hand, could not help but smile at the monstrosity before him. Beneath his mask was a psychotic grin and expressive eyes that showed his utter joy for what he had done to the man. To him it was a beautiful specimen. The very knowledge that he had done something no other man had ever done. Before him he did not see something that was once a man, but something that will once become something great, purely in the name of science, and he could not wait to see what monstrosity he had helped create wold be when Zetsu's cells were added.

Herbert looked to Naruto, his high from viewing the plant before him ebbing away as he saw the shock and horror on Naruto's face. Naruto was always near emotionless to the point of being an a zombie rather than a human, but now his face betrayed emotions Herbert thought long dead in the boy. He once again looked to the tree as something deep inside of him realized what he had created, but it was greatly overshadowed by interest and scientific curiosity. However the words that came out of his mouth were from that deeper part of himself.

"Naruto", said Herbert as he still looked to the tree.

Naruto said nothing. Only looking at the tree in horror.

"Do you think we have gone to far", asked Herbert.

The answer was given quickly as soon as Naruto heard it. He did not have to think on he answer.

"Yes", said Naruto simply.

Naruto turned from the Danzo Tree, he began to gain control over his emotions as he thought logically and critically.

"Despite our feelings on the subject, the tree is still to important to let die right now. The ability to create an army of something similar to Zetsu is to great. We have already taken the precautions, we will continue as planed", said Naruto.

Herbert looked to the tree and only nodded.

Sasori and Deidara walked the Distance. Sasori brought all three bodies as they left to head to the base Zetsu was most known for using. The base was a cave close to the Jinchuriki he was sent to watch. While most of the Akatsuki would only watch one or two Jinchuriki, Zetsu would watch all of them. His ability to merge with plant life made him a threat not to be taken lightly. After all, Sasori's scorpion body was made of wood, he wondered if it would be possible for Zetsu to merge with it, but Sasori discarded that thought. The process to create a puppet left far more metal than wood on himself than most due to the numerous hidden weapons.

He had grabbed Madara just in case. Naruto had told them that after reading a few residual thoughts from Yagura, that while Zetsu mostly worked alone Obito would be around Zetsu from time to time, and Sasori wanted Madara just incase he had to face the masked ninja. As they walked the Hiruko puppet body moved to the inside of the cave, to hide incase Zetsu was hidden within. With no sunlight on the inside of the cave, their would be no plants for Zetsu to merge with. Allowing Hiruko to stop him with his tail. The Kazekage puppet body went in deeper while the Scorpion body and Deidara waited outside. They readied themselves for battle.

"It will be quite the performane", said Sasori.

"With me here the finale will be quite the bang, an instantaneous moment of artistic creativity to end the show", said Deidara as he swung his sword around.

"It has been quite some time since we fought side by side, this could prove most interesting", said Sasori.

"Got that right, un", said Deidara.

Sai watched as the undead entered the hidden base, a small group had left earlier to raid a graveyard to gather more corpses. When the first ones arrived Sai jammed his claws into the corpses chest. He pumped the reanimation fluid into the body. While they were not as strong as the pure reagent, it would work nicely. More and more undead were added to his army. Once the last one was revived and the other zombies made it into the base Sai closed the hatch.

This area was a safe haven in the event Danzo ever had to operate outside Konoha. Rarely used, but many of his old notes would have remained allowing Sai to restart the ROOT program with unfeeling, undead slaves. An entire army of mutated corpses under his command. He would have to plan carefully, but his primary mission still remained the same, though with his new knowledge it was changed slightly.

"Follow Naruto Uzumaki, and if necessary dispose of him for the greater good of Konoha", said Sai out loud to himself.

The zombies seemed to understand what he said even as they continued to roam the halls.

Dr. Shinno was currently finishing the last of the artificial skin using cells from Herbert. For once everything seemed to work. Kin sat next to him as he applied the skin over her wounds. He molded it around the cuts as the pale formula started to match her skin tone. Moments later, the skin seemed to finish. Dr. Shinno smiled.

"Looks like it's nearly finished", said Shinno.

"What else needs to be done", asked Kin.

"Just a few last minute tests", said Shinno.

Kin nodded as Amaru walked into the room carring several vials.

"Dr. Shinno, I got the samples", said Amaru.

Shinno nodded.

"What is that", asked Kin.

"Samples from other reanimated bodies, we ae trying to see if it will work for al of them", said Shinno.

He grabbed the vial and began looking at them under a microscope. Idly turning the knobs to focus on them. He began writing on a pad as he did so.

"Kin, tell me how does the skin feel", asked Shinno.

"To be honest, I don't feel it at all", said Kin.

Shinno nodded.

"I'll consider it a success, I'll have to show Naruto before we proceed. Thank you Kin you may leave", said Shinno.

Sasori and Deidara waited. Sasori had yet to find anyone within the cave. It was getting dark, fast. The Hiruko puppet searched every inch of the cave, and found nothing. It walked back out.

"He is not here", said Sasori.

"Must be watching the Jinchuriki", said Deidara.

"Most likely", said Sasori.

Sasori pulled out the long range communicator and turned it on. The device produced static until Sasori pressed a button on the side to send his message.

"This is Sasori, we can not find Zetsu, and we have no information on his location", said Sasori.

After a moment of static, there was a reply.

"Understood, we will get you the necessary information from our inside man", said the clone.

Even Sasori was surprized by that, he activated the radio again.

"You have a spy in Akatsuki", asked Sasori.

"Not necessarily, but Konoha does. I will see if I can get you set up for a meeting with Itachi Uchiha", said the clone.

Sasori put the radio away and looked to Deidara who's eyes were wide as he simply stared at the radio.

"Itachi is a spy, never expected that", said Deidara.

Sasori only nodded. He put away the radio as he left the area.

"Hey where are we going, un", asked Deidara.

"We will wait at a nearby village until we receive a location to meet with Itachi. Assuming one can be made", said Sasori.

Deidara nodded.

Naruto looked at the paper before him. His finger tapped constantly to the side creating a rhythm of three and four notes at a time. His eyes were narrowed. The paper before him was sent by the Mizukage. Word had gotten out about the taking over of the Hidden Mist, and several other villages were threatening the mist. This letter was one from Kumo, the Hidden Cloud village.

The document said that should the Mist ally with Konoha, then it would be seen as an act of war. Because Konoha was already allied with Suna, adding another threat village would upset the balance of power giving Konoha a greater foundation to stand on. Mei sent a copy of the documents to Naruto for him to review. And he was angry.

Naruto did not care about politics, they were interchangeable as time went on, and no empire lasted forever. His knowledge on current politics however was relatively good. His finger stopped tapping as he stood up. He walked around the room. Plans were created in his head, one that would require the hated manipulations. Then again if Kumo could be so outwardly violent, then Naruto would give them a taste of their own medicine.

He walked over to his desk where he kept several items that could be useful. He grabbed a headband, a Kumo headband. He had several from every village, both major and minor. He called for Herbert to come to his office and paitiently waited for him to come.

"What is it", asked Herbert as soon as he entered.

"You know the situation between Kumo and Kiri", asked Naruto.

"Not much, why", asked Herbert.

"Kumo believes that should the mist ally with Konoha it will be seen as an act of war. I have found a way for both Kumo ad Iwa to ally with us", said Naruto.

Herbert lifted an eyebrow.

"Ok, I'm listening"

Sasuke gripped several kunai in each of the ethereal arms formed from his own dark chakra curtsey of the Zero Tails sealed within him. He found them easily controlled for short bursts, but to use them to long and they turn on you. As he practiced with the arms he concentrated throwing the kunai with the arms. The wrapping looked like they had slightly burned away. He smiled as each kunai hit it's target. He was pulled out of this when the arms headed toward him. Right before they were about to grab him, several purple thins hovered around him. Their appearance was slightly similar to a rib cage.

"Susanoo", said Sasuke in shock.

He dispelled the chakra arms to look at the protective rib cage around him. They slowly faded. Sasuke rubbed his eyes as they began to leak blood. He wiped them away and put on his glasses, making the world clearer. He sighed as he walked away. He would have to apply the cream directly to them yet again. A weekly ritual he despised. It would prevent blindness bt for how long, no one could say. He activated the curse mark and flew back to his room. Once inside he removed his glasses and grabbed the small case of regenerative cream and put a bit on his fingertips. He groaned before lifting them to his eyes.

The burning sensation came immediately and his eye watered as he rubbed them, careful not to touch the iris. He closed his eye to spread the cream before doing it again to the other eye. Once done he put the glasses back on. His eyes narrowed as the burning slowly went away. He pulled out a family scroll to read on the Susanoo, deciding it best to learn more about it before he would use it again.

Naruto finished explaining his plan to Herbert who had a devious smile on his face.

"Oh I like this plan, when do we get started", asked Herbert.

"Immediately, get a list of people who can pull this off. Make sure they have the headband when they get to the Land of Demons", said Naruto.

"Oh don't work, I will", said Herbert.

"Good, you may leave, I have to see if I can get Sasori and Deidara a meeting with Itachi. Then draw up a few more Training programs for everyone", said Naruto.

A large empty room with dark walls and only a single door and glass portal. In this room a single Mi-go waited for it's instructions. When the flashing colors notified it the Mi-go began to move. It's head began to change with many colors and a cloak of lightning appeared around it. As it twitched it's limbs the lightning flew toward several targets that moved from the ground. The targets were incinerated by the lightning.

The Lightning cloak left the Mi-go as several copies appeared next to is formed from the leftover lightning that left the Mi-go.

They decimated the targets before the Mi-go began to beat it's flashy wings. They wings began to glow and shoot out blades of sound to slice the remaining targets. When the light on the wall changed the Mi-go stopped. The others behind the glass portal spoke to each other in a rainbow of bioluminescent colors. Translated they spoke of the success of their progress.

The light on the wall changed and a mark on the Mi-go began to grow over it's carapace until the Mi-go turned into a larger Mi-go with black skin and a several long bladed tails. The curse mark also worked. The Mi-go scientists spoke to one another and were in agreement. A field test would be needed soon.


	98. The Gambit

**Chapter 98 The Gambit**

Innumerable mouths, tentacles , and things that humans have no name for moved around the Shoggoth. It's body slid and rolled as it feasted on the wildlife around the whirlpool village. It's inky slime sloshed around a flexible and malleable membrane. Shikamaru looked at the Shoggoth guard. He remembered the conversations he had with Naruto before the preliminary matches during the chunin exams.

He saw the beast Cthulhu in a vision, and now something more alien than Cthulhu known as Nyarlathotep. A literal god of choas. To know with absolute certainty that there were things even his mind had never imagined existed was a strange bit of knowledge, and Shikamaru did not know how to feel about it. On the one hand he knew a bit of the truth, but on the other the truth was horrifying.

In life Shikamaru never bothered himself with thoughts of monsters and gods. It was to unbelievable, and not to mention troublesome to think on such nonsense. There were better ways to pass ones time, namely looking at clouds or playing shogi. Now however he could not think of anything else. He had so many questions and to few answers. He did not think what this ment to the human race as a whole, instead he thought on what this ment in general. What does this mean for all existence. That the universe was even more uncaring than you originally thought. So uncaring in fact, that it saw fit to fill the universe with tentacled monsters.

That was not even getting into fighting a literal God. What could he do in the face of a god anyway. Even ninja had their limits, so why even attempt to fight a god. He didnt know. Oh he would try, if only because the alternative was terrible, not to mention troublesome. But why would Naruto specifically take the risk when he knew he was just going to fail to an even more powerful force. It was an interesting thought knowing someone he considered a friend was going through such lengths to ensure the continued existence of the human race when he himself was not going to be around to know if it was even worth it afterwards. Either way he would think on it more in his mind.

His eyes turned away from the Shoggoth guard to gaze to the clouds where he spent the rest of the day just watching them pass by freely without a care in the world.

Several minutes passed as he watched the clouds when he heard the sound of feet on the ground. He turned his head to see Ino and Choji walking toward him. Ino saw the Shoggoth and made a disgusted face at the massive blob but otherwise ignored it.

"What are you doing out here Shikamaru, we have to get back to training", said Ino.

"I was just thinking about everything", said Shikamaru.

"Do tell", said Ino as her fists rested on her hips.

"Think about it Ino, Gods, Monsters, science so strange it may as well be magic, everything. It's a lot to take in", said Shikamaru.

"I know what you mean, but what it's not like we can do anything about it", said Choji.

"No probaby not, but just knowing this stuff is getting to me. I thought I had a good grasp on the universe and my place in it. I thought I was going to have an average life, grow up, get an average wife, not to ugly or good looking, have two kids. One boy and one girl, and live the rest of my life looking at clouds. Now I have been whisked away on a grand quest to defeat something I can never really understand. Call me selfish, but I never wanted this, still don't", said Shikamaru.

"You're right, it is selfish", said Ino.

Shikamaru shrugged.

"I know, I'm not saying I won't do what I can, but to have so much happen to us in less than a day, all of it revolving around Naruto. Makes me wonder what else is out there. Then there is the thought I can never really understand that. And I don't like stuff I can't understand", said Shikamaru.

"Well yeah it's a lot to take in, to have your entire world view turned on it's head . But it's not like things were different before, the only difference now is we know about it", said Ino.

Shikamaru and Choji looked at Ino, both with surprized looks and raised eyebrows.

"What", said Ino with mild irritation.

"Nothing, just surprized to hear you say something like that", said Shikamaru.

"I have my moments", said Ino who was obviously very happy with herself at the moment.

Shikamaru stood up and brushed himself of dust.

"Well I guess we should get back to training", said Shikamaru.

Ino smirked.

"Never thought I'd hear your lazy ass say that", said Ino.

"Troublesome blond", said Shikamaru under his breath, but apparently Ino heard him judging by her slight glare.

"Lazy ass misogynist", said Ino.

With a twist of his now bladed finger, Naruto screwed the last bolt into the prosthetic he had developed. It was really the one Herbert was working on for a while to further become a cyborg, but he had already built several and cold not decide which one to use. Naruto shifted his finger back to normal to admire his work. It had to be altered slightly based on what he knew but he hoped that the Old Man would like it. He needed a replacement anyway, why not one that doubles as a gun.

Either way he sat back in his chair. His thoughts once again turned to the future. The very idea that he was even attempting to stop Cthulhu was beyond idiotic. Though it was humanities only hope. Though in truth, as a whole Humanity was a disgusting and selfish. There were exceptions to the rule, and those were who Naruto fought for, but many times he questioned if it was worth it. He threw those thoughts away. Best not think like that. Though in truth he found with each passing day his hope in the human race diminished as they became more of a hindrance than anything else. The note from Kumo was only another nail in the coffin. It still sickened him that they felt so threatened they were willing to start a war should Kiri ally with Konoha.

True never in history has any of the great nations had more than one ally with another Great Nation, and having two was unheard of, but that did not matter. This was a case of someone looking to increase their own power, and decrease everyone elses. Why humanity had to be so difficult Naruto did not know, but he had plans and some old fool who believed himself a king was not going to ruin those plans. As long as his plan worked, then all five great nations may ally, though the possibility was slim, it was there. There only needed to be a threat large enough to warrant a great alliance. As luck would have it, there was a threat that could help. The Great Cult had far surpassed any cult Naruto ever knew or read of. Cthlhu Cultists, Yig Cultists, and Jashinists all allied together to awaken an further Cthulhus power. They would do nicely for his plan, and if it worked he would not only ally the great nations, but destroy the cult in the process. The proverbial killing two birds with one stone.

Naruto looked to the prosthetic. He remembered his original goal. He still had to get a meeting with Itachi for Sasori and Deidara. Might as well get started on that. Naruto grabbed the prosthetic, and after a quick inspection he disappeared in a flash.

Tsunade was working albeit reluctantly. At the moment she would much rather be drinking right now. But she worked. She never in her life wanted o be Hokage, and even now she didn't. Hell the ony reason she was here right now wa everything revolving around Naruto. For a kid, he had already become what could only be described as a genius. Not a genius of fighting like Itachi was, but a real genius. One who would change the world. A formula to revive the dead. A truly massive flying transport ship, shaped like a skull for some odd reason.

Truth be told, she really wanted to know what the boy would come up with in the coming years. So curious was she she was willing to become the Hokage, despite her feelings on the job. She would probably die early, but then again this was a chance to be watch history in the making. How could she pass this up.

She was cut from her musings when said blond appeared in her office holding a strange prosthetic arm.

"What are you doing here", asked Tsunade.

Naruto put the prosthetic on the desk and smiled.

"A gift for The Third Hokage, tell the old man he got himself a new arm", said Naruto.

Tsunade looked at the prosthetic before turning to Naruto.

"What does it do", asked Tsunade.

"It's a prosthetic, it replaces the original limb", said Naruto.

Tsunade glared at Naruto who sighed.

"When Chakra is added to it the hand retracts and reveals a barrel underneath that can shoot chakra bolts. Special seal mimic chakra coils allowing him to use the arm similar to before. Finally it's metal parts have been treated with a special procedure that allows the parts to self repair when covered in blood by taking the iron out of it", said Naruto.

Tsunade paled somewhat.

"Thats the second time you had a strange reaction when blood is mentioned, you wouldn't happen to have hemophobia would you", asked Naruto.

Tsunade regained her color.

"I don't like to talk about it" said Tsunade.

"Understood. I won't press the matter. Now down to business. I need some of my members to meet with Itachi Uchiha", said Naruto.

"The missing nin", asked Tsunade.

"Don't play coy with me, I know he is a double agent. Sasori and Deidara need information on Akatsuki, and he is our best ticket", said Naruto.

"They are previous Akatsuki agents, what could they possibly need", asked Tsunade.

"The member known as Zetsu, his origin is unusual. I have a theory that he is somehow related to the First Hokage in some way, thus explaining his plant based powers. I need his location", said Naruto.

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"They used Great Grandpa's cells to make that fly trap thing", asked Tsunade.

"Most likely, I won't go into any more details, but I need something Zetsu has, and Itachi is my best bet to getting it", said Naruto.

"Fine, you get your meeting. But only under one condition, I want you present at a council meeting to get everything on the table. You are still a ninja of Konoha, and we need to know wha is going on. No more cloak and dagger stuff", said Tsunade.

"Very well, but some information has to be omitted for the sake of your sanity", said Naruto.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at that. Naruto spoke before she had a chance to.

"I won't go into details for what I mean. Just know that some knowledge can be hazardous just to know", said Naruto.

"Fine, just show up", said Tsunade.

"Tomorrow then. Am I correct to assume the meeting is at the usual time", asked Naruto.

Tsunade nodded.

"Then I will meet you then, I have work to do. Good day Lady Tsunade", said Naruto as he disappeared in a flash.

Tsunade looked at the prosthetic in front of her. She was tempted to study it. Maybe she would, but might as well get it to the old man first.

Herbert smiled as he tightened the Kumo Headband. It was tied on his arm since he really didn't want to take off his mask. He looked down at his target. Shion, the leader of the Cthulhu sect of the Great Cult. Currently speaking to her was Orochimaru, who looked different. Just a little bit.

If by little bit you mean he is somehow a giant snake made up of smaller snakes, then yes just a little bit. In Herberts opinion, it was an improvement. He spoke to Shion on something Herbert found irrelevant and unimportant before slithering away while being followed by four other ninja.

He watched as the giant snake left the room. It was still strange to see Yigs gifts first hand. Orochimaru no longer needed a human body. And could remain in that form indefinably if everything he heard was to be believed. Though the old snake bastard still wanted one. Not like it mattered.

Herbert gazed at Shion as he lept down. He kep his head tilted down to add to the ominous effect.

"Lady Shion of the Land of Demons, Kumo sends it's regards", said Herbert as his masked Beasts were summoned and began killing her guards.

"By the way, your hot. To hot for evil, wanna go out", asked Herbert.

"Kill him, and give his soul to the great Cthulhu", said Shion in anger.

"So I take it thats a no then", said Herbert.

He was immediate surrounded by Jashinists and Cthulhu cultists. Herbert pointed his palm at one of them.

"You'll never take me alive", said Herbert as a blast of wind came from the hole in his palm and decapitated one of the guards.

While this was happening one of his masked Beasts created a barrier behind him. Herbert turned to see Hidan with an ungodly creepy smirk.

"Nice face, mind if I steal the look for interrogations", asked Herbert.

"Oh fuck you asshole, be prepared to meet Jashin-sama", said Hidan as he swung his scythe down.

Herbert leapt away and landed next to Shion.

"I already met him for dinner, big fan of leeches that guy. Has a creepy thing about drinking black tears. I blame society", said Herbert.

He lifted a kunai to stab Shion but the sound of a ringing bell was heard and a barrier appeared around her. She glared uncaring at Herbert as a red scythe nearly hit him. Herbert leapt away, narrowly avoiding Hidans scythe.

"Hold still so I can chop your dick off and feed it to you", said Hidan.

"Ewww, Why is that the first thing that pops in your mind", asked Herbert as he continues to dodge Hidan.

"Because fuck you", said Hidan.

"Well ok, if you insist, but at least buy me a drink first", said Herbert.

Herbert created a spiraling ring and jammed it into Hidans chest, only for the scythe to cut him. Hidan stood still for a moment as Herbert quickly used his cloak to wipe off his blood from Hidans scythe. He leapt back as Hidan healed from the spiraling ring just jammed into his chest.

"Whats the matter chicken shit, don't want me to have a bit of blood", asked Hidan as he swung his scythe experimentally.

Herbert looked at Hidan and nodded.

"No shit, I wonder why that is you vampire wanna be", said Herbert as he took a mock thinking pose.

Hidan smirked.

"Vampires ain't got shit on me, now hold still and take it like a man", said Hidan.

He charged at Herbert who moved quickly around the area.

"Oh you dirty naughty boy. How dare you say such vulgar things. Besides I'd much rather take it like a small frightened girl who just saw a giant spider", said Herbert.

"Pussy", said Hidan as he swung his scythe some more.

With each dodge it became clear Hidan was the better fighter. He leapt to the wall where he ran up it using his chakra.

"Fucking coward. Hold still so I can cut you", said Hidan as he chased after Herbert.

"Oh hell no. What do I look like, a moron. Only a dumbass fights an immortal with pain transfer, super power thingies", said Herbert.

"Yo ass hat, you're fighting an immortal right now", said Hidan.

Herbert stopped for a moment as he took a thinking pose and fell to the floor. He landed on his feet in the same pose.

"Good point, guess I'm a dumbass. Thank you for informing me of my lapse in sanity. anyway See ya", said Herbert.

Herbert disappeared in a puff of smoke as did his masked beasts. Hidan glared at the smoke and swung at it in defiance.

"Oh fuck this, that bastard's ass is mine", said Hidan.

He looked to see Shion who was still sitting in her chair.

"And look at you, you did fucking nothing", said Hidan.

"I leave fighting to the warriors and berserker. This cannot go unpunished however", said Shion as she stood up.

"No shit, so what now. Want me to gut someone", asked Hidan.

"That won't be necessary, just get the troops ready. Kumo must pay", said Shion.

Herbert smiled from his hidden point up above. It looked like Naruto's plans were going to work. He stretched his arms before looking at the Kumo headband on it. He took it off and examined it for a moment before putting it away. he turned back to the activities below before disappearing again in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto reappeared in his office. he sat in his chair and looked below to his plans. He smiled as he thought of exactly what Kumo had started when they sent the Mizukage that letter. In truth, anything after this that happened was their own fault. Those who wanted great power had to deal with the consequences.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared in front of him followed by Herbert who collapsed on the ground.

"Do you have any Idea how many body flickers it takes to get from here to the Land of Demons", asked Herbert.

"No, but as a Jinchuriki, you can handle the strain", said Naruto.

Herbert groaned as he took a seated position.

"So is it done", asked Naruto.

"Yeah, The Great Cult will retaliate against Kumo. After this they will need an alliance with someone other than Iwa just to survive", said Herbert.

"Then all is going according to plan", said Naruto.

"Yep. By the way, you'll never guess who I ran into", said Herbert.

"Orochimaru", said Naruto.

Herbert shook his head.

"No, I mean yes. But I didn't fight the guy. Oh By the way, he's now a giant snake. Anyway I ran into Hidan", said Herbert.

"Not surprizing, he is the leader of the Jashinist sect", said Naruto.

"Really, didn't know that", said Herbert.

"Did you even read the briefings", asked Naruto.

Herbert shrugged.

"Why am I not surprised. Regardless this mission was a success", said Naruto.

Herbert nodded as he threw back the Kumo headband. Naruto caught it and put it with the others.

"Think it was worth it", asked Herbert.

"We'll just have to wait and see. I have a few backup plans to ensure a ninja alliance. Besides with both Konoha and Kiri at least taking what I have to say as important, then I'm sure I can get a ninja alliance started", said Naruto.

"Good luck with that, I need to get back to my experiments", said Herbert.

"Please Do", said Naruto.


	99. Council Meeting

**Chapter 99 Council Meeting**

Forces marched forward from Demon country slaughtering all in their way. Hundreds of thousands of insane cultists headed toward the hidden village of Kumo. At the front of the army was Hidan who stood next to the sound four. All were itching for battle. A force of this size did not go unrecognized and in the Village of Kumo, the Raikage, known as A furiously smashed his fist into his desk.

"Why the hell is Demon Country even headed here. And how did they get so many to form that kind of army", asked A.

There were no answers to these questions.

A looked down at the village attempting to figure out something he could do. While he had the forces necessary to defeat the Demon Country army, the problem was how much he would lose in the resulting battle. Iwa had sent so few reinforcements to aid him, as they had to protect their own boarders. After all, if this cult would attack Kumo for seemingly no reason, then Iwa was just as likely to be attacked considering their alliance with Kumo.

They stood on shaky ground, and in the end Kumo would suffer greatly. So much so that should any other village decide to attack, Kumo would most likely fall. Their only hope was either to gain a new ally, or be destroyed.

The problem was should he ally with any other village, then their contract would mean that he allied with all of them. And if he did that, chances were Iwa would break their alliance. They never were fans of Konoha. He cursed at himself. Had he waited to send that document to Kiri he could ally with them and Iwa. giving him more political pull, but that was out.

A looked to the intel sitting on his desk. It would take the army at least two months to arrive full force at their current pace. And that was assuming they decided to keep it, which was doubtful. In the end the choice was clear. As much as A hated to admit it, he needed more help. Iwa might pull their reinforcements back however, and if whatever other village he arrived at was to send the same amount of reinforcements as Iwa, then he would be back to where he started, but with Iwa as a possible enemy. But there may be some way around that.

A sighed. He walked away from his desk to a wall that he simply walked through and destroyed in the process. His secretary, long used to such behavior just looked at him.

"Send our four fastest Hawks to each Great Shinobi village, tell them I request a summit for all the Kage", said A.

Above him, a pigeon sat. Though it wan no ordinary bird, it was a simple shadow clone of Naruto who watched. As soon as those words were said the bird dispelled in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto was preparing for his meeting with the Konoha council. He dressed as he always did, in simple clothing a civilian would wear, if only so he did not have to waste precious brain power thinking over such a mundane task as choosing what to wear every day.

As he straightened he collar of his shirt memories from one of his shadow clones became known to him and Naruto smiled. He turned around to create a shadow clone.

"Go to Kiri, tell them about the summit", said Naruto.

The clone nodded before it disappeared in a flash. Naruto was proud of himself. With all the Kage in one area it would be quite simple to explain the Cthulhu situation and present proof. Sure it required manipulation and deception, but if the Great Cult fell in the process, then it was worth it. And Naruto would make sure the cult fell.

Idly, Naruto wondered who the new Kazekage would be. He knew very little about Suna since the invasion, and so far his spies in Suna showed they were tight lipped about that tidbit of information. Either way Naruto had work to do. He remembered everything he would tell the council. He would have to omit several details on Cthulhu for the sake of the civilian councilors sanity. Sure shinobi could at least be told about Cthulhu with little fear of insanity, but civilians were a different matter.

Then again if the civilians could live in a ninja village, see someone run up walls, shoot fireballs, and do the stuff ninja normally do and not bat an eye, it spoke well of their ability to understand the impossibilities of the universe. But why take the chance. After all it would not be the first council meeting he was apart of, then again that one ended with a man going insane, but accidents happen. Besides the prick deserved some form of punishment for what he said, even if it was overly harsh.

No doubt The Third would be present, likely taking Danzo's old spot next to his old teammates. Jiraiya would be off to study more about the Akatsuki, so he would not appear. The clan heads were a it of an enigma however, no doubt most of them worrying about their children so that would have to be spoken about.

The main problem was how to explain to everyone why all this was necessary without at least talking about Cthulhu. Not to mention Naruto's philosophy of planning to share his weaponry with more than just Konoha would be looked down on. Not that that needed to be said.

Then there was their inevitable questions on the Reagent. The problem was explaining the damn thing without sounding like a mad scientist, and how mindless killing machines were not it's original purpose. Maybe he should bring Kin to show how the complete formula worked. Yeah that could help.

Unknown to Naruto was the undead were no longer beneath the village, but far away in a hidden ROOT bunker not far from Konoha. And a certain emotionless artist who could resurrect more. Deep in this bunker Sai watched as his hollow claws dripped with the reagent. The undead around him moaned in defiance of their great hunger that could never be filled.

Sai knew what his goal was, but he was no good at plans. He grew up following orders, never giving any himself. He knew not where to start. So far his plans amounted to sending his less rotten undead to dig graves to gather more bodies for resurrection. He did not know where to begin with finding Naruto or protecting Konoha. Danzo's journal showed future plans the man was doing, but with his death, most were useless. And most became useless when the man became Hokage, and he had yet to get the village to a high enough level to unite the shinobi nations under the Konoha banner.

In the end Sai opted to instead build a great undead army and take the nations by force. He just needed more zombies, and luckly for him, there was an excess of dead in the shinobi world.

Naruto appeared in the Hokage tower as he headed for the council chamber. Once inside he looked at the mass of faces of confusion.

"Am I early", asked Naruto.

Tsunade sighed in exasperation.

"No you are on time, lets get this meeting underway. Now Naruto Uzumaki, this council wishes to know the activities you are performing since you left the village", asked Tsunade.

"Very well, thus far most of what I have been doing is R&D of technology taken from all around the Elemental Nations. Though I have had a hand in liberating Kiri and asking them in return to ally with Konoha", said Naruto.

"And what of our children", asked Inoichi.

"At the moment each member of Team 8 and Team 10 are under a specialized training program to find ways around weaknesses with their jutsu, afterwards they will learn entirely new skills", said Naruto.

"Care to give an example", asked Shibi.

"Not at all, your son Shino is learning a way to work with his insects in the event he fights someone with more chakra than they can eat. That is but one example", said Naruto.

"What of your teammates", asked Shikaku.

"Sasuke has learned quite a bit after I helped him unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan", said Naruto.

There were hushed murmurs throughout the room.

"And how did the Uchiha gain the Mangekyo Sharingan", asked Hiashi.

"I created a shoadow clone and attacked him, forcing him to kill the clone. Since he considers me a friend and believed he killed me by defending himself he unlocked the eyes", said Naruto.

"That. Is a clever way to get around it, I was not aware that could even work", said Hiruzen.

"Neither was I, not fully anyway", said Naruto.

"Anything else on the Uchiha", asked Tsunade.

"He is now a Jinchriki", said Naruto.

The room exploded in accusations, questions, and fear at how such a thing could happen. Luckly it was Tsunade who calmed the room down.

"Quiet. Now Naruto, what exactly does Sasuke hold", asked Tsunade.

"While taking the technology that enabled the Hidden Sky Village to fly, we discovered a creature known as the Zero Tailed Leech. A psudo-Tailed Beast. I am unaware as to it's origins", said Naruto.

"How strong is his seal", asked Hiruzen.

"Very strong, nearly as strong as mine which is overkill considering the Zero Tails is not as powerful as the Nine Tails, but it helps to be cautious", said Naruto.

"You are a seal master?", asked Koharu.

"I am", said Naruto.

"What are his capabilities with this Zero Tails", asked Homura.

"Since the Zero Tails is weaker than any of the Tailed Beasts, it's power is not as potent as such a human body, namely Sasuke can use a large portion of its abilities, namely the masterful use of Dark Chakra", said Naruto.

"Very well, what of your other Teammate, Sakura Haruno", asked Tsunade.

"Sakura has shown promise in Genjutsu and is a very good medic nin, however she is being taught puppetry by Sasori of Suna", said Naruto.

"The missing nin, you have a missing nin helping you?", asked Choza.

"Several in fact, Sasori of Suna, Deidara of Iwa, and Zabuza of Kiri", said Naruto.

"I thought Zabuza died during your first C-rank mission", said Hiruzen.

"I brought him and his apprentice back to life", said Naruto.

"Yes we have heard much of this Reagent of yours, what can you tell us about it", asked Homura.

"It would be best if you see for yourself, I have brought someone with me you may wish to meet", said Naruto.

He walked to the door and opened it before calling down the hall. Moments later an unaturally pale girl walked into the room.

"You, I recognize you, you were the sound ninja during the Chunin exams", said Hiruzen.

"This is Kin, she was sacrificed by Orochimaru to bring te Kage back to life. I resurrected her with the reagent, and she has agreed to help me", said Naruto.

"You are no longer loyal to Orochimaru", asked Hiruzen as he looked at Kin.

Kin shook her head.

"No I am not, not after what happened to me, I want him dead", said Kin.

"The reagent animates dead cells, with the completed formula, it bring memories back. The brain and cardiovascular system work, however none of it is needed for Kin to remain alive. Should her arm detach for example, she would still be able to control it. However her body is still dead, she does not age, but she cannot heal. She is only a walking corpse with her original memories", said Naruto.

The councilors began to speak to one another on this topic. Naruto patiently waited for them to ask their next question.

"While this council understands the world altering nature of many of your discoveries, we wish to know exactly what merits the creation of these weapons", asked Tsunade.

Naruto took a deep breath. He had to choose his words carefully.

"In less than ten years, the human race will end. Before you say anything allow me to explain", said Naruto when he noticed the inevitable questions about to pop up, luckly they remained silent.

"The universe is uncaring, and unforgiving. More so than we realize. We as a species are unimportant and irrelevant, we only exist because life is capable of existing. Within our universe are eldritch forces we cannot possibly imagine, nor hope to understand. Far beneath the sea is an ancient city. One thait rises from the depths every 50,000 years. Within this city is a powerful deity, more powerful than all the tailed beasts combined. More powerful than any ninja to ever live. This deity is so alien our minds are incapable of comprehending it's form. So much so that to even just glance at it will cause irriversqble insanity, to the point of suicide. This Deity is a chimera of horrors that wiped all life on earth in an endless cycle, completely invulnerable and unbeatable. When the stars are right, he will awaken from a deathlike slumber and destroy us, but I have a plan to halt him. I cannot go into to may details on this deity for fear members of this council will go insane. My goal, since I first learned of this threat was to prepare humanity in any way I could. Every advantage is needed or all hope is lost. This is why I helped Kiri become liberated, so that they may ally with this vilage and I do not plan on stopping there. The worshipers of this Deity, a collective of several cults marches to Kumo, and Kumo is going to request a summit. Kiri has already been notified of this and will ally with them. If all goes as I hope, we could witness the birth of a united shinobi force the world has never seen, it will not be enough but it is a start. I plan on showing up to this summit so that the kage will understand the dangers and hopefully understand why an alliance is needed", said Naruto.

The room remained silent as they absorbed Naruto's words. There were looks of disbelief, but everyone was thinking on the same line. What if it were true. Naruto stood calmly as he watched the councilors begin to speak among themselves. It was Hiruzen who finally spoke.

"Do you have any proof"

Naruto smiled.

"Has everyone here been having bad dreams", asked Naruto.

Their reactions told Naruto they all had been having the dream.

"The city rises slowly, recentally it has passed what is known as the Threshold of Dreams. WHere the dreams of this deity seeps into the world. Seers and Psycics are effected horribly by this, and are usually the ones that start cults for the beast. In the coming years the Deity will cross the Threshold of Nightmares, where his dreams reach toward the Eldritch forces and pull them here, after that is the Threshold of Awakening, where the city breaks the surface, and the deity awakens", said Naruto.

"Dreams are hardly proof, this I know, but everyone on the planet is having bad dreams more than they should naturally. Every single one. That is not coincidence, it is a sign", said Naruto.

"Have you anything more than dreams", asked Tsunade.

"Not without the members of this council possibly being admitted to an insane asylum", said Naruto.

The room remained silent for a moment to let that sink in.

"I am interested in this proposed alliance. It is nearly impossible for a untied alliance, to much bad blood. I don't think it can be done", said Koharu.

"Irrelevant. For to long these great nations have lived in the past, and used nearly any excuse to start a war with someone. We are a violent species, one that is very dangerous to only ourselves. By letting past grievances fester like a tumor we have entered a never-ending cycle of war and bloodshed, against our own species no less. No one looks to the future, and right now, our future is bleak. This summit will happen, and I will be there. I will unite the great nations through any means necessary, nothing less could hope to stay the deity who sleeps beneath the sea", said Naruto.

"Big words for a runt, can you back them up", asked Tsume.

"In less than a year I reverse engineered technology that lay forgotten by most and retrofitted a simple laboratory into a flying fortress capable of leveling a small village, I made a serum that revives the dead, I have liberated one of the great nations from a tyrant, and so much more. I accomplished this in less than a year, imagine what I can do with nine", said Naruto.

"Very well, you are dismissed Naruto", said Tsunade.

Naruto nodded as he walked toward Kin and disapeared in a flash.

Wilbur Whateley sat next to Kisame, and scowled. The man had been poor company since he lost his sword. His replacement was a large metal slab with downward metal spikes bolted to it, mirroring his old sword. It reeked of blood, which Wilbur found rather distasteful. mostly it was old blood. Wilbur never liked the smell of old blood. Fresh blood however, that was a different story.

He watched as once again the supposed leader divided them among which tailed beasts they were to follow. Not that it mattered, Wilbur knew who the real leader was. The man in the orange swirled mask sat across from him. If Wilbur could control him, then he could further this organization to what he really needed. The Necronomicon.

He listened mildly when he and Hiruku were told to find information on the one tails container. Which Wilbur took as an insult. Either way at least he would get something to do to pass the time until the ritual was ready.

Sansho smiled as yet another person fell unconscious to her infamous Curry of Life. She looked back down to her table as she cleaned it off. As she was cleaning the sky seemed to darken. she thought nothing of it, untill the beating sound came. Then the screams. She walked outside against the pain of her old bones when she saw them. All around her restaurant were these giant flying things. They landed and slaughtered people with obvious jutsu. One of the creatures changed as it grew three spiked tails and became darker in color. It stabbed at people who ran in terror from these creatures.

Sansho had little time to react when one of the beasts landed behind her. Slowly she turned around to see this thing tower over her. It's head, if it could be called that glowed strange colors, in a sequence of three colors that repeated in a way that seemed to be examining her. Then the static sound came from some metal box grafted to what Sansho assumed was the creatures neck. Followed by the coldest most metallic voice the old woman ever heard.

"Unsuitable for testing", was all the creature said as it lifted a lobster like claw to Sansho's chest. Frozen in fear she offered little resistance to her own termination.

The Mi-go slaughtered the useless people, and captured those with a developed enough chakra system for their purposes. This small restaurant offered little in the way of crops, but information on the nearby village could be gathered before they collected specimens their and initiated their field tests. Several of the Mi-go were already cutting into semi-unconscious humans to cleanly remove their chakra coils to be stored in a special canister to hold the strange organ. Some of the humans screamed as they watched their friends and family get cut open, only for the same fate to befall them.

The Mi-go were far from careful, despite their usual near perfect surgery. Since humans needed this unusual organ to survive, and The Mi-go needed it to transplant into their members, there was no reason to waste on anesthetic or repair the wounds that were just left on their bodies. The Mi-go let the bodies die without dignity. It was less than an hour when the Mi-go were finished. Using fire jutsu they incinerated the restaurant with several outstretched claws. The bodies were cooked and no evidence of their existence was left. They flew back to their living ship with several canisters of human chakra coils. They were far from done.


	100. Secret Meeting

**Chapter 100 Secret Meeting**

Purple ribbons of pure psionic energy flowed around the clawed fingers of the Eldritch form. Naruto floated in the air cross-legged. His lower arms on his knees, is upper arms playing with pure psionic energy that his eyes were focused on. It was relaxing the bands flow through empty space in chaotic, yet beautiful patterns. A relaxing form of meditation to calm him and allow the thoughts of the horrible future fade away. It was one of Naruto's few vices, along with doing inventory in his desk. Though this was far more relaxing, if less productive.

He willed the bands around him to flow slightly differently. The spectacle may have been beautiful to normal eyes. But with the Eyes of Azathoth, Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan it was truly breathtaking. The bands would flow against the colors of sound in a symphony of awesome power and unimaginable beauty. His star shaped eyes stared intently at the mismatch of colors and light. Then the glow faded as he closed his hands.

Naruto closed his eyes as he went back to his human form. His left hand flew to his back where the implant in his spine tingled, he rubbed the sore spot. This was a common problem, the device would cause him mild pain from time to time. Naruto had gotten used to it long ago and would be happy when the thing could be removed. His thoughts turned through several topics simultaneously. His every sacrifice for the continued existence of humanity played in his head. Everything had to be perfect for humanities sake. Every plan was thought out, and he looked at every possible outcome.

Naruto turned to the door and walked out to meet with Herbert, who was still working on the Danzo tree. Naruto could have simply used the flying thunder god to get there but walking was a good way to collect his thoughts on the way. He made it to the Danzo tree where Herbert was removing samples with several shadow clones. He idly nodded to Naruto as he walked in.

"So, what brings you to the center of the earth", said Herbert.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the attempt of a joke, long used to Herberts antics.

"What progress do we have on the tree", asked Naruto as he looked at the tumor like pods growing on the trees roots.

This did not escape Herberts notice and he decided to start there.

"You were right, the pods are a way to create an army of plant like creatures, though not a single one has an embryo in it, without Zetsu's DNA they are just growths. At your request I harvested a few of the sharingan eyes. There is evedence they may grow back but we are not sure. However, while harvesting the sharringan is a possibility, implanting them into others is not. Not fully anyway. Only those directally linked genetically to either the Uchiha, the Senju, or Danzo would not suffer organ rejection, so it is useless for the mot part. To few Senju still exist to make it viable. Uchiha are nearly extinct, and Danzo has no known living relatives. However, Uzumaki shares Senju, blood. But you are the only known Uzumaki, and you already have a sharringan. That being said, I took the liberty of checking Uzumaki ancestory, I believe there is another, and as luck would have it, we have her", said Herbert.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. Apparentally he had a living relative, he did not know how to feel about that, so he let the thought simmer in his mind. When Herbert said they had her here, his eyes widened.

"Explain", said Naruto.

"The red head in the cells, she is a distant relative of yours", said Herbert.

"Karin, she has shown little resistance to interrogation, and is on the list of possible allies. I'll re-double my attempts to get her as an ally. She can decide if she wants the Sharringan or not", said Naruto.

Herbert smirked behind his mask. He one had all of Naruto's memories from when he was first created as a clone, while he developed into his own person, he knew how to read Naruto better than most. He was on the same boat. You see technically Karin was his relative as well, and he didn't know what to think of it as well.

"Sounds good, other than that, the tree has stopped all growth and is at it's maximum size. It's roots have wrapped around a few underground structures, but the village above is not at risk, we only had to remove a few roots in the end", said Herbert.

Naruto nodded as he watched the tree move slightly as it seemed to breathe. It was unsettling to see, and coupled with the shifting eyes, the tree wasn't not something he wanted to spend more time than necessary around.

"Alright, alert me of any progress. What about the meeting with Itachi Uchiha", asked Naruto.

"Sasori and Deidara have been sent an area to meet with him. If everything goes tits up the seals placed on Deidara's armor will let you get them back here. Anything else, you're going to have to ask the boys down in communications for info", said Herbert.

"Very good, continue with your work", said Naruto.

Herbert nodded as he returned to the tree. The scientists around him talking samples from the creature. Naruto took one last look at the tree before disappearing in a flash.

At the residential tower Hinata smiled when her eyes fell on the vase of the Devine flower Naruto gave her. The small flower still gave off a small glow. She turned back to her small couch where she layed down to relax after the training program. Today most of her friends went through the standard training that Naruto's shadow clones go through, until Kin decided to challenge Shakamaru to a match.

Shikamaru still won, but only barely. Kin's ability to control sound made it difficult for the lazy Nara. But in the end, he outsmarted her, much to Kin's ire. After that each one of them ws given their own sets of Chakra armor, custom made so it would not mess with their techniques. Hinata's was very light weight and allowed her to move without any resistance at the cost of armor to protect her, but it was still impressive what could be done with the armor.

She looked back to the flower nd smiled again. She should get something for Naruto she thought idly. Though she couldn't think of what he would want. Naruto literally ran an entire village, and had technology Hinata never even thought of or imagined. The Whirlpool village was an amazing place, filled with high metal towers and guards. While Naruto's shadow clones were not a problem. The other strange creatures that wandered outside the village walls were not something Hinata wanted to see a lot of. Though every time she activated her Byakugan she would see something horrible.

The faceless demons, the shapeshifting blobs, the four armed creatures, and the fish people patrolled around the village, protecting it from threats. Hinata was hesitant to even go near the walls for fear of coming face to face with those things. Bt Naruto trusted them, and so would she.

In fact she had rather found Xel to be good company. His talking sword was cute in her opinion with how it wandered around it's master to investigate anything new, though when she first saw it sitting next to her she did scream. She felt embarrassed afterwards and apologized more than nessisary.

Neither Xel, nor Samehada seemed to take offence, but reading them was difficult even for a Hyuga. Hinata stood and looked to the window where she watched the drops of rain flow down. Moonlight illuminated the mist as it bended around the trees. A crack of thunder illuminated the area brightly for a brief second. She jumped slightly at the sound.

Then there was a knock at her door. Walking to it, she opened it to reveal Shino and Kiba.

"Hey, Hinata. You got time to talk", asked Kiba.

She gave a small nod and stepped to the side allowing the two to walk in.

"What's this about", asked Hinata.

"Kiba has concerns on the future. Namely he doubts we can do anything to stop Cthulhu", said Shino.

Kiba glared at Shino, but did not refute his argument.

"Look, I just don't know what Naruto expects us to do against something like that. Even if we all become some super ninja, what the hell can we do against something the size of a damn mountain", said Kiba.

"Your argument assumes Naruto has no plan", said Shino.

"What plan could work against that thing, it's almost bigger than the whole village", said Kiba.

Shino turned to Hinata.

"Regardless, we came here to get Hinata's opinion on the subject", said Shino.

Hinata sat on her bed and looked to the floor.

"I trust Naruto. If anyone could stop it, it is him", said Hinata.

"Thats just it, even if we do win. We all know Naruto will still lose when that shadow freak takes him. What if something else comes after that", said Kiba.

"The fact Naruto is going to such lengths to stop Cthulhu shows he believes it is possible. After that we will have access to everything he created, and be ready incase something else comes", said Shino.

"Stop talking like that", said Hinata.

They turned to her to see she was glaring at her.

"Kiba, Naruto is doing the best he can, and you are already talking like you are giving up. And Shino, stop talking like Naruto dying means nothing more than everyone getting everything Naruto worked hard for", said Hinata.

It remained silent for a moment before Hinata smiled and the silence was broken.

"Have a little faith", said Hinata.

"Very well, perhaps we should reevaluate our opinions", said Shino.

"Yeah, Yeah. I still think we don't have much of a shot. But I'll do what I can", said Kiba.

"Good", said Hinata.

Sasori and Deidara waited outside the small village for Itachi to come. It was night, but the sun was beginning to rise. Sasori was getting bored very quickly, while Deidara simply molded his clay into different shapes to pass the time. Every time he made something different he showed Sasori. Which Sasori found to be insulting. It was like he was saying he at least had something to do. Sasori was never a fan of waiting after he lost the sence of touch. Mostly because there was so little for him to do to pass the time. Sasori could have carved a few parts of his puppets out of some nearby wood, but with puppet fingers it made it much less relaxing as it once was.

To not feel the soft vibrations as the wood is slowly carved with each stoke of the knife as it finds the piece of art hidden within the wood. Without that, it lost it's luster. Not that Sasori regretted becoming a puppet. Not by a long shot. But the ability to feel was missed. Needless to say Deidara was becoming an annoyance, and Sasori could swear he was doing it on purpose.

But he waited, trying to seem as patient as humanly possible. It was to bad Deidara knew Sasori to well to know he was faking that mask of patience. Right before Sasori started contemplating ways to hide the body the sound of a cloak blowing in the breeze was heard. Sasori watched as Itachi slowly walked over to him, obviously in no real hurry. Much to Sasori's ire.

"Hurry up you stoic bastard", screamed Deidara.

Itachi rolled his eyes but picked up the pace slightly. Sasori thanked every deity he knew and a few he didn't for that small miracle, and Deidara's inability to filter his words when annoyed. Finally Itachi stood in front of him.

"I am a leaf on the wind", said Itachi, the code phrase to know if they were imposters or not.

"Watch how I soar", said Sasori to complete the phrase.

Itachi nodded, accepting the password.

"I was surprized to hear my old colleagues are in any way affiliated with Konoha, I assumed you would join the CDA that Herbert mentioned, but we are here now. What do you need", asked Itachi.

"We are with the CDA, our missio is simple, we are looking for Zetsu, we need to find him", said Sasori.

Itachi showed no emotion on their strange request.

"Very well, Zetsu has been watching the six tails Jinchuriki, not far from Kiri. That would be your best place to start", said Itachi.

Sasori nodded.

"Anyone with him", asked Deidara.

"At the moment, no. But Madara will meet with him later, for what I do not know", said Itachi.

"Obito, should have guessed he would be in on this. With that tree thing Naruto told us about", said Deidara.

Itachi's eyebrow raised just a bit at that.

"Obito? Naruto? Tree? Has something happened I should be aware of", asked Itachi.

In response Sasori pulled a scroll out and unsealed his Madara puppet.

"The one who calls himself Madara is an Uchiha nameed Obito. I have turned the real Madara into my own puppet", said Sasori.

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he looked at the puppet.

"That. Is very interesting information", said Itachi as memories from the massacre played in his head. After a moment he shook the thoughts from his head.

"And what of Naruto", asked Itachi.

"Believe it or not, he's our boss in a way. Got us some cool new toys", said Deidara as he lifted his sword onto his shoulder.

Itachi nodded.

"I would very much like to speak with Naruto, about my brother", said Itachi.

Sasori looked at Itachi confused for a moment before he pulled out his communicator. A few words later and they waited. Itachi looked at them confused as they simply stood there until there was a flash of light behind Deidara. Itachi looked down to see Naruto staring at him with his arms behind his back.

"Itachi, good to see you again", said Naruto.

Itachi nodded.

"I appologize our first meeting was so hectic. I was surprized when you asked your teammate to release me, I assume you have a way to read minds", said Itachi.

"A useful skill, how has Kisame taken the loss of his sword", asked Naruto.

"Poorly", said Itachi quickly.

Naruto nodded.

"So what do you want to ask"

Itachi looked at Sasori and Deidara.

"I would prefer to talk in private" said Itachi.

Sasori simply walked away while Deidara grumbled a bit before doing so reluctantly. After a moment Itachi looked down at Naruto.

"Did you tell Sasuke", asked Itachi.

"I did, he took it better than I thought. Got drunk, said he wanted to talk with you, cursed you, his family, and the Konoha elders, then talk on how he wants to kick your ass. His words not mine. He got over it, and is better for it. Though he does resent you, I don't think he hates you", said Naruto.

Itachi nodded. He looked to the ground. It did not escape Naruto the sad look in his eyes.

"There is one more thing, how did he get the Mangekyo Sharringan", Itachi asked seriously.

"I created a shadow clone and attempted to attack him. He killed the clone and gained the eyes", said Naruto.

Itachi's eyes widened slightly.

"I-I did not think that was possible", said Itachi.

"He didn't know it was a shadow clone", said Naruto.

Itachi nodded.

" I was hoping Sasuke could stop Madara after defeating me, and take my eyes. It seems as if not everything was as I believed. It is good to know he has you", said Itachi.

Naruto put his hand to his chin for a moment as if something just came to his mind. Then his eyes widened and he smiled.

"You should come help me latter, you really should speak to Sasuke, also with both of you there we can transplant both your eyes into each other, ridding each of you from possible blindness giving you an edge", said Naruto.

"I don't think I can do that yet. I still have to watch the Akatsuki, but one day, maybe I will come. And face my past", said Itachi.

Naruto nodded.

"Be that as it may Zetsu is still a target. I assume you told Sasori and Deidara where he is", asked Naruto.

"I did, he is in Kiri, following the six tails", said Itachi.

"Really, then he is very close to my base, one other thing. It's the Akatsuki's true plans for the tailed beasts, I know it isn't world domination through force, do you know what is is", asked Naruto.

Itachi shook his head.

"Madar...Obito does not trust me with that information,, not since I left Sasuke alive. The lie Pain talks about is some super weapon that would force the world to have peace at the cost of only one village. I highly doubt something like that can be done. Should I find anything, I will let Konoha know, and you as well", said Itachi.

"Thank you Itachi, good luck", said Naruto.

Itachi nodded and turned to walk back. But before he took two steps he turned back around.

"There is one more thing. This organization Herbert mentioned, the CDA. He spoke of a powerful creature, is it true", asked Itachi.

Naruto only nodded. Itachi looked to the ground for moment before walking away.

emptiness. Darkness. Nothing. All around Naruto was nothing. An empty blackness. He could not tell if he was standing or floating in the air. He looked around, the entire area was like a clear night where no stars or clods were visible. No ground, nothing.

Then something made a sound. Like the soft beat of a drum. Naruto followed the sound, but it seemed to come from everywhere. The beat got louder and louder until it was accompanied by the sounds of a flute.

Then pin pricks letting in light seemed to form in the vast distance. It took a moment to realize they were stars. Forming from seemingly nothing. The music became chaotic and Naruto covered his ears in vain, but the sounds only got louder.

When Naruto could not take it any more of the sound it got quiet. The music was sill playing but at a much more manageable level. He opened his eyes only now realizing he closed them when the music got much to loud. He stared at what was before him.

The universe. Stars, planets, nebula, black holes, comets, meteors, everything. It was like all at once he could see the entire universe at the same time. The music while still chaotic seemed to fit everything he was seeing. Then the stars began to move, fast.

Stars passed up Naruto and he realized they were not moving, he was. He felt a shiver as the stars disappeared behind him, only to see other universes all moving around a single point. The center of all the multiverse.

As Naruto neared the music got louder and louder, but it did not hurt his ears, instead it was like it was lulling him to sleep. But when he saw where the music was coming from he could not shut his eyes.

All around him were deformed things playing some strange instruments that could only vaguely be called flutes. Others playing on something not quite a drum. They were terrible to look at. Primal fear rose up in Naruto's chest, and he screamed, but his scream was drownded out by the strangely soothing nosie. Then his eyes itched.

Against his will his eyes began to move slowly to the thing these eldritch things danced around. To call it massive would be an understatement.

It was a hundred times the size of any universe. Covered in Eyes, mouths, tentacles, and things Naruto had no name for. All the eyes were closed, as if the massive thing was sleeping. It's tentacles flowed as mouths spoke blasphemies in it;s sleep.

No matter what Naruto could not turn his eyes from the Daemon Sultan, Azathoth. Then the worst thing happened. The music stopped, and it's eyes opened to reveal an infinite number of the Eyes of Azathoth each larger than a star. For the briefest of moments, Naruto felt like infinity had passed when suddenly the things tendrils exploded forth toward each and every reality. Snuffing them out like candles.

Images ran through Naruto's mind as he watched every bit of existence was absorbed by the tentacles. Feasting on reality itself. The gods that once played music were dragged into it's amorphous mass becoming one with the thing. He watched as some of the tendrils came back holding Great Old Ones and Outer Gods tho were absorbed into it's main mass.

Millions of iridescent spheres were brought to the body and fused with the flesh in a way that reminded it seemed as if they were being melted by unseen fire to the mass of Azathoth. Yog-Sothoth was no more.

A horrible cloud with tendrils and mouths was drawn into the thing followed by hoofed trees that flailed in vain against their fate. Shub-Niggurath and her thousand young were no more.

A pillar of sickly green flames was sucked into some strange orifice as it attempted to burn the flesh with cold flames, only to snuff out with it's kin. Tulzscha was no more.

A massive red-brown planet with a single, gigantic shifting eyes was crushed and eaten by the Nuclear chaos. Ghroth was no more.

A strange flock geometrical figures coated the flesh of Azathoth and disappeared beneath it's mass. Daoloth was no more.

A grew protean mass was dragged through the emptiness as it continued to spawn monsters that were only reabsorbed by either the mass or Azathoth. Abhoth was no more.

One by one the most powerful beings ever to exist were dragged into Azathoth. Naruto recognized every single one. The strange almost human shaped abomination Arwassa, Atlach-Nacha the human faced spider, Byatis the winged toad with a single eye and crab like claws, Cthugha the living fire, Eihort the gelatinous thing with many legs, Cthulhu high priest of the Great Old Ones, and many more.

Every single one more powerful than humanity could possibly understand were dragged into Azathoth. For the first time in many of their lives, they were powerless against an even greater foe. Then Azathoths eye tuned to look directly at Naruto. Naruto tried to moved bt found a hand on the back of his neck.

Against all reason he turned his head to see Nyarlathotep smiling and his tentacle like head lashed in 's fanged psudo-mouth moved in what Naruto could only assume was a smile. Then it turned to look Naruto in the eye.

"_I will exist when all else falls_", said Nyarlathotep in a million whispers.

The tentacle of Azathoth grabbed Naruto and pulled him toward the main mass. Naruto looked back at Nyarlathotep, who was being dragged by a different tentacle but he seemed to have left something where he one was. it looked like an exact copy of himself, but frozen and glowing with ethereal light as if he was there, but also not there. Naruto felt a tug on the tendril dragging him, and rIght when Naruto looked back at Azathoth he screamed. Then all went dark.

Naruto flew up breathing heavily. He looked around his room. After a moment he let out a sigh of relief.

"It was only a dream", said Naruto.

"Not quite"

Naruto turned toward the voice to see Randolph Carter staring out his window.

"Really you are still dreaming. What concerns me is the contents of your dream", said Carter.

"What are you doing here", asked Naruto.

Carter looked at Naruto before turning his eyes back to the window.

"When someone dreams of Azthoth it might as well be a siren for fellow dreamers. All skilled enough dreamers in the Dreamlands know what you saw, but none seen it themselves, I stopped that from happening. Like I said, it is not quite a dream. You are the first person I know, to dram of Azathoths awakening and not lose your sanity, I want to know why", said Carter.

Naruto stared at Randolph fr a moment before sighing.

"My eyes", said Naruto.

Randolph nodded.

"I see, you possess the Eyes of Azathoth in the waking world. A very powerful and dangerous gift to have, or curse depending on how your perspective", said Carter.

He walked to the foot of Naruto's bed and sat down with his hands in his pockets.

"Those eyes are not toys. You are not the first to have them, the last one who did used them to great effect during his conquest of europe. Until an assassin stabbed him in his eyes. The Outer Gods saw it as him spitting on their gift by allowing them to become damaged. They took them back, painfully. And in the process he lost his mind and soul", said Carter.

Naruto remained silent as Carter turned to watch him.

"Since I was but a small boy, I had the gift of prophecy, it is both a gift and a curse. I say that because while it could be useful, there are risks. I saw Azathoth awaken in one of my dreams, it was during the war, I served in the French Foreign Legion. After a battle where many of my friends died I saw exactly what happens when Azathoth awakens. It's why when I got back I was depressed, and nervous all the time. I was a writer. None of my books were well known, and most likely they still aren't . It wasn't until I discovered the Dreamlands that I began to better myself. I threw myself into the world, where my problems no longer existed. The best day of my life was when I died, and got to spend all my life in this realm. Sad I know, but it is the truth", said Randolph.

"Why are you telling me this", asked Naruto.

"Something big is happening, and you are at the center of it all. I know what that is like, it's not easy, and everything just add to the weight on your shoulders. I've seen to many people in similar situations as yourself ending up dead, or worse. I wouldn't wish that on my worse enemy. The pressure, the stakes. It is overwhelming and the risk of failure is to great. But I just wanted to let you know, if you need to talk, or just need advice from one of the few who got out sanity intact, my door is always open", said Carter.

"Thanks Carter", said Naruto.

Randolph nodded. He was silent for brief second before he took a quick breath.

"Well, now that that's done, you should wake up now. I know you are busy" sid Randolph.

Naruto nodded.

Naruto woke in his room. This time for real. He stood up calmly and stretched. Looking out his window he smiled when he saw the rain had stopped. He took on a breath and headed out.


	101. Blindness

**Chapter 101 Blindness**

Naruto flipped through the Necronomicon. While reading a page on a ritual that gave any who preformed it the ability to command a child of Shub-Niggurath at the cost of an unwilling sacrifice. Then he turned to look at the pages for Azathoth, and there were many. specifically he read of the before times, before Azathoth lost his sanity to become the vanguard of the end.

Once Azathoth was sane. That prospect alone made Naruto greatly confused. There was a picture of Azathoth before he became insane. It looked like a clam shell, supported on many pairs of flexible legs. From within the shell came many limbs resembling cylinders with far to many joints each limb was tipped with some polypus appendage. Further within the clam shell was a bestial face with no mouth, deep sunken eyes, and shiny black hair. While the image was still horrible, after seeing how Azathoth is now, it would be a much more welcome sight. Especially considering it changed at complete random to only become more and more horrifying with each passing moment.

Naruto flipped through the Necronomicon, but he could find no information on what Azathoth was like during this time where he was sane. It made Naruto wonder if the universe only became more horrible after Azathoth lost his mind, or if it was always like that. He may never know, nor would he want to know that particular truth, which may have been why he could not find information on the Daemon Sultans history.

And then the sound of a truly massive explosion was heard. Naruto looked out the window to see a massive swirling mass of Dark Chakra. He sighed. It seemed Sasuke took full advantage of the ability to open all eight chakra gates and surviving the process. maybe sealing the only source of Dark Chakra in existence in an emotionally unstable boy who throws himself into training like a lion throws himself at a zebra was not the best idea. Naruto put the Necronomicon away and disappeared in a flash.

Sasuke looked at his hands. His skin glowed hellish red, like fire. As wisps of Dark Chakra bled from his body. The world seemed to move in slow motion. very slow. When he saw Naruto very slowly fade into existence he realized exactly how fast he was running. Naruto seemed to be unable to see him at the speed Sasuke was running, which was impressive considering his eyes. then Naruto entered his Eldritch form.

It was painful to watch the transformation is slow motion, he saw the slightest twitch of skin as it slowly change. His arms split in such a way that small tendrils of flesh connected each arm for a brief moment, his whisker marks literally ripped open while the eye was still growing underneath. His nails extended and painfully spiraled around to grow into the black claws as microscopic frost coated the claws. The bone like whiskers pierced his skin painfully. The brest pain registered on Naruto's face as he shifted horribly.

Sasuke stopped running, realizing Naruto cold find him easily in that form. Naruto did not change back as to Sasuke he spoke very slowly.

"What are you doing", asked Naruto.

"Testing out my new powers. What are you doing", asked Sasuke speaking very quickly.

"Making sure my friend does not kill himself. You know even with the ability to open all eight gates it still isn't a good idea to actually do it", said Naruto.

To Sasuke it took ten minutes for Naruto to say all those words.

"A risk is a risk is a risk", said Sasuke as if that explained everything.

"Speak normally", said Naruto.

"You're ont to talk, speak faster. I swear I could fall asleep at your pace", said Sasuke.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he stared at the glowing Sasuke as if her were some science experiment.

"Interesting, your perception to time passing is quickened to super human levels. You know, there is so little information on what happens when the eighth gate is open, since you die afterwards, most would not risk it for only an examination. Maybe I should study you", said Naruto.

Sasuke paled at that, he saw what happens to those Naruto studied. He sighed at high speed before the glow around him started to dictate and he closed all the gates.

"Alright, you made your point I won't use it to much", said Sasuke speaking at normal speeds.

Naruto gave a sharp nod.

"Good, you should be more cautious until you know more on your abilities. Knowing your limits is the first step to mastering any technique", said Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Whatever", said Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head as he thought on the situation. He smiled when an idea came to mind.

"Alright, you need to let off some steam. I understand. We could spar, you and me. Why not", said Naruto.

Sasuke smirked.

"You that read to lose", said Sasuke.

"Arrogance will be your downfall Uchiha", said Naruto as he lifted all four arms to form a sphere of mental energy. His tentacles flailing seemingly at random.

Sasuke wasted no time as he activated his curse mark. He removed his glasses carefully putting them in a small case before looking at Naruto. With a flap of his wings he was off, only for several wooden eye covered trees to sprout in front of him. Their branches lashed at him. Only now did he see a few of Naruto's tentacles were buried in the ground.

Sasuke flew upward only for Naruto to follow. He ripped the earth beneath him as he retracted his tentacles from the ground. He flung a void sphere at Sasuke pulling him toward Naruto.

"Gate of Opening, open", said Sasuke.

He flew around the vacuum pull of the sphere to attack Naruto directly with a bone shattering punch. Naruto's tentacles swiped at him forcing him to move out of the way and land on the ground. Sasuke landed on his feet as he closed his eye.

"Gate of Healing, open", said Sasuke.

Sasuke's muscles bulged slightly as he breathed in a fresh breath.

"Gate of Life, open", said Sasuke.

His curse mark forms dark skin turned slightly reddish. He continued to speak.

"Gate of Pain, open", said Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his eyes as he moved quickly. Naruto saw him as a blur as he commanded his tentacles to form a barrier around him. He followed the blur until one of his tentacles shot out. Sasuke spun around the attack and hit Naruto square in the gut. Naruto bent forward slightly before smirking and moving quicker to head-butt Sasuke back to the ground. He regained his breath as bands of psionic energy flowed around him. Sasuke rubbed his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Gate of Limit, open"

Sasuke had barely visible dark chakra flow around his curse mark form.

"Gate of View, open", said Sasuke.

A large vortex of Chakra appeared surrounding Sasuke lifting loose pebbles and stones off the ground.

"Gate of Wonder, Open", said Sasuke.

green sweat poured from every pore on Sasuke's body, but the temperature of his skin evaporated the green liquid into an aura of super heated steam.

"Gate of Death, open", said Sasuke.

Power bursted from Sasuke as Naruto had to shield his eyes, difficult to do due to the amount of eyes he had. Sasuke on the other hand was now glowing like fire. He smirked before literally disappearing from sight. Naruto closed a few of his eyes to concentrate and feel where Sasuke's thoughts were coming from. While he could not read his mind without touching him, he could detect him.

Instantly Naruto's eyes shot open as he formed a shield of Psionic energy behind him, blocking a positively devastating punch from Sasuke that unless Naruto was mistaken, broke the sound barrier several times over.

The Shield held but deformed slightly, which was impressive in and of itself. Then a fist cane from in front Naruto. He realized quickly that Sasuke moved so fast he created an after image where he last was. The shield barely formed in time as Sasuke's fist came in contact. The blow actually pushed Naruto away despite not being physically hit.

Sasuke reappeared by a massive tree that he ripped from the earth with only one hand and threw it at Naruto. The tree froze a few feet from Naruto as he used his mind to throw it back, but Sasuke was long gone. Naruto lifted his hands and held them in several directions. Each glowed with Psionic energy. The Sasuke suddenly appeared in a spot after accedentally stepping into the field of his telekinesis. He was held in place by Naruto's mind.

"Research on the eight gates show that the power lasts for less than a minute before death. You won't die, but it still can run out. And as luck would have it you already used it once today, it won't last long", said Naruto.

After a moment the glow faded, and Sasuke was no longer in his cursed mark form. His eyes like daggers pointed only at Naruto.

"That's cheating", said Sasuke.

"And temporarily surpassing a kage is not", asked Naruto as he let Sasuke down.

Sasuke said nothing. Natuto shifted back to normal and put his hands in his pockets.

"It was impressive Sasuke, but you act on instinct when you fight, while that is useful, it is best to use your head, the mind is anyones most dangerous weapon", said Naruto.

"Whatever", said Sasuke.

"Elegently put, as always Sasuke", said Naruto.

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"How did you catch me anyway", asked Sasuke.

"A wall of Psionic energy, as soon as you ran into it it wrapped around you, freezing you in place", said Naruto.

"Still sounds like cheating to me", said Sasuke.

"Either way be thankful I decided not to use the more harmful aspects of my Eldritch Form. Irreversible frostbite, unquenchable black fire, Blood Link to share pain, alteration of memories, or ripping you apart using my mind", said Naruto.

"You're a bit sadistic you know that right", said Sasuke.

"Maybe, but you are brutal and easy to anger. We all have our faults", said Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged.

"So, other than warning me, any particular reason you are here", asked Sasuke.

"No not really, my experiments are being watched by Herbert and Dr. Shinno at the moment, I'm just waiting for the Mizukage to give me the information on where the summit will take place. I just thought a massive vortex of Dark Chakra was not exactly subtle. Remember Sasuke, there are a lot of people after us. Not all of them are within any of our power to defeat", said Naruto.

"Can't help it, nothing much to do other than training anyway, besides, if someone is dumb enogh to walk towards the massive swirling vortex of death, then that's their problem", said Sasuke with a shrug.

"Unless that person happens to be a team of S-rank missing nin hunting for the jinchuriki, which you happen to now be. While I am not sure they would be interested in the zero tails, it is better safe than sorry. Besides, with Sasori and Deidara gone, I would much rather no member of the Akatsuki come here at this time, especially Wilbur, if he gets his hands on the necronomicon Cthulhu would be the least of our problems", said Naruto.

Sasuke looked to the sky for a moment as he thought on that.

"Point taken, I suppose I will just have to train something else", said Sasuke.

Naruto smiled.

"Good, now I should get back to work. I am reading more on Outer Gods, useful considering our main adversary", said Naruto.

He disappeared in a flash. He looked down to the floor where the Neronomicon lay and picked it up. He continued to read from where he left off. After speaking with Randolph Carter Naruto was greatly concerned with exactly what would happen should his eyes be damaged. And the book told in excruciating detail why you do not damage a gift from the Outer Gods. He closed the book, not willing to know the major details.

Setting the Necronomicon aside Naruto looked out a window toward the sea. In the distance were many whirlpools. Closer to the shore he saw Isaribi training with Xel. It reminded him of the other 'mermaid' he had in the cells below. So far Amachi had been a treasure trove of information on biological augmentations, and the process of fusing animal D.N.A with humans. The possibilities were endless, unfortunately there were no volunteers for the process, most people seemed reluctant to under go genetic engineering experiments. Not that he didn't understand why, but the fact that the knowledge was a waste was rather disappointing.

Naruto stood up before walking out of his office to head directally for the training fields to further help the others in their training. As he walked one of his clones ran up to him and handed him an envelope.

"What is this", asked Naruto as he examined the envelope.

"That is a message from the Mizukage, she said it contains details on the location of the summit, however there was something else you should see, I don't know what it is. But she said it was urgent", said the clone.

Naruto opened the envelope to pull out several pieces of paper. The first was information on the time, date, and location of the summit, which was to be held in the Land of Iron with the leader of the samurai as a mediator. Naruto went to the next page.

He read it with interest. Apparently every inhabitant in several small villages all over the elemental nations disappeared. None of it took place to close to a major nation, but the information was worrying. Either there ws a group collecting people, or someone with access to very fast transportation. Either way humans were in danger, and the research benefits should it be one or both of those possibilities was to good to pass up. There was no pattern, so figuring out where this group would attack next was impossible at best. Naruto read the next file and it was even stranger than the last. Several graveyards had been robbed, the only thing taken were corpses. Every last one. He handed the clone that file as well.

"Assemble a team of clones, go to each village mentioned, see if any clues could be found. Do so discretely, chances are we are not the only ones investigating. Teams of three can handle the grave yards, teams of ten for the empty villages", said Naruto.

The clone nodded, before he saluted Naruto. As he walked off. Naruto thought more on the graveyards. There were only two reason to steal so many bodies, and since not all were ninja bodies, it wasn't someone looking for secrets. Someone was planning on either experimenting, or reviving the corpses.

Sasori and Deidara watched the six tails Jinchuriki from a high stone mountain hoping that Zetsu would show up at some moment. The Jinchuriki barely did anything at all other than blow bubbles while sitting on a stump. The Hiruko puppet and Kazekage puppet were standing around allowing Sasori to see all around the area. If Zetsu was here he would know.

Deidara swung his sword experimentally as he got his hand used to the strain of the bulky blade. Sasori removed his arm to clean the inner working of his puppet body.

"Ever get the feeling there are a hundred things better we could be doing, un", asked Deidara.

"At the moment, yes. Not that it matters. We have a job to do, might as well get it over with", said Sasori as he reattached his arm.

He flexed his hands experimentally.

"I never liked Zetsu anyway, then again a cannibalistic plant man with multiple personality disorder is not someone I ever wanted to be round", said Deidara.

"At least he isn't Hidan", said Sasori.

Deidara shrugged.

"Good point", said Deidara.

Sasori froze as the Kazekage puppet saw a small shimmer in the grass, like something was pushing it. Zetsu was here. Sasori stood up and nodded to Deiara who nodded back. Sasori pointed to the spot where the grass moved and Deidara opened the hatch on his palms to send out hundreds of clay insects to the spot. He used his mask's special telescopic lenses to move the clay insects as close to the spot as possible. The second the venus fly trap like pod emerge the insects froze. Deidara carefully maneuvered his clay insects behind Zetsu. As long as he was connected with the plant life it would be difficult to sneak on him. So instead of moving right for Zetsu, the insects moved seemingly at random while moving closer slowly so Zetsu would not know what hit him when the explosion went off.

"Remember we only need a sample", said Sasori.

"A corpse is a sample, but fine we do it your way", said Deidara with a smile.

Deidara held up five fingers. Every few moments one finger would fold down, he was counting down to the explosion. Sasori prepared his other puppet bodies. As soon as the countdown was done, the insects exploded.

Sasori, his puppet bodies, and Deidara leapt down. Lucky them the six tails Jinchuriki ran away. Sasori wasted no time as he ran right past the distracted Zetsu with his bladed wings spinning. He cut off one of the venus fly traps teeth while the Kazekage puppet quickly grabed it and put it into a specil hatch on it's back. Zetsu sunk underground but not before Sasori lifted his hands to activate the flamethrowers and burn a circle around where Zetsu was. With no connecting plant life Zetsu was trapped in that one spot. He wasted no time when Zetsu emerged from the fire. His pod taking most of the damage. Hiruko shot several senbon needles at the plant man. One scraped the darker side of the body and continued to fly. Deidara ran in the path of the needles and caught the bloody needle mid air and pocketed it in a small plastic bag. The other senbon missed.

"What are you doing here", asked the black half of Zetsu.

They did not answer as the Kazekage puppet slashed at the white half of Zetsu. Then they ran off. Zetsu melded with the plant life on the ground to escape. Sasori and Deidara simply waited at the top of the stone mountain. Sasori let the blood from the white half drip from the Kazekage bladed arm into a small plastic cup. One he felt the sample had enough in it he snapped a plastic top onto the cup and with a brush, wrote the word 'white' on the side.

Deidara took the plastic bag with the bloody senbon in it and broke the bloody tip off and placed it in another cup. Once the cap was on he wrote the word 'black' on it. Finally the Kazekage puppet put the pod's tooth into another cup. Nothing was written on it. Sasori sealed all the sample cups in a scroll that he hid in the Kazekage's hatch.

"That was easy", said Deidara.

"Of course it was. we went with my plan", said Sasori.

"Whatever, un. Hey should we follow Zetsu, take him out", asked Deidara.

"That will be unessisary, we have what we need. No risk losing it in a fight. Besides, Zetsu moves quickly with the mayfly technique, he was never much of a fighter", said Sasori.

"He could follow us", said Deidara.

"Which is why we take the caves, without plants to move through he would have to venture on foot. I have planed for everything", said Sasori.

"Not quite", spoke a familiar voice.

Deidara and Sasori turned to see Obito and Zetsu standing next to ach other.

"This is unexpected", said Sasori.

Sasori unsealed the Madara puppet instantally, Obito lifted his hands in surrender.

"Now now puppet master, I did not come to fight", said Obito.

Sasori did not lower his hands, but with a twitch of his pinky finger Madara's eyes shifted into the Rinnegan in case of deception.

"You knew we were coming I assume", asked Sasori.

"Of course, I know many things, like a certain traitor in my midst", said Obito.

Space seemed to spin next to Obito and the form of Itachi who had a bloody bandage around his eyes appeared. He ws tied up with liberal amounts of rope. Deidara pointed his sword at Obito.

"Let him go", said Deidara.

"Oh, and why should I do that", asked Obito.

The Kazekage puppet discretely reached behind his back and activated the communicator.

"Because I said so", said Deidara.

"Not until you answer my questions, Itachi gave very little information on what you have been up to. But I know you have joined with the CDA to fight against some myth that could not possibly exist. A god that destroys the world every fifty thousand years, preposterous. Tell me, what is the organizations true plans. And how is it connected to the nine tails Jinchuriki", asked Obito.

Nothing was said. Obito unsealed a large Gunbai fan with six tomoe's on it resembling the tomoe in the Sharingan. A long chain attached to it. He held it to Itachi's head.

"Answer now or he dies", said Obito.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared behind Deidara and now an entire platoon of clone wearing chakra armor and wielding Kunai launchers appeared. Every kunai launcher was pointed directly at Obito and Zetsu. Naruto then took two steps forward and looked Obit in the eye. Even behind his mask Naruto could see the pure hate on the mans face, he had remembered the fight against Yagura it seems.

"Give Itachi Uchiha to me, or die, The choice is yours Obito", said Naruto.

Obito lifted the Gunbai to kill Itachi but suddenly Naruto was at Itachi's side and an inch before the fan hit either of them they were gone. Obito looked to see Naruto smile at him.

"I took the liberty of discreetly putting a flying thunder god seal on Itachi while we spoke in just such an event. I just needed to keep you busy", said Naruto.

Obito all but snarled as he charged at Naruto. His Gunbai fan ready to strike. Naruto lifted his arm to tell the others to not move. The moment the fan would have made contact with Naruto it froze, surrounded by a purple glow. Obito looked at the four armed thing in horror. It's ashen gray skin, multiple eyes, and razor sharp teeth were burned into his memory. After a moment he noted tentacles came to surround him. They passed through him like he was a ghost. Obit leapt back to stare at the thing before him.

"What are you", asked Obito.

"Proof the mind is mankinds greatest weapon", said Naruto.

Obit quickly got over his shock as he stared at the form the nine tails Jinchuriki was now in. This was unexpected.

Naruto found it amusing Obito did not know of his Eldritch form, apparently the members of the Akatsuki who seen it did not tell them of it. Then again the only one who Naruto knew had seen it had was Hidan, who was only a small apart of Akatsuki, focused more in the Great cult than anything else. And Wilbur wasn't going to say anything to anyone about anything if it was not important.

Obito took on last look at Naruto before space itself seemed to collapse on him.

"We will meet again", said Obito as he and Zetsu disappeared.

Naruto waited a moment before looking at Deidara and Sasori.

"You have the samples", asked Naruto.

Sasori nodded.

"Good, Itachi is with Dr. Shinno, he'll be fine. I'll get you back to base", said Naruto.

They all disappeared in a flash.

When Naruto got back to base, the first thing he did was hand the samples of Zetsu to Herbert. After that he went to go check on Itachi. He looked to Dr. Shinno who was standing over him.

"What is his status", asked Naruto.

"He's fine, but his eyes were removed, he lost a lot of blood and will be unconscious for a few days, other than that only some rope burns on his wrist from struggling against his bonds. He seems to have been in a fight, and has two cracked ribs. But I can fix him", said Dr. Shinno.

Naruto nodded.

"Do what you can", said Naruto.

"I always do", said Shinno.

Naruto watched as Itachi's chest rose and fell very slowly in shallow breaths. He cursed himself. It was his fault Itachi had been discovered. His eyes taken away from him. At least with the Danzo tree they could easily get replacements. Either way without their spy on the inside Konoha would be a lot worse off. He turned away to let Dr. Shinno work. Naruto was not looking forward to telling Sasuke about this.


End file.
